La guerra X-cross: Operación Escuadrón
by Azure Striker Gunvolt
Summary: Pasaron dos semanas desde la batalla de ELMDU y la situación actual no ha cambiado mucho. Mientras que los portadores no estén en servicio, siempre habrán quienes estén comprometidos a proteger Kalos desde las sombras, armados con arcos y Bio-Armor. Grey Shadow es el nombre del vigilante, junto a dos aprendices y equipo lucharan por la justicia, sin ser vistos. AU. Vs Deathstroke.
1. prologo parte 1 de 2

Se ve una noche completamente nublada, en lo que parece un bosque, aparte de que se podía respirar la calma en la noche. No hay mucho que se pueda ver, excepto unas luces que acechaban en la oscuridad y estaban en movimiento completamente mientras se ve que salian otras luces de ellos. Pero estas luces son más bien lineales, en otras palabras, parecen balas luminosas, o al menos dan ese efecto. Siguen disparando pero, todavía notan que disparan a lo loco, con la inmensa oscuridad. Hasta que uno de esas figuras le pregunta a otro

"No veo nada. ¿Estás seguro que ese estúpido ponyta se fue por aquí?" Le pregunta lo que parece una voz masculina en medio de toda la oscuridad.

"Seguro. Los escáneres indican que este pokemon se metió por aquí." le dice la voz y este se ve que mueve las luces, que parece que está asintiendo.

"Entonces, me quieres decir por favor ¿PORQUE NO ENCONTRAMOS ESE ESTUPIDO PONYTA?" Le pregunta la misma voz, pero esta vez molesto y frustrado, o a lo menos esas son sus emociones.

"No te preocupes, veras que saldrá ahora." Ese 'ahora' sonó, siniestro ya que saca algo, o es lo que hace creer la figura y lo presiona, de ahí por todo el bosque empieza a incendiarse, haciendo que miles de pokemons huyan despavoridos de ahí.

Ahora se revela la apariencia de estos seres, gracias a la luz que emana el incendio. Su apariencia se ve que es un traje ajustado negro, con una armadura de color azul celeste protegiendo su torso con un azul luminoso en forma circular, en el antebrazo esta puesta una armadura de color gris, botas de color azul cielo con detalles blancos. También cabe aclarar que lleva hombreras con grises, y azul cielo en la parte que apunta hacia afuera. Tiene un casco en el que cubre la boca pero no los ojos, siendo esta que tiene una especie de alas en la parte de atrás del casco de color azul cielo, amarillo en la parte del enfrente, y gris en el resto del casco excepto en la parte inferior del rostro, ya que esa parte, se ve de color negro.

"¿Y ahora qué? solo veo pokemons de segunda huir." Dice uno de los sujetos de aquella armadura rara y después ve que unos arbustos están moviéndose violentamente.

"Ahi, debe de ser ese." Le remarca uno de los personajes y al final ven que sale algo, pero para su sorpresa resultan que son el trio de espadachines místicos.

"Los encontramos, ahí están." Habla uno de los soldados y otro le habla al primero.

"No seas tonto, estos no son los que buscamos., Estamos tras su..." el personaje se calla antes de revelar sus objetivos.

 **"** **Humanos,** **¿porque osan interrumpir la paz de este pacifico bosque?"** Le pregunta cobalion en un tono muy serio.

 **"Largaos de nuestro bosque que está bajo nuestra protección."** Les dice terrakion advirtiéndoles.

 **"Enserio no querrán meterse con nosotros."** Les dice virizion mientras se pone en posición de pelea, seguido de los otros 2 pokemons.

"Si pelean es lo que quieren. Pelean tendrán." Les dice el soldado mientras saca un objeto esférico y lo lanza hacia ellos. Resultando ser una granada. Los 3 pokemons se percatan de ello y lo esquivan, de ahí cobalion usa cabeza de hierro contra uno de los soldados y los hace retroceder unos centímetros.

 **"¿Que tan pesados son?"** Se pregunta cobalion mientras ve que efectivamente, no le hizo ni rasguños a la armadura esa. Asa que el sujeto solo procede a levantar su palma y empieza a dispararle unas especies de rayos. Cobalion no lo logra esquivar por la distancia extremadamente corta del rayo, pero aunque parezca inofensivo, el rayo efectivamente lo hacía retroceder.

 **"¿QUE CLASE DE ARMADURA ES ESA?"** Le pregunta cobalion mientras se pone en posición para pelear contra esa persona nuevamente.

"¿Esta armadura? es simplemente el debilucho modelo SK." Le dice el sujeto y simplemente vuelve a dispararle con la palma de su mano, esta vez cobalion lo esquiva y usa golpe cabeza de nuevo, aunque igual volvió a retroceder unos centímetros al sujeto del modelo SK.

"¿Enserio es todo lo que tienes? deberi..., AARG. **"** Antes de terminar de hablar es golpeado por cobalion usando espada santa esta vez. Lo logra retroceder unos metros y antes de que el sujeto se levante solo siente su cuello que es levantado violentamente por cobalion. Este sin embargo le dio una mirada a los ojos del tipo que hizo que se aterrara.

 **"¿Porque perturbaron la paz de este bosque?"** Le pregunta cobalion serio, a la par que sereno. Provocando que el soldado solo siga asustado.

"Y-yo Tam-tampoco s-se el p-p-p-porque estoy aquí. Solo obedecía órdenes." Le dice el sujeto aterrado y cobalion lo vuelve a apretar un poco más. Haciendo que la tela que cubre su boca se torna un tono rojizo y este empieza a escurrir

 **"ORDENES DE QUIEN HUMANO."** Ahora le pregunta cobalion completamente molesto.

"E... ugh..., c-confide..., cof, cial." Es lo único que dice la persona haciendo que cobalion pierda la paciencia y solo clava la espada de su cabeza más en el cuello haciendo que se escuche un corte.

"UAAAAAARG..." El estruendoso ruido cesa de la nada y cobalion se hace para atrás, mientras que de su "espada" escurrían unas gotas rojas.

 **"¿Cobalion estas bien?"** Le pregunta virizion llegando a la escena.

 **"Si, no pasa nada virizion."** dice el pokemon mientras se aleja del hombre que acaba de asesinar.

 **"WOW, alguien saco tu lado malo ¿he?** " Le pregunta terrakion con un ligero tono burlón.

 **"Se puede decir, es decir... yo no he asesinado a ninguna persona desde los eventos de la guerra de Teselia."** Le dice el mismo cobalion, detonando en su rostro expresiones claras como frustración, ira y por sobre todo odio.

 **"Ya cobalion, no pasa nada ya que logramos superar esos momentos duros."** Le dice virizion calmando a cobalion por unos momentos.

 **"Si, eso creo, gracias virizion."** le dice cobalion

 **"Tengo una duda..., ¿para qué diablos es un modelo SK?"** Pregunta terrakion de repente, haciendo que sus compañeros se pregunten lo mismo también.

 **"No lo sé terrakion, pero estoy seguro que esto no es tecnología humana convencional."** Le explica virizion y cobalion toma la palabra

 **"Tienes razón virizion, esta no es convencional, es decir, nunca me lleve ni tampoco le he entendido a la tecnología humana, pero..., sé que esto es muy avanzado. Incluso para ellos."** Explica cobalion y entonces a terrakion se le ocurre una pregunta más directa.

 **"Tendrá esto relación... ¿Con la desaparición de pokemons legendarios?"** La pregunta sinceramente. Atrapando con la guardia baja a ambos cobalion y virizion.

 **"... ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?"** le pregunta cobalion a terrakion.

 **"El otro día que patrullaba el bosque...,"** habla terrakion antes de relatar el porqué de la pregunta

 **Flashback**

 ** _"El otro día que patrullaba el bosque, me encontré a dos campistas..., ellos conversaban de algo."_** _Explica terrakion mientras se ve en el flashback que pasaba por una ladera de la montaña._

 _El paisaje se ve completamente abierto. Los pokemons con apariencia de pájaro volaban por ahí y varios pokemons insectos peleaban por su comida. Hasta que nota la presencia de 2 personajes, estos tienen apariencia de campistas. El pokemon se acercó a ellos para asegurarse de no dañar la montaña y ahí los escucho hablar._

 _"¿Entonces no te enteraste Carlos?" le pregunta uno de los montañeros a su compañero Carlos._

 _"¿De que en las noticias pasaron otro caso de que un pokemon legendario fue derrotado por un tipo que se fundía en las sombras?, si vi la noticia y estoy completamente seguro de que algo así sea imposible John." Le dice Carlos a su compañero de nombre John._

 _"Pues podría decir que ese pokemon..., cual era..., a si creo que un rayquaza quedo encerrado en una pokeball, extraña, según el testigo." Habla John mientras intenta recordar la noticia._

 _"Solo es un montaje, ya verás que con el tiempo revelaran algún tipo de pokeball que revolucionara la industria de capturas." Habla Carlos mientras siguen caminando._

 _"Puede ser pero... ¿Y si realmente es real lo que dicen y estemos ante una nueva amenaza?" habla John mientras se nota que está completamente paranoicos._

 _"No pasa nada..., lo único que escuche la noticia es que el testigo dijo que capturo al rayquaza ese con una piedra y recordó lo que dijo..." Habla Carlos mientras que solo sigue caminando, notándose que esta conversación lo tiene completamente aburrido._

 _"dijo 'cross-capture' si eso." Dice John irritando completamente a Carlos._

 _"Sabes que..., esta noche no comes." Ahora si Carlos está completamente irritado._

 _"Ya me callo." Dice mientras se queda triste un rato._

 ** _"..., interesante."_** _Dice terrakion mientras intenta asimilar la información anterior y se va._

 **Fin del flasback**

 **"Y eso fue lo que paso."** Habla terrakion mientras hace que sus dos compañeros solo piensen lo sucedido

 **"Entonces..., según esos dos campistas. La noticia si tendría sentido en ese caso..., realmente desapareció rayquaza, no es la primera vez."** habla virizion y cobalion toma la palabra ahora.

 **"Tienes razón el primer caso se dio con los pokemons yveltal, kyurem, ho-oh y giratina. De ahí el problema se alargó, con los pokemons lugia, que fue el segundo caso, después palkia y dialga."** Habla cobalion de lo que recuerdan de lo que se habló en el anual "reunión de leyendas"

 **"No olvides mencionar que también desaparecieron groudon, kyogre, xerneas, regigigas y creo que zygarde."** Agrega terrakion a la lista de pokemons legendarios desaparecidos.

 **"Chicos no olviden mencionar que faltan zekrom, reshiram y rayquaza."** Termina de agregar virizion a la lista de pokemons desaparecidos.

 **"Si es verdad..., y parece que venían a por keldeo esta vez."** Termina de agregar cobalion mientras se nota asustando, al igual que sus compañeros.

Hablando del rey de roma se escuchan unos arbustos moverse y notan que aparece el mismo pokemon keldeo. Se notaba cansando y además caminaba flojo, algunas veces se les escapan bostezos.

 **"Tengo sueno..."** Bosteza. **"¿No podemos ir a dormir ya?"** Pregunta keldeo mientras simplemente vuelve a boztezar y enserio se le veia cansado.

 **"Está bien keldeo, solo platicábamos unas cosas."** Le explica virizion y Keldeo solo se queda pensativo y entonces vuelve a hablar.

 **"Bueno, pues hablan mañana."** Les dice keldeo a modo de 'regano' y los 3 pokemons espadachines solo ríen un poco y lo siguen para poder seguir durmiendo.

 **"... Esto no está bien."** Habla terrakion con la voz alta.

 **"¿Que no está bien?"** Le pregunta cobalion escuchándolo.

 **"Bueno... ¿es todo? me quiero explicar. Si los vencimos y les hicimos retirar de este bosque pero..., la victoria fue fácil, no creo que esto haya acabado. Espero equivocarme."** Habla terrakion captando la atención de virizion.

 **"También creo que fue fácil chicos..., mantengámonos alerta. Al menos hasta mañana."** Habla virizion y los otros 2 espadachines asienten.

 **"A..., ¿ellos quemaron el bosque? si ya apague el fuego, gracias a mis movimientos de tipo agua."** Habla keldeo y los 3 solo miran con orgullo a su aprendiz.

 **"A aprendido mucho en este ultimo ano."** Dice virizion notando a keldeo.

 **"Tienes razón virizion. De no ser por el elegido, keldeo jamás habría alcanzado su potencial..., me pregunto ¿cómo estará?"** Se pregunta terrakion mientras mira a la noche que de la nada empieza a despejarse, mostrando una hermosa vista hacia las estrellas y también la luna llena se encontraba alumbrado todo el lugar.

 **"Este en donde este. Estoy seguro que Ash, lo pasara en grande."** Dice cobalion mientras igual se va a dormir, junto a sus otros amigos.

Todo estaba pacífico y tranquilo hasta que escucharon arboles siendo cortados y sonidos estruendosos. Los cuatro espadachines místicos solo se voltean a ver y ven que efectivamente varios árboles caían, mientras se ve que iban directo hacia ellos. Los 3 espadachines con experiencia empiezan a hablar

 **"Keldeo, corre. Es a ti a quien quieren."** Le dice terrakion mientras que keldeo niega.

 **"No terrakion, me quedare a pelear."** Habla keldeo y se pone delante de ellos, como a proteger a sus maestros.

 **"Entiende keldeo, esto no es algo así como cazadores. Estas personas son demasiado peligrosas, aun para nosotros."** Le habla virizion mientras que parece que motiva a keldeo en vez de hacerlo retroceder.

 **"Con más motivos defenderé este bosque. Estas personas lo pagaran."** Habla keldeo mientras que solo se pone en posición de batalla y alerta de lo que venga.

 **"Keldeo, escúchame bien. Eres demasiado importante para nosotros como para perderte. Si algo te pasara, créeme jamás me lo perdonaría."** Habla cobalion con una mirada preocupada, haciendo que keldeo comprenda las cosas ahora. Lo duda un poco pero al final decide hacer lo correcto para ellos.

 **"Está bien... ¿me prometen que nos volveremos a ver?"** Pregunta keldeo un poco asustado al pensar que perdería a sus maestros. Simplemente no puede perderlos. Para keldeo, son su única familia.

 **"Hemos enfrentado un ejército de mil hombres, no creo que uno solo sea capaz de pararnos."** Habla terrakion con orgullo y keldeo cede al final.

 **"Está bien..., más les vale que nos encontremos mañana."** Es lo último que dice keldeo mientras se va. Sin saber que en el futuro habría sellado el destino de sus maestros, para mal.

 **"Bien, keldeo está a salvo. Ahora encarguémonos de esta amenaza."** Dice terrakion mientras saca su 'sable'.

 **"Mejor que uno son dos."** Es lo único que dice terrakion mientras que levanta su 'espada' hacia arriba, siendo esta de color café, como él.

 **"Mejor que dos son tres."** Habla ahora virizion mientras levanta su "espada" de color verde.

 **"Cuando la fuerza de los amigos se combinan."** Recita cobalion mientras junta su 'sable' azul, con los de sus compañeros.

 **"El verdadero poder y coraje son creados."** Terminan de recitar los 3 pokemons mientras que sus sables brillan más y luego solo se voltean hacia el mismo lado. El motivo es porque lo que sea que sea ya está aquí y ahí la ven.

Es una chica de unos 18 años o eso notan en su cuerpo. Tiene pantalones verdes que le llegan hasta la parte baja de la rodilla, se le nota en el pantalón que tiene un cinturón magenta con un broche dorado y su alrededor un listón magenta. Tiene una playera corta que solo le cubre el pecho, mostrando un abdomen plano y esbelto. La playera es de color morado con detalles azules en la parte del cuello y la parte cercana al abdomen. Se le nota también unas botas azules cielos con suela blanca y un adorno metálico. También en la muñeca lleva unas muñequeras metálicas de color azul cielo y en la parte cercana a los dedos está protegida con una pieza metálica. Tiene también cabello castaño con un flequillo rosado, ojos azules y piel clara. La chica solo mostraba una mirada fría hacia los espadachines legendarios.

 **"así que esta chiquilla ¿es la que ocasiono los problemas no? Bien me encargare de ella."** Dice terrakion mientras se acerca a ella mientras mueve su cabeza hacia arriba y cuando está a un metro de ella, la deja caer usando su sable.

Sorprendentemente la chica no dice nada y entonces solo esperaba a terrakion, hasta que esté la ataco. Ella ve el ataque y con sus manos golpea los costados de la espada, atrapándola. Esta acción dejo sorprendido a cobalion y virizion, pero más a terrakion, ya que no se movió, no dijo nada y simplemente la atrapo, como si pelota. Lo que más le sorprende es que ella lo mueve con fuerza hacia la derecha, logrando mover a terrakion en el proceso. Y entonces lo mueve a la izquierda violentamente mientras le da vuelo y lo suelto, ocasionando que terrakion se vaya con impulso y se golpea con una roca. Para el tamaño, edad y complexión de la chica, la misma se ve demasiado fuerte.

 **"¿Que es ella?"** Pregunta virizion mientras ve como dejo a terrakion inconsciente, pero vivo con suerte.

 **"De algo estoy seguro... Ella es extrañamente fuerte. Hay que tener cuidado."** Habla cobalion mientras ve como la chica nuevamente se va acercando hacia el lado donde escapo keldeo. En eso Virizion simplemente detiene su paso, poniendo su espada enfrente de ella.

 **"¿Porque diablos haces esto?"** Le pregunta virizion de manera seria. Pero solo ve en ella la misma mirada seria y fría.

Después ella rápidamente intenta tomar de la espada de virizion, pero ella es más rápida que ella y lo esquiva y se dirige a intentar golpear nuevamente a la chica. Pero falla ya que ella lo esquiva y solo le lanza una patada. Para virizion se podría decir que la patada no se veía tan fuerte, pero ella sintió que la patada era completamente de hierro, cosa que la hizo retroceder unos metros y ella cambia de estrategia y usa hoja mágica. La chica simplemente las esquivas todas y después salta, alejándose de la vista de virizion. Para cuando virizion se da cuenta es tarde ya que la chica simplemente se sube a su lomo y la toma del cuello haciendo que se caiga. Por la misma acción solamente cae al suelo y la chica toma una piedra y la golpea en la cabeza, dejándola inconsciente. Ahora solamente quedaba cobalion, si no la detenía keldeo peligra a lo que le ocurra lo mismo a los pokemons desaparecidos.

 **"No podrás pasar sobre mí."** Dice cobalion mientras la apunta con su espada y ella solo lo mira.

Ella entonces se decide en golpear a cobalion y este lo esquiva ágilmente. Una vez que aterriza solo se dirige a ella y la logra golpear con su espada, dejándola desorientada. Cobalion procede con golpe cabeza y cuando la hace retroceder el remata con foco resplandor. Cuando cobalion pensó que la había derrotado, se equivocó rotundamente ya que aparece la misma chica en el humo, pero su apariencia parecía distinta.

Ella vestía ahora con un traje ajustado de color negro y botas metálicas de color grises que le salían de las piernas unas especies de garras. Tenían también unos guantes blancos y unas piezas metálicas que le cubren todo el antebrazo, también de color gris. Tenía una armadura de color gris que le cubre el pecho y en este tenía un círculo azul brillante, cabe aclarar que también en la parte de los lados, salían unas piezas azules parecidas al hielo que iban desde su hombro hasta sus costillas. Tenía alas azules y cuadradas con picos sobresaliendo del mismo. El casco le cubría toda la cabeza, con la parte de la boca cubierta por algo parecido a hielo, al igual que sobresalía algo de hielo por los lados. Tenía 2 cuernos de hielo, uno largo y uno corto, además de una gema amarilla, el resto de la cabeza es de color negro. Y una cola que cobalion identifico como de kyurem.

 **"¿Que eres?"** Pregunta cobalion al ver a la chica con la armadura.

 **"¿Que no me reconoces? que mal porque tengo pendientes contigo"** Habla una voz ya conocida para cobalion.

 **"¡¿KYUREM?!"** Pregunta cobalion sorprendido.

 **"así es..., congélate."** Habla kyurem mientras que la chica levanta la mano y la estira. De esta manera se nota un círculo azul similar a la del pecho y sale una energía congelante, terminando por congelar a cobalion.

 **"Capturemos a keldeo..., Fuyu."** Dice kyurem a la chica y esta siente. De ahí solo despliega las alas y empieza a volar hacia una parte, mientras que en su mano se materializa una piedra completamente blanca. Lo único que sobresale son una gema de un verde brilloso y 2 luces azules, simulando ser unos ojos.

En otra parte del bosque se encuentra keldeo corriendo a toda velocidad, hacia donde sea que lo lleven. Mientras jadeaba mientras trotaba. Se detuvo un momento y decidió ir a regresar a sus maestros, pero recordó que los vería mañana y siguió corriendo.

 **"El final del bosque. Casi lo consigo."** explica keldeo mientras ve que está cerca de salir del bosque y entonces ve que enfrente de él se congela. Se voltea y la ve, es la misma chica que derroto antes a los 3 espadachines místicos y keldeo reconoció mejor a la mujer, o mejor dicho a la armadura que traía puesta.

 **"¿¡KYUREM!? Imposible, lo derrote y lo obligue a quedarse haya."** Habla keldeo mientras que recuerda los momentos del otro día.

 **"Cierto ponyta, pero recuerda que..., ya no soy simplemente un pokemon grande."** Le explica kyurem, logrando que keldeo se asuste.

 **"¿Entonces que eres?"** Le pregunta keldeo mientras se pone en posición de pela.

 **"Ahora no soy más que una simple armadura. Esta chica, usa mis poderes y apariencia en forma de armadura para ganar más poder. Y créeme, derrote con un simple levantón de manos a tu ridículo maestro azul."** Kyurem se burla de lo ocurrido hace rato mientras que a keldeo se le dilatan los ojos.

 **"Im-Imposible. MONSTRUO."** Ahora keldeo se prende en ira y cólera y saca de su cuerno una espada amarilla y ataca al kyurem ya armado. Pero este con un simple movimiento, lo golpea y hace que se haga para atrás.

 **"Y eso que no es todo mi poder. No te he mostrado todo lo que esta chica y yo podemos hacer si usamos la X-cross..., hablando de eso."** Antes de que keldeo pueda reaccionar, kyurem se acerca al pokemon y lo patea en el estómago, haciendo que el pokemon escupa algo rojo y las garras del pokemon también se mancha de rojo. Los ojos de Fuyu solo ponen una cara molesta

 **"Me lo debía, así que estamos a mano."** Se excusa kyurem y Fuyu solo rueda los ojos, así que solo saca la piedra blanca y lo apunta a keldeo.

"Cross..., capture." Es lo único que dice la chica en todo el tiempo y la piedra saca un torbellino azul mientras que atrapa a keldeo y el mismo empieza a brillar, sintiendo dolor de parte de la herida de kyurem y del torbellino que proviene de la gema verde de la piedra.

 **"UUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..."** El grito se escuchó en todo el bosque y de repente fue interrumpido, ya que empieza a rodearse con unos aros azules y lo transforman en una pequeña esfera blanca. La esfera solo se mete a la gema verde y la piedra empieza a cambiar de forma. Ahora tiene parecido con la cabeza de keldeo.

"Captura confirmada." Es lo único que dice Fuyu, mientras que su voz no demuestra emoción alguna. De ahí aparecen varios soldados como los que pelearon los espadachines místicos hace rato y uno de ellos abre un portafolio pequeño.

"General. Por favor, ponga la Bio-Armor en el portafolio." Le dice el soldado mientras abre el portafolio y ve otras piedras, que hacen referencia a las cabezas de lugia, groudon, kyogre, rayquaza, palkia, regigigas, zekrom, reshiram, xerneas y zygarde. De ahí Fuyu simplemente guarda la 'Bio-Armor" en un compartimiento del portafolio, más especifico en el centro inferior. Una vez que lo guarda, el soldado cierra el portafolio asegurándose de que nadie pueda abrirlo.

"Mi señora, el líder quiere hablar con usted." Le dice otro soldado mientras que le da un celular y ella lo toma

"El modelo KE fue asegurado señor. ¿Falta algún pokemon señor?" Pregunta Fuyu al sujeto del otro lado de la linea y se escucha una voz, esta es masculina.

"Negativo, ya has hecho suficiente Fuyu, deberías prepararte para lo que viene. Me encargare yo mismo de atrapar y encerrar a arceus." Dice el sujeto y de ahí cuelga.

"Bien..., vámonos." Ordena Fuyu y todos los soldados le obedecen y se retiran de ahí en camiones blindados.

Antes de que se fueran, no se aseguraron que cierto pokemon estaba observando todo esto. No se podía distinguir al pokemon, pero se veía completamente pequeño y se notaba también que flotaba, además de tener una cola demasiado larga.

 **"Oh no. ¿Van por arceus-sama? tengo que avisarle antes de que sea completamente tarde."** Dice el pokemon con una voz un tanto chillona a la vez que se escuchaba femenina y simplemente se va volando de ahí.

 **"Arceus-sama... Tenga cuidado, porque ya sé cómo desaparecen los pokemons legendarios y... ciertamente no le gustara como lo hacen."** Dice el pokemon mientras simplemente va volando lo más rápido que puede


	2. prologo parte 2 de 2

**Pues que puedo decir, ya termine todos los modelos y artes promocionales. Ya pueden checarlas en la cuenta oficial de DeviantArt. buscame como "tailsodinson" o tambien busca "X-cross (pokemon legendario confirmado" y lo encotraras tambien. Sin mas rodeos que empieze la historia, enserio ya paso una semana y en unos 3 dias se llenaron los cupos, uff que idea atractiva resulto.  
**

 **Disclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece, de ser asi haria canon este fanfic XD**

 **negrita: pokemons hablando**

 _cursiva: personas/pokemons pensando. Tambien se usa en flashback_

dialogo normal

subrayado: (pronto le dare una funcion)

* * *

Nos encontramos en la liga pokemon de Kalos, más específicos en las finales. Ash logro avanzar hasta las finales en esta competencia, después de que el réferi mando a llamarlo para que continúe el torneo. El mismo entrenador se encontraba nervioso, ya que estaba a punto de ganar su primera liga después de unos 5 rotundos fracasos. Aun así sabía que ya no había marcha atrás, no después de que le faltasen 3 pokemons de los 6 que tenía anteriormente. Estos son su fiel pikachu, el audaz greninja, la veloz talonflame, su hijastro noivern, el extrovertido hawlucha y el salvaje charizard, desgraciadamente todos excepto su pikachu, greninja y charizard han caído. El entrenador solo se encuentra en un cuarto de descanso dentro de la misma liga pokemon, pensando su próximo movimiento, para vencer a su oponente, pero mientras pensaba, él tenía sus dudas de que si esta sería su liga o solo será su sexto fracaso en la liga pokemon. Así que solo tenía sus manos puestas en su cabeza, esperando que eso no sea así.

 _"Tengo que ganar esta liga pokemon, estoy cerca de la victoria. SIMPLEMENTE NO PUEDO PERDER."_ Es lo único que piensa Ash, mientras que en su rostro se notan signos muy claros de nervios, miedo y por sobre todo tristeza de decepcionar a todos sus amigos, en especial a cierta peli-miel.

" **Pika, pikachu."** Su pokemon solo se acerca y con su cabeza le acaricia el cachete y ocasiona que Ash sonría.

"Tienes razón pikachu. GANARE LA LIGA POKEMON ESTA VEZ" dice Ash confiado y se le anima los ánimos " _también lo hare..., por ella"_ piensa Ash pasa sus adentros mientras se sonroja.

"ASH KETCHUM ULTIMA LLAMADA, SI NO SE REPORTA QUEDARA DESCALIFICADO" habla el réferi a través de un parlante y al final Ash toma valor para volver al campo de batalla y terminar de una vez por todas.

Pasan unos 10 minutos y al final llega al campo de batalla, donde se dará a continuación el tercer y último encuentro, Ash espera y ve llegar a su oponente, el más fuerte de la liga, el único cuyos pokemons cayeron ante los pokemons de Ash, el mismo que le quito la victoria en la liga de Sinnoh, Tobías. Los pokemons de Tobías eran 3. Ash logro derrotar a su darkrai y latios con los otros pokemons. Ash no sabe cuál es su último pokemon, por suerte la suerte le sonríe al entrenador de pueblo paleta, pero no por mucho tiempo, ya que el réferi empieza a hablar.

"BIEN DE ESTE LADO EL ENTRENADOR DE PUEBLO PALETA, ASH KETCHUM." De ahí la multitud lo alaba y gritan su nombre.

"ASH, ASH, ASH, ASH." Gritan todas las personas alabando su nombre pero al entrenador solo le importaba un grito y por suerte la escucho

"VAMOS ASH TU PUEDES GANAR." Le anima una chica con falda roja y playera sin mangas negras, cabello color miel y ojos azules preciosos, además de un gorro rosado con un listón negro y adornado con un mono. Esa persona es Serena, el interés amoroso de Ash. El mismo respira profundamente y se concentra para ver a su oponente, listo para derrotarlo esta vez.

"Y DE ESTE LADO, EL CAMPEON DE SINNOH. TOBIAS." De ahí el réferi vuelve a anunciar al joven y este solo saluda otra vez haciendo que todas sus fangirls griten de emoción

"BIEN QUE FINALIZE ESTE COMBATEEEEE." Anuncia el réferi con pasión y todos gritan emocionados, entre la multitud solo se escuchan los nombre de Ash y de Tobías, pero los que más resaltan son los de Ash. Se nota que quieren que este entrenador gane y claro cómo piensa Ash, lo hará.

"GRENINJA YO TE ELIJO." Grita Ash mientras saca una pokeball revelando al pokemon sapo ninja, y este solo cae un poco rendido, mientras que Tobías solo se queda quieto un momento.

 _"¿que está planeando?"_ Se pregunta Ash esperando que haga algo, después el reacciona y piensa un poco.

"Deoxys, ve." dice Tobías y solo sale el pokemon alienígena en su forma defensiva. Ash se sorprende ya que de todos los pokemons que podía tener, eligió a uno con la mayor defensa posible. De ahi solo se relaja y decide dar el primer comando antes de que Tobías lo haga.

"..., Greninja usa tajo umbrío." ordena Ash a su pokemon y este asiente en silencio y solo saca una especie de daga hecho con luz de su espalda y se dirige contra deoxys. Al momento te golpearlo, este casi le pudo hacer daño y Tobías sonríe diabólicamente.

"Deoxys, tu oponente no puede aguantar mucho. Usa rayo solar." Ordena Tobías a deoxys y este obedece. De ahí carga energía solar con su cuerpo y espera el momento indicado. Mientras tanto con Ash estaba asustado, para el que Tobías se le haya adelantado realmente lo tomo desprevenido, pero eso importa poco ahora.

"Greninja usa shuriken de agua." Ordena Ash a su pokemon y este obedece, de ahí pone sus manos en las piernas y hace una palmada y las hace para atrás mientras que se empieza a formar una hélice, o mejor dicho una shuriken y la hace rotar a gran velocidad que al final lo dispara hacia deoxys.

"DISPARA." Ordena Tobías a su último pokemon legendario y este obedece. De esta forma al chocar ambos ataques, tanto el shuriken de agua como el rayo solar, desatan una gran cantidad de energía y parece que echa humo. Hasta que llega a un punto de quiebre y el rayo solar gana y le da directo a greninja, haciendo que pareciera una victoria fácil.

"Saca a tu siguiente pokemon." Le dice Tobías mientras que solo nota a Ash que ríe un poco.

"¿Ahora que tienes?" Le pregunta mientras Tobías lo ve raro.

"Mira bien a greninja" Le dice Ash haciendo que mire raro y cuando lo nota solo ve un pedazo de madera.

"¿¡QUE HICISTES?!" Le pregunta el entrenador de deoxys muy sorprendido.

"Use sustituto, GRENINJA USA TAJO UMBRIO." Ordena Ash a su pokemon y aparece detrás de deoxys, golpeándolo con lo que parece la misma daga que usar con el anterior movimiento corte. Una vez que le da deoxys solo retrocede.

"Muy listo Ash, pero recuerda que deoxys está en su forma defensa.

"DEOXYS ACABALO CON HYPERRAYO." Ordena Tobías y deoxys le hace caso y antes de que greninja logre escapar, fue derrotado por aquel movimiento de tipo normal.

"GRENINJA." Grita Ash al ver que su pokemon cae al suelo inconsciente.

"Está bien. Mereces un descanso." Ahora Ash mete a su pokemon en su pokeball.

 _"Esto está mal. Sin greninja nunca ganare esta pelea pokemon..., será mejor que..."_ antes de que Ash logre terminar la frase en su mente, su pikachu lo consuela.

 **"Pika, PIKA."** le dice su pikachu y Ash recupera su confianza y cierra los ojos.

 _"es cierto, esto no ha acabado y logre saber 2 de sus movimientos, tengo que descubrir el ultimo, antes de usar mi arma secreta. Por suerte he logrado avanzar sin usarlo y nadie tiene idea de quien es..."_ Simplemente Ash se queda pensando y abre los ojos decididos

"VE PIKACHU YO TE ELIJO" Ordena Ash a su pokemon, sorprendiendo a Tobías ya que anticipo que el usaría el ultimo pokemon que nadie ha visto.

"Bien que así sea. DEOXYS USA..." Antes de que Tobías le diera una orden a Deoxys, nota que este está completamente cansado. Así que lo único que hace es negar su completa mala suerte.

"PIKACHU USA ELECTRIBOLA." Ordena el azabache a su pikachu y este obedece.

 **"PI..., KA."** El pokemon ratón solo lanza la esfera eléctrica hacia el pokemon alíen. Este lo esquiva y por órdenes de Tobías usa pulso umbrío, y le da a pikachu. Mientras que Ash solo sonríe ya que ahora solo falta que Tobías revele su último movimiento.

 _"Esto no me gusta. ¿Porque sonríe ahora"? Bueno, no me preocupare por eso, es decir..., ya tengo la victoria asegurada."_ Piensa Tobías al notar el gesto de Ash y ahora se pondrá serio, porque Tobías piensa que tiene la victoria asegurada, pero no sabe que Ash tiene un as completamente oculto bajo la manga.

"Deoxys, usa pulso umbrío." Tobías le ordena a su pokemon y este obedece, usando aquel movimiento hacia pikachu. Este lo recibe, pero después de que pasa el movimiento, no muestra señales de que vaya a caer pronto.

"PIKACHU USA COLA DE HIERRO." Ordena el azabache a su pokemon y este asiente.

 **"PIKA..., CHU."** El pokemon solo golpea a Deoxys con la corra de hierro. La fuerza fue tal, que hizo retroceder al pokemon 2 metros, contando que la forma defensa, lo hace parecer un tanque. El pokemon resiste el ataque inútilmente y de ahí toma posición de pelea otra vez

"Bien deoxys, usa rayo solar." Le ordena Tobías y el pokemon solo empieza a cargar el movimiento. Ash decide aprovechar ese tiempo a su favor y usar ese movimiento a su favor.

"PIKACHU USA ATAQUE RAPIDO. PERO ESPERA MI ORDEN." Le ordena su entrenador y pikachu solo toma posición para arrancar.

Pasa un tiempo en suspenso, hasta que Tobías decide atacar.

"Ahora deoxys, usa rayo solar." Le ordena Tobías y Deoxys desata el movimiento. Ash decide esperar un poco más.

"Espéralo pikachu..., Espéralo." De ahí cuando el rayo estaba a un metro de distancia de pikachu, Ash decide el momento para actuar.

"AHORA PIKACHU." de ahí pikachu toma energía y sale a carrera saltando primero, y con ese salto esquiva con maestría el movimiento de tipo planta. Después de esquivarlo se dirige hacia Deoxys y lo golpea. La fuerza del golpe hace retroceder a deoxys otra vez. Esta vez Tobías se desespera ya que no consigue darle al pokemon ratón y decide usar ese movimiento.

"DEOXYS DERROTA A ESE POKEMON, USA PSICOATAQUE." Le ordena tobias y deoxys pone sus "manos" al frente.

 _"Lo logre. Sus movimientos son rayo solar, pulso umbrío, híperrayo y psicoataque..., ahora usare estos movimientos a mi favor."_ Piensa Ash mientras ve como deoxys carga esa esfera psíquica.

"PIKACHU USA ELECTRIBOLA." Ordena Ash a su pokemon y este asiente. En su cola carga una esfera eléctrica, esperando rivalizar con el psicoataque de deoxys

"AHORA, SUELTALO." gritan ambos entrenadores a sus pokemons

 **"PIKA PIKA PIKAAAAAAAA."** Pikachu solo suelta la esfera eléctrica hacia deoxys y este hace lo mismo. Llegan a un momento en el que ambas esferas chocan y despiden chispas viendo cual es la más fuerte. Sorpresivamente se mueve un poco y los 2 ataques se mueven un poco, mientras se dirigen a sus atacantes.

 **"Pi..., PIKA."** Pikachu solo ve como el ataque se dirige a él, al igual que deoxys. Después solo los ataques chocan contra los 2 pokemons explotando con el impacto.

Pasa un momento suspensivo en el que ven nomas el humo, viendo que ataque logro derrotar al otro. Pero sorpresivamente ven que deoxys apenas pudo sobrevivir esta ronda, pero no es la misma suerte para pikachu, ya que cayó derrotado

"Bien, parece que ganare esta Ash, venga saca tu ultimo pokemon." Le dice Tobías como si tuviera la victoria asegurada, pero solo vio en Ash un gesto, un gesto de triunfo, superación y por sobre todo de determinación.

"¿Y a ti que te pasa?" Le pregunta Tobías sorprendido, mientras ve como Ash lo mira con ese mismo gesto.

"¿Y se supone que este es el campeón de Sinnoh? Vaya realmente ¿revelaste todos los movimientos de tu pokemon para derrotar el mío? esperaba más de ti." Le dice Ash confiado y esto enfurece a Tobías,

"Fanfarrón. ¡¿ESTUVISTES JUGANDO CONMIGO?!" Al parecer Tobías se dio cuenta de lo que planeaba Ash.

"Podría decirse." Dice Ash con un poco de orgullo, de ganar esta vez.

"LO PLASNEASTES TODO. YA SE ME HACIA RARO QUE USARAS A PIKACHU Y NO EL OTRO POKEMON." le recuerda Tobías.

"Cierto, y es hora de usar mi 'arma secreta'." Dice el entrenador mientras saca una pulsera, pero no cualquiera. El entrenador saca un Mega-Aro y de ahí solo procede a sacar su último pokemon.

"VE CHARIZARD." Grita Ash mientras lanza al último pokemon en su arsenal, para ganar este torneo. Resulta que la ball ya golpeo el suelo y revela al último pokemon. Sale el último pokemon de Ash y resulta ser un charizard. El charizard de Ash, que solo rugió mientras hace gala de la determinación para terminar de una vez por todas este torneo. Si notan con atención, podrán ver que en su cabeza tiene una corona de lo más peculiar. Ya que en esa corona tiene una piedra de colores azules. La mega-charizardita X, esta es la razón por la cual Ash decidió guardar a su charizard hasta el final.

 **"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAUG"** Grita el charizard de Ash con pasión mientras que simplemente empieza a levantar el vuelo.

"Así que este es tu pokemon final. Me impresionas, después de lo de Sinnoh, realmente haz entrenado... Basta de charlas. DEOXYS USA PULSO UMBRIO." Comanda Tobías a su pokemon y el solo asiente, así que vuelve a usar el movimiento. Pero charizard se mueve rápidamente por el aire que lo esquiva con mucha facilidad.

"¿Deoxys que haces? muévete mas rápido." Le dice Tobías mientras muestra que está desesperado.

"¿Que no recuerdas Tobías? Un deoxys en forma defensa, cierto le da más defensa y podrá resistir más, pero tiene 2 desventajas." Dice Ash mientras hace que Tobias empiece a asustarse. Sin duda Tobías subestimo a Ash demasiado esta vez.

"¿Y cuáles son?" Le pregunta Tobías, pero más bien le esta ordenando que les diga las desventajas.

"Uno..., el ataque baja demasiado, por eso no pudras dañar mucho a mi charizard. Dos... la mayoría de los ataques de deoxys no son efectivos contra charizard, como dije anteriormente." Dicho esto Tobías solo empieza a mirar molestamente a Ash y este solo sonríe.

"Entonces..., ¿ESTABA PLANEADO? ¿SABIA QUE USARIAS A DEOXYS EN DEFENSA?" Le grita Tobías ahora si frustrado y Ash lo niega.

"Digamos..., que fue una gran coincidencia que decidí usar a mi favor." Con esto Ash levanta su mano derecha a su pecho, dicha mano tiene el mega-aro.

"CHARIZARD, MEGA-EVOLUCIONAAAA." Grita Ash mientras presiona la piedra activadora, haciendo que charizard brille en blanco y lentamente empiece a cambiar de forma.

"VAMOS, MEGA-CHARIZARD, USA CUCHILLADA." Grita Ash mientras que mira a su mega-charizard X usar las cuchilladas en deoxys defensa, esto lo logro aguantar, pero lo hace retroceder unos metros.

"Deoxys piensa rápido, usa hyperrayo." Le ordena Tobías y deoxys empieza a disparar una gran oleada de energía hacia mega-charizard.

"Esquívalo." Le ordena Ash y mega-charizard lo esquiva con maestría, para luego darle una oportunidad para poder atacarlo a más no poder.

"Usa cuchillada, seguido de cola dragón." Le ordena Ash el comando de estos movimientos y mega-charizard asiente. Empezando a golpear a deoxys defensas con varias cuchilladas, y lo remata completamente con cola dragón.

"Deoxys reacciona y usa pulso umbrío." Le pide Tobías, pero deoxys apenas puede moverse con la apaleada del mega-charizard.

Deoxys decide reaccionar y usa pulso umbrío, donde charizard lo esquiva completamente desde el aire. De ahí charizard se acerca peligrosamente hacia deoxys y lo vuelve a atacar con cuchillada.

"Charizard usa llamarada." Le pide Ash y Charizard vuelve a obedecer, desde el aire una llamarada, esta vez de un fuego azul, y le pega a deoxys. Deoxys simplemente retrocede nuevamente. De ahí Tobías solo vuelve a dar un comando a lo desesperado.

"Deoxys usa rayo solar." Le ordena Tobías y deoxys simplemente obedece. Carga su cuerpo de energía solar y después lo dispara hacia charizard, logrando golpearlo.

"Y con esto esta..." Ash interrumpe a Tobías mientras habla ahora.

"Movimiento de tipo planta genio. Y Mega-charizard X es tipo dragón y fuego, dudo que le haga cosquillas." Vuelve a hablar Ash y Tobías se da cuenta del error que cometió.

"No... Imposible, nunca he cometido un error." Se maldice Tobías mientras pone sus manos en la cabeza.

"Charizard aprovecha, usa cuchilladas." Ash le da órdenes a charizard y este asiente. y empieza a golpear a deoxys defensa varias veces con sus garras.

"Deoxys usa pulso umbrío." Ahora es el turno de Tobías y deoxys obedece, usando aquel movimiento de tipo siniestro y golpea a charizard, haciéndolo retroceder.

"¿Charizard estas bien?" Le pregunta Ash a su pokemon y este solo asiente, haciendo que Ash respire tranquilamente.

"Usa cola dragón." Ordena Ash y Charizard da un potente rugido antes de poder golpear a deoxys y la cola dragón apenas lograron moverlo.

"Tsk. Usa Psicoataque." Le ordena Tobías y deoxys empieza a cargar una esfera de energía psíquica.

"Charizard esquiva el ataque." Le ordena Ash a su pokemon y este asiente, esperando el momento para poder esquivarlo.

Pasa un rato que supone es de gran tensión. Cuando Deoxys se preparó completamente para lanzar el ataque, lo lanza hacia charizard. El ataque fue completamente rápido que a charizard apenas pudo esquivarlo. Pero desgraciadamente el ataque le dio de lleno a charizard y lo tiro del aire.

"CHARIZARD." Grita Ash preocupado por su charizard que acaba de ser derribado.

"Usa pulso umbrío." Le ordena Tobias y su pokemon asiente y carga de nuevo aquel movimiento de tipo siniestro hacia el mega-charizard X. Este recibe el ataque y solo lo hace retroceder.

Como se mencionó hace rato, hace retroceder al pokemon de tipo fuego y dragón. Antes de que pudiera siquiera reaccionar, Ash nota que deoxys usa hiperrayo hacia charizard, haciendo que se estrelle en la pared y solo libera una gran cantidad de humo.

"CHARIZARD." Ash se voltea a su pokemon preocupado y voltea de reojo a su izquierda, donde ve a todos sus amigos. Todos se veían tristes de que Ash no ganara la liga después de casi derrotar a Tobías, en especial noto los ojos vidriosos de Serena. Ash no quería que Serena lo viera derrotado, débil, no le quería dar una mala impresión. Así que cerro los puños y volteo a su rival, deoxys. Pudo notar que se veía exhausto, que estaba punto de quebrarse. Así que Ash decidió jugarse su último movimiento, el que decidiría si es su victoria o su derrota.

"¿Charizard estas bien?" Le pregunta Ash a su pokemon y este asiente y se dirige de nuevo al campo de batalla.

 **"RAAAAAAAARG."** El pokemon solo ruge, demostrando su pasión y energía.

"Bien usa carga dragón." Le ordena Ash y solamente charizard se pone a cargar energía.

"Deoxys tu enemigo esta débil. Acabalo con psicoataque." Le ordena Tobías a su pokemon y este empieza a cargar la espera psíquica.

Pasa un tiempo y charizard decide actuar. Toma impulso y empieza a dirigirse con velocidad hacia el pokemon legendario, hasta transformase en un dragón de energía azul. La velocidad fue tal que deoxys apenas pudo verlo cuando nota que esta sobre él. Charizard golpea a deoxys y este sigue cargando la esfera y una vez que chocan se libera una gran cantidad de energía haciendo que el lugar explote con una inmensa explosión y después se disipa el humo. Hubo un buen momento de tensión hasta que se decidió que el pokemon en pie fue deoxys.

"No..." Dice solamente Serena desde las bancas y solo empieza a derramar unas lágrimas.

"Buena pelea Ash, realmente te..." Dice Tobías mientras felicitaba a Ash pero nota que su pokemon solo cae y sobre la cortina de humo que algo sale y se encuentra en el aire, revelando al mega-charizard X de Ash.

 **"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG."** El pokemon de Ash solo da un potente rugido proclamando ser el campeón de esta liga pokemon, además de dejar a todos los presentes en un silencio absoluto.

"Eso significa que..." Dice Ash mientras analizaba lo sucedido y nota que alguien lo abraza por detrás. Cuando la ve es Serena quien lo abrazo con toda sus fuerzas y Ash solo corresponde el abrazo.

"INCREIBLE. EL DEOXYS DE TOBIAS ESTA INCONSIENTE. POR LO TANTO ASH ES EL GANADOR DE ESTA RONDA Y EL NUEVO CAMPEON DE KALOS." Dice el réferi y de ahí todos gritan de emoción y Ash solo empieza a avergonzarse un poco, no solo por el hecho de que gano la liga de Kalos y todos lo proclaman sino que. Todos y cada uno de sus amigos lo estan viendo abrazar a Serena y de una forma tierna.

"Ash, suertudote." Solo se queja Brock mientras que empieza a llorar de una forma cómica.

"CALMATE BROCK." Le gritan Max y Misty mientras que le jalan de las orejas y después su croagunk le pega una puya nociva en el trasero haciendo que se caiga al suelo, de ahí lo jala.

"Espero enfrentarme a ti pronto." Le dice Paul con su actitud seria, pero en el fondo, esta alegre de que ganara antes alguien más fuerte de él.

Volviendo con los demás ven como Ash y Serena agarrados de las manos, saludan a todo el público, o al menos Ash. Aunque aunque Serena sea la reina de Kalos, todavía es medio tímida con la multitud.

Pasan ya unas horas desde aquellos momento de gloria para el azabache y todos sus amigos se encontraban en un restaurante lujoso de la ciudad Luminalea. Todos estaban alegres y conviviendo ya que nunca se habían visto desde que se separaron del lado de Ash para cumplir cada uno sus sueños. Curiosamente el único que no estaba ahí es Ash. Él se encontraba en la ventana, o mejor dicho se encontraba una terraza con vista hacia la torre de luminalea. La vista se veía hermosa y Serena que lo había visto de reojo. Pasa unos momentos y Serena duda si debe de ir con él y hablarle de lo que hará ahora, pero su cuestionamiento mental lo interrumpen los demás amigos de Ash.

"Serena, ve. Ash tiene suerte de tenerte." Dice la pequeña Bonnie mientras veía a Serena desde que empezó a ver a Ash.

"Bonnie, no debes de apurarla, que tal si ella." Le dice Clemont y lo interrumpe Brock.

"Para nada mi amigo tímido. Ella debe de velar por la seguridad de su amante." Dice Brock causando que Serena se sonroje por aquellas palabras.

"Brock ella no quiere, mejor..." Iba a callarlo Dawn pero la interrumpe Serena.

"No..., Brock tiene razón. Debería ir a preguntarle como esta." Con esto dicho Serena se levanta de su asiento y se va a verificar que Ash esté bien.

Ella se acerca a él y solo lo escucha hablar un poco. Ella no logro escuchar todo lo que dijo pero juro el escuchar las palabras 'Serena' y 'familia'. Ella entendió que Ash quería volver con su familia. Esto le destroza el corazón, ya que creyó que después de todo, él se quedaría con ella. Así que antes de que se fuera, solo siente una gentil mano en su hombro mientras la detiene. Al voltear ve que Ash la estaba deteniendo.

"¿Serena estas bien?" Le pregunta el campeón de Kalos a la reina de Kalos.

"Em... ¿Ash puedo hacerte una pregunta?" Le pregunta Serena mientras que Ash solo asiente.

"Tu... ¿planeas irte?' Le pregunta Serena mientras que tiene los ojos vidriosos, y Ash solo se pone triste. Si quería explicarle la situación lo hará de una manera que la haría sentir mejor.

"Serena... yo... Planeo quedarme aquí." Le dice Ash mientras que Serena simplemente empieza a verlo.

"Planeo quedarme porque soy el campeón de Kalos y como tal tengo que cumplir con mi responsabilidad, ya de dije a mi mama y dijo que la fuera a visitar." Dijo Ash haciendo que Serena sonría un poco, pero no la sintió de alegría, la sintió de auto-compasión.

 _"Bueno, es por eso… al menos estará a mi lado."_ Es lo único que piensa Serena y Vio que Ash va a hablar de nuevo.

"Aparte... la razón que quiero quedarme... es por ti Serena." Dice Ash mientras se sonroja y Serena solo lo mira sorprendida. De ahí Ash solo vuelve a hablar.

"Tú eres mi fuerza, gracia a ti Serena y creo que... Me enamore de ti Serena." Dice Ash mientras que saca su secreto mejor guardado y Serena queda en shock. Hasta que noto que Ash saca una caja pequeña.

"Siempre fue a ti que gane las batallas de gimnacio y es gracias a ti que me hice campeón. Así que Serena... Quizá no sea un experto en esto del amor pero... ¿Te casarías conmigo?" Le pregunta Ash mientras que se arrodilla frente a ella y abre la caja, revelando un anillo de oro. Sorprende completamente a Serena.

Pasa un momento incomodo de 2 minutos y todos absolutamente todos del restaurante se les quedan viendo. Hasta que Serena habla.

"Si... Ash... Quiero ser tu esposa." Dice Serena llorando de alegría y se pone el anillo Y ahora abraza y besa a Ash en la boca, haciendo que este corresponda el beso.


	3. Pokemon legendarios desaparecidos

**bien ahora que terminaron los prologos y ahora si empieza el fanfic.  
**

 **Disclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece, de ser asi haria canon este fanfic XD**

normal: dialogo de las personas y narracion

 **negrita: pokemons hablando y tambien se usa en lo que tengo que dar anuncios y rellenos en el fic XD  
**

 _cursiva: personas/_ _ **pokemons**_ _pensando. Tambien se usa en flashback_

subrayado: Bio-armor hablando

 **Bien antes de que inicie el capitulo de hoy a responder los reviews pasados, bien estos son los siguientes.  
**

 **Seiryu.001: Y creeme se pondra aun mas interesante**

 **SkyBoss72: MUCHAS GRACIAS. y aqui esta la continuacion**

 **zardX: no ningun OC seran malos. Para algo inserte unos OCs de mi parte XD. y cada 4-5 dias llegara una actualizacion**

 **DarkSoldier41: muchas gracias.**

 **DarkSoldier41: Puede ser pero de momento no quiero trabajar en la cronica. Quiero concentrarme en esta**

 **baraka108: Bueno pues que puedo decir, despues de la liga en el anime espero que se hagan novios XD, de los que mencionastes solo clemont tendra, pero no sera de ningun pokemon, lo sabras con el tiempo y kyurem es realmente malo. solo esperalo**

 **lightjeffdarkness: Y deberas esperar con el tiempo.**

 **Shadow the assassin: GRACIAS**

 **Guest: Y apenas comienza**

 **thor94: thanks, and ash will obtain the model AR**

* * *

Nos encontramos en la sala del origen, lugar que no se encuentra y a la vez se encuentra en la cima del monte corona. El único pokemon que residía ahí es arceus. Dicho pokemon deidad se encuentra descansando en la sala del origen, hasta que abrió los ojos y se levantó de su letargo, es ahí donde vio a una pokemon con apariencia de gato y de color rosado. La misma pokemon que presenció como fue que keldeo fue capturado en primer lugar y descubrir el misterio de estas desapariciones de pokemon.

 **"Arceus-sama, Arceus-sama, tenemos un problema."** Habla la pokemon que vio como keldeo fue capturado por esa piedra blanca.

 **"Mew, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No ves que ahora no tengo tiempo para tus juegos?"** Le pregunta arceus demasiado molesto hacia mew, sin saber que sus motivos son otros.

 **"Lo se arceus-sama. Pero ya descubrí como es que desaparecen los pokemons y... También encontré a los pokemons desaparecidos."** Habla mew haciendo que arceus le ponga demasiado interés en lo que tenga que decir mew esta vez.

 **"Y dime mew ¿Dónde están los pokemons desaparecidos?"** Le pregunta arceus demasiado intrigado y mew solo pone una cara triste. Pasan unos amargos 2 minutos y arceus decide que solo es una pérdida de tiempo. Hasta que mew empieza a hablar.

 **"Los pokemons que desaparecieron... No son más que armaduras ahora."** Esta revelación hizo que arceus volteara a verla y le pregunta con rabia.

 **"¿ENTONCES ESTAN MUERTOS?"** Pregunta arceus molesto y mew solo vuelve a hablar.

 **"N-No es así arceus-sama... Vi que un tipo capturo a keldeo con una piedra y lo capturan como a una pokeball. Aquí cambia porque la piedra toma la apariencia del pokemon que capturo y ahora una persona puede usar su forma, en forma de armadura y sus poderes también."** Explica mew haciendo que arceus dude un momento y al final habla.

 **"Mew si es una de tus bromas, te prometo que no te escuchare la próxima vez. Eso es imposible, ni siquiera la tecnología humana es tan avanzada para hacer eso. Te creo la parte en que capturan al pokemon y la piedra tome su forma pero... Lo otro ¿Que son meras armaduras ahora?. Simplemente se me hace ridículo."** Le dice arceus y mew se pone molesta.

 **"Pero arceus-sama... Es verdad vi a kyurem hecho armadura y a una persona atacando a keldeo. LO QUE LE DIGO ES VERDAD, PORFAVOR ARCEUS-SAMA, CREA EN LO QUE DIGO."** Dice mew un poco desesperada de que le crean y que arceus solo vuelva a molestarse.

 **"Mew te dije que esas son mentiras. No tienes prueba de lo que dices sea, siquiera verdad."** Dice arceus y mew solo piensa en algo que lo hará cambiar de opinión.

 **"Arceus-sama, le probare de lo que digo es verdad... le pediré al elegido que me ayude."** Dice mew totalmente enfadada de que le digan mentirosa y arceus habla.

 **"Bien pensado mew, si alguien puede resolver este problema es Ash. VE TRAELO ANTE MI."** Habla arceus y mew asiente completamente.

 **"De acuerdo, arceus-sama."** De ahí mew solo sale volando mientras que deja a arceus pensando un poco.

 _ **"Si es verdad lo que dijo mew y sobre el destino de keldeo... Es la mejor posibilidad que tenemos para evitar que más pokemons sufran el mismo destino. Ash necesitamos de tu fuerza, una vez más."**_ Nomás piensa arceus poniendo su mirada en la tierra, hogar de los humanos y pokemons.

Mientras tanto, en Kalos. Más especifico nos encontramos en la casa de Serena, donde ella y los demás amigos de Ash discuten sobre cómo va a estar la boda de las personas más importantes de Kalos.

"Entonces, ¿te casaras con Serena? eh Ash ya estas creciendo." Le dicen sus compañeras de viajes, mientras ven pícaramente a Ash.

"Pues... em... Sí, me casare con Serena." Dice Ash mientras que abraza a Serena y entonces Brock habla.

"Pero Ash aun eres menor de edad. Es mas en una semana cumples los 17 años." Le dice Brock y Ash solo maldice su suerte.

"Pues entonces tenemos unos em... 373 dias para planear la boda ¿no?" Pregunta Serena mientras que la misma esta agarrada del brazo de su prometido.

"¿No deberían conocerse más?" Habla Iris y todos se voltean a verla.

"Déjenme explicarles. Acaban de pasar de 'amigos' a 'prometidos'. ¿No deberían tener citas, ser novios por unos que mínimo 2 años para siquiera poder casarse?" Pregunta Iris y Ash y Serena se quedan pensando un rato. Ya que ambos no habían pensado en esa posibilidad.

"Pues..., temo que tienen ahora uno años para poder casarse." Habla Brock en forma de venganza hacia ello, pero más bien para Ash. Su venganza consiste en que él tiene prometida y el no, aun le batalla.

"Un momento Iris, ¿Cómo sabes de eso?" Pregunta Cilan e Iris se sonroja un poco. Después habla.

"Es lo lógico, ¿no creen? no sean críos o torpes enamorados." Dice Iris demasiado convencida y Ash empieza a hablar.

"En ese caso... ¿Serena quieres tener una cita?" Le pregunta Ash y Serena se sonroja un poco y después de pensarlo decide que sí.

"Si Ash, quiero tener una cita." Habla Serena mientras toma la mano de Ash y salen pero simplemente Cilan y Misty ponen una mano en los hombros de la pareja respectivamente.

"Ah no, les recomiendo no salir por ahora. Que de por si hay mucho reporteros que quieren preguntarles de como estará el asunto y si tienen una cita pues... supongo que solo le pondrán mas leña al fuego." Dice Cilan y Ash se queda meditándolo unos segundos.

"Aparte, ¿no creen que solo les daría más fama? digo ni yo como líder del gimnasio tengo esa fama." Habla Misty ahora y Serena solo lo piensa un momento.

"¿Entonces que sugieren que hagamos?" Pregunta Ash mientras que solo pone cara de aburrido y Serena solo se pone a su lado sonriendo. Ash al ver la sonrisa de Serena también sonríe.

"Qué tal si vemos... ¡¿QUE HACE UN CONDENADO MEW AQUI!?" Dice Paul mientras que solo apunta hacia la ventana y ve que efectivamente hay un mew parado frente a ellos.

La pokemon felino solo se pone a observar a todas las personas hasta que al final fija con la mirada a Ash. Después solo flota hasta estar a su lado y entonces se quedan viendo un rato. Todos simplemente observan que está pasando y Serena igualmente, ya que esta junto a Ash y se queda viendo por qué está viendo a Ash. De ahí la pokemon solo sonríe y flota más bajo. Sorpresivamente toma la mano de Ash y se dirige a la ventana, haciendo que Ash sea jalado en el proceso.

"QUE ESTA PASANDOOOO..." Se pregunta Ash mientras que notan que la pokemon tiene unos ligeros problemas para poder llevárselo. De ahí para y empieza a hablarles.

 **"Mew, mew mew me mew mew."** Dice la pokemon haciendo que todos los presentes la miren raro.

"¿Alguien sabe lo que dijo?" Dijo May mientras solo mira que todos tienen la misma cara confusa.

"AHHH QUE KAWAII." Dice Bonnie mientras que toma a la pokemon desprevenida y abraza a mew. La niña parecía disfrutar el poder abrazar a un pokemon legendario 'tierno' para ella.

"Bonnie, déjalo en paz, que tal si no está vacunado" Dice Clemont mientras se preocupa de lo que pueda hacerle a Bonnie.

"Si, Bonnie ya suéltalo." Le dice Serena y Bonnie se defiende.

"Pero es muy tierna, ¿cómo podría dejar a una pokemon tan kawaii como ella?" Dice Bonnie apretando más fuerte a mew. La pokemon simplemente se fastidio y se hace invisible, haciendo que Bonnie la suelte. De ahí solo se apareció frente a Ash nuevamente y lo empieza a jalar nuevamente.

 **"Mew mew mew mew."** Dice la pokemon mientras simplemente jala a Ash nuevamente. Y este intenta zafarse pero la pokemon extrañamente oprime más fuerza y Ash se desespera.

"AHHH QUE DIABLOS TE PASA MEW." Grita Ash ya completamente fastidiado de que lo esté jalando sin motivo aparente. Mew se puso a pensar la forma en que le explicaría la situación de los pokemons desaparecidos. Una vez que mew piensa las cosas solo levita un control remoto y se lo da a Ash, haciendo que todos se miren extraños.

"¿Quieres que vea la tele?" Pregunta Ash y mew simplemente hace un ademan de más o menos.

"Hazlo Ash, así sabremos cómo podemos ayudarlo." Dice Serena mientras que abraza a Ash y este solo asiente.

"Bueno... Es algo extraño sobre un pokemon legendario pero..."Habla Ash mientras que simplemente todos los demás compañeros le gritan.

"SOLO HAZLO." Le gritan los demás companeros haciendo que Ash solo se le caiga una gota. De ahí Ash simplemente toma el control que seguía levitando por los poderes de mew y con el mismo control prende la tele.

Lo primero que pasa es simplemente un anime que se llama taurina omega, y esto ocasiona que Paul e Iris se queden pegados a la tele viendo el anime. Ante esto mew solo niega con la cabeza mientras vuelve a hablar

 **"MEW. Mew mew mew."** Dice la pokemon, pero el resultado es el mismo. Nadie le entiende.

"¿Que está diciendo?" Dice Ash mientras simplemente pone cara confusa.

"Quizá no le guste el anime." Dice Bonnie mientras que se suma a los 2 entrenadores, mientras notan que están completamente entretenidos con el anime.

"Eso es... ¿Y si le cambiamos?" Habla Clemont y ahora habla Max.

"Pero el capítulo de hoy es interesante. ¿No le pueden cambiar luego?" Ahora es el turno de Max mientras que también se pega a la pantalla. Mew parece que niega.

"Ash, cámbiale entonces." Habla Serena mientras voltea a ver a Ash y esta no está a su lado, cuando voltea ve que el también se suma a la pantalla junto a sus otros compañeros de viaje.

"Pero Serena, el episodio es interesante." Dice Ash mientras que mew solo se pega la frente.

 **"MEW MEW."** Dice mew mientras que simplemente mira molesta a Ash y se va. Para cuando regresa tiene una ligera tabla de madera y con esta golpea a la cabeza del entrenador azabache.

"ESTA BIEN, LE CAMBIO." Dice Ash frustrado de no poder ver un buen anime y le cambia de canal. En esta se ve un documental de la vida de los pikachus y se van Paul e Iris. Pero bien que se suman, Dawn más que nada por su buneary y Brock. Ante esto Mew simplemente vuelve a golpear a Ash y el pobre cambia de canal. Esta vez pasan un canal sobre avances tecnológicos y se van todos, pero el único que se suma es Clemont y solo ocurre la misma reacción. Pasan exactamente unos 14 intentos y solo ocasiona que Ash que con varios moretones y un chichón en la cabeza, hasta que finalmente llega a aun noticiero.

 **"Mew mew mew mew."** Dice mew mientras hace que Ash suelte el control, ya que no quería ser golpeado por mew nuevamente y entonces todos se quedan a ver la noticia.

"...Y mientras tanto vemos que el campeón y reina de Kalos están protegidos en una casa de sus amigos. Como sea en otras noticias, tenemos una testigo que afirma que vio como desaparece otro pokemon legendario." Dice lo que parece una persona tratando de relatar la noticia y esto ocasiona que todos los amigos y el mismo Ash pongan una cara de sorpresa.

"OTRO POKEMON LEGENDARIO DESAPARECIDO." Exclaman todos al mismo tiempo y Mew solo se alegra de que al final entendieran.

"¿Esperen otro? cual fue el primero y... ¿Cómo ocurrió?" Se pregunta Ash mientras piensa que pudo ocasionar esto.

"Bien ahora con la noticia de hoy, estamos ante una testigo clave. ¿Cómo se llama señorita?" Le pregunta el noticiero a una chica que vestía con pantalones pirata blanco, con una camiseta morada de manga corta y también se le notaban unas deportivas moradas. Ella es de cabello color negro bastante largo y ojos morados se veía de altura normal.

"Me llamo Aliya." Dice la chica mientras que simplemente contestaba la pregunta, además de estar un poco tímida.

"Ok, se llama Aliya, digamos esto. Sabe que no es la primera persona que tiene estos avistamientos..., ¿cierto?" Le pregunta el reportero y ella asiente.

"Si... no sería la primera, más espero ser la última." Dice la chica mientras que contesta directamente a la pregunta.

"Bien puede decirnos que pokemon ¿desapareció esta vez?" Le pregunta el reportero y ella contesta.

"No pudo verlo bien en la oscuridad de la noche pero..., por la silueta pude reconocer a keldeo." Dice la chica mientras da la información requerida.

"Usted vio las noticias pasadas según nos dice. ¿Nos podría decir algo diferente a los demás testigos?" Le pregunta el reportero y Aliya hace memoria hasta que la encuentra.

"Si, según la persona pude notar que parecía un kyurem, pero más bien una especie de humanoide." Dice Aliya mientras trata de recordar lo que vio la noche pasada.

"¿Es todo lo nuevo? Si es verdad ¿cómo pudo saber que es kyurem?" Le pregunta el reportero y Aliya contesta.

"Por la cola que tenía en la parte trasera. Es todo lo que tengo que decir." Dice Aliya y el reportero y parece que finalmente cesan las preguntas.

"Muchas gracias por tu ayuda Aliya, de toda la información, parece que estamos más cerca para saber qué pasa. Puedes retirarte." Dice el reportero y Aliya asiente y se va del estudio.

"Bien pues ahí lo tienen, mientras tanto haremos un recuento de los testigos y que pokemons desaparecieron. Claro por el orden de desaparición." Dice el reportero y en la pantalla aparece una especie de números.

"El primer testigo es Arturo y vio desaparecer a lugia, el segundo es dialga y palkia, proporcionado por Dante Toriyama, el tercero es Groudon presenciado por Satou Skyress. Siguiendo con la lista Yami Anderson que presensio a kyogre. Le sigue Alain que vio desaparecer a xerneas, sigue regigigas con la testigo Crystal Hart. Faltarían por mencionar a zygarde por parte de Rayan Ohara y no podemos olvidar a los más recientes que son zekrom por parte de Max, reshiram que lo presencio Light Yuki, rayquaza proporcionada por Ana Paula y finalmente la última que vio a keldeo que recordando a Aliya." Dice el reportero y Ash apaga la tele asimilando todo lo que escucho.

"¿E-escucharon lo mi-mismo que y-yo?" Habla Ash complemente confundido y asustado de lo que oyó.

"S-si, también lo escuche." Dice Serena mientras que miraba simplemente lo que acaba de pasar.

 **"¿Mew mew mew?"** Habla la pokemon que no dijo nada desde que se dio la noticia a conocer.

"Entonces..., ¿en esto quieres nuestra ayuda no mew?" Pregunta Ash y la pokemon asiente.

 **"¿Mew mew mew mew..., mew?"** Dice la pokemon mientras se alegra y entonces jala a Ash. Haciendo que este se retuerza y Ash ahora grita.

"¿Adónde me llevas?" Le pregunta totalmente frustrado y mew solo lo suelta. Ahora piensa como le dirá que arceus necesita traer a Ash para que le ayude con su misión.

 **"Mew mew."** De ahí la pokemon recordó una cosa que lo ayudaría a comunicarse e igual levito una pluma y un papel y ella toma ambos. Ella solo se puso a dibujar una línea horizontal perpendicular a una vertical. Luego traza otra línea en 90 grados hacia la derecha y otra línea en 90 grados a la derecha nuevamente. Abajo de la misma empieza a dibujar varias líneas horizontales, exactamente pone unas 17.

"Ya sé. Quiere que juguemos al ahorcado." Hablan Max y Bonnie y la pokemon solo sonríe.

"¿Ahora que se trae en mente?" Se pregunta Paul mientras solamente piensa que es ridículo todo lo que hace el pokemon.

"¿Que pasa Paul?" Le pregunta Dawn a Paul y este le responde la pregunta.

"Me parece tonto que un pokemon quiera jugar cuando hay una situación grave como los pokemons desaparecidos." Es lo único que piensa y mew solo le pega al de pelo morado en la cabeza.

"No lo haría a no ser que... Quiera decirnos algo." Dice Clemont y La pokemons solo asiente mientras revolotea.

"¿Que nos quiere decir?" Pregunta Misty y Ash contesta.

"Es lo que averiguaremos no Serena, ¿chicos?" El chico les pregunta a todos y ellos asienten.

"Bien, hagamos nuestro mayor esfuerzo. Es... la B." Dice Ash y la pokemon solo dibuja un círculo en donde sería la cabeza.

"Bueno me toca..., ¿es una R?" Pregunta May y la pokemon se alegra poniendo la R unas tres veces.

"Voy yo entonces... la I." Dice Max confiado y la pokemon solo dibuja una línea simulando ser el cuerpo

"Mejor no opines Max, es obvio que va la A." Dice Bonnie y la pokemon se alegra poniendo la A unas cinco veces.

"Bien hasta ahora solo tenemos 'a rara a ar' voto por la C" Dice Clemont y mew solo pone otra letra ahora dice 'Ca rara a arc'.

"... Digo la E" Dice Brock y solo ven como escribe la E una vez, ahora el mensaje dice 'ca rara a arce'

"Digo la M" Dice Misty y la pokemon solo pone el otro brazo.

"Haber dejen de hablar. Digo que falta la N." Dice Iris y la pokemon asiente repitiendo la N solo una vez teniendo un claro 'cap raran a arce'.

"Lo tengo, capturaran a arceus." Dice Cilan y Mew solo se alegra de que hayan entendido el mensaje de ahí todos se sorprenden.

" ¿CAPTURARAN A ARCEUS?!" Dicen todo el grupo, aunque Paul si se haya sorprendido, lo dijo con su actitud actual.

 **"Mew. Mew mew mew."** Dice el pokemon gato y entonces todos se ponen a pensar.

"Entonces... ¿Mew puedes guiarnos hasta haya?" Pregunta Ash y mew solo asiente.

"Bien chicos tenemos que llegar al fondo de esto." Dice Ash y saca a su charizard.

"Ok." Dicen sus demás compañeros y también sacan a sus pokemons voladores, almenos los que tenían.

"Vámonos." Dice Ash mientras está montado sobre charizard y Serena solo estaba abrazada de él. De ahí solo sale volando y todos los demás le siguen.

"¿Por dónde es mew?" Le pregunta Ash y Mew parece pensarlo un poco y luego recuerda.

 **"Mew, mew mew."** Dice la pokemon y todos la siguen.

Pasan exactamente unas horas, pero al final los llevo al monte corona. Mejor dicho en la cima.

"Me traen recuerdos este lugar." Dice Dawn y con eso Dawn y Ash asienten.

"Si, muchas cosas pasaron aquí... Pero ahora es por un asunto realmente serio. Bien mew donde esta arceus?" Pregunta Ash y mew simplemente se pone a pensar.

 **"Mew mew mew."** Habla la pokemon y el pikachu de Ash parece que empezara una conversación con ella.

 **"Pika. ¿pikachu?"** Le pregunta el pikachu y la pokemon le 'explica' la situación.

 **"Mew mew mew... mew**." Dice la pokemon haciendo que pikachu entendía la situación.

 **"Pikachu."** Dice el pikachu y se va con su entrenador.

 **"Pika pika pikachu."** Le explica el pokemon a su entrenador y este parece entender la situación.

"Bien mew, abre la puerta, em sala... Lo que sea y llévanos a la sala del origen." Dice Ash y mew entiende y se hace invisible por unos momentos.

Pasan unos instantes en los que para los 11 entrenadores se les hacía eterno. Hasta que al final aparecen las escaleras y se terminan el cielo, en otras palabras podrían ver el final que se encontraba incompleto. El primero en avanzar es el entrenador de pikachu que simplemente pone un pie en las escaleras y empieza a avanzar. La siguiente es Serena, seguida de Bonnie, Max, May, Brock y finalmente Cilan. Los demás se quedaron abajo con la excusa de 'vigilar' la entrada. Para entonces solo avanzan y se detienen al ver que Ash se detiene, explicando que no hay más hacia adelante.

"Ash será mejor regresar." Dice Max mientras solo ve hacia abajo y se asusta ya que están demasiado altos.

"No... Arceus nos necesita y no podemos defraudarlo." Con eso dicho el entrenador solo pone una mano hacia el borde de las escaleras y la misma desaparece.

"Qué tal si..." Despues de cuestionarse Ash solo pasa por ahí y su cuerpo desaparece.

"AASH." Gritan los demás preocupados y el mismo solo asoma la cabeza.

"Es seguro pasar" De ahí Ash toma la mano de Serena y la jala, haciendo que los demás tomen confianza y entren.

Una vez que entran solo ven que ahí un piso completamente de cristal debajo de ellos. Ellos curioseaban como esto hacia que no se viera nada desde haya abajo. Una vez que tocan los pisos, estos se iluminan y ven como los reporteros siguen en la casa de Serena, esperando que regresen.

"Al parecer no se rinden." Dice Max al ver la cantidad de gente haya abajo.

"¿CREES? no se van los reporteros esos. Que chismosos." Dice May quejándose de todo el tiempo en que los reporteros solo siguen ahí.

"Vamos ¿qué esperabas? son famosos." Dice Brock y May parece pensarlo un poco.

 **"Si terminaron de curiosear me gustaría que me pusieran atención."** Habla una voz que demuestra autoridad y todos voltean a verlo. Notan que es el pokemon deidad, el dios de todos los pokemons. El mismo arceus en persona.

"Arceus, me dijeron que quieren atraparte." Dice Ash y arceus solo mira confundido.

 **"¿De que estas hablando elegido?"** Esta pregunta hecha por arceus hizo que Serena viera raro a Ash.

"¿Elegido?" Le pregunta Serena y Ash asiente.

"Si, porque crees que siempre me meto en los problemas de los legendarios" Le pregunta Ash a Serena y ella solo asiente.

"Bueno, mew nos advirtió que querían capturarte y meterte en esas pokeball raras." Le explica Ash y arceus solo mira a mew amenazadoramente. Ella por su parte solo sonríe.

" **Bien, vallamos al grano. Ash, quiero que investigues todo lo relacionado con la desaparición de pokemons legendarios a gran escala."** Dice arceus y Ash asiente, pero se le ocurren unas preguntas.

"Arceus... ¿Cómo inicio todo esto?" Pregunta Ash y arceus solo se queda pensativo.

"Por favor Arceus. Dínoslo." Habla Cilan y Ash decide hablar.

 **"Empezó..., como cualquier reunión anual de leyendas... hace unos 4 meses..."** Arceus en ese momento empieza a explicar el cómo paso

 **Flashback**

 ** _"Entonces, ¿quiénes faltan?"_** _Pregunta Arceus a todos los pokemons en general._

 _ **"Solo faltan 4 pokemons, arceus-sama."** Habla Xerneas contando a los pokemons._

 _ **"Y son yveltal, kyurem, giratina y ho-oh."** Menciona lugia los pokemons restantes._

 _ **"Bueno, luego les pueden contar lo que paso..., empecemos esto."**_ _Habla arceus mientras ve que no pasaba nada y empezó a hablar de los problemas._

 _ **"Sabía que algunos de esos pokemons que mencionaron se les conoce por saltarse estas salas, pero ho-oh no. Aun así no preste atencion a ese detalle. Jamás imagine al que no preocuparme por la desaparición de unos pokemons terminaría con que varios más desaparecieran."** Habla Arceus mientras que recuerda lo ocurrido hacia los entrenadores._

 _ **"Mientras que los vigilaba desde el piso que ya conocen. Note que algunos pokemons no estaban en su lugar. Pasaba cada vez más seguido y..., hice otra reunión de legendarios, pero de emergencia. Para esa fecha keldeo, aún seguía aquí."** Habla arceus mientras intentaba recordar lo que paso, o al menos de relatar lo importante._

 **Fin del flashback**

 **"Quien diría que keldeo desapareció ayer. El descubrir como se logro es la pista más clara para saber que paso con los otros."** Habla Arceus y todos se ven preocupados.

"No te preocupes arceus. Nosotros llegaremos al fondo de este asunto. ¿Verdad chicos?" Pregunta Ash mientras que voltea a ver a los demás y ellos asienten.

"Por supuesto arceus. Nosotros los buscaremos." Habla Bonnie con la energía que la caracteriza

 **"Gracias humanos. Sabía que podía confiar en el elegido y sus amigos."** Habla arceus y Ash solo se avergüenza de lo que le dijo arceus.

"No creo que sea necesario investigar. Tan solo voltéense." Dice una voz extraña y para remarcar lo obvio, inesperada y ocasiona que todos los entrenadores se volteen para atrás y todos se congelan al ver la persona que al parecer causo que los pokemons desaparezcan.

"T-tu fuiste..." Ash solo se le hela la sangre al ver al personaje y en las pupilas solo puede ver como el personaje sonríe macabramente.


	4. X-cross arceus

**Espero que les guste este capítulo y otra cosa, al fin debutaran directamente las bio-armors, recuerden que el prólogo 2 solo era un cameo, aun así, si debuto en ese el modelo KU activado y se dirá el cómo se activan. En fin vallamos a los que nos importa**

 **Disclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece, de ser así haría canon este fanfic XD**

Normal: dialogo de las personas y narración

 **Negrita: pokemons hablando y también se usa en lo que tengo que dar anuncios y rellenos en el fic XD**

 _Cursiva: personas/_ ** _pokemons_** _pensando. También se usa en flashback_

Subrayado: Bio-armor hablando

 **Bien antes de que inicie el capítulo de hoy a responder los reviews del cap anterior, bien estos son los siguientes.**

 **XCutterOmegaNik: cada 4/5 días, si demorare más avisare.**

 **Cutesaralisa: de hecho es Giovanni el que recibirá leche..., creo XD.**

 **Arturojeff: Eto... ninguna X-cross es malvada o buena solo depende de su dueño y Tobías no volverá a aparecer en este fic por ahora.**

 **SkyBoss72: y acertaste, jeje eso es lo que busco XD lo inesperado y que bueno que te creaste cuenta.**

 **baraka108: bien yo responderé tus preguntas en orden: Giovanni. Si han investigado pero no encontraron nada. Son una combinación de las 3 cosas, pronto las descubrirás. Mismo destino que clemont ósea... Tendrá bio-armor pero no estará basado en pokemon. Solo los de palkia y dialga, pero en una medida menor. Y aquí está la continuación.**

 **zardX: AQUI ESTA!**

 **Shadow the assassin: y ya no tendrás que esperar XD**

 **j **orgelatina148: Exacto XD****

 **Dato curioso: ¿Sabias que junichi masuda apoya al amourshipping?**

* * *

"F-fuiste t-tu ¿verdad? ¿Giovanni?" Pregunta Ash mientras solo ve como sonríe macabramente.

"Y qué. Simplemente quiero el control de todo." Es lo único que dice el líder de la mafia de Kanto y Ash vuelve a hablar.

"Pe-pero ¿porque lo hiciste?" Le pregunta Ash mientras intenta recuperar la cordura.

"¿Porque? Ahí Ash debes de saber que yo, siempre he buscado el control de todo." Le dice Giovanni y Hace que Ash solo lo vuelva a mirar molesto, hasta que se le ocurrió una pregunta más siniestra.

"¿Porque metiste los pokémon a esas pokeballs raras?" Le pregunta acusadoramente y Giovanni solo mira confundido.

"¿Pokeballs raras?... A, te refieres a ¿esto?" Giovanni solo mete una mano en su abrigo y saca una piedra completamente blanca, lo que resaltaba son 2 puntos celestes que están alineados de tal forma que hace que parezcan 2 ojos y tiene una gema verde azulino arriba de estos.

"¿Qué es eso?" Le pregunta Ash al ver aquella piedra.

"¿Esto?" Giovanni solo mira la piedra y sonríe.

"Ah, esto es una..., bio-armor, no contiene nada, como un cascarón vacío." Habla Giovanni, mientras que causa el temor en todos los entrenadores.

 **"¿Cascaron vacío? Explícate ahora."** Habla arceus mientras que se pone en posición de pelea. Solo ocasiona que Giovanni se ría.

"Lo que hace esta cosa es increíblemente sencillo. Primero captura al pokémon y después... Las personas se pueden fusionar con el pokémon para aumentar los poderes de la persona. Un avance de la tecnología, esto será... La revolución de las batallas pokémon, el futuro de la relación humano y pokémon y lo más importante... LA EVOLUCION DE LOS POKEMONS." Dice Giovanni mientras que Ash solo voltea a sus demás compañeros y notan que estos tienen miedo. Aun así Ash debe de hallar la manera de como detenerlo y empieza a hablar.

"Pero si dices el futuro, revoluciona y evolución de los pokemons... SIGNIFICA QUE SOLO LOS EXTIGUIRAS." Grita Ash furioso hacia Giovanni y este solo se ríe macabramente. Una vez que termina de expresar lo absurdo de lo que quiere Giovanni, este solo sonríe, pero esta no es macabra ni mucho menos burlona. Esta sonrisa que da todos las sintieron cálida, real y de completa felicidad.

"Pobre Ash. Solo lo están entendiendo mal, si tan solo te unes a mí, sentirás lo que será capaz en este nuevo mundo." Habla Giovanni y Ash solo lo escucha, de ahí vuelve a proceder.

"Ash..., entiendo que esto se vea completamente difícil y complicado pero..., eres el único que puede traernos a ese futuro." Le dice Giovanni y Brock pregunta.

"¡¿Por qué?!" Le pregunta furioso el criador.

"Porque... Ash es el único que consiguió la aprobación de arceus y no es todo eso. Posee un vínculo especial y misterioso no solo con sus pokémon. Sino también con los pokémon legendarios, por lo tanto es muy fácil decir que aquel que tenga a arceus en su poder, será el dios de esta dimensión. Ash..., tú debes ser ese dios... Tú debes de guiarnos. Tú debes de portar a arceus. Y tú... debes de abrir el camino a este nuevo futuro. ¿No lo sabes? tu por algo... Eres el elegido." Giovanni da ese discurso y ocasiona que Ash se ponga a pensar en eso. Todos sus amigos lo ven preocupado y le dicen que eso está mal.

"Ash no lo hagas, no ves que está mal." Brock es el primero en hablar, ya que se dio cuenta de lo que quiere Giovanni.

"Ash sé que puedes cometer muchas tonterías. PERO ESTA ES UNA ESTUPIDEZ." Le grita Max, ya que siente que esto solo será problemático.

"Ash, está jugando contigo, no lo olvides." Le recuerda Cilan y toma May la palabra.

"Por favor. NO LO CONSIDERES." Le intenta convencer May

"Por favor... Piensa en los pokémon. Piensa en nuestros amigos." Le pide Bonnie a Ash y este solo sigue pensando.

"Ash... TE PROMETO QUE NUNCA TE PERDONARE SI ACCEDES." Le grita furiosa Serena, ya que el mismo parece que nadie lo escucha.

 **"Pika pika."** Hasta su pikachu estaba diciendo que esa es una idea completamente pésima.

 **"Mew mew..."** Dice la pokémon gato mientras igual y al igual que su pikachu estaba realmente asustada.

 **"Elegido... No seas ciego. Si accedes te aseguro que nada terminara bien."** Le dice Arceus y Ash decide hablar.

"Ya tome una decisión." Dice Ash y empieza a caminar hacia Giovanni.

 _"¿Realmente no lo hizo?"_ Piensa Serena aterrada ante la idea de que Ash haya elegido la opcion de seguir los pasos de Giovanni.

"Tomaste una sabia decisión. Créeme las futuras generaciones te agradecerán por lo que hiciste." Le dice Giovanni y entonces Ash solo sonríe.

 _"Ash... que has hecho... Te... odio..."_ Piensa Serena mentalmente al ver que Ash, efectivamente se fue al lado de Giovanni.

"Que tengo que hacer." Dice Ash y Giovanni le entrega la piedra.

"Tienes que apuntar hacia arceus y decir cross-capture. ¿Fácil no?" Pregunta Giovanni y Ash solo asiente. De ahi se voltea hacia arceus y lo apunta.

 **"Ash estas por tomar un camino oscuro, si decides hacerlo."** Habla Arceus mientras ve que efectivamente, Ash lo está apuntando con la piedra.

"ASH DETEN ESTA LOCURA." Le grita Brock mientras intenta convencerlo.

"NO LO HAGAS." Dice Max asustado de que la persona que más admira, sea capaz de hacerlo.

"Ash..." Serena solo mira con decepción a Ash, que decidió cometer el peor error de todos.

 **"Pikachu?"** Pikachu solo se pregunta con horror hacia el entrenador.

"Y bien Ash ¿qué esperas?" Le pregunta Giovanni mientras que Ash solo baja la mano y mete la piedra en una bolsa de sus pantalones. Entonces se voltea y solo observa hacia Giovanni.

"Gracias por entregarnos lo que hacía desaparecer a los pokémon." Dice Ash y todos se quedan sorprendidos. No solo por la acción que hizo, sino que parece que lo tenía planeado.

"¿QUE? ¿Engañado por un mocoso?" Se pregunta Giovanni con rabia y simplemente se enoja.

"Así es. Sabía que esto esta incorrecto y... Sabía que jamás me lo perdonarían." Dice Ash y todos en especial Serena, se alegran de que nunca fuera su objetivo.

 _"Ash... Realmente es sorprendente y buen actor. Creo que nunca debería llevarle la contraria jeje."_ Piensa Serena mientras que solo respira aliviada.

"Entonces tu jamás avanzaras a esta nueva y prometedora época. Es una vergüenza para alguien con talento Ash." Dice Giovanni mientras que solo mira con decepción a Ash.

"Claro que no Giovanni. Esto... Solo será la extinción." Habla Ash y el líder de la mafia de Kanto solo vuelve a reír macabramente.

Serena que ya estaba asustada solo abraza a Ash de la espalda.

"Ash tengo miedo." La reina de Kalos igual se escucha muy asustada y Ash la consuela.

"No te preocupes Serena. Todo irá bien." Habla, haciendo que Serena se tranquilice.

"Al parecer siempre tendré que hacerlo con mis propias manos." Dice Giovanni y saca una pokeball.

"VE PERSIAN." Giovani solo lanza una pokeball y de esa sale el pokemon gato de Giovanni.

 _"En ese caso solo usare este pokémon."_ Ash piensa en una estrategia y al final sabe que pokémon usar.

"¡Hawlucha yo te elijo!" Ash lanza la pokeball y revela solamente al pokémon halcón.

"Usa joya de luz." Giovanni ordena a su pokémon y este asiente y lanza los cristales hacia hawlucha. El pokémon las esquiva simplemente saltando por en medio de todos los ataques.

"Hawlucha usa golpe karate." Ordena Ash y su pokémon asiente. Se dirige hacia persian velozmente y en el camino cargaba el ataque. Justo cuando estaba por golpear a persian, Giovanni le ordena esquivarlo y el pokémon asiente. Una vez que esquiva aquel golpe, solo se queda a un lado.

"Persian usa garra umbría." Al estar literalmente al lado del hawlucha este pokémon rápidamente lanza el ataque hacia él, logrando darle un buen golpe. De ahí Ash solo piensa el mejor momento y decide usar otro movimiento.

"Hawlucha, usa tijera X." Ash se lo ordena a su pokémon y el pokémon lucha asiente. Este cruza los brazos y se dirige con potencia hacia el pokémon felino y le asesta un buen golpe. De ahí solamente se levanta y se va a encararlo otra vez.

"Usa garra umbría." El pokémon solo asiente a su maestro y prepara sus garras. De ahí se dirige hacia hawlucha y este lo esquiva. Estando en el aire a Ash le dio la oportunidad de derrotar a este pokémon de forma definitiva.

"Hawlucha usa patada salto alto." Ash asiente y el pokémon logra asestar ese fuerte rodillazo hacia el gato y solo vuelve a saltar. Ahora estando un poco debilitado, persian logra resistir estar de pie un tiempo más.

"Hawlucha termina con plancha aérea." De ahi su pokémon asiente y toma impulso para usar el movimiento que referencia a la lucha libre. Una vez que llega al suelo solo se libera una cortina de humo, anunciando que hawlucha definitivamente logro derrotar aquel pokémon gato.

"Tsk, seguramente eres una molestia Ash." Dice Giovanni mientras que solo devuelve a su pokémon.

"Me da risa oírlo de ti Giovanni." Dice Ash mientras que solo enfurece a Giovanni.

"Bien... Este será mi siguiente pokémon. Ve Golem." Giovanni saca a su segundo pokémon resultando ser ese pokémon de tipo roca.

"Bien hawlucha, ¿puedes seguir?" Le pregunta Ash a su pokémon y este asiente.

 _"Tengo que vencerlo con este pokémon. Es el ultimo que tengo."_ Piensa Giovanni mientras ve como lograra vencer a su oponente y desata el ataque ahora.

"Golem, usa pedrada." Ordena Giovanni a su pokémon y este obedece, mientras expulsa unas piedras de su armadura y lo lanza contra hawlucha. El pokémon de tipo lucha y volador esquiva dos de las piedras, pero la tercera le da completamente.

"Hawlucha ¿puedes levantarte?" Le pregunta Ash y su pokémon le obedece levantándose sin ninguna dificultad.

"En ese caso, usa golpe karate." Le ordena Ash a su pokémon y la mano izquierda empieza a brillar. De ahí se dirige hacia el pokémon de roca y lo golpea, mandándolo a rodar un poco.

"Tsk, usa rodillo de púas." Al dar esta orden, Golem simplemente empieza a rodar hacia el mientras que de sus piedras salen varios picos.

"Hawlucha esquívalo." El azabache le da un comando hacia el pokémon luchador, pero el pokémon no logra esquivarlo y le hace daño. Una vez que termina de arrollarlo, Hawlucha se levanta y se pone en posición de pelea.

"Halwlucha usa golpe aéreo." Una vez que Ash le da el comando, hawlucha se dirige contra golem y le da un golpe. Pero el pokémon siendo de tipo roca, este movimiento se hizo poco efectivo.

"Ahora usa golpe karate." Le ordena Ash y el pokémon solo intercepta al pokémon y le logra dar al pokémon roca. Esto ocasionó que retrocediera unos metros, antes de que Ash logre hacer que su pokémon lo remate, Giovanni le ordeno que lo esquive. De ahí simplemente Giovanni le da órdenes a su pokémon de que lo esquive y este solo es alcanzado nuevamente por hawlucha.

"Hawlucha, termínalo con patada salta alta." Le ordena Ash y hawlucha obedece, pero esta vez el pokémon de tipo roca lo esquiva y esto causa mucho daño a hawlucha.

"Mi turno. Usa placaje." Le ordena Giovanni a su pokémon y reacciona al instante, procede contra hawlucha, nomás para asestarle un poderoso placaje, haciendo retroceder a hawlucha. De ahí es Ash quien planea su próximo movimiento.

"Hawlucha usa golpe karate." Le ordena a su pokémon y este se acerca al pokémon de tipo roca.

"Que no se acerque, usa pedrada." De ahí el pokémon solamente le lanza varias piedras para evitar que se acerque. Pero el ataque es simplemente inútil, ya que hawlucha logro golpearlo con el golpe karate. De ahí Giovanni empieza a desesperarse ya que ve que su pokémon está siendo debilitado, hasta noto que está al borde del cansancio.

"Golem, termínalo con desenrollar." De ahí el pokémon asiente y empieza a girar contra hawlucha. Antes de que Ash pudiera reaccionar hawlucha es golpeado, igual el resultado se repite por dos veces, hasta que Ash tiene una oportunidad.

"Hawlucha usa plancha aérea." De ahí hawlucha salta alto y cuando puede divisar a golem, solo se dirige hacia el con enorme velocidad. Una vez que chocan ambos pokémon, se libera una cortina de humo. Una vez que pasa se revela que el ganador es hawlucha.

"No esperaba menos de ti hawlucha." Le dice Ash a su pokémon y solo voltea a Giovanni." Saca a tu siguiente pokémon tonto. No creo que puedas vencerme." Le dice Ash y el solo se queda pensativo un rato."

"... Está bien, golem regresa." Solo levanta la pokeball del pokémon y esta es arrastrada hacia la luz. De ahí solo mete una mano en su bolsillo y se revela un objeto. Este objeto es completamente dorado, además de tener una curvatura en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Aun así tiene la piedra verde y los ojos azules. Cuando Ash lo comparo con el que le dio Giovanni, se sorprende de que tenga los mismos patrones que los de la piedra. De ahí se le ocurrió hacerle una pregunta.

"¿Qué es eso?" Le pregunta Ash mientras ve a Giovanni sonreír.

"¿Esto? Es simplemente el modelo GI" Habla Giovanni y los demás compañeros hablan.

"¿M-modelo Gi?" Pregunta May al ver esa piedra.

"Si, para el corto de gratina." Habla y ahora esta vez arceus habla con ira en su voz.

 **"Humano torpe, libéralo de ahí."** De ahí arceus le ordenan al líder de la mafia y este niega.

"Porque no se lo preguntamos a giratina. ¿Oye giratina quieres salir?" Le pregunta Giovanni a la piedra y los ojos azules empiezan a brillar."

"No. Jamás saldré de aqui. Es mi destino ser el dios de los pokémon." Habla la piedra y todos se asustan.

"En verdad..., ¿eso es giratina?" Pregunta Brock mientras ve la piedra.

"Si, esto es el futuro de las batallas pokémon. Déjenme demostrar su poder. ¿Estás listo giratina? no, mejor dicho, modelo GI." Esto asusto a todos los presente incluyendo a Ash.

"Por supuesto que sí. Maestro." La simple mención de esa palabra puso a los 2 pokemons legendarios presentes preocuparse por giratina.

 **"¿Mew, mew?"** Simplemente pregunta mew a arceus.

 **"No estoy seguro mew, pero... Sé que giratina no es malvado... ¿O sí?"** Se pregunta arceus.

"suficiente platica." Toma la piedra y la pone enfrente de él.

"Modelo GI." Al mencionar estas palabras la piedra verde y las dos luces azules empiezan a brillar."

"Bio-link, set on." Dice Giovanni y en la piedra verde empiezan a salir varias lineas blancas, simulando ser letras, pero a una altura irreconocible.

"Bio-link establecido. Preparando sistema. Configurando X-cross giratina, en línea." Una vez que la piedra termina de decir comando simplemente empieza a brilla desapareciendo de la mano de Giovanni. De ahí simplemente lo recubre un montón de antimateria. Una vez que termina el campo de antimateria, se ve diferente Giovanni. En vez de vestir su típico traje, tenia otro.

Ahora se ve que tiene un traje completamente negro ajustado, y en sus pies lleva una armadura que tiene dos dedos pequeños y picudos de color dorado, también en los pies lleva 2 decoraciones doradas uno arriba y el otro abajo, también la armadura se extiende en forma triangular protegiendo las rodillas, en esta esta incrustada una gema roja. En el pecho lleva una armadura con la parte de enfrente en patrones de grises y rojos, además de tener un circulo azul en el pecho, siendo esta más bien una luz. Otra cosa también es que lleva unas decoraciones doradas siendo dos en los hombros y cuatro en las costillas, 2 por costilla. se ve también una cola larga como el que asemeja al pokémon, además de que el casco se asemeja a la forma de la cabeza del pokémon, También se le nota unas armaduras de color gris que cubren todo el antebrazo, terminando en la parte de la palma con 3 puntas rojas asimilando ser garras.

Una vez que termina toda la transformación, todos se les hela la sangre al ver que aquella armadura es demasiado parecida a la del pokémon giratina.

"Esto es la X-cross. Lo que sucede cuando te fusionas con un pokémon." Habla Giovanni y todos se aterran.

 **"Humano, giratina ¿qué han hecho?"** Se pregunta Arceus mientras que solo mira a la armadura de Giovanni.

 **"Simplemente quiero sacarte de ese puesto tonto."** Habla giratina y arceus solo lo mira molesto.

"Q-que miedo." Habla Serena y Ash voltea a verla.

"Serena, te prometo que terminare con esto." Dice Ash mientras la ve a los ojos y ella asiente."

"¿En serio? Quiero verte intentarlo." Habla Giovanni y Ash solo ve a su hawlucha dispuesto a pelear otra vez."

"Hawlucha, usa golpe karate." Le ordena Ash y él se va hacia Giovanni y logra golpearlo, pero Giovanni ni se inmuta.

"Mi turno." De ahí Giovanni solamente se concentra y se dirige hacia hawlucha a toda velocidad.

"Garra dragón." De ahí Giovanni da ese ataque de tipo dragan hacia el pokémon y sorprendentemente lo deja inconsciente de un golpe. Ash lo regresa a su pokeball, pero antes de que pueda sacar otro, Giovanni le golpea el estómago y como tenia todavía las puntas rojas, le atraviesan la ropa y por consiguiente le dejan una herida que causa que le salga sangre.

"AAAASH." Serena se va a socorrerlo

"¿Estas bien?" Pregunta Serena angustiada.

"S-si no te arg preocupes." Le dice Ash mientras sonríe.

 **"?El bicho del elegido puede seguir? va que tonterías. Giovanni termínalo."** Dice la voz de diratina

"Le acuerdo. Le quitare la Bio-Armor y capturare a arceus yo mismo." A una velocidad impresionante de acerca a Ash y golpe a Serena alejándolo de él. Una vez que está cerca de él, este le quita la piedra y la apunta a arceus.

 **"En serio ¿crees que dejare que me captures humano?"** Le pregunta arceus totalmente confiado.

"No espero menos. Prepárate." Antes de que Giovanni pueda siquiera golpear a arceus, este desaparece. Para entonces, es golpeado por el movimiento velocidad extrema de arceus.

"Tsk, esfera aural." Pone las palmas de las manos hacia enfrente y se ve también unos círculos azules en las palmas, de estas salen una energía azul y se forma en una esfera. Una vez que divisa a arceus, lanza el ataque y le da de lleno.

"Cuchillada." Lanza el ataque hacia arceus usando las garras de la armadura, haciéndole varios cortes a arceus. Una vez que está lo suficientemente cansado, Giovanni usa la piedra y la pone enfrente de él.

"C **r** o **o** s- **c** a **p** u **t** r **e."** Hablan al mismo tiempo Giovanni y giratina mientras que simplemente aparece un torbellino azul alrededor de arceus. Todos los compañeros de Ash incluyendo el mismo, se aterran de lo que ven. Ya que simplemente no podían moverse y solo vieron como capturan a arceus. Cuando termina el proceso simplemente ven como unos aros blancos lo rodean y termina siendo una esfera pequeña y esta se va a la Bio-Armos. Lentamente la piedra toma la cabeza del pokémon arceus.

"Esta completo." Giovanni materializa un portafolio y al abrirlo ve otras piedras, mas específicos once. Antes de que siquiera pueda meter la piedra en el portafolio, el pikachu de Ash usa cola férrea en la mano izquierda, donde sostiene la piedra.

 **"Pokémon insolente."** Dice giratina y antes de que pueda tomar la piedra nuevamente mew la levita hasta Ash. El azabache toma la Bio-Armor y mira a mew.

"¿Quieres que la use?… Arg." Dice Ash mientras toma la piedra y a continuación siente del dolor ocasionado por la herida de Giovanni.

 **"Mew."** Dice la pokémon

"B-bien" De ahí Ash toma la piedra y un texto aparece en la gema verde de la Bio-Armor de arceus.

"ADN reconocido. Iniciando enlace." De ahí simplemente Ash se levanta y mira a Giovanni

"Así que ¿finalmente piensas guiarnos? Ya es tarde Ash." Le dice Giovanni y Ash simplemente mira molesto.

"Jamás los guiare pero... ¡TE DETENDRE DE SER NECESARIO GIOVANNI!" Dice Ash y levanta la piedra hacia arriba.

"MODELO AR." Dice Ash mientras simplemente nombra la piedra y luego la pone hacia enfrente de él.

"BIO-LINK, SET OOOON." Grita Ash con pasión y simplemente la piedra reacciona

"Bio-link establecido. Preparando sistema. Configurando X-cross arceus, en línea." De Ahí se crea una esfera luminosa alrededor de Ash.

"UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Simplemente se escucha la voz de Ash

"AAASH" Todos sus compañeros lo veían preocupado.

"Ash..." Serena simplemente se veía preocupada con todo esto. pero una vez que pasa la esfera luminosa, Ash se ve diferente.

Ahora tiene igual un traje ajustado negro, con lo que parece una armadura de color blanca con detalles amarillos en los pies y también con partes que protegen sus rodillas, estas últimas de color grises. Lleva también una armadura que protege toda la parte de la mitad del abdomen hasta el cuello, esta de color blanco nuevamente, lleva a aclarar que la parte de enfrente esta de color gris, y en las costillas y en la parte de atrás de color blanco además de una luz blanca en el pecho. También lleva en los antebrazos unas muñequeras de colora amarillo y con una punta en triangulo que protege el dorso de la mano. El casco es sencillo simplemente es de color blanco, con una decoración en forma triangular debajo de una línea gris, siendo esta que está en la frente. El casco lleva también una saliente de blanco con gris, similar al del pokémon, además de una cola parecido al del pokémon. En la espalda se encuentra el adorno dorado de arceus.

Una vez que los demás compañeros ven a Ash, este solo los ve y dirige su atención a Giovanni y lo golpea. El golpe hizo retroceder a Giovanni, y este simplemente se prepara para lanzar una garra dragón y se dirige hacia Ash. Una vez que casi le logra dar, Ash lo para con una mano y lo hace retroceder.

"Tsk, nada mal para tu primera vez. Elegido." Dice Giovanni mientras que solo se dirige hacia Ash y este lo esquiva.

"Tierra viva." Una vez que Ash dice su próximo ataque, solo golpea hacia abajo y la tierra que pisa Giovanni es sacudido repentinamente, haciendo que suelte la maleta.

"Pikachu usa cola férrea." Le ordena Ash a su pokemon viendo que este se encuentra afuera y lanza el ataque a la maleta. Causando que se quiebre y todas las Bio-Armors salgan volando al suelo.

 **"Amigos del elegido, tomen una Bio-Armor."** Les ordena la voz de arceus y todos asienten. De ahí la primera en agarrar una Bio-Armor es Serena y tomo una que se asemeja a xerneas. Pero los demás antes de que pudieran tomar una armadura, solo se ve que se levanta su sombra y los engulle.

"AMIGOOOOS." De ahí se descuida y luego siente que su pecho es atravesado por algo. Al notarlo ve que Giovanni lo golpeo y no solo eso, su mano lo toma del rostro y lo lanza a una pared.

"ASSHHH." Antes de que Serena pueda alcanzarlo todas las Bio-Armors restantes brillan y reaccionan con el piso y notan que el piso los empieza a tragar lentamente, incluyendo a Serena.

"SERENAAAAAAAA." Grita Ash antes de siquiera poder levantarse.

 **"No te preocupes elegido. El piso se los llevo a otras partes del mundo, ahí estarán a salvo del otro humano."** Le dice Arceus y Ash solo se desmaya.

"Bien, parece que el 'elegido' cayó derrotado." De ahí Giovanni vuelve a su forma normal y vuelve a tomar al modelo GI y lo guarda en su saco. De ahí toma un comunicador y habla con alguien.

"Gracias Kage, haz sido de ayuda." De ahí cuelga y se va de ahí.

Pasan unas horas y Ash se levanta, al verse mejor ve que esta con su ropa normal

"¿D-dónde estoy? ... ah SERENA." Grita preocupado Ash.

"No te preocupes elegido, tu novia y las demás Bio-Armors están a salvo de ellos. Ahora hay una misión. Debes de encontrarlas todas antes de que alguien las tome." Le dice Arceus en su forma de Bio-Armor

"Entiendo arceus... Pikachu ¿puedo preguntarte algo?" Le pregunta el azabache a su pokémon.

 **"Pika."** El pokémon asiente.

"Cada vez que use el Bio-Armor... Me prometes ¿qué estarás en tu pokeball? es peligroso estar fuera de tu pokeball, en esos momentos." Le dice Ash y su pokémon se queda pensando.

 **"Pika."** Dice su pokémon asintiendo.

"Bien... Y ¿si alguien ya gano la Armor?" Pregunta Ash a su Bio-Armor.

"Lo convenceremos de que se una a nuestra causa." Dice el modelo AR

"De acuerdo.. Vamos." Dice Ash mientras sale de ese lugar, con su pikachu en su hombro y el modelo AR siguiéndolo.


	5. Modeos RE KE ZE

**Antes de volver con Ash y co. Vamos al fin a poner a los OCs como protas, se presentaran todos y son 3 OCs. Por capitulo, así que en unos 3 capítulos volveremos con Ash, bien que empiece la historia y el ultimo OC. Se presentara con Serena y Ash**

 **Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, de ser así haría canon este fanfic XD**

Normal: dialogo de las personas y narración

 **Negrita: pokémon hablando y también se usa en lo que tengo que dar anuncios y rellenos en el fic XD**

 _Cursiva: personas/ **pokémon** pensando. También se usa en flashback_

Subrayado: Bio-armor hablando

 **Torterrax-99: megaman ZX nada tuvo que ver XD. y Serena tendrá la armadura de Xerneas, lamento si te incomoda.**

 **Arturojeff: bueno... ningún OC sera malo, excepto los mios ¿ok? a y recuerda que esta el pokémon legendario encerrado en las piedras, por lo que podrán comunicarse, pensar y blah blah.**

 **NikAssasins: ¿algo? Esto es súper épico y como dijo soldier, esto apenas está empezando.**

 **SkyBoss72: bueno, depende de sus personalidades reaccionaran y algunos si se unirán fácilmente otros... bueno eventualmente se unirán. Los está ayudando a reunirse con arceus.**

 **zardX: pues los OCs. Tomaran sus bios, porque estaban muy aterrados, em... fue a proposito y solo llevo a Serena a otra parte, Kage los secuestro con su sombra... luego sabrás a lo que me refiero y están regadas por unas regiones. Y será en el próximo cap n.n**

 **Shadow the assassin: jeje, que puedo decir. Este fic es épico B|**

 **DarkSoldier41: ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

 **Cutesaralisa: Por supuesto que sí, pero hasta el final de esta temporada XD a y sobre Serena... es tan sensual que no puedo decir nada.**

 **baraka108: Exacto y ahora vamos a ver a los primeros OC, y gracias por darme la reacción de tu OC, así trabajo menos XD.**

 **Para referencias de cómo son las Bio-Armors tanto en armadura como en piedra, visiten mi cuenta de DeviantArt, me pueden encontrar como 'tailsodinson'**

* * *

Nos encontramos en la región de Unova, más concreto en pueblo Arenisca. El sol brillaba abundantemente, con el clima despejado y los pidove revoloteaban por ahí y el pueblo se ve a varias personas platicando, en pareja y comprando. Pero en esta ocasión nos enfocamos en un chico con cabello negro, tiene algunas partes de su cabello de color rojo, ojos azules, piel blanca, también es alto y delgado, se ve que tiene unos 20 años fácilmente. Tiene también una chamarra negra con detalles rojos, también se le nota un pantalón negro con detalles rojos igualmente, con cinturón negro, además de llevar deportivas negras. En su cinturón se nota que lleva una espada de doble filo con una longitud de 75 Cm, también lleva sus pokeballs. El muchacho estaba en lo que parece el mercado del pueblo Arenisca. Siguió caminando en los puestos hasta que entro en una tienda de piedras evolutivas.

"Bienvenido, buscas piedras para evolucionar a tus pokémon?" Le pregunta el vendedor de la tienda.

"Em..., algo así. Solo vengo a comprar unas mega-piedras." Le pregunta el chico y el vendedor niega.

"Está bien. Vea las que tenemos disponibles." Le pregunta el vendedor.

"Bueno, está bien. Veré que tiene." Dice el chico y se va a curiosear por la tienda. Viendo varias piedras evolutivas y unas mega-piedras. De ahí simplemente pide unas piedras y el vendedor toma una lucarita y una absolita y lo pone en un cesto.

El chico vuelve a curiosear un poco más por la tienda y entonces ve una piedra que le llama la atención. La apariencia de la piedra es completamente blanca, con dos especies de cuernos saliendo de los lados, además de que tiene una forma de trapecio invertido. Lo que más llama la atención es que tiene una gema verde y unas luces azules. Una vez que la divisa le habla al vendedor.

"Disculpe, ¿cuánto por esta piedra? ¿Para qué sirve?" Le pregunta el chico y el vendedor habla.

"¿Esa piedra? ni idea, la encontré hace 3 días. De hecho no se para que sirve esa piedra, a lo mejor es para decoración. Si te interesa son unos 20 poke-yenes." Le dice el vendedor y el chico simplemente se queda pensando. Después toma su decisión.

"¿Cuánto será con las mega-piedras?" Pregunta el chico mientras parece que realmente está interesado en la piedra extraña.

"Sera unos 120 poke-yenes." Le dice el vendedor y el chico asiente. Saca una cartera y saca el dinero y se lo paga. Una vez que pago por las 3 piedras simplemente sale y saca a sus pokémon. Los pokémon del chico son un lucario, una serperior y una absol.

"Bien amigos, bueno Link, te compre una mega-piedra, al fin podre darle uso a mi mega-aro." Le dice el chico mientras que le entrega a su lucario de apodo link la lucarita y a su absol le entrega una absolita.

"Em... Lo siento serperior, pero no te compre nada." Le dice el chico a su pokémon y ella solo asiente y se pone a ver a su alrededor.

"Bien... Veamos esa piedra." El chico pone la mano en la bolsa y simplemente saca la piedra rara, pero al tocarla la gema empieza a brillar.

"¿¡Pero qué..!?" Se pregunta el chico al ver la piedra y entonces empieza a ver textos en la piedra y al parecer dice unas palabras.

"ADN reconocido. Iniciando enlace." Dice la piedra y entonces el simplemente la suelta. Una vez que la suelta esta empieza a flotar.

"¿Q-que eres?" Le pregunta el chico asustado y desenfunda su espada, mientras que sus pokémon toman posición de ataque.

"Saludos humano... Tú debes de ser Light Yuki. ¿Correcto?" Le pregunta la piedra y el chico de nombre Light se asusta.

"¿C-como sabes mi nombre?" Le pregunta Light.

 **"Serp, serpe"** Le amenaza su serperior y la piedra simplemente vuelve a hablar.

"Soy el modelo RE, anteriormente conocido como reshiram. Lamento si te asuste pero... Necesito de tu ayuda." Le dice el modelo RE y Light solo guarda su espada.

"¿Ayuda para qué?... Un momento recuerdo como te capturaban y vi también... a un peli-verde que asesinaron esa vez." Le pregunta confundido y a la vez el cómo recordó ese suceso.

"Para derrotar al estúpido de giratina. Ese tonto me hizo esto." Le dice reshiram, pero de manera molesta.

 **"Grrrr grr."** Dice el lucario de Light y reshiram parece que asiente.

"En efecto, N trato de protegerme pero... Solo causo su muerte. En todo caso, siendo que te elegí Light Yuki... ¿Estarás dispuesto a pelear?" Le pregunta reshiram directamente y Light se queda pensando.

 _"¿Sería lo correcto? ¿Enserio giratina hizo esto?... ¿que debería hacer?"_ Se cuestiona Light y después de unos momentos asiente.

"Está bien, te ayudare pero... ¿Dónde empiezo?" Le pregunta Yuki mientras que el modelo RE medita la respuesta.

"Necesitaremos la ayuda del elegido y de arceus para esta tarea. Si tenemos suerte arceus aun estará libre. Dirijámonos a Kalos, donde actualmente está el elegido." Dice el modelo RE y Light asiente.

"De acuerdo en ese caso... Vuelvan chicos." Dice Light mientras devuelve a sus pokemons en sus pokeballs. Y entonces empieza a caminar.

"¿Donde dices que vamos?" Le pregunta Light al modelo RE.

"A Kalos, lugar donde se encuentra el elegido." Le dice modelo RE.

"Bien, vamos." Confirma Light y empiezan a caminar.

Caminan un rato hasta que escuchan la voz de una chica y se voltean a ver. Al voltear ven que es una chica que vestía pantalones pirata blanco, con una camiseta morada de manga corta y también se le notaban unas deportivas moradas. Ella es de cabello color negro bastante largo y ojos morados se veía de altura normal. Al ver mejor se ve que huía de algo y cuando ve a Light solo se tropieza.

"Ehh niña ¿estás bien?" Le pregunta Light mientras va a socorrerla.

"Em... Supongo extraño." Dice la chica y solamente se levanta.

"¿De qué corres?" Le pregunta Light y ella le responde.

"Corro de... HAA esa cosa." Dice la chica y simplemente apunta al modelo RE.

"Pero si apenas acabo de conocerte... Espera ¿cómo es?" Le pregunta reshiram y la chica se pone a pensarlo.

"Es... bueno café, con rojo y una especie de cuerno café y también tiene una gema." Le dice la chica y entonces el modelo RE habla.

"Me suena a keldeo... Espera, ¿eres otra portadora?" Le habla el modelo RE y la chica se queda confundida.

"¿Portadora?" Es lo único que pregunta.

"Si, ósea, posees un Bio-Armor." Le dice el modelo RE y los 2 se quedan confundidos.

"Bio-Armor?" Los 2 preguntan al mismo tiempo y solo se miran.

Antes de que reshiram pueda responderles una pregunta llega flotando otra Bio-Armor esta es de figura pentagonal, con una punta hacia abajo, tiene también una especie de cuerno que sale por la parte de arriba y es de color crema especialmente. También a los alrededores lleva un relieve de color azul fuerte y el resto de la figura excepto el centro es de rojo. En la parte inferior es de azul claro. Lleva también la característica gema verde y las luces azules.

"Vaya como corres. Espera Aliya puedo explicar... ¿Reshiram eres tú?" Pregunta esa Bio-Armor al modelo RE.

"Si keldeo soy yo... Supongo que eres conocido ahora como modelo KE, ¿no?" Le pregunta el modelo RE y este responde.

"Sí, soy el modelo KE, y por si no lo sabes soy el Bio-Armor de Aliya... Pero se asustó." Explica KE y Aliya respira profundo.

"Entonces... ¿Eres algo así como mi sirviente?" Le pregunta emocionada y su Bio-Armor niega.

"No, lo que hago es que te presto mis poderes y tomas una armadura basada en mi apariencia y pelear. Simple ¿no?" Le contesta y pregunta el modelo KE.

"Bueno... no se pelear, pero se de gimnasia y varios deportes. Quizá me ayude." Habla Aliya.

"Bien, no hay tiempo que perder así que vámonos." Habla Light y asienten, asi que solo vuelven a platicar.

"A proposito... ¿Cómo encontraste tu Bio-Armor?" Le pregunta Light y Aliya intenta recordar.

"Bien... Lo gane en un concurso de gimnasia hace unas horas. Pero hasta ahora lo toque y simplemente empezó a hablar... Cuando dijo mi nombre me asuste y salí corriendo y... Sabes el resto." Aliya le responde su pregunta y Light asiente.

"Bien... ¿Y a donde te diriges?" Le pregunta y Aliya lo vuelve a pensar.

"Por ahora, solo me dirijo al próximo concurso de gimnasia o de algún otro deporte, hehe y ¿tú que haces?" Le contesta y a la vez le pregunta Aliya a Light.

"Pues... no planeo hacer nada de momento." Le contesta Light de la forma más calmada posible.

"¿Y entonces qué?" Le pregunta Aliya y Light simplemente niega.

"Simplemente quiero una vida tranquila." Es lo único que le dice Light.

"Si es interesante, pero tenemos que movernos." Dice el modelo RE mientras solo vuelven a caminar.

Pasan unas horas hasta que se logra ver a lo lejos la ciudad.

"Ahhhh reshiram no seas aburrido, ¿qué tal si vamos a comer algo?" Le pregunta el modelo KE y a RE solo 'mira' molestamente a KE.

"¿Enserio keldeo? ¿Enserio? nosotros no comemos." Le recuerda RE.

"Ahhhh, que aburrido." Le responde KE.

"Buena idea, vayamos a comer. ¿Qué dices Light?" Le Pregunta Aliya a Light y este parece meditarlo.

"Em... Está bien... Supongo." Dice Light

"Pos a comer, venga yo invito." Dice Aliya y empieza a correr, ocasionando que Light solo respire y la siga.

Pasan unas horas hasta que llegan al pueblo ladrillo, mientras caminaban solo miran a sus lados para ver donde podían encontrar un restaurante. Una vez que logran verlo solo se van al restaurante y ven que venden comida japonesa.

"Ya sé, ¿qué tal si comemos sushi Light?" Le pregunta Aliya y Light se queda pensando.

"Está bien... Supongo." Es lo único que dice Light

"Y de paso también a nosotros." Habla el modelo KE y RE lo regana nuevamente.

"Keldeo, nosotros ya no comemos." Le recuerda el modelo RE.

"Modelo RE eres un aburrido." Es lo único que dice el modelo KE

"Keldeo tiene razón." Dice Aliya haciendo que RE y Light se sorprendan y KE 'salto' de alegría.

"¿Ven? Se lo dije, podemos comer." Solamente dice KE alegre, pero Aliya niega."

"Que coman nuestros pokémon" Dice Aliya y keldeo solo maldice por lo bajo.

"Que aburrida Aliya." Simplemente se queja KE.

"Como sea... Eh Light. Qué tal si guardamos a nuestros pokémon, digo no todos los días las personas ven un Bio-Armor." Dice Aliya y Light asiente.

"De acuerdo, modelo RE." Dice Light y RE asiente y solo se pone en su cinturón, al igual que KE, las luces azules de ambos simplemente se ponen grises, como si estuvieran durmiendo.

Una vez que asienten simplemente entran al restaurante y piden una mesa. Pasan unos minutos y finalmente le dan una mesa y después de otros minutos los atiende un mesero.

"¿Que desean comer?" Les pregunta el mesero.

"Serán 2 órdenes de sushi y 6 platos de comida pokémon." Dice Light y el mesero asiente. Una vez que toma la orden simplemente se va a atender a otro cliente.

"Dígame ¿que desea ordenar?" Le pregunta el cliente a este personaje. Él se veía alto y esta medio flaco, además de tener cabello blanco y ojos negros. Tiene una polera blanca, chaqueta color gris con detalles verdes y un pantalón de color azul oscuro, además de contar con unos zapatos blancos.

"Deme una orden de teriyaki y 6 platos de comida pokémon por favor." Es lo único que dice el chico y el mesero asiente. Una vez que esta solo empieza a flotar una piedra completamente negra. Tiene forma de rombo y tiene una especie de cuerno en la parte superior con forma de rayo y en la punta de arriba tiene un punto azul. Además de las ya reconocidas gema verde y luces azules brillantes.

"Max, tenemos que irnos a Kalos, pronto." Le dice esa Bio-Armor y el chico de nombre Max habla.

"Espérate zekrom, ¿tenemos tiempo sabes? digo aparte soy humano y debo de comer." Es lo único que le dice el chico de nombre Max y zekrom niega.

"Como sea, entonces termina rápido." Le dice el modelo ZE y Max decide ignorarlo.

"Bien, salgan chicos." Dice Max mientras lanza sus 6 pokeballs y salen los pokémon gallade, un eevee shiny, una staraptor shiny, un goodra, una luxray y un noivern

"Bien chicos, terminemos rápido de comer ¿ok? alguien está de gruñón." Dice Max y solo voltea a ver al modelo ZE.

"OYE NINO ESCUCHE ESO." Le dice ZE y este se solo rie.

 **"¿Vui vui vu?"** Simplemente le pregunta su eevee.

"Si no te preocupes Nik, todo saldrá bien... Espero" Es lo único que dice Max.

 **"Ga gallade."** Le avisa su gallade y Max solo le presta atencion y nota que su gallade apunta al modelo ZE.

"¿Dices que sientes otro Bio-Armor Cutter?" Le pregunta Max y su gallade, Cutter asiente.

"Bien... quiero que lo examines." Le ordena Max y Cutter asiente y se acerca a la mesa de Light y Aliya.

Mientras tanto con ellos, se encuentran platicando mientras que ignoran el hecho de que Cutter se está acercando a ellos.

"Entonces dices que quieres ser gimnasta... ¿Porque?" Le pregunta Light.

"Porque es una forma de enfocar mi energía. ¿Soy hiperactiva sabes?" Le contesta Aliya.

"Si entiendo... ¿Tienes pokémon?" Le pregunta Light.

"Si... Qué tal si me los ensenas y yo te enseno los míos." Le propone Aliya.

"Em... De acuerdo." Le contesta y saca a sus pokémon ya mostrados antes. Link su lucario, absol y serperior.

 **"¿Serpe?"** Le pregunta su serperior y Light sonríe.

"Si, ya vamos a comer." Le dice Light y su pokémon sonríe.

"Ehh, que padres, bien me toca a mí." Dice Aliya y saca 3 pokeballs. Una vez que las saca salen de estas una infernape, una glaceon y un garchomp

"Estas son Nadia, Lyanna y Balerion. Saluden a nuestros nuevos amigos." Dice Aliya mientras sonríe.

 **"Infer."** Dice la inicial de fuego mientras retrocede un poco, revelando una naturaleza tímida.

 **"Gla."** Dice la glaceon mientras solo ve a los pokémon del otro lado y luego los ve como si nada.

 **"Garcho."** Dice su garchomp saludándolos de una forma amable.

 **"Grrr."** Link gruñe y solo ve a una dirección.

"¿Que pasa link?" Le pregunta Light a su pokémon.

 **"Grrrr."** Es lo único que dice su lucario y se va corriendo.

"¿Le pasa algo a Link?" Le pregunta Aliya.

"Es posible que haya detectado... Una Bio-Armor y se fue a investigar." Le contesta Light.

"Entiendo, Nadia acompáñalo." Dice Aliya y su pokémon retrocede un poco y entonces asiente.

Pasa un momento en los que Link acompañado de Nadia salieron en busca de la Bio-Armor, pero en su camino se encuentran con Cutter. Una vez que los 3 pokémon se encuentran solo se miran unos momentos y hablan entre ellos. Cabe destacar que ningún humano puede entenderlos.

 **"¿Tú que haces aquí? ¿Alejado de tu dueño?"** Le pregunta Cutter al dúo.

 **"¿Y tú? a que se debe la pregunta"** Le pregunta Link, de manera agresiva.

 **"Bueno, mi maestro me mando a buscar algo."** Le pregunta Cutter de la misma manera.

 **"Y ¿q-que es?"** Le pregunta Nadia a Cutter.

 **"Es confidencial."** Le responde Cutter.

 **"Si como no. ¿Qué tan** **confidencial?"** Le pregunta Link.

 **"Lo** **suficiente."** Le responde Cutter.

 **"¿D-de casualidad te suena el termino Bio-Armor?"** Le pregunta Nadia tímidamente.

 **"... Es lo que estoy buscando."** Le responde Cutter verdaderamente sorprendido.

 **"Tengo una idea."** Dice Link y Nadia solo lo mira.

 **"¿Enserio Link?"** Le pregunta Nadia y Link asiente.

Pasan unos minutos y al final se encuentran fuera del restaurante donde Light y Aliya se encuentran afuera, y aparte todos sus pokémon se encuentran dentro de sus pokeballs excepto 2 que son Nadia y Cutter.

"¿Cuándo saldrá ese entrenador?" Dice Aliya impacientada.

"No creo que tarde, digo Link esta con él y no creo que se vaya con mi pokémon." Es lo único que dice Light, aunque también se le notaba impaciente.

Hablando del rey de roma, el entrenador conocido como Max sale al fin y lo sigue su lucario.

"Y bien, ya estoy aquí ahora ¿qué?" Es lo único que pregunta Max al ver que su gallade y el lucario de link vuelven a sus posiciones antes de toma las Bio-Armor de la perdona y al volver con su dueño se las ensena.

"Ese debe ser zekrom no hay duda." Dice el modelo KE al ver al modelo ZE.

 _"Entonces le debo dar crédito a Link. Gracias a el encontramos otro portador."_ Es lo único que piensa Light al ver la Bio-Armor.

"Bien, creí que era el único con esas cosas." Dice Max mientras se acerca al dúo de portadores.

"Ahora... ¿Me darías mi Bio-Armor por favor?" Le pregunta un poco molesto Max y Light asiente, dándole así su Bio-Armor y este se lo devuelve.

"Bien, al parecer estamos juntos en esto." Dice Max y Light se queda pensando un poco.

 _"¿Sería correcto traer a otro? bueno quiero entender que no nos verán raro."_ Piensa Light mientras examina la situación.

"No te preocupes Light, digo ¿a dónde vas Max?" Aliya calma a Light y se dirige a preguntar a Max.

"Pues... a Kalos, donde según zekrom está el elegido." Dice Max y entonces ZE empieza a hablar.

"Y le digo que se apure, pero no. Se está distrayendo." Se queja su Bio-Armor.

"No seas impaciente zekrom, le llegaremos sin duda." Le tranquiliza RE.

"Si claro, lo dices porque siempre eres tranquila y no te das cuenta del peligro que corren las personas." Le repela ZE.

"¿¡ERES UNA CHICA?!" Pregunta sorprendido KE.

"Bueno... prácticamente sí." Dice RE

"Bien no perdamos tiempo, vámonos ya." Dice Max mientras que toma a ZE y lo guarda en su cinturón y los demás siguen su ejemplo.

"Esperen, quiero hablar con ustedes." Les dice una voz misteriosa y cuando se voltean ven a un adolescente de 18 años. Tiene pelo blanco con un mecho cubriendo su ojo izquierdo. Tiene ojos azules y también es de piel clara. Tiene una gabardina que le llega hasta las rodillas de color naranja, con un área amarilla que cubre su cintura. Tiene un pantalón blanco y unas botas con rojo en la punta de las botas, blanco en el talón y tiene un adorno metálico dorado que cubre su tobillo. Lleva además una espada larga que le llega al pecho con mango y punta verde, el resto es gris.

"¿Quién eres?" Le pregunta Aliya al ver al sujeto.

"Mi nombre clave es Roodo no yamabi. El liberador del fuego." Es lo único que le dice el sujeto.

"¿Y qué quieres?" Le pregunta Max.

"Quiero que se unan a nuestra causa." Les dice Yamabi y Aliya responde violentamente.

"Si tu causa es con giratina, ESTAS MAL DE LA CABEZA." Le dice completamente molesta.

"Lo entendieron mal, nosotros no queremos más que la paz en todas las dimensiones." Les dice Yamabi y vuelve a proceder.

"Entendiendo que nuestros métodos no son convencionales pero... Les aseguro que nuestra causa es la más noble que ahí, solo piénsenlo, hubo muchos problemas con los pokémon legendarios y nosotros los contuvimos en estas Bio-Armors para evitar más problemas. ¿No lo creen?" Les dice y ellos lo meditan un poco.

"¿Es cierto eso?" Habla Light que se nota que dudaba.

"¿Es en serio Light? ellos no hablan de paz, HABLAN DE EXCLAVITUD." Es lo que dice Max y Aliya asiente.

"Es verdad. ¿Qué clase de paz es si encierran a pokémon legendarios para esto?" Dice Aliya y Light se pone nervioso.

"Light, escúchalos, esta con giratina y... Él nos traiciono." Le dice su modelo RE

"Estoy de acuerdo con reshi esta vez. ¡No te atrevas humano!" Le dice ZE

"No lo dudes, sabes que es lo correcto." Le dice KE.

 _"¿Que debo elegir?... Es cierto, ellos no piensan en la libertad."_ Lo medita Light y al final da su respuesta.

"Tu causa no es noble." Es lo único que dice Light.

"¿Sera así? Bien, entonces... MUERAN." Les grita Yamabi molesto y con una mano toma la espada y los ataca. Ellos lo logran esquivar pero antes de que puedan reaccionar solo reciben otro ataque.

"¿Qué hacemos? antes de que podamos sacar a nuestros pokémon el..." Dice Aliya y entonces RE empieza a hablar.

"Es la hora de usar la X-cross." Dice RE.

"Cierto, chicos, al activarla digan nuestro modelo, bio-link set on. Nosotros nos encargamos del resto." Les dice KE.

"Pero dense prisa." Les recuerda ZE.

"De acuerdo." Dice Max y todos toman su Bio-Armor, no sin antes guardar a sus pokémon.

"Modelo ZE." Dice Max y la piedra brilla.

"Modelo KE." Ahora grita Aliya.

"... Modelo RE." Ahora grita Light.

"Bio-Link, SET ON." Gritan los 3 al mismo tiempo.

"Bio-link establecido. Preparando sistema. Configurando X-cross zekrom, keldeo, reshiram. En línea." Dice Cada modelo mientras empiezan a brillar y un torbellino de agua cubre a Aliya, El cuerpo de Max empieza a despedir electricidad y no se nota la persona y a Light simplemente lo cubre una pared de fuego.

Ahora cada uno se ve diferente una vez que pasa la transformación.

Max tiene un traje ajustado negro y unas botas negras con una especie de gema gris que cubre la rodilla, además de tener garras 3 en la parte de enfrente y uno atrás, acomodado como zekrom. Tiene una armadura que cubre el pecho que es de color gris, además de unas líneas que marcan los pechos y el abdomen, al igual tiene el circulo azul brillante y una gema por la parte interna de la armadura de color gris. Tiene unas alas y cola que recuerdan al pokémon. Además de unas muñequeras de color gris con garras negras y una extensión en la parte del codo de color negro. Solo se le notan los ojos y tiene un casco que sobresale un poco por la parte de enfrente con un cuerno en la parte de enfrente y uno en la parte de atrás con un punto azul.

Aliya tiene un traje ajustado negro y tiene unas botas azules en los pies y crema en los tobillos hasta las rodillas. Tiene también una muñequera de color crema hasta el codo y azul en la parte de la muñeca, además de tener guantes blancos. Tiene una armadura de color celeste que cubre la mayoría del pecho y unos cortes triangulares con un cuadrado en el pecho y el círculo azul, con hombreras y estos son de color crema. Tiene un casco y cola que recuerdan al pokémon además que solo deja ver los ojos.

Light tiene un traje ajustado negro y unas botas blancas con cuatro garras, tres al frente y uno atrás además de tener unos mechones de pelo en la parte externa de la pierna, tiene además una armadura que cubre el pecho de color blanco con una línea triangular gris y en la punta está el circulo azul brillante. Tiene muñequeras con alas en los lados externos de las mismas y unas ligeras garras de color gris, además de una línea gris del mismo color. Tiene un casco blanco con unos cuernos blancos y de estos salen unas telas blancas, simulando ser parte de la cabeza del pokémon, además de la cola con parecido a la de reshiram.

"Tsk... También pueden hacer eso. Bien demostraron su punto pero... Ni crean que ganaron, solo ganaron tiempo, hasta luego... Idiotas." De Ahí Yamabi simplemente se sube a un carro obviamente robado y huye de ahí.

"Espera." Dice Light y reshiram lo detiene.

 **"Está bien Light, déjalo ir. No merece la pena."** Le calma reshiram y solo respira profundamente.

 **"Que mal, quería hacerlo pagar."** Se queja zekrom.

"Bueno, al menos fue fácil esto." Dice Aliya y se destransforman, volviendo a su apariencia normal y las Bio-Armors solo están flotando.

"Bien tenemos que ir a Kalos." Les recuerda Max.

"¿Que esperamos? Vámonos ya." Dice el modelo KE.

"Cierto... Light?" Dice Max y solo ve a Light.

"... Si... Vamos con arceus y el elegido." Dice Light y todos se alegran y solo corren al pueblo arenisca a tomar un barco que los lleva a Kalos.


	6. Modelos KY RA GR

**Aquí están los otros Ocs. Faltan 1 capítulos para volver que paso con Ash y mostrar el décimo OC. Otra cosa, puede que shippie unos pokémon pero eso será a mi antojo, en fin ahora vamos con esto.**

 **Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, de ser así haría canon este fanfic XD**

Normal: dialogo de las personas y narración

 **Negrita: pokémon hablando y también se usa en lo que tengo que dar anuncios y rellenos en el fic XD**

 _Cursiva: personas/_ ** _pokémon_** _pensando. También se usa en flashback_

Subrayado: Bio-armor hablando

 **Shadow the assassin: Lo sé y en este cap ya aparecerá tu OC.**

 **baraka108: exacto no necesariamente se llevaran bien, pero tienen una meta en común. Y no ya no se llama team rocket, creo que te lo mencione, pero pronto daré oficial el nombre a los demás. Y si reshiram es hembra :3 y asesinaron a N, kalm no existe en el anime así que aquí tampoco y Cameron lo veo un cobarde XD**

 **Cutesaralisa: y aquí esta. No este es otro Max, que hasta ahora que lo pienso, tienen unas coincidencias XD, y el otro Max no tendrá pokémon**

 **NikAssasins: Lo se XD, en fin espero que te guste este capítulo también**

 **zardX: y lo veras en este capítulo, en fin espero que no te decepcione.**

 **SkyBoss7: y aquí está tu personaje ya haciendo su debut. Y gracias por comentar que estuvo bueno, eso me inspira :3**

 **Para referencias de cómo son las Bio-Armors tanto en armadura como en piedra, visiten mi cuenta de DeviantArt, me pueden encontrar como 'tailsodinson**

* * *

Nos encontramos en lo que parece un laboratorio poco iluminado. Lo único que se ve es la luz tenue de una computadora y estas tienen unos cables que están conectadas a 2 piedras en una mesa aparte. Por suerte la luz logra iluminar las piedras. Una de estas piedras tiene una apariencia hexagonal, más que nada de la altura mal alto y de los lados un poco compacto. Está dividido en 2 colores, la parte de arriba esta de color azul y la parte de abajo blanco, además que tiene un relieve que asemeja un rostro, la parte superior de este rostro es de color azul y el resto es claro. Cabe mencionar que tiene la gema verde y las luces azules. Y la otra piedra es completamente cuadrada con dos rectángulos tridimensionales a sus lados. Es completamente rojo excepto por unos detalles, tales como que la parte del prisma cuadrangular tiene la mitad inferior de color gris, en los prismas rectangulares tiene unas líneas negras y un circulo negro en la parte inferior. Además de tener 2 especies de cuernos rojos y las ya conocidas luces azules y gema verde.

"Esto debe de funcionar." Dice una voz masculina que se encuentra en la computadora y se ve que está presionando unos botones del teclado. Una vez que termina ve que la computadora despliega una pantalla y parece que está cargando un programa a las 2 piedras. Se ve que está funcionando.

"Si, esta vez funcionara." Dice el hombre, pero nota que a los segundos algo del programa empieza a fallar, ya que la pantalla tiene una ventana que dice peligro. El hombre simplemente cancela el programa y golpea la mesa furioso.

"¡Mierda! Ya es el intento número 274 y aún tengo el mismo problema." Dice el Hombre y se nota que voltea a las piedras.

"Lo siento kyogre, pero no soy capaz de lograr hackear la Bio-Armor." Dice el hombre y simplemente prende la sala y se revela su vestimenta. Tiene cabello negro, mide 1.90 de alto, sus ojos son azules tiene un tono de piel blanco, y es delgado. En cuanto a su vestimenta, simplemente se asemeja a las que usa una vestimenta parecida a la de Colress.

"No te preocupes Yami, haz hecho todo lo posible." Le dice una de las piedras, mas específicamente la piedra de azul y blanco.

"No me lo recuerdes KY, simplemente, me fastidia que exista algo que no pueda hackear." Es lo único que dice Yami a su Bio-Armor, kyogre.

"Está bien Yami, no ahí problema. Mientras que groudon se quede ahí atrapado, no hay problema." Dice el modelo KY y solo ve la otra Bio-Armor.

"Está bien." Dice Yami y simplemente ve la puerta abrirse. Se revela que es una zoroark que le trae un plato de ramen.

"Gracias Zaru." Dice Yami y toma el plato de ramen y empieza a comérselo. En cambio su pokémon solo asiente.

"Veo que tus pokémon te aprecian Yami." Dice el KY mientras ve como su zoroark se aleja y entonces llega una delphox que al igual empieza a hacer un poco de limpieza.

"Cierto, aunque mis pokémon me ayudan, pasamos muchas cosas. Aun así, somos inseparables. Podría decir que ellas me cuidan y no al revés." Dice Yami con cierta nostalgia.

"Ya han pasado unos dos días, desde que el elegido logro sacarnos de ese portafolio. Me pregunto cómo estará." Es lo que le comenta KY a Yami.

"Si lo recuerdo... Fue cuando andaba regresando a mi laboratorio después de comprar la comida cuando las 2 piedras me cayeron de encima. Siendo que cuando te toque solo hubo un mensaje de que me elegiste. Como me dijiste tecnología, pensé que tenían y lo tiene un software. Pero aun así... No logro hackearlo." Dice Yami mientras se frustra por lo último que dijo.

"Si... bueno, al parecer es más avanzado." Le consuela su Bio-Armor.

"Bueno, simplemente doy una vuelta y regreso al trabajo." Es lo único que dice Yami.

"Ohhh así que ¿no puedes hachearlo? entonces hice bien mi trabajo." Dice una voz femenina que sorprende a Yami y al modelo KY, además de las pokémon de Yami revelando a dos más que son una meowstic y una sceptile.

 **"DEL DELOHOX."** Dice la inicial de Kalos al ver a la intrusa del lugar

 **"Meowstic."** Habla la otra pokémon mientras que todas ponen posición de ataque.

"¡¿Quién eres?! ¿Y cómo entraste?" Le pregunta Yami completamente serio a la chica. Ella se ve de unos 19 años, con cabello negro, piel morena y ojos rosados. Tiene viste con unas calcetas blancas largas, que fácilmente le cubre las piernas y unos zapatos morados. Tiene un suéter de color blanco con el cuello y lo que parece unas bolsas son de color celestes.

"Yo soy Taimu no raishi, la liberadora del tiempo." Dice Raishi mientras que se acerca a una pantalla y mueve la mano, desplegando una pantalla holográfica. En la misma presiona unas cosas y las luces se apagan.

"Y yo soy mejor hacker que tu amateur." Dice con arrogancia y Yami solo se enfurece con lo que dijo.

"Zaru usa onda certera." Le ordena Yami y su zoroark asiente.

 **"GRRRRRR, GRAAA."** Dice la pokémon mientras que lanza el ataque de tipo lucha a Raishi.

"Tonto. Program barrier." Dice Raishi mientras que pone su mano enfrente de ella y se activa una especie de barrera.

"¿Ella tiene poderes?" Pregunta KY y ella vuelve a hablar.

"No, use tecnología, verán... Mi tecnología es más avanzada que la convencional, ya que soy capaz de hacer este tipo de barreras y gracias a la Bio-Armor original logre crear la base para las Bio-Armors." Habla Raishi y el solo la mira molesto.

"Tsk, meowstic usa psíquico." Yami le ordena a su pokémon psíquico y su pokémon le obedece, pero usa psíquico en la Bio-Armor basado en groudon.

"Bien, no me cae bien groudon, pero tampoco soy tan malo para dejarlo con los malos." Le dice el modelo KY y Yami asiente.

"Bien, sceptile usa onda certera, Fire usa bola sombra." Le ordena a sus pokémon sceptile y delphox de nombre Fire, usan los movimientos de tipo esferas y Raishi solo activa su barrera otra vez. Una vez que se disipa el humo producido por los impactos de los ataques, simplemente se nota que ya no están en su lugar.

"Pueden correr pero jamás huir." Raishi simplemente vuelve a desplegar la pantalla holográfica y presiona unas cosas y muestra un mapa del lugar.

"Tsk, realmente es listo o está muy lejos de mí. Probablemente la segunda opción." Dice y simplemente se va de ahí.

Después de que Yami logra huir simplemente esta en lo que parece en un bosque a mitad de la noche. Lo único que tenía para iluminarse es el fuego que despedía la rama de Fire. Una vez que están lo más alejados posibles de ahí, simplemente golpea el tronco de un árbol con furia.

"¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Anderson?" Le pregunta KY.

"No... Que haya un mejor hacker que yo, me fastidia." revela su enojo Yami.

 **"Grrr graa."** le consuela Zaru.

 **"Sceptile."** También lo consuela su sceptile y Yami sonríe mientras abraza a sus pokémon.

"Gracias chicas. Bien, ocupo a las demás dentro, excepto a Fire." Y con esto saca 3 pokeballs y regresa a sus pokémon, excepto a su Delphox.

"Entonces vámonos Yami, Raishi puede encontrarnos en cualquier momento." Le recuerda su Bio-Armor y Yami asiente.

"Entendido KY, de paso también encontrare al portador del modelo GR." Le habla Yami a su Bio-Armor.

"Prefiero dejarlo así, pero necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible." Le recuerda KY a Yami.

"Entiendo. Fire, ilumíname el camino." Le habla a su delphox, ella asiente y empieza a caminar adelante de él.

Tarda unas horas, hasta que finalmente llega a unas montañas que está muy alejado de donde vivía antes. Cuando llega a las montañas lo primero que nota es humo saliendo de una parte, además de una fogata y decide acercarse a ver. Una vez que llega nota un campamento y a una chica sentada cerca de la fogata.

Ella era de piel morena con cabello semi largo café, arreglado a un estilo indígena. Tiene unos ojos verdes esmeralda además de pechos no tan rellenos. Viste una blusa grisácea de manga corta debajo de esta puede notar un tirante negro, pantalones negros y unos tenis blancos. Además tiene 2 brazaletes en las muñecas y un collar de perro en el cuello, debajo de estas se notan marcas de grilletes.

"¿Quién eres?" Le pregunta la chica.

"No importa mi nombre. Necesito refugio." Le dice Yami y simplemente se mete a la tienda de campaña.

"¿Que crees que haces?" Le pregunta la chica y simplemente mete a su pokemon y se acomoda para dormir.

"La chica solo respira profundamente y mete un malvavisco en un palo y lo pone al fuego.

"Disculpa a Yami, no suele llevarse bien con otras personas." Le dice el modelo KY y la chica simplemente se asusta.

"HAAAAAAA." Aunque al igual suelta un grito de susto.

"ESTAS LOCA. NOS ENCONTRARAN." Le dice Yami y ella solo lo ve extrañamente.

"Ok, ¿quién eres? ¿Porque entras como si fuera tu tienda? y ¿QUE ES ESA COSA?" Le pregunta y al final apunta al modelo KY.

"No pienso responder tus preguntas." Le dice Yami de manera molesta.

"Por favor Yami, se un poco cortes." Le dice KY y Yami solo respira profundo. De ahí asiente.

"Está bien, solo porque me lo pidió kyogre. Soy Yami Anderson, Debo descansar porque una loca casi me mata y es un Bio-Armor. Mas especifico el modelo KY." Le responde Yami y ella solo se queda pensando.

"Está bien te creo. La fogata no es suficiente para los dos, ahora regreso." Dice la chica y se va por leña.

Tarda unos minutos pero al final consigue bajar al bosque y regresar con unas ramas. En lo que regresaba solo noto algo brillante que capta su atención y se gira, suelta las ramas y se acerca al objeto brillante. Cuando lo ve de cerca nota que es una piedra completamente cuadrada y unos prismas rectangulares que salen de los lados. Encima de estos prismas, se despliegan unas alas que sobresalen de forma diagonales, además de unos detalles rojos en la parte superior de la piedra. Otra cosa a aclarar es de color completamente verde jade y tiene también una gema verde y unas luces azules que asemejan los ojos, además de una especie de rostro debajo de la gema verde. Una vez que lo ve solo lo agarra y los ojos empiezan a brillar.

"ADN reconocido. Iniciando enlace." Dice la piedra y la chica la suelta.

"¿Qué es esto? ¿Otra Bio-Armor?" Pregunta la chica al ver la piedra y esta levita.

"Correcto Ana Paula García de Monte. Un nombre largo, soy el modelo RA, anteriormente era rayquaza y tu compañero." Dice una voz masculina que parece que es el modelo RA.

"¿C-compañera? bueno, es un placer... supongo." dice Ana mientras que procesa lo que acaba de pasar.

"El gusto es mío Ana Paula García del Monte." Dice RA.

"Bueno, solo dice Ana o Paula." Le pide al modelo RA y este asiente.

"Como quieras. Ana." Es lo único que dijo el Bio-Armor y Ana toma las ramas y se dirige a su campamento.

Una vez que llega simplemente hecha las ramas en la fogata y el fuego crece más. Para cuando se sienta Yami la ve de cerca y entonces ve a su Bio-Armor. De ahí se sorprende con su Bio-Armor.

"¿Así que eres otra portadora?" Le pregunta Yami.

"Eso parece. ¿No rayquaza?" Le pregunta Ana a su Bio-Armor.

"Solo dime RA." Le pide RA a Ana.

"Está bien." le confirma.

"Bien, Ahora somos más." Habla el modelo KY.

"Y entonces tenemos que irnos a Kalos. Vamos manana, sugiero que descanses niña." Dice Yami y se va a dormir a la tienda.

"Yami..." Solo KY ve como Yami puede ser antisocial.

"¿Esta bien?" Le pregunta Ana a KY

"Solo es antisocial. Pero no con los pokemons, según veo o almenos los suyos." Le responde KY y se va con su portador, de ahí sus ojos se hacen grises.

"Veo que también tienen a groudon. Bien, como dijo ese Yami, deberíamos dormir Ana." Le pide su Bio-Armor y ella asiente. Apaga la fogata y se duerme al aire libre.

Una vez que pasa la noche, simplemente ellos se encuentran desayunando, lo que parece un tazón de ramen para Yami y un café para Ana. Al igual una vez que terminan de desayunar empiezan a guardar las cosas del campamento y lo ponen en la mochila de Ana.

"¿Y entonces que haces aqui Ana?" Le pregunta Yami mientras que desmonta la tienda de campaña.

"Estaba investigando los hechos del día que secuestraron a rayquaza." Le responde y su Bio-Armor flota a su lado.

"Entiendo. Aunque... ¿Porque estás sola?" Le pregunta Yami y ella le responde.

"Estoy acostumbrada. Soy arqueóloga es todo." Le responde y termina de guardar las cosas del campamento en su mochila, al igual que termina el trabajo de Yami y lo guarda igual en su mochila.

"Qué bueno que terminaron de empacar. Vámonos." Les dicen ambos modelos a sus dueños y ellos solo asienten.

Terminan de empacar finalmente y se van de la montaña. Pasan unas horas y los dos ni siquiera se habla, pero en mente parece ser que tienen el mismo objetivo, ir con ese elegido y ayudarlos en la pelea según mencionaron las Bio-Armors antes de salir, pero hay un problema. Ninguno de los dos sabe pelear. Aun así siguen caminando hasta que chocan con alguien. Este alguien mide 1.80 de alto con piel ligeramente bronceada, cabello castaño claro, corto y desordenado. Posee ojos de color negro. Viste pantalones negros, una camiseta color naranja claro y sobre ella usa un abrigo color verde oscuro, zapatillas deportivas color blanco y tiene un collar con la forma de una flama negra, y mitones de color negro. Una vez que Yami choca con el chico, solo se le va la Bio-Armor de groudon.

"Disculpe señor, pero se le cayó esto." El chico de unos 17 años de edad, le da la Bio-Armor amablemente, pero al tocarla la gema verde empieza a hablar.

 _"Mierda, el inmaduro ya tiene portador."_ Solo piensan las dos Bio-Armors al presenciar lo que viene a continuación.

"ADN reconocido. Iniciando enlace." Dice la Bio-Armor de groudon.

"¡¿Pero qué?!" Se pregunta el chico cuando ve que habla y la suelta.

 _"También tuve una reacción similar."_ Piensan al mismo tiempo Yami y Ana.

"Haber, ya dormí mucho. Bien Satou Skyress, tenemos que ir a Kalos, pronto." Es lo único que dice la Bio-Armor y el chico de nombre Satou se molesta.

"No me ordenas." Simplemente le dice Satou.

"Bien, si quieres que molesten a las personas, no hay problema por mí." Es lo único que dice su Bio-Armor.

"¿Molestar? ¿De qué hablas? y ¿Quién eres?" Le pregunta Satou, ignorando el asunto de las Bio-Armor.

"Si, molestar ¿acaso eres sordo? Hablo de nosotros las Bio-Armor y soy groudon, mejor conocido ahora como modelo GR." Le contesta las preguntas GR y solo deja a Satou confundido.

"Haber... ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿qué es una Bio-Armor? y como que molestar ¿de qué hablas?" Le vuelve a preguntar todavía sorprendido al modelo GR

"Lo sé por tu ADN. Es una especie de piedra que nos en cierra a nosotros, los pokemons legendarios. Y me refiero a sufrir con giratina, ese tonto nos hizo esto y piensa conquistar al mundo." Le responde el modelo GR y Satou parece pensarlo un poco.

"... Está bien, me convenció... Creo. Solo no me hablen ¿oyeron?" De ahí solamente se pone al lado de Yami y Ana asiente, pero Yami ni siquiera se molesta en responder.

Al igual siguen caminando y al pasar unos minutos, el ambiente es completamente tenso, momento en los cuales las Bio-Armors se ponen a hablar entre ellos.

"Esto ya es irritante." Habla GR a sus compañeros.

"Concuerdo contigo dino, ni siquiera hablan." Habla KY a sus compañeros.

"Ana parece intentarlo, pero sus compañeros ni siquiera, les importa hablar. Ustedes sí que tienen gustos parecidos." Les dice el modelo RA a tanto GY como a KY.

"Si... Un momento, EL ES MI RIVAL. ME QUITO MUCHO ESPACIO" Le regaña GR.

"Yo no te quite nada. Fue tu culpa por estar de flojo y yo llene el espacio vacío." Le dice KY.

"Aun así, no debiste hacerlo sirenita." Le dice GR y ocasiona que el modelo KY se moleste.

"No me llames así." Le dice KY y GR aprovecha y se burla de su compañero.

"Sirenita afeminada DE MIERDA." Le dice GR y ocasiona que kyogre se moleste, pero respira profundo y luego habla.

"Tienes suerte de que estemos atrapado en estas cosas. Si no, te quitaría mas terreno del que tienes." Le dice KY ya molesto y RA interfiere.

"Ya cálmense los dos. Por eso arceus me confió a mí la seguridad de ambos." Les dice RA y ellos dejan de discutir.

"YA CALLENSEN POR EL AMOR DE ARCEUS." les grita Yami a los Bio-Armors.

"Pero, tu Armor empezó." Le habla GR.

"GR... Mejor guarda silencio." Le dice su portador y ocasiona que el modelo GR se quede callado.

"¿Pero si miren a quienes encuentro? Si son el hacker amateur y... ¡¿OTROS DOS PORTADORES?!" Cuando se voltean ven que es Raishi y Yami se molesta de verla.

"¿La conoces?" Le pregunta Ana a Yami y este asiente.

"Si, ella destrozo mi laboratorio y ella... Creo las Bio-Armors." Habla Yami y esto enfurece completamente al modelo GR.

"Skyress, es hora de usar la X-cross." Le dice el su Bio-Armor y este le pregunta.

"¿Que es una X-cross?" Le pregunta Satou.

"Es una forma de fusionar nuestros poderes. Lo pondré de esta forma, préstanos tu cuerpo y nosotros te prestamos nuestra apariencia y poderes." Le dice el modelo GR.

"Estoy de acuerdo con groudon. Ana, es hora de usar la X-cross." Le dice RA a su portadora.

"De acuerdo." Dicen ambos adolescentes.

"... Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo." Dice Yami y toma a KY.

"¿Que debemos de hacer?" Le pregunta Ana.

"Solo pierden el tiempo, y eso es importante." Les dice Raishi.

"Solo deben de gritan nuestro modelo, bio-link set on y podremos hacerla pagar." Le dice GR.

"Pero deben de hacerlo con emoción. Si no la fusión no funcionara." Les dice RA.

"Hagamos pagar a esa tonta." Dice KY y todos toman su Bio-Armor.

"Modelo GR." Grita Satou y su Bio-Armor brilla.

'Modelo RA." Dice Ana un poco nerviosa y luego pone una mirada determinada.

"Modelo KY." Dice Yami tomando al modelo KY.

"Bio-Link. Set on." Dicen ambos al mismo tiempo y entonces empiezan a aparecer unos textos en la gema verde.

"Bio-link establecido. Preparando sistema. Configurando X-cross groudon, rayquaza, kyogre. En línea." Dicen las Bio-Armors correspondientes y entonces una roca cubre por completo a Satou, un torbellino cubre a Ana y por ultimo un geiser se levanta debajo de Yami y también lo cubre por completo.

Satou rompe la roca y se revela su nueva apariencia. Tiene un traje ajustado de color negro y tiene unas botas completamente rojas con un símbolo parecido al omega de color negro que salen de la extensión que cubre sus rodillas y de estas salen líneas negras que van por toda la bota y hasta los pies terminan y de la parte inferior de estas líneas negras salen unas garras blancas. Tiene una armadura con la parte de enfrente de color café y la parte de atrás es de color rojo con líneas negras y de las costillas sobresale un pico blanco como también el circulo azul, al igual una cola como la de groudon. Tiene unas muñequeras sencillas, son rojos con la parte de en medio negras, además de que sus manos terminan en garras. Para terminar el casco se asemeja con la parte superior de la cabeza de groudon, completamente rojo y con un pico en los cachetes. Solo deja ver los ojos.

Ana se libra del torbellino y se ve con un traje ajustado negro. Con botas de verde jade con la suela roja y unas líneas amarillas que recorren la parte de enfrente, además de contar con unos alerones de verde jade con el borde rojo. Tiene también una armadura de verde jade en su totalidad con hombreras esféricas del mismo color, Tiene un aro amarillo al igual que unas líneas salen del aro de arriba a abajo de amarillo y el centro del aro es el mismo azul brillante. Cuenta con unas muñequeras de verde jade, además de guantes con terminaciones de garras de color blanco, en su parte trasera se encuentra un alerón en forma de triángulo escaleno con borde rojo. El casco tiene forma a la cabeza de rayquaza al igual que los cuernos que sobresalen de la cabeza de rayquaza.

Termina el geiser que cubre a Yami y se ve también diferente. Porta un traje ajustado negro y solo deja expuesto los ojos, con unas botas azules de suela roja con líneas blancas por debajo de la rodilla y también unas aletas que terminan en un pico de color azul con bordes rojos. Las muñequeras son de color blanco en el borde y la parte que esta hasta el codo tiene patrones rojos y azules. La armadura del pecho es en su mayoría blanco en la parte de enfrente y rojo por donde se encuentra el pecho. En medio del pecho se encuentra el circulo azul brillante y el resto es azul. Tiene un casco azul.

"Hora de pagar." Dice Yami y se abalanza hacia ella. Simplemente asustada de que la superen en fuerza, simplemente suelta una bomba de humo y todos simplemente tosen un poco.

 **"Tsk, se escapó cuando no podía derrotarnos. Enserio somos chingones."** Habla el modelo GR y sus compañeros solo lo ven de mala manera.

 **"Si te escuchara arceus, te daría un incentivo."** Le dice rayquaza.

 **"Ne, me la pela."** Habla groudon y entonces simplemente brillan un momento y las Bio-Armor y sus portadores se separan. Una vez que se separan solo ven como una cola rosada golpea a GR.

"¡ESO DOLIO!" Grita el modelo GR a la criatura.

"Te lo merecías. ¿Qué pasa mew?" Dice el modelo KY a la pokémon que apareció ahí.

 **"Mew mew mew mew."** Mew les explica la situación y solo las Bio-Armor le entienden.

"Que dijeron?" Les pregunta Ana.

"Que el elegido esta en Sinnoh y que arceus es... El modelo AR." Le dice RA

"Entiendo, si vamos a ayudarnos, sugiero que nos presentemos bien, también sus pokémon." Les dice KY y los 3 asienten ante la petición de KY.

"Bien. Mi nombre es Yami Anderson y estos son mis pokémon." De ahi lanza 4 pokeballs y salen sus pokémon ya mostrados antes.

"Estos son mis pokémon, Fire, Zaru, sceptile y delphox." Apunta a sus pokémon y estas asienten.

"Yo soy Ana Paula García del Monte, pero llámenme Ana o Paula y estos son mis pokémon." Saca 6 pokeballs y revela sus 6 pokémon que son un blaziken, un hawlucha, un ludicolo, un cacturne, una vivillon estepa y una liliput.

"Ellos son Kenny, Lucho, ludicolo, Shadowy, Violet y liliput." Nombra a sus pokémon blaziken, hawlucha, ludicolo, cacturne, vivillon estepa y liliput respectivamente.

"Bien yo soy Satou Skyress y estos son mis compañeros." Dice Satou mientras saca tres pokeballs y las lanza. De estas emergen un zoroark, una leafeon y una pidgeot.

"Estos son Kuro mi zoroark, Leaf mi leafeon y Geotty para mi pidgeot." Igual los tres pokemon saludan a los otros.

Entre tanto también les empezó dar hambre y decidieron ponerse a comer, mientras que las amistades empezaron a formarse entre sus pokémon, Zaru y Kuro empiezan a platicar, ya que son de la misma especie, al igual que sceptile y Kenny. Aunque los pokémon estén llevándose bien entre ellos, ignoran el peligro de lo que enfrentan sus entrenadores. Aun así ellos están dispuestos a apoyarlos, hasta el final.


	7. Modelos PA RG LU

**Aquí están los otros Ocs. Ya es el último cap y el próximo volverá Ash, o más bien se presentaran Serena y el ultimo OC, al igual que sus Bio-Armors, en fin espero que les guste el cap.**

 **PARA EL PROXIMO CAP EMPEZARE A USAR SOUNDTRACKS PARA ANIMAR EL AMBIENTE. ¿QUE LES PARECE?**

 **TAMBIEN ME IRE DE VACACIONES EN UNOS DIAS, ASI QUE NO PODRE ACTUALIZAR POR UN RATO.**

 **Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, de ser así haría canon este fanfic XD**

Normal: dialogo de las personas y narración

 **Negrita: pokémon hablando y también se usa en lo que tengo que dar anuncios y rellenos en el fic XD**

 _Cursiva: personas/_ ** _pokémon_** _pensando. También se usa en flashback_

Subrayado: Bio-armor hablando. Si se acepta la idea de música, esta será la música que se debe tocar. Si se encuentra otra, paren la actual y reproduzca la que se pide. Esta opción es personal.

 **SkyBoss72: Muchas gracias y tienes razón respecto a los OC. Muchas gracias, lo bueno que respete su comportamiento. Respecto a la Bio-Armor original... Solo puedo revelar que no es ningún videojuego, bueno suena contradictorio ya que tiene influencias fuertes con las Bio-Metals de megaman ZX pero la original también me base en ese. la pista de quien creo la Bio-Armor original se puede encontrar en la misma X-cross, es una característica que todos poseen.**

 **marth de andromeda: Si hará la Bio-Link double set on aunque no es el único., pero es hasta la tercera temporada. Pero te puedo dar una idea de cómo lo idealizo, espero que la imagen de portada te responda la pregunta, y si no aparece solo presiona la imagen y debe de aparecer**

 **lightjeffdarkness" Muchas gracias y eso que lo bueno va a empezar en 2 capítulos, si mal no me equivoco.**

 **Shadow the assassin: ¿En serio? muchas gracias, me siento realmente inspirado.**

 **zardX: gracias por los datos, espero los demás en este cap.**

 **NikAssasins: No fuiste el único.**

 **Arturojeff: De hecho tienes razón, pero mewtwo, se hizo bueno al final y para mi perdería sentido, aparte yo creo que como giratina es renegado haría mas sentido.**

 **Cutesaralisa: De hecho me distes una buena idea, gracias y parece que las peleas y todo lo que mencionaste si sacara de quicio a varios :P**

 **Para referencias de cómo son las Bio-Armors tanto en armadura como en piedra, visiten mi cuenta de DeviantArt, me pueden encontrar como 'tailsodinson'.**

* * *

Nos encontramos en la región de Sinnoh, mas especifico en pueblo Rocavelo. Todo se notaba tranquilo, hasta que se escucha una puerta abrirse. La puerta pertenece a un edificio, más específico el de un casino. Sale un guardia cargando del abrigo a un chico de cabello rubio con ojos azules y piel bronceada ligeramente. Viste un pantalón gris con una playera roja que tiene una pokeball negra dibujada en el pecho, un chaleco negro y usa zapatos blanco y un brazalete azul con la piedra activadora en su mano izquierda. Además de medir 1.70 metros.

"Espere puedo explicarlo." Se escuchaba el chico, más sin embargo, el guardia prefirió no escucharlo.

"No tiene que explicar nada, fisgón." De ahí el guardia lo lanza y cae de cabeza unos metros y entonces cierra la puerta violentamente.

"EHH ALMENOS DENMEN LO QUE..." No logra terminar la frase porque, la puerta se abre y le lanza lo que gano comprando con fichas de poker. Este objeto tiene forma de un prisma pentagonal con una punta invertida. Es de color completamente blanco con unas líneas magentas que apuntan hacia arriba y terminan en el lado de arriba, localizado en los lados superiores. Tiene también una especie de cuerno blanco con la parte de enfrente cortada. Además de las luces azules y la gema verde.

"Bien ¡¿ESTO GANE?! Sabe señor creo que lo quiero cambiar por los mi..." Dice el chico mientras agarra la roca y la gema empieza a brillar.

"ADN reconocido. Iniciando enlace." Empieza a decir la Bio-Armor, asegurando que ya eligió a su portador.

"A la mierda ¿qué es eso?" Pregunta el adolescente al ver que efectivamente se encontraba confundido.

"¿Yo? soy el Bio-Armor modelo PA, anteriormente era palkia. Encantado de conocerte Dante Toriyama." Dice el modelo PA y cuando ve a Dante, solo ve que no estaba en su lugar.

"... ¿Porque me toco el de mente cerrada?" Simplemente se queja PA y se va a buscarlo.

Mientras tanto con Dante, él se encontraba corriendo hasta que choca con Barry, un viejo rival de Ash.

"FIJATE TONTO." Le dice Benito mientras se levanta

"Oye fíjate tú." Le dice Dante mientras se nota que está molesto.

"Bien, te multare y me tienes que dar algo." Le dice Barry y Dante le iba a decir de cosas.

"Dante ¿dónde estás? no he terminado." Dante solo reconoce la voz y se le ocurre algo para quitárselo de encima.

"Sabes algo, te lo regalo adiós." De ahí se va corriendo otra vez.

Barry simplemente se queda confuso hasta que ve la Bio-Armor y también sale corriendo.

"¿Huh? porque me toco el más loco." Simplemente habla para él y sigue el camino exacto por el que se fue Dante.

Pasa una media hora y al fin encuentra a Dante, hasta afuera de la ciudad y solo se encuentra sentado en un árbol.

"Al menos, ya me libre de esa cosa." Dice Dante y solo se levanta.

Una vez que lo hace voltea a su derecha y entonces ve su Bio-Armor a su lado. Esta vez decide rendirse y hablar con la Bio-Armor.

"Ok me rindo ¿que eres?" Le pregunta Dante.

"Yo soy el modelo PA, antes solía ser palkia. Aunque actualmente soy tu compañero." Le explica PA y Dante se queda pensativo.

"Entonces... ¿compre un pokémon legendario?" Le pregunta Dante y PA solo lo golpea.

"No exactamente, Soy un Bio-Armor en otras palabras te puedes fusionar conmigo y ganas mi apariencia y habilidades." Le dice PA y Dante pone cara de que entendió.

"Ok... Bien y ¿ahora qué?" Le pregunta Dante.

"Tenemos que dirigirnos a Kalos, donde se encuentra el elegido." Habla su Bio-Armor y Dante asiente.

"De acuerdo, pues... Vamos haya." Solamente habla Dante y empieza a caminar.

Camina por una media hora y escucha sonidos de chapoteos y Dante se va a investigar.

"Em... ¿qué haces Dante?" Le pregunta el modelo PA y el solo se acerca a ese sonido.

"Shh." Dante solo lo calla y PA solo lo 've' confundido. De ahí solo quita unos arbustos y ve a una chica de cabellera verde, ojos azules, piel blanca y esbelta. Utiliza un vestido negro que le llega a la mitad de las piernas, un cinturón en forma de cadena de color dorado y una bufanda de color rojo. También a su lado se ve unos zapatos con unas características especiales y unas medias largas metidos en los zapatos. Se encuentra sentada en la orilla del ríos se encontraban metidos en el agua.

 _"Esta noche cena Pancho."_ Piensa Dante para él y al ver que la chica se encontraba en cierta posición decidió moverse un poco. Esto asusta a su Bio-Armor.

"Emm... ¿Estás bien?" Le pregunta su Bio-Armor.

"Si, solo ocupo ver algo." Dice Dante y se mueve y cuando está en su nueva posición solo logra ver que las piernas están completamente descubiertas. Esto causa que le salga un desangrado nasal a Dante y cuando ve la posición de las piernas solo empieza a bajar un poco la vista. Pero al hacerlo se asusta ya que ve una piedra se pone enfrente de él. Esta piedra tiene 2 especies de cuernos al lado de color amarillo, con un cuadro blanco en el centro y destaca un ligero relieve con los colores amarillo en el centro, negro en el centro y verde en la parte interna. Tiene también la gema verde y las luces azules, simulando unos ojos.

"..." La Bio-Armor simplemente suelta unos sonidos irreconocibles para Dante.

"¿Otra Bio-Armor?" Pregunta Dante al identificar la piedra.

"Eso parece... Dijo... '¿Que ven pervertidos?'" Le dice PA.

"¿Y ese quién es?" Le pregunta Dante.

"Es regigigas." Le dice el modelo PA

"Entonces... Eres el Bio-Armor de esa chica ¿no?" Le pregunta Dante y RG solamente suelta otros ruidos.

"Dice que sí." Le dice su Bio-Armor.

"Pues te toco una buena." Dice Dante mientras que le sangra la nariz y el modelo RG lo 'golpea'.

"Ok, ok no digo nada... Solo que venga tenemos que hablar sobre todo esto." Le dice Dante ya serio y el modelo asiente.

"..." Simplemente el modelo vuelve a decir esos sonidos extraños y se va. Empieza a hablar con la chica y asiente, se seca los pies y se pone las medias y sus zapatos. Una vez que termina simplemente se acerca a donde le menciona su Bio-Armor y ve cara a cara a Dante.

"¿Asi que eres otro portador? Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Crystal Hart. Crys para los amigos." Dice ella mientras sonrie.

"Bueno, mi nombre es Dante Toriyama." Le dice el chico.

"Emm... ¿no crees que así nunca lograremos hacer el viaje hasta Kalos? Vamos será divertido." Dice Crys y Dantes asiente. Después de su plática solamente caminan un poco hasta que termina la barrera de arbustos y Dante la pudo contemplar mejor.

 _"Pues la tía si esta buena. Menudo cuerpazo."_ Piensa Dante mientras que simplemente le sangra un poco la nariz.

"¿Estas bien? puede ser por el golpe de calor." Le dice Crys y Dante asiente.

"Si, es eso... jejejeje." Simplemente ríe nerviosamente y la chica lo ve raro.

"Bien empecemos a ir a Kalos, Tienes un pokémon que sepa nadar o volar?" Le pregunta Crys y Danto simplemente se queda confundido.

"No, pero podemos ir en barco." Le dice Dante y deja confundido a Crys.

"¿Barco? ¿Qué es un Barco?" Le pregunta Crys.

"Un vehículo que pude moverse en el agua." Esto deja un poco confusa a Crys y luego asiente.

"Bien, vayamos en ese barco." Le dice Crys y Dante asiente.

"Pero Dante, ¿dónde está ese barco?" Le pregunta su Bio-Armor.

"Esta en ciudad Puntaneva." Le contesta Dante

"..." Solo vuelve a hablar RG.

"Es cierto, está un poco lejos." Dice Dante

"Pues ¿que esperamos? vamos." Dice Crys y se ponen a caminar.

Mientras tanto pueblo Caelestis, nos encontramos en la mesa de un restaurante, en una mesa de afuera se encuentra un adolescente de piel trigueña con pelo negro y cortó además de ojos cafés. Tiene una gorra de color rojo con una media pokeball dibujada en ella, casaca azul marino con polo blanco, tiene unos jeans azules y zapatillas plomas de color gris. También el mismo chico se encuentra tomando una taza de café con unas galletas. De la nada una piedra con 2 prismas de triangulo escalenos, de azul en la parte superior y blanco inferior, además de tener una especie de mascara de color azul y una línea blanca en medio, de la máscara azul y tiene a su lado los prismas triangulares. Tiene la gema verde y las luces azules, características únicas de una Bio-Armor.

"Arturo, debemos de irnos ahora." Le dice esta Bio-Armor a su portador.

"Deja termino de desayunar y nos vamos." Le dice Arturo

"Como quieras." Le dice su Bio-Armor.

"Aparte, que tuve que hacer un viaje desde Johto hasta acá y duro unos 3 días de viaje. Así que deja comer lugia." Le dice Arturo y le da un sorbo a su cafe.

"El nombre el LU. Ya no soy lugia desde que estoy atrapado en la Bio-Armor." le dice LU y Arturo asiente.

"Para mi eres lugia. Pero está bien LU." Le dice este Arturo y LU asiente.

Termina de comer y se va al centro pokémon que se encuentra a unos metros del restaurante. Una vez ahí pide que le entreguen sus pokémon y la enfermera Joy se va por ellos. Una vez que regresa, regresa con un typhlosion, un ampharos, un greninja, una hawlucha, una gardevoir y un gogoat.

"Muchas gracias por dejarnos tus pokémon, regresa pronto." Le dice la enfermera Joy y Arturo asiente.

"Bien, hare un recuento. Mega Inferno, Trueno Devastador, Mutante, Lucha, gardevoir y gogoat." En ese hombre asienten los pokémon typhlosion, ampharos, greninja, hawlucha, gardevoir y gogoat. De ahí Arturo guarda a sus pokémon en sus pokeballs y decide salir de ahí. A tomar un barco que lo lleve a Kalos.

En el trayecto del camino, mas especifico al salir de pueblo, se ve el bosque que lo recubre y en los arbustos puede ver a varios pokémon insectos jugando o peleando por comida, pero Arturo ve a un par de personas. El ignora el hecho pero esas personas son en realidad Dante y Crys, que se encuentras igualmente en su viaje hacia Kalos.

"Arturo, ve a esas personas de cerca." Le pide su Bio-Armor a su portador y este le pregunta.

"¿Porque?" Le pregunta Arturo.

"Porque si te fijas bien, veras que ellos son también portadores." Le dice LU y Arturo decide hacerle caso. Ve de cerca a los modelos y logra ver a las Bio-Armor.

"¿Que modelos serán?" Le pregunta Arturo y LU solo le responde.

"¿Porque no lo averiguas?" Le pregunta modelo LU.

"... Está bien..." Arturo respira y decide acercarse a ellos.

"Ehh ESPEREN." Les grita Arturo y ellos se voltean.

"¿Quién eres?" Le pregunta Dante.

"Soy Arturo y también tengo una Bio-Armor." Le dice Arturo y los otros 2 portadores se sorprenden.

"¿Posee una Bio-Armor? ¿cuál es tu modelo?" Le pregunta el modelo PA a Arturo.

"Anda alguien habla sin pelos en la boca eh?" Le pregunta Dante y solo deja confundido a su Bio-Armor.

"¿De que hablas?" Le pregunta su Bio-Armor.

"Descuida algunos lectores tampoco le entenderán de todos modos." Esto saca de onda a todos.

"¿Bien cuál es tu modelo?" Le pregunta el modelo PA a Arturo otra vez.

"Mi modelo es LU." Es todo lo que dice.

"¿De casualidad no es lugia verdad?" Le pregunta Crys y Arturo asiente.

"Así es, es lugia." El Bio-Armor solo empieza a hablar.

"Ahora que Arturo se presentó, les toca a ustedes presentarse." Les dice LU y ellos asienten.

"Mi nombre es Dante Toriyama. Y este es mi esclavo, digo compañero. El modelo PA." Se presenta Dante y su Bio-Armor solo lo 'mira' de mal gusto.

"El gusto es mío." Se presenta PA.

"Bien, mi nombre es Crystal Hart, Crys para los amigos. Y este es mi amigo, ¿verdad modelo RG?" Lo dice con un tono divertido y que irradia alegría.

"..." El modelo solamente vuelve a soltar unos ruidos.

"Bien soy el modelo LU, el compañero de Arturo." Aclara el modelo LU.

"Bien, creo que es hora de irnos a Kalos, vamos a tomar ese barco." Dice Crys mientras empieza a adelantarse.

"Es muy energética ¿verdad?" Le pregunta Arturo.

"Viejo, también la acabo de conocer." Le responde Dante y también la sigue, y detrás de él está Arturo.

Caminan un rato hasta que actualmente logran llegar a la ciudad Puntaneva y logran ver también toda la ciudad. Para Crys esto era nuevo, ya que una buena parte de su vida está dedicada a la naturaleza y al estudio del mismo.

"Emm... ¿Esto es una ciudad?" Pregunta Crys.

"Más o menos. Es la parte donde podemos encontrar unos barcos que nos lleven a Kalos y buscar al elegido. ¿Verdad PA?" Habla Dante y entonces su Bio-Armor empieza a hablar.

"Es correcto Dante. Hay que encontrar el muelle y pedir un viaje a Kalos." Le dice el modelo PA y Dante asiente.

"Ok, vamos chicos. Hay que conseguir ese barco." Les habla Dante y ambos asienten.

"¿Y dónde está ese muelle?" Les pregunta Crys.

"Debe de ser por aquí. Síganme los buenos." Les habla Arturo y ellos solo lo siguen. Mientras caminaban las Bio-Armor se ponen a hablar entre ellas.

"Ok, parece que nuestros portadores consiguieron llevarse bien. Pero nosotros ni nos hemos hablado en la vida. Así que... ¿Por dónde empezamos?" Habla el modelo LU, con esto PA y RG se quedan pensativos un rato.

"..." Simplemente RG vuelve a decir unos ruidos extraños y modelo LU le responde.

"No, mi portador no es pervertido, que hay del tuyo palkia?" Le pregunta LU a PA.

"Pues... ¿para empezar que es un pervertido?" Pregunta la Bio-Armor con palkia en su interior y LU le explica.

"Un pervertido es aquel que... Se aplica a la persona que tiene un comportamiento o gusto sexual anormal y extraño. Un ejemplo claro es cuando se espía a una pareja o cuando ve a una chica bañándose." Le explica LU y PA se pone a pensar en lo ocurrido.

 **Flashback.**

 _"Emm… ¿Estas bien? " Le pregunta su Bio-Armor._

 _"Si, solo ocupo ver algo." Dice Dante y se mueve y cuando ve a Crys desde su nueva posición solo logra ver que las piernas están completamente descubiertas. Esto causa que le salga un desangrado nasal a Dante y cuando ve la posición de las piernas solo empieza a bajar un poco la vista. Pero al hacerlo se asusta ya que ve al modelo RG._

 **Fin del flashback.**

"Oh... Entonces mi portador si es un pervertido." Dice mientras se pone a pensar en lo ocurrido.

"Bien me toca hacer una pregunta. ¿Cuál fue su papel exactamente? El mío es ser el protector del océano." Les pregunta LU y los dos se ponen a pensar.

"Mi papel fue crear el espacio." Explica el modelo PA de forma rápida,

"..." Simplemente el modelo RG vuelve a dar esos ruidos incomprensibles para todos, menos a las Bio-Armor y su portadora.

"Ohhh, así que fuiste el que se encargó de arrastrar los continentes para que estén acomodados. Al menos tienes algo, digo quien sabe para que sirva el ponyta ese." Habla LU y todos asienten en algo. En que keldeo no tiene un papel preciso.

"Cierto, hablando de los continentes. Ese dino puede ser flojo, pero vaya que está bien pesado." Dice PA.

"..." Vuelve a hablar el modelo RG.

"Ehhh ese vocabulario." Hablan PA y LU al mismo tiempo.

"Bien, me toca hacer una pregunta... Haber... ¿qué opinan de sus portadores? opino que el mío es de mente cerrada, pero creo que es capaz de ayudar a los demás, por un bien común." Dice PA siendo sincero y los demás siguen pensando.

"..." Da su opinión RG.

"¿Enserio es bayóloga? y es muy conocedora de muchos temas. Bien el mío es un poco antisocial. Pero creo que es capaz de convivir con otros para ayudar a los que los necesitan." Confiesa LU.

"Bueno, almenas, el tuyo no es pervertido." Le dice el modelo PA y LU asiente.

"Y el tuyo no es antisocioal." Le dice LU y PA asiente ahora.

"Bien ya llegamos al puerto y hora de pagar el pasaje para ir a Kalos. Habla Dante, pero antes de que puedan seguir avanzando simplemente aparece una pared psíquica y cuando voltean ven a Mew.

 **"Mew mew mew."** Les habla la pokémon.

"¿Pasa algo Mew?" le pregunta el modelo PA.

 **"Mew mew. Mew mew mew."** Les dice Mew y los 3 modelos asienten. De ahí Mew se va.

"¿Y qué dijo?" Les pregunta Arturo.

"Que el elegido esta por esta región. Solo hay que buscarlo en el pueblo sosiego." Le informa el modelo LU y todos asienten.

"Pues.. Sera un largo viaje hasta haya. Solo queda caminar, Vamos chicos." Dice Crys mientras que les guiña y empieza a caminar.

 _"Vuelvo a decirlo. Hoy cena pancho."_ Simplemente Dante vuelve a pensarlo y empieza a caminar un poco seguido de Arturo.

"¿Enserio se van sin darles la bienvenida?" Les habla una voz masculina y los 3 se voltean a ver de quien se trata. Al verlo se trata de nada más ni de nada menos que Fuyu, la chica que secuestro a keldeo hace unos 4 días.

"¿Kyurem eres tú?" Pregunta el modelo PA y logran ver a una piedra de forma cuadrada de color gris y amarillo en la parte superior. A sus esquinas se encuentran levantándose hacia arriba unos hexágonos de forma extraña de color celestes además de una especie de corona de color celeste que une los extremos de la piedra. Tiene la gema verde y las luces azules de las Bio-Armor.

"Por favor, soy el modelo KU. El Bio-Armor de Fuyu no kuiin, la liberadora del hielo." Dice la Bio-Armor y la chica solamente asiente.

"Entonces, ¿porque ella no se presenta?" Le pregunta Dante y el Bio-Armor habla.

"Porque su personalidad es vacía como yo, además solo habla con los que tienen una autoridad superior a la de ella. Fuyu enseñémosle una lección."

"Esperen. Podemos solucionarlo de otra forma, ¿Que quieren?" Les dice Crys mientras intenta evitar una pelea.

"¿Que no es obvio? Queremos sus Bio-Armor." Les dice el modelo KU y Fuyu empieza a dirigirse contra ellos a paso lento.

"Tsk." Dice Crys mientras que ve como Fuyu empieza a acercárseles lentamente. Por cada paso que daba los tres portadores podían sentir miedo.

"Ustedes dos, quédense detrás de mí." Les dice Arturo mientras que se pone adelante de ellos y con velocidad se va a golpear a Fuyu. Al lograr darle un golpe ella lo toma con la mano y con un simple movimientos lo vence y lo hace retroceder.

"Ya paren, podemos hacerlo de otra forma." Pide Crys mientras se ve completamente molesta.

"Crys. Esta vez solo podemos pelear." Le dice Dante y ella lo piensa un poco y entonces asiente.

"No me gusta la idea pero… No queda de otra." Al igual intenta mantener la guardia pero su Bio-Armor empieza a hablar.

"..." Es lo único que dice.

"Cierto, Arturo ven. Usaremos la X-cross" Le dice el modelo LU a su portador y este se acerca.

"Primero, para poder vencerla, deben de grita nuestro modelo, Bio-Link set on y podremos tener una oportunidad." Les dice PA y ellos solo escuchan.

"Usar la... ¿X-cross?" le pregunta Crys y su Bio-Armor asiente.

"Entiendo. Chicos hagamos esto." Dice Dante y todos toman su Bio-Armor.

"Modelo LU." Grita Arturo y la gema brilla.

"Modelo RG." Dice Crys mientras da una vuelva y lo pone enfrente de ella.

"Modelo PA." Ahora Dante la levanta al cielo y lo pone enfrente de él.

"Bio-Link. Set On." Dicen los 3 al mismo tiempo y empiezan a aparecer ligeros textos en sus gemas verdes.

"Bio-Link establecido. Preparando sistema. Configurando X-cross lugia, regigigas, palkia. En linea." De ahí las luces azules empiezan a brillar y una esfera de agua cubre a Arturo, unas lianas cubren el cuerpo de Crys y el cuerpo de Dante empieza a expandirse en forma de partículas.

Cuando Arturo se libera de la burbuja de agua se ve diferente. Tiene un traje ajustado negro y tiene botas blancas con terminación de dedos con una extensión que le cubre las rodillas. La armadura del pecho es completamente azul en la parte de enfrente y termina en el pecho en un corte triangular invertido y el resto es de color blanco, en la parte de atrás del mismo ahí varios trozos cuadrados de color azul, además del círculo azul brillante del pecho. La armadura de los brazos es igual completamente blanco con la parte que cubre las manos en la parte de superior le salen unos dedos y en la palma se encuentra el circulo azul. El casco es completamente blanco con 2 especies de pestanas triangulares azules y un cuerno blanco. También tiene una cola como la de lugia.

Las lianas de Crys se retiran de su cuerpo y también se ve diferente. Tiene un traje ajustado negro y deja ver los ojos. Tiene botas blancas con la parte de los pies de color verde y una línea gris. La armadura del brazo tiene una especie de brazalete con negro en la parte de enfrente y amarillo en la de atrás, el resto es blanco acompañado de tres líneas, además en la palma se encuentra el círculo azul brillante. La armadura del pecho es completamente blanca con unos círculos entre las costillas y el abdomen de colores rojo en la parte de arriba, azul en la del medio y gris abajo, tiene las hombreras de color amarillo y la parte cercana al pecho es de color verde. El casco es de color blanco salvo por una línea amarilla en la parte del medio con varios puntos negros.

El cuerpo de Dante se acomoda nuevamente solo para verlo de otra forma. Tiene un traje ajustado negro que permite ver únicamente los ojos. Las botas son completamente planas, además de que tiene una extensión triangular que cubre la rodilla y sale una línea magenta de ella hasta arriba de la pierna, además de que sus piernas se asemejan a la de palkia, un poco más humanizado. La armadura del pecho es de color blanco con una línea gris debajo en forma circular además de tener en el pecho una u cuadrada magenta y en el centro el círculo luminoso azul. Tiene hombreras circulares como el del pokémon, además de que salen sus alas. La armadura del brazo es de color blanco además de salir unas especies de alas del mismo de color blancos, con garras blancas y los círculos azules se encuentran ahí. El casco es sencillo, ya que es de color gris con una ligera cuchilla con la punta hacia abajo y la parte cercana a la cabeza es de color blanco.

Aun con la X-cross activa no logra asustar a Fuyu, ya que sigue avanzando, pero suena el comunicador de Fuyu y lo contesta.

"... Entendido, regreso a la base." Dice Fuyu y se retira. De ahí simplemente se da la vuelta y se retira a gran velocidad.

Una vez que se va simplemente la X-cross se desactivan y todos se desparraman al suelo.

"Uff estuvo difícil." Dice Dante mientras que se acuesta en el suelo.

"Ni que hicieras la gran cosa." Le dice su Bio-Armor.

"Es verdad. Bien, ahora hay que irnos a Sinnoh" Dice Arturo, y su Bio-Armor empieza a hablar.

"Cierto Arturo, pueblo sosiego está a 2 días de viaje." Le dice LU.

"..." Vuelve a hablar el modelo RG.

"Es verdad RG, empecemos a caminar." Habla

"Entonces, chicos, yo seré el líder de los 3." Les dice Dante y empieza a caminar.

Simplemente ambos sonríen y tiene razón. Dante logro reunirlos para luchar contra los malos y la aventura apenas comienza.


	8. Modelos AR XE ZY

**Al fin volvemos con Ash y Serena y aparte se presentara el OC de baraka108. Felicidades, formas parte del equipo de Ash y Serena. El motivo de que lo di así, es que me doy cuenta de que las Bio-Armor son un tanto difíciles de describir y si digo el de todos de una vez, se me será más fácil para mí el poder decir que se transformaron.**

 **Todavía estoy de vacaciones así que puedo operar todavía. Si preguntan salí de viaje a y una cosa, si nunca entraste al tiki room de disneyland Los Ángeles, no tienen infancia XD**

 **Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, de ser así haría canon este fanfic XD**

Normal: dialogo de las personas y narración

 **Negrita: pokémon hablando y también se usa en lo que tengo que dar anuncios y rellenos en el fic XD**

 _Cursiva: personas/ **pokémon** pensando. También se usa en flashback_

Subrayado: Bio-Armor hablando. Música que se debe tocar. Se verá 2 veces, para continuar y parar. Solo unos momentos tendrán música, ya que tengo los temas elegidos. Si se saben una que animaría un tipo específico de ambiente menciónenla en los comentarios, puede que la use. Esta opción es personal.

 **Shadow the assassin: Muchas gracias, realmente este tipo de cometarios demuestran que hago bien mi trabajo y que no estoy decepcionando.**

 **SkyBoss72: Falta uno, pero gracias XD. Bien, lo de la gema es la Bio-Armor y son las piedritas, hablo de las características de la X-cross o la armadura mejor dicho. Y ya apareció deoxys y creo que tienes razón se llevaran mal, pero lo bueno tienen la misma meta :P. Y muchas gracias, realmente me lo merezco XD**

 **Minatoyagami17: Exacto, aproveche que la portadora de RG está en Sinnoh y también con su forma de ser y bla, y tu OC pervertido... digamos que resulto en lo que leíste XD.**

 **Arturojeff: De hecho todos son unidos a su Bio-Armor de una forma u otra, así que no eres el único. Y lo de giratina más bien aparte de ser renegados, me pareció darle esa actitud de ser el dios de los pokémon. Y ligero spoilers, todos se encontraran al mismo tiempo, pero yo solo sé cómo.**

 **DarkSoldier41: Y lo serán cuando estén todos reunidos.**

 **Cutesaralisa: Muchas gracias y el portador de KY es chico y no terminara en un poste. A menos que sea la del modelo KU entonces puede ser, lo de RG puede ser XD. Descuida no habra lemon en este fic.**

 **CristA: en serio fue muy gracioso? MUCHAS GRACIAS, Jeje sobre lo de la relación de las chicas... puede que algunas te maten de risa. Ahh ok gracias por el dato de Cris, lo usare en el futuro. Y se encontraran todos en el próximo capitulo, no desesperen, ya se pondrá bueno, solo pido un poco de paciencia**

 **zardX: ¿Falta una tercera parte? bien lo espero en este cap y bueno, solo me esforzare más. Y sobre las formas alternas... Se usaran en la temporada 2.**

 **baraka108: Así es, Dante es pervertido y divertido. RG es más que nada muy sobreprotector. Bueno Fuyu no ataco ya que la llamaron. Descuida pronto aparecerán y si por lo de Barry multas locas se me antojo una hamburguesa XD.**

 **Para referencias de cómo son las Bio-Armor tanto en armadura como en piedra, visiten mi cuenta de DeviantArt, me pueden encontrar como 'tailsodinson'.**

* * *

Nos encontramos ahora en la sala del origen, a minutos después de que Ash recuperara la consciencia del ataque de Giovanni y el modelo GI. En eso una piedra que se encuentra flotando a su lado, con forma de huella de dinosaurio, de color blando en la parte superior y amarillo en la parte inferior, este lado es curvado. El lado de en medio es más bien una especie de pentágono con forma anormal, con una línea gris en la parte de en medio. También en la parte entre la gema verde y las luces azules esta una especie de visor gris con un triángulo amarillo. Este es el modelo AR anteriormente arceus.

"Elegido... ¿Cual será su primer movimiento?" Le pregunta el modelo AR a su portador Ash.

"Primero debo de buscar a Serena." Es lo único que le responde Ash y AR también empieza a hablar.

"Pero... Entiendo que se preocupe por su novia pero, primero son las Bio-Armor. Y luego su novia." Le dice AR y Ash protesta.

"Recuerda que Serena también tiene una Bio-Armor." Le dice Ash y AR se pone a meditarlo un rato.

"Tiene razón. En ese caso si lo hace feliz, vamos por el modelo XE primero." Le dice Arceus y Ash asiente.

 **"Pikachu pika pika."** Dice su pikachu en forma de alentarlo.

"Gracias pikachu... AR, abre la puerta que da con Serena." Le dice Ash preocupado y su Bio-Armor asiente.

"De acuerdo." Le confirma el modelo AR y se abre un portal. De ahí Ash solo puede ver el pueblo Calanthe. De ahí Ash salta al portal.

 _"No te preocupes Serena, Ya voy por ti."_ Piensa Ash mientras ve que salto desde el aire.

Mientras tanto en el hospital para personas en el pueblo Calenthe, se encuentra hospitalizada Serena, también se encuentra vestida con una bata de paciente. También voltea a su derecha y ve a una piedra. Tiene una forma de trapecio invertido, en los lados de color azul y un amarillo muy claro en la parte de en medio. En la parte de superior del trapecio de color azul ahí otro prisma que asimilan unos cuernos cuadrados, en la parte inferior es de color amarillo claro y en la superior está dividido en cuatro secciones de color azul, morado, rojo y naranja, de abajo hacia arriba. Aparte de que el medio de estas esta de color azul y lleva la gema verde y los ojos azules.

"¿D-dónde estoy?" Se pregunta Serena al ver el cuarto.

"Serena, te encuentras en un cuarto de hospital." Le dice la Bio-Armor.

"¿Q-quien dijo eso?" Pregunta Serena un poco asustado.

"Fui yo, discúlpeme no me he presentado correctamente. Soy xerneas, actualmente soy el modelo XE, y tu compañera." Le dice el modelo XE y Serena se queda pensándolo un poco.

"P-pero no se pelear." Le confiesa Serena.

"Serena, entiendo que estés preocupada. Mas, sin embargo, hay que defender la tierra de yveltal." Le explica XE la situación a Serena y se pone a meditarlo nuevamente.

"Está bien... Ayudare a Ash en esta misión." Dice Serena con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"Ese es el espíritu Serena." Dice el modelo XE mientras que se muestra alegre.

Se abre la puerta y se ve a un joven de piel morena, cabello rojo en puntas y tiene también una bata de doctor, y un cubre bocas. Ve a Serena y se sorprende de que despertara.

"Em... ¿Te encuentras mejor?" Le pregunta un poco nervioso el médico.

"Si, eso creo." Le contesta Serena.

"Em... ¿Esto es tuyo no?" Le pregunta el medico mientras que saca una piedra y esta tiene una figura de trapecio invertido, con lo que parece 3 puntas saliendo del mismo. Es de color negro y las puntas tienen unos puntos verdes. Lleva también la gema verde, y debajo se encuentra una especie de separador de la gema y un relieve redondo tipo cabeza humana de color negro, con una linea blanca y dos cuadrados verdes. Y las luces azules.

"N-no... Pero... ¿quién eres?" Le pregunta Serena y el chico parece dudarlo un poco.

"Tengo 17 años." Le responde demasiado nervioso.

"Pregunte tu nombre no edad." Le dice Serena.

"Perdón, mi nombre es Rayan Ohara." Le responde Rayan ya más tranquilo.

"Discúlpalo portadora del modelo XE, pero es un poco tímido." Le dice la Bio-Armor mientras que sus ojos brillan. Y Serena se asusta un poco.

"Si, También tuve una reacción igual cuando lo recogí." Le confiesa Rayan y Serena asiente.

"Es un gusto verde de nuevo zygarde." Le dice la modelo XE a la Bio-Armor de Rayan.

"Xerneas, digo XE, el placer es mío. Aunque ahora soy el modelo ZY." Le responde la Bio-Armor y XE asiente.

"No importa. ¿Cómo lo encontraste?" Le pregunta Serena a Rayan y este intenta recordar.

"Cuando te encontré tirada en las afueras del pueblo, vi que tenías en tus manos la Bio-Armor de xerneas, si mal no recuerdo y a tu lado estaba esta. Me asuste un montón, pero cuando me menciono que ayudara al elegido y de que la tierra peligrara. NO PUEDO PERMITIR ESO, YO SALVARE A LA TIERRA DE ESOS VILLANOS." Eso último lo grita con pasión.

"Jeje, perdón Serena. Pero me agrada la idea de ser una especie de Goku." Dice Rayan mientras se rasca la cabeza un poco apenado.

"Ok, bien entonces... ¿Me dejaras ir?" Le pregunta Serena mientras que Rayan se pone a pensarlo.

"Solo déjame checar tu salud." De ahí Rayan toma una tabla donde están los datos de Serena. Al checarlos ve que están en orden y está en óptimas condiciones para salir.

"Está bien, déjame darte de alta, cambiarme. Y comenzaremos a ser héroes como Seiya." Vuelve a hablar Rayan con emoción y con una especie de estrellas en sus ojos y los tres se le quedan viendo con una gota en la sien

"Bien, ahora vuelvo. ZY cuida de ella." Con esto Rayan sale de ahí.

"... A veces puede ser muy apasionado." Dice ZY a su portador.

"Tienes razón ZY." Le dice XE.

"Entonces solo queda que descanse un rato ¿no?" Pregunta Serena y XE asiente.

"Por supuesto chica. Te despierto cuando Rayan llegue." Le dice su Bio-Armor y ella solo se queda dormida un rato.

Pasan unas dos horas. Tiempo en el que Rayan llega y el modelo XE mueve un poco a Serena y ella despierta. Ella solo ve que Rayan tiene una caja, donde se encuentran las pertenencias de Serena.

"Aquí esta. También pedí permiso para salir de aventuras. ¡VENGA APURATE SERENA, NO PUEDO ESPERAR!" Le grita realmente emocionado Rayan y luego solo ve a Serena fijamente. Se quedan viendo un rato hasta que Rayan habla.

"¿No te vas a cambiar?" Le pregunta un poco desesperado.

"Esto Rayan... ¿Y si nos vamos mejor? digo es una chica, a menos que seas un pervertido." Le dice su Bio-Armor, el modelo ZY y luego Rayan lo piensa.

"Ohh perdón, em... Esto... También me voy a cambiar de vestimenta, adiós. Te espero en la puerta" Le dice Rayan y sale de la habitación. Una vez que sale del cuarto Serena empieza a quitarse la bata de paciente y se pone su ropa habitual. Que es una playera negra sin mangas y con un mono en el cuello. Una minifalda de color rojo que tiene una bolsa y unas medias largas de color negro, con unos zapatos negros, y tiene dibujada una pokeball rosa en los lados. Tiene un sombrero redondo de color rosado con un listón negro y un mono también negro.

"Estoy lista." Dice Serena y también sale del cuarto.

"Serena, te ves bien." Le dice la modelo XE a Serena y esta asiente.

"Muchas gracias." Dice Serena mientras sonríe y se dirige a salir de la puerta. Al salir ve que Rayan ya no tiene su vestimenta de doctor, sino tiene otra vestimenta. La cual es una chaqueta roja manga larga con bordes negros, jeans azules y botas de color negro. lleva un guante con un piedra llave. Una vez que ve a Serena simplemente vuelve a emocionarse.

"¿Lista Serena? SALVEMOS AL MUNDO." Dice otra vez emocionado Rayan y todas las demás personas presentes solo le hacen el gesto de que guarde silencio.

"Rayan, relájate antes." Le recuerda el modelo ZY y Rayan asiente.

"Perdón no lo puedo evitar." Le confiesa Rayan y su Bio-Armor solo asiente.

"Bien, vámonos." Dice Serena tomando el liderazgo y Rayan asiente y la sigue, seguido de ambos Bio-Armor.

Una vez que salen del hospital solamente ven que el ambiente y la vista es tal como Serena lo recuerda en la última vez que estuvieron aquí. Pero no se dio cuenta de que cuando contemplaban el ambiente se escuchaba una especie de sonrisa maléfica que provenida de algún punto. Esta risa provocaba que Serena y Rayan se asusten un poco y volteen sus vistas a todas partes.

"Ustedes son los primeros dos portadores que aparecen ¿no? Déjenme darles la bienvenida." Les dice una voz masculina de tono burlesco.

"Muéstrate." Le ordena XE a la voz misteriosa y simplemente ven la sombra de un árbol.

De esta sombra empieza a emerger una silueta negra, hasta que sale por completo. Una vez que está afuera aparece un adolescente de 17 años, cabello parado completamente, ojos además de cejas moradas, lleva de un traje que parece un ninja sin mangas y cortos de pantalón de color negro, lleva en las manos unos mitones, también de color negro. Zapatos grises con suela negra y los bordes del tobillo de color rojo. También lleva una bufanda roja larga y cinturón naranja.

"¿Q-quién eres?" Le pregunta Serena asustada por lo que presencia.

"¿Mi nombre? Vale no suelo decírselo a todos, pero dado a que ustedes están en el juego de la Bio-Armor les diré. Soy Torikku kage, el liberador de las sombras." Les dice Kage y esto causa que ambos pongan miradas confusas.

"¿Liberador? supongo que eres el villano." Le dice Rayan mirando a Kage y este se ríe.

"Por favor, prefiero llamarme de otra forma, porque el título de 'liberador' no me gusta." Le dice Kage y esto causa que se moleste.

"¿Ohh es así? bien, entonces peleen." Dice mientras toma posición de pelea.

Majora's mask boss theme (TLoZ: MM OST)

"SHADOW DIFUSER." De ahí se funde con la sombra del árbol, es decir que literalmente se mete en la sombra del árbol.

Esto ocasiona que Serena y Rayan se queden viendo a su alrededor. Vigilando de que Kage no los tome desprevenidos a la hora de pelear.

"Nimpou kunai storm." De ahí solamente habla la voz de Kage desde un lugar desconocido y de todas partes empiezan a salir varios kunais de color negro que le van disparando a los dos portadores. Sin embargo ninguno logra esquivarlos y varios le hacen varios cortes, logrando rasgar sus ropas, Hasta el punto que empieza a brotarles un poco de sangre.

"AAAARRG." Grita Serena de dolor mientras que se desploma al piso.

"¿Serena estas bien?" Le pregunta Rayan mientras que intenta cubrirla de los kunais.

"E-eso creo." Dice Serena mientras intenta no desmayarse.

"¿Enserio? que patéticos modelos XE y ZY. Realmente esperaba que sus portadores pudieran pelear pero no. Son unos pateticos inútiles." Les dice una Bio-Armor con un borde circular de color rojo y tiene en la parte de arriba un prisma hexagonal de forma extraña de color gris. Tiene una especie de cuernos de color negro que salen al lado del prisma gris. Tiene la gema y las luces de la Bio-Armor y también entre los ojos y gema ahí una especie de visor de color rojo que sale unas líneas negras, 2 a los cuernos y uno hacia abajo.

"¿Eres tú? ¿modelo YV?" Le pregunta ZE al Bio-Armor de Kage.

"Si, antes era yveltal. Pero ahora soy el modelo YV." Habla esta Bio-Armor. Esto hace que sus 2 compañeros lo miren realmente. Era el pokémon de tipo siniestro y volador, yveltal. Aunque ahora es una mera Bio-Armor, es también mucho más fuerte, o más malvado de lo que era fuera de la Bio-Armor.

"¿Yveltal, que hiciste?" Le pregunta XE mientras que el modelo YV simplemente vuelve a hablar.

"Simplemente fui el primer pokémon en ser convertido en una Bio-Armor." Les dice YV mientras que se acerca a la sombra de un edificio. De la sombra sale su maestro Kage, de la misma forma en la que se presentó y empieza a caminar hacia ellos.

"Modelo YV, es hora de terminar con estos portadorcillos. No merecen la pena." Dice Kage mientras ve como Rayan ayuda a levantar a Serena y esta aun se ve un tanto débil.

"Tú... Pagaras." Le dice Rayan completamente molesto hacia Kage y ese solo ríe.

"No, tu morirás." Le dice de manera burlona.

"No te atrevas a sub-subestimarnos." Le dice Serena mientras tose un poco y Kage se burla.

"Como sea, Bien hora de terminar." Dice Kage mientras que toma su Bio-Armor.

"Modelo YV." Al mencionar estas palabras la gema empieza a brillar.

"Bio-Link, set on." Termina de completar la frase y varios textos blancos empiezan a aparecer en la gema.

"Bio-Link establecido. Preparando sistema. Configurando X-cross yveltal. En línea." De ahí también empieza a brillar los ojos del modelo YV y entonces desaparece. La sombra de Kage se va del cuerpo del mismo y se convierte en un aro y se posiciona encima de Kage mientras desciende lentamente, cubriendo la parte que pasa.

Una vez que lo cubre completamente todo empieza a desvanecerse y se posiciona a los pies de Kage, siendo su sombra nuevamente pero su apariencia es diferente. Tiene un traje ajustado de color negro y unas botas rojas con suela blanca y una extensión que cubre su rodilla, de una forma siniestra de color negro. La armadura del pecho empieza desde la cintura hasta el cuello, con una Y negro dibujado en la parte de enfrente, también lleva en el cuello una especie de bufanda gris, que está pegada a la armadura y el círculo brillante azul está en su pecho. Tiene también una armadura que protege los brazos que inicia desde el codo hasta la muñeca, en la parte posterior tiene una especie de alas de forma ovalada partida a la mitad de color rojo un una especie de huella de pájaro de color negro dibujada. Porta un casco rojo con dos cuernos parecidos al de pokémon además de una línea negra dibujada en el medio. Lleva una cola también parecida a la de yveltal, esta solo tiene las 2 garras en vez de 3.

Una vez que termina la transformación, solo apunta las garras hacia ellos, mientras que Rayan protege a Serena y la misma trata de no derrumbarse nuevamente.

"Sayounara. Ano-tachi wa baka desu." Les dice Kage en un idioma desconocido y volando se va a usar su garra.

Gunvolt theme (Azure Striker Gunvolt OST)

"Hawlucha, caída libre." Ordena una voz y entonces el pokémon simplemente golpea a Kage, en su forma transformada. Cuando los 2 miran hacia arriba ven a un charizard que por la silueta tapando el sol. También ven a que tiene a un pikachu en su hombro y una piedra parecido al modelo YV a su lado. En eso la silueta salta de charizard mientras salta al suelo, seguido de su hawlucha y charizard. Al tocarlo Serena pudo reconocerlo mejor y nota que es Ash.

"Ash... ¿Eres tú?" Le pregunta Serena y Ash guarda a sus pokémon en sus pokeball, aunque pikachu renegó al principio también se metió.

"Serena, que alegría verte." De ahí Ash va a abrazar a su amada y esta le responde.

"El elegido." Dicen ambos modelos al ver a Ash y Rayan empieza a hablar.

"¿Es usted el elegido? Genial, venga derrotemos a este villanos y reclutemos a los demás portadores." Habla Rayan mientras que estrella la mano con la de Ash y este voltea a verlo. De ahí sonríe y asiente.

"De acuerdo, vamos chicos." Dice Ash mientras que toma su Bio-Armor.

"Chicos, digan nuestro modelo, bio-link set on y podremos calmar a yveltal." Dice ZY y XE empieza a hablar.

"Cierto chicos, no permitamos que yveltal se salga con la suya, vamos haya." Dice XE y entonces el modelo AR se suma a su plática.

"Detengamos su locura, Ash." Le dice su Bio-Armor y este asiente.

Determined eyes (megaman ZX: Advent OST)

"De acuerdo." Dicen ambos mientras toman los modelo XE y ZY, pero Rayan lo dice primero.

"Modelo ZY." Habla primero Rayan y la gema de su Bio-Armor brilla.

"Modelo XE." Ahora es el turno de Serena.

"Modelo AR." Dice Ash y también su gema brilla.

"Bio-Link set on." Hablan los tres al mismo tiempo y las gemas empiezan a mostrar un texto blanco.

"Bio-Link establecido. Preparando sistema. Configurando X-cross zygarde, xerneas, arceus. En linea." Dicen las 3 Bio-Armor mientras que varias energias de color rosa empiezan a rodeas a Serena desde los pies hasta la cabeza, Varios atomos de telurio cubren el cuerpo de Ryan y una esfera de luz cubre a Ash.

Cuando los átomos de telurio se retiran del cuerpo de Rayan, se ve de apariencia diferente. Tiene un traje ajustado negro y botas de color verde con una extensión cuadrada que cubre su rodilla, esta parte está adornado con un hexágono con forma de rupia, en la parte de atrás de la bota esta de color negro. Tiene una armadura en el pecho con color negro en la parte del pecho y tiene una terminación de triangulo invertido, y se encuentra el circulo azul brillante, el resto es de un verde brillante, y tiene una especie de hexágono blanco en su costilla izquierda, También tiene hombreras, con forma de 3 anillos juntos, negro para el derecho y verde en el izquierdo. La armadura del brazo es de color verde con negro en el medio y guantes blancos, también se ven los círculos como el pecho. Tiene un casco de color negro con 2 picos saliendo en la parte trasera del casco y tiene unos adornos es la espalda que asemejan a la cresta del pokémon.

En cambio las energías empiezan a formar una figura alrededor del cuerpo de Serena y estas desaparecen. Al hacerlo también se ve diferente, ya que tiene un traje ajustado de color negro que solo deja ver los ojos. Tiene unas botas negras con suela y un cuadro debajo de la rodilla de color amarillo claro, además de una ligera extensión triangular de color azul. La armadura del pecho es de color azul, con el círculo característico en el pecho, también tiene una flecha de color amarillo claro en el área cercana a la cintura y área interna de la flecha no tiene color, también de que el área del cuello es del mismo color, amarillo claro. La armadura del brazo es sencilla, ya que es de color negro, excepto la muñeca que es de color amarillo claro. El casco es de azul con 2 especies de mandíbulas que sobresalen en sus cachetes y apuntan hacia atrás, además de un par de cuernos que se arquean hacia atrás y termina en otros 4 cuernos, cada uno de color azul, morado, rojo y naranja.

Mientras con Ash, se libera de su esfera de luz y pasa a X-cross arceus.

Una vez que todos se transforman solo observan a Kage y este los mira de forma alegre.

"Genial, matarlos seria aburrido, no yveltal?" Le pregunta Kage a su pokémon.

 **"En efecto Kage, no sería divertido arrebatarles su energía vital."** Dice la voz de yveltal.

 **"Hermano detén esta locura."** habla xerneas.

 **"Jamás, hermanita. Nunca."** Dice yveltal.

 **"Ash, no queda de otra. Tendremos que pelear, estás listo zygarde?"** Le pregunta arceus a zygarde.

 **"Por supuesto arceus-sama."** Le dice zygarde.

Majora's mask boss theme (TLoZ: MM OST)

"Bien, chicos, derrotémoslo." Habla Ash mientras que golpea el suelo.

"Tierra viva." De ahí el área cercana a Kage se mueve y este empieza a volar.

"Mi turno. Rayo aurora." Serena lanza ese movimiento de tipo hielo hacia Kage y este recibe el impacto, haciéndolo retroceder en el aire.

"VOY YO CHICOS. PULSO... DRA-GOOOOON." Grita Rayan mientras que pone las manos, asemejando lanzar un kame-hame-ha y lo dispara hacia Kage, mientras lo hace retroceder nuevamente.

"Tsk... ... ¿Saben qué? esto no ha acabado. Cuando sepamos como derrotarlos, khe, los derrotaremos." De ahí Kage se va volando mientras se va perdiendo en el horizonte.

Paren la música.

"Lo derrotamos, buen trabajo chicos." Habla Rayan mientras que el traje ajustado desaparece y se ven sus ropas con las piezas de armaduras y estas se deshacen en varios trozos y se acomodan nuevamente en sus Bio-Armor.

"Cierto, Ash logramos reclutar a dos portadores, quedan nueve." Le dice el modelo AR y este asiente.

"..." Antes de que puedan seguir hablando escuchan un golpe seco y ven que Serena se desmayó.

"Ayúdenme, Serena esta... Inconsciente." Dice preocupada modelo XE y Ryan se va a tomarle el pulso.

"Está viva, pero no durara mucho. Ash, si me lo permites, quiero tratar sus heridas." Le dice Rayan y Ash asiente.

"De acuerdo." Le dice más que nada preocupado.

"Voy." De ahí Rayan la intenta cargar pero Ash, lo detiene.

"Yo la cargo, tu ocúpate de que preparen un cuarto." Le dice Ash y Rayan asiente, y entra en el hospital nuevamente seguido de su Bio-Armor.

 _"Serena, no dejare que mueras. No ahora que me doy cuenta de que te amo demasiado."_ Piensa Ash, carga a Serena y entonces corre al hospital también.

"¿Crees que mi portadora se encuentre bien?" Pregunta preocupada la modelo XE y AR la consuela.

"No te preocupes xerneas, ella estará bien, ya verás." Le dice AR y ella asiente.

Pasan unos 3 días y Serena da señales de que está despertando, pero en vez de que este en su cuarto de hospital, esta al notar bien el cuarto, se ve que está en su casa otra vez.

"¿Estoy en casa?" Se pregunta a si misma viendo el cuarto.

"Modelo XE." se pregunta mientras que ve a sus lados y luego mira un poco confusa.

"La Bio-Armor... ¿Fue un sueño?" Se pregunta a su misma mientras que se levanta y entonces se va de su cuarto, pero al verse bien, ve que tiene varios cortes por el cuerpo.

 _"Esto arruinara mi reputación de reina de Kalos."_ Piensa para ella misma Serena y entonces se pone la ropa que tenía al perder su primer performance. Una vez que sale del cuarto, ve que su madre la señora Grace le iba a traer el desayuno.

"Ahh mama, ¿qué haces aquí?" Le pregunta Serena al ver a su madre.

"Trayéndote el desayuno, que tu madre no puede consentirte hehe." Le dice Grace a su hija.

"Ya ya señorita, Serena puede que se moleste." Detrás de ella sale su Bio-Armor, la modelo XE.

"¿Entonces no fue un sueño?" Le pregunta Serena y su madre asiente.

"Tal parece que no. En fin deberías agradecer a ese chico, que te trajo cargando, se notaba que estaba realmente preocupado por ti." Le dice su madre y Serena se queda confundida otra vez. Al igual termina de desayunar y baja a la sala de estar mientras que ve que Ash y Rayan están viendo la tele.

"Goku, toma mi energía para la henkidama." Dice Rayan mientras que levanta las manos hacia arriba y luego Ash solo lo ve y sonríe un poco.

"¿Porque sonríe elegido?" Le pregunta su Bio-Armor.

"Porque podemos descansar y de que Serena se encuentra bien. Gracias a Rayan se salvó." Habla Ash y ZY le habla ahora.

"Para ser un aspirante, realmente es muy bueno." Le dice ZY y Ash asiente.

"Si, estoy feliz de que podamos contar con tu portador para la lucha." Habla Ash y entonces ve a Serena, se levanta y camina hacia ella.

"Serena buenos días." De ahí Ash la besa en la boca y la abraza.

"Bu-buenos días Ash." Serena se sorprende por el beso pero sonríe y le corresponde.

"¿Mew que pasa?" Habla el modelo AR y capta la atención de todos los presentes.

 **"Mew mew mew. mew mew. MEW."** Les dice mew y entonces solo desaparece nuevamente.

"Entendido, chicos tengo 2 noticias." Les dice el modelo ZY y todos voltean a verlo.

"La mala es que todas las Bio-Armor encontraron un portador." Con esto Ash golpea la pared molesta.

¿Y la buena?" Le pregunta Serena.

"La buena es que, todos esos nuevos portadores se unirán a nosotros." Le dice XE y Ash sonrie.

"Pero tenemos que ir a pueblo Sociego en Sinnoh, ahí podremos encontrarlos." Les dice ZY y los 3 portadores asienten.

"De acuerdo. Esto mama..." Antes de que Serena hable su madre la interrumpe.

"Está bien Serena." Y ahora enfoca su mirada a Ash.

"Bien niño. Si algo le pasa a mi hija tu estarás muerto ¿de acuerdo?" Le pregunta Grace a Ash y este asiente.

"No lo pudo dejar en mejores manos. Bien chicos, VAMONOS." Dice Ash y todos asienten.


	9. Portadores unidos

**Todos los OCs se conocerán en este cap. Espero que les guste.**

 **ESTE EPISODIO ESTA DEDICADO A SATORU IWATA**

 **Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, de ser así haría canon este fanfic XD**

Normal: dialogo de las personas y narración

 **Negrita: pokémon hablando y también se usa en lo que tengo que dar anuncios y rellenos en el fic XD**

 _Cursiva: personas/_ ** _pokémon_** _pensando. También se usa en flashback_

Subrayado: Bio-Armor hablando. Música que se debe tocar. Se verá 2 veces, para continuar y parar. Esta opción es personal.

 **baraka108: muchas gracias n.n. De hecho yveltal solo fue el primero en ser la Bio-Armor, pero la original, aun no se sabe su modelo, de hecho sí, pero recuerda que en una Bio-Armor se cancelan sus poderes hasta que se active su X-cross. Y si Goku agradece tu energia XD, a y gracias por el dato de sylveon.**

 **SkyBoss72: Realmente ya tenía contemplado su reacción al momento de conocer a los demas, asi que no te preocupes n.n**

 **Cutesaralisa: la verdad XD. Podría ser, pero no todos les gustan el anime en el fic, pero si respetan los gustos.**

 **zardX: muchas gracias por lo de Rayan. Bueno ya te afirme cuales podrían funcionar, aunque si alguien me recomienda unas mejores, puede que las remplace, bueno, aun así gracias por tu aportación y por las curiosidades, puede que las use en el futuro y las tendré en cuenta para cuando maneje a tu OC ya te di tu regalo de cumpleaños.**

 **Minatoyagami17: así es un nuevo enemigo y no, no lo pervertirá y creo que Dante verá la luz al final del túnel si lo piensa XD y ya está, solo ponte a leerlo.**

 **Arturojeff: jeje muchas gracias. De hecho, la Bio-Armor evita que el pokémon o ser atrapado en su interior use sus poderes, excepto cuando este libre en forma de armadura, por eso la modelo XE no podía curar a Serena aunque quisiera. Y descuida ya tienes tu mega-piedra, sobre los otros portadores malos, en su título de liberador tiene una pista de cuál es su pokémon.**

 **Shadow the assassin: Chico, ya volví de mi viaje y aquí estoy escribiendo el episodio, en fin no eres el único que no tuvo infancia XD, yo porque estoy cerca de Los Ángeles.**

 **Para referencias de cómo son las Bio-Armor tanto en armadura como en piedra, visiten mi cuenta de DeviantArt, me pueden encontrar como 'tailsodinson'.**

* * *

Nos encontramos en un barco en medio del mar. En este barco se identificaba fácilmente a Light Yuki, Aliya y Max.

"¿Light cuando llegamos?" Le pregunta Max un poco desesperado.

'No te preocupes Max, no falta mucho." Le dice Light mientras mira al horizonte.

"Eso espero, ¿verdad KE?" Pregunta Aliya a su Bio-Armor.

"Correcto Aliya." Le dice su Bio-Armor mientras que mira al horizonte.

"Entiendo. ZE procuremos mantener la actitud al momento de reencontrarnos con el elegido y el modelo AR." Le dice RE a su compañero.

"Si, entiendo reshi. No creas que somos iguales al trio idiota de Hoenn." Habla el modelo ZE y entonces solo siguen viendo al horizonte.

"Light, mira ya puedo ver a Sinnoh, YA PUEDO VER A SINNOH." Lo grita emocionado Max al ver que en efecto, Sinnoh se encontraba realmente cerca.

 **"GRRRR."** Al igual habla Link, el lucario de Light.

 **"Infer, In."** También habla Nadia, un poco tímida.

 **"Ga, galla."** También lo dice Cutter.

"Los pokémon tienen razón, light. Quien saben cómo son los otros portadores." Le dice la modelo RE a Light.

"Espero que los demás sean amables." Les confiesa Light.

"También yo, no me agradaría la idea de que tenga que ponerlos en su lugar, verdad ZE." Le pregunta Max a su Bio-Armor.

"En efecto Max, en fin ya queda poco." Le dice su Bio-Armor.

"Aliya, no puedo esperar a conocerlos. Venga usa la X-cross y movámonos por el agua rápidamente." Le dice el modelo KE a su portadora.

"No te preocupes KE, no falta mucho y llegaremos a pueblo Sosiego." Le dice Aliya mientras que solamente ven el puerto.

En otra parte, cerca de ellos, también hay otro barco que ya está en el puerto mismo pero, también tienen más ventaja que el trio de portadores que proviene de Unova. Ellos son Yami Anderson, Ana Paula García del Monte y Satou Skyress. Como siempre los 3 simplemente ni se hablaban.

"AHHHH ESTO ES DESESPERANTE." Habla el Bio-Armor de Satou, el modelo GR.

"Ya lo sé dino. Ellos ni siquiera se hablan y así se quieren hacer un equipo." Le dice el modelo de Yami, KY.

"Bueno, pues para que eligen a unos completos antisociales." Le dice el modelo RA. El Bio-Armor de Ana.

"QUE EL ME COPIO." Lo dicen al mismo tiempo los otros 2 Bio-Armor.

"Si claro." Solamente RA ve con una gota de sudor a ambos.

"Ya cállense por el amor de arceus." Le dice Yami mientras que simplemente se voltea a verlos.

"El empezó." Le dice KY.

"GR ya cálmate de una maldita buena vez." Le dice Satou a su Bio-Armor y este empieza a renegar.

"Que empezó la sirenita." Le dice GR.

"No me importa quién empezó, solamente no quiero oír mas peleas." Le dice Ana mientras que solo mira por donde hay que mirar.

"Ya escucharon a mi portadora." Les dice el modelo RA y ambos se quejan.

"Está bien." De ahí el modelo GR se va al cinturón de Satou y sus ojos se hacen grises, como si estuviera durmiendo.

"También dormiré, deberías hacer lo mismo rayquaza." Le dice KY a RA y también se va a dormir.

"Creo que kyogre tiene razón." Ahora es el quien se va a la cintura de Ana y sus ojos se hacen grises.

"Al menos dejaron de pelear." Dice Satou y los otros 2 solo se le quedan viendo.

"Ahmmm... Dejen de mirarme." De ahí el aparta su vista y voltea a otra parte.

"Caminemos." Les dice Ana y entonces Yami asiente y la sigue, en cambio Satou solo se queja de que le den órdenes.

En otra parte no muy lejos de ahí se encontraban los otros portadores, que ya se encontraban en Sinnoh. Ellos son Dante, Crys y Arturo.

"Ahhhh, no puedo caminar más." Dice Dante mientras que se encontraba tirado en el suelo.

"Pero si apenas hemos caminado unos metros." Le dice Arturo mientras que lo ve de una forma patética.

"¿Te encuentras bien Dante?" Le pregunta Crys mientras que se acerca a él, si podía ayudarlo de una forma.

"Eso creo." Le dice mientras que rueda hacia la derecha.

"¿Ahi algo que pueda hacer?" Le pregunta Crys mientras se arrodilla, sin percatarse que Dante hizo de las suyas.

 _"Blancos."_ Piensa Dante al ver a cierta parte de Crys y se levanta.

"No estoy mejor, vámonos." Dice Dante y entonces lanza una pokeball y de esta emerge un charizard.

"Lucas estoy un poco cansado, ¿me llevas?" Le pregunta Dante a su charizard de nombre Lucas y este asiente. De ahí Dante se sube a su espalda y Lucas empieza a caminar.

"Buena idea Dante, sal gogoat." Arturo en ese momento saca una pokeball y saca a su pokémon de tipo hierba. De ahí lo monta y empieza a caminar.

"Sal arcanine." También Crys adopta la idea de Dante y se sube a su pokémon y empieza a caminar.

"Tardaremos menos." Les dice Dante y siguen caminando, de ahí salen sus Bio-Armor y se ponen a platicar.

"Tuviste una buena idea esta vez Dante." Le habla PA a su portador.

"Gracias, como siempre soy un genio." Le dice Dante a su Bio-Armor.

"Bueno como sea. Así tardaremos menos en llegar hacia pueblo Sosiego." Les habla LU a los demás.

"Cierto LU, tardaremos a lo mucho un día." Le dice Arturo a su Bio-Armor.

"Bueno que esperamos, vámonos." Habla Crys mientras que su arcanine, se encuentra listo para partir.

"..." Ahora vuelve a repetir esos extraños ruidos su Bio-Armor. El modelo RG.

 **"Arcanine."** Ahora habla el pokémon empieza a hablar con sus nuevos compañeros.

 **"Gogoat."** Habla también el pokémon de Arturo.

 **"GRRRR GRRR."** También empieza a presentarse Lucas.

Al igual entre los pokémon, empiezan a socializar, mientras que Dante simplemente se pone a leer una revista especial en la espalda de charizard, Arturo por su parte solo se acuesta en la espalda de su pokémon y Crys simplemente contempla el bosque encima de su arcanine.

Mientras tanto en un avión, se encontraban Ash con su fiel pikachu en su hombro, Serena se encontraba cepillando la cola de su pokémon braixen y Rayan se encontraba comiendo una barra de chocolate mientras veía la televisión del avión. La televisión es un anime llamado fairy tail, aunque también tiene una sylveon que presumiblemente le pertenece a Rayan. En cualquier caso, los 3 portadores que vienen desde Kalos van a llegar en un día a pueblo Sosiego en Sinnoh para poder ver a los otros portadores reclutados. Toda la tranquilidad de los portadores es interrumpida cuando el Bio-Armor de Ash, el modelo AR empieza a hablar.

"Pueden creer que después de unos 4 días desde que sacaste las Bio-Armor de la maleta de ese humano. ¿Se nos unan sus portadores a nuestras filas?" Les pregunta Arceus y ellos asienten.

"De seguro, debieron de conocer a uno de esos 'liberadores'. Aparte arceus, con los demás portadores, podemos ser un gremio poderoso como fairy tail." Le dice Rayan mientras que su sylveon asiente.

"Rayan tiene razón." Habla el modelo ZY.

"De seguro, han de ser personas que saben el peligro que son estos liberadores." A Serena se le nota el tono de sonadora y Ash no le ponía atención, ya que se veía que pensaba en algo serio.

"..." Ash solamente se quedaba en silencio mientras recordaba algo.

 **Flashback**

 ** _"Amigos del elegido, tomen una Bio-Armor."_** _Les ordena la voz de arceus y todos asienten. De ahí la primera en agarrar una Bio-Armor es Serena y tomo a la modelo XE. Pero los demás antes de que pudieran tomar una Bio-Armor, solo se ve que se levanta su sombra y los engulle._

 _"AMIGOOOOS." De ahí se descuida y luego siente que su pecho es atravesado por algo. Al notarlo ve que Giovanni lo golpeo y no solo eso, su mano lo toma del rostro y lo lanza a una pared._

 _"Gracias Kage, haz sido de ayuda." De ahí cuelga Giovanni y se va de ahí._

 **Fin del flashback**

 _"Ese tal Kage, se llevó a mis amigos. Gracias a Rayan me entero de que el portador del modelo YV es el que secuestro a mis amigos. Cuando lo vea lo obligare a que me diga dónde están."_ Piensa Ash mientras que se nota que está realmente molesto. Serena lo nota y le da un beso en la mejilla y lo abraza. Esta acción saco a Ash de sus pensamientos.

"Ash ¿te encuentras bien?" Le pregunta Serena un poco preocupada.

"Si Serena. Me encuentro de maravilla, además... Solo pensaba que ese chico del modelo YV. Creo que si lo derrotamos un día de estos, pueda decirme donde estan mis amigos." Le dice Ash y Serena lo entiende. Ya que ella haría lo mismo si algo le pasara a su prometido. Quizá no sea la más fuerte, pero ella protegerá las espaldas de Ash de los otros 2 portadores, Giovanni y Kage.

"Entiendo Ash." Le dice Serena en confirmación.

"Serena, ¿veo que eres muy unida a tu esposo no?" Le pregunta su Bio-Armor a Serena y ella se sonroja por el comentario de XE.

"Xe-xerneas." Le dice Serena muy apenada.

"XE tiene razón Serena. No puedes negar el que seas mi novia... Mi dulce y hermosa novia." Le dice Ash mientras que la abraza y Serena le corresponde el abrazo.

"Elegido, realmente es un cursi." Le dice su Bio-Armor mientras ve cómo es que puede llegar a ser un tanto cursi con Serena.

"Venga Rayan ¿que no puedes hacer otra cosa que no sea ver animes?" Le pregunta el modelo ZY a Rayan mientras que se la pasa viendo fairy tail todavía.

"Lo siento, pero le debo una buena parte de mis logros al anime." Le confiesa Rayan y su sylveon asiente con él.

 **"Syl sylveon."** Dice la Sylveon mientras que se come lo que queda del chocolate de Rayan.

"Bien, ya está listo braixen. ¿Qué te parece?" Le pregunta Serena a su pokémon y ella se alegra de que su cola este arreglada y muy presentable.

 **"Bra braixen."** Dice alegre su pokémon.

"Bien pikachu. Toma unas croquetas pokémon" Ahora Ash le da unas croquetas pokémon a su pikachu y este las recibe gustosamente. Una vez que las prueba solo se emociona demasiado al comérselas.

 **"CHAAAAA~"** El Cha de pikachu sonó muy placentero, de lo delicioso que sabían las croquetas para él.

Así pasa ya un día completo y el primer equipo en llegar al pueblo Sosiego, es el grupo de Dante.

"EHHHHH PORTADORES, ¿DONDE ESTAN?" Grita preguntando Dante y todas las personas solamente lo ven como si estuviera loco.

"Esto... Creo que somos los primeros en llegar." Le dice Crys a Dante y este parece asentir.

"Pues esto es bueno, supongo." Dice Dante.

"Mientras tanto, supongo que desayunemos y dejemos a los pokémon en el centro pokémon." Les dice Arturo y ven que los pokémon se encontraban un poco cansados y asienten.

"De acuerdo, venga Lucas, regresa a tu pokeball." Le dice Dante mientras que regresaba a su pokémon a su pokeball y tanto Arturo como Crys le siguen la corriente y también lo devuelven a sus pokeball.

"¿ENSERIO VAMOS A DESAYUNAR?" Dice una voz un tanto infantil y entonces ellos se voltean y al hacerlo, ven a los portadores que provienen de la región de Unova. Ellos son nuevamente Light, Aliya y Max. Al igual la voz le pertenece al modelo KE, que contiene al pokémon espadachín, keldeo.

"Entontáramos otros portadores." Habla Light al ver a Dante.

"Supongo que son portadores." Le dice Dante y entonces PA lo golpea.

"Ellos SON otros portadores." Le dice el modelo PA y ellos asienten

"Wow, ¿cómo encontraste a tu Bio-Armor?" Le pregunta Max al ver al modelo PA.

"Emm... qué tal si nos presentamos y decimos como encontramos nuestras Bio-Armor cuando estén los otros portadores." Les dice Crys y todos asienten.

"Buena idea chica. Aparte, aun no me siento muy cómoda con todos ustedes." Les dice Aliya mientras que se alejaba un poco.

"Genial, más personas." Vuelve a hablar Arturo u poco fastidiado.

"VES DINO, TE DIJE QUE AQUI ESTABAN." Les dice otra voz, esta vez un tanto molesta.

Esto dejo desconcertado a los portadores y voltean para atrás. Una vez que lo hacen ven que estaban detrás de ellos los portadores provenientes de la región de Hoenn, Yami, Ana y Satou, aunque este último se ve más callado y serio que de costumbre, además de que estaba un poco más alejado de los demás. El que hablo provenía del modelo KY gritándole al modelo GR.

"CALLATE SIRENITA." Le dice el modelo GR.

"Ok, cálmense los dos de una chingada vez." Les dice el modelo RA mientras mira como siguen peleando.

"Si como sea." Le dicen de una forma molesta.

"Gracias." Les dice RA.

"De nada." Le dicen igual ambos Bio-Armor de forma burlona.

"Bien, al fin se callaron no creen?" Les dice Ana y Yami asiente.

"En efecto, por lo que veo, solo faltan 3 portadores. De casualidad, Algunos de ustedes es el elegido?" Les pregunta Yami a todos en general y todos niegan.

"No, que yo sepa no soy el elegido." Dice Arturo mientras que se pone a pensarlo.

"Y se supone que lleva el modelo AR. Alguien lo tiene, ¿quizás algunas de ustedes chicas?" Les dice Dante mientras que esta detrás de ambas, Aliya y Ana y empieza a sobarles el trasero.

"KYAAAAAAAA." Gritan ambas, de que las tomo desprevenidas y todos los demás lo ven completamente sorprendidos de Dante, hasta que 3 Bio-Armor lo golpean. Estos son el modelo KE, RA y PA.

"¡¿Qué crees que le haces a Aliya pervertido?!" Le pregunta completamente molesto el modelo KE.

"Escúchame bien mortal. Si lo vuelves a intentar te aseguro que cuando me libere de aquí te comeré completo." Esto lo dice amenazadoramente el modelo RA y Dante solo se asusta.

"Dante, concéntrate en la misión." Le dice su Bio-Armor con una gota de sudor.

"Si, está bien, em... ¿Y si comemos?" Les dice a todos en general y ellos asienten.

"Pues a comer." Y con esto Yami toma la delantera y Dante solo lo ve un tanto molesto.

"¿Siempre es así de pervertido?" Le pregunta Yami a Light y este se pone a pensar.

"Lo siento, pero lo acabo de conocer." Le confiesa Light.

"Entonces, ¿eres arqueóloga? Impresionante yo soy deportista." Le dice Aliya a Ana y ella asiente

"Yo soy bayóloga." Les dice Crys mientras les dice su profesión y ellas se quedan encantadas.

"..." Satou sigue sin decir nada en todo el trayecto.

"¿Estas bien?" Le pregunta Arturo y el asiente.

"Vamos no puede ser nada malo, venga, dinos que te pasa." Le dice Max y entonces le golpea la espalda de forma amistosa, pero al hacerlo cambia de forma y ve que es un zoroark.

"Ah un zoroark es un portador." Después Max abre los ojos completamente y grita.

"¿¡UN POKEMON PUEDE SER UN PORTADOR!?" Pregunta exaltado.

"claro que no ¿porque?" Le dice Arturo.

"Entonces ¿dónde está su entrenador?" Pregunta Max.

Con Satou, está respirando a bocanadas y se encuentra afuera del pueblo Sosiego.

"Vamos Satou, solo son un montón de gente nueva, ¿cual es el problema?" Le pregunta el modelo GR y Satou se molesta.

"Ese ES el problema" Le responde Satou igual un poco molesto.

"Ahh… Entonces ¿no te gusta la gente? pues solo te pareces al pajarraco del océano. Alejado de los demás." Le dice su Bio-Armor mientras que Satou lo mira molestamente.

"DEJAME EN PAZ." Le grita completamente molesto y solo se pone ahí quieto un momento.

"Entiendo. Diré que te rendiste." Le dice su Bio-Armor mientras se retira, pero Satou le pone una mano encima.

"No te atrevas. Solo no estoy acostumbrado a estar rodeado de gente." Le dice Satou y GR le pregunta.

"¿Porque?" Le pregunta

"Por ahora no debes de saberlo." Le responde a su Bio-Armor.

"... ... ... Está bien, por ahora diré que no te sientes bien. Considérate afortunado, usualmente no suelo hacer esta clases de favores." Le dice su Bio-Armor y se va flotando con los demás.

"Gra-gracias GR." Le dice Satou y se queda ahí un rato.

Después de que GR logra encontrar a los demás, simplemente le hace el favor y explica la situación del porque su zoroark de nombre Kuro, se hacía pasar por él.

"Ohh entiendo, ¿así que te preocupaste por algo que no sea por ti?" Le pregunta el modelo LU.

"Cállate pajarraco." Lo calla GR.

"Bueno, Necesitamos a Satou y ¿cómo lograremos comunicarnos con él?" Le pregunta Ana a Yami.

"¿Así que se llama Satou? Buen nombre." Le dice Arturo al escuchar la ligera discusión de los modelos GR y LU

"Como sea, bien... Ya se... No, no se me ocurre nada." Habla Crys mientras intenta pensar en algo y entonces no se le ocurre nada.

"Podemos usar un micrófono y unos auriculares." Recomienda Max.

"Buena idea chico. Hagámoslo." Habla exclamado Ana de la idea de Max.

"Tengo 15 años." Le dice Max.

Pasan una hora y al final tienen 2 pares de micrófonos, un parlante y un audífono.

"Y ¿esto como funciona?" Le pregunta Crys.

"Sera un parlante, para cuando hable nuestro compañero, unos micrófonos para que escuche nuestra conversación y para que pueda hablar y los audífonos para que nos escuche claramente." Le dice Yami el funcionamiento del equipo.

"Pero quien se los dará" Les pregunta Aliya a todos en general.

"Lo hare yo." Dice una nueva voz y al voltear ven que son el grupo proveniente de Kalos. Ash, Serena y Rayan.

"El elegido." Dicen todas las Bio-Armor al mismo tiempo

"¿Quién es de los dos? ¿El de gorra o el peli-rojo?" Les pregunta Dante al ver al trio.

"El elegido es el de gorra." Les dice el Bio-Armor de Ash. El modelo AR.

"ARCCEUUS. Que alegría verte." De ahí los otros 9 modelos se van con el modelo AR y este asiente.

"¿Cuál es el problema?" Les pregunta Ash al ver a los otros portadores.

"Es que nuestro amigo tiene problemas y lo necesitamos. Por favor ¿puedes hacer algo?" Le dice Ana y Ash asiente.

"De acuerdo. ¿Saben dónde está?" Les pregunta Ash y ellos niegan, pero se acerca Kuro, el pokémon de Satou.

 **"GRRRR GRR."** Le dice su pokémon y el Bio-Armor de Ash, el modelo AR, le traduce lo que dice.

"Dice que él sabe donde, esta. Que lo sigamos." Le dice AR.

"De acuerdo. Guíame zoroark." Le dice Ash y el pokémon asiente y se va.

"Y... ¿Chica estas libre esta noche? Porque conozco un lugar en el que podríamos divertirnos." Le dice Dante mientras se acerca de forma picara a Serena y entonces ella se pone nerviosa.

"Em... esto... Yo tengo prometido." Le dice Serena y Dante empieza a asustarse.

"Y créeme, si creo que note que él estaba celoso cuando intente cargarla, para llevarla a un cuarto de hospital... ¿Cuando dices que es tu funeral?" Le pregunta Rayan a Dante.

"Ni idea." Le responde Dante asustado.

Regresando con Ash y Kuro. Ash simplemente seguía a Kuro, hasta que al final conduce a Ash hasta un árbol, donde Satou simplemente respiraba ya un poco calmado.

"¿Estas bien?" Le pregunta Ash de forma amable.

"Esto ¿quién eres?" Le pregunta ahora Satou.

"Mi nombre es Ash, aparte soy el portador del modelo AR." Le dice Ash de una forma amable y él se queda pensando.

"¿Eres el elegido?" Le pregunta un poco tímido y Ash sonríe.

"Si, ¿porque no estas con los demás portadores? ¿Se supone que somos un equipo no?" Le pregunta Ash y se pone a pensarlo.

"Me dan miedo las multitudes." Le dice Satou y Ash se pone a pensarlo un poco, hasta que le entrega un micrófono y unos audífonos.

"No te preocupes chico, con esto podrás escucharnos y hablar con nosotros, hasta que te sientas listo de superar este miedo ¿De acuerdo?" Le pregunta Ash y Satou lo piensa un poco.

"De acuerdo, Ash." Le dice Satou sonriendo y luego procede a colocarse los audífonos y entonces sonríe.

"Bien, querrás quedarte cerca Satou, para almenas poder moverte rápido y a nuestro ritmo." Le dice Ash y Satou solo lo mira un poco molesto.

"N-no me des órdenes. ¿De acuerdo?" le pregunta Satou y Ash niega.

"Es una recomendación, aunque en combate te daré ordenes, así que espero que las sigas ¿de acuerdo?" Le pregunta Ash serio.

"... De acuerdo." Le dice Satou un poco molesto y entonces ve a Ash irse y lo sigue. Cuando se encontraba cerca de los demás simplemente se queda a unos 10 metros de distancia y se pone los audífonos. De ahi Kuro vuelve a tomar su apariencia, mientras carga con una mano unos parlantes y el micrófono se lo pone por la frente.

"Bien ya hable con él. Ya está mejor." Les dice Ash mientras que se acerca a los otros.

"Bien ahora que les parece si nos presentamos, el modelo de nuestra Bio-Armor y como lo encontramos." Les dice Rayan y Serena asiente.

"Me gusta esa manera. Quien primero." Habla Serena y todos los portadores apuntan a Ash, también Kuro.

"El por ser el elegido." Hablan todos menos Serena al mismo tiempo.

"Si, el será nuestro líder, es natural que el ponga el ejemplo." Habla Max mientras que sonrie.

"Está bien. Me llamo Ash ketchum, y este es mi fiel pikachu." Dice Ash mientras presenta a pikachu.

 **"Pikachu."** Habla el roedor encantado y Ash agarra su Bio-Armor y la pone enfrente de él.

"Y esta es mi Bio-Armor. El modelo AR y lo encontré en la batalla contra Giovanni. Él tenía el modelo GI y ellos derrotaron a arceus y lo tienen aquí. Mew me dio su Bio-Armor y resulto que soy su portador. No ¿AR?" le explica Ash el cómo encontró su Bio-Armor y entonces AR asiente.

"En efecto." Habla AR.

"Bien yo soy Serena y esta es mi compañera, XE también es xerneas. Bien la encontré cuando Ash libero las Bio-Armor de un portafolio y tome este. Después desperté en un hospital y resulto que era su portadora." Les dice Serena.

"Ahhh cierto." Le dice la Bio-Armor de Serena.

"Me toca me toca. Me llamo Rayan Ohara y esta es sylveon." Les dice Rayan mientras que muestra a su sylveon que está en su hombro.

 **"Syl."** Saluda la pokémon.

"Bien, mi Bio es el modelo ZY que era zygarde. Lo encontré al lado de Serena inconsciente." Les dice Rayan.

"Espero que logremos derrotar a GI pronto." Les dice ZY.

"Bien, supongo que es mi turno. Yo soy Max y el gruñón de aquí es ZE." Lo interrumpe su Bio-Armor.

"Y ahí vas de nuevo." Le dice ZE.

"Como sea. Lo encontré en mi casa mientras lo limpiaba." Les dice y todos levantan los hombros.

"Mi nombre es Light Yuki, mi modelo es RE y lo compre en una tienda de piedras." Les dice resumidamente Light y entonces habla su Bio-Armor.

"Bien, el placer es nuestro." Les dice RE de una forma amable."

"Yo soy Aliya y esto... el modelo es KE y lo gane en un concurso de gimnasia." Les dice un poco nerviosa Aliya.

"Ok peli-amarillo. Vuelve a tocar a Aliya y te mato." Le dice KE a Dante.

"Esto ok... aprovechando soy Dante Toriyama, y mi esclavo... digo compañero es PA. Lo salve de ser vendido por... AAAU." Nuevamente Dante es golpeado por PA.

"Di la verdad." Le exige su Bio-Armor.

"Lo gane en unas apuestas." Con eso todos lo ven un poco mal.

"Mi nombre es Crystal Hart, Crys para los amigos. Mi modelo es RG y lo encontré mientras hacia mi trabajo de bayóloga." Les dice Crys de una forma alegre y su Bio-Armor habla.

"..." Vuelve a decir esos ruidos.

"Dice RG que te toca." Le habla LU a Arturo.

"Está bien, hablo yo. Soy Arturo, LU y lo encontré en el barco que me llevaba a Hoenn." Les dice Arturo de la forma más rápida posible.

"Que corto." Le confiesa LU.

"Bueno, mi nombre es Yami Anderson, mi compañero es el modelo KY y me cayó encima junto al modelo GR." Dice Yami también de forma resumida.

"Bien, quien sigue." Pregunta KY.

"Yo soy Ana Paula García del Monte, Ana o Paula para hacerlo corto. RA es mi amigo y lo encontré en el bosque mientras buscaba leña." Habla también Ana.

"Bien Satou vas." Le habla el modelo RA a Kuro.

"Esto... está bien." Habla desde el parlante de Kuro.

"Yo soy Satou Skyress, mi Bio-Armor es el modelo GR y lo encontré chocando con Yami." Les dice Satou nerviosamente.

"Bien lo que dijo." Les dice GR.

"Bien, supongo que somos un equipo ahora ¿no?" les pregunta Ash.

"Si, así es." Les dice Yami.

"PORTADORES UNIDOS." Gritan al mismo tiempo Rayan, Aliya, Max y Dante.

"Ustedes lo dijeron." Les dice Serena y entonces todos ponen caras determinadas, Satou también lo hace desde su lugar y piensan al mismo tiempo lo mismo.

 _"Ahora que estamos reunidos. No nos detendrán liberadores y Giovanni."_ Mientras miran al cielo.


	10. VS ELMDU parte 1 de 2

**Si parece que para algunos le regano, mis más sinceras disculpas, no era mi intención D:.**

 **Ahora si mis queridos fans. Su paciencia se verá recompensada nuevamente ya que empezaran las peleas y harán debut los últimos Bio-Armor y X-cross. También estoy pensando en un fic alterno a este, en donde los pokémon de los portadores serán los protas. ¿Qué les parece?**

 **Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, de ser así haría canon este fanfic XD**

Normal: dialogo de las personas y narración

 **Negrita: pokémon hablando y también se usa en lo que tengo que dar anuncios y rellenos en el fic XD**

 _Cursiva: personas/ **pokémon** pensando. También se usa en flashback_

Subrayado: Bio-Armor hablando. Música que se debe tocar. Se verá 2 veces, para continuar y parar. Esta opción es personal.

 **baraka108: Muchas gracias n.n. cierto Dante es un desmadre. Descuida, las técnicas se llaman Advance move y todos tendrán 5 diferentes. Ahora ya verás que harán ahora. Lamentablemente no. y gracias por el dato de sylveon, aparte creo que el anterior sylveon se asaltó su choco XD.**

 **Minatoyagami17: exacto XD. Y empiezan las batallas. Gracias por el datos, si tienes más me lo pones, así podría manejar mejor tu OC,**

 **zardX: De hecho es desesperante. El oc que dijiste que te gusto su personalidad de hace 2 caps. Lamentablemente, una vez que lo confirme ya no hay cambios, pero lo puedo hacer que lo aprenda en el futuro. De hecho XD y sí que mala memoria.**

 **SkyBoss72: Muchas gracias. Cierto, de hecho me lo mencionaste en tu OC. Y si tienes razón, Ash tiene mucho que explicar. La vendad ahora me doy cuenta que es cierto XD. Agradecería que me dieras los datos de tu OC, así podría manejarlo mucho mejor.**

 **Cutesaralisa: ¡¿Destruir el mundo?! Falta mucho para eso XD. Aunque los combates serán épicos. La verdad tienes razón, que palkia es esclavo de Dante y también es un #%#% pervertido. Culpa a su creador XD y no olvides que de Ash también XD.**

 **Arturojeff: Las 2 cosas, aunque no olvides a KE. Bueno es respetando su personalidad. Y tienes razón, Dante y Rayan merecen el premio de comediantes del fic. Y no olvides que Ash puede descuartizar a Dante XD.**

 **Para referencias de cómo son las Bio-Armor tanto en armadura como en piedra y también pueden consultar sus ataques además de sus advances moves. Visiten mi cuenta de DeviantArt, me pueden encontrar como 'tailsodinson'.**

* * *

Todos los 12 portadores se encontraban desayunando con sus pokémon principales, también afuera comiendo. Pikachu en el caso de Ash, Braixen en el de Serena y sylveon en el de Rayan. Link, el lucario de Light, Nadia de Aliya y Nik por el lado de Max. En el trio de Hoenn se encuentra Kenny, el blaziken de Ana, Zaru y Kuro ambos Zoroark de Yami y Kuro respectivamente. Sin olvidar al Lucas charizard de Dante, Mega Infierno typhlosion de Arturo y Arcanine de Crys. Mientras con los portadores, los 11 se encontraba en una mesa y en el caso de Satou se encuentra en una mesa aparte de ellos. Además de tener sus audífonos puestos.

 **"¿Y somos un equipo no?"** Les pregunta pikachu a todos.

 **"Así es pika. Ahora habrá de pelear contra el Team Rocket otra vez."** Le dice Braixen.

 **"Jiji, eres tierno pikachu."** Le dice sylveon al voltear a ver a pikachu y este se sonroja un poco.

 **"Emm... gracias."** Mientras se sonroja.

 **"Esto, sylveon es un cumplido ¿verdad?"** Le pregunta Braixen mientras se nota un poco celosa

 **"No, es realmente tierno."** Le lame el cachete y braixen la ve de forma molesta.

 **"como sea."** Les dice Nik, el eevee de Max.

 **"Su-supongo que ahora s-son p-pareja."** Les dice Nadia un tanto tímida y causa que Braixen se enoje más.

 **"Ellos, jamás serán pareja."** Grita molesta braixen.

 **"¿Estas celosa?"** Le pregunta Mega Infierno.

 **"Cla-claro que no"** Les dice Braixen.

 **"Tsundere."** Le dice Kenny.

 **"Esto sylveon, ¿puedes venir un momento?"** Le pregunta Kuro.

 **"Este bien."** Le dice sylveon y se acerca a los zoroark.

 ** _"Esa zorra. No me quitara a mi pikachu."_** Piensa braixen mientras que respira aliviadamente.

Mientras tanto con los portadores ellos planeaban su próximo movimiento para luchar contra los liberadores, pero una duda les cruzo en la mente de los 10 portadores.

"¿Quién es Giovanni?" Les pregunta los portadores al mismo, al menos los que no conocen a Giovanni.

"Él es el líder de la mafia de Kanto. Por así decirlo el líder del team Rocket." Les explica Ash.

"Haber, déjame ver si entiendo. Ahora que lo pienso, he escuchado de el... Ya me acorde ya lo vi antes cuando un equipo suyo asalto uno de las bodegas donde... Lo lamento estoy hablando de más." Les dice Yami cuando se da cuenta que habla de más de la cuenta.

"¿Dijiste algo?" Le pregunta Aliya.

"No estoy bien." Le responde Yami

Mientras los portadores seguían hablando, no tenían ni idea de que un grupo muy peculiar los estaba siguiendo, uno tiene cabello rojo, otro azul y el ultimo uno de color amarillo.

 **"Sabemos que el jefe traiciono a los del team rocket y trajo a varios de haya para formar un nuevo equipo."** Dice la voz que proviene de un chico de shorts negros y playera hawaiana verde.

"Pero el mocoso ya es campeón, así que su pikachu vale mucho más." Les dice el de pelo azul.

"Esta vez, atraparemos a pikachu y nos haremos con los otros 11 pokemon." Habla la que tiene pelo rojo.

Volviendo con los demás, seguían hablando de Giovanni.

"Entonces sabemos que Giovanni pose el modelo GI y..." Habla Ash y los demás también ponen su granito de arena.

"Roodo no yamabi, el liberador de fuego... No sabemos su modelo, pero es un buen usuario de la espada." Light hace su aportacion.

"Aparte de que puede convencer a la gente de unirse a su bando." Les dice Max

"Esa tal Taiimu no raishi, la liberadora del tiempo, parece que tiene de modelo a dialga. Me apostaría que es DI, además posee habilidades hacker impresionantes." Habla Ana también haciendo su aportación.

"Sin mencionar que creo las Bio-Armor." Habla Yami.

"De esa tal Fuyu no kuiin, sabemos que posee al modelo KU, aparte que es una luchadora profesional. Ella será la mas difícil, tendremos que ser más astutos que ella." Les dice Dante de una forma seria.

"También no habla, lo que será difícil saber lo que tiene pensado o el porqué." Les recuerda Crys.

"Torikku kage, al parecer puede fundirse en las sombras y quien sabe cuánto más, un ninja, así que la principal amenaza será el." Les dice Rayan también dando información de los liberadores.

"Posee el modelo YV, que es yveltal." También Serena habla ahora.

"Vamos, la batalla con ellos no será muy difícil si lo pensamos bien. Ellos son 5, nosotros somos 12." Les habla Satou desde los parlantes

"Pero ellos tienen más experiencia con las Bio-Armor, aparte de que tienen poderes." Le contesta Arturo.

"Bien, al parecer tenemos mucho que aprender. Pero sé que lograremos ser un buen equipo ¿no lo creen?" Les dice Aliya.

"Cierto." Responde Ash.

Cuando terminan de hablar las 3 televisiones que había en el centro pokémon cambian radicalmente su programación y en la pantalla se ve al liberador del fuego. El mismo Roodo no Yamabi.

"Saludos amigos, sé que nunca han escuchado de nosotros pero... Necesitamos de su ayuda." Les dice Yamabi desde la pantalla y automáticamente todos voltean a verlo.

"Sé que lo que les vamos a pedir, suena muy difícil de imaginar pero. Necesitamos su ayuda para traer paz a todas las dimensiones." Les vuelve a hablar Yamabi y todos se quedan sorprendidos.

"Por eso necesitamos su ayuda, verán nuestra causa es justa, noble y por sobre todo pacífica. Ahí entran ustedes, ustedes nos ayudaran a dar esta paz a todas las dimensiones, y por lo tanto empezaremos con esta. ¿Quieres que haya paz en nuestra dimensión? Ven a Kanto, donde podremos explicarte el cómo puedes ayudarnos y también el cómo te beneficiaria el unirte a nuestro equipo. No lo dudes, haz la diferencia, porque tú tienes el poder de poder cambiarlo todo. También nos ayudaras a limpiar este mundo de las porquerias que lo ensucian. ¿Cansado de eso? no lo dudes." Les dice Yamabi y corta la transmisión y vuelven con la programación habitual.

Para los portadores saben que esto es una trampa, pero las demás personas lo consideran y para unos minutos la mayoría se va del centro pokémon, claro llevándose a sus pokémon antes. Aunque los portadores les intentaban decir que era incorrecto, ellos no lo hacían caso o simplemente los tomaban por locos.

"No puedo creerlo, ¿Enserio le creen a ese tipo?" Les pregunta Aliya realmente molesta.

"ESCUCHEN, ES UN ERROR." Les grita Serena, pero ellos solo le gritan.

"Aunque seas la reina de Kalos, realmente estás loca." Le dice un Señor y Ash se levanta y le grita.

"¿COMO SE TE OCURRE HABLARLE ASI?" El LOCO ERES TU." Le grita molesto.

"Quítate." De ahí lo empuja y se va por la puerta.

"Tsk, ¿hay algo que podemos hacer?" Pregunta Max y entonces las Bio-Armor empiezan a reaccionar.

"No sabemos realmente. Sugiero ir a Kanto a investigar más." Le dice su Bio-Armor y asienten.

"Bien, vayamos a Kanto. Puede que ahí estén tus amigos Ash." Le dice AR y este asiente.

"De acuerdo, vamos Chicos regrese." Dice Rayan y entonces junto con los demás regresan a sus pokémon en sus pokeball.

Y se dirigen a salir del centro pokémon y pueden ver simplemente como fue que varias personas empiezan a caminar hacia un mismo rumbo, mientras que también se murmuraban, el poder traer paz a la dimensión, no más peleas entre humanos, no más tráfico ilegal de pokémon entre otras cosas.

"ESTA MAL QUE NO LO VEN" Les grita Rayan y simplemente siguen sin escucharlos.

"Gastas saliva Rayan. Ellos están convencidos y no hay nada más peligroso que eso." Le dice Yami y el solo gruñe.

"... Vamos a Kanto. No hay nada que podamos hacer aquí." Le dice Ana y asienten.

"Bien, llegaremos en los pokémon volador." Dice Ash mientras saca una pokeball, que es perteneciente a charizard.

"Y si les ofrezco una forma más rápida de llegar." Dice una voz y al voltearse ven a Kage.

"Tu... ¿DONDE ESTAN MIS AMIGOS?" Le pregunta Ash molesto y Kage solamente niega con la cabeza.

"Te llevare a ellos. Ahora." Ese ahora sonó siniestros y entonces levanta la mano. Al hacerlo ven que sus sombras empiezan a levantarse y los traga por completo.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Gritan todos a la vez, al ver que están cayendo en un vacío.

"PIKAAAAA." también grita el pikachu de Ash, mientras que se agarra fuertemente de su hombro.

Las Bio-Armor simplemente eran agarradas por sus respectivos portadores, en un intento de no soltarse. Pero al igual las Bio-Armor y el pikachu de Ash, notan como simplemente los portadores empiezan a desmayarse lentamente.

 **"Pika pikachu."** Le dice su Pikachu, pero lentamente empieza a quedarse dormido.

"ASH." Grita el modelo AR al verlo inconsciente.

"Serena, despierta compañera." Le dice la modelo XE al verla inconsciente.

"Vamos, dante no te duermas." Ahora el modelo PA intenta despertar a su portador, sin éxito alguno.

Pasan unos minutos pero al final todos despiertan y notan que están en una especie de celda. Todos se encuentran en la misma celda excepto Ash, que se encontraba afuera de la celda.

"¿Ash estas bien?" Le pregunta Serena al ver que Ash también despierta.

"Si Serena. No te preocupes." Le dice Ash.

"¿Dónde mierda estamos?" Pregunta Satou al ver que efectivamente el lugar es completamente en una habitación con paredes metálicas y las barras de la celda, están hechos de energía. Satou intenta poner mano pero Yami lo detiene.

"Espera Satou, si es lo que creo que es. No querrás perder tu mano." De ahí saca una pieza de metal y lo pone en las rejas de energía. De ahí la pieza de metal simplemente explota.

"Mierda." Habla Satou al ver que si intentaban escapar simplemente morirían.

"KE, KE responde." Habla Aliya al intentar hablar con su Bio-Armor, pero el mismo no responde, además de poseer los ojos negros.

"Habla RG, Por favor." Grita Crys al intentar comunicarse con RG, pero este tampoco responde.

"Rayquaza no me hagas lo mismo. Por favor no." también Ana está preocupada por su Bio-Armor.

"XE... XEEEEE." también Serena intenta comprobar lo de su Bio-Armor, pero tiene el mismo problema.

"Mierda." Grita Max golpeando el suelo.

"¿Ahi algo que podamos hacer?" Pregunta Light al ver que es inútil comunicarse con sus Bio-Armor.

"Elegido, sugiero buscar lo que está pasando aquí." Le habla el modelo AR, pero esto provoca que todos se sorprendan.

"Y ¿porque tu Bio-Armor puede hablar?" Le pregunta Arturo al ver la Bio-Armor.

"Porque es el dios tonto." Le dice Dante y Arturo lo golpea.

"No seas tonto." Le dice Arturo.

"Ya sé. Es como en dragon ball Z, donde la cámara de tiempo se usó para entrenar a Goku." Les dice Rayan a los demás.

"¿Y eso que tiene ve ver con esto?" Le pregunta Dante.

"Digo que... ¿Y si la cámara evita el que podamos hablar con la Bio-Armor?" Les dice Rayan.

"Eso ni viene al caso... Otaku." Le dice Arturo un poco molesto.

"Tiene sentido. El razonamiento es un poco tonto, pero la teoría tiene sentido." Les dice Yami

"Explícate." Le dice Ash, un poco alejado.

"Digo que... eso explicaría porque el Bio-Armor de Ash sigue activo. De ser así, tienes que sacarnos de aquí." Le dice Yami y Ash asiente.

"De acuerdo, ahora vuelvo. Pikachu, AR síganme." Les dice Ash mientras le habla a su Bio-Armor y a su pikachu.

 _"Suerte Ash, aquí te esperamos."_ Piensa Serena al ver cómo es que Ash parte a liberarlos.

"Tu novio ya volverá. Mientras tanto... Algunas de ustedes chicas, quiere ponerse para..." De ahí Aliya y Ana lo cachetean.

"NI SIQUIERA SE TE OCURRA, MALDITO PERVERTIDO." Le gritan las dos al mismo tiempo.

"Almohada..." Le dice Dante tirado en el suelo.

"Vamos no es tan malo." Lo defiende Crys.

"Bien, solo podemos depender de Ash." Les dice Light.

"Tienes razón." Le dice Max mientras se acuesta en el piso.

Con Ash, él se encontraba corriendo por un ancho pasillo sin salida. También encontraba varias puertas y también ventanas. En varias de estas ventanas pudo ver la oportunidad de ver que había varias personas son reclutadas, también de dejar a sus pokémon libres y también solo uno permanece a su lado. En otra estancia ve que otros están entrenando y también aprendiendo a usar armas de fuego. Ve otra escena en la que ve a varios pokémon siendo entrenados para atacar y a usar sus garras naturales, colmillos naturales. En otra sala ve a varios científicos, trabajando en el desarrollo de unas armaduras. Al final logro llegar a una puerta que dice control eléctrico y entra.

La sala no era muy grande, además de que había varios interruptores y palancas.

"Esta es la sala del control eléctrico. Pikachu usa impactrueno." Antes de que su pikachu pueda actuar, el modelo AR lo detiene.

"Espera elegido, si lo haces puede que nos encuentren." Le dice su Bio-Armor.

"Tienes razón. Pero si no lo hacemos no solo tardaremos menos, Si no que... Corremos más riesgo de que personas inocentes queden atrapadas en su juego de liberación." Le dice Ash un poco molesto.

"... Está bien. Libéralos, elegido." Le dice su Bio-Armor y Ash asiente.

"Pikachu, usa impactrueno." Le dice Ash por segunda vez y pikachu asiente.

 **"PiiKaaa~CHUUUUUU."** Su pikachu usa impactrueno en toda la habitación y esto ocasiona que colapse el sistema eléctrico, como también provoca que colapse las barras de energía que contienen a los demás portadores. Mientras tanto con ellos, cuando ven que colapsaron, la primera en salir es Serena y una vez que sale ve que su Bio-Armor se le pone los ojos azules nuevamente.

"Serena, ya regrese. ¿Qué ha pasado?" Le pregunta XE

"Muchas cosas." Responde Serena con una sonrisa.

"Vamos Serena." Le dice Light y ella asiente.

"De acuerdo, vamos." Le dice Serena y entonces se dirigen a la puerta, pero una voz les habla por la espalda nuevamente.

"¿Se van tan pronto?" Les pregunta la voz masculina, pero al voltearse ven que están ambos, Yamabi y Raishi.

"Raishi..." Le dice Yami realmente molesto de verla.

"Y tu también Yamabi." Ahora fue el turno de Light de ver molesto a Yamabi.

"¿Ellos quiénes son?" Pregunta Dante al ver a los dos liberadores desconocidos para él.

'Ella es la liberadora del tiempo. Taiimu no Raishi." Les dice Satou a todos en general

"Y él es el liberador del fuego. Roodo no Yamabi." Les dice Aliya mientras sujeta su Bio-Armor fuertemente.

"... Los nombres traducidos a nuestro idioma, del antiguo dialecto muerto, el japonés. Significan 'Tiempo próximo a morir' y 'señor de la montaña de fuego' o 'señor del volcán'." Les informa Ana.

"Entiendo. Bien hora de patearles el trasero." Les dice Rayan mientras que agarra su Bio-Armor.

"Cierto. ¿Chicos listos?" Les dice Serena mientras toma a su Bio-Armor.

"SIII." Gritan todos los demás portadores al mismo tiempo.

"Dante, Light y Yami busquen a Ash y ayúdenlo a encontrar la salida." Les dice Serena.

"Entendido. Serena." Les dicen los 3 y salen a buscar a Ash, quedando solamente ocho portadores contra 2 liberadores.

"Entiendo Ahora, vengan pelen." Les dice Yamabi mientras levanta su espada pesada y los apunta a ellos, en el caso de Raishi, solo levanta la mano y despliega una pantalla holográfica, además de sacar una pistola. Ahora los portadores toman sus respectivos Bio-Armor.

Determined eyes (megaman ZX: Advent OST)

"Modelo XE." Grita Serena al tomar su Bio-Armor.

"Modelo ZY." Habla Rayan mientras levanta su Bio-Armor al cielo.

"Modelo KE." Aliya salta y da una vuelva en el aire y alterrizar lo apunta hacia enfrente.

"Modelo ZE." Max da una vuelta y lo pone enfrente de él.

"Modelo RA." Ana lo saca de un bolsillo y lo apunta alfrente de ella.

"Modelo GR." Se acerca a los demás Satou y lo pone enfrente de él.

"Modelo RG." Crys da un guiño y entonces de una forma graciosa lo pone enfrente de ella.

"Modelo LU." Arturo por su parte lo levanta al cielo y lo apunta enfrente de él.

"Bio-link. Set on." Gritan todos al mismo tiempo y los ojos brillan y también aparecen textos blancos en la gema verde.

"Bio-link establecido. Preparando sistema. Configurando X-cross lugia, regigigass, groudon, rayquaza, zekrom, keldeo, zygarde, xerneas. En línea." Dicen todos los Bio-Armor al mismo tiempo y entonces la gema también empieza a brillar.

Una esfera de agua cubre completamente a Arturo y cuando se libera pasa al X-cross lugia.

Varias lianas cubren el cuerpo de Crys y cuando se retiran del cuerpo, Crys ya tiene la X-cross regigigas encima.

Una roca cubre a Satou y al romperla se nota que fue obra de la X-cross groudon.

Ana se ve atrapada en un torbellino y al disiparse, está parado el X-cross rayquaza.

Varios rayos de electricidad cubren el cuerpo de Max hasta desaparecer y cuando los rayos dejan el cuerpo de Max, este ya tiene la X-cross zekrom activada.

Un torbellino cubre a Aliya y al desaparecer Aliya y keldeo se fusionaron en la X-cross keldeo.

Varios átomos de telurio cubren el cuerpo de Rayan y cuando se retiran se ve al X-cross zygarde en su lugar.

Y varias energías rosadas rodean a Serena y cuando su cuerpo las absorbe solo ven que ella se transformó en la X-cross xerneas.

"Tsk, tambien poseen Bio-Armors, es nuestro turno." Les dice Raishi

 **"Entonces, que poseen liberadores."** Les dice Lugia un tanto furioso.

"Digamos... que yo poseo tu contraparte, lugia." Le dice Yamabi y saca una Bio-Armor. Esta tiene un parecido con el modelo KE, excepto que la parte azul, no se encuentra en su pelaje, además la figura es de color rojo, con un verde claro en la parte de abajo. Tiene el cuerdo de color amarillo con varios cortes dibujados en él. En la parte que divide a la gema verde de las luces azules es de color naranja.

Majora's battle (TLoZ: MM OST) 

**"¿H-ho-oh?"** Pregunta ya aterrorizado lugia al ver la Bio-Armor.

"Lugia... Ten por seguro, que este lugar... SERA TU TUMBA." Le grita iracundo el modelo HO.

"Lo que oíste lugia. Eh portador, creo que te mes tistes en una Rina muy buena." Le dice Yamabi

"Que significa lugia?" Le pregunta Arturo a su pokémon.

"No entenderías, por ahora no necesitas saberlo." Le dice lugia.

"Si tú lo dices." Le dice Arturo.

"también me quiero divertir. ¿No lo crees dialga? mejor dicho... ¿DI?" Pregunta Raishi un poco siniestra y entonces sale otra Bio-Armor de las bolsas de su suerte. Esta Bio-Armor tiene un parecido con el modelo LU, excepto que los prismas triangulares son de color gris, la parte de en medio es de color azul y tiene una línea azul celeste en la parte superior, la parte que parece una máscara también es de color azul con una línea azul claro en la parte de abajo de los ojos.

"..." regigigas también hace unos ruidos al ver la Bio-Armor de Raishi.

"Lo siento... En serio lo siento." DI se disculpa al ver a los demás enfrente de él.

"Vamos, Raishi, hagamos esto." Les dice Yamabi y entonces toma al modelo HO.

"De acuerdo Yamabi." Le dice Raishi mientras mete su Bio-Armor a los bolsillos nuevamente.

"Modelo HO." Yamabi toma con dos dedos su Bio-Armor y lo usa para tapar su rostro.

"Modelo DI." Raishi por su parte lo saca del rostro y lo apunta enfrente de ella.

"Bio-Link. Set on." De ahí las luces azules empiezan a brillar y también salen varios textos blancos en la gema.

"Bio-link establecido. Preparando sistema. Configurando X-cross ho-oh, dialga. En línea." De ahí la gema brilla y de la espalda de Yamabi salen dos alas de fuego, se juntan y pasan por el cuerpo de Yamabi, en el caso de Raishi su cuerpo empieza a desaparecer y aparecer en lineas, como si se tratase de un glitch.

Las alas terminan de pasar por el cuerpo de Yamabi y estas se apagan, rebelando que son unas alas compuestas de 3 partes de color naranja principalmente, pero con una sección de color blanco en medio y verde en la parte de abajo, separados en los lados, además de tener unas agarraderas de color grises. Las botas son de gris con una terminación de un medio codo con tres garras en la parte de enfrente y uno atrás, además de tener unas rodilleras de color blancas, con una sección blanca en la parte de atrás unido a la bota. La armadura del pecho es de color blanco en la parte de abajo y naranja en la parte superior, con el característico circulo brillante, en la parte debajo ahí una línea curvada de y a los extremos se encuentra una línea diagonal., cabe aclarar que tiene unas líneas verdes claros que van desde el cuello hasta el hombro. Tiene unas muñequeras de color naranja y guantes con terminación de los dedos en garras de blanco. El casco es de color naranja con tres mechones de color amarillo y un pico en la frente. También tiene debajo de la armadura un traje ajustado negro que solo deja mostrar lo ojos.

El cuerpo de Raishi deja de hacer el efecto de glitch y también se ve de otra forma. Tiene un traje ajustado negro que permite ver los ojos. Tiene unas botas de color azul completamente con una extensión de color azul celeste que protege la rodilla y hacia abajo sale una línea del mismo color, no muestra pies pero si tres garras pequeñas de color grises, la de en medio un poco más corta qua las dos de al lado. La armadura del pecho es de azul en su totalidad con una línea de azul celeste dibujada en sus costillas con una decoración de un gris metálico con una especie de diamante en su centro y la pieza se extiende hacia abajo hasta estar en una área cercana a los bajos, con un triángulo de color gris más fuerte que se encuentra dibujado en la pieza de color gris metálico. Tiene unas hombreras de color gris metálico con dos extensiones en diagonal. Tiene también muñequeras de color azul con guantes gris metálico. El casco es de azul con una línea de azul celeste dibujada por los cachetes. El casco se extiende un poco hacia atras un poco, asemejando la cabeza del pokémon con una línea en perpendicular a otra de color gris. Cabe mencionar que lleva en el pecho un círculo azul, característico en una X-cross.

Una vez que terminan de transformarse simplemente se voltean hacia los demás portadores.

Majora's mask boss theme (TLoZ: MM OST)

"He... Tornado, meteorobola, día soleado..." De ahí, de las manos de Yamabi, que también poseen el circulo brillante como el pecho empiezan a brilla y forman una pequeña esfera con varios tornados pequeño en el.

 **"Advance move."** Ahora la voz de ho-oh habla mientras que ambos hablan al mismo tiempo.

" **C** l **i** m **a** p **e** s **a** d **o** " De ahí lanza el ataque hacia arriba y al explotar empieza a crearse un clima con lluvias fuerte, tornados y por si fuera lo peor empieza también a haber niebla y nevar.

"¿Que movimiento es este?" Pregunta Crys al ver el clima que estaba completamente pesado. Tal como se llamó el ataque.

"Es muy pesado." Dice la voz de Yamabi, ya que lo pierden de vista.

Gunvolt theme (Azure Striker Gunvolt OST)

"Hidrobomba." Aliya entonces empieza a girar en su eje mientras abre las palmas y empieza a disparar el movimiento de tipo agua, mojando a todos en el proceso, pero logra quitar la niebla temporalmente, dejando ver a ambos Raishi y Yamabi.

Los veo. Arturo, Aliya y Max ayúdenme a luchar contra Yamabi. Los demás, intenten derrotar a Raishi." Les ordena Serena y ellos asienten.

"Vengan chicos podemos hacerlo bajo mi mando. ANDANDO PORTADORES, TERRATEMBLOR." Rayan simplemente golpea el suelo y este tiembla, haciendo que Raichi se desestabilice.

"HAAAAAAA. TAJO UMBRIOOOO." Serena ahora golpea a Yamabi y este recibe el daño.

"Tsk. Ahora sí que esto se pone serio." Les dice Yamabi cuando se recupera del ataque de Serena.

"Inténtenlo, liberadores. No derrotaras a los portadores." Le dice Xerneas mientras que los 8 portadores ponen posición de pelea contra sus adversarios.


	11. VS ELMDU parte 2 de 2

**Originalmente el cap VS. E.L.M.D.U. sería un capitulo, pero resulto en dos, bueno mejor para ustedes.**

 **Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, de ser así haría canon este fanfic XD**

Normal: dialogo de las personas y narración

 **Negrita: pokémon hablando y también se usa en lo que tengo que dar anuncios y rellenos en el fic XD**

 _Cursiva: personas/ **pokémon** pensando. También se usa en flashback_

Subrayado: Bio-Armor hablando. Música que se debe tocar. Se verá 2 veces, para continuar y parar. Esta opción es personal.

 **Minatoyagami17: Y es épica, no lo dudes. Exacto ese Dante XD**

 **baraka 108: exacto XD, el comentario de braixen me mato de risa. Así es y el único que sabe hablarla es Kage :V. Veamos si los animes que ve Rayan, le sirvan para dirigirlos, por el momento solo atrapar a pikachu, pero en dificultad dios supremo chuck norris. Gracias, después empezare a trabajarlo, para que también salgan los pokemons de protas.**

 **Cutesaralisa: No, soy mexicano. De hecho contaste un spoiler, pero bueno no sabías ni yo tampoco, si tienen suerte de atraparlos pueden interrogarlo, veré eso XD.**

 **SkyBoss72: ok, déjame responder tus dudad en orden. Es el acrónimo de la organización que se enfrentan los portadores, en este cap sabrás lo que significa. Tienes razón, lo construyo Raishi, la verdad no puede modificar la programación, porque es vacío, solo puede transferir en un software a los pokémon legendarios y ellos tienen su personalidad, recuerda que una Bio-Armor no puede ser ni malvada ni buena, depende de su portador y el pokémon o ente que este dentro. Giovanni convenció a cuatro, además de que a los demás lo capturo y la Bio-Armor elige a su dueño, en eso solo puede interferir, en lo demás depende del pokémon o del portador. Ho-oh tiene una riña con lugia, luego daré la historia y Dialga, si está siendo forzado contra su voluntad, pero no puede hacer nada. Puede ser, bueno ho-oh no aprende danza lluvia de forma natural XD, y sobre las advance moves, yo las creare y sobre Kage, es un misterio por ahora, pronto revelare su historia a y gracias por los datos.**

 **zardX: más bien se refería a que no le respondiera, como le hicieron las otras Bio-Armos de aquel momento, además de que todos se ganan su puesto poco a poco.**

 **Arturojeff: la verdad el enemigo es de todos en general, pero si te refieres a HO, pues podría decirse, la verdad seria mucho problema para Arturo debido a la experiencia. ¿Enserio? bueno eso lo explica y pronto LU explicara que paso. Exacto por lo de Dante y braixen XD, y gracias por el dato de inferno y tu nombre completo. Ya están, búscalos en el perfil de lugia que tengo en mi cuenta de Deviantart.**

 **Para referencias de cómo son las Bio-Armor tanto en armadura como en piedra y también pueden consultar sus ataques además de sus advances moves. Visiten mi cuenta de DeviantArt, me pueden encontrar como 'tailsodinson'.**

* * *

Mientras miramos a otra parte de la batalla que desarrolla Serena y los demás portadores, tres portadores se fueron a buscar a Ash. Estos son Light, Yami y Dante. Ellos se encontraban recorriendo los mismos pasillos que recorrió Ash hace unos minutos.

"Y ¿dónde se metió el elegido?" Pregunta Dante al no poder verlo.

"Ya aparecerá." Le dice Light también corriendo.

"Es mejor tener cuidado, no sabemos con qué se cruzó Ash." Les dice Yami a los demás.

"Aparte estas a cargo." Le dice Yami y Dante sonríe.

"Lo sé, yo estoy a cargo. Mi grandeza solo..." Dante vuelve a hablar, pero Yami lo interrumpe.

"Se lo decía a Light, tu nos meterías en problemas." Le dice Yami y Light asiente.

"Gracias." Es todo lo que dice.

"P-pero si apenas habla. ¿Cómo esperas que nos dirija en lo que encontramos a Ash?" Le pregunta Dante en un poco molesto.

"Porque él se toma las cosas más enserio. Adelante, Light" Le contesta Yami y luego le habla a Light este asiente.

"... ... ¿Porque yo?" Se pregunta con la cara cabizbaja y entonces sigue corriendo.

Siguen corriendo, hasta que el piso que pisaban se abre y esto provoca que caigan al suelo. La habitación en la que están ahora, se ve que era un vestidor mixto. Ya que hay por igual hombre y mujeres, aunque en su mayoría mujeres que se estaban vistiendo. Los hombre y mujeres que ya tenían ropa puesta, que es ve el mismo vestuario. Tenían pantalones grises con una bolsa en la pierna del lado izquierdo, con zapatos magenta y cinto azul. Lleva también una playera naranja con líneas blancas en el pecho y en el abdomen, además de portar un escuche de pistola, se le ve también unos brazaletes blancos con un casco magenta con un visor completamente naranja, con la parte de los ojos azules y también lleva una especie de gema en la frente. Dante simplemente se le queda viendo a las mujeres que no están completamente vestidas y les toma una foto, pero al hacerlo simplemente ocasiona que los soldados desenfunden sus armas.

"DANTE QUE HICISTES." Le pregunta Yami molesto.

"Nada..." Acepta Dante que no hizo nada.

 _"Grandes, chicas, pechugonas... Estoy en el paraíso, a excepción de los que son hombres, con eso tendré pesadillas."_ Piensa Dante mientras ve su entorno, de ahí Light desenfunda su espada nuevamente.

Boss Battle (Azure Striker Gunvolt OST)

"Yo los protegeré." Les dice Light mientras que los soldados empiezan a apuntarles y las personas que aún no están armados solo salen de ahí.

"Esperen mi señal... AHORA." Ordena uno de los guardias y empiezan a disparar a ellos, por su parte los disparos no logran dar a los portadores ya que rápidamente empiezan a esconderse, pero en caso de Light se acerca a uno que otro en el camino y le da un tajo con la espada, obligándolo a caer.

"ARRGH." Grita Yami al ser dado por una bala, pero por suerte logran esconderse.

"¿Yami estas bien?" Le pregunta el modelo KY mientras que ve la herida hecha por uno de esas armas.

"Si, no te preocupes KY." Le dice Yami y este solo vuelve a quejarse de dolor.

"Déjame tratar la herida." Le dice Dante y de su mochila saca un botiquín de primero auxilios.

Tardo poco, pero empezó con extraer la bala y de ahí le puso alcohol de etileno para tratar la herida. Al final solamente tuvo que ponerle un vendaje.

"Como lograremos atacar, si no podemos siquiera acercarnos" Le dice Yami mientras que Light seguía repeliendo, a uno que otro soldado, pero los cortes hechos al uniforme se recuperaban rápidamente.

"Tengo una idea. Usemos los pokémon." Les dice Dante mientras que saca una pokeball.

"¿Porque no puedes ser así todo el tiempo?" Le pregunta Yami mientras que el también saca una pokeball.

"HAAA." Light también corta a otro soldado otra vez y lo aleja nuevamente, para después poner su mano en el cinto y saca a un pokémon.

"Aurora sal." Dante lanza la pokeball y revela a la fase evolutiva de fennekin.

"Sal, meowstic." También Yami saca a su pokémon de tipo psíquico.

"Ve absol." También Light saca a su pokémon desastre.

Salen los pokémon y por parte de los pokémon que salieron, se puede decir que Aurora tiene una mirada firme, por parte de meowstic simplemente se la ve un poco asustada y absol sonríe al principio, pero al ver a los soldados, adopta una actitud de proteger a su entrenador.

"Bien, podemos hacer esto. Aurora usa psíquico." Le ordena Dante y Aurora apunta su vara hacia ellos y les retira la pistola, además de levitarlos.

"Meowstic usa bola sombra." Le ordena Yami a su pokémon y ella prepara una bola sombra y al golpear a alguien, se produce una explosión que también, manda a unos a volar.

"Absol, usa llamarada." Le ordena Light a su pokémon y ella usa el movimiento de tipo fuego contra otros soldados y con esto los logra aturdir. Aprovechan ese momento para escapar.

Paren la música

"Lo logramos." Les dice Dante y entonces su Bio-Armor habla,

"Dante, otra vez tuviste otra idea. ¿Porque no piensas así?" Le pregunta PA una vez que ve que el plan de Dante vuelve a funcionar.

"Light, deberías de vigilar sus espalda, recuerda que Yami está herido." Le dice RE mientras que PA solo se le queda viendo.

"¿Tu que ves espacios?" Le pregunta RE al Bio-Armor de PA.

"Nada, solo que en tu forma de Bio-Armor puedo escucharte con una voz femenina... ¿Eres hembra?" Le pregunta PA y Dante solo lo ve confundido.

"... ¿¡RESHIRAM ES HEMBRAAAA?!" Esta pregunta lo saca de quicio y los otros dos portadores le ponen una mano en su boca.

"No seas tonto, nos encontraran." Les dicen ambos y al final sus pokémon miran para un lado.

 **"Meow, meowstic."** Les dice la meowstic de Yami.

 **"Del, delphox."** Ahora Aurora habla mientras que prende la punta de su vara en fuego.

 **"Absol."** También la absol de Light siente algo.

Cuando los portadores voltean a ver a un lado, solo ven la sombra de un garrafón de agua, pero este empieza a moverse lentamente revelando una silueta. Una vez que la silueta es revelada, ven que están frente a ellos Torikku Kage, el liberador de la sombra.

"¿Tu aqui?" He, es hora de derrotarte." Les dice Yami mientras que se levanta y con ello Light y Dante se ponen a sus lados.

"Hee... si son ustedes, portadores de segunda." Les dice Kage mientras que simplemente saca su kunai.

"Vengan chicos." De ahí Light solo lo apunta con su espada.

Majora's mask boss theme (TLoZ: MM OST)

"Aurora usa bola sombra" Le ordena Dante a su pokémon y ella asiente. Lanza el movimiento de tipo fantasma hacia Kage y este solo levanta la mano y regresa el ataque. Aurora lo logro a esquivar a tiempo.

"Sombra, genio." Le dice Kage, y entonces se funde en la sombra.

 _"Realmente controla las sombras, lo subestime."_ Dante se maldice mentalmente y Yami le pone una mano en su hombro.

"No te preocupes, ahora es cuando esto es serio." Le dice Light y Dante asiente.

"Bien, Aurora espera mi señal." Le dice Dante a su pokémon y ella asiente.

"También meowstic." Le dice Yami a su pokemon y también asiente.

Pasaron unos amargos minutos en el que simplemente sienten que algo se mueve y los tres asienten.

"Aurora, usa lanzallamas." Le ordena Dante y ella apunta a la sombra con su vara y lanza el movimiento de tipo fuego

"Meowstic usa psíquico" A partir de esa orden de Yami, a su pokémon brillan los ojos en azul y entonces empieza a levitar varias cosas y empieza a dispararlos contra la sombra

"Absol prosigue con llamarada." También su absol solo dispara el movimiento de tipo fuego hacia la pared.

Los pokémon logran darle a la pared, y de esta sale Kage, se le veía muy molesto y ya no tiene esa mirada burlona.

"Ahora si voy serio... Ninpou mugen shuriken." De ahí solo mueve los brazos a una velocidad impresionante y de estas salen disparados varios shurikens.

"Chicos es hora, regresen sus pokémon y usemos la X-cross." Les dice Light y los otros dos asienten. Meten a sus pokémon antes de que sea tarde y esquivan el ataque.

Determined eyes (megaman ZX: Advent OST)

"Modelo KY." Yami toma la Bio-Armor y la ve un momento, de ahí lo apunta hacia enfrente.

"Modelo PA." En el caso de Dante lo suelta un momento hacia arriba, haciendo que salga disparado unos centímetros, de ahí lo agarra y lo apunta hacia enfrente

"Modelo RE." Light simplemente toma la Bio-Armor y lo pone por su espada, y de ahí en un rápido movimiento lo pone enfrente de él.

"Bio-link. Set on." También lo dicen al mismo tiempo y empiezan a brillar los ojos y salen unos textos blancos en la gema verde.

"Bio-link establecido. Preparando sistema. Configurando X-cross kyogre, palkia, reshiram. En linea." De ahí la gema brilla al igual que los ojos.

Para Yami aparece un geiser debajo de él que lo rodea por completo. Cuando el geiser pasa, ven a Yami con la armadura X-cross kyogre activada.

En el caso de Dante su cuerpo se expande en partículas y para cuando se reacomodan tiene lugar a X-cross palkia.

Una pared de fuego cubre a Light y cuando se libera de este, ve que también esta fusionado con reshiram en la X-cross reshiram.

Majora's mask boss theme (TLoZ: MM OST)

"¿Heee? ¿Asi que ya van a pelear? intenten esto. Ninpou, Kage tameni." Kage usa este movimiento y crea unas imágenes de sombras que se asemejan a los portadores. De ahí sus sombras lo ven y se dirigen contra ellos.

 **"Dante ten cuidado."** Le dice palkia a su portador y este sonríe, pero no se nota por el traje ajustado que tapa la boca.

"No te preocupes palkia. No me rendiré." Le dice dante y en las palmas de su mano salen unas esferas de agua y las junta.

"HIDROBOMBA." Dante lanza el movimiento hacia su sombra y ve que lo logra destruir con un golpe.

"Mi turno." También Yami prepara una ligera esfera de agua y lo apunta hacia su copia de sombra.

"Hidropulso." Tambien lo dispara contra su sombra y lo desaparece.

 **"Light, hora de terminar con esto. Da tu golpe."** Le dice reshiram y Light asiente.

"furia dragón." Light también dispara ese movimiento hacia su sombra y esta desaparece.

"Esas son copias baratas, ¿venga es lo mejor que tienes?" Le pregunta Dante burlonamente.

"Hehehe esperaba que lo dijeras..." Cuando los portadores se dan cuenta, ven que tiene su X-cross ya activada.

"Ahora mi turno... Yveltal ¿me haces los honores?" Le pregunta Kage a su Bio-Armor y este asiente.

 **"De acuerdo... pulso umbrío, juego sucio, anulación."** Dice la voz de yveltal y Kage termina el resto.

"Advance move... Pulso siniestro." De ahi Kage lanza una onda completamente negra que simplemente toca a los portadores y estos tienen pensamientos de sus peores temores, a lo pronto la X-cross se desactiva automáticamente.

Sadness and sorrow (Naruto OST)

 _"Mama... Perdón..."_ Dante piensa mentalmente y pone las manos en su cabeza y luego da un grito de dolor.

 _"¿Esto es lo correcto?... ¿Qué puedo hacer?"_ También Light se arrodilla mientras pone sus manos en la cabeza y le salen unas lágrimas.

 _"... Siempre he estado solo... Incluso ahora ¿verdad?"_ Yami era el único que seguía de pie, pero aun así tiene una mirada de miedo.

"Dante, vuelve en ti." Le dice PA y el sigue deja de gritar y le escurren unas lágrimas.

"Light, amigo te necesito, no me dejes así." Le pide su Bio-Armor, pero también no responde.

"Yami... YAMIIIII." grita preocupado el modelo KY, y Yami simplemente no responde.

 **"Mírenlos... no saben cómo reaccionar a esto. Esta será una muerte fácil, Kage ¿me harías el honor?"** Pregunta yveltal y Kage responde.

"Por supuesto yveltal, terminare su sufrimiento... TAJO AEREO." De ahí Yami se dirige a matarlos, pero de la nada escuchan una voz.

Gunvolt theme (Azure Striker Gunvolt OST)

"Sentencia." Se escucha la voz y varias esferas de luz se dirigen contra Kage, haciendo que retroceda, hasta que es golpeado por uno que otra esfera de luz. Cuando los portadores voltean a su lado izquierdo, ven que esta Ash ya tiene activado su X-cross

"Eres tu... Ash... Arceus... He, no sería divertido sin ustedes." Le dice Kage y Ash simplemente lo mira molesto, de ahí se voltean a los portadores afectados.

 **"¿Se encuentran bien?"** Les pregunta arceus y ellos niegan.

"Entonces busquen a mis amigos. Ellos deberían de estar aquí." Le dice Ash y Kage simplemente se ríe.

"¿Qué es lo gracioso?" Le pregunta Ash.

"Que ellos no están en esta base de operaciones. Nosotros, los de E.L.M.D.U. no somos tan tontos para traerlos en la base donde se encuentran." Le dice Kage y Ash solo se molesta.

"¡¿QUE?!" Le pregunta molesto.

"Lo que oíste." Le dice Kage y se pone en posición de pelea.

"Como odio a los que interrumpen mis ejecuciones." Le dice Kage y entonces solo vuelve a acercarse a Ash.

"Espera ¿E.L.M.D.U.?" Le pregunta Yami volviendo en sí.

 **"Escuadrón de libertad multi-dimensional y universal."** Le responde yveltal y Yami se molesta.

Majora's mask boss theme (TLoZ: MM OST)

"hora de terminar esto... Doble equipo, viento cortante, golpe fantasma. Advance move... KAGE SENTAI." De ahí Kage hace varias copias de sí mismo y se dirigen contra los cuatro portadores.

"Tsk..." Ash ve que los otros tres aún no se han recuperado de la trampa de Kage y el recibe los ataques.

"AAAARG." Ash acaba de recibir los ataques y colapsa al suelo.

"ASH..." Dante se da cuenta que el acaba de recibir todo el ataque para protegerlos.

 _"Cierto, ahora no debería pensar en mi madre... Esto lo terminare ahora."_ Piensa Dante y se pone al lado de Ash.

"Ustedes dos, busquen a los demás y vayámonos de aquí." Les dice Dante y ellos asienten y se van a buscar a los demás.

"PA... usemos la X-cross." Le dice Dante y su Bio-Armor asiente.

"De acuerdo Dante." Le dice su Bio-Armor y Dante vuelve a pasar por todo el proceso.

Una vez que las dos X-cross encaran a Kage este solo los ve.

"Bien, empecemos este juego. ONDA CERTERA." Kage prepara el movimiento con una mano y entonces lo dispara contra ambos, pero ellos logran esquivarlo.

De ahí Dante junta las manos y de estas sale una energía azul. Una vez que lo prepara lo suficiente, solo lo dispara a Kage.

"AURA SPHERE." Grita Dante el movimiento que acaba de usar y afortunadamente le logra dar y se crea una explosión. De esta explosión sale algo disparado y al verlo mejor, ven que Kage está alzando el vuelo. De ahí empieza a cargar energía oscura en su pecho.

"ALA MORTIFERAAA." Kage lanza el movimiento característico de yveltal, desde el círculo del pecho. Dante empieza a volar, y al igual Ash, haciendo que el piso que toca el ataque explote al contacto. Para cuando ya se encuentran volando, notan que Kage no estaba ahí, pero sienten un golpe detrás de ellos y ven que Kage los ataco por la espalda. Ash entonces le devuelve el golpe y Kage lo bloquea y le da una patada. En lo que se encontraban peleando, Dante empieza a platicar con palkia.

"... ¿Cómo hago un advance move?" Le pregunta Dante a palkia y también le responde.

 **"Ni idea."** Le responde palkia.

"TEAAAAAAAA." Ash grita mientras que vuelve a golpear a Kage y desaparece de su vista, dejando desconcertado a Kage. Para cuando se da cuenta Ash empieza a decir algo desde muy lejos de él.

"Velocidad extrema... canto mortal... vozarrón..." Habla Ash y arceus termina la frase por él.

 **"Advance move... SOUND BREAKER."** De ahí ambos se van a máxima velocidad hacia Kage y este, no logro esquivarla por ser demasiado rápida. Fácilmente podía asegurar que iba más rápido que el sonido y ocasiona que caiga al suelo, un poco derrotado.

"Dante termínalo." Le dice Ash y Dante empieza a verlo un poco molesto.

"Pero ¿cómo hago una advance move?" Le pregunta Dante y Ash le responde.

"Deja que tú y tu pokémon lo sientan al mismo tiempo." Le dice Ash y Dante asiente.

" **A** u **r** a **s** p **h** e **r** e, **c** u **c** h **i** l **l** a **d** a, **j** o **y** a **d** e **l** u **z**. A **d** v **a** n **c** e **m** o **v** e, **A** U **R** A **S** W **O** R **D**." Hablan al mismo tiempo palkia y Dante y levantan sus manos hacia arriba, como si estuvieran sosteniendo algo. Ahí se empieza a materializar una espada hecha completamente de aura y cuando se completa, le da un tajo a Kage y este es derrotado definitivamente, por ahora.

"Tsk... me la pagaran" Les dice Kage, mientras que deshace la X-cross y antes de que ambos puedan ponerle una mano encima, aprovecha las sombras para desaparecer.

"Ash, deberíamos ir con los demás. Quizá estén en problemas." Le dice Dante y Ash asiente y se van volando.

Mientras tanto con los otros, ven que simplemente tenían dificultades al momento de tratar con los otros 2 liberadores. Ya que literalmente, ellos estaban limpiando el suelo con los ocho portadores. La razón es que ellos sabían más de sus Bio-Armors y que sabían usar sus habilidades naturales. En el caso de Raishi ella podía ralentizar el tiempo un par de segundos y los aprovechaba ya sea para escapar de sus ataques, o poder atacarlos de frente con sus garras y ellos recibían un fuerte impacto. Y en el caso de Yamabi, él tomaba con sus garras los sujetadores de sus alas y empezaba a volar. De ahí tambien lanzaba uno que otro golpe aéreo, en el sentido de que desciende sobre ellos y les daba una patada hacha, muy potente.

"Tsk... ¿ahi algo que podemos hacer?" Pregunta Max al ver que simplemente los estaba masacrando.

"... Si tan solo usáramos una advance move..." Le dice Serena mientras se intentaba recuperar del ataque, pero simplemente estaba totalmente cansada.

 **"Serena... ¿estas sintiendo lo mismo que yo?"** Le pregunta xerneas.

"¿De qué? ¿El curar a los demás y terminar esto?" Le pregunta Serena y la voz de xerneas asiente.

 **"Así es... deja que tu corazón guie tu deseo y terminemos esto de una vez."** Le dice xerneas y Serena asiente mientras se levanta.

"... pulso cura, aromaterapia, campo de niebla. Advance move, campo curativo." Lo dice Serena mientras que debajo de sus pies empiezan a salir un gran campo rosado que cubre a todos los demás portadores y todos los ocho portadores empiezan a brillar en rosado mientras que lentamente se levantan.

sorario days (Tengen toppa gurren lagan OST)

"Esto es increíble. Genial Serena." Habla Crys mientras voltea a los demás.

"Tsk... esto es molesto. FUEGO SAGRADO." Les dice Yami y entonces lanza una ligera esfera de fuego hacia ellos. Pero Crys se pone enfrente de todos y empieza a decir algo.

"vasta guardia, rayo confuso, vendetta. Advance move, defensa engañosa." Lo dice Crys y entonces un pilar azul los rodea a todos los portadores y entonces, simplemente el circulo de su pecho brilla en un ligero amarillo. Para cuando la esfera toca a Max, este no es afectado, pero su indicador amarillo pasa al azul nuevamente y Yamabi sufre las consecuencias del fuego sagrado, también Raishi porque el fuego logro tocarla por un tiempo.

 **"Tsk... RGGGGGGG."** Ho-oh empieza a gruñirles y ven que todos se encuentran listos para terminarlos.

"Chicos termínenlo, es nuestra mejor oportunidad." Le dice Serena y ellos asienten

"VENGAN, TERMINEMOS CON YAMABI." Les grita Arturo y se le unen Max y Satou.

 **"Satou no te desconcentres."** Le dice groudon y Satou le contesta.

"No me lo recuerdes. Machada, corpulencia, poder pasado. Advance move, GOLPE DE FURIA." De ahí Satou pone su mano para atrás y lentamente se cubre con piedras, para cuando está cerca de Yamabi lo golpea y lo saca volando. En el vuelo Yabami se recupera tomando de las agarraderas de sus alas y ve que Max está volando también.

"Garra dragón, rayo, cuchillada. Advance move, thunderbolt lance." De ahí empieza a aparecer un bastón hecho de electricidad y Max lo toma. Golpea a Yamabi y lo empala, siendo que Ho-oh es de tipo volador, este ataque es en parte efectivo y hace que Yamabi pierda la concentración.

 **"Ok, guardián del océano es tu turno."** Le dice zekrom y Arturo pasa volando a su lado.

 **"No te preocupes dragón del ideal, nosotros lo terminamos. ¿Listo arturo?"** Le habla a zekrom y termina con Arturo y este asiente.

"Si... rapidez, poder pasado, ataque aéreo. Advance move..." Habla Arturo y los dos dicen el ataque.

" **M** E **T** E **O** R **I** T **E** B **A** R **R** A **G** E." De ahí Arturo lo apunta con la mano y varias rocas salen de esta, cubiertas de una energía blanca que golpean a Yamabi. Haciendo que se estrelle en el suelo y cree un cráter en su interior, con esto se deshace su X-cross. Mientras con el otro grupo Raishi simplemente esperaba que ellos hicieran su ataque para poder termínalos de una vez.

"Bien chicos terminemos esto. Empieza Ana." Le habla Rayan y Ana asiente a la par que empieza a volar.

 **"velocidad extrema, vuelo, tajo aéreo."** Habla rayquaza y Ana termina el resto.

"Advance move, arremetida aérea." De ahí Ana viaja a gran velocidad, tan rápida que aun ralentizando el tiempo, Raishi no esquivo el ataque de Ana y termino dándole un golpe con la garra, dejándola vulnerable en el aire.

"Aliya, vamos terminémosla." Le habla keldeo animado y Aliya asiente.

"Cierto keldeo. Acua jet, acua cola, derribo. Advance move." hablan Aliya y al final hablan al mismo tiempo.

" **A** G **U** A **A** E **R** E **A**." De ahí el cuerpo de Aliya se cubre en agua y se dirige hacia arriba, donde también se dirige a Raishi desorientada y la derriba usando un golpe de su cola. Esto ocasiona que Raishi toque rápidamente el suelo y se quede un tanto quieta, para al final pararse y ver como Rayan prepara su advance move.

" **T** r **i** t **u** r **a** r, **m** o **r** d **i** s **c** o, **d** r **a** g **o** a **l** i **e** n **t** o. **A** d **v** a **n** c **e** **m** o **v** e, **T** R **I** T **U** R **A** D **O** R **D** R **A** G **O** N." Hablan al mismo tiempo zygarde y Rayan y se dirigen hacia Raishi. Una vez que está cerca pone sus garras como palmas y empieza a golpear con aplausos. Hasta que en uno la atrapa de los oídos y Rayan libera un drago aliento, con esto derrotando a Raishi, también desactivando su X-cross.

"GANAMOOOS." Habla Rayan mientras que ve que los dos portadores estan derrotados, pero se escucha una voz.

Unravel (Tokyo ghoul piano cover)

 **"Advance move, cometa gélido."** Cuando los demás portadores voltean a su lado izquierdo, ven que esta Fuyu en su X-cross kyurem activada. Esta levanta la mano y varias rocas aparecen mientras que les sale un aura congelante y golpea a todos los portadores, dejándolos en el suelo.

 **"Fuyu terminalos."** Le dice kyurem y ella asiente.

"Ok... mun..." Dice Fuyu mientras que preparaba el ataque, pero otra voz la interrumpen a ella.

Gunvolt theme (Azure Striker Gunvolt OST)

"hidropulso, hidrobomba, rayo hielo. Advance move." Habla La voz y al voltear ven que es Yami en su armadura y kyogre termina la frase por él.

 **"ACUA TAJO.** " Termina kyogre y Yami golpea el suelo, mientras que en línea recta aparecen varios pilares de agua. Cuando golpea a Fuyu, esta simplemente se queda volando y kyurem se burla.

 **"¿Es lo mejor que tienes?"** Le pregunta kyurem burlonamente.

 **"Se llama distracción."** Le responde kyogre y ven que atrás de ellos alguien también empieza a hablar.

 **"Colmillo ígneo, enfado, paranormal."** Habla una voz femenina y se trata de reshiram, ya que también Light estaba en su armadura.

"Advance move... COLMILLO ENFADO." De ahí Light se dirige hacia Fuyu y cerca de la boca de Light se materializan unas fauces y cuando alcanza a Fuyu, lo muerde. Pero aun así ella seguía de pie y Light aterriza juntandose con los demás.

"Te detendremos aquí." Le dice Light y escuchan algo, mientras que ven que Ash y Dante habían llegado.

Majora's battle (TLoZ: MM OST) 

"FUYU..." Lo mira molesto Ash y antes de que puedan avanzar, la sombra debajo de Fuyu se mueve y se materializa Kage nuevamente.

"TUUUU." Le grita furioso Yami.

"Si yo... adiós." De ahí Kage levanta su mano y la sombra debajo de ellos traga a los doce portadores."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Gritan todos.

" ¿A donde los enviaste?" Le pregunta YV de forma curiosa a Kage.

"A Kalos, de todos modos no podran acceder a Kanto o Johto." Le responde Kage y se va.


	12. En busca de un hogar

**Y volvemos a lo tranquilo, aún no ha terminado la "temporada" y faltan muchas cosas... aproximadamente unos 13-14 caps más o menos. Pero también los pokémon harán su participación y su propio fic después de este cap. Lamento si no publique ayer, pero me distraje y aparte no tenía ideas hasta mi mañana.**

 **Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, de ser así haría canon este fanfic XD**

Normal: dialogo de las personas y narración

 **Negrita: pokémon hablando y también se usa en lo que tengo que dar anuncios y rellenos en el fic XD**

 _Cursiva: personas/_ ** _pokémon_** _pensando. También se usa en flashback_

Subrayado: Bio-Armor hablando. Música que se debe tocar. Se verá 2 veces, para continuar y parar. Esta opción es personal.

 **Cutesaralisa: Enserio lo venía planeando eso jaja n.n. Pues por ahora seguir reclutando y aumentar sus filas, Espero que el ursaring se los coma XD.**

 **SkyBoss72: muchas gracias. Aunque pretendan liberar otras dimensiones, sinceramente aun no tienen la tecnología para viajar a ellas, de hecho toda la tecnología que poseen lo hizo Taiimu, aunque la Bio-Armor original tiene un origen dimensional, místico y humano. Prácticamente, es lo único de otra dimensión y se basaron para crear las Bio-Armor. Si los pokémon tendrán una forma alterna, pero solo confirmare a rayquaza, keldeo, kyogre, groudon, arceus y giratina.**

 **CristA: Bueno para mi seria temprano que apareciera de nuevo, pronto volverá a aparecer. Descuida yo lo tengo ya calculado y también olvidas que Arceus tiene formas alternas, si lo cuentan como tal. Sobre lo de kyurem la verdad no aparecerá ya que ocupa fusión y los otros están con los buenos, aparte no tomare en cuenta la película ya que deberían haber mencionado la punta ADN, pero si suficientes personas me lo piden, puede que lo intente. Puedo poner que se libera su habilidad pero déjame que sufra con eso XD. Muchas gracias, da gusto saber que hago muy bien mi trabajo, en general si notan que me estoy desviando de su personalidad, me avisan y lo corrijo para el próximo. Gracias por el dato de Crys y puedes ponerle, pero en el futuro, aparte me lo pones en la forma de inscripción.**

 **Arturojeff: Jaja, lo sé y lamento si no hubo romance. Gracias que hayas visto sus advances moves, y espero que te ayude a resolver tus dudas. La verdad ya tengo contemplado el cómo harán la regresión primigenia y el único pokémon legendario que aparecerá por el momento será Mew en el futuro. La verdad no, pero lo de Yamabi entonces puede ser y gracias por los datos de Arturo Ganosa, la verdad ya no puedes modificar su equipo pero si quieres cambiar un tipo del mismo está bien, pero solo uno por temporada, aunque lo puedes aplicar a todos los pokémon si quieres.**

 **baraka108: Muchas gracias. Bueno, Ash discutirá eso con los demás y es un misterio incluso para mí :V ok no. Exacto ese Dante XD. Gracias por el dato.**

 **Minatoyagami17: No me pesa. Ok muchas gracias supongo. Exacto, la verdad creí que eso le quedaría y veo que sí. La verdad sobre combinar sus Advance moves, se vería chingon, pero si lo hago les estaría dando más poder del que realmente poseen y creo que ya empezaría a hacerlos OP, pero no sería descabellado en la Double o Triple set on. Gracias por los datos.**

 **zardX: puedes consultar el resto en el perfil de rayquaza. Tomare en cuenta tu consejo. Tengo contemplado el cómo lo hare. Cierto, pero supongo que se alegrara es Dante cofcofyuriytriocofcof. Raticate Batman será exclusivo en el fic alterno pero puede que ahí Ana y el pokémon se vean. Bueno... a trabajar otra vez en el OC y gracias el cómo puedo empezar. Dialga no aparecerá en su forma primigenia ya que no es canon en los juegos principales o anime.**

 **Para referencias de cómo son las Bio-Armor tanto en armadura como en piedra y también pueden consultar sus ataques además de sus advances moves. Visiten mi cuenta de DeviantArt, me pueden encontrar como 'tailsodinson'.**

* * *

Acaban de pasar unos momentos desde que Kage los saco de la base, y en eso se les acerca Yamabi y Raishi. Tambien Fuyu aterrizar y desactiva su X-cross, haciendo que el modelo KU vuelva a su forma de Bio-Armor, de ahí Yamabi empieza a hablar.

"Bien ya se fueron... Ugh." Les dice Yamabi al ver que Kage, los saco de la base.

"Si como sea... saben que tengo hambre." Les dice Kage y Raishi pone una cara de vomito.

"¿Enserio comeras eso?" Le pregunta un poco asqueada.

"Y que tiene de malo. También las personas me hacen bien, pero... Prefiero la otra carne, es más jugosa, nutritiva y también me ayuda a cuidar mi cuerpo." Les dice Kage y Fuyu rueda los ojos.

"¿Tienes algo que decir? Ah espera nunca hablas JAJAJAJA." Le pregunta Kage a Fuyu y entonces se ríe un poco maniático.

"Como sea Kage... Al menos limpia los restos de comida, digo... No sabes lo difícil que es quitar la sangre pokémon del piso." Le dice Yamabi y Kage se ríe nuevamente.

"Está bien, limpiare... Ah esperen simplemente puedo hacer que la sombra se lo trague... Yare yare... Raishi-chan wa unzari shimasu." Le dice Kage en la lengua muerta, el japonés.

"Enserio me das asco... ¿Cómo puedes comer eso?" Le pregunta Raishi y el modelo DI habla.

"¿A qué se refiere?" Les pregunta DI

"¿Porque crees que Kage es mi portador? Él es como yo, a ambos nos gusta comer carne humana y..." Antes de que YV termine de hablar Raishi vomita.

"Que... asco..." De ahí simplemente lo dice y colapsa. Una vez que colapsa Fuyu la carga y la lleva a la enfermería.

"¿Y no que ibas a comer caníbal?" Le pregunta Yamabi y Kage asiente.

"Ya voy." De ahí simplemente vuelve a fundirse en su sombra.

"Ese idiota... podría aceptarlo si comiera carne humana pero... ¿Comer de la otra carne? Ni yo haría eso, los pokémon son nuestros amigos, también tienen libertades." Piensa Yamabi en voz alta.

"Haa... supongo que de tal palo a tal astilla ¿no? es natural el curso de las cosas." Le dice HO y Yamabi asiente.

"Eso creo... Vámonos." Dice Yamabi mientras que simplemente toma su espada y la pone en su espalda, de ahí se van de la habitación, no sin antes tomar un comunicador.

"Limpieza en la prisión, Raishi vomito otra vez." Es todo lo que dice Yamabi.

Mientras tanto en Kalos, más especifico en la ciudad de Luminalia. Todas las personas que se encontraban caminando alegremente por ahí solo voltean a la entrada del gimnasio, ya que ven que de la nada aparece una especie de vórtice y los portadores salen volando de ahí y caen al suelo, también con sus Bio-Armor desactivadas. Las personas simplemente se amontonan para ver que está pasando y después de unos minutos ven que el primero en despertarse es Dante.

"¿Dónde estamos?" Pregunta Dante mientras que pone sus manos al piso, pero su mano derecha siente algo más suave y lo aprieta.

"suave~" Cuando voltea solamente pone una cara de horror, ya que el objeto que está apretando, no es nada más ni nada menos, que el trasero de Serena.

 _"Ahora si valí madres... Espero que no lo haya visto."_ Piensa Dante pero para su mala suerte Ash lo ve muy furioso. Dante podía percibir que cada respiración que da, podía escuchar a las almas del infierno pokémon.

"No tocaste el trasero de mi prometida ¿verdad?" Le pregunta Ash y Dante empieza a sudar frio.

"Emm... No claro que no." Le miente Dante y Ash solo lo mira aún más molesto.

"Que te quede claro pervertido..." De ahí Ash simplemente le da una cachetada tan fuerte, que simplemente despertó a todos los portadores inconscientes.

"UNA BOMBAAA." Grita Rayan preocupado mientras se levanta y mira a todos lados y ve que están en otra parte.

"Qué raro, recuerdo que estábamos en otra parte... Ya se dirijámonos a Kanto ahora." Les dice Max, mientras que también recuperaba la consciencia.

"Me temo que ahora es imposible ir a Kanto." Les dice una voz femenina y al voltear ven a la anterior campeona de Kalos, Diantha.

"O MY GOD. Es la campeona Diantha. ¿Me da su autógrafo?" Le dice Crys y simplemente todos se le quedan viendo rara y Ash solo ríe un poco.

"¿Qué es lo gracioso?" Pregunta Crys.

"Es que Ash es el campeón de Kalos ahora." Le responde Serena.

"Ah... ¡¿QUEEE?! Creí que el ser un significaba ser los más fuertes, siempre he admirado a los campeones." Les confiesa Crys.

"Pues, tendrás que admirar a mi prometido. Solo no me lo robes ¿ok?" Le dice Serena mientras que se notaba un poco celosa y sonriente en lo último que dijo.

"Jeje de acuerdo." Le dice Crys mientras sonríe.

"Bien, basta de charlas, ¿que tenemos?" Le pregunta Ash mientras ahora adopta una actitud seria.

"¿Habrán escuchado a un tal Yamabi, decir que se vallan a Kanto a hacer la diferencia?" Le pregunta Diantha.

"Si... acabamos de ir para haya pero... ¿Y si mejor vamos con los demás campeones?" Le pregunta Ash y Diantha asiente.

"De acuerdo." Le dice Diantha.

"¿Y nosotros que haremos?" Le pregunta Arturo.

"Esto... ocupamos una especie de base... Ahora que recuerdo. Serena tienes dinero para comprar una casa ¿no?" Le pregunta Ash a Serena

"Si, por... oh... está bien." Le dice Serena entendiendo lo que Ash quiere decir.

"No te preocupes Serena. Te devolveré lo que pagaste... cuando me paguen." Le dice Ash y Serena asiente.

"¿Y dónde te encontramos?" Le pregunta Max.

"Me podrán encontrar... Ya sé en la casa de Serena, una vez que termine esto de los campeones. Hasta entonces cuídense." Les dice Ash y le besa el cachete de Serena, haciendo que se sonroje.

"Vamos modelo AR." Le dice Ash a su Bio-Armor y este asiente.

"De acuerdo." Le dice su Bio-Armor y se van con Diantha.

Una vez que se van todos los portadores se quedan pensando, donde sería la casa donde todos vivirían.

"Propongo que sea grande... bueno es obvio. En fin que tenga un lugar donde poner instrumentos de música, como guitarras." Les dice Dante y Yami niega.

"Propongo una en la que tenga varias computadoras, necesitamos lograr hackear sus servidores y usarlos en nuestra ventaja." Sugiere Yami y Aliya habla.

"Ocupamos entrenar el cuerpo y que mejor donde podamos tener un campo de entrenamiento atlético, al nivel de las olimpiadas." Dice Aliya mientras que sus ojos muestran un brillo especial.

"Yo digo uno donde podamos, plantar arbustos de bayas y también poder hacer bayas." Sugiere Crys, imaginando su jardín con varias bayas.

"Uno donde podamos tener la colección completa de animes, desde ao no exorcist hasta dragon ball z super o inclusive caballeros del zodiaco." Rayan se emocionó tanto de la idea, que voto por animes.

Lentamente todos empiezan a dar su opinión de como debería de ser su Base, pero usando sus gustos y aficiones para crear la misión. La base hogar simplemente empieza a sonar diferente y esto empieza a ocasionar un conflicto entre los portadores.

"Esto..." Intenta parar Serena a los demás pero, no la escuchan.

"Vamos chicos, no peleen." También les dice la modelo XE.

"Um..." Serena intenta llamarles la atención.

"YA BASTA." Les grita XE y solo dos voces se escuchan entre las demás.

"Y yo no estoy enamorado de reshi." Les dice el modelo ZE y todos las Bio-Armor de los demás se les quedan viendo.

"El trasero de Serena es suave." Les dice Dante.

Al igual en otra, más especifico en la entrada de la reunión de campeones.

"Siento que debo matar a Dante." Dice Ash de repente haciendo que los demás lo miren sorprendido.

Mientras tanto con los demás, Serena simplemente se sonroja en un rojo carmesí y los demás miran mal a Dante y la modelo RE empieza a hablar.

"Lo lamento zekrom, pero no eres mi tipo." Le dice la modelo RE mientras que ríe un poco.

"... Pero es un chico." Le dice el modelo RA.

"¿No lo sabias? reshiram es chica." Le dice el modelo KE y ZE lo golpea.

"¡¿QUEEEE?!" preguntan todas las Bio-Armor exaltados, excepto los de unova y PA, también el modelo RG ya que habla con ruidos.

"..." Habla el modelo RG.

"Eh, tiene razón. Ahora que sabemos que hay una hembra dragón..." Antes de que PA pueda seguir, ZE lo golpea.

"NI SE TE OCURRA ESPACIOS." Le dice ZE molesto.

"Dejen la plática para otro día. Como sea... ¿Qué tal si compramos una mansión pequeña?" Les pregunta Serena y todos se les quedan viendo.

"Explicate Serena." Le dice Satou y Serena comienza a hablar.

"Estaba pensando en una mansión pequeña, donde podamos acomodar nuestro cuarto a nuestra manera." Explica Serena y lo piensan un poco, de ahí simplemente asiente.

"Me gusta la idea. ¿Cómo conseguiremos el hogar?" Pregunta Ana.

"Simplemente podemos ir a un lugar donde tengan un catálogo de mansiones y lo podremos comprar." Le responde la idea y entre ellos empiezan a platicar, al final asienten.

"Suena bien." Le dicen a Serena al mismo tiempo.

"Bien vamos a comprar la mansión." Les dice Serena y solo tres portadores gritan con emoción.

"SIIIII." Estos portadores son Aliya, Rayan y Max.

Y tal como pensaron y quizá curiosamente, encontraron un lugar donde vendían casas, así que los once portadores decidieron entrar a la tienda y vieron que el local estaba completamente vacío, salvo una especie de oficina y un gran catálogo, también había curiosamente 10 sillas, por lo que uno de ellos tendría que estar revisando el catalogo.

"Ok... Digo que lo haga Aliya" Le dice Dante.

"¿Y porque ella?" Le pregunta KE un poco amenazador.

"Nomas." Le dice Dante y Aliya asiente.

"Está bien, no hay problema." Le dice Aliya y se va a revisar el catalogo. En esos momentos el modelo KE está vigilando que Dante no intentara nada.

 _"Vamos, mueve ese trasero."_ Piensa Dante mientras se queda viendo el trasero de Aliya, pero KE lo capta y empieza a 'golpearlo'.

"Maldito pervertido, sabía que planeabas algo." Le dice KE mientras que simplemente lo sigue golpeando.

"..." Aliya le pega una cachetada y para cuando se dan cuenta él se queda en el piso un tanto atontado.

"arf arf arf..." Es todo lo que dice Dante mientras esta en el suelo, moviendo el pie súbitamente.

"Vamos Aliya, quizás estas siendo un poco exagerada." Le dice Crys apiadándose de Dante y ella le responde.

"Lo siento Crys, pero el si se estaba pasando de pervertido." Le dice Aliya completamente enojada.

"Quizá no lo hizo de mala fe." Le sigue defendiendo y entonces se

"¿Puedo ayudarlos?" Le pregunta el gerente de la tienda y Serena habla por todos.

"Esto... quisiéramos saber si venden mansiones para 12 personas." Le dice Serena y el gerente se queda pensando unos momentos y después responde.

"Creo que tengo unas mansiones disponibles." Le dice el gerente y todos menos Dante que sigue atontado, se acercan a ver.

"Muéstrelas." Le dice Light y el gerente asiente.

"Está bien... ¿Qué le parece esta?" Le pregunta el gerente y les muestra una mansión que según las especificaciones tiene 20 habitaciones, un terreno de 5 km cuadrados, 10 baños, dos cocinas y otros detalles que mas, también se encontraba en las afueras de Luminalia.

"Puede ser, ¿Tiene otras?" Le pregunta Serena y el gerente asiente.

"Ok... ¿qué les parece esta?" Le pregunta el gerente y ven que la mansión es un tanto pequeña, pero tiene 30 habitaciones, un espacio de juegos y lo básico de una casa, pero el terreno son simplemente 2 Km cuadrados.

"Muy pequeña." Le dice Arturo y el gerente solo pone otra mansión en venta.

"Creo que esta está bien para ustedes." Le dice el gerente y ven que la mansión es muy grande, pero tiene el problema de que son solamente nueve habitaciones, además de que la casa tiene unos 782 metros cúbicos y también tiene 2 km de espacio abierto.

"Esto... ¿no cree que estaríamos un poco apretados?" Le pregunta Light a los demás y Satou asiente.

"Completamente." Les dice Satou y su Bio-Armor empieza hablar.

"No mamen, simplemente elijan una mansión, base, cueva, como sea y duerman ahi." Les dice GR molesto y Satou responde.

"GR, ¿no es tan fácil sabes? Ahi que elegir la indicada." Le dice Satou y KY empieza a hablar.

"Tu portador tiene razón dino. Simplemente una decisión así no es fácil." Le dice KY y este lo golpea.

"TU CALLATE SIRENITA." Le grita.

"Cállate tu dino." Ahora le responde KY.

"SIRENITA AFEMINADA DE MIERDA." Le grita GR furioso y ambos se empiezan a atacar, hasta que RA los calma.

"Ok, cálmense los dos. ¿Por arceus que no pueden estar tranquilos aunque sea un momento?" Le pregunta RA y KY asiente.

"Claro que podemos, si groudon no peleara a cada rato." Le responde KY, pero el otro niega.

"EL EMPEZO." Le dice KY.

"Vamos groudon, el intentaba explicarte la situación. El que se molesto fue usted." Le dice KE y GR se molesta.

"Tú no me hables pequeño ponyta." Le dice GR y KE se molesta.

"NO ME COMPARES CON ESO." Le grita furioso.

"Cierto, creo que la serie es muy sobrevalorado, pero volvamos a lo que nos importa. ¿Puede poner otra mansión por favor?" Le pregunta Rayan y el asiente y muestra otra imagen.

Siendo honestos, ya pasaron media hora y simplemente cada uno decía un defecto en cada mansión que mostraba, en el caso de Rayan no le gusto que no haya cocina, Dante se molesta que no tenga un bar integrado, Ana que estaba un tanto lejos de donde están. En el caso de Light, no le gustó mucho el hecho de que estaba en una zona donde hacía mucho ruido, prefería un lugar donde pudiera haber un poco de silencio, también para Yami, que estaba un poco lejos de la ciudad, pero a Crys le gustaba eso. Max le gusto la mansión en la que curiosamente había una tienda de chocolates tienda, pero a los demás no les gusto el hecho de que esta prácticamente en un lugar caluroso. Siguieron buscando hasta que finalmente el gerente mostro una en la que todos les gusto la ubicación en la que se encontraba.

"ESTA, ESTA, ESTA." Gritan todos los portadores al mismo tiempo.

"Esto señor... ¿nos puede proporcionar mas información?" Le pregunta Serena y el gerente asiente completamente y les muestra los planos y todas las características que tiene.

La mansión en si no es ni muy grande, ni muy pequeña, sino de un tamaño normal y acogedora para todos. Tiene el bar integrado de Dante, también que estaba un poco cerca de la ciudad de Luminalia, cosa que llamo la atención de Yami. También otras de las ventajas que cerca de esta se encontraba un bosque en el que a Crys le gusto completamente y también permite una vista hermosa al cielo que fascino a Ana y a Light. El ambiente es completamente tranquilo ya que ven que es el único hogar de toda la zona en general, perfecta para Arturo. Habitan también varios pokémon que Satou llamo la atención y se veía que crecían cerca de la zona arboles de cacao que hizo que Max y Rayan se pongan a babear. Y también tiene un espacio enorme de unos dos Km cuadrados en los que Aliya ya planeaba el poder convertir parte de la zona para practicar deporte y gimnasia. Lo que llamo la atención de Serena es que tiene 25 habitaciones, de los cuales todos quedaron satisfechos.

"Me gusta. Serena esta casa, esta casa." Le dice Aliya y Serena asiente.

"Coincido con ella. Esta es perfecta para todos." Le dice Satou y Serena lo piensa un poco, para que al final decidiera que podría comprarla.

"¿Y cuánto seria por esta mansión?" Le pregunta Serena y el gerente pone una cara un tanto seria.

"Esto señora... ¿Está seguro que quiere comprarla?" Le pregunta el gerente y Serena pone una cara de duda.

"¿Porque?" Le pregunta Serena.

"Porque está incompleta, ya que todos los que trabajaban en la mansión decidieron abandonarla, por lo tanto la construcción está incompleta." Le dice el gerente y Arturo habla.

"No hay problema, solo díganos el precio y nosotros lo terminaremos." Le dice Arturo y el gerente se pone a pensarlo.

"¿Entonces no tendrá mas casas?" Le pregunta Yami y el senor niega.

"Lo siento, pero la única que tengo para que todos decidieran una así. Pero... Si la compran ustedes tendrán que terminarla ¿está bien?" Le pregunta el gerente.

"No hay problema wey, nosotros nos encargamos." Le dice dante y PA lo golpea nuevamente.

"¿Enserio es masoquista verdad?" Pregunta LU y Arturo levanta los hombros.

"Siendo sincero ni idea." Le responde Arturo.

"Bien como sea... ¿entonces si la compramos la tendremos que terminar de construir cierto?" Le pregunta Serena y el gerente asiente.

"Correcto." Le responde

"Última pregunta... ¿Cuánto es?" Le pregunta Serena y todos se alegran, inclusive los que no, ya que la mansión les gustaba la idea a todos.

"Son unos 4 millones poke-pesos." Le responde el gerente y Serena saca una tarjeta de crédito.

Pasan unos minutos y el gerente confirma la compra y se va. Regresa y tiene en sus manos unos planos, presumiblemente para que ellos terminen la mansión por su cuenta y también un documento de propiedad. Serena lo ve y automáticamente sabe lo que tiene que hacer y firma el documento. Una vez que lo firma, automáticamente la mansión es de los portadores y el gerente les entrega 5 llaves.

"Bien ahora es oficial, que lo disfruten." Les dice el gerente y todos los once portadores salen de ahí.

"ES NUESTRAAAAAAAA." Grita emocionado Rayan y Light asiente.

"Tienes razón Rayan. Ahora falta construirla." Les dice Light y esto ocasiona que todos menos Serena se caigan de cabeza.

"Para empezar, ¿Serena a quienes les darás las llaves?" Le pregunta Dante mientras intenta apoderarse de una, pero el modelo XE simplemente golpea la mano.

"Veamos... uno para mí y para Ash... Uno para Light... otro para Arturo y el ultimo para..." Simplemente Serena veía a los demás y al final todos los demás levantan la mano, excepto los tres de Hoenn. Serena ve a los tres y al final decidió por quien.

"Ana, tu tendrás la quinta llave." Le dice Serena y Ana se sorprende, pero al final asiente.

"Esto... está bien." Le dice Ana y entonces las tres personas que menciono, Serena entrega la llave.

"Tenemos base y bar. Y todo por menos de 5 millones poke-pesos." Dice Dante mientras se alegra.

"¿Y dónde está por cierto?" Pregunta Max y Serena le responde la pregunta.

"Esto... creo que por la puerta del sur." Le dice Rayan y Serena asiente.

Empiezan a caminar unos minutos y también salen de la ciudad de Luminalia. Ahora vuelven a seguir buscando por cerca de una hora, hasta que al fin lograron encontrar la mansión. El gerente se notaba que no les mentía, Porque se veía un tanto incompleta y se ve solamente una edificación a medio construir, además de que se nota que también ya tenía cerradura y un portón grande que dice 'no pasar'. Serena simplemente pone una llave en el portón y logra abrir la puerta.

"Bien, entonces tendremos que terminar lo que ellos terminaron. Sugiero empezar por comprar todos los materiales" Les dice Serena y todos los demás portadores asienten.

"Antes podemos dejar a los pokémon para que vigilen que nadie entre en la mansión hasta que lleguemos nosotros." Les sugiere Light y los demás asienten.

"Buena idea, bien saquemos a todos nuestros pokémon." Les dice Serena y entonces Lanza 3 pokeball. De estas resultaron en braixen, pancham y una eevee.

También cada portador lanza su pokeball y saca a sus respectivos pokémon. Entre los de Light, destacan Link el lucario, su absol y serperior hembras. En los pokémon de Aliya están Nadia su infernape, Lyanna su glaceon y balerion su garchomp. Dante cuenta con Aurora su delphox, Lucas su charizard y una dragonite. En caso de Max saca a Cutter su gallade, Nik un eevee shivy, una staraptor, un goodra, una luxray y un noivern. Pasando con Ana esta Kenny su blaziken, Lucho su hawlucha, su ludicolo, shadowy su cacturne, una vivillon estepa de nombre violet y una liliput. Rayan saca a su sylveon shiny, una arduino, un tyranitar y un talonflame. Yami tenía tambien a Zaru su zoroark, su meowstic, su sceptile y tambien a Fire su delphox, siendo el único de los portadores en tener a sus pokémon todas hembras. En el caso de Arturo tiene a Mega Infierno su typhlosion, Trueno Devastador para su ampharos, Mutante su greninja, una hawlucha de nombre Lucha, una gardevior y un gogoat. Satou tiene en su poder a su zoroark macho Kuro, su leafeon hembra de nombre leaf y también una pidgeot. Terminamos con Crys para mostrar a todo su equipo macho con un arcanine, sceptile y sliggo.

Una vez que los portadores le dicen a sus respectivos pokémon que cuiden la mansión, ellos asienten y sus entrenadores se van para comprar lo necesario para la mansión.

Mientras tanto en la reunión de campeones, simplemente se encontraban Máximo, Cynthia, Alder, Diantha el más reciente Ash y. Ellos estaban discutiendo el asunto relacionado con los liberadores. El que más están hablando es el liberador de fuego, Roodo no Yamabi. Ya que es el que está causando los problemas.

"¿Lo entiendes verdad Ash?" Le pregunta Alder y el asiente.

"Así es. Por lo que veo y también lo he estado platicando con mi equipo esta mañana. Yamabi puede convencer a las masas." Le explica Ash, haciendo que su Bio-Armor también hable.

"Sin mencionar por poco, que el posee a Ho-oh como Bio-Armor." Les explica el modelo AR.

"Siendo sincera. A veces no puedo creer que seas el poderoso arceus. Bueno aun así, estos liberadores suponen una gran amenaza para todos. No solo aislaron Kanto y Johto de nuestro alcance. Si no también tiene a las personas más peligrosas de su lado." Les habla Cynthia y Ash asiente.

"Haber, ¿cómo es que un puñado de adolescentes son lo más peligroso que existen?" Pregunta Alder un poco confundido y Máximo toma la palabra.

"Según lo que Ash y emm ¿AR? supongo, Fuyu es imposible derribarla, Kage puede esconderse en la sombra, Yamabi puede convencer a las masas y Raishi es la genio del grupo." Le explica Maximo.

"Sin mencionar que ella creo las Bio-Armor con la Bio-Armor original." Le explica Diantha y AR toma la palabra.

"Eso es correcto. Aparte de que su líder es Giovanni, poseedor del modelo GI." Les revela AR más información.

"¿Giovanni está detrás de todo? Porque no me sorprende." Habla Alder y Ash vuelve hablar.

"Él dijo... que me uniera a su equipo." Les dice Ash y esto capto la atención de todos los campeones.

"¿Y porque te dijo que te unieras?" Le pregunta Maximo.

"Porque según el... Yo era el único que tenía la aprobación de arceus, aparte de que podía tener un vínculo especial con los pokémon y debería de dirigirlos a todos." Les dice Ash con un complejo de culpa.

"Y entonces, ¿porque sientes que es tu culpa? Haces lo correcto al no trabajar para él." Le consuela Cynthia pero AR explica la situación.

"En la batalla contra Giovanni ese día, Kage secuestro a sus amigos." Le dice AR y Diantha habla.

"Pero esta Serena." Le dice Diantha y AR vuelve a hablar.

"Ella estaba sosteniendo la modelo XE y yo envié las Bio-Armor a todos los rincones, incluyéndola." Habla AR y Diantha lo entiende ahora.

 **"Pika pikachu."** Su pikachu intenta calmar a su entrenador y lo logra.

"Cierto pikachu... Entonces ¿qué me piden que haga?" Les pregunta Ash y todos los campeones se miran entre si y asienten.

"Debes de detener a estos liberadores y también a Giovanni. No sabemos que tanto planean." Le dice Máximo y Ash asiente.

"También tenemos que recuperar Kanto y Johto, intentamos usar a nuestros pokémon. Pero aparentemente está protegido por una barrera de energía." Le dice Cynthia y Ash asiente.

"De acuerdo. Tengo mi misión y la cumpliré entonces. Hasta la próxima reunión." Una vez que Ash lo dice, los 4 campeones asienten y Ash se retira con su pikachu en su hombro y su Bio-Armor siguiéndolo.


	13. El retorno del tirano

**Sé que tarde casi una semana en actualizar. Para los que no lo saben ya publique la historia donde los pokémon son los protas. La verdad comente en el anterior que solo falta unos 12 caps, pero ¿saben qué? decidí extenderlo unos 10 capítulos más, ya que hay mucho que quiero explicar antes de avanzar a la segunda temporada.**

 **Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, de ser así haría canon este fanfic XD**

Normal: dialogo de las personas y narración

 **Negrita: pokémon hablando y también se usa en lo que tengo que dar anuncios y rellenos en el fic XD**

 _Cursiva: personas/ **pokémon** pensando. También se usa en flashback_

Subrayado: Bio-Armor hablando. Música que se debe tocar. Se verá 2 veces, para continuar y parar. Esta opción es personal.

 **DarkSoldier41: Yaay felicidades. Jeje sé que estuvo divertido y entretenido. Ya te dije lo que puedes pedir por PM.**

 **SkyBoss72: Muchas gracias. En efecto lo de Ash y Crys XD. Por así decirlo... Sí. Estas en lo correcto, pero Raishi ya está empezando a trabajar en eso para contrarrestar las ventajas. Por ahora Mew es la encargada de que todo vaya en orden y recuerda que son como 52-58 pokémon legendarios de los cuales 17 fueron convertidos a Bio-Armor.**

 **zardX: Muchas gracias. Ya te confirme cuales pueden servir y la tercera la aplicare a Ana en su momento. Me imagino que a estas alturas ya lo listes.**

 **Cutesaralisa: Exacto XD. Ah eso lo explica e hice lo del WTF BOOM con el momento de la cachetada y me reí por horas... Lo chistoso es que Rayan confirma la explosión XD.**

 **baraka108: Bueno, cada quien sus creencias. O será que Batman la abandono para ellos hmmmm. Los beneficios de la reina de Kalos y exacto bye-bye Grace. Lo malo es que el pervertido es inmortal XD. Bueno, tienes razón, pero como siempre Ash se chinga a la organización criminal, supongo yo que también esta derrotada. Pero lyssandre está libre todavía. Esa es la magia de Kage... por suerte aun no lo leemos comer D:**

 **Minatoyagami17: exacto. Pobre Dante, todo el mundo le hace bullying. Exacto PA XD y pronto.**

 **Arturojeff chapter: Cierto lo de lo liberadores. Exacto, tremenda paliza que le dieron. Ash le dará su golpe, no lo olvides. Bueno, no hubo pelea por lo mismo y por suerte encontraron una mansión. Bueno, miro tu OC como responsable y descuida llegaran a un punto en el que querrán matar a GR y ya lo publique.**

 **Shadow the assassin: Todos coincidimos en que estuvo gracioso.**

 **CristA: Jaja XD. Me alegra de que respeto las personalidades, bueno me mencionaste que no ve la tele, así que no lo sabía XD hmm... espero que no la ponga celosa. De hecho en las dos semanas que pasaron, Yami lo trato. Así es, como dijo baraka108, ¿lo abandono Batman para ellos? hmmm... Buena idea lo de la pijamada y también lo de la noche de chicos... Ahh entiendo, gracias por el dato de Crys y esa será su reacción, ya que Cynthia es la Samus de pokemon XD.**

 **Para referencias de cómo son las Bio-Armor tanto en armadura como en piedra y también pueden consultar sus ataques además de sus advances moves. Visiten mi cuenta de DeviantArt, me pueden encontrar como 'tailsodinson'.**

* * *

Ya han pasado dos semanas desde que Serena compro la mansión y también de que misteriosamente ya no se escucha la voz de Yamabi en el televisor. También ya estaban a punto de terminar la mansión. En este caso todos tenían su casco de protección con su equipo de construcción

"Uff... ya casi terminamos." Dice Dante mientras está sentado en el techo tocando su guitarra.

"Dante, tengo que recordarte que no has hecho casi nada." Le dice PA.

"Claro que hecho algo... ¿Verdad jefe?" Le pregunta Dante a Ash y este solo estaba en la pared, colgado de unos listones y pintándolo de un café claro. Ash lo ve completamente molesto.

"Órale flojo ponte a pintar." Le dice Ash mientras que sigue pintando la pared.

"EHHH... Te he estado ayudado." le dice Dante mientras que solo se mira.

"¿No pos si verdad?" Se mira a sí mismo, deja la guitarra a un lado. y empieza a bajar por la pared.

"Dante ¿no deberías ajustarlo un poco?" Le pregunta PA a su Bio-Armor.

"Me hace lo que el viento a Juárez." Le dice Dante mientras baja por la pared. Pisa mal y se nota que baja violentamente.

"AHHHHHHHHH" Al final Dante simplemente cae violentamente al suelo.

"Auch debió doler." Habla Rayan mientras escucha a Dante caerse.

"Ni le hagas caso, la idiotez es contagiosa." Le habla Satou y Rayan asiente.

"Tienes razón." Habla Rayan mientras sigue pintando.

"Esto... Rayan... ¿Cuánto falta?" Le pregunta su Bio-Armor el modelo ZY.

"Nos falta la mitad." Le dice Rayan.

"Oye Yami... ¿porque nosotros hacemos esto?" Le pregunta Arturo a Yami y el responde.

"Era hacer esto, o pintar toda la mansión por la parte interna." Le responde Yami y Arturo lo recuerda.

"Ahhh cierto." Le responde Arturo.

"Enserio Yami... Porque no pintar la parte de adentro." Le pregunta el modelo KY.

"Créeme, es como el doble de esto." Le responde Yami.

"Light, ¿cómo vas?" Pregunta Max a su compañero de Unova.

"Ya casi voy a acabar." Le responde Light mientras se ve que está a centímetros de tocar el suelo.

"Increíble Light, ya vas a acabar." Le dice RE mientras ve que Light ya podrá descansar.

"Efectivamente." Le responde Light.

Mientras tanto con las chicas también estaban pintando la mansión por la parte de adentro. Aunque usaban rodillos y también tenían algunos muebles cubiertos ya sea con periódicos o también con unas sábanas blancas. Aunque queda aclarar que las chicas no pintarían toda la parte de adentro ellas solas, todos los pokémon que tenían les estaban ayudando a pintarlo. Cabe destacar que las chicas llevaban una especie de overol para evitar manchar su ropa.

"Serena, ¿ya casi vamos a terminar no?" Le pregunta su Bio-Armor, la modelo XE.

"Así es xerneas. No falta mucho, por suerte ya casi vamos a terminar." Le dice Serena mientras que solo se seca el sudor y vuelve a pintar.

"HAAAA!" Simplemente Aliya movía rápido su rodillo mientras pintaba el rodillo.

"¿Porque gritas Aliya? ni que estuviéramos peleando con un liberador." Le dice keldeo en su forma de Bio-Armor a su portadora.

"Cierto KE, pero ya vamos a terminar." Le dice su portadora.

"Aliya tienes razón. De hecho hace tres días, cada quien fue a su casa para traer sus cosas y usarlo en nuestra base." Les recuerda Ana y Aliya asiente

"Ana tiene razón chicas. Venga terminemos esto." Les dice RA a las demás.

"Cierto, ya quiero revisar mi jardín nuevamente." Habla Crys mientras que también pintaba.

"..." RG solo habla son ruidos.

"Yo también quiero practicar un poco deportes." Dice Aliya y solo vuelve a pintar.

"Pero después Aliya, recuerda que tenemos que acomodar nuestras habitaciones, para el gusto de cada uno." Le recuerda Serena y ella asiente.

Para antes de que se den cuenta todos ya han acabado los últimos detalles y cada quien se dispone a irse a su cuarto. La mansión de por si es de cuatro pisos, un piso es en la parte inferior dividido en dos secciones. La primera mitad es la bodega, donde pueden poner todo lo que necesiten guardar o almacenar y la segunda mitad es todo el centro computacional, donde Yami se ofreció para dormir ahí, para estar monitoreando todos los sucesos y pueda intentar hackear o seguir investigando el cómo sacar los pokémon legendarios de la Bio-Armor. Sobre otras cosas, el primer piso, tiene una cocina con todo equipado, también un centro de juegos, que incluyen arcadias, los videojuegos más actuales, como también una mesa de billar. En la parte de afuera se encontraba el jardín que tanto le gusta Crys, que ella se ofreció a tener su cuarto ahí para vigilarlo y hacer que se cultiven bayas para todos. El bar que quería Dante y el mismo entraba ahí para servirse una que otra bebida alcohólica, pero habría pasado de no ser qué su Bio-Armor lo impedía. El punto es que todos estaban alegres de la mansión, además de sentirse a gusto. Así que todos se sientan en la sala de estar agotados.

"Ahhh que gusto es terminar... ¿Y ahora que hacemos aquí?" Pregunta Max una vez que se sienta en la silla.

"Jugar videojuegos." Les dice Aliya mientras que saca un control pad de Wii U.

"Que les parece mejor... Que peleen otra vez." Les menciona una voz conocida y al voltear ven a Torikku Kage nuevamente. Esta vez tenía unos chips en sus manos.

"KAGE..." Ash lo amenaza mientras que su pikachu solo se pone a su lado y despide unas chispas.

"Después, después podre patearte el trasero inútil... Pero antes, ten cuatro ojos." Le dice Kage a Yami mientras que le lanza el chip.

"No se preocupen, Este chip los mantendrá oculto... En lo que termina mi diversión." Les dice Kage de una manera un tanto perturbadora, pero por suerte no en el sentido sexual.

"¿Podemos confiar en ti?" Le pregunta el modelo AR.

"Lo podrán descubrir después, por ahora es hora de su pelea." Les advierte Kage y con su mano hace que sus sombras lo engullan nuevamente y voltea a un lado y ve una foto de Ash y Serena. La foto se ve reciente, ya que detrás de ellos se ve la mansión en plena construcción. Pero a Kage le llamo la atención la imagen de Serena, porque al verla simplemente puede ver una versión mayor de ella, pero de ojos color verde. Hace que Kage suelte la foto y este cae al suelo y se rompa, además que ocasiona que respire agitadamente.

"No... ella murió hace como 17 años... Kokomi... y también Miyuu... ¿eres tu...?" De la nada la actitud burlesca de Kage cambia a una triste. De ahí solo se teletransporta por medio de sus sombras.

Cuando todos los portadores se despiertan nuevamente ven que está en otra base, pero esta vez todos estaban libres. Cuando empiezan a notar a su alrededor notan que no están Serena, pero también estaban en el centro de un cruce de caminos.

"Satou... Satou..." Le dice una voz y resulta ser una voz anciana y masculina que hace que los ojos de Satou simplemente se pongan un poco vidriosos.

"ABUELOOOOOO." Satou empieza a seguir el sonido, seguido de su Bio-Armor.

"Ehh espera Satou." Le dice Ana pero también escucha otra voz.

"ANAAAA SALVAMEEEEE." Se escucha otra voz, pero esta es una femenina.

"VERONICAAA." Ana ahora se decide salvar a esta chica y también es seguido de su Bio-Armor.

"Ash esto es malo, esto podría ser una trampa." Le dice Yami un tanto preocupado por sus compañeros.

"Lo sé... pero tampoco pueden estar solos, Arturo, Light van con Ana. Aliya, Rayan apoyen a Satou." Les dice Ash y ellos asienten ayudarlos, también seguido de sus Bio-Armor.

"¿Dante... eres tu...?" Pregunta otra voz femenina esta vez un poco más adulta y Dante pone los ojos preocupados.

"MADREEEEE." No lo piensa dos veces y también se va con ellos.

"Ash, Max y yo iremos a apoyarlo." Le dice Crys y se va por otro pasillo a ayudar a su amigo.

"Tsk... Entonces... en este pasillo esta Serena." Le dice Yami y Ash también corre por ese pasillo preocupado.

 _"Serena... no te preocupes... voy por ti..."_ Lo dice Ash mentalmente mientras va por ese pasillo.

"Elegido, debería pensar mejor la situación. Sabe que es una trampa." Le dice AR.

"Lo sé pero... ¿Qué tal si esta Serena ahí? No podemos abandonarla y menos que tiene una Bio-Armor." Le dice Ash completamente preocupado.

"Arceus-sama... El elegido tiene razón. No podemos abandonarla." Le dice el modelo KY a AR.

"... Tiene que ser lo que los humanos llaman amor... Bien vamos." Le dice AR mientras sigue a Ash en el camino. Al final de este ven que estaba enfrente de ellos Giovanni y atrás esta Serena amarrada de los pies y brazos, además de estar amordazada.

Majora's battle (TLoZ: MM OST)

"SERENA... Tu... BESTIA." Grita furioso a Giovanni y este sonríe.

 **"PIKAAAAA."** Pikachu por su parte se preparaba para lanzar un impactrueno.

"Eres tu Ash... Que gusto verte otra vez." Le dice Giovanni.

"Y mucho de que el elegido trajera al modelo AR." De ahí sale levitando su Bio-Armor enfrente de ellos.

"Giratina... No hagas esto..." Le dice AR preocupado y Giratina niega.

"No... No hasta ser el dios de los pokémon." Le dice GI.

"Ash esto está mal, entonces los otros..." Le recuerda Yami y Ash asiente.

"Si lo sé... es una trampa." Le dice Ash completamente seguro y continua.

"Una en la que a gusto caeré para salvar a Serena. ¡Ven modelo AR!" Ash lo dice convencido y toma su Bio-Armor. Pero Yami le pone una mano en su hombro.

"Entonces te ayudo." Le dice Yami y Ash sonríe. De ahí Ash mete a su pikachu en su pokeball y procede.

Determined eyes (megaman ZX: Advent OST)

"Modelo AR." Ash simplemente toma su Bio-Armor de un movimiento diagonal y lo apunta hacia enfrente, haciendo que los puntos azules se iluminen.

"Modelo KY." Yami toma la Bio-Armor y la ve un momento, de ahí lo apunta hacia enfrente.

"Bio-link. Set on." De ahí empiezan a aparecer textos blancos en las piedras verdes.

"Bio-link establecido. Preparando sistema. Configurando X-cross kyogre, arceus. En línea." De ahi las gemas verdes empiezan a brillar.

Para Yami aparece un geiser debajo de él que lo rodea por completo. Cuando el geiser pasa, ven a Yami con la armadura X-cross kyogre activada.

Con Ash lo cubre una esfera de luz. Cuando se rompe en pedazos, los espiritus de Ash y arceus se fusionaron en la X-cross arceus.

Termina su transformación y Giovanni se les queda viendo.

"Bien parece que es mi turno. ¿Listo GI?" Le pregunta a su Bio-Armor y este asiente.

"Por supuesto... Maestro..." Le dice GI de una forma siniestra.

Majora's battle (TLoZ: MM OST)

"Modelo GI." Giovanni simplemente nota que su Bio-Armor flota enfrente de el y lo toma.

"Bio-link. Set on." De ahí también aparecen varios textos en la piedra verde.

"Bio-link establecido. Preparando sistema. Configurando X-cross giratina. En línea." De ahí la gema empieza a brillar también.

Giovanni poco a poco se cubre con antimateria, hasta el punto que del mismo se concentran en los dedos. Después notan que el que se enfrentan es al X-cross giratina.

 **"Es la hora de que mueran."** Les dice la voz de gratina a los dos portadores.

Majora's mask boss theme (TLoZ: MM OST)

"Golpe umbrío." De ahí Giovanni desaparece y ambos portadores solo se ponen de espaldas.

"Atento Ash." Le dice Yami y el asiente.

Para cuando se dan cuenta, solo voltean para otras y ambos reciben un zarpazo fuerte por parte de Giovanni, haciéndolos retroceder. Cuando se levantan ven que Giovanni solo estaba ahí parado acordándose a ellos violentamente.

"Castigo." De ahí Ash hace que alrededor de Giovanni aparezcan unas esferas de color morados que después lo golpean, haciéndolo retroceder. Esto le da tiempo a los portadores a levantarse.

"Ash mi turno. Rayo hielo." De ahí Yami lo apunta con la palma de su mano y de su círculo azul aparece un rayo con propiedades congelantes, que apuntan hacia Giovanni. Cuando le da simplemente notan que al final Giovanni se había ido de ahí.

 **"¿Dónde está?"** Pregunto arceus al ver que perdieron su rastro.

 **"No me gusta esto."** Le dice kyogre.

 **"Detrás de ustedes."** Resonó la voz de giratina detrás de ellos y les lanza una garra umbría a ambos.

 **"Bien terminare esto... garra dragón."** De ahí solamente carga sus garras de la armadura y golpea a ambos portadores, haciéndolos retroceder.

"Tsk... Juega suco." Dice Ash mientras se levanta.

"Ash, la razón es que estas dejándote llevar por el hecho de que Serena está en problemas... VAMOS CONCENTRATE." Le dice Yami de forma acusadora.

"Tienes razón... Tengo que salvar a Serena" Le dice Ash mientras que se levanta otra vez. Esta vez en sus ojos se expresan una fuerte rabia contra Giovanni

"Tengo que salvarla..." Le dice Ash a Giovanni y este pregunta.

"Estas desconcertado, ¿cómo piensas hacerlo?" Le pregunta Giovanni.

"Yo creo... en mis compañeros." De ahí Yami lo escucha y también Serena lo ve. Ella se dio cuenta de que Ash jamás la dejara ir, ni mucho menos abandonarla.

"Entiendo... Yami, quiero que la liberes." Le dice a Yami.

Gunvolt theme (Azure Striker Gunvolt OST)

"Ya no es necesario chicos, yo la libero." Le dice XE mientras intentaba romper las cuerdas, con el hueco que se encuentra entre las partes que serían los cuernos del pokémon xerneas.

"... Masa cósmica, gravedad, sentencia. Advance move, gravity hole." De ahi Ash genera una ligera esfera purpura en su mano y lo dispara hacia Giovanni. Cuando vuela una distancia de 5 metros esta explota y se parte en cuatro partes que a su vez explotan nuevamente y revelan que tienen una forma de agujeros negros. Cuando Giovanni se dio cuenta intenta escapar, pero los cuatro agujeros negros absorben todo que impiden que algo escape. Poco a poco Giovanni está siendo jalado hacia esos.

"Ya casi lo derrotamos." Le dice Yami viendo que Giovanni intente abrir un portal al mundo inverso, este desaparece a los momentos.

"Lo sé." Le dice Ash viendo que casi absorbe a Giovanni.

"TSK... Haz algo humano." Le dice giratina a Giovanni.

"Descuida." Le dice Giovanni mientras se ve relajado. Después cuando estaban a punto de derrotarlo, los agujeros negros empiezan a desestabilizarse hasta el punto que se les acaba la suerte. Ahora él es el que se levanta.

Majora's mask boss theme (TLoZ: MM OST)

"Mierda." Ve Ash a Giovanni que se levanta, después de la trampa de arceus.

"Tsk... ¿No funciono?" Pregunta Yami al ver el obvio resultado.

"Hehehe... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA." De ahí Giovanni solo empieza a reír maniáticamente.

"Miren quien habla... Ahora solo mueran... Infortunio, tierra vil, viento aciago. Advance move... CAMPO FANTASTA," De ahí simplemente truena los dedos y el suelo que pisan Ash y Yami se abre, revelando simplemente que el piso empieza a ponerse morado y empiezan a salir unas especies de fantasmas debajo de ellos.

 **"¿Que son esas cosas?"** pregunta arceus al ver esas cosas.

 **"No me gusta nada."** dice kyogre al ver el resultado de las cosas.

De la nada esas ilusiones empiezan a atacar a los dos portadores de diestra a siniestra. Cuando ambos portadores intentan defenderse ellos sinceramente no los pueden tocar, ya que son fantasmas por así decirse. Pasan ya treinta segundo y los fantasmas simplemente están empezando a derrotar a ambos portadores.

"Tsk..., ¿no puedes hacer algo?" Le pregunta Yami a Ash y este niega.

"No... no puedo hacer nada." Le dice Ash mientras que intente algo, automáticamente los fantasmas lo evitan y también golpean haciendo que se caiga al suelo.

"... Giovanni... Pagaras..." Le dice Ash mientras lo ve y solo se notan que sonríen, aunque no se pueda notar.

Determined eyes (megaman ZX: Advent OST)

"Modelo XE." De ahí solo escuchan una voz y pueden ver que Serena simplemente pone las manos atrás y revela su Bio-Armor.

"Bio-link. Set on." De ahí la gema verde empieza a salir varios textos verdes.

"Bio-link establecido. Preparando sistema. Configurando X-cross xerneas. En línea." De ahí la gema verde empieza a brillar.

Varias energías rosadas rodean a Serena y cuando su cuerpo las absorbe solo ven que ella se transformó en la X-cross xerneas.

"Giovanni... Nunca te atrevas atacar a Ash." Le dice Serena moleasta y Giovanni le pregunta.

"¿Y cómo piensas pararme?" Le pregunta Giovanni un poco burlón. De ahí Serena simplemente pone la mano detrás de ella.

sorario days (Tengen toppa gurren lagan OST)

 **"Rayo aurora, tajo umbrío, a bocajarro."** Habla xerneas esperando que Serena termine la frase.

"Advance move... ICE BLADE." De ahí se da un impulso impresionante hacia Giovanni y empieza a materializarse una especie de katana hecha de hielo, donde empieza a hacerle varios daños a Giovanni por todo el cuerpo. Terminando el ataque Giovanni simplemente cae al suelo exhausto.

"No pensé... que atacarías... Te subestime... La próxima no pasara." De ahí simplemente hace que giratina haga el trabajo sucio en el que lo lleva al mundo inverso y varios soldados como los que atacaron a Yami y compañía el otro día estaba frente a ellos, Serena los conto a los que pudo y noto que había más de diez.

Unravel (Tokyo ghoul piano cover)

"Tienen autorización de usar la Bio-Armor." Les dice Giovanni por el comunicador y ellos asienten. De ahí solo ponen una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y saca una Bio-Armor. Tiene una forma completamente hexagonal un tanto estirada con una mitad gris y la otra de color azul celeste, En esta parte ahí una especie de abertura y en medio esta coloreado de color amarillo. En la parte de enfrente ahí una especie de U de color gris que parte desde arriba de la parte gris de la piedra y además están debajo de estas los ojos azules y también el rostro de color crema y en medio de la U esta la gema verde.

"Modelo SK. Bio-link. Set on." De ahí simplemente aparecen varios textos blancos en la gema.

"Bio-link establecido. Preparando sistema. Configurando X-cross serie K. En línea." De ahí empieza a brillar y sus cuerpos brillan y tienen el traje ajustado negro. También aparecen varias piezas de metal que se empiezan a acomodar en el pecho, cabeza, brazos y pies.

Su apariencia se ve que es un traje ajustado negro, con una armadura de color azul celeste protegiendo su torso con un azul luminoso en forma circular, en el antebrazo esta puesta una armadura de color gris, botas de color azul cielo con detalles blancos. También cabe aclarar que lleva hombreras con grises, y azul cielo en la parte que apunta hacia afuera. Tiene un casco en el que cubre la boca pero no los ojos, siendo esta que tiene una especie de alas en la parte de atrás del casco de color azul cielo, amarillo en la parte del enfrente, y gris en el resto del casco excepto en la parte inferior del rostro, ya que esa parte, se ve de color negro.

 **"¿Tienen Bio-Armor?"** Pregunta exaltada xerneas al ver la inmensa cantidad de soldados.

"Chicos ¿pueden seguir?" Pregunta Serena al voltear atrás y ven que aún no pueden pararse todavía.

"Ughh... no..." Yami tose un poco y entonces toca a ambos y al contacto sale una energía rosada que los cubre temporalmente. De ahí los dos se levantan sin problemas aparentes, pero Serena se nota un poco cansada.

"Bien Serena estamos listos." Le dice Ash mientras que Serena asiente.

"Em... ¿me podrían ayudar?" Les dice Yami mientras que ven que los soldados se acercan a ellos, de una forma peligrosa.

"Ahh lo había olvidado." Dice Ash mientras que se pone en posición de pelea.

 **"Arceus ¿cuál es el plan?"** Pregunta kyogre al ver que se acercaban lentamente.

 **"Debemos derrotarlos y ayudar a los demás."** Le dice arceus y Yami asiente.

"Si logran pasar sobre nosotros." Le dice el soldado y solo lo apunta con las palmas, haciendo que salgan unos rayos de energía.

Boss Battle (Azure Striker Gunvolt OST)

"Agua lodosa." De ahí Yami golpea el suelo y una cortina de agua lodosa se abre, arrasando con los soldados. De ahí Ash empieza a volar y los apunta.

"Sentencia." De ahí lanza el movimiento característico de arceus hacia arriba, en una esfera de luz. Cuando explotan caen varios tipos de meteoritos amarillos contra los soldados, algunos los golpean y otros no. De ahí uno lo apunta con una bazooka y lo dispara. Momento del cual Ash decide aprovechar y usa otro movimiento.

"Premonición." De ahí Ash ya marca al que lo ataco y ahora debe de esperar unos segundos. Antes de que pueda siquiera moverse para esquivar el ataque, este lo recibe y explota al impacto, al igual que el que lo ataco, ya que también sufrió el ataque de premonición por igual.

"AAARG." De ahí Ash simplemente se desequilibra un momento y luego vuelve a recuperar el equilibrio en el vuelo. Vuelve a tierra y empieza a atacar a otros soldados golpeándolo o pateándolo.

"Tsk, es imposible." Dice Serena mientras que simplemente esquiva todas las balas de una ametralladora con mucha gracia mientras se intenta acercar.

 **"Serena tengo una idea. Sígueme la corriente."** Le dice xerneas y Serena asiente.

"De acuerdo, amiga." Le dice Serena.

Mientras esquivaban las balas de las ametralladoras, los cuernos de Serena empiezan a cargarse de una energía blanca.

"Fuerza lunar." De ahí Serena lo apunta hacia los soldados que tienen las ametralladoras y estos explotan cuando reciben el ataque.

"HAAAAA." De ahí Serena los golpea con los cuernos del casco y cuando está cerca decide usar tajo umbrío en ellos.

"..." Yami ve que está rodeado y todos los soldados que lo rodean, que son un aproximado de seis empiezan a apuntarlo, dos con las palmas y otros con unos rifles.

"Frio polar." Yami empieza a girar mientras que de sus manos sale una especie de neblina que apenas toca a los soldados, empiezan a congelarse lentamente.

"Poder pasado." Ahora es el turno de Yami mientras que truena los dedos y algunas rocas se materializan. Con esto empiezan a golpear a los seis soldados congelados previamente y estos caen derrotados, mientras se deshace su X-cross y solo se quedan desmayados.

"Tsk, aun ahí mas." Dice Serena mientras retrocede y es seguido de Ash que aterriza a su lado y Yami se les suma.

"Tengo una forma de derrotarlos a todos y abrirnos paso... Usemos la Advance move más poderosa que tengamos." Le dice Ash mientras que está enfrente de ellos.

sorario days (Tengen toppa gurren lagan OST)

 **"De acuerdo..., Geocontrol, gravedad, fuerza lunar..."** Habla xerneas mientras prepara el ataque, en su puno izquierdo empieza a aparecer una esfera de color rosado.

 **"Hidro pulso, hidrobomba, rayo hielo..."** Es el turno de kyogre mientras que también prepara su ataque en su puno.

 **"Sentencia, hiperrayo, castigo..."** Habla arceus ahora y Ash junta las manos, y en estas empieza a cargar una energía blanca.

"Advance move..." Hablan los portadores y en esto los veinte soldados que seguían en pie empiezan a acercárseles peligrosamente.

" **R** e **k** k **o** u **h** a." De ahí Serena golpea el suelo y un pilar de luz empieza a rebotar en las paredes mientras golpea a uno que otro soldado.

" **A** c **u** a **t** a **j** o." Yami por su parte también golpea el suelo y varios geiseres se dirigen por esa direccion golpeando a otros soldados, pero aún quedaban oche, que aún no podían derrotar.

" **E** x **p** l **o** s **i** o **n** e **l** e **m** e **n** t **a** l." Ash los apunta hacia ellos y un gran laser es disparado hacia ellos, mientras que el mismo es de color blanco, logrando con esto derrotar a los últimos soldados. De ahí todos los soldados simplemente se desactivan su X-cross y revelan el uniforme. Con esto revelan que unos son hombres y otros son mujeres.

"Bien ya están derrotados. Hay que ayudar a los demás." De ahí Ash empieza a volar y los otros los siguen en tierra. Siguen corriendo por un rato hasta que encuentran que llegaron por el cruce de los caminos. Ahí solo paran a platicar un poco.

"Sepárense y ayuden a los otros... Serena juro que cuando termine, tendremos una cita." Le dice Ash y hace que Serena se sonroje, aunque no se note ya que tiene cubiertos los cachetes.

"De acuerdo Ash." Serena asiente con él.

"Pero ya muévanse, no creo que aguanten solos." Les dice Yami y se va por la izquierda, Ash sigue de frente y Serena se va por la derecha.

 _"Aguanten amigos... La ayuda ya va en camino."_ Lo piensan los tres portadores al mismo tiempo, mientras siguen su camino.


	14. Apoyo de equipo

**Chicos... entre a clases D: esto es muy malo, bueno veré cuando podre actualizar, si no tengo cambios aparentes pues serán los mismos 3 días si no... Luego veré cada cuando puedo. De hecho cuando estaba editando el cap, ya que lo tenía completo pero olvide corregir la gramática, mi maestro me regano XD**

 **Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, de ser así haría canon este fanfic XD**

Normal: dialogo de las personas y narración.

 **Negrita: pokémon hablando y también se usa en lo que tengo que dar anuncios y rellenos en el fic XD.**

 _Cursiva: personas/ **pokémon** pensando. También se usa en flashback._

Subrayado: Bio-Armor hablando. Música que se debe tocar. Se verá 2 veces, para continuar y parar. Esta opción es personal.

 **baraka108: Así es lo de Kage. Y Dante unirá el equipo XD. Cierto, pero Ash y compañía tienen a los pokémon y pronto les daré un ejército igualmente, solo esperen el momento.**

 **Shadow the assassin: Muchas gracias, así es pobre Dante.**

 **zardX: ¿Cuál? porque esa es la de majora's battle. Gracias el dato de Ana y pronto sabrás como es.**

 **Arturojeff: De hecho Giovanni se estuvo conteniendo. Y gracias por las observaciones. Sobre lo del pasado... cada 5000 visitas hare OVAs de uno de los liberadores, ya que no hare relleno ni tampoco un archivo Fury. De hecho intentare terminar las batallas en este cap. pero si veo que simplemente no se puede, entonces lo hare en 3 partes.**

 **Minatoyagami17: Tienes razón lo de Dante y la relación de Serena con Kage, pero en serio será algo que no se esperaran, se los juro. Podrán resolver sus problemas y también es una trampa. OK gracias por el dato de Dante y también por su madre, Le daré buen uso. Sobre el pokémon... está bien, solo ningún tipo fuego, digo solo dos pokémon del mismo tipo.**

 **SkyBoss72: sobre la batalla, recordemos los siguientes factores. Giovanni sobre-uso sus movimientos en el advance move, además de que cansa y que Serena lo ataque de repente, como que... Ventaja. Es el cliché razonable a mi parecer en el anime, donde cuando el equipo está determinado logran derrotar al villano. Exacto SERENA'S POWER, por atacar a Ash n.n Lo confirmare ahora porque me lo pediste, el cuerpo de uno dulce no es capaz de sobrevivir a la transferencia, si keldeo es dulce también pues... Es excepción. Sobre lo de Kage, prefiero mantenerlo una sorpresa y lo de lo zoroark, buena idea.**

 **Cutesaralisa: Asi es, Kage no es Gay y pronto mandaran al carajo a Giovanni.**

 **Torterrax-99: ¡Nuevo lector! ¡Muchas gracias! ¿Enserio? no me di cuenta lo de Kage y Obito y lo de dragon ball creo XD. Y claro que seguiré pero tardare un poco más por la escuela.**

 **Para referencias de cómo son las Bio-Armor tanto en armadura como en piedra y también pueden consultar sus ataques además de sus advances moves. Visiten mi cuenta de DeviantArt, me pueden encontrar como 'tailsodinson'.**

* * *

Fijamos la vista principalmente en Serena que tomo el camino derecho. Mientras estaba corriendo pudo notar como al final del pasillo como Fuyu estaba apaleando a los portadores Ana, Arturo y Light con su armadura puesta.

 _"¿Cómo es posible que Fuyu pueda derrotarlos y aun no tener su X-cross activada?... ¿Qué es ella?"_ Se pregunta Serena y solo apura el paso.

Mientras tanto con los tres portadores al mando de Ana, simplemente usaban los movimientos normales u ocasionalmente golpeaban a Fuyu. Pero ella desconocidamente, contratacaba los golpes y al final aplicaba una llave que simplemente se estrellaban en la pared y esta tenía un impacto profundo.

Majora's mask boss theme (TLoZ: MM OST)

"Tsk... ¿Alguien sabe detenerla?" Pregunta Arturo al ver que prácticamente los estaba apaleando sin su Bio-Armor activada.

 **"Lo siento Arturo. No sé qué es ella."** Le dice lugia igual que agotado que su portador.

 **"Ana, concéntrate más... No podemos dejar que nos derrote."** Le dice la voz de rayquaza a su portadora.

"Lo siento rayquaza pero... Yo no sé pelear." Le dice Ana llorando ya que ella cayo en la trampa de los liberadores y sus dos compañeros estaban siendo derrotados brutalmente.

"HAAA." Grita Light mientras choca en la pared y cae al suelo.

 **"¿Light estas bien?"** Le pregunta reshiram un poco preocupada.

"Si... tsk... definitivamente ella y Kage son los más peligrosos." Le dice Light mientras se levantan.

"Hehe... Ahora mueran. Fuyu sabes que hacer." Le dice kyurem y ella asiente en silencio.

Ahora Fuyu se está acercando peligrosamente a ellos. Listos para asestarles el golpe de gracia. Pero antes de que puedan tocar siquiera a los portadores. Se escucha un sonido que se escuchaba un poco cerca. Antes de que puedan ver que era, ven un reflejo negro con un ligero azul, que se acerca a gran velocidad a Fuyu golpeándola y haciendo que retroceda un poco. Cuando los portadores pudieron observar mejor, ven que se trataba de Serena en su armadura activada.

Gunvolt theme (Azure Striker Gunvolt OST)

"SI quieres derrotarlos Fuyu, tendrás que pasar sobre mí." Le dice Serena mientras se pone delante de los otros portadores protegiéndolos.

"Con que es asi? Bien Fuyu enseñémosles una lección." Le dice KU de una forma macabra y Fuyu asiente.

Majora's mask boss theme (TLoZ: MM OST)

"Modelo KU." Fuyu toma su Bio-Armor de un lado de la cintura y lo apunta a ellos.

"Bio-link. Set on." De ahí aparecen varios textos blancos en la gema verde.

"Bio-link establecido. Preparando sistema. Configurando X-cross kyurem. En línea." De ahí la gema junto con las luces azules empieza a brillar.

Desde sus pies empiezan a salir hielo, hasta que la cubre completamente, incluyendo unas especies de extensiones que salen de su espalda. Cuando rompe el hielo simplemente esta parada ahí junto con la X-cross kyurem.

"Chicos... permítanme curarlos." Le dice Serena, pero Arturo se adelanta.

"Danza lluvia, recuperación, paz mental. Advance move..." Habla Arturo mientras que levanta la mano hacia arriba y junto con lugia terminan la frase.

" **H** e **a** l **i** n **g** r **a** i **n**." De ahí una nueve se empieza a crear y empieza a llover. Los portadores sienten las gotas de lluvia y sienten que poco a poco sus fuerzas están regresando y también su mente se está calmando.

"Gracias Arturo." Le dice Serena mientras que solo asiente.

 **"No podíamos desperdiciar tus poderes curativos xerneas. Así que use este advance, que no sabía que tenía. Hasta ahora."** Le dice lugia y xerneas asiente.

 **"¿Son cuatro contra uno? Muy fácil. Fuyu usemos el arma secreta."** Le dice KU y Fuyu asiente. Las alas se abren, revelando que tienen una especie de mango y en la parte cercana a las puntas de las alas se ven unos cañones. De ahí Fuyu los agarra del mango y de un movimiento brusco los arranca de su espalda, haciendo que el hielo del mismo se rompa.

 **"¿Qué es eso?"** Pregunta reshiram al ver lo que serían, los cañones de kyurem.

 **"Un arma que solo es accesible en mi X-cross... mueran."** De ahí Fuyu los apunta con el arma y los portadores menos Serena esquivan el ataque volando, mientras que ella lo esquiva con unas rodadas y saltando.

Cuando Serena tuvo la oportunidad, ve que literalmente las alas de kyurem son dos cañones extremadamente grandes. Pero ellos son cuatro. EL primero de los portadores en decidir atacar es Arturo.

"Rapidez." De ahí aparecen varias estrellas que empiezan a atacar a Fuyu. Ella solo empieza a correr, pero una que otra estrella logra golpearla.

 **"No podras escapar de nosotros kyurem."** Le dice lugia al ver que rápidamente los otros tres portadores están alrededor de ella.

 **"Eso tú crees pajarraco. Fuyu ocupo municiones."** De ahí Fuyu asiente con la petición de kyurem. Como siempre cuando habla su voz se escucha demasiado fría, apagada.

"Mundo gélido, cuchillada, cerca. Advance move... Lanza de hielo." De ahí lanza una onda que golpea principalmente a Light y alrededor de su cuerpo se empiezan a materializar 16 prismas triangulares hechos completamente de hielo. Hace que dos se coloquen en la punta del canon y lo empieza a disparar uno a Ana y el otro a Arturo. Dado que ambos son de tipo volador ambos les hace efectivo este movimiento de hielo y mucho más en el caso de Ana ya que simplemente retrocede.

"Chicos... HAAA." Se preocupa Serena por ellos, pero también es golpeada por uno de los disparos de Fuyu. De ahí Serena simplemente vuelve a verla y cuando intenta reflejar los ataques, un nuevo Advance move aparece.

"Enfado, pantalla luz, derribo. Advance move... Espejo reflector." De ahí Serena crea una barrera transparente enfrente de ella. Cuando una de las agujas de Fuyu lo toca, este se devuelve a ella haciendo que reciba su propio ataque. Y con esto Serena va con Ana.

"Estas bien Ana?" Le pregunta preocupada Serena.

"No... Por mi culpa los metí en problemas... No se pelear, me deje llevar por mis emociones... No soy digna de rayquaza." De ahí Ana se ve que quería llorar y xerneas habla.

 **"Para nada chica. Simplemente, ella uso tu amiga como carnada o su voz. Pero, simplemente hiciste lo que debías de hacer. ¿Salvarla no?"** Le pregunta xerneas y Ana asiente.

"Cierto... no se pelear. Pero... Intentemos derrotarla." Al voltear a Fuyu nuevamente, ven que sigue usando sus balas para atacar a Arturo y Light.

"HAAAAA." De ahí Light usa un lanzallamas contra Fuyu y esta lo esquiva, momentos en el que Arturo decidiera usar poder pasado contra ella. En eso Fuyu también esquiva los ataques, y empieza a dispararles con los últimos proyectiles de hielo que le quedaban. Una vez que se le acabaron empieza a disparar balas normales, en los cuales, al impacto estas se empiezan a congelar.

"... Serena... yo quiero protegerlos a todos..." De ahí Ana empieza a levantarse y voltea contra Fuyu.

"Apúrate Ana... No podemos aguantar mucho más." Le dice Arturo mientras que se levanta nuevamente de los ataques de Fuyu y decide darse un impulso volando para patearla. Pero ella aprovecha los cañones y dispara.

"VELOCIDAD EXTREMA." De ahí se dispara velozmente hacia Fuyu y por suerte logro darle, haciendola retroceder.

sorario days (Tengen toppa gurren lagan OST)

 **"Termínala Ana."** Le dice rayquaza y ella asiente.

"De acuerdo..." Le dice bastante molesta de que hayan usado la voz de su amiga para emboscarla a ella y sus amigos.

"Velocidad extrema, vuelo, tajo aéreo. Advance move..." Habla Ana para que al final ambos decidan usar el advance move juntos.

" **A** R **R** E **M** E **T** I **D** A **A** E **R** E **A**." Hablan al mismo tiempo mientras que toma impulso y se va hacia arriba. Para cuando está a una altura considerable, se dirige hacia Fuyu rápidamente y cerca de ella le da un tajo que la obliga a arrodillarse. Sus dos compañeros aprovechan y se dirigen con ella para derrotarla.

 **"Llama azul, lanzallamas, paranormal..."** Habla reshiram mientras que en su boca empieza a cargar una esfera de fuego azul.

 **"Castigo, tornado, danza lluvia..."** Ahora es el turno de lugia de hablar mientras que Arturo toma una posición extraña.

"Advance move..." Hablan ambos portadores al mismo tiempo mientras que nombra su advance move al mismo tiempo.

" **L** A **N** Z **A** L **L** A **M** A **S** D **E** S **A** T **A** N." Dispara el ataque hacia Fuyu en forma de un lanzallamas con el fuego de color azul que carboniza todo lo que toque. Como el movimiento es de tipo fuego, está derrotando fácilmente a Fuyu.

" **S** E **A** S **T** O **R** M." De ahí Arturo empieza a hacer un baile extraño, mientras que empieza a crear una tormenta que azota principalmente a Fuyu.

Paren la música

Una vez que logran derrotarla solo salen corriendo al cruce de caminos. Y mientras tanto con Yami logra llegar justo a tiempo con Satou, su compañero ya que los están apaleando Yamabi. Mientras que sus compañeros que son Aliya y Rayan intentan alcanzarlo, este aprovecha que puede volar para atacarlos desde el aire en picada. Aunque sus compañeros intentan mantenerse de pie, el ataca.

Majora's mask boss theme (TLoZ: MM OST)

 **"Tsk... Poder pasado."** Groudon menciona el ataque mientras que, materializa varias rocas y estas se dirigen hacia Yamabi. Pero como la está en el aire, simplemente vuelva alrededor de ellos y lo esquiva.

"ESTA SERA LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE USES SU VOZ." Le grita realmente enfurecido Satou a Yamabi, pero el solo lo insulta desde arriba.

"Entonces, si estas molesto, ven y pruébalo." Le dice Yamabi y este intenta saltara hasta tocarlo. Pero no tomo el hecho de que groudon es pesado y salta muy poco.

 **"Pájaro osado."** De ahí se transforma en una especie de pájaro color amarillo y golpea a Aliya, siendo que keldeo es de tipo lucha, este ataque afecta a ambos.

"Bien, ya termine de jugar, hora de terminarlos... Roca..." Antes de que Yamabi pueda continuar, solo ve como un hidropulso se dirige hacia él y prefiere esquivarlo. Cuando sus compañeros lo ven, se trata de Yami en persona para ayudarlos.

Gunvolt theme (Azure Striker Gunvolt OST)

 **"¡¿Pinche sirenita, porque tardastes?!"** Le pregunta groudon a su contraparte realmente molesto.

 **"Estábamos tratando con Giovanni groudon, no creas que estaba fácil."** Le dice kyurem de forma calmada.

"Uno mas no hará la diferencia." Le dice Yamabi mientras que ve que son cuatro contra uno.

"No, pero podemos derrotarte." Le dice Yami mientras que Ho-oh los reta.

 **"Inténtelo, si se atreven."** De ahí ambos mantienen el vuelo mientras que Yami piensa una forma de alcanzarlos.

"PAGARAS." Satou sigue volviendo a atacarlo, pero le es imposible alcanzarlo, porque se encontraba en el aire.

 **"Aliya, ¿cómo lo venceremos? No tenemos ningún ataque que pueda llegar hasta haya."** Le dice keldeo un poco preocupado y ella sonríe, aunque sus compañeros no lo ven por el traje ajustado.

Majora's mask boss theme (TLoZ: MM OST)

"Keldeo, lo derrotaremos de alguna forma. Solo falta averiguarlo." Le dice Aliya, respira profundamente y empieza a correr hasta donde estaba cerca de Yamabi. De ahí, aprovechando que sabe de gimnasia, se apoya en un soporte y empieza a girar, de ahí salta hasta otro poste y también vuelve a girar.

"¿Que está haciendo?" Le pregunta Ho-oh a Yamabi.

"Ni idea Ho-oh, pero es aburrido ver eso." De ahí solo se dirige hacia ella y la misma vuelve a saltar. Esta vez aterriza por su espalda y se da un impulso para saltar hacia arriba. Da una vuelta y se dirige a golpear con la cola de keldeo.

"ACUA COLA." Una vez que Aliya intercepta el golpe, esto ocasiona que Yamabi vaya al suelo en picada. Después de recibir el golpe, este se levanta y encara a los otros.

 **"OYE PAJARO, AUN NO HEMOS TERMINADO."** Le dice keldeo, mientras que Aliya levanta su brazo y de su mano sale una especie de sable de energía de color amarillo.

"ESPADA SANTA." Aliya lo golpea con la espada y esta desaparece. Cuando ven que los portadores tienen oportunidad estos aprovechan.

"Cuchillada." De ahi Satou empieza a golpearlo con sus garras y al final ataca a las alas, con esto le cancela la habilidad de vuelo.

 **"AAAARGG."** Grita Ho-oh con dolor, de sentir que sus alas fueron lastimadas por las garras de groudon.

"Tsk... Tendremos que atacar desde aquí." Le dice Yamabi mientras que se levanta y los encara, tomando posición de pelea. Cuando Satou se preparaba para golpearlo, él lo esquiva y le da una patada al estómago, como sus pies tiene terminación en garras, las aprovecha haciéndole un corte en el estómago. Ahora fue el turno de Rayan y empieza a cavar, haciendo que se meta en la tierra.

"¿Adónde se metió?" Pregunta Yamabi al perderlo de vista, pero ve que también Aliya y Yami los intentan golpear, pero él los esquiva.

"EXCAVAR." De Ahí Rayan sale debajo de el por la tierra y le da un uppercut. Haciendo que se vaya hacia arriba, pero también recordando que Ho-oh es un tanto ágil en el aire, él se recupera y cae de pie.

"Tsk... Quizá no sea Fuyu o Kage, pero realmente es un adversario dificil." Les comenta Rayan a sus companeros, al ver que simplemente no lo podran vencer tan facilmente como a los otros portadores.

 **"Rayan, hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo."** Le dice zygarde y Rayan asiente.

"De acuerdo zygarde... TERRATEMBLOR." De ahí Rayan golpea el suelo con la planta de su pie y todo tiembla. Como el movimiento hace daño a todos en la zona en donde se encuentra el movimiento. Aunque Aliya lo esquivo saltando, Yami y Satou no tuvieron la misma suerte, pero basto para poder atacar a Yamabi. En todo caso, él se encontraba todavía en posición para atacar nuevamente.

"Rapidez, poder pasado, paranormal. Advance move, roca aérea." De ahí varias rocas se empiezan a materializar y empiezan a llover sobre los cuatro portadores. Aliya gracias a su agilidad y la destreza de keldeo logro esquivarlos sin problemas, aunque Satou no tuvo la misma suerte, ya que como groudon es un tanto pesado, se le dificulta moverse. Yami en su parte logro esquivarlos, aunque unos les pegaron y Rayan usa excavar para poder esquivar el ataque.

"AARRG." Grita Satou mientras que se derrumba al suelo.

"SATOU... RAYO BURBUJA." Aliya no perdió el tiempo y lanza el movimiento de tipo agua contra Yamabi. Pero Yamabi esquiva el ataque y la ignora, pero Yami lo intenta golpear, pero Yamabi simplemente lo toma del puno y lo avienta hacia Aliya, haciendo que ambos choquen en la pared. Cuando está cerca de Satou, este levanta sus garras y lo apunta al pecho. Pero sorpresivamente Satou empieza a articular unas palabras.

sorario days (Tengen toppa gurren lagan OST)

"Rayo solar, disparo lodo, descanso... Advance move... FUEGO DE SURTUR." De ahí Satou pone su mano en el pecho de Yamabi y lanza un torbellino de fuego al mismo. Con la fuerza de arranque es suficiente para hacer retrocederlo.

"EXCAVAR." De ahi Rayan tambien lo golpea desde abajo y lanza el uppercut nuevamente hacia Yamabi, dejándolo desconcentrado.

 **"Pequeño ponyta, gusano irónico. Terminenlo."** Obviamente groudon se refiere a sus compañeros keldeo y zygarde respectivamente.

"NO SOY NINGUN PONYTA. Como sea, Aliya hazme el honor." De ahí keldeo se refiere a su portadora y ella asiente.

"De acuerdo. Espada santa, rayo burbuja, avivar..." De ahí Aliya espera a que keldeo termine la frase.

 **"Advance move... SUIRETSUZAN."** Del cuerno que se sitúa en el casco de la portadora, aparece la espada amarilla de keldeo, con la diferencia de que esta tiene unas burbujas. De ahí se acerca a Yamabi y lo golpea con la espada, haciendo que se quede más debilitado por el hecho de un tipo agua.

 **"Te cedo el turno, zygarde."** le dice keldeo a su compañero y este asiente. Para al final Rayan y zygarde digan el golpe de gracia al mismo tiempo.

" **T** r **i** t **u** r **a** d **o** r, **m** o **r** d **i** s **c** o, **d** r **a** g **o** a **l** i **e** n **t** o. **A** d **v** a **n** c **e** m **o** v **e**... **T** R **I** T **U** R **A** D **O** R **D** R **A** G **O** N." De ahí ambos portadores empiezan a usar las manos como unas fauces y muerden a Yamabi infinidad de veces. Para al terminar usa dragoaliento cerca de él y lo termina.

"Tsk... sabrán de mi nuevamente..." De ahí Yamabi simplemente cae al suelo inconsciente, mientras se desactiva su X-cross.

"Vengan ayudemos a los demás." Le dice Yami y los tres asienten y también salen por la puerta del pasillo.

Paren la música

En la última parte de la batalla, Ash se encuentra volando en su armadura, mientras que a los lejos ve que Dante atacaba con mucha fuerza a Raishi en su armadura de dialga.

Unravel (Tokyo ghoul piano cover)

"MALDITAAAAA." Le grita Dante a Raishi mientras que el usa sus garras para golpearlo. Pero Raishi aprovecha que tiene la armadura de dialga para parar el tiempo y contratacar. De ahí el sigue golpeándolo y ella sigue repitiéndolo.

 **"Dante, relájate."** Le dice palkia a su portador.

"NO HASTA HACERLA PAGAR." Le dice Dante a su Bio-Armor y sigue atacando.

"Dante relájate, por favor." le dice Crys, viendo como Dante sufre y el niega.

"Dragoaliento." Max lanza este movimiento de tipo dragón y Raishi simplemente ralentiza el tiempo dos segundos y esquiva el ataque con facilidad. De ahí simplemente empieza a usar un ataque.

"Garra metal." De ahí toma viada y se va contra Dante y Max en un movimiento logrando golpear a los dos.

"Raishi para, basta. La violencia no nos llevara a nada bueno, podemos hacer algo para parar esto." Le dice Crys un poco preocupada.

 **"..."** Le dice regigigas en los sonidos que solo ella entiende.

"Lo se regigigas pero... Pelear no solucionara nada." Le dice Crys mientras que ella se acerca a Crys.

"Pero demuestras que tan determinada estas por algo. CUCHILLADA." De ahí ella lanza el ataque y ella solo retrocede.

 **"Lo siento realmente regigigas... No es mi intención."** Le dice dialga realmente arrepentido, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer.

"Hora de terminar esto." Le dice Raishi mientras que se acerca a ella y también prepara su garra.

Gunvolt theme (Azure Striker Gunvolt OST)

"Movimiento sísmico." De ahí los portadores ven a la entrada y notan que Ash usa el movimiento de tipo lucha contra Raishi, como su X-cross involucra el tipo acero, el ataque es efectivo ante ella.

"Ash, que bueno que llegas, ocupamos tu ayuda." Le dice Crys preocupara por Dante.

"¿Qué pasa?" Le pregunta Ash.

"Dante, está fuera de control. Raishi se metió y dijo cosas horribles de su madre y... Lo molesto demasiado. ¿Tú puedes calmarlo verdad?" Le pregunta Crys y Ash sigue platicando un poco con ella.

"¿Porque no le ayudas?" Le pregunta Ash.

"Yo no creo que la violencia vaya a resolver algo, aparte de que es un mal innecesario." Le dice Crys y Ash la entiende completamente.

"Entiendo a Dante... Mi madre... Está atrapada en Kanto, por la culpa de estos liberadores y su campo que evita que entremos, a parte no sé cómo salir de aquí. Crys... si se metieran con tu familia... ¿no atacarías?" Le pregunta Ash directamente y ella lo piensa un poco.

"La verdad me daría ganas pero..." Antes de que Crys pueda continuar, Ash le dice.

"Exacto Crys... Tienes razón, la violencia no conduce a nada bueno, pero es necesario luchar por lo que más nos importa, proteger a los seres que amamos y también asegurar que nadie más caiga en su trampa de liberación. Por eso nosotros los portadores luchamos contra ellos." Le dice Ash y Crys parece pensarlo un poco y al final lo abraza.

"Gracias Ash. Creo que ya sé porque luchan... Es un mal, pero algunas veces muy necesario." Le dice Crys mientras mira decidida a derrotar a Raishi por esta vez.

"Ehh si terminaron, me gustaría que me ayudaran a derrotar a Raishi." les dice zekrom mientras ve que ambos estaban luchan con Raishi. El que no se contenía es Dante.

Unravel (Tokyo ghoul piano cover)

"MUEREEEEE." Le dice Dante realmente enfurecido antes Raishi y empieza a golpearla. Pero ella aprovecha el tiempo para contratacar, con esto le da un golpe de frente.

"Que primitivo... no tienes tiempo para evolucionar." Le dice Raishi mientras que se burla de él.

 **"EHH Espacios, calma a tu portador."** Le dice zekrom mientras mira que Dante está realmente descontrolado.

 **"Eso intento... Pero mientras no se calme, jamas haremos un movimiento y menos un advance move."** Le dice palkia, pero aun asi no lo puede calmar y por lo pronto se empieza a hacer un poco visible el traje ajustado debajo de la armadura.

"Dante cálmate, así solo desestabilizaras la X-cross." le dice Crys preocupada luego de que nota que cada vez más le cuesta mantener la X-cross.

"TEAAAAAAA." Dante simplemente vuelve a atacar a Raishi y el resultado sigue siendo el mismo

 **"Dante relájate."** Le dice palkia, pero el sigue sin relajarse.

"DANTE RELAJATE DE UNA VEZ." Le grita Crys ya un poco molesta y el para de golpe.

"ELLA SE METIO CON MI MADRE. NO LA PERDONARE." Le grita Dante.

 **"Esto se acabó."** Habla arceus y Ash asiente mientras que empieza a volar y al estar a la altura de Dante, lo cachetea.

"¿Ash que haces?" Le pregunta Max sorprendido.

"Tú no eres el único que perdió a su madre... La mía está atrapada aquí, también paso por lo mismo." Le dice Ash mientras que solo Dante lo ve sorprendido.

"Ash... Los liberadores se han metido con nuestras familias y amigos queridos... Tenemos que detenerlos y pronto." Le dice Dante y Ash asiente.

"Entras en razón." Le dice Ash y Dante voltea a Crys.

"Crys, intentemos derrotarla." Le dice Dante y ella asiente.

"Tienes razón, Dante." Le dice Crys mientras que Max aterriza a un lado suyo y le pregunta.

"¿Y entonces que hacemos lider?" Le pregunta Max y Ash le responde.

"Bien paraliza el tiempo. Tenemos que atacarla mientras esta en ese lapso de tiempo para contraatacar, si no nunca lo lograremos." les dice Ash.

"Ya sé que hacer... A mi señal chicos." Una vez Dante dice esto, palkia empieza a hablar.

sorario days (Tengen toppa gurren lagan OST)

"Tierra viva, hidrobomba, dragoaliento. Advance move..." Una vez que palkia dice esto, ahora lo terminan al mismo tiempo.

" **G** E **I** S **E** R **D** R **A** G **O** N." De ahí Dante dispara el hidrobomba mientras que mueve la cabeza a la derecha. Raishi empieza a ralentizar el tiempo y después de los dos segundos, ve que Dante dispara el alientodragon debajo de ella, donde se abre la tierra y sale disparado un gran geiser hacia ella, logrando golpearla.

"Mi turno." Una vez que Max lo dice zekrom nombra el ataque que va a usar.

 **"Ataque fulgor, trueno, cabezazo zen. Advance move... RAYO DE DIOS."** De ahí empieza a soltar mucha electricidad y unos rayos empiezan a golpear a Raishi haciendo que se desequilibre y caiga en el suelo. Al final Raishi solo mira a un lado y ve que Crys se dirigía a ella un tanto rápida, considerando que regigigas es un tanto lento.

"Puno trueno, puno hielo, puno fuego. Advance move... TRIPLE GOLPE." De ahí ella simplemente salen desde su puno una corriente eléctrica, helada y una de fuego que golpea a Raishi. Una vez que la golpea, la fuerza del mismo fue tan fuerte que termino dejando inconsciente a Raishi y desactivando su X-cross. De ahí todos salen por la entrada y se dirigen al centro del cruce.

Majora's battle (TLoZ: MM OST) 

Una vez que salen, ven que todos los portadores llegan al mismo tiempo y también todos ven que Kage estaba ahí, esta vez no se veía burlon y confiado como otras veces.

"KAGEEEEE." Le grita Ash mientras se prepara para pelear.

"... Esta vez no quiero pelear con ustedes perdedores, solo desaparezcan de mi vista." De ahí Kage solamente levanta su mano y hace que se tragan a los demás portadores pero no a Serena.

"¡¿DONDE ESTAN MIS AMIGOS?!" Le pregunta Serena realmente molesta y Kage solo se le queda viendo a los ojos.

"... Lo siento te confundí con Kokomi..." Es todo lo que dice y deja confundida a Serena.

"¿Quién es Kokomi?" Le pregunta Serena y Kage levanta la mano y también hace que su sombra la trague.


	15. La primera cita

**Según mis tareas, horarios y actividades extras y blah blah... Publicare cada cuatro o cinco días como lo tenía planeado originalmente. Hablando de otra historia, habrá otras historias del spin-off, espero que les guste**

 **Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, de ser así haría canon este fanfic XD**

Normal: dialogo de las personas y narración

 **Negrita: pokémon hablando y también se usa en lo que tengo que dar anuncios y rellenos en el fic XD**

 _Cursiva: personas/ **pokémon** pensando. También se usa en flashback_

Subrayado: Bio-Armor hablando. Música que se debe tocar. Se verá 2 veces, para continuar y parar. Esta opción es personal.

 **Cutesaralisa: La verdad no te preocupes, porque no lo he confirmado todavía, así que tu happy :D**

 **CristA: muchas gracias. Kage tiene un pasado y Fuyu tiene un secreto, por ahora ninguno es de ninguna dimensión, como dije anteriormente... No tienen la tecnología para viajar a ellas. Bueno se sintieron mal y no quieren hablarlo por ahora, En serio te preocupas por Dante jeje XD. Creo que ambos concordamos en que Crys lo admirara más después de eso. Y cierto es una cita, aunque... Mejor no te arruino la sorpresa.**

 **zardX: Esta bien, la cantara. Bueno según yo deje en claro que Kage es hombre, si lamento las molestias, de acuerdo.**

 **Minatoyagami17: Cierto, ninguno tendrá piedad, La verdad Serena si tiene un vínculo, pero por ahora no quiero confirmarlo, después lo hare en el especial de ova de 5 mil vistas o también de 25 favoritos/20 seguidores. Y muchas gracias de que te gusto el capítulo y tienes razón sobre su madre, en fin y ok tardaren dos años en publicar XD.**

 **baraka108: Muchas gracias, Y cuando lo acuerde, podrán elegir un OVA que explique su pasado... Aunque creo que ya se cual elegirá ¿verdad? En fin ahora veras y se unirán mas en este capítulo.**

 **Arturojeff: Muchas gracias nuevamente. La verdad se me hacen que los lideres tienen que cuidar a su equipo y lo de Kage... lo veremos pronto.**

 **Para referencias de cómo son las Bio-Armor tanto en armadura como en piedra y también pueden consultar sus ataques además de sus advances moves. Visiten mi cuenta de DeviantArt, me pueden encontrar como 'tailsodinson'.**

* * *

"HAAAAAA." Los portadores gritan al mismo tiempo mientras que aterrizan en el césped de su mansión, al igual ya tienen desactivada su X-cross. Unos segundos después aterriza Serena encima de Ash.

"AAAAAAH." Grita Ash de dolor mientras que Serena solo se levanta.

"Perdón Ash… ¿estás bien?" Le pregunta Serena mientras que solo ve a su prometido.

"Si... Estoy bien." Le dice Ash mientras que se levanta.

"Ok... Kage volvió a hacer de las suyas ¿verdad?" Pregunta Rayan un tanto molesto de que otra vez Kage, los saco de ahí con sus sombras.

"Si... ahora si me lo permiten debo de hacer unos trabajos con los chips que me dio, ven KY." Le dice Yami a su Bio-Armor y este asiente.

"De acuerdo." Le dice su Bio-Armor y Yami entra a la mansión, que recién acaban de terminar.

"Ahora que me acuerdo chicos... tengo que ir a ciudad Témpera." Les dice Crys y todos los demás la ven raro.

"¿Para qué?" Le pregunta Arturo.

"Para ir por el resto de mi equipo pokémon. En fin vuelvo al rato." Les dice Crys mientras que empieza a caminar.

"Es un largo viaje." Le dice Max y se acerca con ella.

"Lo sé." le dice Crys.

"Sabes que... déjame llevarte." le dice Max y Crys le cuestiona.

"¿Tienes un pokémon que me lleve?" Le pregunta Crys y Max asiente.

"Por supuesto. Sal Black Dragon." De ahi Max saca al pokémon y saca a su noivern.

"Ok niña. Mi portador te está ofreciendo llevarte, será mejor que aceptes." Le dice ZE y Crys asiente.

"Por supuesto que iré. Ven RG." Le dice Crys a su Bio-Armor y el mismo asiente con ruidos y ambos se suben al noivern de Max y se van volando.

"Bueno yo... Solo estaré en mi habitación." Les dice Dante y se retira de ahí, seguido de su Bio-Armor.

"Espera Dante..." Le dice PA pero el mismo se está alejando.

"Bueno... Oye Serena... Quieres tener una cita conmigo?" Le pregunta Ash mientras se sonroja. Al hacerlo Serena también se sonroja y alegremente le contesta.

"Por supuesto Ash... Quiero tener una cita contigo." Le dice Serena pero entonces recuerda algo que le dijo Kage.

 **Flashback**

 _"¡¿DONDE ESTAN MIS AMIGOS?!" Le pregunta Serena realmente molesta y Kage solo se le queda viendo a los ojos._

 _"... Lo siento te confundí con Kokomi..." Es todo lo que dice y deja confundida a Serena._

 _"¿Quién es Kokomi?" Le pregunta Serena y Kage levanta la mano y también hace que su sombra la trague._

 **Fin del flashback**

"¿Quién es Kokomi?" Vuelve a preguntar Serena mientras que lo susurraba, aparentemente Ash la escucha.

"¿Dijiste algo Serena?" Le pregunta el azabache a su prometida.

"Em... No nada." Es todo lo que le dice, de ahí solo abraza su brazo.

"Y entonces ¿dónde tendremos nuestra cita?" Le pregunta Serena mientras que ambos se encuentran caminando.

"¿Una cita? Sera divertido para Serena, ¿no crees AR?" Le pregunta XE al Bio-Armor de Ash, el modelo AR.

"XE, no tenemos tiempo para citas, primero tenemos que derrotar a los liberadores y..." Antes de que AR pueda decirle a Ash, ve que el mismo ya se encontraba lejos de ellos mientras que abrazaba a Serena.

"Pues... podemos ir un restaurante y entonces..." Los demás portadores ya no alcanzaron a escucharlos porque se perdieron a lo lejos.

"Para que me molesto." Se dice a si mismo AR en voz alta y sigue a Ash.

"Espérame arceus." De ahí le sigue XE.

"Tengo una idea." Les dice Rayan a los cinco portadores restantes que son Arturo, Aliya, Light, Ana y Satou.

"¿Qué pasa?" Le preguntan todos los portadores al mismo tiempo.

"¿Qué tal si hacemos que su cita sea la mejor?" Les pregunta Rayan a todos al mismo todos y ponen una cara de duda.

"¿Y para que quisieras hacer eso?" Le pregunta Satou un tanto desconvencido.

"Por qué claro, es debemos de agradecer el que nos unieran y que también se merecen una recompensa por nuestra parte." Le dice Rayan y todos lo piensan un poco, de ahí asienten.

"Esto... ¿es una buena idea?" Duda un poco Light nuevamente.

"Suena demasiado romántico... el atardecer... debe ser genial... Vamos Light apoyo esta idea." Le dice su Bio-Armor y Light solo se pone a pensarlo un poco más, de ahí asiente.

"Está bien... ¿cuál es el plan?" Le pregunta Light un poco dudoso.

"Me alegro que preguntaras eso mi amigo... Bien esto haremos." Les dice Rayan mientras que todos se reúnen y alejando la vista Dante solo los ve a lo lejos. En su cuarto solo agarra su guitarra y se pone a cantar.

Clover (megaman Zero song)

"¿Puedes ver la luz...?" De ahí Dante solamente empieza a cantar, para desahogarse.

"Es tiempo, las campanas están sonando..." Solamente sigue cantando.

"Siento un suave... Do~looooor..." De ahí simplemente sigue llorando mientras que deja fluir el sonido de su guitarra.

 _"Realmente lo puso mal, la trampa que Raishi le puso... Dialga... se nota que estas siendo obligado. De ser asi... Te prometo que te salvare... Viejo amigo..."_ Piensa PA al ver a Dante tocando la guitarra y cantando esa canción, que se notaba triste.

Paren la canción

Mientras tanto con los demás simplemente salen de la mansión y ven que adelante se encuentran Ash y Serena caminando y tomados de la mano. Ellos solo se esconden en los arbustos, vigilando que su cita salga lo mejor que se pueda.

"¿Me puedes decir porque hacemos esto?" Le dice Satou un poco incómodo.

"Oh es porque..." Antes que pueda seguir GR le habla.

"Habla de porque tenemos que acosarlos, ¿no era ir a ver que no hicieran estupideces?" Le pregunta GR molesto a Rayan.

"Lo dice porque para empezar no saben a dónde van." Le dice ZY.

"No empieces groudon." Le dice RA mientras que ve que GR lo deja en paz.

"Shh parece que van a hacer algo." Les dice Ana y efectivamente Ash y Serena solamente ven una heladería cerca y los portadores ya tienen un plan en mente.

"Aliya, tienes que ir." Le dice Rayan y ella pregunta sorprendida.

"¿Y yo porque? Yo no sé de cocina." Le dice Aliya y Rayan le explica porque y hace que Aliya asienta.

"Está bien... Ven KE." Le dice Aliya a su Bio-Armor.

"De acuerdo, Aliya." Le dice KE mientras que la sigue.

"Solo no te pongas rosado y nos vengas a joder la existencia." Le dice GR a KE de una forma burlona.

"QUE NO SOY UN PEQUENO PONYTA." Parece ser el único que capto su burla, porque todos los demás solo miran confundidos.

"Ok groudon, ¿cuál es la burla?" Le pregunta Satou completamente extendido del tema.

"Ok como lo logre observar de un pobre mortal. Para su tarea busco keldeo, de ahí simplemente busco en imágenes en gugle, en la tercera opción de la izquierda y al final... Encontró a esos ponytas de colores." le dice GR y entonces Arturo solo piensa un poco.

"¿Y lo sabes por...?" Le pregunta Arturo mientras que duda de su palabra.

"El tipo se sentó encima de mí y tenía los audífonos puestos, así que solo lo vi y volví a dormir." Le dice GR y LU lo golpea.

"Como sea... veamos como están los tortolos." le dice Ana y entonces voltean a la tienda.

Con Ash y Serena los dos se veían que estaban sentados en una mesa. La misma mesa tenía en su centro un paraguas y los dos platicaban de un tema en específico.

"Entonces esto Serena... Em..." Ash quería empezar una plática, pero lo hizo de una forma patética.

"Ash... ¿Tu qué quieres hacer ahora?" Le pregunta Serena mientras intenta iniciar una conversacion.

"Bueno... Yo quiero tener una cita con mi novia. Después de dos semanas y ¿no puedo tener una cita contigo? Me molesta." Le contesta Ash en una forma amistosa y Serena se sonroja por el comentario de Ash.

"Pero... Nunca me has dicho que sea tu novia... Solo tu prometida..." Le dice Serena mientras asimila la información que le dio de golpe.

"Oh em... Serena... Sé que eres mi prometida pero... ¿Quieres ser mi novia?" Le pregunta Ash y Serena se sonroja.

"Si... Ash... quiero ser tu novia..." Serena sonríe y se levanta de su lugar para sentarse cerca de Ash. Una vez que los dos se encuentran a centímetros de distancia, Ash se empieza a acercar su cabeza a Serena y ella hace lo mismo.

"¡¿La va a besar?!" Se pregunta Rayan mientras que los demás portadores se sientan en una mesa cercana a la de Ash, pero con gabardinas, un sombrero de copa y anteojos

"Si menso... ¿no los ves?" Le dice Satou mientras que simplemente Rayan lo mire mal.

"Ok la cita saldrá bien, que tiene de malo." Le dice Arturo mientras que también lo ven de cerca.

"... Se ve bien... creo." Les dice Light mientras mira a lo lejos.

Antes de que Serena pueda besar a Ash, un grito los interrumpe y al voltear ven que el modelo AR los detiene.

"¡¿Y ESA MADRE QUE?!" Pregunta Rayan completamente molesto.

"¿Que pasa AR?" Le pregunta Ash completamente molesto a su Bio-Armor y este le responde.

"No lo entiendo elegido. Aun cuando tenemos problemas con los liberadores y usted prefiere estar con su novia?" Le pregunta AR y Ash simplemente se molesta un poco.

"AR entiendo tu preocupación pero... algunas veces se necesita esto para distraerte de los problemas que te atormentan. Si me atormenta el tema de los liberadores y de las Bio-Armor, pero... A veces un tiempo con Serena es lo que necesito para protegerlos." Le dice Ash y Serena sonríe.

"Ash tiene razón arceus-sama. Necesitamos toda su estabilidad mental para luchar con esta amenaza arceus-sama" Le dice XE y con esto AR asiente.

"De acuerdo." Es todo lo que le dice AR.

Antes de que Serena y Ash volvieran a platicar de cualquier tema, una mesera les trajo unos menús.

"Hola y bienvenidos al restaurante ice kingdom, hogar de los mejores helados de todo Kalos. ¿Puedo traer sus órdenes?" Les pregunta una chica que los portadores escondidos pudieron identificar como Aliya. La misma estaba vestida con una especie de traje de maid. Aunque ningunos de los dos tortolos pudieron reconocer a Aliya.

"Pues em... ... Quisiera una malteada de fresa por favor." Le dice Serena haciendo una revisión rápida de lo que hay en el menú y cierra el mismo.

"Y yo... una choco-explosión." Le dice Ash mientras que solo pide lo primero que ve.

"De acuerdo." Le dice Aliya mientras se va.

"Por lo tanto esperen un momento, que los demás los estamos vigilando." Les dice una voz y esa resulta ser el modelo KE, que antes de ser una Bio-Armor fue el espadachín místico keldeo.

"¿Aliya? ¿Trabajas aquí?" Le pregunta Ash, cuando reconoció a la chica.

"Yo no soy Aliya... en fin... ahora vengo." Les dice la portadora cuando se pone nerviosa y se va de ahí.

"Ese es keldeo, puedo asegurarlo." Les dice XE mientras que simplemente Ash voltea a sus lados.

"Pues no los veo." Le dice Ash mientras que simplemente espera su orden. Mientras tanto con la otra mesa de los portadores.

"Y... se puso rosado." Dice GR al ver que, por la culpa de KE casi los descubre.

"QUE NO SOY UN PEQUENO PONYTAAAAA." Al parecer KE los escucho ya que su grito se alcanza a escuchar hasta ellos.

"Si como sea." Le dice GR y esto hace que KE suspire profundamente donde este Aliya.

Mientras tanto pasan unos minutos y Aliya llega nuevamente mientras que le entrega los helados, que pidieron hace rato. De ahí ella simplemente se va y también llega con su supuesto 'jefe'.

"Bien Aliya... quiero que hagas otra entrega, para ver si estas lista para esto." Le dice su jefe y Aliya dice lo siguiente.

"La verdad... no me interesa el trabajo, quizá otro día." Le dice Aliya mientras que simplemente toma su mochila y se va a cambiar.

 _"Bien... supongo que me quede sin empleada nueva otra vez..." E_ s todo que piensa el jefe del restaurante.

'Mientras tanto con Ash y Serena, simplemente empiezan a comerse el helado y los portadores solo los ven de cerca. Pasan unos diez minutos y con ellos se les suma Aliya y su Bio-Armor.

"¿Sabes Ash? Venir aquí fue buena idea." Le dice Serena mientras que simplemente se recarga en Ash. El mismo la abraza y descansa su cabeza en la de ella. Se quedan así unos minutos cuando Ash habla.

"Curioso... Creí que tú me pedirías que fuera tu novio y termine yo pidiéndote que seas mi esposa. ¿No lo crees?" Le pregunta Ash y ella solo se voltea a verlo.

"Cierto... Sabes Ash yo..." Serena le iba a decir algo y Ash le tapa la boca con un dedo.

"Shh... Yo sé lo que vas a decir, aunque... También tienes un poco de helado en la boca, déjame limpiarlo." Le dice Ash mientras se va acercando a ella y ocasiona que Rayan disfrazado se pegue en la frente.

"Nooooo, Líder era decirle que la amas..." Le dice Rayan mientras que se queda indignado.

"¿Que esperabas?" Le pregunta Arturo mientras ve que no ocurrió eso.

"Bueno... ¿hizo su mejor intento no creen?" Les pregunta Ana mientras ven que efectivamente todos asienten.

"Eso creo... supongo." Es todo lo que dice Satou.

"Cambiando de tema... ¿Que no se suponía que ellos estén ahí?" Les pregunta Aliya y cuando voltean, ven que los tortolos no están ahí.

"¿Mierda a donde fueron?" Se pregunta Rayan al ver que se fueron.

"Bueno... ¿qué tal si buscamos ese rastro?" Les pregunta Light y Rayan asiente.

"De acuerdo... vamos, ZY." Rayan le habla a su Bio-Armor y este asiente.

"Vamos." Le dice su Bio-Armor y se van de ahi.

Con los tortolos nuevamente, los mismos se encontraban caminando por una senda del bosque y se veían completamente tranquilos, abrazados. De ahí Ash simplemente se queda quieto.

"¿Pasa algo Ash?" Le pregunta Serena a su prometido y entonces se le ocurre ponerla de espalda en la pared, haciendo que Serena quede acorralada entre el árbol y Ash viéndolo de frente.

"¿Q-que haces Ash?" Le pregunta Serena un poco asustada.

"Bueno... Esto." De ahí Ash simplemente la toma del mentón y la besa de boca. Esta acción solo sonroja a Serena, haciendo que corresponda el beso alegremente.

"Bueno... Eso fue inesperado." Les dice Rayan.

"¿Inesperado? Casi parece..." Habla Satou y entonces KE lo golpea.

"Cuida tu lenguaje Satou, ahí niños leyendo." Le dice KE y el Bio-Armor de Satou empieza a hablar.

"Y ahora nos jodes, felicidades ponyta." Le dice GR por tercera vez en el dia y KE solo estalla en ira.

"QUE NO SOY UN PONYTAA." Le dice completamente molesto.

"Como digas rosadito." Es todo lo que le dice.

"Bueno... por culpa de KE se fueron." Les dice Ana y ven que los mismos empezaban a irse de ahí, en una forma que denotaban que estaban apenados.

"Ok... habrá que seguirlos nuevamente." Les dice Light tranquilamente, y los siguen otra vez.

Esta vez al seguirlos ven que llegaron hasta ciudad luminalia, y pasan a caminar un rato por ahi. Todo era tranquilo para tanto los portadores como para los tortolos que seguían caminando por ahi, hasta que llegan a la torre luminalia. Una vez que están ahí Ash simplemente pone una mirada triste al observar el monumento.

"No fui capaz de protegerlos..." Ahora es el turno de Ash de deprimirse de observar aquel monumento de Clemont.

"Ash no fue tu culpa créeme. Fue de Kage, él se los trago digo... Quien más podría manipular una sombra de esa manera." Le consuela Serena mientras que Ash simplemente la observa y sonríe.

"Gracias Serena... Eso creo." Le dice Ash.

"Habla del líder de gimnasio ¿no?" Se pregunta Aliya mientras que observa al gimnasio.

"Creo que sí... ¿Qué les habrá pasado?" Se pregunta Arturo mientras ve el templo.

"De seguro es algo relacionado, con la primera vez que uso el Bio-link contra Giovanni." Les dice RA mientras que RE habla ahora.

"Es cierto RA. De seguro todos sus amigos fueron tragados por Kage... pero... ¿donde se encuentran?" Se formula la pregunta RE.

"Ni idea." Le contesta su portador.

"Como sea... Espera quien es esa?" Pregunta Aliya mientras que ve al gimnasio y por la puerta ven que sale una chica con shorts negro ajustado, un vestido con minifalda blanca y detalles rojos, además de portar un casco, con dos mitones y en uno de estos se encuentran una mega piedra. Tiene ojos azules y también cabello rubio completamente largo. Su mirada se veía completamente triste. Cuando Ash y Serena la ven, pueden reconocer que se trata de Korrina.

"Ahh hola Korrina, ¿pasa algo?" Le pregunta Ash a la líder de gimnasio y ella asiente.

"Si... Esto... ¿Saben dónde está Clemont?" Le pregunta la chica y Ash simplemente pone una cara triste.

"¿Pregunte algo indebido?" Pregunta Korrina mientras observa la reacción de Ash.

"Perdón pero... Por mi culpa... Alguien lo secuestro, junto a mis amigos..." Es todo lo que le confiesa Ash.

"Pero... ¿no pueden traerlo de vuelta verdad?" Pregunta Korrina mientras que Serena toma la palabra ahora.

"Korrina ¿porque lo preguntas?" Le pregunta Serena mientras que ella le responde, a la par que se sonroja.

"Esto... Porque... No ha venido a la reunión de líderes de gimnasio... Si eso." Korrina se excusa.

"No te preocupes, debe de estar en otra parte..." Le dice Ash mientras que sonríe y de ahí Korrina simplemente sale llorando de ahí.

"¿Dije algo malo?" Se pregunta Ash mientras la ve correr.

"Esto Ash... ¿No te das cuenta de lo que le pasa?" Le pregunta Serena mientras que, mira preocupada a Korrina.

"Pues... Está completamente preocupada por Clemont" Le dice Ash y esto ocasiona que Arturo, se pegue la frente mientras que lo escucha.

"En serio, el lider no puede ser tan ignorante... ¿Verdad?" Les pregunta Arturo a los demás y estos niegan.

"Por lo que veo... Realmente puede ser completamente desesperante." Le dice Ana mientras que solo mira.

"¿Que estarán haciendo los demás?" Les pregunta Light mientras que mira la escena.

Con los demás, en específico a Dante, el mismo se ve que ya había superado lo de su madre y se encuentra en su cama. También se ve que estaba leyendo una especie de revista, acostado en su cama con una sábana café y en la portada se ven a dos mujeres besándose en trajes de baño y una de estas que está en uno de color amarillo, estaba apretando el trasero de su compañera y la otra esta acariciándole los pechos, cabe destacar que esta tiene un bikini de color rojo. Dante también por su parte solo veía las páginas, con una mirada pervertida y con una ligera hemorragia nasal.

 _"... No sabía que estas posiciones de yuri existían."_ Piensa Dante mientras que pasa la página de su revista.

 _"Antes Dante estaba cantando esa canción y ahora que se le paso… ¡¿ESTA LEYENDO UNA REVISTA DE PERVERTIDOS?!"_ Se pregunta su Bio-Armor al ver que efectivamente, su portador está leyendo una revista echi.

Dante otra vez pasa la página de la revista y esta vez se impacta en la pared, por un potente chorro de sangre, que emana de su nariz. Cuando PA ve la página simplemente tiene un pensamiento.

 _"Esto ya es demasiado explícito."_ Es todo lo que piensa mientras que ve a su portador.

Yendo para otra parte también se tiene el mismo problema con Yami, ya que el también estaba en el sótano en donde empieza a revisar los chips. Cuando termina de revisar que estén todo en orden, solo puede estar tranquilo.

"Bueno... Realmente estos chips que nos dio Kage, nos ayudaran a ocultarnos." Dice Yami en voz alta mientras que hace las últimas revisiones.

"Yami... Entonces ¿estaremos a salvo por ahora?" Le pregunta su Bio-Armor y el asiente.

"Correcto... Aun así... Tengo mis dudas, como por ejemplo, ¿que son estos 4 chips?" Le pregunta Yami mientras que muestra cuatro chips, cada uno de colores diferentes. Las características de los chips son que todos tienen cinco terminales, aunque el diseño varía en todos. Uno es de color rojo con una especie de llama en un círculo blanco, el mismo patrón se repite en todos, excepto que otro es amarillo con un rayo, verde con una hoja y por ultimo azul con una gota de agua.

"Ni idea Yami... A lo mejor sirven para algo. Sera mejor guardarlos por ahora." Le dice KY y Yami asiente.

"Está bien... Como sea, mejor seguiré investigando." De ahí Yami simplemente vuelve a hacer otros trabajos, fuera de la integración de los chips de camuflaje.

 _"Yami nunca cambia... Bien Sera mejor que lo acompañe."_ Piensa KY mientras que mira como Yami investiga la relación de los pokémon con sus portadores.

También en ciudad tempera, más exacto el gimnasio se ciudad Témpera. Crys y Max se encontraban con Amaro, mientras que el mismo se encuentra cortando el césped.

"Ahh Crys, ¿qué te trae por aquí?" Le pregunta Amaro mientras que estaba cortando el césped.

"Que tal Amaro paso tiempo... Bueno... Venia por mis pokémon que ten encargue el otro día." Le dice Crys mientras que su Bio-Armor empieza a hablar.

"..." Es todo lo que dice RG.

"Bueno RG, se podría decir que es mi maestro. Mis conocimientos de bayóloga provinieron de él." Le dice Crys y su Bio-Armor asiente.

"Bueno... No debe de tardar mucho ¿verdad?" Le pregunta ZE a su portador.

"¿No lo creo por?" Le pregunta Max mientras que mira a su Bio-Armor.

"Porque no quiero que RE este siendo molestada." Es todo lo que dice ZE.

"Em.. Ok si tú lo dices. Le dice Max y entonces solo se sienta ahí. Unos momentos divisa una barra de chocolate y entonces solo lo toma, además de empezar a comérselo.

"..." RG parece preguntarle algo a ZE, ya que reaccionó violentamente.

"YO NO ESTOY ENAMORADO DE ELLA." Le dice ZE completamente molesto de su pregunta. A lo mucho solo ocasiona que RG simplemente asienta.

Pasan unos minutos y llega Amaro con tres pokeball, presumiblemente de Crys. De ahí Crys recibe las pokeball y saca a los tres pokémon. Los tres pokémon resultan ser una kingdra hembra, un noivern macho y una florger hembra de flor azul. De ahí simplemente los tres pokémon abrazan a su entrenadora.

"Si también los extraño. Gracias Amaro, que de por si los ocupamos." Le dice Crys y Amaro asiente.

"De hecho Diantha me conto que Ash está luchando contra estos liberadores ¿no? Bien solo lo confirmaron a unos pocos líderes de gimnasio." Le dice Amaro y Crys asiente.

"Si... también estamos yo y Max. Yo soy la portadora del modelo RG y Max del modelo ZE. Bueno es tarde y tenemos que irnos. Bye Amaro, hasta la próxima." Le dice Crys y con esto ambos salen del gimnasio.

Mientras tanto con Ash y Serena simplemente ambos estaban continuando saliendo juntos. Estaban desde un restaurante, hasta un café. Como tal todo fue pacifico para ambos, al igual que los portadores se aseguraran que su cita estuviera en orden. Entre las Bio-Armor de los mismos, GR seguía molestando a KE, con LU golpeando a GR, RE estaba poniendo un poco romántica conforme avanza la cita de ambos tortolos, al igual que ZY solo hablaba con RA sobre como mantenían el orden tanto en la tierra como el cielo. Todo fue como una cita normal, hasta que llego la noche.

Wherever You Are (ONE OK ROCK song)

"Ash... realmente me la pase de maravilla." Le dice Serena mientras que a su espalda se encontraba la mansión y los demás portadores, sumados Dante, Yami, Max y Crys, seguían espiando a la pareja, al igual que sus Bio-Armor.

"De nada Serena... Je esta es nuestra primera cita" Le dice Ash y Serena solo se quede avergonzada sobre el otro día.

"No te preocupes Ash... Es cierto." Le dice Serena, mientras que siente que Ash la abraza y hace que su cabeza se apoye en su hombro.

"Sabes Serena... No te lo he dicho pero... Te amo." Es todo lo que dice Ash, Serena se sonroja y deja completamente boqui-abierto a los demás portadores. De ahí Ash besa a Serena nuevamente y se acuesta en el suelo, a plena noche mientras que lentamente se duerme, con Serena abrazándolo.


	16. El primer viaje dimensional

**Aquí sigo sufriendo... P*% & miguelito, en fin la razón por la que tardo es por la carrera de mecatrónica. Es demasiado pesado, así que agradezcan que me dé mis tiempos XD. Sé que actualizo muy tarde y realmente lo siento, pero con la presión de la escuela, pero saben que hago el intento para no abandonar el fic. Por cierto, les aseguro que les encantaran los próximos capítulos.**

 **Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, de ser así haría canon este fanfic XD**

Normal: dialogo de las personas y narración

 **Negrita: pokémon hablando y también se usa en lo que tengo que dar anuncios y rellenos en el fic XD**

 _Cursiva: personas/ **pokémon** pensando. También se usa en flashback_

Subrayado: Bio-Armor hablando. Música que se debe tocar. Se verá 2 veces, para continuar y parar. Esta opción es personal.

 **Shadow the assassin: Tienes razón, y muchas gracias.**

 **arturojeff: Pero no domino bien el japonés, para hacer el capítulo, si no con mucho gusto XD. El truco de groudon, existe y cuando me di cuenta... Porque no molestar a keldeo con eso. En fin que bueno que te gusto.**

 **Cutesaralisa: Lo sé, fue tierna. Esos pobres no tenían nada más que hacer XD. No he visto esos animes, quizá haga uno.**

 **darksoldier41: Gracias n.n jeje, ese pervertido... Deadpool lo mande a la chingada cuando deje en hiatus la crónica. Esos chismosos y cuando leí el de Dante, me morí de risa XD.**

 **baraka108: Cierto y el que lo decidió fue tu OC XD. Arceus más que nada deseaba pelear, puede ser pero si me lo piden lo llevare a cabo aunque uno lo decidí por mi cuenta, por ahora está la petición de zardX y si le conseguimos una loli estará peor.**

 **Minato Yasakani Yagami 18: cierto esos portadores, mira en dos favoritos más... ya que no puedo ver las visitas T.T podrán elegir una OVA. Probablemente sea un impostor O.O. Aunque creo que te gane tu curiosidad en el cap anterior XD y veamos... ok tu pokémon ya está registrado.**

 **Para referencias de cómo son las Bio-Armor tanto en armadura como en piedra y también pueden consultar sus ataques además de sus advances moves. Visiten mi cuenta de DeviantArt, me pueden encontrar como 'tailsodinson'.**

* * *

Majora's mask boss theme (TLoZ: MM OST)

Todos los portadores se encontraban detrás de una pared y los que estaban a la orilla son Light que tenía su espada y también Max que tenía una especie de vara. Cuando los dos portadores asoman sus cabezas a la pared, la vuelven a meter ya que empiezan a salir balas hacia ellos. De ahí solamente uno empieza a gritar.

"MALDITA RAISHII." Dante fue el primero en gritar, ya que la misma Taiimu no Raishi se encontraba usando su pistola para dispararles. Por lo pronto los portadores no podían hacer nada contra ella, ya que estaban indefensos.

"Si tan solo hubiera una forma de entrar." Les dice Serena mientras que Ash solamente piensa en una estrategia.

"Como lo haremos..." Le pregunta Ana a los demas

"Usemos los pokémon." Les dice Yami mientras que saca una pokeball.

"De acuerdo." Le dice Light mientras que también saca un pokémon.

"Esperen un momento, podemos lograr esto sin recurrir a la violencia." Les dice Crys un poco preocupada, pero su Bio-Armor habla.

"..." Es todo lo que le dice y ella asiente.

"Está bien... No tenemos de otra." También saca una pokeball.

"Pikachu, ¿puedes manejar esta situación?" Le pregunta Ash a su fiel pikachu y este habla.

 **"Pika~."** Le responde pikachu, asintiendo completamente.

De ahí todos los portadores se ponen de acuerdo y sacan una pokeball. Una vez que lanzan la pokeball, notan que son el pancham de Serena, La serperior de Light, Balerion el garchomp de Aliya, Ana saca a su cracturne de nombre Shadowy aunque este tiene una sonrisa macabra, Max saca a Thunder su luxray, Arturo saca a Lucha su hawlucha hembra, Dante saca a Gorem su dragonite hembra, Satou saca a Geotty su pidgeot hembra, Rayan saca a su arduino mientras que Yami saca a su sceptile y Crys saca a su florges de flor azul. Despues de que los portadores hayan sacado a sus pokémon, Ash es el primero en ordenarle a pikachu que use ataque rápido en Raishi.

 **"PI~KAAA"** Su pikachu carga energía y empieza a ir en corrida, esquivando las balas que Raishi le disparaba en el camino. Una vez que está cerca de ella, solo la golpea con el impacto.

"Estúpida rata." Es todo lo que dice Raishi mientras que simplemente lo apunta con la pistola.

"Pancham, usa stone edge." Serena le ordena a su pancham usar el movimiento de tipo roca y pancham asiente. De ahí golpea el suelo mientras que se levantan varios pilares de roca, en contra de Raishi y la golpea. Cuando estaba apenas dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba, solo ve como Luxray tritura su equipo de tecnología y florges usa fuerza lunar en ella. Esto fue suficiente para que los viera furiosa.

"Ahora si pagaran..." De ahí Raishi solamente saca su Bio-Armor

Majora's battle (TLoZ: MM OST) 

"Modelo DI." Raishi lo saca del cabello y lo apunta enfrente de ella.

"Bio-Link. Set on." De ahí las luces azules empiezan a brillar y también salen varios textos blancos en la gema.

"Bio-link establecido. Preparando sistema. Configurando X-cross ho-oh, dialga. En línea." La gema verde empieza a brillar junto con los ojos.

El cuerpo de Raishi empieza a glitchear, mientras que su cuerpo empieza a mostrar la armadura de la X-cross dialga.

"Ash, sabemos cómo tratar esto. ¿Listo?" Le pregunta Aliya mientras que su Bio-Armor empieza a flotar.

"Ash, podemos hacer esto. Venga usa el modelo AR, para que pueda luchar con Aliya." Le dice KE mientras que se nota que esta alegre.

"De acuerdo... ¿Listos?" Le dice Ash mientras que toma el modelo AR.

"SII." Le gritan todos los portadores mientras que guardan a sus pokémon.

Determined eyes (megaman ZX: Advent OST)

"Modelo GR." Se acerca a los demás Satou y lo pone enfrente de él.

"Modelo LU." Arturo por su parte lo levanta al cielo y lo apunta enfrente de él.

"Modelo ZE." Max da una vuelta y lo pone enfrente de él.

"Modelo ZY." Habla Rayan mientras levanta su Bio-Armor al cielo.

"Modelo RA." Ana lo saca de un bolsillo y lo apunta al frente de ella.

"Modelo RG." Crys da un guiño y entonces de una forma graciosa lo pone enfrente de ella.

"Modelo KE." Aliya salta y da una vuelva en el aire y al aterrizar lo apunta hacia enfrente.

"Modelo XE." Grita Serena mientras mete la mano en su bolsillo, al sacarlo solamente muestra su Bio-Armor enfrente de ella.

"Modelo KY." Yami toma la Bio-Armor y la ve un momento, de ahí lo apunta hacia enfrente.

"Modelo PA." En el caso de Dante lo suelta un momento hacia arriba, haciendo que salga disparado unos centímetros, de ahí lo agarra y lo apunta hacia enfrente

"Modelo RE." Light simplemente toma la Bio-Armor y lo pone por su espada, y de ahí en un rápido movimiento lo pone enfrente de él.

"Modelo AR." Ash simplemente toma su Bio-Armor de un movimiento diagonal y lo apunta hacia enfrente, haciendo que los puntos azules se iluminen.

"Bio-link. Set on." Gritan todos al mismo tiempo y los ojos brillan y también aparecen textos blancos en la gema verde.

"Bio-link establecido. Preparando sistema. Configurando X-cross groudon, lugia, zekrom, zygarde, rayquaza, regigigas, keldeo, xerneas, kyogre, palkia, reshiram, arceus. En línea." Dicen todos los Bio-Armor al mismo tiempo y entonces la gema también empieza a brillar.

Una roca cubre a Satou y al romperla se nota que fue obra de la X-cross groudon.

Una esfera de agua cubre completamente a Arturo y cuando se libera pasa al X-cross lugia.

Varios rayos de electricidad cubren el cuerpo de Max hasta desaparecer y cuando los rayos dejan el cuerpo de Max, este ya tiene la X-cross zekrom activada.

Varios átomos de telurio cubren el cuerpo de Rayan y cuando se retiran se ve al X-cross zygarde en su lugar.

Ana se ve atrapada en un torbellino y al disiparse, está parado el X-cross rayquaza.

Varias lianas cubren el cuerpo de Crys y cuando se retiran del cuerpo, Crys ya tiene la X-cross regigigas encima.

Un remolino de agua cubre a Aliya y al desaparecer Aliya y keldeo se fusionaron en la X-cross keldeo.

Varias energías rosadas rodean a Serena y cuando su cuerpo las absorbe, solo ven que ella se transformó en la X-cross xerneas.

Para Yami aparece un geiser debajo de él que lo rodea por completo. Cuando el geiser pasa, ven a Yami con la armadura X-cross kyogre activada.

En el caso de Dante su cuerpo se expande en partículas y para cuando se reacomodan tiene lugar a X-cross palkia.

Una pared de fuego cubre a Light y cuando se libera de este, ve que también esta fusionado con reshiram en la X-cross reshiram.

Con Ash lo cubre una esfera de luz. Cuando se rompe en pedazos, los espíritus de Ash y arceus se fusionaron en la X-cross arceus.

Después de que los portadores se transformen, solo miran a Raishi que retrocede. Una vez que lo hace, empiezan a salir varios soldados y empiezan a disparar hacia ellos.

Boss Battle (Azure Striker Gunvolt OST)

"Yo los detendré" Les dice Arturo a sus compañeros, mientras que lugia empieza a hablar.

 **"Castigo, tornado, danza lluvia."** Después de que lugia dice estas palabras, los dos finalizan el advance move.

" **A** d **v** a **n** c **e** M **o** v **e**... S **E** A **S** T **O** R **M**." Lo dicen al mismo tiempo y Arturo empieza a hacer una danza y el lugar empieza a llenarse de nubes. Una vez que todo el techo está cubierto de nubes, estos empiezan a llover y alrededor de Arturo empieza a formarse un ciclón, donde se empieza a tragar a los soldados y de ahí los lanza a todas partes. Después simplemente para.

"Listo, problema resuelto." Les dice Arturo mientras que para.

"Modelo SK." De ahí se escuchan que los soldados todavía siguen de pie.

"Bio-Link. Set on." De ahi solamente aparecen varios textos blancos en la gema.

"Bio-link establecido. Preparando sistema. Configurando X-cross serie K. En línea." De ahí empieza a brillar y sus cuerpos brillan y tienen el traje ajustado negro. También aparecen varias piezas de metal que se empiezan a acomodar en el pecho, cabeza, brazos y pies. Una vez que termina, solamente está la X-cross serie K.

"Tsk... Son muchos... ¿Alguna idea?" Les pregunta Satou a todos en general.

"Por supuesto. Acabarlos junto a Raishi..."Le dice Dante mientras mira molesta a Raishi.

"Vayan por los demás, yo me encargo de Raishi." De ahí a una velocidad impresionante empieza a atacar a Raishi con sus garras. Ella retrocede usando los dos segundos de ventaja. Una vez que lo esquiva, ella aprovecha y lo ataca a él con un golpe. Dante desgraciadamente lo recibe y retrocede.

"Debemos ayudarlo." Les dice Crys, pero entonces nota como unos rayos azules la interceptan. Cuando voltea ve que se trata de los soldados, con la Bio-Armor activada.

"Nadie ira a ninguna parte. Y la pelea empieza ahora." Les dice el soldado y ella solamente lo mira molesto.

"Que así sea... Vasta guardia, rayo confuso, vendetta. Advance move... Defensa engañosa." De ahí todos los círculos brillantes de cada X-cross cambian a uno amarillo, al menos los aliados de Crys.

"Que empieza esto... Fuerza telúrica." Habla Rayan mientras que el suelo empieza a brillar de amarillo y todos los soldados reciben el ataque.

"TAAGH." Todos gritan al mismo tiempo, mientras que reciben el daño.

 **"Veamos... son demasiados..."** Habla arceus al momento de ver que efectivamente son más de 100 soldados, más del que ellos pueden manejar.

"Vamos arceus, si se puede." Le dice Ash y arceus asiente.

"Bien somos once contra unos... 110, Cada uno elija diez y acábelos." Le dice Ash y se va a la carga.

"¿Enserio podrán contra todos nosotros?" Le dice un soldado mientras que rodea a Ash.

"Debo de intentarlo... Movimiento sísmico." Ash golpea el suelo y se activa el movimiento de tipo lucha. De ahí tres de los solados son afectados por el movimiento, pero aún pueden luchar.

 **"Déjame intentar algo... Masa cósmica, gravedad, sentencia... Advance move...** " Arceus dice los movimientos y Ash decide terminar la frase.

"Gravit hole." De ahí se crea una esfera purpura y lo dispara hacia los soldados. Una vez que llega a cierto extremo, este se abre mientras que se divide en cuatro portales. Con esto empieza a absorber a los soldados, uno a uno hasta que finalmente no quedo nada de los mismos. Una vez hecho solo ven que varios soldados vienen en camino y hace retroceder a Ash.

Ash no se da cuenta pero choca espalda con Yami. El mismo también estaba luchando contra sus soldados, pero ven que diez más toman el lugar de los que cayeron. Con esto Yami empieza a hablar con Ash.

"Son demasiados ¿no crees?" Le pregunta Yami mientras que se nota un poco agitado, Ash asiente.

"Si... si tan solo tuviéramos algo más, no empezamos, pero creo que esto agotara nuestras advance moves y movimientos." Le dice Ash y Yami se le ocurre una idea.

"Cuando Kage me dio esos chips, me dio unos extraños, espero que los sepas usar." Le dice Yami mientras que le entrega los chips y Ash los acepta.

 **"Elegido, arceus-sama intentemos derrotarlos con lo que podamos."** Le dice kyogre mientras que ve que se acomodan los 20 soldados alrededor de los dos.

"De acuerdo." Le dice Ash mientras que simplemente golpea a unos soldados.

Con otra parte, Serena esquiva las balas de las pistolas de los soldados, cuando tiene la oportunidad ella aprovecha y usa fuerza lunar contra ellos. En el caso de Light este se encuentra en el vuelo y aprovecha para aterrizar y golpearlos con las alas de reshiram y usa lanzallamas contra ellos. Satou los golpea con sus garras y termina usando cuchillada contra ellos. Aun así la batalla mayor es la que libran Dante y Raishi.

Majora's mask boss theme (TLoZ: MM OST)

"Pobrecito. Tus amigos luchando mejor que tú y tú... No puede superar lo de su madre, que primitivo." Le dice Raishi y conh esto hace enojar a Dante. Raishi aprovecha la ralentización de dos segundos y lo aprovecha a su favor para atacarlo.

"Eres divertido Dante, eres un neandertal." Le dice Raishi mientras que se burla de él.

"BASTAA." De ahí Dante simplemente empieza a crear varias gemas de color morado detrás de él.

"JOYA DE LUZ." Dante lo dispara contra Raishi. Ella aprovecha el ataque mientras que lo esquiva. Ella solamente se dirige hacia el mientras que ella aplica garra dragón, haciendo retroceder a Dante. Siendo este un movimiento de tipo dragón, es completamente efectivo contra Dante. Aprovechando que está cerca de ella, el también aprovecha para atacarlo con un garra dragón. De ahí simplemente se quedan cerca y volando además, de ahí Raishi le pega una patada y Dante lo bloquea, toma de la pierna y la lanza. Una vez que la aventó, lanza una esfera aural y choca con ella. Antes de que Dante pueda seguir cantando victoria, ve como ella uso la ralentización de dos segundos para esquivar el ataque completamente.

 **"Dialga... Déjalo ahora."** Le dice palkia amenazadoramente y ella simplemente niega con la cabeza.

"No, necesito a dialga. Bien terminemos quieres Dante..." Dice ella mientras que simplemente se acerca con velocidad a Dante, y el mismo simplemente se prepara.

"Andando..." Le dice Dante y también se prepara para contraatacarla.

Boss Battle (Azure Striker Gunvolt OST)

"Dante resiste..." Le dice Crys, pero ve que unos empiezan a dispararla y los esquiva. Después solamente usa pisotón hacia el suelo y el mismo se levanta una cortina. Con esto los soldados simplemente se desequilibran.

"Déjame ayudarte Crys..." Le dice Ana mientras que con trabajos se libra de los soldados que la rodeaban y se acerca a la portadora de regigigas.

"Bien... Ciclón, tajo aéreo, vuelo... Advance move... HURACAN." De ahí Ana empieza a girar sobre su eje a una velocidad impresionante y empieza a absorber a todos los soldados que se encontraban ahí. Una vez que termina, simplemente ve cómo es que los soldados caen completamente en el suelo, pero para su desgracia más soldados aparecen de la nada.

 **"Esto será un problema."** Habla rayquaza mientras ve que efectivamente son demasiados soldados.

"LANZALLAMAS." Light simplemente apunta a los soldados con la palma de sus manos y los apunta hacia el suelo, quemando así a varios soldados. Después de esto, más soldados aparecen esta vez con bazookas y empiezan a dispararle. Light aprovecha la ventaja de volar y las esquiva, para después preparar su advance move.

"Llama azul, lanzallamas, paranormal..." Light nombra sus ataques, pero unos de los soldados empiezan a dispararle y Light decide esquivarlos. Con esto reshiram decide terminar el ataque.

 **"Advance move... LANZALLAMAS DE SATAN."** De ahí Light dispara una gran corriente de llamas azules, disparado hacia los soldados. Cuando se encontraban quemando simplemente explotan, mientras que se quedan inconscientes con su Bio-Armor rota.

 **"Supongo que, esas se rompen fácilmente como a una armadura."** Le dice reshiram y Light habla.

"Tienes razón... supongo." Le dice Light mientras que simplemente vuelve a tierra y decide ayudarle a sus dos compañeros, Aliya y Max a luchar contra los soldados que les hace falta.

"Tajo umbrío." Habla Serena mientras que, ataca con un sable oscuro a dos soldados. Con esto logra derrotarlos, pero más toman su lugar. Serena simplemente espera a que ellos ataquen, para que ella pueda contratacar.

 **"Serena, ¿estas lista?"** Le pregunta xerneas y Serena asiente.

"Si... HAAAAA." De ahí Serena simplemente se acerca a ellos y cuando está cerca, procede con a bocajarro y usa el movimiento contra los soldados.

"Déjenme en paz." Les grita Satou a los soldados y usa humareda contra ellos. Después de que use el ataque, el procede con usar sus garras y cola para golpearlos.

Majora's mask boss theme (TLoZ: MM OST)

"Ya me canse Raishi... ESTO TERMINA AHORA." Le grita Dante mientras que Raishi simplemente habla.

"Eso espero... Prepárate... Joya de luz, distorsión, foco resplandor..." Grita Raishi mientras que carga su advance move. De ahí empiezan a salir joyas con una ligera esfera azul dentro.

"Corte vacío, cuchillada, garra dragón..." Ahora es el turno de Dante de que cargue el ataque contra ella. Mientras lo preparaba salían de sus garras una especie de energía morada, que cubría la garra que portaba Dante.

"Advance move..." Ambos liberadora y portador cargan el ataque al mismo tiempo. La primera en lanzar el advance move es Raishi.

"Diamante de tiempo." De ahí Raishi lanza los diamantes hacia Dante y el también ataca.

"GARRA ESPACIAL." La garra de Dante se hace más grande con una energía purpura saliendo del mismo y se dirige hacia Raishi. Desgraciadamente no pudo llegar, pero golpeo los diamantes. Pero al hacerlo simplemente se crea una gran explosión, que hace que ambos choquen con el suelo bruscamente. Después sienten que algo empieza a arrastrarlos y notan que se trataba de un agujero de gusano. Primero los primeros en ser atrapados son los soldados, de ahí seguían los portadores y terminaba en Serena.

"SERENAAA." Ash no lo pudo aguantar más y va por Serena.

"HAAAAA." Ahora Raishi es atrapada por el agujero de gusano y Dante todavía tenía cuentas pendientes con ella, así que la siguió. Una vez que entra en el agujero, este se cierra. Una vez que se cierra, Dante encuentra a Raishi y empiezan a pelear, mientras que los portadores simplemente se salían del túnel por otro camino.

Paren la música

Pasan unas horas desde entonces y el primero en despertarse es Serena. Al ver a su alrededor notan que estaban en una especie de instalación, ya que estaban dibujados en una especie de estandarte, varios tentáculos rojos alrededor de una calavera roja. Con esto Serena pudo ver que no era el símbolo de E.L.M.D.U. ni tampoco del team Rocket. Al voltear a sus otros lados, pudo identificar a Aliya, Satou, Max, Rayan y Ana.

"Chicos ¿están bien?" Le pregunta Serena a sus compañeros.

"Si, eso supongo... ¿Dónde estamos?" Le pregunta Aliya, mientras nota que no está con su Bio-Armor activada.

"No se la verdad... Pero tengo un mal presentimiento." Les dice KE.

"You, kids... Wait... Is the adept C-08, All units, I need help." Les dice una voz masculina y ve que se trataba de un señor, con una especie de suéter con líneas amarillas que recorren la parte del hombro y la cintura. Tiene pantalones verdes también, al igual que tiene botas de color amarillo. Guantes amarillos que sostienen un rifle de asalto. Tiene un pasamontaña de color verde, con los ojos dibujados de color rojo.

"¿Que dijo?" Pregunta Satou al ver que habla una lengua diferente.

"Dijo algo del inglés extinto... Dijo... Ustedes niños... esperen... necesito ayuda." Ana con trabajos puede traducir el mensaje.

"¿Alguien noto que tenía un estilo peculiar?" Les pregunta Aliya a todos.

"Lo que sé es que tenemos que... CORRER." Les dice Satou mientras que empieza a correr. Con esto todos asienten y empiezan a correr, mientras que detrás de ellos se encuentran persiguiéndolos más de esos soldados. Empiezan dispararle y por suerte encuentran un lugar para esconderse.

"Estamos a salvo aquí... Por ahora." Les dice Serena mientras que todos asienten.

"Pero... ¿Dónde estamos?" Les pregunta Max mientras que Ana se pone a analizarlo.

"Veamos... Al parecer pueden hablar inglés y también tienen ese estandarte extraño, sin olvidar que tomamos en cuenta el agujero de gusano. No sería extraño pensar que viajamos a otra dimensión." Les dice Ana y todos se quedan sorprendidos.

"Si viajamos a otra dimensión... ¿Podremos conocer a Goku?" Les pregunta Rayan realemente contento y ZY lo golpea.

"Antes de hacer eso Rayan, creo que querrás sobrevivir a esto." le dice su Bio-Armor y Rayan asiente.

"Aunque veamos... El estandarte y la vestimenta de ese tipo... Ya sé dónde estamos." Les dice Rayan y habla RA.

"¿Y donde estamos mortal?" Le pregunta RA todo escéptico.

"Estamos en..." Antes de que pueda terminar la frase, solamente llegan más soldados, ya que aparentemente los encontraron y corren hacia enfrente, pero también están acorralados.

"Mierda." Maldice GR mientras ve a los soldados por ambos lados.

"Aliya, chicos usemos la X-cross." les dice KE pero ZE habla ahora.

"Lo lamento keldeo, pero por ahora no podremos hacerlo." Les dice ZE y todos maldicen.

"Maldición." De ahí XE también maldice de la suerte que tienen.

"You adept... We gonna beat you down. Now die." Le dice unos de los soldados mientras que apuntaban a Serena.

Gunvolt theme (Azure Striker Gunvolt OST)

"TRIPLE ARROW." Se escucha un grito y ven que se lanza una flecha y esta sale disparado hacia los soldados. Cuando estaban cerca, la flecha se divide en tres y le da a tres soldados, mientras que estos solo caen al suelo. Cuando Serena y su equipo pueden ver a su salvador, ven que este tiene una capucha gris con una chaqueta igual gris. Tiene un pantalón de camuflaje de color gris oscuro y botas negras. En su espalda lleva un carjat y porta un arco en su mano derecha, al igual que tiene unas ballestas en su cinturón y también unos bastones en los bolsillos de las piernas. Max puede notar que tiene unas pokeball en su cinto también.

"Serena, what are you waiting for? Follow me." Es todo lo que le dice el arquero y se va. Con esto Serena empieza a dudar.

"Serena, síguelo, puede que nos saque de aquí." Le dice su Bio-Armor y ella asiente.

"De acuerdo... Vamos chicos." Les dice Serena a sus compañeros y ellos asienten.

Tardan un rato, pero al final Serena y compañía siguen al encapuchado y se reúne con otras cinco figuras. Cada uno tiene diferente vestimentas, Se veía alguien parecido a Clemont con diferente apariencia que es una gabardina azul con un traje ajustado pantalones azules y botas negras con detalles azules, tenía una especie de armadura en el pecho y unos mitones negros con pulseras grises, además de sostener una pistola.

Otra es chica con los ojos zafiro, pelo castaño medio largo, usa polera azul, mini falda blanca y zapato negros, además de tener unas calcetas blancas.

El otro chico es café oscuro, cabello negro brillante, usa pantalones de mezclilla azul cielo rotos de la rodilla izquierda, usa una camisa negra y una chamarra deportiva tambien negra sin cerrar se ve que tiene una katana. También notaron a otros dos que tenían características con Ash y Serena.

La que se parece a Serena es tiene un vestido blanco que le llega hasta la mitad de las rodillas, con detalles rojos en el vestido, calcetas rojas que le llegan hasta la rodilla, con botas de color blanco que le cubrían la mitad de la pierna con la parte superior de las mismas dobladas hacia abajo, unas mangas separadas de su vestido en los brazos de color blanco con detalles rojos.

Y el último con apariencia de Ash con semblante sombrío viste pantalón de mezclilla, una playera blanca, un chaleco de color rojo y botas color café. Además de tener un guante metalico de color rojo en la mano derecha y un aparato peculiar en la muñeca izquierda.

Unravel (Tokyo ghoul piano cover)

"Adam, how are they?" Les pregunta el que se parece a Ash, pero su voz sonaba realmente seria.

"Sorry Red, they are... really i don't know." Es todo los que les dice el chico de nombre Adam.

"C'mon, you rescue this girl, that look like Serena and don't know her Name? Lame." Es todo lo que le la chica de ojos zafiro.

"Shut up girl." Le dice el chico de la katana.

"You shut up, Rafa." es todo lo que le dice la chica al chico llamado Rafa.

"In any case... where you come from?" Les pregunta Red a Serena y ella sin entenderlo.

"¿Que dijiste?" Le pregunta Serena.

"Creo que quiere saber de dónde vienes." Le dice su Bio-Armor y esto sorprende a los extranjeros.

"Is that a Bio-Armor?!" Pregunta el chico que se parece a Clemont completamente exaltado.

"If that the case, then i don't have a choice plus to destroy it." Es todo lo que dice Red mientras que lo apunta con la palma de su mano, revelando un círculo igual al del pecho de las X-cross.

"Mierda..." Dice Satou al ver que lo destruirá.

Antes de que Red pueda disparar ven como una aura sphere se dirige hacia el golpeándolo. Cuando voltean ven que están Ash, Light, Yami, Arturo y Crys, junto a Link mega-evolucionado.

"CORRAAN." Les grita Ash y ellos asienten, mientras toman sus Bio-Armor y corren.

"... Electric, Adam... I want to chase them down." Les ordena Red y ambos asienten, y se van corriendo el de la gabardina azul y también Adam.


	17. Vs pokevenger

**Antes que nada, algunos se dieron cuenta de que Dante no aparecerá en este cap, ¿razón? Pues está en otra dimensión... algunos sabran que está en otro fic XD, aunque supuestamente iba a actualizar ayer, aunque ocurrió un problema.**

 **Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, de ser así haría canon este fanfic XD**

Normal: dialogo de las personas y narración

 **Negrita: pokémon hablando y también se usa en lo que tengo que dar anuncios y rellenos en el fic XD**

 _Cursiva: personas/ **pokémon** pensando. También se usa en flashback_

Subrayado: Bio-Armor hablando. Música que se debe tocar. Se verá 2 veces, para continuar y parar. Esta opción es personal.

 **Cutesaralisa: Cierto, cayeron en otra dimensión, pero no es el manga, aunque aparecerán solo tres personajes como malos... Si... abra una batalla épica de dos capítulos.**

 **Arturojeff: habrá que leerlo en este y el siguiente cap viejo n.n, ya no trabajare en la crónica, lo que paso con Tony, puedes ver una insinuación, y todos conocen la Bio-Armor, aunque ahora responderé la pregunta de todos... La Bio-Armor original. Dante exacto, puede que conozcan a Goku pronto. Lamentablemente no tocare esos temas.**

 **Minato Yasakani Yagami 18: Así quizá iniciar el cap, en una de sus bases secuestrados por Kage... Otra vez. Muchas gracias.**

 **zarkX: pronto lo sabrán. Todos deben de tener la corronilla del estrés XD. Gracias, oh fue por eso, no hay problema y querrás decir al rato, ya que hoy público.**

 **DarkSoldier41: Así es :). Así es, bienvenidos a la tierra 626 XD. Y si tu OC al fin apareció. Y gracia por la cabeza de deadpool... Sería una buena Bio-Armor.**

 **CristA: Exacto XD. Bueno, más bien lo vieron amenaza por la Bio-Armor. Exacto, una importante y yo siempre traigo batallas épicas, así que descuida B|. Claro que viajaran a otros universos, pero por ahora nomas viajaran a este, ahora si viajaran a diversas dimensiones en la tercera y cuarte temporada.**

 **baraka108: Ni idea. Exacto XD, puede ser, pero solo será un portal. De hecho cayeron en una base de HYDRA. Así es no hablan japo. De hecho iba a decir en donde cayeron pero los de hydra lo interrumpieron. El de Goku será una sorpresa.**

 **Para referencias de cómo son las Bio-Armor tanto en armadura como en piedra y también pueden consultar sus ataques además de sus advances moves. Visiten mi cuenta de DeviantArt, me pueden encontrar como 'tailsodinson'.**

* * *

Pasaron dos horas desde que Ash y compañía, escaparon de esa copia suya y refugian en un almacén. Una vez que consiguen esconderse, simplemente pueden respirar aliviados, pero por ahora es una carrera contra reloj.

"Mierda, jamás creí que esa copia tuya, sería capaz de destruir una Bio-Armor." Les dice Satou mientras que respira aliviado, de lograr esconderse.

"No llevamos ni un día en esta dimensión y ya quieren matarnos." Les habla Arturo.

"Lo sé... lo malo, es que parece que... un momento... ¿Serena lo escuchaste verdad?" Le pregunta Aliya a Serena y esta se queda confusa.

"¿Escuchar que?" Le pregunta Serena.

"Si mal no recuerdo, juro que el tipo de azul dijo Bio-Armor." Le dice Serena y esto hace a Ash recapacitar.

"Pero... Si estamos en una dimensión alterna, no deberian existir la Bio-Armor." Les dice Ash.

"Lo sé pero... ¿Cómo las conocen?" Les pregunta Light y todos se ponen a dudar de lo que pasa. De ahí simplemente escuchan unos pasos que se acercan.

"Son ellos, Aliya, elegido y chicos tenemos que irnos." Le dice KE y ellos asienten.

"Está bien KE. Te creo, vámonos chicos." Les dice Aliya y los diez portadores asienten y se van de ahi. Para cuando se van llega Adam y el chico de la gabardina azul.

"Dammit, so close... Hey electric i have a question." Le dice Adam a su compañero de nombre Electric.

"What is it, Grey Arrow?" Le pregunta Electric.

"Is the Bio-Armor that they have...? The same as Red hold?" Le pregunta Adam y Electric se queda pensando.

"The only thing i know is... That Bio-Armor is more powerful than the one built by Stark." Le responde Electric.

"I see... Well, inform Red that they escape?" Le pregunta Adam y Electric niega.

"Negative, since the death of Tony, he is more like... Not failure." Le responde Electric.

"Understood, then we need to find them again." Con esto dicho, ambos se van a la caza de los portadores.

Pasan otra hora buscando a los portadores, pero no tienen suerte, hasta que escuchan un grito de mujer y los dos espías se van hacia el origen de ese ruido. Ahi ven que los once portadores, estaban rodeados por Red, Rafa, la copia de Serena y también la chica de ojos zafiros.

"Ok Naomi. Destroy theirs Bio-Armor." Les dice Red y la chica de ojos zafiros asiente.

"Ok Reddo." De ahí Naomi extiende la palma de su mano y apunta a los distintos Bio-Armor que tienen.

"Estés es el fin ¿verdad?" Les pregunta RE a sus companeros.

"Si... Reshi, quiero decirte algo, si vamos a morir." Le dice ZE mientras que ve que este es su final.

"... Lo tengo, pikachu sal y usa impactrueno." Habla Ash mientras que lanza una pokeball y sale el pokémon roedor. Una vez que sale suelta esa cantidad de energía y lo dirige hacia Naomi. Una vez que la inhabilita toma su Bio-Armor.

"¿Listos?" Les pregunta Ash a sus compañeros, mientras guarda a su pikachu nuevamente, y ese acepta a regana-diente.

"SI." Gritan todos al mismo tiempo.

Determined eyes (megaman ZX: Advent OST)

"Modelo GR." Se acerca a los demás Satou y lo pone enfrente de él.

"Modelo LU." Arturo por su parte lo levanta al cielo y lo apunta enfrente de él.

"Modelo ZE." Max da una vuelta y lo pone enfrente de él.

"Modelo ZY." Habla Rayan mientras levanta su Bio-Armor al cielo.

"Modelo RA." Ana lo saca de un bolsillo y lo apunta al frente de ella.

"Modelo RG." Crys da un guiño y entonces de una forma graciosa lo pone enfrente de ella.

"Modelo KE." Aliya salta y da una vuelva en el aire y al aterrizar lo apunta hacia enfrente.

"Modelo XE." Grita Serena mientras mete la mano en su bolsillo, al sacarlo solamente muestra su Bio-Armor enfrente de ella.

"Modelo KY." Yami toma la Bio-Armor y la ve un momento, de ahí lo apunta hacia enfrente.

"Modelo RE." Light simplemente toma la Bio-Armor y lo pone por su espada, y de ahí en un rápido movimiento lo pone enfrente de él.

"Modelo AR." Ash simplemente toma su Bio-Armor de un movimiento diagonal y lo apunta hacia enfrente, haciendo que los puntos azules se iluminen.

"Bio-link. Set on." Gritan todos al mismo tiempo y los ojos brillan y también aparecen textos blancos en la gema verde.

"Bio-link establecido. Preparando sistema. Configurando X-cross groudon, lugia, zekrom, zygarde, rayquaza, regigigas, keldeo, xerneas, kyogre, reshiram, arceus. En línea." Dicen todos los Bio-Armor al mismo tiempo y entonces la gema también empieza a brillar.

Una roca cubre a Satou y al romperla se nota que fue obra de la X-cross groudon.

Una esfera de agua cubre completamente a Arturo y cuando se libera pasa al X-cross lugia.

Varios rayos de electricidad cubren el cuerpo de Max hasta desaparecer y cuando los rayos dejan el cuerpo de Max, este ya tiene la X-cross zekrom activada.

Varios átomos de telurio cubren el cuerpo de Rayan y cuando se retiran se ve al X-cross zygarde en su lugar.

Ana se ve atrapada en un torbellino y al disiparse, está parado el X-cross rayquaza.

Varias lianas cubren el cuerpo de Crys y cuando se retiran del cuerpo, Crys ya tiene la X-cross regigigas encima.

Un remolino de agua cubre a Aliya y al desaparecer Aliya y keldeo se fusionaron en la X-cross keldeo.

Varias energías rosadas rodean a Serena y cuando su cuerpo las absorbe, solo ven que ella se transformó en la X-cross xerneas.

Para Yami aparece un geiser debajo de él que lo rodea por completo. Cuando el geiser pasa, ven a Yami con la armadura X-cross kyogre activada.

Una pared de fuego cubre a Light y cuando se libera de este, ve que también esta fusionado con reshiram en la X-cross reshiram.

Con Ash lo cubre una esfera de luz. Cuando se rompe en pedazos, los espíritus de Ash y arceus se fusionaron en la X-cross arceus.

Después de que los portadores se transformen, solo miran a Raishi que retrocede. Una vez que lo hace, empiezan a salir varios soldados y empiezan a disparar hacia ellos.

"Ok guys, take them down." Les dice Red mientras que saca una daga amarilla. Cuando la saca la carga con aura y sale una hoja de aura mucho más grande, mientras que despide chispas eléctricas.

"Understood." Les dicen sus compañeros y se van a enfrentar a los portadores.

Majora's battle (TLoZ: MM OST)

Cuando el grupo choca con el de los pokevengadores, se dividen en seis peleas. La primera batalla está compuesta por Electric contra Max y Ana. Cuando Electric está cerca de ellos, empieza a dispararles varias balas eléctricas con su pistola.

Max logra esquivar los disparos, pero Ana no y le llegaron cuatro balas eléctricas hacia ella. Después de que Electric le logra dar, simplemente activa una esfera eléctrica alrededor de él y salen cuatro rayos dirigidos hacia Ana. Cuando ella recibió los rayos, ella cae al suelo, haciendo que el tipo eléctrico sea efectivo en ella. Para cuando Electric tiene la oportunidad, y se acerca a ella. Cuando lo hace crea una esfera eléctrica de tamaño mediano.

"Lux~CALI..." Antes de que pueda seguir, siente como unas garras lo atacan al pecho, pero esta área es protegía por su armadura, que no recibe un rasguño.

 **"¿De qué está hecha esa cosa?"** Pregunta zekrom mientras que ve que no lo atraviesa.

"Está hecha de vibranium y adamantium... Es el mismo tipo que el escudo del cap. completamente irrompible." Les informa Rayan mientras que esquiva los ataques de Serena con el traje blanco.

"Entiendo... Te encuentras bien Ana?" Le pregunta Max a Ana y esta se levanta y asiente.

"Lo siento... Me deje llevar." Le dice Ana y Max sonríe.

"No hay problema, pero intentemos vencerlo juntos." Le dice Max y entonces encaran a Electric. El mismo vuelve a dispararles, y ambos empiezan el vuelo. De ahí Electric simplemente vuelve a dispararles, pero no consigue darles.

 _"Tsk, this gonna be more difficult than the fight with all the mutants I fought before..._ _But, i'm a mutant as well."_ Piensa Electic mientras que ve que estos, son más rápidos que él, así que decide cambiar de estrategia. Cuando ambos portadores, ven su oportunidad de atacar a Electric, este hace una esfera eléctrica mucho más pequeña en su mano.

"ASTRASPHERE." De ahí, lo rodean tres esferas eléctrica. A Max no fue efectivo, ya que zekrom es de tipo eléctrico. Pero Ana fue completamente efectiva por el tipo volador.

"ANAA Estas bien?" Le pregunta Max a Ana y esta se levanta.

"Si, eso creo... Max, míralo está cansado esta es nuestra oportunidad." Le dice Ana mientras que nota que Electric está cargando energía. Cuando ven esta oportunidad, deciden derrotarlo con un advance move.

"Colmillo rayo, triturar, cerca..." Habla Max y entonces sus garras empiezan a salir unas chispas.

"Pulso dragón, garra dragón, danza dragón..." Ahora es el turno de Ana de cargar su advance.

 **"Advance move..."** Hablan ambos pokémon, mientras que Max es el primero en hablar.

"COLMILLO CELESTE." Con esto dicho, Max se acerca a Electric, mientras que sus garras empiezan a morderlo. Sin darse cuenta su armadura empieza a agrietarse poco a poco, de ahí se aleja de él y Ana se acerca.

"COMBO DRAGON." Cuando Ana se acerca a Electric, esta lo ataca con varias garras dragón, de forma profesional. Cuando termina simplemente pone su mano en su pecho y dispara un pulso dragón de cerca, haciendo que se estrelle en la pared, pero su armadura queda destruido.

Mirando para otra parte, la chica de nombre aparente de Naomi, estaba disparando varios trozos de hielo hacia Yami y Satou. Los mismos se encontraban esquivando los trozos de hielo de Naomi, pero no podían acercarse a ella.

"Dammit, you stay there to defeat you." Les dice Naomi y ellos simplemente lo siguen esquivado.

"No podemos acercarnos... ¿Qué hacemos?" Le pregunta Satou a Yami y este se pone a pensar.

"Veamos... Ella intentara atacarnos si nos acercamos..., Ya lo tengo, Satou cuando te de la señal, termínala con un poderoso advance move." Una vez dicho esto, él se empieza a acercar a Naomi, de forma lateral. Cuando Yami llega cerca de Naomi, ella simplemente carga su puno con hielo y lo golpea. Yami logra esquivar el ataque y evitar ser congelado. De ahí Naomi simplemente le pega una patada y Yami lo cubre y el contraataca con aqua cola, carga su pie derecho y lo patea contra Naomi, con esto ella da un salto para esquivarlo. Mientras estaba en el aire, Satou aprovecha y usa llamarada contra ella, haciendo que se queme. Con esto ella empieza a hablar.

"Well played kids, but this finish now. Stalagmite spear." De ahí Naomi estira su mano y encima de ambos Satou y Yami crea unas estalagmitas. Después los dispara encima de ambos portadores y les da de lleno. Con esta oportunidad, Naomi se acerca a Yami y empieza a golpearlo, inmovilizarlo y lo tiene controlado en el suelo.

"You're last words?" Le pregunta Naomi a Yami y este empieza a hablar.

"Golpe cuerpo, doble filo, descanso... Advance move... SWORD PUNCH." Yami se libera de ese agarre y deja a Naomi flotando un poco, con esto se lanza a gran velocidad sobre ella y le da un buen golpe, ocasionando que derrame unas gotas de sangre, pero deja a Yami, cansado.

"AHORA SATOU." Le dice Yami mientras se encuentra en el suelo y Satou asiente.

" **R** a **y** o **s** o **l** a **r** , **l** l **a** m **a** r **a** d **a** , h **u** m **a** r **e** d **a**..." Empiezan a hablar al mismo tiempo y se empieza a formar una nube negra alrededor de satou.

"FREEZING PETRIFICATION." Grita Naomi mientras que le da a Satou y las partes negras empiezan a congelarse lentamente.

" **A** d **v** a **n** c **e** **m** o **v** e..." También vuelven a hablar al mismo tiempo, pero Naomi ya se encontraba en camino.

"ICE..." De ahi Naomi carga su puno en una aura helada de color blanco.

" **F** I **R** E..." Igual Satou y groudon gritan al mismo tiempo.

"IM **P** LO **S** IO **N**." De ahí, los dos se golpean al mismo tiempo y respiran agitadamente. Pasan 4 segundos y Naomi cae al suelo derrotada.

"Ganamos..." Dice Satou mientras que simplemente se arrodilla.

Del lado de Arturo y Aliya, la última tenia convertido su mano derecha en la espada de keldeo y estaba chocando con la katana de Rafa. Este último hace que su espada se levante y con un salto se impulsa hacia atrás. Mientras estaba en el vuelo, Arturo lo empieza a golpear, pero Rafa usa el aura para protegerse de los golpes. Una vez que aterriza simplemente, carga su katana con aura y lo apunta hacia ellos.

"AURA CUTTER." De ahí él lo lanza el ataque y varios cortes de aura se dirigen hacia ellos. Arturo aprovecha la oportunidad y usa una advance move.

"Carga dragón, rapidez, premonición. Advance move... ESTRELLA DRAGON." De ahí simplemente logra ver brevemente que los cortes les dan de lleno y Rafa los termina con un gran ataque de aura. Antes de que los cortes lleguen a ellos, Arturo levanta sus manos y aparecen varias estrellas y al rotar salen una energía morada. Después se dirigen hacia los cortes de aura, ocasionando que exploten y de ahí Arturo carga velocidad y se dirige hacia Rafa para golpearlo, pero este esquiva el golpe. De ahí Arturo decide usar Aerochorro y carga el ataque hacia Rafa. El mismo lo esquiva y usa un ataque, cargando su katana otra vez.

"AURA SLASH." De ahí corta a Arturo con la katana y este se hace para atrás, con esto Aliya se une a la batalla y salta desde una pared y de ahí simplemente toma impulso hacia Rafa, y su mano la transforma en la espalda de keldeo y lo usa para atacar a Rafa. El mismo intercepta el ataque y simplemente la ataca con su katana. Cuando Aliya tuvo la oportunidad, levanta la espada de Rafa y usa espada santa en él. Con esto Rafa simplemente se sujeta el estomago.

"No one was able to make me bleed, not even Loki, Steve Rogers, Thanos or Red himself. But this finish now." Le dice Rafa mientras carga más aura en su espada y entonces solamente espera a Aliya. Cuando Aliya se acerca nuevamente Rafa suelta el ataque.

"AURA NO KISU." De ahí lanza una especie de nube de aura que se dirige hacia Aliya. Ella lo logra esquivar, logrando sorprender a Rafa.

"Termínalo Aliya." Le dice KE y ella asiente.

"Ok... A **b** o **c** a **j** a **r** r **o** , e **s** p **a** d **a** s **a** n **t** a, **r** e **p** r **e** s **a** l **i** a... **A** d **v** a **n** c **e** m **o** v **e**... C **O** M **B** O **E** S **P** A **D** A." Ahí ambos gritan con emoción y se acerca a Rafa, mientras que mandan varios tajos con la mano de Aliya, convertido en espada nuevamente. Cuando Rafa ya no pudo esquivar más los golpes, ambos lo terminan con un ataque que lo hace retroceder demasiado. Cuando Rafa los ve, solamente ve a Aliya, pero después ve a keldeo con su cuerno transformado en espada ambos respirando profundamente. Él logra entender el sentimiento y guarda su katana.

Con otra batalla Adam, disparaba flechas a Light y Crys. Su puntería se podría decir que es exacta, ya que cada flecha que lanzaba es totalmente certera. Ambos portadores tenian problemas para acercárseles, pero aun así tenían oportunidad de lanzar un ataque, aunque Adam lo esquiva rápidamente.

"You won't be able to defeat me... Challenge your destiny." De repente, Adam carga 3 flechas en su arco.

"ARROW RAIN." De ahí Adam lanza las flechas y lo apunta hacia ambos. Desgraciadamente apenas pudieron esquivarlos.

"No quiero pelear... Detente." Le dice Crys mientras que simplemente ve que el guarda su arco. Cuando ve que no le hacía caso, ella se levanta.

"ESCUCHAME, NO QUIERO PELEAR." Le dice Crys, pero Adam solo escucha aquel idioma extraño y lo toma con invitación a una batalla.

"So, you can go on right? Well, let's do it." De ahí toma una ballesta con la mano derecha y un palo con la izquierda. Una vez que equipa estas armas, solamente se dirige hacia Crys y empieza a atacar con el palo. Crys no tuvo más remedio que bloquear los ataques.

"Está mal eso... Reshiram, ¿puedes ayudarme?" Pregunta Light a su compañera y esta responde.

"Por supuesto Light... Solo dime que hacer." Contesta reshiram y con esto Light se levanta.

"Ok... Colmillo ígneo, triturar, cerca..." De ahí Light deja que reshiram siga con el ataque.

 **"Advance move..."** De ahí ambos terminan el ataque.

" **C** O **L** M **I** L **L** O **I** N **F** E **R** N **O**." Dicho esto se dirige hacia Adam y empieza a usar sus garras como sus colmillos hacia Adam. Cuando termina el ataque remata con un movimiento que más bien parece un sello, haciendo que Adam retroceda.

"Dammit, you gonna pay for this." Le dice Adam mientras nota que su palo y ballesta quedan destruidas, de ahí toma su arco nuevamente y vuelve a disparar hacia Adam, pero Crys intercepta el ataque."

"Hora de terminar esto... ¿Listo regigigas?" Le pregunta Crys a su compañero y este asiente.

"..." Es todo lo que dice.

"Bien... Mega puno, mega mareo, desarme..." De ahí Crys empieza a cargar el ataque.

 **"..."** Habla regigigas con los sonidos, mientras que presumiblemente dice advance move.

"MEGA MAREO." De ahí empieza a cargar su puno izquierdo con una energía blanca y se dirige a Adam, mientras que este intenta esquivarlo, pero no lo consigue y el golpe se conecta correctamente.

 _"Sorry Jess..."_ Es todo lo que piensa Adam antes de caer derrotado.

Mientras tanto con Rayan y Serena, ambos portadores se encontraban peleando con la Serena alterna, que Rayan asumiendo como lo llamo el agente de HYDRA, la llamaron C-08. Una vez que el nombre estaba establecido, ella simplemente los ataca con la punta de su rapier hacia ambos, y los mismos se encontraban esquivando los ataques.

"Million Stabs." De ahí ella mueve el rapier en forma de estocadas hacia ellos rápidamente. De ahí ambos esquivan el ataque, pero C-08 se adelanta a ellos y transforma su rapier en una lanza y de ahí se acerca a Serena y las puntas se empiezan a prender en llamas, de ahí se acerca a ambos, y los ataca con la punta.

"I'm not gonna lose." Les dice C-08 mientras que golpea a ambos portadores.

"Fuerza lunar." De ahí Serena dispara el movimiento de tipo hada hacia C-08. De ahí C-08 esquiva el ataque magistralmente y al aterrizar cambia su arma nuevamente por un tridente. Cuando lo levanta hacia arriba, ambos portadores son levantados por una torre de agua.

"This is it, i gonna finish…" Les dice la adepta mientras que cambiaba su arma nuevamente y esta vez es una pequeña daga amarilla.

 _"This one is for you…_ _Tony And Ash…"_ Piensa Serena mientras que prepara la daga con electricidad.

"THUNDER SLASH." De ahí Serena lanza una onda eléctrica hacia ellos. Igual los portadores no pudieron sostenerse y caen al suelo, derrotados. Cuando ven que no podían continuar solamente Serena se levanta, toda adolorida.

"Yo no perderé." Dice Serena mientras se levanta.

"Pero Serena… Tu contraparte es completamente invencible." Le dice Rayan mientras que Serena simplemente voltea a verlo.

"No te rindas hasta el final. Me lo enseno Ash y con eso no solo me hice la reina de Kalos, sino también fui capaz de derrotar a esos liberadores y soldados, para proteger a Ash." Le dice Serena y Rayan también se levanta.

"Tienes razón Serena, si quiero salvar a mi amiga derrotémosla… Ok iré yo." De ahí Rayan simplemente se acerca a C-08 y empieza a preparar un advance, junto con zygarde.

" **E** n **r** o **s** q **u** e, **a** t **a** d **u** r **a** , **c** a **m** u **f** l **a** j **e**. **A** d **v** a **n** c **e** m **o** v **e** … A **T** A **D** U **R** A **V** E **N** T **A** J **O** S **A**." Hablan al mismo Rayan y zygarde y debajo de C-08 simplemente se ve que una raíz la cubre y la inmoviliza.

"This can't be happening. I suppose no fight in honor of two friends… Tsk…" Dice la adepta mientras intenta liberarse, pero nota que al intentarlo solamente drena su energía.

"Esto termina ahora… ¿Xerneas estas lista?" Le pregunta Serena a xerneas y ella contesta.

"Completamente Serena, hora de derrotarla." Le dice xerneas y Serena prepara el advance move.

"Geocontrol, gravedad, fuerza lunar." Habla Serena mientras que se posiciona enfrente de C-08 y su puño empieza a aparecer una energía rosada.

 **"Advance move…"** Habla xerneas y ambas deciden terminar el ataque.

"R **E** K **K** O **U** H **A**." Al golpear al suelo, un pilar de energía se encuentra revotando en la habitación mientras que va directo hacia la adepta. Cuando el pilar la golpea tres veces, no lo pudo aguantar y cae derrotada.

"Forgive me… Ash…" Dice la adepta mientras simplemente cae inconsciente.

Vs. Omega (megaman Zero remastered)

Con la última batalla presente, esta vendría siendo por parte de Ash y Red. El último se encontraba usando el aparato y estaba disparando unas balas rojas hacia Ash. Pero este las logra esquivar, gracias a su ventaja aérea proporcionada por arceus. Cuando Red descubre que es inútil seguir desperdiciando balas, cambia de estrategia y de su guante metálico, sale un látigo de metal de unos tres metros de largo. Una vez con esto, solamente lo lanza hacia Ash y logra atrapar su pierna.

"PLASMA WISP." De ahí el látigo se energiza y le da de lleno a Ash, haciendo que caiga al suelo.

"TIERRA VIVA." Cuando Ash ejecuta el movimiento, hace que la tierra tiemble y Red simplemente salta, pero antes de caer Ash le conecta un golpe y lo hace retroceder.

"Hmmm..." De ahí Red levanta la daga y lanza unos cortes de aura con unos rayos eléctricos provenientes de este. Cuando golpea a Ash, este simplemente lo esquiva y usa castigo en Red. Este da una rodada y empieza a disparar varios micro-misiles hacia Ash y continua con unas balas amarillas. Ash logra esquivar las balas nuevamente, pero no los micro-misiles, lo que ocasiona que caiga hacia atrás. Cuando Red se acerca, Ash aprovecha y le da un uppercut, que hace que retroceda.

"Es mi turno... GRAVEDAD." Al usar este ataque en Red, ocasiona que caiga brutalmente al suelo y apenas puede levantarse, cuando lucha por pararse, solo nota como Ash preparaba un advance move.

"Sentencia, hiperrayo, castigo..." De ahi arceus continúa con el ataque.

 **"ADVANCE MOVE..."** Habla arceus para al final nombrar el ataque al mismo tiempo.

"E **X** P **L** O **S** I **O** N **E** L **E** M **E** N **T** A **L**." De ahi lanzan un gran laser gris hacia Red y lo hace retroceder.

 _"What's this kid power... is even more dangerous than thanos himself, i need to change my game."_ Piensa Red mientras que simplemente retira el aura de la daga amarilla y la guarda. Abre su aparato, resultando ser parecido a un 3DS y presiona unos botones. Lo cierra y aparece un objeto transparente, que al final se hace visible.

El objeto tiene una forma triangular, con la parte de arriba con un prisma triangular con un corte recto de color rojo. Los lados también son triangulares, de color gris con un relieve completamente notable, Debajo de esta figura esta una especie de curvatura café y en la parte frontal, tiene un ligero rostro, donde solamente se ve los ojos azules, cubierto con un antifaz amarillo y le salen unos relieves y también la gema verde.

 **"¿Tiene una Bio-Armor?"** Pregunta arceus al ver el objeto.

"I don't know what you say, but... this is the Bio-Armor." Les explica Red y solamente a todos los portadores se le dilatan las pupilas.

"Model mark five, Bio-link... Set on..." Es todo lo que dice Red y la gema empieza a reaccionar.


	18. X-cross fire arceus

**Bueno, esta prometo que será la batalla más épica que se publica en el fic, hasta ahora, porque habrá otras que la superen XD. En fin espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, de ser así haría canon este fanfic XD**

Normal: dialogo de las personas y narración

 **Negrita: pokémon hablando y también se usa en lo que tengo que dar anuncios y rellenos en el fic XD**

 _Cursiva: personas/ **pokémon** pensando. También se usa en flashback_

Subrayado: Bio-Armor hablando. Música que se debe tocar. Se verá 2 veces, para continuar y parar. Esta opción es personal.

 **CristA: Cierto, mucha acción y falta todavía un capítulo más que es este. Lo bueno se dan una idea, Red... fue el portador original, solo digo. Leer para descubrirlo XD, aunque creo que Red no se dejara.**

 **baraka108: Exacto, puede ser, pero te mencionare que Red tiene entrenamiento de los vengadores, así que..., ¿Tendrá el instinto de pelea del cap? lo veremos aquí. Bueno, pues es EUA, donde hablan inglés XD.**

 **DarkSoldier41: Yo también XD**

 **DarkSoldier41: Enserio lo siento. Sera épica, y para averiguarlo basta con leerlo.**

 **arturojeff: Cierto, aunque técnicamente no es una guerra. Ash lo perdonara si gana, pero Red lo matara, ¿huh? exacto, por ahí salieron la Bio-Armor. A estas alturas ya lo descubriste. Cierto lo de la adepta, perdón si no lo puse, aunque tratare de corregir eso aquí. Así es y ya actualicé para que veas como se pondrá.**

 **Cutesaralisa: Es cierto, lo malo es que es capaz de matar D:**

 **Para referencias de cómo son las Bio-Armor tanto en armadura como en piedra y también pueden consultar sus ataques además de sus advances moves. Visiten mi cuenta de DeviantArt, me pueden encontrar como 'tailsodinson'.**

* * *

Majora's battle (TLoZ: MM OST) 

**"¿Tiene una Bio-Armor?"** Pregunta arceus al ver el objeto.

"I don't know what you say, but... this is the Bio-Armor." Les explica Red y solamente a todos los portadores se le dilatan las pupilas.

"Model mark five, Bio-link... Set on..." Es todo lo que dice Red y la gema empieza a reaccionar, además de que salen textos blancos en la gema.

"Bio-link stablish. preparing system. Configurating Red Buster. Online." De ahí la gema verde también empieza a brillar y también las luces, se ponen detrás de el varias piezas, esta vez son más grandes que la de los soldados.

Para empezar, pasa una especie de esfera que le pone un traje ajustado sobre su ropa, esto con el fin de proteger su ropa. A continuación, unas botas se materializan y parecen ser que son de color rojos, las mismas le cubren el pie con la rodilla completamente. Con una suela amarilla y una especie de gema blanca en el empeine, además de que arriba del tobillo aparece una línea amarilla, que se extiende a los lados en forma de T y rodea la parte de abajo de la rodilla. De ahí se vienen dos piezas de armaduras de color grises, que cubren todo el brazo con el borde de la muñeca de color naranja. Siguiendo con la armadura, aparecen dos piezas que cubren el torso y se acomodan en su pecho. Cuando se empiezan a acomodar en su cuerpo, estas piezas sobre el antebrazo, el pecho hasta la cintura y la espalda, con unas hombreras cafés y también el mismo circulo azul en el pecho. Terminando con la cabeza se aparece un casco de color rojo y en la frente se materializa una especie de antifaz amarillo con dos puntos azules, en las partes de las orejas, se materializan dos alas grises.

Cuando se termina la transformación, El antifaz baja, hasta posicionarse en los ojos, dejando al descubierto únicamente su boca.

Unravel (Tokyo ghoul piano cover)

"Ash ten cuidado... Siento que esta X-cross es mucho más poderosa que la de giratina." Le informa Serena preocupada, mientras que mira preocupada a Ash.

La adepta C-08 se levanta, después de tremenda paliza que le manda Serena y Rayan, se levanta. Lo primero que nota como es que Serena, era como ella. Una chica que se preocupaba por el ser que ama y la segunda que noto fue que, La otra Serena, es ella misma reflejado de lo que podría ser para Ash, si siguiera con vida. De ahí Serena se levanta y trata de ponerse de pie.

"Red... You can win this." Le dice Serena mientras que los ojos de Red se muestran más determinados, aunque no se puedan ver

"This is why I fighting for..." Dice Red mientras que otra voz habla.

"Red, acording whit my scaning, this Bio-Armor work with an ark reactor located by the chest. There a possibility yo..." Habla una voz masculina, más bien de forma elegante, pero Red le grita.

"JUST DO IT JARVIS." Le grita molesto y la voz de Jarvis asiente. Con esto los demás portadores excepto el de Ash se desparraman al suelo, mientras que el círculo del pecho se hace negro, con esto revelando que es un reactor ark.

"Increíble... Entonces... ¿Estoy usando una armadura hecha por Tony Stark?... ASOMBROSO." Grita Rayan del asombro, pero zygarde interviene.

 **"No es del todo correcto Rayan. Las construyo Raishi, aunque parece que ella pudo mejorar su tecnología..."** Le informa zygarde, pero aun así no podía moverse.

 **"ESTUPIDA COPIA DEL ELEGIDO, DEVUELVE LA ENERGIA."** Le grita groudon molesto.

"No creo que pueda hablar nuestro idioma." Le dice Satou, mientras igual tiene el mismo problema de que no se puede mover.

"Como sea..." Le dice groudon bastante molesto.

 **"Entonces, es arceus contra un buster ¿eh? ¿Sera fácil."** Les dice zekrom.

Vs. Omega (megaman Zero remastered)

"Less talk... ARK WISP." De ahí, del brazo derecho de la armadura sale un látigo, con el doble de largo y con más carga de energía y lo apunta hacia Ash. Este las esquiva y para cuando se da cuenta, varios misiles se disponen a cazarlo y el impacto le da de lleno. Esto ocasiona que Ash caiga impactado al suelo y simplemente ve como Red empieza a volar y lo apunta esta vez, con el brazo izquierdo.

"Flame breakout." De ahí empieza a disparar grandes ráfagas de fuego, dirigidos contra Ash. Cuando termina el ataque Red se dispone a terminarlo con un fuerte golpe en el pecho. Pero sorpresivamente Ash simplemente levanta las piernas y lo logra patear del estómago y lo lanza hacia otra parte. De ahí él se levanta y usa velocidad extrema. Cuando Red vuelve a sus sentidos, solo tiene un golpe fuerte y lo manda a volar, pero se estabiliza con los propulsores que se encuentran en sus pies y manos. En ese momento Red procede a apuntarlo con las palmas de la mano y empieza a disparar varios rayos de energía hacia Ash y este los esquiva.

"Masa cósmica." De ahi Ash siente que lo rodea una energia azul y después desaparece, con esto logra aumentar su defensa.

 **"CASTIGO."** Cuando arceus menciona este movimiento, la armadura del brazo derecho adquiere un brillo morado y se acerca a golpear a Red. Cuando lo ve de cerca, lo esquiva y vuelve a volar y seguir disparando los rayos de energía hacia Ash. Ash simplemente los esquiva y empieza el vuelo. Red poco a poco también levanta el vuelo y el empieza a disparar varios rayos de energía hacia Ash. Cuando Ash se dio cuenta, simplemente empieza a esquivarlos, mientras se mueve a los lados. Cuando logra ver que Electric, se encontraba derrotado en el suelo, aterriza y toma su pistola. De ahí el empieza a volar otra vez y al presionar el gatillo, simplemente no salían balas, lo que ocasiona que Red sonría y le dé un golpe a alta velocidad, haciendo que caiga al suelo completamente.

"Maldición." Dice Ash mientras que se levanta y Red simplemente vuelve a hacer uso del látigo y empieza a golpearlo.

"AAASHH." Grita Serena mientras ve como Ash es apaleado. De ahí la adepta, C-08 reconocida por su aspecto parecido al de Serena, se levanta y habla ahora.

"Red, please stop it." Le dice C-08 mientras se acerca a él, tomándolo del brazo.

"Serena... Don't interfiere." De ahí Jala el brazo bruscamente hacia atrás, mientras que hace a la adepta retroceder y cae al suelo. Una vez que la quita de encima, vuelve a posar su mirada en Ash. Pero este ya no se encontraba ahí y para cuando Ash se da cuenta él le concentra un golpe por las costillas.

"You may be powerfull with that powers and apareance of arceus in your hands, but... You don't have any real experience in battle." le dice Red mientras que simplemente empieza a concentrar energía en su pecho.

"LASER~BEEEAM." De ahi concentra energía en su guante y dispara un láser rojo hacia Ash. Cuando el impacto le da a Ash de lleno, simplemente se ve un cráter donde estaba Ash y debajo de él se encontraba el mismo con su X-cross desactivado. En otras palabras estaba su Bio-Armor a su lado.

"Elegido, despierta, ni no lo hacemos... Nos destruirán." Le dice AR a su portador, pero no responde.

"ASH, DESPIERTA POR FAVOR." Le grita Serena a Ash, pero el mismo sigue sin responder.

 **"Por favor, Ash..."** Le dice xerneas ahora, pero el mismo no se ve que vaya a despertar. Por ahora el mismo se encontraba inconsciente, sin señales obvias de despertar. Mientras que lentamente Ash parece que tiene un sueño.

En otra parte, para ser más exacto dentro de la mente de Ash, se encontraba el mismo en un espacio completamente negro.

Sadness and sorrow (Naruto OST)

"¿Dónde estoy?" Se pregunta Ash mientras que de la nada, algo dentro de su mente empieza a brillar. Cuando Ash nota a esta figura, puede notar que es la silueta de un pokémon, este se le podía notar unas especies de mechones en los lados del cachete, además de tener unas orejas puntiagudas. Le sigue una especie de cola y en su espalda se ve que lleva una espada. De ahi el empieza a hablar.

"Esto... Tu eres Ash ¿no?" Le pregunta esta silueta.

"Em... Si ¿por?" Le pregunta el un poco confundido.

"Perfecto... Escucha debes de detener a Red, por favor," Le dice la voz de esta silueta. Cuando Ash lo escucha mejor se da cuenta de que tiene la voz de un niño, no mayor a unos 10 años.

"Entonces, ¿porque puedo entenderte?" Le pregunta Ash y él se queda pensando.

"Porque yo... Sabía que también eras Red... Bueno... No sé si me entiendas..." Le dice la figura misteriosa, pero Ash sigue sin entenderlo.

"¿Yo soy red? Pero mi nombre es Ash." Le dice Ash, pero la figura solamente niega con la cabeza.

"No es eso Ash... Es solo que... De todos, eres el único que es capaz de detenerlo..." Le dice la voz y Ash le pregunta violentamente.

"¿¡Cómo!? Dime... ¿¡Como lo detengo!?" Le pregunta Ash completamente desesperado y el responde nuevamente.

"Tú y arceus, no tienen el poder suficiente para derrotarlo, pero... Presiento que esos chips que tienes son por algo... Escucha Red alterno... Usa primero el que tiene un rayo y usa la pistola de Clemont... Debe de ser suficiente para poder usar el poder de arceus... Mi tiempo se acabó." Le dice la figura y empieza a desvanecerse.

"No espera... ¿QUIEN ERES?" Le pregunta Ash completamente desconcertado y la figura responde antes de desaparecer.

"Te lo diré en el otro lado... Antes... Te daré la habilidad de entender a Red-senpai..." De ahí la figura desaparece.

Cuando Ash logra recuperar la consciencia, simplemente ve en su mano los cuatro chips que le dio Yami a Ash hace unas horas. Y cuando voltea a otra parte, ve cómo es que AR estaba siendo protegido por una silueta. Esta silueta resulto ser cómo un riolu sosteniendo una daga amarilla, pero para su tamaño era una espada. Cabe aclarar que la daga media 30 centímetros. Cuando lo ve mejor, Ash nota el que, este riolu era completamente transparente, ya que podía ver a través de él y nota como repelía a Red.

"Tony, get out of the way... I don't want to hurt you again." le dice Red, pero el pokémon habla.

 **"Red, this is wrong."** Le dice el pokémon, completamente preocupado.

"I only want to destroy that Bio-Armor." Le dice Red, pero el pokémon de nombre Tony habla.

 **"But that Bio-Armor have a pokémon inside. Is like you kill me some days ago."** Le dice el pokémon y Red simplemente vuelve a hablar.

"GET OFF." De ahí Red le da un corte con el látigo y se ve que el Tony simplemente empieza a desaparecer.

"No wait. please..." Le dice Red mientras que se da cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer. De ahí Tony simplemente voltea a ver a Ash.

 **"Please Ash...** **Finish him... Don't worry about me... We will see us again, in other time..."** De ahí Tony simplemente desaparece completamente.

"I will... Tony..." De ahí simplemente se da cuenta de que aprendió otro idioma y voltea a ver a su Bio-Armor.

"¿Listo AR?" Le pregunta Ash a su Bio-Armor, mientras que toma los cuatro chips y guarda tres y tiene afuera el que tiene la imagen de un rayo.

Happily Ever After (Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagan song)

"Por supuesto elegido." Le dice su Bio-Armor.

"Bien... ZAP CHIP. SYNCRO IN." De ahí Ash mete el chip en la gema verde de arceus y esta cambia de color a amarillo y tiene dibujado un rayo.

"Modelo AR." Ash simplemente toma su Bio-Armor de un movimiento diagonal y lo apunta hacia enfrente, haciendo que los puntos azules se iluminen.

"Bio-link. Set on." Grita y los ojos brillan y también aparecen textos blancos en la gema verde.

"Bio-link establecido. Preparando sincronización. Configurando X-cross electric arceus. En línea." De ahí la gema empieza a brillar.

Con Ash lo cubre una esfera de luz. Cuando se rompe en pedazos, los espíritus de Ash y arceus se fusionaron en la X-cross arceus. Pero el detalle diferente es que el adorno de su espalda se hace más amarillo y las gemas verdes cambian a unos rosados. También las partes grises de la armadura se hacen un poco amarillos, mientras se ve que esta fusionado con el gris. De ahí todos se sorprenden por el cambio de forma de Ash.

"Imposible, that is not natural." De ahí Red se nota que se asusta un poco, pero aun asi se pone en posición de pelea.

"Is completely natural Red... Is only what you... Don't want to face it." Le dice Ash y todos se sorprenden de que hable el antiguo inglés.

"So can understand my language? Good for you... Ash..." De ahi simplemente vuela.

"But the result will be the same." Le dice Red y arceus habla.

 **"Elegido, este chico no se la pondrá fácil, puede que lo tengamos más difícil ahora, ¿estás listo Ash?"** Le pregunta arceus y el responde.

Vs. Omega (megaman Zero remastered)

"Completamente arceus, no dejare... Que nos derrote esta vez." De ahí Red empieza a disparar sus rayos de energía y Ash empieza a esquivarlos. Cuando divisa la pistola, da un giro y lo toma de una vez y empieza a apuntar a Red. Esta vez al apretar el gatillo, salen varias balas amarillas apuntando hacia Red, pero este las esquiva y empieza a volar. Ash también empieza a volar y se dirige a perseguir a Red, por todo el lugar.

"Vamos Red, tu puedes ganar." le anima Max desde abajo.

"Confiamos en ti." le dice Arturo mientras ve como Ash, volvio para enfrentar a Red y su Bio-Armor otra vez.

 **"Vamos, lucha por tus amigos..."** Le dice lugia, mientras igual no se puede mover.

"Ok... esto se empieza a poner incómodo." Les dice Aliya mientras nota que no se puede mover.

 **"Completamente Aliya."** Dice keldeo, poniéndose de acuerdo con su portadora.

De ahí Ash simplemente lleva persiguiendo a Red y este se para. Con esto Red aprovecha la oportunidad y empieza a disparar a Red con la pistola de Electric. Aprovechando que está quieto, Red usa su látigo y golpea la pistola, haciendo que este la suelte. Ash entonces, empieza a girar mientras que se dirige a Red y cuando está cerca le pega una patada y la misma sorprendentemente salían unas chispas. Cuando Red recibe la patada, este retrocede un poco y decide golpear también. De ahí empieza a darle un golpe y Ash lo cubre el, continua con una patada y Red lo intercepta. De ahí los movimientos de hacen tan rápidos, que apenas pueden ver si patean o golpean.

"Increíble, es como el anime ese de peleas." Les dice Yami al ver cómo es que peleaban con la misma intensidad.

"Al más puro estilo de Dragon Ball Z... Esta batalla es completamente épica." Les dice Rayan mientras se nota que está demasiado emocionado.

"Pero aun no podemos movernos... y tampoco sabemos dónde esta Dante." Dice Yami un poco indiferente.

 **"¿Porque lo dices Yami?"** le pregunta kyogre.

"Porque sin él no podremos regresar a casa." Le dice Yami.

No se dan cuenta, pero los pokevengadores apenas se está despertando y lo primero que ven, es su líder ser apaleado completamente por Ash.

"C'mon Red... How this kid can defeat you?" Le preguntaba Naomi, pero no parece que Ash sea capaz de escucharla.

"He can't listen to you... So don't bother." Le dice Rafa y Naomi se molesta.

"Rafa, Red is completely invincible, he can't be defeated by a kid like him." le dice Naomi realmente molesta.

"I don't know... But... We lose too against hes patners. So we can't judge." Le dice Adam mientras se acercaba a los demas.

"Red..." C-08 por su parte, miraba completamente preocupada a Red. Ya que la lanzo y la hizo retroceder de una forma violenta. Sabía que Red podía ser un completo tsundere, pero lo que hizo, ya no era él.

"I hope, he's alright. Is just what... It's not him." Les dice Electric mientras se acercaba a los demas.

"I hope you alright." Le dice Adam y solamente vuelven su mirada a la pelea.

Mientras tanto con la pelea de Red y Ash, Red ya pudo conectar un golpea a las costillas, pero fue interceptado por Ash y lo lanza. En eso Red aprovecha y le dispara unos rayos de energía, pero Ash simplemente vuelve hacia los lados esquivando los ataques y cuando lo tenía en la mira solamente carga su ataque.

"Rayo." Ash levanta su mano hacia arriba y cae un rayo en Red y hace que explote. Cuando se creía que estaba derrotado, simplemente algo aparece volando y notan que tenía un escudo de energía que lo envolvía y se dirigía a Ash, mientras que preparaba un ataque.

"Freezing break-out." De ahí empieza a disparar unas balas azules celestes hacia Ash.

 **"Elegido ten cuidado."** le dice arceus, mientras ve el ataque que se dirige de lleno.

"No te preocupes arceus." Es todo lo que dice Ash y las balas le llegan de lleno.

"So... Only talk huh? You are not strong." Le dice Red mientras mira cómo es que se congela.

Gunvolt theme (Azure Striker Gunvolt OST)

"Think about it again." Dice la voz de Ash y todos se sorprenden por las palabras que dijo. De ahí salen unos rayos de luz del hielo y este explota. Cuando ven la Ash nuevamente, su apariencia cambia de nuevo. Esta vez tiene las gemas de color amarillo y el adorno de arceus tiene un color naranja rojizo, al igual que los detalles amarillos en su armadura, y las partes grises adquieren un tono más rojizo.

"Impossible." Red lo dijo mientras ve que Ash, vuelve a tener la ventaja una vez más.

" **X** -c **r** o **s** s... **F** I **R** E **A** R **C** E **U** S." Gritan Ash y arceus al mismo tiempo y con esto solamente ven a Red. El mismo estaba más sorprendido que asustado, pero aun así solo vuelve a pelear.

Decisive Battle (Etrian Odyssey Untold OST) 

"MICRO-MISSILE." De ahí solamente lo dispara contra Ash, pero el mismo solamente los destruye con unos golpes.

"SENTENCIA." Ash eleva una esfera amarilla hacia arriba y explota a los segundos, mientras que el ataque revelaba que son completamente amarillos, de ahí uno que otros le pegan a Red y en su pantalla de navegación, nota que la armadura corría peligro de quemaduras.

"I'm getting tired of your tricks Ash..." Le dice Red mientras que se veía completamente enfurecido y entonces habla con enfado.

"Si, help me to defeat yourself." Le dice Ash de burla y esto enfurece a Red lo suficiente como para que se dirija hacia el por un impulso.

"Ash is not the smart one here, he is really dead." Les dice Naomi a los demás.

"I don't thinks so." Le dice Electric mientras que toma su pistola y lo guarda en su gabardina.

"I WILL DEFEAT YOU RED." De ahí Ash bloquea el golpe de Red y este vuelve a golpearlo haciendo que se aleje. Red empieza a cargar energia en el pecho y lo apunta hacia Ash.

"LASER BEAM." De ahi dispara un potente rayo láser de color azul y Ash también prepara un hiperrayo, que lo dispara hacia él. Los dos láseres chocan, mientras que uno empuja a otro y viceversa.

"Red, the armor cannot tolerate any other overload, if this continue, you can overload the system and you may die." Le dice Jarvis mientras que Red le grita.

"I DON'T CARE, OVER-POWERED THE LASER." Le grita Red demasiado molesto y Jarvis procede a sobre cargar el láser y este se hace más grande.

"Ahora arceus..." Le dice Ash y arceus asiente.

 **"Entendido Ash... Sentencia, hiperrayo, castigo..."** Recita arceus mientras que sigue Ash.

"Advance... Move..." Dice Ash porque no solo empieza a cansarse de que el rayo es más potente, sino que también esta se acerca a ellos poco a poco.

" **E** X **P** L **O** S **I** O **N** E **L** E **M** E **N** T **A** L." Lo gritan al mismo tiempo y el hiperrayo se hace más grande y también de color rojo, que gana la potencia del láser de Red y se dirige hacia él. Cuando Red ya no lo puede soportar, el ataque de Ash le da de lleno y esto lo obliga a lo obliga a irse al suelo y con esto levantando una pared de humo. Ash aterriza todo cansado, del esfuerzo que hizo, pero aun así podía mantener su armadura. Con esto logra reactivar las armaduras de sus demás compañeros y los mismos se levantaban completamente adoloridos.

Paren la música

"AHHHH ESTO DUELE..." Grita Max mientras que intentaba recuperarse difícilmente.

 **"El que está más adolorido soy yo niño. Así que ni te quejes."** Le dice zekrom mientras que guarda la compostura.

 **"Zekrom, sé que te duele, así que no ahí pena si lo dices, jeje."** le dice reshiram en un tono juguetona.

 **"QUE NO ME DUELE RESHI."** Le dice zekrom completamente molesto.

 **"Como digas."** le dice reshiram.

"No... This isn't happen..." Dice Red mientras que se ve que las piezas de su armadura están rotas, ya no tiene el traje ajustado pero, las piezas que conformaban el Redbuster estaba destrozado.

"Off course is happening... Cause your completely weak in your heart." Le dice Ash mientras que Red se molesta con lo que dijo.

"Why you say it." Pregunta Red realemente molesto.

"Cause, you fight for yourself, in other words you are really selfish." Le dice Ash y esto ocasiona que Red se vaya contra él mientras materializa una espada de aura. Antes de que toque a Ash, dos de sus compañeros interceptan el ataque. Estos fueron Ana y Arturo los que lo interceptaron. Pero Ash los quita con un tajo y los hace retroceder.

"Ash ten cuidado." Le dice Arturo y Ash solamente da un salto ligero, mientras que esquiva el ataque, pero no fue suficiente.

"Este chico... ¿Qué le pasa?" Pregunta Ana realmente asustada, ya que aún derrotado y apaleado completamente aun podía seguir peleando.

 **"Ni idea Ana, pero pronto se detendra, tiene que hacerlo..."** Le dice rayquaza, mientras que observa la pelea.

"Esto no está bien... Por favor para..." le dice Light, preocupándose por Red, pero aun así no hace caso.

"Arceus... tendremos que pelear un poco más, ¿estás listo?" Le pregunta Ash a arceus y este responde.

 **"Lo siento elegido pero... Gaste mucha energía en la pelea, lo más que puedo hacer es que mandes golpes..."** Le dice arceus, mientras que esquiva el ataque.

Pero antes que vuelva a seguir atacando, notan que lugar tiembla violentamente y también las cosas empiezan a desaparecer y una especie de barrera pasa por las cosas y estas se deshacen.

Unravel (Tokyo ghoul piano cover)

"WAAAAHHH." Grita Adam primero, mientras que desaparece, de ahí le sigue Rafa, Naomi y continúa con Electric.

"What's happening?" Pregunta Serena preocupada.

"I don't know Serena..." Dice Red mientras que intenta mantenerse en el suelo.

"Este es el fin... Tanto que peleamos y ¿así termina?" Pregunta Crys un poco temerosa de ver los resultados.

"No lo sé Crys pero... Sé que hallaremos la forma de salir de aquí." Les dice Ash, mientras que retrocede.

"This can't be happening." Habla Red mientras nota como la adepta también empieza a desaparecer. Él toma su mano y la intenta jalar.

"SERENA, DON'T GO." Le pide a gritos que se quede, pero ella tambien desaparece, sonriendo.

"No... NOOOOOOOOO." Grita el Red y a los segundos también desaparece.

"Todos los portadores se aterran y empiezan a retroceder, mientras evitan que los toque la barrera negra. Cuando estaban a un metro de tocarlos, un portal se abre encima de ellos y aparece una mano.

"Ok chicas primero." La voz reconocen que le pertenece a Dante y todos sonríen y los que vuelan, les ayudaban a los que no podía, en este casi Ana llevaba a Satou al portal, Arturo a Crys, Aliya de un salto llego al portal Light ayudo a Yami y Max ayudo a Rayan y por ultimo Ash carga a Serena hasta el portal y una vez que lo cruzan se cierra y la barrera pasa por ahí y con esto destruyendo la dimensión a nada. Al igual los portadores solamente estaban pasando por aquel túnel de gusano turbulento.

"¿Porque se destruyó?" Pregunta Dante mientras ve que ya no había pasó al otro lado.

"Porque... pelearon en un punto fantasma y la energía acumulada fue suficiente para destruir la dimensión." les dice la voz de Raishi.

"¿Que es un punto fantasma?" Le pregunta Dante y antes de que ella pueda responder simplemente salen del agujero de gusano, logrando regresar a su hogar.


	19. un dia de playa

**Temporada 1: La batalla de las Bio-Armor**

 **Capítulo 19: Un día de playa**

 **Bien, esta vez es un capitulo lleno de em... ¿Fan-service? Bien, así que será la primera vez que intente esto, pero si habrá una pelea, bien creo que es todo... Una pregunta, ¿si pusiera una oportunidad de dar más participantes, quisieran participar? Lo tengo planeado cuando llegue a 7,5 mil vistas. En otras palabras, pondré mas Bio-Armor para tres participantes más, pero los mismos son para em... ser los anti-héroes, pero sus OC pueden ser completamente diferentes como sea, en otras noticias, pueden elegir el OVA de uno de mis OCs, así que... ¿Que esperan? VOTEN.**

 **-Raishi (Se explicara el cómo creo las Bio-Armor)**

 **-Fuyu (Origen de sus dotes sobre-humanos y la actitud vacía)**

 **-Yamabi (El cómo logro reunir a todos los demás liberadores y como influencio para hacer más fuerte a la organización.)**

 **-Kage (Vínculo con Serena y su misterioso pasado)**

 **Cabe aclarar que una vez que anuncie el ganador en el próximo cap, no actualizare por una semana, para escribir el OVA de unas 6 mil palabras.**

 **Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, de ser así haría canon este fanfic XD**

Normal: dialogo de las personas y narración

 **Negrita: pokémon hablando y también se usa en lo que tengo que dar anuncios y rellenos en el fic XD**

 _Cursiva: personas/ **pokémon** pensando. También se usa en flashback_

Subrayado: Bio-Armor hablando. Música que se debe tocar. Se verá 2 veces, para continuar y parar. Esta opción es personal.

 **baraka108: Muy cierto, Red es un luchador natural, aunque su dimensión se destruyó. Un punto fantasma es aquel, en que se concentra toda la energía del universo y una batalla intensa, puede liberarlo y destruir toda la dimensión... nomás porque se me ocurrió, y existe en todas las dimensiones.**

 **DarkSoldier41: Em... Nope. Exacto y ya te lo di.**

 **Arturojeff : Lo prometí ¿no? De hecho se dieron cuenta de que si pelean, no volverán a su dimensión de origen. Cierto Red fue muy agresivo. De hecho solamente es Tony, pero por ahora no le tomen importancia. De hecho los chips son las tablas elementales y todos tendrán una forma diferente de activar su poder secreto... amenos los que posean.**

 **Cutesaralisa: La verdad primero debo de subir los soldados de Raishi y Yamabi antes de los de arceus... aunque los subiré antes de subir la segunda temporada, todos los 17 y formas alternas, lo prometo.**

 **Minato Yasakami Yagami 18: Si... pues no hay nada que se pueda hacer ¿no? y como siempre cumplo mi palabra de batallas épicas XD. Exacto quien sabe a dónde fue...**

 **zardX: Cierto, una lástima, parece que sí, vives por mi país, así es lo descubrí XD.**

 **Para referencias de cómo son las Bio-Armor tanto en armadura como en piedra y también pueden consultar sus ataques además de sus advances moves. Visiten mi cuenta de DeviantArt, me pueden encontrar como 'tailsodinson'.**

 **PD: ¿Pueden encontrar la palabra KAGE en mayúsculas? El primero que lo encuentre tiene derecho a un super-spoiler.**

* * *

Ya pasaron tres días desde los eventos del viaje dimensional y todos se encontraban completamente exhaustos todavía. Todos estaban haciendo limpieza en la mansión, así que todos cooperaban excepto una persona.

"Zzzzzzzzz." Es el ronquido de Dante que se queda dormido en la escoba, con la boca metida en la punta superior de la escoba.

"EHH DESPIERTA." Le grita su Bio-Armor, el modelo PA mientras lo agita, pero no recibe movimiento.

"Chicas... Ahí para todas... Zzzzz..." Es todo lo que dice mientras que se queda dormido. Hasta que el peso le gana y se va de lado. Con esto se levanta y habla.

"Ya termine de limpiar." Les dice Dante mientras que simplemente todos posan la mirada en su lugar.

"¿A eso lo llamas limpio? Enserio, eres el rival más débil, adiós." Le dice GR mientras se burla de él.

"EHHH Tu nunca tuviste que convivir con otro Dante que consideras que el mío es un idiota. Que hasta ese Dante tiene más decencia, ¿no crees?" Le pregunta PA a GR y este se queda callado.

"He, eso creí." Habla PA y se va despertar a Dante otra vez, ya que se quedó dormido en el suelo.

"TU DESPIERTAA." Le grita PA mientras y Dante vuelve a despertarse.

"Ash, envidio el tú de esa dimensión, enserio tenías un súper-harem, maldito suertudo." Le dice Dante y todos voltean a verlo, pero no se dio cuenta que detrás de el había un demonio, que ese demonio era Serena

"Dijiste algo sobre harem..." De ahí todos, incluso GR pusieron mirada aterrada.

"Que... la única era Serena... ... empiezo a correr ¿verdad?" Le pregunta Dante completamente aterrado y cuando Serena vio levantar las manos, solamente salió corriendo.

Tres horas después de ese momento, todos se encontraban cada quien en los pokémon voladores y los que no, simplemente estaban acompañados, de alguien, como Serena abrazada de Ash, volando en charizard. Lo curioso es que todos están cargando unas mochilas.

"Y esa es la historia de cómo el cuello de Dante trono como un globo." Les habla PA a las demás Bio-Armor, ya que ambos estaban flotando detrás de los demás portadores.

"¿Enserio? Vamos, incluso no es capaz de dejarlo muerto." Le dice AR mientras ve que el más cercano a él, todavía estaba exagerando.

"¿Enserio? Mira a mi portador." Le dice PA y todos voltean a ver a su portador. En realidad no exageraba demasiado PA, ya que el mismo se encontraba arriba de Lucas su charizard, completamente inconsciente y Crys le daba reanimación.

"Wow... Prefiero no meterme con el elegido." Habla GR mientras mira de miedo a Serena y esta sonríe a Ash cuando lo ve.

"Esa es mi portadora, así que me debería de em... ¿Respetarme aún más?" Les pregunta XE y todos simplemente asienten.

"El elegido no le hará nada a Aliya ¿verdad?" Pregunta KE a todos en general.

"No creo keldeo..." Le responde ZE mientras que le responde a KE, pero RE recuerda algo.

"Oye zekrom... ¿Que me dirías antes de que ese otro elegido quisiera destruirnos?" Le pregunta RE y ZE solo mira a otra parte.

Quizá RE no lo sepa, pero para ZE quería morirse en ese momento, por lo vergonzoso que suena ahora.

"Esto Ash, a donde vamos y porque em... Dijiste que trajeras eso a em... ¿Todos?" Le pregunta Serena mientras que sus mejillas arden en un rojo carmesí.

"¿Que no es obvio Serena? VAMOS A LA PLAYA." Grita Ash de emoción y todos los demás portadores se emocionan también, aunque esto logro despertar al inconsciente Dante.

"CHICAS EN BIKINIIIIIIIII." Grita completamente emocionado y todos empiezan a verlo mal.

"Para dejarlo claro... Realmente estaba inconsciente ¿cierto?" Pregunta Max mientras que ve que estaba más vivo que antes.

"Ni idea... Y eso que lo 'conozco' más tiempo." Le contesta Arturo, completamente confuso.

"Nomas te acercas a Ana, te devoro vivo." Le habla RA mientras que lo amenaza, al igual que las demás Bio-Armor con portadora, estaban completamente vigilando a Dante, de que no se acercara a ellas, en la playa. A excepción de XE, que estaba solamente al lado de Serena.

Pasa ya una media hora y los portadores ya llegaron a la playa de Kalos. Una vez que llegaron, los chicos simplemente se dividen en dos grupos y se van a los vestidores para cambiarse. Los chicos prácticamente tenían el mismo diseño de traje de baño que Ash, pero de colores que podrían compararlo con el de sus Bio-Armor, pero uno lo traia diferente.

"¿Y porque llevas calzón?" Le pregunta Rayan mientras ve que Dante lleva un speedor de color negro.

"No es un calzón... Es para que se me vea más deseable." Habla Dante y simplemente Yami, Satou y Arturo derraman una gota de sudor. Con el caso de Max, Rayan y Ash simplemente no entendieron el significado, aunque Light simplemente ignora el tema.

"¿Y las chicas? Que pasen las chicas." Habla Dante completamente emocionado y entonces simplemente siente un coscorrón en la cabeza. Al voltear nota que fue Ash.

"Ni se te ocurra." Le dice Ash completamente furioso y Dante suda.

"Em... es obvio que ella esta fuera." Le dice Dante mientras que se notaba miedoso.

"Eso espero." Le dice Ash.

"Tengo una duda líder... ¿Porque dejamos las Bio-Armor en el casillero para 12 personas?" Les pregunta Light mientras que Ash lo piensa un poco.

"Porque, simplemente nos merecemos un descanso por tanta peleas contra los liberadores. Es decir... Me agrada AR, pero a veces siento que si lo tengo cerca, Kage nos secuestrara para luchar nuevamente." Les da la razón Ash y todos asienten.

En la base de los liberadores, el mismo estaba sin su bufanda mientras parece que come algo rojo y luego estornuda.

"ACHUU." Estornuda fuerte y luego vuelve a dar una mordida a la cosa roja, que resulta que sale sangre mientras da la mordida. Pero a los segundos para Raishi.

"Oye Kage me ayudas a... ¿Que estas comiendo?" Le pregunta raishi mientras se acerca, pero cuando ve lo que come Kage, solo pone cara de asco.

"Dime que no estas comiendo 'eso'" Le pregunta Raishi mientras que espera que no sea eso.

"Charmander... ¿Quieres un poco?" Le pregunta Kage y Raishi solamente sale de ahí corriendo.

"Parece que no... Genial más para mí..." De ahí simplemente vuelve a darle otra mordida a ese charmander muerto, mastica un poco el pedazo y lo traga.

Mientras tanto con los portadores, llevaban con ellos unas toallas, paraguas y unas bolsas con botanas.

"Las chicas tardan..." Habla Max mientras se empieza a desesperar por el asunto de esperarlas.

"Esto... Ash como me veo..." Le pregunta Serena y Ash se voltea viéndola y se queda sonrojado. Serena vestía un bikini con faldita de color rojo y el top es de color negro, con unos listones rosados. Aliya vestía un buzo de mangas cortas y de color amarillo con detalles azules, aunque es un poco corto de las piernas. Ana tiene un bañador de color verde con la parte de la espalda descubierta y finalmente Crys viste un bañador de color blanco con detalles verdes y una faldita completamente.

"OH GOODNESS." De ahí Dante simplemente le da una hemorragia nasal y cae al suelo.

"... ... MIAAAAA." Grita Ash mientras que abraza a Serena y evita que alguien se acerque. Cosa curiosa ya que todos los fanes de Serena, por ser la reina de Kalos, se alejaron cuando vieron a Ash. Usualmente los fanboys matarían a Ash, pero recordando que el mismo es el campeón de Kalos y no solo eso, es demasiado fuerte, lo dejaron en paz.

"Tranquilo, ni que te la fuera a quitar." Le dice Dante, pero el mismo se encontraba acariciando el trasero de Ana y Crys. Al igual las dos gritaron, pero Crys, le dio una bofetada demasiado fuerte que lo tira al suelo.

"Oh, realmente lo siento Dante." Se disculpa Crys mientras que Dante solamente tenía los ojos en espiral.

"Arf arf arf..." De ahí simplemente vuelve a mover la pierna súbitamente.

"Bueno no importa, estamos aquí para divertirnos ¿no?" Le pregunta Max mientras que los demás asienten.

"Pues... A DIVERTIRNOS." Rayan fue el primero en gritar mientras que va a la playa. En esos momentos todos se van a la playa, pero antes eligen un espacio y todos dejan su toalla y también el paraguas y sus cosas ahí. También dejaron a sus pokémon libres para que se fueran a divertir por su cuenta.

Las primeras acciones de los chicos, fue que empezaron a entrar al mar, mientras que chapoteaban en el agua y también, cada quien hacia sus actividades diferentes. En el caso de Dante, fue a impresionar a tantas chicas como podía, pero terminaba o cacheteado o lograba conquistarla, pero la regaba con la foto que les tomaba. En el caso de Max y Rayan iban a la tienda a comprar chocolate y comérselo, para Satou simplemente se conformaba por ver a la gente que se llevaba genial por sus pokémon, como fue el caso de Ash, Serena, de todos los demás portadores en general. Light gustaba de estar tranquilo en su toalla y descansando. Todo estuvo genial hasta que pasa algo imprevisto.

"KYAAAAAAAA." Esta vez fue Serena la que grita.

"YO NO FUI." Grita Dante en el otro extremo y mira al suelo.

 _"Un bracier... O sí."_ Piensa Dante mientras que toma el bracier. Pero al instante nota que son de Serena.

"Asi que tú le quitas el bracier a mi prometida..." De ahí Dante simplemente voltea aterrado hacia atrás y ve a Ash completamente fastidiado.

"No, lo encontré hace un momento lo juro..." Le dice Dante aterrado y Ash le iba a pegar una cachetada, pero un destello naranja pasa rapido, salvando a Dante de una cachetada explosiva, pero después Ash solo se queda atónito.

"... Como se verán los senos de mi prometida?" Se pregunta Ash mientras que simplemente se lo imagina un poco y tiene una hemorragia nasal.

 _"Oh no... Se me está pegando lo de Dante... Maldito pervertido."_ Es todo lo que piensa Ash cuando toma el bracier y se dirige a Serena.

Cuando Ash se acerca a Serena, este empieza verla de cerca y nota que no tiene el bracier, lo que provoca una hemorragia nasal en él. Pero al igual que el destino de Dante, también pasa un destello naranja que lo secuestra, mientras que deja caer el bracier. Serena se voltea y ve su pieza de bikini y lo toma y sin que lo vea nadie se lo pone. Al igual ella vuelve a jugar con los demás portadores en el agua.

En el caso de los chicos, rápidamente empiezan a desaparecer. Light se queda dormido en su toalla y este lo secuestra el destello naranja. Mismo caso con Yami y Arturo que estaban jugando volleyball, también desaparecen misteriosamente.

"Sabes Rayan, da gusto encontrar a alguien que le guste el chocolate." Le dice Max mientras que compra una barra de chocolate y empieza a comérselo.

"Lo sé, ¿no lo crees sylveon?" De ahi Rayan le pregunta a su pokémon y ella asiente.

 **"Syll."** Dice sylveon emocionada y come una muestra de chocolate de Rayan.

"Aunque también me agrada a mí, ¿verdad Nik?" Le pregunta a su eevee y este asiente.

De ahí Max se voltea un momento y para cuando voltea a ver a Rayan, el mismo ya no se encontraba ahí.

"¿Pero qué rayos?" Se pregunta Max mientras ve que lo único que dejo fue a su sylveon, y la misma se veía preocupada. Cuando voltea ve que ahí estaba parado Yamabi, ya en su X-cross activada.

"TU..." Le dice Max y antes de que pueda hacer algo, es secuestrado por Yamabi.

 _"Espero que este plan funcione Kage..."_ Piensa Yamabi para sí mismo, mientras que se dirigía a su último objetivo, antes de atrapar las chicas.

 _"Que relajante es ver a los pokémon y personas divertirse."_ Piensa Satou para sí mismo mientras que volvía a su toalla y se acuesta. Pero luego se levanta y ve a Yamabi.

"Tuu... Leaf usa hoja aguda." Le ordena Satou y Leaf asiente mientras que su cola se prende en verde y golpea a Yamabi, pero este lo esquiva con un movimiento.

"Bien, bien, bien... Supongo que este será rápido." Con esto dicho, da un rapido movimiento y secuestra a Satou también, pero no se dio cuenta de que fue observado por Ana. La misma se va a advertir a sus compañeras.

"Chicas, chicas ahí un problema." Les dice Ana mientras que se acercaba a ellas.

"¿Que pasa Ana?" Le pregunta Crys.

"Ahi un liberador aquí y no es todo, secuestraron a los chicos y creo que vienen a por nosotras." Les dice Ana y entonces Aliya habla.

"En ese caso, habrá que ir por nuestras Bio-Armor. Vamos, los chicos están en problemas." Les dice Aliya y Serena asiente.

"De acuerdo, vamos por nuestras Bio-Armor." Con esto dicho por Serena, ellas se van a donde estaba el locker.

Una vez que llegaron al locker grande, se ve que cubría fácilmente 2 lockers familiares, ya que el paquete que compraron fue un locker de excursión para varias personas. Serena agarra la llave y abre el mismo, al hacerlo se ve que estaba todas sus cosas ahi y las Bio-Armor en el centro y dormidos. Después de esto las cuatro toman los modelos RA, KE, RG y XE y lo cierran nuevamente. Con esto solo salen, mientras que despiertan a sus Bio-Armor.

"XE, tenemos una emergencia." Le dice Serena al suyo.

"KE, es hora de la acción." Ahora Aliya se lo dice a su Bio-Armor.

"Mmm... ¿Ana ya es de hora de irnos?" Le pregunta RA a su portadora.

"..." Es lo único que dice RG, mientras que Crys lo entiende.

"Entendido Serena, vamos." Le dice XE mientras que solamente salen a donde estaban hace rato.

Pasa un rato y las cuatro se ponen a investigar un poco lo que sucede, hasta donde ellas sabían, estaban buscando, pero al final cuando intentaban buscar que había pasado. Buscaron por la primera hora, y no pudieron encontrar nada. Hasta que se reunieron otra vez, aparece Kage enfrente de ellas.

"Ok, ya me aburrí de verlas de un lado a otro buscando a los inútiles de sus compañeros, y como hoy no tengo las bolas de pelear hoy... Están en la cueva de haya." Les dice Kage mientras que apunta a una cueva que se encuentra a los lejos y cuando las chicas dejan de verlo, este solo desaparece.

"Ese tipo da miedo." Les dice Ana un poco asustada.

"No te preocupes Ana. Nos dijo lo que queríamos saber." Le dice RA y ella asiente.

"Bien, chicas... Vamos a ocultarnos y activemos nuestra X-cross." Les dice Serena y ellas asienten.

Determined eyes (megaman ZX: Advent OST)

"OK." Le gritan al mismo tiempo, mientras que son seguidas por sus Bio-Armor. Mientras que un adulto, solo estaba teniendo una hemorragia nasal y se desmaya, mientras que sale un charco de sangre. Una vez que las chicas se esconden detrás de una pared, empiezan con su proceso de transformación.

"Modelo KE." Aliya salta y da una vuelva en el aire y al aterrizar lo apunta hacia enfrente.

"Modelo RA." Ana lo agarra de un movimiento rápido y lo apunta al frente de ella.

"Modelo RG." Crys da un guiño y entonces de una forma graciosa lo pone enfrente de ella.

"Modelo XE." Grita Serena mientras que aprovecha que XE está enfrente de ella y lo agarra.

"Bio-link. Set on." De ahí los ojos brillan y aparecen textos blancos en la gema verde.

"Bio-link establecido. Preparando sistema. Configurando X-cross keldeo, rayquaza, regigigas, xerneas. En línea." Dicen todos los Bio-Armor al mismo tiempo y entonces la gema también empieza a brillar.

Un remolino de agua cubre a Aliya y al desaparecer Aliya y keldeo se fusionaron en la X-cross keldeo.

Ana se ve atrapada en un torbellino y al disiparse, está parado el X-cross rayquaza.

Varias lianas cubren el cuerpo de Crys y cuando se retiran del cuerpo, Crys ya tiene la X-cross regigigas encima.

Varias energías rosadas rodean a Serena y cuando su cuerpo las absorbe, solo ven que ella se transformó en la X-cross xerneas.

Una vez que se transformaron solamente ven la cueva y Aliya se adelante, mientras que empieza a correr en el agua. Se da cuenta que con su X-cross, puede dar un impulso mientras que parece que camina por el agua. Ana por su caso, ella empieza a volar y carga a Serena y Ana, mientras que también se dirigen a la cueva.

Unravel (Tokyo ghoul piano cover)

En la cueva, Yamabi simplemente se encuentra en la entrada, mientras que los demás portadores se encontraban atados.

"¿Y PARA QUE NOS ATAS AQUI?" Le pregunta Max realmente molesto.

"¿Que te propones?" Le pregunta Ash mientras intenta zafarse, pero no podía.

"Simplemente, quiero probar algo... Siendo sinceros, esto lo planeo Kage, yo solo hago lo que el planea." Le dice Yamabi y Satou duda.

 _"Claro Kage... Culpa a tus compañeros."_ Piensa Satou, mientras que recuerda lo que dijo de su abuelo.

"¿Y entonces porque haces esto?" Le pregunta Light mientras se empieza a molestar.

"Porque es un plan de él, para algo... Quiere investigar un poco a la portadora de XE." Le dice Yamabi y Ash se molesta.

"Que se aleje de ella, ella es mi novia y prometida." Le dice Ash molesto, pero Yamabi niega por completo.

"No es en ese sentido... Es algo personal." Le dice Yamabi y Ash simplemente se enoja.

Gunvolt theme (Azure Striker Gunvolt OST)

"DEJALOS LIBRES YAMABI." Le grita una voz y cuando se voltean, ven a Serena, Ana, Crys y Aliya en la entrada.

"Genial, Ahora empieza la pelea." Les dice Yamabi mientras que simplemente, se voltea a ellas.

 **"Venga Yamabi, son presa fácil."** Le dice Ho-oh mientras que Yamabi asiente.

"No creas que nos vencerás fácilmente. Nosotras te derrotaremos." Le dice Serena.

 **"Asi se habla Serena... Lo derrotaremos rapidamente."** Le dice xernas mientras que las demás portadoras también se ponen en posición de pelea.

Majora's mask boss theme (TLoZ: MM OST)

"Rapidez." De ahí aparecen varias estrellas y los dispara a todas las portadores, ellas los esquivan y Ana empieza con el primer golpe.

"Garra dragón." Lo manda hacia Yamabi, pero este lo esquiva volando y de ahí procede con otro ataque, esta vez usa llamarada. El ataque le da de lleno a Ana y simplemente se cubre de las llamas, de ahí Yamabi aprovecha y empieza a golpearla. Antes de que le dé un golpe de que la pueda derrumbar, solo escucha otro ataque.

"RAYO BURBUYA." De ahí, de la mano de Aliya aparecen varias burbujas disparadas a presión, que se dirige hacia Yamabi. El mismo, vuelve a aprovechar que puede volar y le golpean a Ana, pero lo bueno es que logra apagar el fuego, antes de que se haga violento.

 **"Es muy rápido. Aliya, ¿sabes qué hacer?"** Le pregunta keldeo a su portadora y ella se pone a pensarlo. De ahí vuelve a saltar hacia la pared y lo vuelve hacer una vez más, con esto logra ganar altura y se dirige hacia Yamabi. Después se da impulso para golpearlo, mientras que su mano se transforma en una espada de energía de color amarillo.

"ESPADA SANTA." De ahí lo golpea hacia Yamabi, pero el mismo aterriza mientras evita el golpe y Aliya solamente choca en la pared.

"Por favor, deja de esquivar los golpes. Desarme." De ahí Crys le da un golpe a Yamabi y logra quitarle una baya zreza. De ahí Yamabi empieza a volar y se dirige a hacia Crys a gran velocidad.

 **"Pájaro osado."** Habla Ho-oh mientras que a una velocidad impresionante, empieza a volar hacia Crys, pero su ataque fue interceptado por Serena.

"Gravedad." De ahí Serena estira la mano hacia Yamabi y el mismo cae al suelo, por el efecto de la gravedad. A continuación Yamabi sabía que ya no podía seguir volando.

"Poder pasado." De ahí Yamabi, aprovecha y aparecen varias rocas flotando y los dirige contra Serena, y de ahí procede a golpear a Serena, siendo este un golpe directo.

"SERENAAA... Maldición." Grita Ash preocupado, mientras que ve a su prometida sufrir.

"Estoy bien Ash... No te preocupes te sacaremos de aquí." Le dice Serena mientras que se levanta.

"Mi turno. FUEGO SAGRADO." Grita Yamabi, mientras que lanza este movimiento hacia las chicas, pero entonces Aliya decide usar un Advance move.

"Avivar, danza espada, anticipo. Advance move..." De ahí keldeo completa la frase mientras que Aliya simplemente toma posición.

 **"ESQUIVO PASADO."** De ahí espera un momento y cuando estaban a punto de darles, se mueven a una gran velocidad y estaban detrás de Yamabi listo para poder darle otro movimiento.

"ACUA COLA." Aliya gira un poco, mientras que golpea a Yamabi con su cola. Se da cuenta de que puede volar otra vez y entonces lo vuelve a hacer. De ahí Yamabi decide usar un advance move de su uso personal.

"Rapidez, poder pasado, paranormal. Advance move... ROCA AEREA." De ahí se materializan varias rocas y se dirigen a las portadores, golpeandolas directamente. Ana aprovecha que Yamabi está en el aire y junto a rayquaza atacan a Yamabi.

"GARRA DRAGON." De ahi golpea a Yamabi con el movimiento de tipo dragón y al final, ambos deciden recitar un advance move.

sorario days (Tengen toppa gurren lagan OST)

" **P** u **l** s **o** d **r** a **g** ó **n** , g **a** r **r** a **d** r **a** g **ó** n, **d** a **n** z **a** d **r** a **g** ó **n**... **A** d **v** a **n** c **e** m **o** v **e**... C **O** M **B** O **D** R **A** G **O** N." De ahí se dirigen con velocidad a Yamabi y empieza a darle varios golpeas con las garras, mientras se mueve a su alrededor, y las ultimas garras le da a las alas, haciendo que empiece a perder altitud. Antes de que pueda caer, Ana le dispara un fuerte pulso dragón y hace que violentamente vaya al suelo.

"Terminémoslo Serena." Le dice Crys, mientras que Serena la ve un momento y ella asiente.

"De acuerdo Crys... Enfoquémonos en este advance move..." Le dice Serena mientras que ambas empiezan a recitar un advance move.

"Pisotón, cuerpo pesado, fuerza bruta..." Crys menciona sus movimientos para usar su Advance move y Serena empieza el suyo.

"Rayo aurora, tajo umbrío, a bocajarro..." Ahora Serena menciona los suyos, mientras que Yamabi se empieza a parar despues del ataque de Ana.

"Advance move..." Habla la voz de xerneas, mientras que regigigas hace unos ruidos, presumiblemente preparando el advance move.

" **P** I **S** O **T** O **N** P **E** S **A** D **O**." De ahí Aliya levanta el pie y lo golpea violentamente hacia abajo, mientras que la tierra se agita un poco, haciendo que los portadores se desbalance un poco y Yamabi caiga al suelo nuevamente, mientras que se vuelve a levantar.

" **I** C **E** B **L** A **D** E." De ahí Serena crea una katana de hielo y se dirige hacia Yamabi. A gran velocidad, se mueve blandiendo su espada, mientras que cada golpe que da es preciso y con esto derrotan a Yamabi.

Paren la musica

"Lo pagaran la próxima vez." De ahí una sombra traga a Yamabi, mientras que descubren que Kage se los llevo de ahí.

"Lo logramos chicas." Le dice Aliya, mientras que desactivaba su X-cross y KE vuelve a flotar a su lado.

"Cierto... no lo habíamos logrado sin ti Ana." Le dice Crys mientras que abraza a Ana, mientras que ambas desactivaban su X-cross y Dante les toma una foto, a la par abrazadas.

"Cierto... buen trabajo a todas." Ahora es Serena quien las felicita y desactiva su X-cross.

"Bueno... ¿Y qué hacemos ahora?" Les pregunta Arturo, mientras que pone cara molesta de que lo secuestraran fácilmente.

"Ni idea... Ya sé, podríamos nadar hasta haya. El ultimo paga la comida." Les dice Aliya mientras que sale de la cueva y empieza a nadar hacia haya.

"EHHH NO SE VALE." Le grita Max mientras que también empieza a nadar y se dirige hacia la orilla, de ahí todos también empiezan a nadar hacia la orilla, pero las portadoras no se dieron cuenta de que Dante les tomaba una foto a su trasero, excepto a Serena.

"Serena... Me gusto lo que hicisteis hoy." De ahí Ash la besa en la boca, mientras que pone una mano a su cintura.

"Siendo sinceros... Ya que no hay nadie, n-no me molestaría si tocaras mi..." Antes de que Serena pueda seguir, la misma se sonroja, ya que su prometido le tocaba el trasero. Serena se sonroja aún más y Ash se da cuenta de lo que hace.

"Dante me empieza a pegar sus mañas... Debo de alejarme un poco de el... ¿Vienes Serena?" Le pregunta Ash a Serena y ella asiente.


	20. Trampa de pelicula

**emporada 1: La batalla de las Bio-Armor**

 **Capítulo 20: Trampa de películas**

 **Hola a todos, viendo con la votación, el ganador de su OVA es... Kage. Felicidades por sus votos y ahora dejare esto unas dos semanas, para dedicarme a escribir el OVA de 6000 palabras y también escribir cuatro mini-historias de los pokémon. En fin, sin más que decir que empiece esto a y puede que tarde un poco más, por la escuela y sus maquetas, proyectos, buriles, ETC...**

 **Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, de ser así haría canon este fanfic XD**

Normal: dialogo de las personas y narración

 **Negrita: pokémon hablando y también se usa en lo que tengo que dar anuncios y rellenos en el fic XD**

 _Cursiva: personas/_ ** _pokémon_** _pensando. También se usa en flashback_

Subrayado: Bio-Armor hablando. Música que se debe tocar. Se verá 2 veces, para continuar y parar. Esta opción es personal.

 **zardX: Cierto, para todos. Pues... ya vez hasta votantes por Kage. Alguien se dio cuenta XD... la verdad tomando en cuenta la actitud de Kenny le vendría bien el de Miles Edgeworth. Ok... ¿qué tiene que ver Bob en esto? Y mejor dicho tendremos Dante crujiente XD. ¿Ok? y entiendo.**

 **Torterrax-99: Ok será el de Kage... Siempre puede haber uno de la playa XD.**

 **Arturojeff: De hecho es canon. Cierto lo de Dante. La pistola... se destruyó. La verdad Kage podría hacerlo pero el desgraciado quiere 'divertirse' un poco, así que no lo hace. Ya se contó tu voto y la verdad yo no soy de los que les gusta hacer esperar así que... Me dedicare al OVA una vez que publique esto.**

 **CristA: Muy cierto XD. Y también quería mostrar algo y al fin tuve la oportunidad, aunque me acorde de los datos que me proporcionaste y lo puse... Ni idea... Sera inmortal XD, puede ser... Ya está tu voto registrado y también ganaste el súper-spoiler... aunque me gustaría decírtelo en secreto, pídemelo y por esta vez lo revelare a todos en general.**

 **baraka108: Cierto XD. Pues en una cueva :P, es más celoso que algunos de mis compañeros XD, aunque cierto, se les arruino.**

 **DarkSoldier41: A Ash lo contagiaron con el Dantitis grave XD... los que agarraron el chiste bien por ustedes, si no ni modo. O lo cagara pronto... No se veamos como salen las cosas.**

 **NikAssasins: Exacto, se le está pegando lo de Dante y tu voto ya fue contado. Cierto maldita Star... Y gracias de que te guste más y TAMBIEN AMO EL CHOCOLATE.**

 **Minato Yagami 17: La verdad... Si n.n. PA los entretuvo un rato y lo bueno no preguntó... Por la salud de unos... Serena no será yandere ¿o sí? Creo que es lo de Dante. Y descuida ya habrá más capítulos de pokémon después del**

 **cutesaralisa: Exacto XD. ¿O es que la lleno, pero no lo vimos porque cambie de escena?... No se XD.**

 **Para referencias de cómo son las Bio-Armor tanto en armadura como en piedra y también pueden consultar sus ataques además de sus advances moves. Visiten mi cuenta de DeviantArt, me pueden encontrar como 'tailsodinson'.**

* * *

Era de noche cuando unos portadores se encontraban reunidos para platicad de algo muy importante. Entre los portadores se encontraban Dante, Rayan, Max, Satou y Arturo. Lo curioso de los portadores fue que ahora, estaban cubiertos por una manta, haciendo que no se vean sus ropas y una gorra. Arturo en especial estaba sosteniendo una maleta negra, con una fachada misteriosa. El primero en hablar entre ellos fue Dante.

"Entonces... ¿Tienes el paquete?" Le pregunta Dante y Arturo asiente, mientras que levantaba la maleta. Una vez que lo abre sale una luz del mismo.

"Oh mi linterna." Habla Max mientras que agarra algo y resulta que realmente era una linterna, así que la guarda. Una vez que todos rueden los ojos, solamente ven lo que había en la maleta y lo cierran.

"Esta noche será épica... NOCHE DE PELICULASSSSS." De ahí todos se quitan la manta y ven también que todos estaban emocionados por la idea de una noche de películas.

"Y tenemos buenas... Tenemos la de dragon ball Z la batalla de los dioses, los vengadores era de ultron, noinbatman vs superman el origen de la justicia... Y más... La pasaremos de lujo esta noche." Habla Rayan mientras que ve la colección de películas que tiene.

"Iré por las palomitas... a proposito ¿qué paso con los demás?" Les pregunta Satou, mientras ven que solamente son cinco en el grupo.

"Déjame recordar... Aliya está entrenando para unas olimpiadas... si es que la invitan, Ash y Serena tienen una cita, Yami sigue en su salón de cómputo, al igual que Crys está en el jardín. Ana salió con una amiga llamada verónica y por ultimo... Light se fue a dormir temprano." Les dice Arturo mientras que recordaba a donde fue cada quien.

"Como sea... ¿Cuál veremos primero niños? Espero que una grosera y estúpida." Les dice GR mientras que ve la selección de películas.

"Como siempre eres grosero dino... ¿Que no tienes que flojear o algo?" Le pregunta LU mientras que GR se le avienta encima.

"TIENES UN PROBLEMA PAJARRACO." Le pregunta violento GR.

"Si... uno llamado GR." Le dice LU y este se molesta demasiado.

"A dejen de pelear ¿quieren?" Les pregunta ZE mientras que intenta separarlos.

"¿Que no podemos llevarnos bien todos?" Les pregunta ZY a las Bio-Armor en general.

"Em... mejor concentrémonos en las películas... Cual veremos Dante y espero que no tenga desnudos." Le dice PA mientras que Dante solo se pone a pensar en las opciones que tienen.

"No... ya se veamos la de quien carajos son los Grace." Les dice Dante y entonces todos buscan la película y la encuentran.

"De acuerdo veremos esa... ¿Quién trae las palomitas y las botanas?" Les pregunta Satou y Dante levanta la mano. De ahí Satou asiente y Dante se va a por las botanas para disfrutar la película.

"PA, acompáñame." Le dice su Bio-Armor y este asiente, así que se van a por las palomitas. Una vez que los portadores están solos, empiezan a preparar para empezar su noche de películas. Pasan unos diez minutos mientras espera que todo esté en orden, así que Arturo hace la pregunta final.

"¿Que falta?" Les pregunta y se escucha una voz.

"Falta que peleen conmigo otra vez." Esta voz resulta ser de Kage.

"Oh mierda..." Habla Satou mientras que ven como son absorbidos por la sombra de Kage nuevamente.

"Ehh chicos, lamento decirles pero las botanas se acabaron... Em... ¿Chicos?" Pregunta Dante mientras ve que ya no estaban ahí.

"Que paso, prometí que no tendria desnudos... Quizá un striptease pero nada más..." Habla Dante mientras que ve que nadie le responde, pero PA habla ahora.

"Escuchaste que Kage se los secuestro... Otra vez." Le habla PA y Dante ahora lo entiende.

"Ohhh... YO QUERIA IR." Habla Dante, pero PA rueda los ojos.

Majora's battle (TLoZ: MM OST) 

Mientras en una de las bases de los liberadores, de las regiones de Kanto y Johto, los mismos se encuentran en una habitación de entrenamiento lo que parece. Lo curioso de esta vez es que los portadores ven, es que esta vez no estaban rodeados por los típicos soldados que usualmente tenían una Bio-Armor con parecido a kyurem. Esta vez su apariencia es diferente, visten una especie de suéter color gris y unos pantalones de color azul celeste, con lo que parece botas de un verde marino y suelas blancas. Tienen un par de armaduras ligeras en los brazos, que llega hasta el hombro, con el lado izquierdo que se nota que tiene una ligera cuchilla de color azul, mientras que en el otro brazo no tiene modificaciones, además de que tienen unas correas en los hombros de un gris más fuerte. Tienen un casco de color azul cielo, con la parte de la frente dibujada de color verde marino y el visor del casco de color rojo. También portan una pistola con el mango café y el cañón cuadrado de color morado. Usualmente se les podía distinguir de hombres y mujeres por el hecho de que las mujeres tienen el cabello largo o también se le notan los atributos. Cuando los portadores despiertan, ellos los apuntan con la pistola.

"¿Dónde estamos?" Pregunta ZY mientras que mira a todos estas personas.

"Ni idea..." Le dice Rayan mientras que ve a demás portadores.

"Estamos jodidos ¿verdad?" pregunta GR mientras ve que estos nuevos soldados, están apuntándolos.

"No se la verdad GR... Pero me gustaría que no fuera así." Le dice Satou mientras ve que efectivamente están rodeados.

"Maldición... ¿En que pensó Kage esta vez?" Pregunta ZE mientras ve a la cantidad de solados que lo rodean esta vez.

"¿Porque no atacan?" Les pregunta Max mientras que se voltea a ellos.

"Arturo, ¿sabes que podemos hacer?" Le pregunta LU a su portador y antes de que diga algo, él se levanta y se dirige hacia uno de estos soldados. Cuando Arturo lo golpea, el esquiva el golpe y le dispara, pero sorpresivamente el disparo lo paraliza y lo tira al centro. De ahí Rayan no lo piensa dos veces y se pone a revisar su herida. Aunque atravesó efectivamente la piel, la bala no tenía intenciones de matarlo, más bien de paralizarlo. Con el entrenamiento que recibió para ser un médico, el intenta tapar la herida, cosa que pudo lograr por el momento.

"Veo que ya conocieron a las nuevas caras de E.L.M.D.U. Los espías." Les habla Kage mientras que los espías, parecían reaccionar a él.

"Señor ¿cuáles son sus órdenes?" Les pregunta uno de estos espías y Kage contesta.

"Vamos a divertirnos un poco... ¿Saben qué? Díganme ¿cuántos son?" Les pregunta Kage y uno de ellos asiente.

"Solo treinta y dos, señor." Le contesta el mismo espía y Kage se pone a hacer cuentas.

"Entonces, esto queda así. Les daremos a nuestros amigos algo de tiempo para que corran, cuando diga ustedes se dividirán en equipo de ocho para que lo cacen." Le contesta Kage y el espía solamente levanta las manos.

"Está bien señor... ¿Dejamos que corran ahora?" Le pregunta el espía, mientras que otros espías empiezan a hacer espacio para dejarlos correr.

"Si..." Una vez dicho esto, los portadores no desperdician la oportunidad y toman respectivas Bio-Armor y corren un mismo camino.

Con los mismos, los cuatro se encontraban corriendo de la trampa de Kage.

"Maldita sea... corran, no tenemos tiempo." Les dice Rayan mientras que corren de todos los espías y también esperaban que no fueran cazados.

"Lo sé... Tenemos que hallar la salida y pronto... No quiero morir aquí." Habla Max mientras que simplemente suelta unas lágrimas.

"No moriremos aquí, sobreviviremos cueste lo que cueste." Les dice Arturo mientras que sigue corriendo.

"Odio decir esto pero... Concuerdo con lo que dicen. No me gusta seguir órdenes, que no sean de Ash, pero... Si queremos vivir, tenemos que seguir tus indicaciones." Le dice Satou y los demás piensan en un plan.

"Si tan solo tuviéramos a nuestros pokémon, no estaríamos en esta situación..." Se queja Satou en la situación comprometida en la que se metían.

"Lo sé pero... Esto haremos... Si vamos los cuatro juntos, nos superaran en número pero... Si uno va solo, los demás podríamos emboscarlos." Les dice Arturo y Satou habla ahora.

"Cierto y de ahí nos podríamos deshacer de algunos de ellos, luego podría ser otro y nos libraremos de todos esos treinta y dos espías." Habla Satou ahora, mientras que Rayan toma la palabra.

"¿De dónde aprendieron a pensar así?" Les pregunta Rayan asombrado de su plan.

"Aprendimos este tipo de cosas en clase." Hablan Arturo y Satou al mismo tiempo y se miran.

"Entonces tendremos un plan... ¿Quién será el primero?" Habla ZE mientras que miran a GR.

"Dino, tú y tu portador nos harán el honor." Le dice LU mientras que GR empieza a gritar.

"Y PORQUE NOSOTROS, PAJARRACO." Le grita completamente molesto.

"Eres demasiado fuerte, creo que los derrotarías." Le habla LU, pero ZY interviene.

"Ya ya... No hay necesidad de pelear." Les habla ZY y ZE habla ahora.

"ZY tiene razón ahora par de bocazas. Si no cooperan, nos comerán vivo." Les dice ZE mientras que les revela la verdad y ellos solamente miran para otra parte.

"Supongo que tienes razón... Está bien... Empecemos con esto." Les dice GR y entonces los demás se esconden con su Bio-Armor.

"De acuerdo GR... EHH MALDITOS ESPIAS, ¿QUE ESPERAN?" Pregunta Satou con la voz alta, pero para su sorpresa, ve que los espías aparecen rodeándolo, siendo los ocho que ordeno Kage. Para cuando se da cuenta, ve que él estaba rodeado.

Boss Battle (Azure Striker Gunvolt OST)

"No tengo miedo, vengan ataquen." Les dice Satou y los espías empiezan a disparar, mientras que Satou los esquiva y se dirige contra ellos, mientras que el mismo golpea a uno. El mismo espía empieza a usar la cuchilla corta de su brazo y empieza a atacarlo, Satou se agacha esquivando el ataque y le asesta un uppercut. De ahí simplemente ve que todavía hay siete espías más en la ronda y ahora todos empiezan a su dirección. Satou sabía que tiene buenos reflejos, pero los mismos no servían para esquivar las balas de los espías.

Antes de que pueda seguir peleando, nota que dos de ellos caen por Max, que sostenía una varilla de metal y Arturo que les golpeo en la nuca, dejándolo inconsciente. De ahí solamente faltaban cinco más y ellos empezaban a disparar. De ahí Max vio algo redondo en el suelo y lo levanta, mientras que con eso se defendía de los ataques. De ahí el empieza a acercarse a un espía y empieza a golpearlo con la varilla de metal, mientras que el mismo retrocedía. Arturo por su parte, el desvía las dos pistolas con sus manos y los golpea, de ahí él manda una patada que derriba a ambos guardias. Después remata a uno con una patada de hacha y al otro le golpea el estómago. En el caso de Satou, el agarra a uno de la muñeca y le retira la pistola y golpea la cara, él toma la pistola y dispara al otro, dejándolo inconsciente por una bala somnífera. Solamente ven que los 3 lograron derrotar al primer grupo de 8 personas y se alegran por su logro.

Paren la música

"Estuvo difícil." Habla Rayan mientras que aparece.

"¿Porque no peleaste?" Le pregunta Satou mientras que se veía molesto.

"Lo siento pero... Yo no sé pelear." Le dice Rayan mientras que se soba la nuca.

"Como sea... Mejor emboscar a los demás, para poder irnos de aquí." Les dice ZY mientras que los demás asienten.

"Antes que nada... Toma..." Le habla Arturo a Rayan mientras que le da una pistola, perteneciente a uno de los espías que derrotaron hace rato. De ahí asienten y se van a otro punto a emboscarlos.

Pasa el tiempo justo y ya pasaron Arturo y Max, dejando a Rayan al último en ser emboscado. Buscan otro punto y ahora es Rayan quien tiembla de miedo.

"Odio esto... Pero... SERE FUERTE COMO SEIYA." Habla con pasión, mientras que se auto-induce confianza.

 _"Nunca cambiara..."_ Piensa Arturo mientras que solo ve a Rayan.

"¿Crees que es otaku?" Le pregunta LU mientras que Arturo levanta los hombros.

"Ni idea... Más bien friki..." Habla Arturo, mientras que no lo sabe.

"Como sea... quédense callados, maldita sea..." Habla GR mientras que mira 'molesto' a los demás.

Boss Battle (Azure Striker Gunvolt OST)

"Shhh, ahí vienen." Les dice Satou y los demás solamente observan la escena. Ahí ven que Rayan empieza a disparar a los espías de una forma torpe, pero cuando ven que va a ser derrotado, Max interviene y usa la varilla de metal para darle un tajo a uno, Max por su parte usa la tapa metálica como escudo para protegerse de las balas mientras que se acerca a uno. Una vez que se acerca a él, lo golpea con la varilla de metal, pero el espía recibe el primer golpe, más el segundo salta y queda detrás de él y le da un corte con la cuchilla, dándole un corte en la espalda y empieza a derramar sangre.

Sadness and sorrow (Naruto OST)

"NOOOOOOO." Grita Rayan sorprendido y empieza a disparar con la pistola. De ahí solamente ve que quedan cinco más y Arturo y Satou decidieron atacar a los cinco espías restantes, para que Rayan pueda tratar sus heridas.

"Por favor Max, no te mueras." Le dice Rayan mientras que empieza a revisar su herida.

"No te preocupes Rayan... Estaré bien..." Dice Max mientras que cierra los ojos.

"..." Rayan empieza a respirar profundamente y empieza a revisar la herida. Respira profundamente ya que nota que la herida no fue lo suficientemente profundo para dejarlo en coma o muerto. Así que simplemente toma una aguja con hilo y empieza a coserlo, haciendo que Max suelte unos gemidos de dolor.

"Estoy mejor..." Le dice Max mientras que se levanta y su Bio-Armor solo se avienta hacia él.

Unravel (Tokyo ghoul piano cover)

"Niño me tenías preocupado... No vuelva a hacer eso." Le dice ZE mientras que se notaba preocupado.

"¿Estas preocupado?" Le pregunta Max y ZE niega el asunto completamente.

"No... Como sea, ya terminaron de derrotar a los últimos espías... Ahora falta Kage." Le dice ZE, pero Arturo habla.

"Algo no cuadra... Si son como los soldados, ¿dónde están sus Bio-Armor?" Pregunta Arturo, pero LU habla.

"No te preocupes Arturo, es mejor sin sus Bio-Armor." Le dice LU y Arturo asiente completamente.

"Cierto... Hubiera sido más problemático." Le dice Arturo.

"Ok Kage, ya jugamos tu jueguito ahora regrésanos a nuestra mansión." Le dice GR molesto.

"GR, será mejor tomarnos las cosas un poco calmado." Le dice ZY, pero él no está de acuerdo.

"Está bien saldré." Les dice la voz de Kage nuevamente y sale de la sombra de Max. El mismo se veía con su Bio-Armor listo para atacar.

Majora's battle (TLoZ: MM OST)

"¿Listo Kage?" Le pregunta YV y el mismo asiente.

"Si... Modelo YV." Da una palmada y en la mano izquierda, se encuentra su Bio-Armor.

"Bio-link. Set on." De ahí la gema verde empieza a reaccionar con los textos blancos.

"Bio-link establecido. Preparando sistema. Configurando X-cross yveltal. En línea." La gema y ojos empiezan a brillar.

La sombra de Kage se va del cuerpo del mismo y se convierte en un aro y se posiciona encima de Kage mientras desciende lentamente, cubriendo la parte que pasa. Cuando la sombra vuelve a su posición original, solamente se ve al X-cross yveltal.

"Vamos chicos, podemos hacerlo mejor. ¿Listos?" Pregunta Rayan.

"Sii." Responden los demás portadores, con una voz seria.

Determined eyes (megaman ZX: Advent OST)

"Modelo GR." Se acerca a los demás Satou y lo pone enfrente de él.

"Modelo LU." Arturo por su parte lo levanta al cielo y lo apunta enfrente de él.

"Modelo ZE." Max da una vuelta y lo pone enfrente de él.

"Modelo ZY." Habla Rayan mientras levanta su Bio-Armor al cielo.

"Bio-link. Set on." Gritan todos al mismo tiempo y los ojos brillan y también aparecen textos blancos en la gema verde.

"Bio-link establecido. Preparando sistema. Configurando X-cross groudon, lugia, zekrom, zygarde. En línea." Dicen todos los Bio-Armor al mismo tiempo y entonces la gema también empieza a brillar.

Una roca cubre a Satou y al romperla se nota que fue obra de la X-cross groudon.

Una esfera de agua cubre completamente a Arturo y cuando se libera pasa al X-cross lugia.

Varios rayos de electricidad cubren el cuerpo de Max hasta desaparecer y cuando los rayos dejan el cuerpo de Max, este ya tiene la X-cross zekrom activada.

Varios átomos de telurio cubren el cuerpo de Rayan y cuando se retiran se ve al X-cross zygarde en su lugar.

Despues de que se transformaran, solamente ven a Kage con una posición de pelea. De ahi Kage empieza a volar y se abalanza a ellos usando las garras de la armadura.

Majora's mask boss theme (TLoZ: MM OST)

"Cúbranse." Grita zekrom, mientras que los portadores solamente dan un giro, esquivando el ataque. Después, Arturo y Max empiezan a volar y Arturo empieza con el primer movimiento.

"Paz mental." Cierra los ojos y cuando los abre, se nota que se ve más calmado de lo que parecía al principio. De ahí empieza a golpear a Kage, en una batalla aérea, seguido de Max.

 **"TRUENO."** Grita zekrom y Max levanta la mano, mientras que iba directo hacia Kage, pero al último momento, pone a Arturo, y este recibe el ataque por completo.

"Alarido." Kage se dirige hacia Max y usa el movimiento de tipo siniestro en él. Con el sonido que produce, deja desorientado a Arturo y Kage se dirige a tierra.

"Tajo umbrío." Se acerca a Satou y le pega con un corte oscuro, de ahí Satou decide contraatacar.

"MACHADA." Golpea a Kage, pero el golpe no es demasiado efectivo, como para afectarle. Pero Satou decidió usar sus garras y empieza a golpearlo. Satoudecide darle un golpe en el pecho cerca del reactor ark, pero da un salto invertido, esquivando el ataque.

"TORMENTA ARENA." Grita Rayan mientras que truena los dedos y se desatan una tormenta de arena. Para Kage era imposible de ver, así que decidió despejarla por su cuenta.

 **"Vendaval."** Grita yveltal y a su alrededor se crean varias corrientes de aire, haciendo que la tormenta se despeje.

 **"Maldición..."** Maldice zygarde, al ver que no fue efectivo.

 **"Max intentemos un advance move."** Le dice zekrom, pero Max niega.

"No... Todavía no..." Le dice Max mientras niega, y decide acercarse a tierra, para atacarlo mejor.

"Colmillo rayo." De ahí usa sus garras y las junta con Kage, mientras que una corriente eléctrica rodea su cuerpo. El empieza a volar y decide usar mofa en Max. El movimiento funciona ya que Max se enfurece.

"TEAAAAAAA." Max empieza a golpear y decide usar furia dragón en el. El movimiento se dispara con una energía azul, que le llega a Kage, pero el mismo parece no afectarle mucho.

"Pulso... Dra... GOOON." De ahí Rayan decide usar el movimiento de tipo dragón, mientras que imitaba la forma de lanzar un kame hame ha. El ataque le da de lleno a Kage y cae al suelo nuevamente.

"Bien, Poder pasado." Satou golpea al suelo y se levantan varias rocas, que golpean a Kage. El simplemente recibe el impacto de lleno y todavía decide atacarlo.

"Aquí vamos vozarrón." De ahí Max suelta ese movimiento y le da directamente a Kage, mientras que queda aturdido por el sonido del ataque.

"Mi turno... AEROCHORRO." Arturo decide terminar mientras que lanza el ataque característico de lugia, cosa que le da de lleno. Mientras que queda impactado en la pared, los demás portadores se acercan a el mientras que piensan el próximo ataque.

 **"¿Creen que sea seguro?** " Pregunta lugia mientras que ve a Kage que no se mueve.

 **"No estoy seguro... Pero algo no me gusta.** " Les dice zygarde.

 **"Ahh vamos, lo derrotamos. ¿No podemos conformarnos con eso?"** Les pregunta groudon.

 **"Es por eso... ¿realmente lo derrotamos?"** Les pregunta zekrom y ven que Kage empieza a moverse.

 **"¿Realmente creen que nos derrotaron? Piénsenlo dos veces."** les dice yveltal, mientras que Kage y el empiezan a preparar un advance move.

Unravel (Tokyo ghoul piano cover)

"Respiro, hyperrayo, anulación... Advance move... INTERCAMBIO DE DAÑOS." Kage dispara un hiperrayo hacia Rayan y este empieza a sentirse más débil, mientras que en el caso de Kage, empieza a recuperarse rápidamente.

"Muchas gracias, necesitaba eso... Ahora, ALA MORTIFERA." De ahí Kage dispara el movimiento hacia los demás portadores, pero el que más le afecta es a Rayan, porque Kage le transfirió su daño, que era colosal. Una vez que ellos caen derrotados, Kage se ve listo para matarlos.

"Bien... termino el juego... Empezare contigo." Habla Kage mientras que toma a Rayan, pero el sonríe.

"Enrosque... Atadura... Camuflaje..." Rayan empieza a cargar el ataque, pero está demasiado débil como para seguir, así que zygarde termina lo que el empezó.

sorario days (Tengen toppa gurren lagan OST)

 **"Advance move... ATADURA VENTAJOSAA."** De donde está parado Kage, salen dos especies de cadenas que atrapan a Kage y su energía lentamente es transferida a Rayan.

"AHORA CHICOS." Grita Rayan mientras que ellos asienten y empiezan a cargar sus advance move.

 **"Rayo solar, disparo lodo, descanso..."** Habla groudon mientras carga una energía amarilla en su mano izquierda.

 **"Rapidez, poder pasado, ataque aéreo..."** Ahora es el turno de lugia y levanta la mano derecha hacia arriba.

 **"Garra dragón, rayo, cuchillada..."** Ahora es el turno de zekrom y junta las manos como si estuviera sosteniendo algo.

"ADVANCE MOVE..." De ahí los portadores dicen la frase y desatan el advance move.

" **F** U **E** G **O** D **E** S **U** R **T** U **R**." Gritan Satou y groudon mientras que disparan un torbellino de fuego hacia Kage, en su paso el suelo que toca se hace lodo. El ataque lo golpea de lleno, mientras que impacta en la pared.

" **M** E **T** E **O** R **I** T **E** B **A** R **R** A **G** E." Arturo empieza a volar y se materializan varias rocas con una energía blanca, que golpean a Kage y el ataque le da de lleno.

Antes de que pueda hacer nada, Max vuela hasta llegar a Kage y desata su advance move.

" **T** H **U** N **D** E **R** B **O** L **T** L **A** N **C** E." Se materializa una lanza de electricidad y le da a Kage un golpe con el mismo y termina con una estocada, haciendo que escupa sangre.

"Bien jugado... Me divertí mucho, hasta la próxima." Con esto dicho Kage desactiva su X-cross y con su mano hace que la sombra de los portadores se lo traguen, dejándolo solo.

Unravel (Tokyo ghoul piano cover)

 _"... Kokomi..."_ Kage lo piensa mientras que recuerda a esta persona misteriosa.

"Ok Kage... Es hora de irnos." Le dice YV y el asiente, mientras que usa las sombras para teletransportarse a la base principal.

Paren la música 

De regreso con los portadores, se encontraban afuera de la mansión, mientras se ve que es de día. El primero en despertar es Rayan, mientras que al abrirlos ve a los otros ocho portadores rodeándolos.

"¿Están bien chicos?" Les pregunta Ash y le da la mano a Rayan.

"Si... Eso creo..." Habla Rayan mientras que se notaba mareado.

"Descuiden, lo peor paso." Le dice Serena, mientras que lo consolaba.

"¿Arturo estas bien?" Le pregunta Crys a su compañero.

"Eso c-creo..." Lo decía mientras que mostraba sus ojos en espiral.

"Te dieron una paliza ¿eh? ME DEJARON SOLO." Le grita Dante y el solamente se despierta y empieza a discutir con él.

"¿Satou no te paso nada?" Le pregunta Ana mientras se acercaba al mismo.

"N-no... Solo quiero dormir." De ahí simplemente se duerme y Ana lo anima a irse a la cama, pero Yami habla.

"Déjalo Ana. Si no quiere, solamente dejémoslo solo." Le dice Yami y ella asiente.

"¿Estas bien Max?" Le pregunta Light a su compañero, pero él no responde.

"Quizá... con un poco de chocolate..." Habla Aliya mientras que saca una barra de chocolate, haciendo que Max se despierte y se lo coma.

"CHOCOLATEEEE." Max simplmente empieza a devorárselo.

"Elegido, me alegra que todos estén bien." Le dice AR a Ash y este empieza a hablar con él.

"Lo sé... Pero parece que lograron sobrevivir, sin nosotros." Le dice Ash, pero Rayan da un anuncio importante.

"Por cierto... Tienen espías." Les dice Rayan y los portadores con sus Bio-Armor tienen los ojos en blanco.

"¿¡QUE!?" Es todo lo que preguntan.


	21. Los lideres atacan

**Temporada 1: La batalla de las Bio-Armor**

 **Capítulo 21: Los líderes atacan**

 **Sé que ya han pasado dos semanas desde que actualice, mas valió de pena, ya que puse al día al spin-off XD... Y si les gusto el capítulo anterior... Pues este no solo será jodidamente épico y asegurado que pondría en novato al autor del fic más épico de pokémon más reciente, ya que también será completamente emotivo. Para los que no sepan ya subí el OVA, lo pueden ver en mi perfil y también subí nuevo cap del Spin-Off**

 **Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, de ser así haría canon este fanfic XD**

Normal: dialogo de las personas y narración

 **Negrita: pokémon hablando y también se usa en lo que tengo que dar anuncios y rellenos en el fic XD**

 _Cursiva: personas/ **pokémon** pensando. También se usa en flashback_

Subrayado: Bio-Armor hablando. Música que se debe tocar. Se verá 2 veces, para continuar y parar. Esta opción es personal.

 **zardX: Cierto, lo podrían... Aunque creo que la tortura es más que suficiente. Esto... Creo que podría ser, en el próximo capítulo de "el mouse lawyer" no se... siento que ahí sería mejor darle su debut de Kenny Edgeworth. Si te refieres a un capitulo ahora si de convivencia… Pues... Está bien después del próximo daré la relación de hermandad. Aún está en proceso, pero la personalidad ya está hecha, así que puede que este pronto en el fic.**

 **Minato Yagami 17: De hecho acaban de terminar el entrenamiento de los espías, aunque solamente tienen el básico. Así que técnicamente aun están en entrenamiento, pero sí que plantaron un momento de terror. Por su momento, tienes razón, ya les toca a los líderes. Exacto *me siento junto a ti con una cerveza y unos nachos* ¿quieres?**

 **NikAssasins: Muchas gracias n.n. ¿Enserio? mis condolencias y Max, ya organizamos el cómo salvarte.**

 **Arturojeff: Cierto lo que dices, pero esta vez será un buen capitulo n.n y aún falta que se presente su Bio-Armor. Cierto, pero no todos podían tener mucho de pelea... Pero si se llevan uno de esas pistola, Rayan podría usarlo para su favor y así los secundarios son los que pelean XD. Aunque es cierto, me di cuenta en las descripciones y decidí usarlo. Por como sea es cierto, fue emotivo, pero mejor te diré que lo leas XD.**

 **DarkSoldier41: Ya se no a la piratería... En el fic, todas las películas que se estrenaron, ya tuvieron su etapa de fama XD. Cierto, pobre dante y lo bueno que no los**

 **cutesaralisa: Y yo tengo una idea aún mejor... Así que aquí esta, espero que lo disfrutes como siempre.**

 **CristA: Te entiendo... Por las clases yo ya no escribo para cada tres días T.T. Cierto y creo que también se me hizo gracioso el ponerlo. La verdad que raro ¿verdad? Más bien estaban aterrados por ver a tantos rodeándolos. Es el turno de Fuyu y de Giovanni pelear. Siendo sinceros, ya te di tu spoiler.**

 **Para referencias de cómo son las Bio-Armor tanto en armadura como en piedra y también pueden consultar sus ataques además de sus advances moves. Visiten mi cuenta de DeviantArt, me pueden encontrar como 'tailsodinson'.**

* * *

Battle! Trainer (Pokémon XY OST)

Era un nuevo día con los portadores y ellos se encontraban tranquilamente dormidos. Todo era paz y tranquilidad en la mansión, hasta que se escucha un ruido. Este ruido es provocado por una pelea pokémon, que surge afuera.

 _"Juro que matare a Gorem, si se pelea con el garchomp de Aliya."_ Se queja mentalmente Dante, mientras que sale de la cama. Cuando lo hace ve que están peleando Ash y Light en una pelea pokémon, de réferi es sorpresivamente Yami.

"Charizard, usa lanzallamas." Le ordena Ash a su pokémon y este asiente. Se acerca al lucario de Light y usa lanzallamas, mientras que recibe el impacto de lleno.

"Link... Usa velocidad extrema." Ordena Light y este asiente, mientras que se mueve a gran velocidad. Cuando se da cuenta, nota que golpea a charizard desde abajo. Con esto, notan que Link está realmente cansado.

"Me impresionas Light." Le dice Ash secándose el sudor.

"Gracias Ash... Terminemos esto. Link, ¡mega evoluciona!." Light presenta su mega-pulsera y mega-evoluciona a Link. Después solamente se ve a mega-lucario.

"Mi turno... Charizard... Mega-evoluciona." Ash también presiona la piedra activadora y su charizard mega-evoluciona a mega-charizard X.

"AURA ESPERA." Light ordena a Link y este empieza a cargar un aura esfera.

"Charizard, usa carga dragón." También Ash ordena y su pokémon empieza a cargar energía.

Pasa un momento y Link lanza el aura esfera hacia charizard. Pero en el último momento, charizard esquiva el aura esfera y se dirige hacia el mientras que se transforma en un dragón azul. Lo golpea directo y con esto derrota a Link.

"Link ya no puede continuar, por lo consiguiente charizard y Ash son los ganadores." Les dice Yami y Ash festeja. Cuando Dante voltea a otra parte, el nota como es que los demás portadores estaban viendo la batalla pokémon emocionados del combate visto.

Paren la música

"Genial Ash, digno de un campeón." Dice Crys en el sentido de admiración.

"¿Verdad que si?" Le pregunta Serena, mientras que sonríe hacia su prometido.

"Elegido, ¿que no hay otras cosas que hacer?" Le pregunta AR, pero Ash niega rotundamente.

"No te preocupes AR, ya pasaron cinco días desde el evento de Max, Rayan, Arturo y Satou." Le dice Ash, pero desearía no haber dicho eso.

"YO QUERIA IR." Les grita Dante desde la puerta y los portadores solo voltean a verlo. Pero después escuchan unos sonidos de balas y los portadores Serena, Rayan, Aliya, Max, Crys, Arturo, Ana y Satou se quedan dormidos.

Crimson Weapons (Etrian odyssey untold FM)

"SERENAAAA." Gritan Ash y la modelo XE al mismo tiempo, mientras que van a socorrerla, pero antes de que algo pase, aparecen los espías frente a ellos.

"¿Ustedes deben de ser los espias no?" Le pregunta Ash fastidiado.

"Si... fuimos enviado por Giovanni para secuestrarte... Y a eso venimos." Le dice el espía mientras que apunta a Ash, pero su pokémon, y los otros tres líderes de los equipos de los portadores se interponen en el camino.

"Está bien... Sera por las malas." Habla otro espía y lanza una granada, liberando un gas blanco y los cuatro portadores consientes huelen el gas y empiezan a toser.

"Link... regresa..." Habla Light antes de quedarse inconsciente.

"Ustedes dos regresen..." También Ash se empieza a quedar inconsciente y regresa a sus dos pokémon, charizard y pikachu a sus pokeball. Lo último que ve antes de desmayarse, fue el cómo simplemente se quedan inconscientes por el gas a Dante y a Yami.

Paren la música

Pasan unas horas y los portadores se despiertan en una especie de sala grande. Esta sala es una especie de base como en la que llegaron por primera vez. La sala en la que estaban hacia inutiles la Bio-Armor, ya que los mismos tienen los ojos grises.

"¿No puede ser? ¿Otra vez?" Pregunta Dante realmente molesto, de ver a su Bio-Armor. El modelo PA junto con las demás Bio-Armor se encuentran inactivas por el momento.

"RE... Responde reshiram..." Habla preocupado Light, al ver a su Bio-Armor en el mismo estado.

"No me jodas KY... Habla..." Ahora el que habla es Yami.

"AR... A ERREEEEEEE." Ash grita preocupado, pero cuando ven a su alrededor, se encienden las luces, mostrando las paredes de un color gris y también se ve que estaban rodeados de varios espías y soldados.

Majora's battle (TLoZ: MM OST) 

"Bienvenidos a la base de E.L.M.D.U. Nuevamente." Habla una voz y cuando se dan cuenta, vieron que se trata de Giovanni y a su lado se encontraba Fuyu, con su actitud fría.

"Que quieres ahora?" Pregunta Dante completamente furioso

"Matarlos, bien chicos... Fuyu dales la señal." Ordena Giovanni y ella asiente.

"Ataquen..." Es todo lo que dice y los espías tanto los soldados empiezan a disparar hacia los portadores. Los mismos a duras penan logran esquivar las balas y se van a esconder en la pared.

"Maldición..." Dice Ash molesto, pero Light le da una idea.

"Esto Ash... Podemos usar los pokémon." Le dice Light y el asiente.

"Buena idea..." Le dice Ash y saca dos pokeball, Dante. Yami y Light saca una pokeball. Cuando eligen a sus pokémon estos resultan ser pikachu, hawlucha, Lucas, sceptile Y serperior.

"Bien chicos... Es hora de atacar." Habla Ash y Light asiente mientras que saca su espada nuevamente.

"Tres... Dos... Uno... AHORAAAA." Grita Dante mientras que los portadores salen de su escondite y se dirigen hacia todos los soldados y espías. Cada uno estuvo a su ordenando a su pokémon que movimiento usar y ellos obedecían. Los portadores no tendrían soldados, pero tiene a sus fieles pokémon para pelear.

Boss Battle (Azure Striker Gunvolt OST)

"Pikachu usa impactrueno, hawlucha usa golpe karate." Ordena Ash y sus pokémon obedecen

 **"PI~KAA."** Pikachu suelta una gran cantidad de electricidad hacia unos soldados, mientras que hawlucha prepara sus alas y se dirige a un espía y aplica este movimiento, haciendo que ellos salgan volando.

"Usa lluevehojas." Ordena Light a serperior y ella asiente, mientras que de su boca empieza a materializar un tornajo hecho de hojas.

 **"SERPEE."** Grita mientras libera el movimiento y da a espías y soldados por igual. Aun así ellos siguen disparando y Light logra acercarse a uno y lo ataca con la espada. Pero el espía aplica la cuchilla de su codo y contraataca con el mismo.

"LUCAS, GARRA METAL." Le dice Dante mientras que intenta evadir las balas puestas por los espías y soldados. Los mismos se ve que llevan más ventaja por el terreno, así que espera que su pokémon libre el camino.

 **"ROAAAAAAR."** Su pokémon se acerca a gran velocidad hacia unos soldados y aplica la garra metal, siendo curioso ya que rompió su armadura, pero las mismas se recuperaban rápidamente.

La pelea se alargó mucho tiempo, pero al final de cuentas los portadores empiezan a ganar poco a poco territorio, hasta que Giovanni decidió dejar a Fuyu participar. Conociendo previamente que Fuyu es completamente inderrotable, los portadores solamente deciden sacar su carta de triunfo.

"LUCAS..." Habla Dante, mientras que Yami también hace lo mismo por su pokémon.

"SCEPTILE..." Ahora los dos gritan, mientras que Yami muestra una mega-pulsera y Dante un brazalete azul con una piedra activadora incrustada.

"MEGA-EVOLUCIONEN." De ahí ellos mega-evolucionan a sus pokémon.

"Sceptile usa pulso dragón." Ordena Yami y ella asiente, mientras que prepara el movimiento de tipo dragón y lo apunta hacia Fuyu.

 **"SCEEEP."** Grita la pokémon hacia ella. Pero antes de que pueda tocarla, da un salto rápido hacia un lado y esquiva el movimiento definitivamente.

"Maldición..." Dice Yami cuando ve que la táctica fallo, pero cuando ve a otra parte, ve que había una especie de consola. No lo pensó dos veces y se dirige a la máquina.

"Yami, este no es momento de estar en la computadora." Le dice Dante mientras que esquiva otro movimiento, y antes de que una bala le dé, el pikachu de Ash le da un cola hierro evitando un efecto secundario o la muerte.

"Gracias... Supongo." Le dice Dante y Ash asiente.

"HAAAAA." Ahora Light ataca a un espía con su espada y le hace un corte. Lo curioso con el espía es que su ropa no se regenera como el del soldado. Pero Recibió un acua-cola por parte de su serperior, evitando un ataque del mismo.

"Un poco más... Lo tengo." Yami hackeo la máquina y se escucha un ruido aturdidor que, obviamente aturde a todos. Fuyu también sufre de este efecto, pero solo lo demuestra en su rostro, ya que sigue caminando hacia ellos.

Gunvolt theme (Azure Striker Gunvolt OST)

"Ehhh, Yami... ¿Qué paso?" Pregunta el modelo KY mientras que sus ojos se prendían a azules.

"Me asustaste KY..." Yami abraza a su Bio-Armor un momento y después voltean hacia los soldados, espías y Fuyu que se acercaban hacia ellos.

"Dante... ATACA." Le dice PA mientras que retrocede y se acerca a los demás portadores.

"¿Light que haremos? Estamos rodeados." Dice RE mientras ve que los cuatros están reunidos y también sus pokémon retroceden con ellos.

"Ash... Está claro lo que tenemos que hacer... ¿Listo?" Le pregunta AR, y Ash asiente mientras que mete a sus pokémon. Los demás entienden lo que quiere hacer y meten a sus pokémon también.

"SII." Gritan los demás portadores, pero Ash saca el chip con el símbolo de una hoja.

Determined eyes (megaman ZX: Advent OST)

"Meadow chip. Syncro in." Ash mete el chip en la gema de arceus y esta se hace verde, mientras que sale una hoja de árbol dibujado.

"Modelo KY." Yami toma la Bio-Armor y la ve un momento, lo apunta hacia enfrente.

"Modelo PA." En el caso de Dante lo suelta un momento hacia arriba, haciendo que salga disparado unos centímetros, lo agarra y lo apunta hacia enfrente

"Modelo RE." Light simplemente toma la Bio-Armor y lo pone por su espada, y en un rápido movimiento lo pone enfrente de él.

"Modelo AR." Ash simplemente toma su Bio-Armor de un movimiento diagonal y lo apunta hacia enfrente, haciendo que los puntos azules se iluminen.

"Bio-link. Set on." Gritan todos al mismo tiempo y los ojos brillan y también aparecen textos blancos en la gema verde.

"Bio-link establecido. Preparando sistema. Configurando X-cross kyogre, palkia, reshiram, grass arceus. En línea." Dicen todos los Bio-Armor al mismo tiempo y entonces la gema también empieza a brillar.

Para Yami aparece un geiser debajo de él que lo rodea por completo. Cuando el geiser pasa, ven a Yami con la armadura X-cross kyogre activada.

En el caso de Dante su cuerpo se expande en partículas y para cuando se reacomodan tiene lugar a X-cross palkia.

Una pared de fuego cubre a Light y cuando se libera de este, ve que también esta fusionado con reshiram en la X-cross reshiram.

Con Ash lo cubre una esfera de luz. Cuando se rompe en pedazos, los espíritus de Ash y arceus se fusionaron en la X-cross arceus. Los detalles amarillos de la armadura se hacen verdes, las gemas verdes se hacen de un color amarillo y por ultimo las partes grises se hacen un poco verdosas.

Majora's battle (TLoZ: MM OST)

"Fuyu... Dales la señal de que pueden usar su X-cross." Habla Giovanni, a lo que ella asiente.

"Soldados y espías bajo mi mando... Están autorizados a usar la X-cross." Les dice Fuyu, mientras que retrocede y se pone a la par de Giovanni nuevamente, mientras que en el fondo detrás de ellos está completamente oscuro.

"De acuerdo... Modelo SK... Bio-link. Set on." Hablan los soldados y espías al mismo tiempo, mientras que aparecen textos blancos en la Bio-Armor.

"Bio-link establecido. Preparando sistema. Configurando X-cross serie K. En línea." De ahí empieza a brillar y sus cuerpos brillan y tienen el traje ajustado negro. También aparecen varias piezas de metal que se empiezan a acomodar en el pecho, cabeza, brazos y pies. Una vez que termina, solamente está la X-cross serie K.

"Ash, ve de frente hacia Giovanni, nosotros los distraemos." Le dice Dante y Ash asiente, usa hierba lazo y se abre paso, mientras que se dirige contra Giovanni.

"Modelo KU." Fuyu toma su Bio-Armor de un lado de la cintura y lo apunta a ellos.

"Bio-link. Set on." De ahí aparecen varios textos blancos en la gema verde.

"Bio-link establecido. Preparando sistema. Configurando X-cross kyurem. En línea." La gema junto con las luces azules empieza a brillar.

Desde sus pies empiezan a salir hielo, hasta que la cubre completamente, incluyendo unas especies de extensiones que salen de su espalda. Cuando rompe el hielo simplemente esta parada ahí junto con la X-cross kyurem.

Después que se transforma, solamente vuela y se pone a la altura de él y lo golpea. Con esto Ash también empieza a contratacar y le manda una patada, cubriéndose de varias hojas. Pero siendo ella de tipo dragón, este ataque lo ignora por completo. Ella empieza a atacar con las garras que tiene en la armadura y finaliza con unas cuchilladas, haciendo que Ash retroceda un poco. Cuando Ash la ve nuevamente, aplica otro movimiento y es castigo, dándole de lleno, pero no retrocede. Cuando ella se dirige a contratacar, se da cuenta que es afectado por el ataque de premonición.

Majora's mask boss theme (TLoZ: MM OST)

Pero los portadores tampoco lo tienen fácil. Light tenia a varios soldados y soldados con la X-cross serie K, que venían de todas partes. El aprovecha y los ataca con las alas que tiene en los brazos de reshiram y los ataca por igual. En el caso de Dante, usa la cola y sus garras y ataca a los espías o soldados que se le vengan encima. Yami también los patea o también usa agua lodosa para mantenerlos a raya. Con esto los tres empiezan a ganar terreno, pero los soldados y espías se levantan nuevamente y empiezan a materializar varias armas de guerra, desde rifles, metralletas hasta bazucas y mini-guns. Lo curioso es que algunas de estas armas disparan haces de plasma en vez de balas.

 _"Maldición..."_ Piensa Light al ver las armas peligrosas, que no lo deja acercarse a los soldados y espías.

 **"Espera Light, podemos acercarnos a ellos, usa un movimiento."** Le dice reshiram a lo que Light asiente y empieza a lanzar un movimiento.

"LANZALLAMAS." Light estira la mano y sale un potente fuego que le da a unos espías y soldados por igual y hace que exploten sus armas. Cuando las armas explotan, el solo aterriza y vuelve a estar a la altura de estos soldados. Al aterrizar usa vozarrón y aturde a los soldados y espías cercanos, con esto consigue tiempo para acercarse a los espías y soldados transformados y usa colmillo ígneo. Pero sinceramente solamente los pone a raya, ya que ellos solamente vuelven a disparar una granada, cosa que Light detecta tarde, ya que le explota por su área cercana y ocasiona que salga a aprovechar las alas que tiene y empieza a volar, ocurre que algunos espías y soldados lo agarran de las piernas con un látigo y los mismos saca un cable del otro extremo que hace que lo empieza a bajar. Pero cuando Light ataca a esos cables, los mismos parecen resistir, ya que no se queman al contacto del fuego que produce.

Yami también se ve concentrado en su pelea, pero cuando ve a Light en problema, no lo piensa y se dispone a ayudarlo. Pero antes de que pueda acercar a Light, lo rodean varios soldados y espías, a lo que Yami solo los ve y empieza con un movimiento.

"Rayo hielo." Yami lanza este movimiento de tipo hielo y logra congelar a solo dos subordinados, mientras que otros aparecen y aplican armas de fuego, haciendo que se estrelle en la pared. Uno de ellos agarra un lanza cohetes y lo dispara a la pared en donde se encuentra Yami y el mismo lo esquiva. Al esquivarlo, el cohete explota en la pared y se ve una piscina con mucha agua. Yami lo ve y solamente intenta evitarlo, pero cuando se ve otro dirigido hacia Yami, que logra evadirlo nuevamente, pero la explosión lo hace irse más enfrente, estando a merced de los espías y soldados transformados.

 **"Esto es malo Yami... Si no hacemos algo estaremos en problemas gordos."** Le recuerda kyogre, pero el simplemente le responde.

"Lo se kyogre... Y no dejare que nos atrapen." Le dice Yami mientras que simplemente se levanta y observa como Light sigue luchando por mantenerse en el aire y evitar que sea apaleado injustamente.

 _"Aguanta Light y reshiram... Vamos por ustedes... Denos un poco de tiempo."_ Piensa Yami cuando tiene a la vista a Light que esta por tocar el suelo y vuelve a avanzar hacia él, pero en el transcurso más soldados y espías lo rodean y disparan sus metralletas. Con esto Yami no pudo con todos los ataques al mismo tiempo y al poco tiempo cae en la piscina. Como kyogre es el rey de los mares, esto no le afecta. Pero la trampa sucede cuando cierran la superficie con un vidrio a prueba de balas y uno de los subordinados saca un dispositivo y hace que la piscina reciba varias descargas eléctricas, afectándolo por completo.

"DEJENLOS EN PAZ." Grita Dante realmente furioso de lo que les paso a sus dos compañeros y usa corte vacío, el movimiento característico de palkia y ataca a los soldados y espías que están cerca de él. De ahí se dirige hacia ambos para ayudarles, pero enfrente de él se encuentra una granada, pero Dante decide volar para evitarlo y la granada explota, que con la energía lo hace elevar más y termina golpeado en el techo. Cuando ve a tierra solamente ve como unos látigos vienen a por él, pero él los evita y con gran velocidad se dirige al suelo.

 **"Joya de luz."** Palkia dice el movimiento y detrás de él aparecen varios diamantes morados y se dirigen hacia los subordinados, golpeándolos. Después, cuando cree que esta libre solamente palkia le informa de su estado.

 **"Dante espera, es una trampa."** Le informa palkia, pero Dantes se molesta con sus palabras.

"No me importa palkia, No los abandonare así ahora." Le dice Dante mientras se acerca, pero antes de que de otro paso, solamente siente como es que unos látigos lo agarran de las manos y lo obligan a arrodillarse. Ocurre lo mismo con Yami, ya que también lo sacan del agua y con esto también lo amarran del látigo, haciendo que los tres líderes sean derrotados por superioridad numérica, uso y manejo de distintas armas de fuego, así como blancas.

Majora's battle (TLoZ: MM OST)

En el caso se Ash, el mismo está peleando con Fuyu y ella le pone una verdadera lucha a Ash. Ash ataca con velocidad extrema y con gran velocidad se dirige hacia Fuyu, pero ella lo esquiva en el último momento y lo toma del cuello. En el momento en el que Ash estaba siendo ahorcado, el la patea en el estómago haciéndola retroceder. Después e la patea en el estómago, haciéndola retroceder y soltando a Ash el proceso, con esto el respira a bocanadas y se acerca a ella usando velocidad extrema y la golpea. De ahí usa recuperación, logrando recuperar parte de su vitalidad perdida. Se acerca a Fuyu y prosigue con castigo, pero antes de que le dé, ella lo agarra y le dobla el brazo, mientras que lo lanza lejos.

 **"Elegido, cambie de chip. No creo que podamos con este más."** Le dice arceus, de una manera de consejo y Ash decide escucharlo.

"Bien... Splash chip change." Ash solamente dice la palabra mágica y entonces los detalles amarillos se hacen azules, al igual que las gemas verdes se hacen de un azul claro y las partes grises adquieren un tono más azulado.

" **X** -C **R** O **S** S **W** A **T** E **R** A **R** C **E** U **S**." Gritan al mismo tiempo, mientras que solamente usa surf en ella. Pero ella vuela y desde el aire aplica un rayo hielo que lo congela temporalmente. Ella aterriza y las alas se abren, revelando unos cañones que ella toma. Con esto las alas se transforman en armas y los dispara a Ash. El mismo solo ve el peligro que ocasiona ese estado, hasta que decide librarse del mismo. Usa tierra viva por donde se encuentra Fuyu y ella salta esquivando el ataque nuevamente. Ella toma impulso y se acerca con mucha velocidad a Ash. Él lo espera y cuando está cerca, carga su puno con agua y golpea a Fuyu, mandándola a volar unos metros. Lo curioso es que ella logra recuperarse del ataque y es entonces que prepara un advance move.

"Mundo gélido... Viento hielo... Ventisca..." Habla Fuyu mientras que devuelve los cañones a las alas.

"O no lo harás... Senten..." Habla Ash mientras Giovanni prende otra luz y cuando lo hace a un lado de él se encuentra una mujer con un vestido morado que se sitúa desde la cintura, hasta las rodillas. También tiene una blusa amarilla, además de un suéter de mangas cortas de color rosa. Tiene cabello rojo con cola de caballo, atado con un listo verde. Tiene ojos ámbar y también tiene unas zapatillas rojas. Lo curioso es que esta mujer estaba con las muñecas encadenadas y cuando Ash ve hacia ese lado, solamente cancela su ataque.

" **I** n **v** i **f** i **e** r **n** o." Dicen ambos, Fuyu y kyurem y se desata violentamente un clima congelante que hace que la sala se cubra rápidamente con hielo. Antes de que pueda tocar el área, los soldados y espías activan unos visores negros en sus cascos mientras que los tres portadores encadenados solo sufren por la baja temperatura.

Unravel (Tokyo ghoul piano cover)

"Imposible Ash... DETENLA RAPIDO." Le grita Dante, mientras que el mismo no parece responder.

"Ash, no pierdas el pienso... Libéranos." Le dice Yami, pero solamente tiene el mismo problema que Dante.

"¿Ash que pasa?" Le pregunta Light mientras que ve cómo es que poco a poco Ash tiene una actitud más agresiva. Al punto de ignorar por completo a Fuyu y se dirige contra Giovanni.

"TE MATAREEEEEE." Grita Ash con un odio real, pero antes de que pueda alcanzar a Giovanni, solamente siente un disparo en su espalda y resulta que Fuyu había activado sus cañones nuevamente. Con esto se desactiva el splash chip y vuelve a ser el X-cross arceus.

"Pobre elegido... Realmente creíste que podrías salvar a tu madre..." Habla el modelo GI Mientras que hace su presencia. El mismo solamente veía a Ash mientras que sus ojos delatan todo su odio.

"Suelta a mi madre. AHORA." Ordena Ash, mientras que Giovanni solo ríe.

"No creo que sea posible Ash... Si quieres que la libere... Tienes que ser el dios de este nuevo mundo." Le dice Giovanni, pero el solamente lo golpea y Giovanni logra saltar para atrás. Después siente como es golpeado en la espalda por Fuyu.

 **"Que te planeas humano. Porque quieres que Ash sea el líder."** Le habla arceus, mientras que el empieza a responder su pregunta.

"Ya te dije anteriormente. Ash tiene tu aprobación y tienes la sabiduría necesaria para llevar a una nueva relación entre humanos y pokémon. Solo atrasan lo inevitable, este es el paso de la evolución. Lo pondré así... Somos los dos lados de la misma moneda. Los humanos poseen la inteligencia, mientras que los pokémon tienen los poderes. Biológica y Genéticamente no es posible fusionarlos pero... Tecnológica y científicamente es posible fusionar las dos características y con esto poder darles la libertad absoluta a todas las dimensiones." Se recuerda Giovanni mientras que GI habla ahora.

"Aunque es mi destino ser el dios de los pokémon, tendré que ser tu Bio-Armor y no arceus. Como sea elegido... ¿Que eliges? la muerte o la rendición." Habla GI y Ash iba a responder, pero una voz le dice lo contrario.

"Espera Ash... Por favor no pelees más... No quiero verte morir." Le dice su madre y Ash voltea a verla. La misma tenía varias lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Mama... No puedo dejar eso... Debes de entenderme..." Le dice Ash, pero ella le da una sonrisa cálida. Esto convenció a Ash y desactiva su X-cross mientras se arrodilla. Con esto los cuatro chips de tipo que tenía caen enfrente de él.

"Haces lo correcto Ash... Este es el primer paso..." Le dice Giovanni mientras que pone una mano en su hombro. Sorpresivamente Ash lo golpea y lo hace retroceder.

"SUELTA AHORAAAAA." Le grita Ash molesto y el solo habla.

"Me engañaste dos veces... Fuyu... Mátala..." Ordena Ash, mientras que Giovanni lo agarra, evitando que ayude a su madre.

"..." Después Fuyu solamente dispara los dos cañones y le dispara a su madre. Con esto dejando a los cuatro portadores sorprendidos de lo que paso.


	22. X-cross element arceus

**Temporada 1: La batalla de las Bio-Armor**

 **Capítulo 20: X-cross element arceus**

 **El P.R.I. Me la pela, Pena Nieto es un pendejo, ¿Estamos al aire? Avísenme.**

 **Sé que los deje en un suspenso feo, pero ahora veremos el final de esta batalla. Ah y en otras noticias, estoy en una comunidad y forum llamada "The Reporter." Donde me gustaría que le echaran un vistazo. Ahí puedo publicar avances cortos de los próximos cap y darles más suspenso. So evil XD. Aunque tardare ahora seis o siete días porque estoy ocupado con un proyecto de escuela. Tengo que hacer un Sumo-bot... como sea.**

 **Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, de ser así haría canon este fanfic XD**

Normal: dialogo de las personas y narración

 **Negrita: pokémon hablando y también se usa en lo que tengo que dar anuncios y rellenos en el fic XD**

 _Cursiva: personas/ **pokémon** pensando. También se usa en flashback_

Subrayado: Bio-Armor hablando. Música que se debe tocar. Se verá 2 veces, para continuar y parar. Esta opción es personal.

 **Arturojeff: Así es XD. Y use lo que dijiste para empezar parte de la batalla. Aunque no será exactamente la esfera de la vida. Y yo amo el suspenso, es lo que me mantiene pegado a una historia.**

 **Torterrax-99: Y acaba de iniciar con mucha trama XD. Aunque si, Ash libera un poder, pero no tendrá el tipo fantasma, ¿motivo? lean un poco más. Aunque sobre la historia de Kage... podría decirse que sí, pero Serena tendría los poderes débiles o de plano no sabría como controlarlos. Hasta podría decirse que ni ella misma sabe que tiene poderes.**

 **zardX: Si leíste el OVA y la respuesta es sí. Tomare en cuenta lo de los capítulos de relleno, pero siendo sincero, no soy tan partidario del relleno, por eso la escasez de ese tipo de cap. Aunque ahora soy Crimson Striker n.n. Esto... puse que las aturdieron con balas somníferas. Sabes cómo es el... así que ni modo. Los pokémon estaban en sus pokeball XD. Esto... bueno tomare la tortura en cuenta. Y es para el próximo cap, así que no desesperes. Ella es amigable/alegre, deduciendo de cómo es en su personalidad y como se comportó con Ana.**

 **Minato Yagami 17: De las buenas. Y está el cap n.n.**

 **DarkSoldier41: Bueno... sabes que soy muy sorpresivo XD. Por supuesto que la batalla será extremadamente buena, así que no te preocupes... ¿sigues ahí verdad?**

 **Cutesaralisa: Yo también espero lo mismo... Y que Ash logre decapitarlo.**

 **baraka108: Muchas gracias. Giovanni es el malo, así que tiene que ser así. Tienes que leerlo para averiguarlo y no ahí problema con eso.**

 **Para referencias de cómo son las Bio-Armor tanto en armadura como en piedra y también pueden consultar sus ataques además de sus advances moves. Visiten mi cuenta de DeviantArt, me pueden encontrar como 'tailsodinson'.**

* * *

Unravel (Tokyo ghoul piano cover)

"MADREEEEEE." Grita Ash mientras logra zafarse de Giovanni y se dirige a salvar a su madre. Cuando está cerca de ella, el salta y se interpone entre el disparo de Fuyu y Delia. Esos 4 segundos fueron los más eternos que Ash haya podido experimentar en su vida. Pero cuando los portadores posan la vista, solo ponen unos ojos de terror inmenso. Ash logra ver que de Delia se derraman unas gotas de sangre y también crece un charco de sangre a su alrededor y empeora el asunto con el clima helado que creo. Todos los portadores sienten un nudo en la boca, cuando ven a Ash intentando agitar delicadamente a su madre.

"Madre... Madre... Por favor n-no mueras." Le dice Ash con lágrimas en sus ojos. Los demás portadores solamente ven con tristeza esa escena.

"Lo siento Ash... Yo no quería... Que esto... Pasará... Pero..." Delia empieza a toser, Ash simplemente le pone una mano en el hombro mientras que intenta tranquilizarla.

"No ma... No fue tu culpa..." Le dice Ash mientras trata de tranquilizarla, pero ella lo interrumpe.

"Ash... No te culpes... Fue mía por permitirme amar a un hombre como el..." Le dice Delia, pero Ash solo se sorprende de lo que dice.

"Esto quiere decir... ¿Que el humano portador del...?" Pregunta AR preocupado, pero Gi da la respuesta que no querían escuchar.

"Por supuesto arceus. Giovanni es el padre del elegido." Con estas palabras del modelo GI, Ash se queda en piedra mientras que solo se arrodilla y mira al suelo.

"No es verdad... Yo... Yo... AAAAAAAAAARRGG." Grita Ash mientras que él pone las manos en su cabeza, dando un grito desgarrador.

Con los portadores ellos aún se veían amarrados, pero podían ver como Ash sufre con los ataques emocionales que sufrió en ese preciso momento. El momento en el que se revelo que Giovanni es su padre, que su madre está muriendo lentamente y que también es que su 'padre' lo esté obligando y mato a su supuesta ex-esposa para que se una a su causa.

"Eres... un m-monstruo Giovanni..." Dice Ash mientras que se siente derrotado.

"No te preocupes Ash... Debes de entender que la evolución es inevitable. Para eso existieron los pokémon... Para fusionarse con los humanos. Si Delia tuviera los poderes de una Bio-Armor, ella podría haber sobrevivido el ataque de Fuyu... Así que... ¿Te unes y te conviertes en nuestro dios? Comandante Ash." Le dice Giovanni mientras que se arrodilla, postrándose ante Ash, seguido de Fuyu.

"NO TE ATREVAS ASH." Le grita Yami realmente fastidiado.

"Después de que matan a tu madre Ash, ¿lo escucharas? Eres más tonto que yo... Te está manipulando." Le dice Dante mientras que también se molesta.

"Ash... No traerás paz y... ¿Qué hay de Serena? ¿La abandonaras?" Le pregunta Light y Ash se pone a pensar.

 **"Elegido, no haga esto."** Le dice reshiram, mientras que se mira preocupada.

 **"Por favor Ash... No lo hagas, no traerá ningún beneficio a nadie."** Le dice kyogre mientras que comparte su preocupación.

 **"Ash..."** Ahora es palkia el que se preocupa.

"Esto paso antes Ash... Dime, ¿te unirás a ellos?" Le pregunta AR y Ash recuerda el momento en el que todo esto inicio.

 **Flashback/** Majora's battle (TLoZ: MM OST)

 _"Porque... Ash es el único que consiguió la aprobación de arceus y no es todo eso. Posee un vínculo especial y misterioso no solo con sus pokémon. Sino también con los pokémon legendarios, por lo tanto es muy fácil decir que aquel que tenga a arceus en su poder, será el dios de esta dimensión. Ash..., tú debes ser ese dios... Tú debes de guiarnos. Tú debes de portar a arceus. Y tú... debes de abrir el camino a este nuevo futuro. ¿No lo sabes? tu por algo... Eres el elegido." Giovanni da ese discurso y ocasiona que Ash se ponga a pensar en eso. Todos sus amigos lo ven preocupado y le dicen que eso está mal._

 _"Ash no lo hagas, no ves que está mal." Brock es el primero en hablar, ya que se dio cuenta de lo que quiere Giovanni._

 _"Ash sé que puedes cometer muchas tonterías. PERO ESTA ES UNA ESTUPIDEZ." Le grita Max, ya que siente que esto solo será problemático._

 _"Ash, está jugando contigo, no lo olvides." Le recuerda Cilan y toma May la palabra._

 _"Por favor. NO LO CONSIDERES." Le intenta convencer May_

 _"Por favor... Piensa en los pokémon. Piensa en nuestros amigos." Le pide Bonnie a Ash y este solo sigue pensando._

 _"Ash... TE PROMETO QUE NUNCA TE PERDONARE SI ACCEDES." Le grita furiosa Serena, ya que el mismo parece que nadie lo escucha._

 ** _"Pika pika."_** _Hasta su pikachu estaba diciendo que esa es una idea completamente pésima._

 ** _"Mew mew..."_** _Dice la pokémon gato mientras igual y al igual que su pikachu estaba realmente asustada._

 ** _"Elegido... No seas ciego. Si accedes te aseguro que nada terminara bien."_** _Le dice Arceus y Ash decide hablar._

 _"Ya tome una decisión." Dice Ash y empieza a caminar hacia Giovanni._

 **Fin del flashback/** Unravel (Tokyo ghoul piano cover)

"Ya tome una decisión..." Habla Ash mientras que saca a su pikachu.

 **"Pika... PIKA."** Grita pikachu al ver a Delia en un estado deplorable.

"Pikachu... USA COLA FERREA." Ordena Ash y el pokémon asiente.

"NOOOOOOOO." Gritan todos los portadores, al ver que iba a matar a su madre. Pero se llevan una sorpresa al descubrir que rompe las cadenas de Delia. Una vez que se rompen Ash corre a abrazar a su madre, para evitar que caiga.

Sadness and sorrow (Naruto OST)

"Madre por favor recite." Le dice Ash mientras que quiere llorar.

"No llores Ash... cough cough... No hiciste nada mal... Cough..." Tose la madre por la falta de oxígeno en su cuerpo.

"Pero mama... Podemos salvarte... Solo déjame cura..." Antes de que Ash pueda continuar y su madre lo abraza.

"No es necesario Ash... Quizá... Puedas salvarte Ash... Te quiero mucho... hijo mío..." De ahí Delia solamente suelta su brazo hasta abajo. Señalando que ella pasó a mejor vida.

"Madre... Madre... ¿Madre...?" Ash mira preocupado al cuerpo de su mama, pero ella no responde.

"NO... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Yo... Yo... Ya no tengo motivos para seguir peleando... ¡¿P-PORQUE SIGO L-LUCHANDOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?!" Grita Ash desesperado mientras que se arrodilla y solamente llora, libera todas sus emociones.

Mientras que el lloraba empieza a tener varios flashbacks, revelando solo una cosa. Que Serena se encontraba en todas ellas.

 **Flashback/** Wherever You Are (ONE OK ROCK song)

 _"Ash... realmente me la pase de maravilla." Le dice Serena mientras que a su espalda se encontraba la mansión y los demás portadores, sumados Dante, Yami, Max y Crys, seguían espiando a la pareja, al igual que sus Bio-Armor._

 _"De nada Serena... Je esta es nuestra primera cita" Le dice Ash y Serena solo se quede avergonzada sobre el otro día._

 _"No te preocupes Ash... Es cierto." Le dice Serena, mientras que siente que Ash la abraza y hace que su cabeza se apoye en su hombro._

 _"Sabes Serena... No te lo he dicho pero... Te amo." Es todo lo que dice Ash, Serena se sonroja y deja completamente boqui-abierto a los demás portadores. De ahí Ash besa a Serena nuevamente y se acuesta en el suelo, a plena noche mientras que lentamente se duerme, con Serena abrazándolo._

 **Flashback 2**

 _"Esto... ocupamos una especie de base... Ahora que recuerdo. Serena tienes dinero para comprar una casa ¿no?" Le pregunta Ash a Serena_

 _"Si, por... oh... está bien." Le dice Serena entendiendo lo que Ash quiere decir._

 _"No te preocupes Serena. Te devolveré lo que pagaste... cuando me paguen." Le dice Ash y Serena asiente._

 _"¿Y dónde te encontramos?" Le pregunta Max._

 _"Me podrán encontrar... Ya sé en la casa de Serena, una vez que termine esto de los campeones. Hasta entonces cuídense." Les dice Ash y le besa el cachete de Serena, haciendo que se sonroje._

 **Flashback 3**

 _"Ash ¿te encuentras bien?" Le pregunta Serena un poco preocupada._

 _"Si Serena. Me encuentro de maravilla, además... Solo pensaba que ese chico del modelo YV. Creo que si lo derrotamos un día de estos, pueda decirme donde estan mis amigos." Le dice Ash y Serena lo entiende._

 _"Entiendo Ash." Le dice Serena en confirmación._

 _"Serena, ¿veo que eres muy unida a tu esposo no?"_ _Le pregunta su Bio-Armor a Serena y ella se sonroja por el comentario de XE._

 _"Xe-xerneas." Le dice Serena muy apenada._

 _"XE tiene razón Serena. No puedes negar el que seas mi novia... Mi dulce y hermosa novia." Le dice Ash mientras que la abraza y Serena le corresponde el abrazo._

 **Flashback 4**

 _"Tú eres mi fuerza, gracia a ti Serena y creo que... Me enamore de ti Serena." Dice Ash mientras que saca su secreto mejor guardado y Serena queda en shock. Hasta que noto que Ash saca una caja pequeña._

 _"Siempre fue a ti que gane las batallas de gimnacio y es gracias a ti que me hice campeón. Así que Serena... Quizá no sea un experto en esto del amor pero... ¿Te casarías conmigo?" Le pregunta Ash mientras que se arrodilla frente a ella y abre la caja, revelando un anillo de oro. Sorprende completamente a Serena._

 _Pasa un momento incomodo de dos minutos y todos absolutamente todos del restaurante se les quedan viendo. Hasta que Serena habla._

 _"Si... Ash... Quiero ser tu esposa." Dice Serena llorando de alegría y se pone el anillo Y ahora abraza y besa a Ash en la boca, haciendo que este corresponda el beso._

 **Fin de los flashbacks**

 _"Es cierto... Cuando estaba con Serena, no me preocupaba porque sabía que rescataría a mis amigos... Ahora es mi turno demostrar que la muerte de mi madre... El amor de Serena y la esperanza de encontrar a mis amigos..."_ Piensa Ash mientras que con fuerzas se levanta, debido a la intensidad del Advance move de Fuyu. Cuando respira a bocanadas, se le escapa el vapor congelado.

Gunvolt theme (Azure Striker Gunvolt OST)

"NO SEA EN VANO." Grita Ash y esto sorprende a Giovanni, a sus compañeros, subordinados e incluso a la misma Fuyu. Aunque la última no demuestre la emoción. De ahí los cuatro chips, meadow, splash, flame y zap flotan a su lado en forma circular.

"¿Que tonterías dices? Ash, no te queda de otra más que unirte a mi equipo. No es necesario luchar ya que derrote a tus amigos." Le dice Giovanni retándolo.

"El que no entiende... Eres tu Giovanni." Le dice Ash mientras que Giovanni se sorprende por lo que dice.

"Interesante... ¿cómo planeas derrotarme? Tengo a tus compañeros dominados. El clima de Fuyu cubre completamente la zona y por si no te queda claro... Agotaste el Bio-link de AR. ¿Qué tienes para derrotarme? Si usas a tus pokémon, dudo que sobrevivan a una X-cross." Le dice Giovanni y su pikachu habla.

 **"Pika, pikachu. Pika pika."** Le habla su pikachu, pero Ash solo tiene una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"Si algo nunca entendiste Giovanni... Fue el que nunca consideras las cosas más sencillas." Le dice Ash y Giovanni se enfurece por su comentario.

"¿Q-que quieres decir?" Le pregunta Giovanni curioso.

"Porque... Mientras que AR y yo tengamos el deseo de luchar, el Bio-link permitirá la transformación. Y... Yo poseo... Un nuevo poder." Dice Ash y los cuatro chips que giraban enfrente de él se empiezan a juntar, hasta que se tocan. Una vez que se tocan, estas empiezan a brillar, dando un brillo cegador. Después de que el brillo cesa, se ve un chip. Este chip es del mismo tamaño que los cuatro chips, excepto que tiene ciertas peculiaridades. El chip tiene cuatro terminales y es de color negro, en el centro tiene un fondo de colores verde, azul, amarillo y rojo divididos en secciones triangulares. El dibujo que tiene es una gota de agua y en su centro tiene dos paréntesis y en medio de ellas un rayo. Arriba de la gota se encuentra una flecha apuntando hacia arriba.

"Nunca había visto ese chip." Habla el modelo GI mientras que retrocede un poco. También Giovanni se ve sorprendido por este nuevo chip.

"¿Y que se supone que es ese chip?" Le pregunta Giovanni y Ash solamente responde.

"Este... es el nuevo poder de arceus... El 'Element chip'. Y te demostrare su poder." Ash toma el chip y se prepara para transformarse otra vez.

Happily Ever After (Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagan song)

"ELEMENT CHIP, SYNCRO IN." Mete el chip en la gema de AR y esta brilla con los colores del elemental chip, además de que tiene dibujado su símbolo.

"Modelo AR." Ash simplemente toma su Bio-Armor de un movimiento diagonal y lo apunta hacia enfrente, haciendo que los puntos azules se iluminen.

"Bio-link. Set on." Gritan todos al mismo tiempo y los ojos brillan y también aparecen textos blancos en la gema de colores.

"Bio-link establecido. Preparando sincronización. Configurando X-cross element arceus. En línea." Dice la Bio-Armor entonces la gema también empieza a brillar.

Con Ash lo cubre una esfera de luz. Cuando se rompe en pedazos, los espíritus de Ash y arceus se fusionaron en la X-cross arceus. La diferencia es que los detalles amarillos cambian de colores. En el pie derecho es de color rojo, mientras que el pie izquierdo es de color azul. En la armadura que se encuentra en la muñeca izquierdo es de color verde, mientras que el de la otra muñeca es de color verde. El adorno distintivo de arceus también está de colores. En la parte superior derecha su color es de color amarillo y su gema naranja, mientras que en la parte superior izquierda es de color verde con una gema verde. La parte inferior izquierda es de color azul con una gema azul claro y la parte inferior derecha es de color rojo con una gema amarillo naranja. En el adorno amarillo que se encuentra en su cabeza esta de color rojo.

" **X** -c **r** o **s** s **e** l **e** m **e** n **t** a **r** c **e** u **s**." Dicen Ash y arceus al mismo tiempo y entonces Giovanni también tiene una mirada siniestra.

Majora's battle (TLoZ: MM OST) 

"En ese caso... También jugare contigo." Habla Giovanni y él toma su Bio-Armor mientras que el modelo GI, flota enfrente de él.

"Modelo GI." Giovanni simplemente nota que su Bio-Armor flota enfrente de el y lo toma.

"Bio-link. Set on." De ahí también aparecen varios textos en la piedra verde.

"Bio-link establecido. Preparando sistema. Configurando X-cross giratina. En línea." De ahí la gema empieza a brillar también.

Giovanni poco a poco se cubre con antimateria, hasta el punto que del mismo se concentran en los dedos. Después notan que el que se enfrentan es al X-cross giratina.

"Y esta será tu tumba Ash... Prepárate hijo mío." Le dice Giovanni y empieza a preparar un ataque.

Majora's mask boss theme (TLoZ: MM OST)

"Sombra vil." Giovanni menciona este ataque de tipo fantasma y su sombra se empieza a mover hacia Ash. Este empieza a volar, esquivando el movimiento de tipo fantasma.

"Mi turno... SENTENCIA." Cuando Ash usa este movimiento, su sentencia se hizo de tipo fuego, aunque no fue suficiente para poder derretir el hielo creado por Fuyu.

"Onda ígnea." Ash libera el movimiento de tipo fuego, cerca de sus compañeros. Afortunadamente el ataque fue suficiente para hacer retroceder a los subordinados que los tenían dominados y estos logran liberarse.

"QUITENCEN DE ENCIMA." Yami mueve los brazos a ambos lados violentamente y procede con hidrobomba a los otros subordinados que tenían preso a Dante y a Light. Cuando ellos tienen la oportunidad de liberarse, la aprovechan.

"Garra dragón." Dante ahora golpea a sus opresores y también los hace retroceder. En el caso de Light, libera una bola de fuego grande y lo usa para golpear a unos soldados. El movimiento que uso resulta ser llama fusión. En el caso de Ash, el patea a Giovanni un poco y se reúne con los otros portadores, listos para luchar contra todos los subordinados, a Fuyu y a Giovanni.

 **"¿Alguien tiene un plan?"** Pregunta arceus, viendo que estaban rodeados.

"Bien... Peleare contra Giovanni y Fuyu, ustedes tres luchen contra ellos." Antes de que pueda moverse, Light le pone una mano en su hombro.

"Peleare con Fuyu, no te preocupes." Le dice Light y Ash asiente.

"Y no te preocupes por nosotros dos. No volveremos a caer en su trampa, ¿cierto palkia?" Pregunta Dante a su compañero y este asiente.

"Bien... Hora de hacerlo juntos amigos..." Habla Yami y Ash asiente.

"Portadores..." Ash dice la palabra y todos terminan la frase al mismo tiempo.

sorario days (Tengen toppa gurren lagan OST)

" **U** N **I** D **O** S" Gritan pokémon legendario y portadores por igual y entonces empieza la batalla. Ash empieza a volar, mientras que el detalle roja de su cabeza cambia a uno amarillo y usa rayo contra Giovanni, de ahí se abalanza contra él. En el caso de ambos Dante y Yami usan el poder pasado para atacar a los subordinados y Light se queda mirando a Fuyu, así que él se abalanza contra él.

"HAAAAAAAAAAA." Grita mientras que usa colmillo ígneo, pero ella lo esquiva. Ella procede con cara susto, haciendo que la defensa de reshiram baje.

 **"Llamarada."** Reshiram menciona este movimiento y lo usa contra Fuyu. Este movimiento vuelve a fallar y cuando la tiene cerca, el aprovecha y usa triturar. Con esto logro darle un ligero margen de ventaja.

"Llama azul." Ahora es Light que usa el ataque de reshiram y lo dispara con ella. Este movimiento resulta efectivo, pero siendo sinceros, ella no pareció afectarle demasiado y transforma las alas en cañones, mientras que empieza a disparar.

 **"Si, eso corre humano. Una vez que Fuyu te dé, te atrapare y te quitare a reshi de encima."** Le dice kyurem, mientras que efectivamente los disparos de sus alas eran rápidos.

"¿Qué hacemos?" Le pregunta reshiram y él se pone a pensar. Cuando siente que lo tiene, empieza a volar en espiral alrededor de él. Fuyu simplemente empieza a disparar, pero no nota que poco a poco Light se está acercando a ella. Cuando se da cuenta, Light usa triturar, haciéndola retroceder.

" **P** u **l** s **o** d **r** a **g** ó **n** , l **l** a **m** a **r** a **d** a, **f** u **r** i **a** d **r** a **g** ó **n**... A **d** v **a** n **c** e **m** o **v** e... **A** T **O** M **I** C **B** L **A** Z **E** E **E** R." Light y reshiram preparan una bola de fuego, mientras que carga más energía. Cuando lo dispara hacia Fuyu sale un gran pilar horizontal hecho de completo fuego que, no solo le hace gran danos por ser de tipo fuego, sino que también empieza a derretir el clima helado que creo Fuyu con su ataque.

"... Derrotada eh?" Pregunta Fuyu mientras que desactiva su X-cross y salta para atrás. Se arrodilla y se pone a descansar, señalando que ella ya no peleara más, por ahora.

Con el lado de los otros dos portadores, ellos se encontraban peleando con los subordinados, cuando notan que el hielo empieza a derretirse y esto provoca que se produzca demasiada agua. Yami aprovecha esta oportunidad y lo usa para moverse a una velocidad impresionante gracias a la habilidad de kyogre. En el caso de Dante, el empieza a volar y dispara joya de luz a los soldados. Estos reciben el ataque y retroceden, mientras que ambos portadores desquitan toda la frustración obtenida por la derrota.

 **"Acua cola."** Kyogre menciona el movimiento y Yami patea a un subordinado y el mismo retrocede.

"AURA ESFERA." Grita Dante mientras que lanza este movimiento a uno de los subordinados y explota al contacto. Choca contra la pared y se desactiva su X-cross mientras que la Bio-Armor se destruye. Pero aun así, lo rodean varios subordinados más.

 **"Esto parece nunca acabar. ¿Listo Dante?"** Le pregunta palkia a su portador y este asiente.

"Aun no palkia... Antes quiero acabar con algunos soldados más. TIERRA VIVA." Dante da un pisotón y la tierra se sacude, mientras que se abre un poco y agita a unos soldados. Con esto el vuela y usa el movimiento característico, corte vacío. Con esto logra darles a unos subordinados y caen derrotados al instante.

"Yami... Es hora de acabar esto." Les dice kyogre, mientras que el suelo que pisa, está lleno de agua, lo que les da cierta ventaja a ellos dos. Aprovecha el agua y gana impulso. Usa derribo, golpe cuerpo y también rayo hielo. Siguen su pelea, pero se dan cuenta de que quedan pocos subordinados.

"Dante, es hora de acabar con esto." Le dice Yami y el asiente.

"Bien... después de ti amigo." Le dice Dante, mientras que él se preparaba para lanzar su advance move.

"Golpe cuerpo, agua lodosa, hidrobomba..." Yami empieza a pronunciar los ataques que necesitan para llevar a cabo su advance move, seguido de Dante.

"Corte vacío, cometa draco, hidropulso..." Dante ahora prepara sus ataques para atacar a los subordinados que quedan.

 **"Advance move..."** Hablan ambos pokemon al mismo tiempo y Yami libera su ataque primero.

" **T** A **C** L **E** A **D** A **M** A **R** I **T** I **V** A." Gritan ambos y el cuerpo de Yami se cubre de agua, mientras que toma impulso y se va a embestir a todos los subordinados en los que se encuentra disponible. Para cuando finaliza su ataque, notan que quedaban pocos, cosa que se encargara Dante.

" **S** P **A** T **I** U **M** A **S** S **A** U **L** T." Dante materializa varios portales y lanza un cometa dragón. Después detrás de los demás subordinados, aparece un portal y le da de lleno una fracción del cometa al estallar, haciendo que este ataque los dañe completamente. Cuando quedaban poco, Dante dispara un hidropulso y también aparece un portal. Cuando lo disparan contra los pocos que quedaban, el portal se hace grande, al igual que el hidropulso, acabándolos al momento.

"Eso les pasa por someternos." Les dice Dante, mientras que se burla de ellos, pero logra que Yami se golpeara la cabeza, a forma que se avergüenza.

Decisive Battle (Etrian Odyssey Untold OST) 

En la última batalla, vemos que Ash y Giovanni siguen peleando. Giovanni lo ataca con las garras, pero Ash esquiva el ataque y el contraataca con algunas patadas. Siendo que el mismo se carga con fuego, estas patadas le dan fácilmente a Giovanni, pero el mismo no lo afecta demasiado por ser de tipo dragón.

"Viento aciago." Giovanni usa este movimiento y un viento siniestro hacia Ash. Siendo que es de tipo fuego, este ataque le da de lleno y lo hace retroceder. Ash se levanta y el detalle rojo de su cabeza cambia a uno verde.

"TEEEEEEAA..." Ash carga una energía amarilla en su mano y cuando Giovanni se va a acercar lo dispara.

"RAYO SOLAAAAR." Ash lanza este movimiento de tipo planta, siendo que efectivamente que la X-cross de Ash es de tipo planta.

 **"Interesante. Puedes cambiar de tipos... Lástima que ninguno de ellos es efectivo contra mí... Garra dragón."** Giratina menciona el movimiento y de ahí empieza a volar y se acerca a Ash, mientras que usa ese movimiento de tipo dragón. Después de conectar el golpe, el usa cuchillada, dando un total de cinco goles.

"Masa cósmica." Ash aprovecha este movimiento para logra aumentar su defensa y el contrataca con castigo. Siendo que Giovanni es de tipo fantasma, este ataque le afecta completamente.

La batalla sigue siendo brutal para ellos, hasta que Ash ve una baya gualot y la recoge. Pero en ese momento Giovanni aprovecha y usa sombra vil contra el.

"Lo siento Ash... Pero esto tiene que terminar... Garra dragón, golpe umbrío, anticura... Advance move..." Habla Giovanni mientras que en su mano aparece antimateria.

 **"GOLPE DE ANTIMATERIA."** Grita giratina y desaparece. Ash queda atento a sus movimientos y cuando se da cuenta, es tarde porque este golpe le da de lleno. Con esto siente que algunos movimientos son cancelados, y que ya no se puede auto curar. Pero eso no detiene a Ash y su adorno en la cabeza cambia a amarillo.

"Don natura, sentencia, rayo. Advance move..."Ash empieza a hablar y arriba de el aparece empieza a levitar la baya gualot. Cuando Ash prepara esta nueva advance move, la baya empieza a cambiar de forma, ya que empiezan a salir rayos y toma la forma de una espada.

" **E** X **C** A **L** I **B** U **R**." Gritan Ash y arceus al mismo tiempo y se forma una espada colosal de color amarillo con una hoja y salen rayos de esta. Ash lo toma y se dirige a Giovanni. Este empieza a golpearlo con la espada, hasta que salta. Ash lo acaba con un corte que desvía sus manos y lo entierra en el pecho, cerca del reactor. Esto ocasiona que se desactive su X-cross, pero desgraciadamente, Giovanni sigue vivo.

Majora's battle (TLoZ: MM OST) 

"Bien me derrotaste... Pero aun tienes un largo camino por recorrer... Kage... Llévatelos de aquí." Habla Giovanni y nuevamente Giovanni usa a Kage para sacarlos de ahí con sus sombras. Aunque el liberador de las sombras no esté presente, los portadores son tragados por sus sombras.

"Lo pagaras caro... Giovanni..." Le dice Ash con rabia y odio antes de ser devorado por las sombras.


	23. La fiesta de Ash

**Temporada 1: La batalla de las Bio-Armor**

 **Capítulo 23: La fiesta de Ash.**

 **Al fin estoy libre... Y estoy publicando este cap ahora... Sé que me pase de lanza con estas semanas, pero aquí esta una ligera convivencia entre los portadores. En fin en pocas palabras, espero que les guste.**

 **Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, de ser así haría canon este fanfic XD**

Normal: dialogo de las personas y narración

 **Negrita: pokémon hablando y también se usa en lo que tengo que dar anuncios y rellenos en el fic XD**

 _Cursiva: personas/ **pokémon** pensando. También se usa en flashback_

Subrayado: Bio-Armor hablando. Música que se debe tocar. Se verá 2 veces, para continuar y parar. Esta opción es personal.

 **maritremendura14: Ya se, en especial cuando tienes carrera y esa es mecatrónica. Pero aquí está el cap.**

 **zardX: Siendo sinceros, tampoco estoy muy seguro de que sea el padre de Ash, eso lo puse solamente para quebrar a Ash. Eso es parte de su plan maestro. Disfruten de esta referencia, porque no lo tocare otra vez. Si pero... es lo único que motiva a las personales realmente, si hubiera otras cosas, créeme que lo usaría. Siendo sincero solo revele que Kage es el padre de Serena, pero ninguno de los dos los sabe oficialmente. Ya escuche la canción y puede que lo use.**

 **arturojeff: La verdad no, lo puse para que sea parte del plan maestro. La verdad tienes razón y me informo antes que nada y con esa información escribo mis historias, para que siga las leyes de la física y las del mundo pokémon. La verdad sí que fue triste la muerte, pero es para algo. Sobre el cadáver, Kage movió a los portadores antes de que pudieran tomar el cadáver. La verdad estoy entre power-ups y armas, aunque les di Advance moves demasiados destructivas a esas personas. Sobre el mismo tema a Rayan le daré el poder extra de zygarde y también a Fuyu, aunque no habrá traidores.**

 **Torterrax-99: ¿Verdad que si? También se me hizo hermoso eso y tenías razón por el de la playa. ¿11 de 10? Soy el puto amo XD.**

 **Minato Yagami 17: Si y no a la vez. Me fumo una mejor que la marihuana XD. Muchas gracias. Y aquí esta.**

 **Cutesaralisa: Y también espero que se lo coma un krokodile, pero a giratina, no creo que le pase nada... Desgraciadamente :(**

 **DarkSoldier41: La verdad fue por casualidad. Aunque es parte del plan que revelare al final de esta temporada o libro y es todo lo que diré. La verdad me pondría así y eso que soy muy resistente a los cambios emocionales repentinos. ¿Y tengo premio? GRACIAS n.n. Así es y sí que tuvo su bad-ass mode, aunque AR tiene tres modos más. Les prometí que sería súper-épico el cap.**

 **Referencias de cómo son las Bio-Armor tanto en armadura como en piedra y también pueden consultar sus ataques además de sus advances moves. Visiten mi cuenta de DeviantArt, me pueden encontrar como 'tailsodinson'.**

 **Tambien dense una vuelta por el foro y comunidad llamada "The reporter". En el foro y comunidad soy administrador y es gratis la entrada XD. ¿Tienes un fic que quieres que revise? Déjamelo en los comentarios y me encargo del resto. Para cualquier duda, pregunte ya sea a mi o a algún administrador.**

* * *

Han pasado dos días desde que Ash reto a Giovanni con el X-cross element arceus. El mismo se encuentra encerrado en su cuarto, ya que lo primero que hizo al llegar a la mansión por culpa de Kage, fue ir a encerrarse en su cuarto. Por ende no ha salido en estos dos días. Uno de los motivos ha de ser por el hecho de que muchas emociones se encontraron y explotaron al mismo tiempo. Los demás portadores preocupado por esto, empiezan a hablar entre ellos. La única que no se encuentra ahí, seria Serena ya que es la única que se va a hablar con Ash.

"Déjame solo Serena... No quiero ver a nadie..." Habla Ash mientras que se encontraba acostado en su cama, mientras que tiene los ojos vidriosos.

"Me preocupas Ash." Le dice Serena de forma preocupada, pero aun así no logra hacer que Ash la escuche.

"Como sea Serena... Solo déjame comida... Y déjame solo dependienta..." Le dice Ash mientras que estaba siendo grosero con Serena. Ella tiene unas lágrimas en los ojos y solamente le deja la comida en un mueble adyacente a la cama.

"Ash... ERES UN IDIOTA." Serena sale corriendo mientras que azota la puerta. Por el lado de Ash, solamente se come la comida que ella dejo.

"Ash, eso fue cruel de tu parte. ¿Porque tratas así a la mujer que ama?" Le pregunta AR, mientras que Ash, solamente toma su Bio-Armor y lo arroja por la puerta. La cierra con un portazo.

"Si quería estar solo, ¿porque no me saco antes?" Le pregunta AR, pero se acerca Dante y PA.

"Sé cómo se siente arceus... Lo único que puedes hacer es dejar que su corazón sane." Le dice Dante y esto sorprende a su Bio-Armor.

"¿Porque lo hablas natural Dante?" Le pregunta su Bio-Armor, el modelo PA.

"¿No te acuerdas de que mi madre murió? Se lo que se siente... Pero tampoco lo sentí tan cabrón como a Ash." Le dice Dante y PA parece entenderlo por ahora. Después de ese momento, ellos se van a la cocina, donde Serena termina de cocinar para todas las personas.

"Lamento lo de tu prometido." Le dice XE a Serena.

"No hay de qué preocuparse xerneas..." Le dice Serena mientras que sonríe.

"Tengo una idea... ¿y si le hacemos una fiesta?" Le pregunta XE y todos se sorprenden. Algunos como Aliya y Max detienen su videojuego y voltean hacia la Bio-Armor de Serena. Una vez que todos los portadores voltean a XE, esta se sorprende un poco.

"Ok cierva. Ya captaste mi atención, así que habla." Habla GR siendo totalmente descortés hacia Xerneas.

"Ehhh, respétala dino. Ya que gracias a ella todos los demás existimos." Le dice KY y GR se fastidia por lo que dice.

"¿Cómo decías antes de que mi Bio-Armor te interrumpiera?" Le pregunta Satou y XE prosigue con lo que iba a decir.

"Quiero decir que el novio de Serena ha hecho demasiado por nosotros. Porque no le devolvemos el favor y le hacemos una fiesta en su honor." Les dice XE a todos los demas.

"Me parece bien XE." Le dice RE agradándole la idea. De ahí todos los portadores se miran entre ellos y asienten.

"¿Y qué tenemos que hacer?" Le pregunta Rayan a Serena y ella se pone a pensar.

"Pues... necesitamos la comida, los aperitivos, la decoración la música y también... El entretenimiento." Les dice Serena haciendo una lista de lo que van a buscar, todos estaban pensando hasta que una persona levanta la mano.

"Yo y mis amigos presentes buscaremos la música y el entretenimiento." Dice Dante mientras que abrazaba del cuello a sus dos compañeros Arturo y Crys. El primero solo se quita la mano de encima, mientras que Crys solo lo miraba confusa.

"Ok Arturo. Ya tenemos que conseguirlo, andando." Le dice LU y Arturo pone una cara confusa.

"¿Y porque debo de ir con este idiota?" Pregunta Arturo mientras que se hace la idea, de que de entretenimiento habrá mujerzuelas.

"Porque soy asom.. AUUU." Antes de que Dante pueda terminar la frase, una pelota de tenis lo golpea la nuca y se soba la cabeza.

"¿Pero qué demonios? ¿QUIEN FUE?" Pregunta Dante mirando a todas partes mientras que todos levantan las manos.

"..." El modelo RG da unos ruidos inentendibles, que solo entendieron las damas Bio-Armor y Crys entienden. A causa de esto Crys solamente mira abajo y nota que la mano con la que Dante la está abrazando, está tocando el pecho. Ella se asusta por este movimiento y se asusta un poco.

"KYAAAAAA." Lo toma de la mano y lo avienta por la ventana. El golpe deja atontado a Dante un momento, pero se ve que estará bien.

"Como sea... Como dijo mi portador... buscaremos algo de entretenimiento y de música." Habla PA y con esto los tres se van de ahí, a buscar lo que pidió Serena.

"Antes, sugiero que se lleven a uno de sus pokémon." Le dice LU a Arturo y el asiente.

"De acuerdo." Con esto Arturo va por sus pokémon y toma a su ampharos y también a typhlosion, en el caso de Dante, él toma a su dragonite y Crys se va acompañada por su florges de flor azul y su noivern.

"Ahora necesito que otros busquen la comida y aperitivos." Habla Serena y Max levanta la mano.

"¿Nosotros podemos ir, verdad chicos?" Pregunta Max a sus compañeros, Light y Aliya.

"Supongo que sí." Habla Light y Aliya parece pensarlo un poco.

"Está bien. ¿Tu que dices KE?" Pregunta Aliya a su Bio-Armor y este decide pensarlo.

"Me parece bien Aliya. Vamos aparte, podre comer" Habla KE totalmente emocionado de la idea de ir de fiesta.

"Keldeo, por última vez... NO PUEDES COMER, MALDITA SEA." Le dice ZE hacia KE y este se molesta.

"Déjalo soñar gruñón." Le dice Max a su Bio-Armor y este habla.

"Es obvio que no podremos comer por ahora. Míralo, ¿cómo podrá comer?" Le dice su Bio-Armor y Max se queda pensando.

"Solamente queda irnos. ¿Verdad Light?" Le pregunta RE a su portador y este asiente.

"Entonces... solo queda ir por la comida... Vámonos." Habla Light y antes de que se vayan, también van por sus pokémon. Light se lleva a su serperior, Aliya se va con su garchomp y por ultimo Max va con su luxray y con su goodra.

"Entonces solo quedan las decoraciones... No te preocupes Serena, déjanoslo a nosotros." Le dice Ana mientras que sus dos compañeros no parecen ponerle demasiado interés en esto. Ya que los mismos se encuentran se encuentran aburridos.

"Quiero ir solo... No me interesa ir con alguien." Habla Satou y en eso Yami contesta.

"Vayan ustedes, yo tengo que seguir en el laboratorio de computo." Con esto dicho, antes de que puedan irse Ana toma a ambos en la bata en el caso de Yami y en el de Satou, lo agarra del abrigo.

"Ustedes irán conmigo... Así que andando." Les dice Ana y los arrastra hacia la puerta.

"... Saco lo mandón de rayquaza, estoy seguro." Habla GR y su eterno rival KY toma la palabra.

"En esta te doy la razón. RA la debió de influenciar demasiado." Habla KY, pero ambos no se dan cuenta de que RA se encuentra detrás de ellos.

"Así que soy mandón ¿eh?" Les pregunta RA y ambas Bio-Armor se asustan.

"No c-claro que n-no." Hablan ambas Bio-Armor al mismo tiempo y antes de que RA diga algo, estos se asustan.

"V-voy por G-geotty." Habla GR asustado y ahora habla su rival.

"Y yo v-voy por m-meowstic." Habla KY y ambos corren, no sin antes chocan entre ellas y se van por los pokémon.

"Jejeje... creo que voy por Shadowy y también por liliput." Habla RA y también se va por los pokémon de su portadora.

Una vez que todos los grupos se van, solamente quedan Serena y Rayan, con los modelos ZY, XE y AR.

"Entonces Serena... ¿Qué hacemos?" Le pregunta XE a su portadora y se pone a pensar.

"Para empezar... debemos de organizar un poco este lugar." Le dice Serena.

"Yo te ayudo Serena." Le dice Rayan y ella asiente.

"Muchas gracias Rayan." Le dice Serena y entre ambos se ponen a organizar las cosas.

"Solamente no te quedes dormido Rayan. Que según tú, me hiciste recordar que ahí maratón de saint seiya en unas... dos horas." Le dice ZY y Rayan reacciona, poniendo las manos en su cabeza.

"ES CIERTO, SERENA TENEMOS QUE APURARNOS. NO ME LO PUEDO PERDER." Le dice Rayan y Serena asiente.

Ponemos la vista en el último grupo en irse, que sería el de Ana, Yami y Satou. Los dos últimos aun siendo arrastrados por Ana empiezan a ir a la tienda más cercana donde puedan comprar las decoraciones para la fiesta.

"Ahhhh, ya suéltanos Ana." Les dicen Satou y Yami al mismo tiempo.

"Ni hablar. Si lo hago solamente se dejarían de hablar, cuando enserio necesitamos pensar como equipo para conseguir la decoración de la fiesta." Les dice Ana y ambos portadores solamente ruedan los ojos ante el descaro de Ana.

"Solamente quiero ir solo. Así que ¿me dejarías ir Ana?" le pregunta Satou todo fastidiado y Ana niega.

"Estoy de acuerdo con él. Ehh ray, dile a tu portadora que lo suelte ¿no?" Le pregunta GR y RA niega completamente.

"Por supuesto que no. Y deja de poner apodos o estarás peor que un magikarp." RA amenaza a groudon con esto y logra callarlo temporalmente. Todo iba tranquilo, hasta que Ana decidió hablar nuevamente.

"¿Y de que compraremos los artículos de fiesta?" Pregunta Ana y esto ocasiona que sus dos compañeros se miren entre ellos, ya que no tienen ni la más mínima idea de lo que van a comprar.

"siendo sinceros... ni idea la verdad." Le dice Satou y Yami se pone a pensar también.

"Tampoco tengo la más mínima idea de que compraremos... Se acercan las fechas de halloween... ¿porque no compramos artículos para Halloween?" Le pregunta Yami y su Bio-Armor asiente.

"Buena idea Yami. Ahora solamente falta ir por las decoraciones. Me parece una buena idea la de temática Halloween por cierto." Le dice KY a su compañero, mientras que meowstic asiente.

"Ok donde iremos. A ya se a una fiesta, asi que muevan esas piernas y vayamos por esas cosas." Les dice GR, pero Satou no está de acuerdo.

"Esto... ¿necesitamos ir todos enserio? No quiero ir a un lugar infestado de gente." Le dice Satou mientras que cruza los brazos y niega rotundamente el ir.

"Satou, por favor hazlo por el elegido. Hazlo por Ash." Le dice Ana y Satou se pone a pensar. Respira profundamente y luego asiente.

"Está bien. Pero solo por elegido." Les dice Satou y Ana asiente.

Tardan unos minutos pero al final llegan a una tienda donde se ven todos los artículos de fiesta. Tales como globos, manteles, etc. inspirado en Halloween. Antes de que el trio pueda agarrar los globos, solamente ven como otras tres personas intentan agarrar el último pack de fiesta.

"Quítense, nosotros llegamos primero." Le dice el líder del trio.

"Ana, debemos de quitárnoslos de encima." Le dice su Bio-Armor. El modelo RA.

"Lo se RA... Ya sé por qué no lo resolvemos con una batalla pokémon." Le dice Ana y Shadowy solamente se pone enfrente de ella.

"B-bien... sal mantyke." Dice el muchacho cuando ve al pokémon de Ana. El solamente saca al pokémon de tipo agua y aunque esta ventaja, solamente se ve atemorizado ante el cacturne de Ana.

"Bien el primer movimiento es mío... Brazo pincho." Le dice Ana a su pokémon y este obedece. Antes de que le pueda dar, solamente ven como los tres salen corriendo de la batalla.

"... ¿Y de cuanto estamos hablando?" Pregunta Satou hacia la vendedora y empieza a hacer cuentas.

"Bueno pues... sería el pack inicial con todo lo que llevan. Pero..." Ella empieza a hablar mientras que los tres portadores la escuchan.

Cambiando de escena vemos al grupo de Dante que se encuentran en una biblioteca. Crys solamente está leyendo un libro para pasar el rato, pero Arturo se desespera por esto.

"Dante una pregunta... ¿NO TIENES NADA MEJOR QUE LEER UNA REVISTA YURI?" Le pregunta Arturo completamente fastidiado. Dante tenía la revista yuri dentro de un libro de biblioteca, para disimularlo bien. Pero cuando Arturo grita todos los demás lo callan haciendo el ruido con la boca.

"Mejor quédate callado Arturo." Le dice su Bio-Armor y esto molesta más a Arturo.

"Cállate LU." Le habla a su Bio-Armor.

"¿Pero qué?..." Se expresa Crys mientras que algo del libro capto su atención y se fue con la bibliotecaria para poder leer el libro más detalladamente y dárselo a Aliya y a Ana. Los datos fue que Hitler se suicidó con un veneno y a su esposa, pero una nota de un soldado alemán jura que vio ninjas con bufandas rojas.

"..." Solo le habla con sonidos desconocidos.

"Cierto, Dante ya vámonos." Le dice PA y Dante asiente. De ahí solo cierra el libro y se van.

Mientras se van yendo, Dante se pone a pensar como conseguirán la música y el entretenimiento. Dante se quedó pensando hasta que se le ocurrió una brillante idea.

"YA SE COMO CONSEGUIREMOS LA MUSICA." Grita Dante a los cuatro vientos y Crys empieza a preguntar.

"¿Y como le harás para la música?" Le pregunta Crys y Dante solamente mira arriba y ve un foco prendido colgando de él.

"Yo no recuerdo este foco." Lo agarra y lo apaga, con esto tirando y dejando mareado a un electricista.

"Como sea... Yo tocare la música." Le dice Dante y Arturo solo pone una cara escéptica.

"Dudo que puedas tocar algún instrumento musical." Le dice Arturo y PA habla.

"Ohh Créeme Arturo. Yo soy su Bio-Armor y sé que es muy bueno con la guitarra, así que dale una oportunidad." Le dice PA y LU habla ahora.

"Ehhh espacios tiene un punto. Dale una oportunidad." Le dice LU y Arturo se pone a pensarlo.

"Está bien... ¿pero que ahí del entretenimiento?" Le pregunta Arturo y RG habla.

"..." Solamente Ana y los demás modelos le entienden.

"Tienes razón. Intentemos eso." Le dice Crys mientras que solamente empieza revisar unas tiendas. Al final encuentra unas tiendas en las que parece que se encuentran lo que quieren. Cuando los tres portadores acompañados de sus pokémon entran a las tiendas, ven que ahí mucha fila para comprar.

"¿Y ahora como entramos?" Pregunta Arturo al ver la fila larga.

"... Todos parecen nerds sin mucha vida social... Ya sé cómo pasar sobre ellos, pero necesito la ayuda de Crys." Cuando Dante menciona estas palabras, RG solo se pone a golpearlo

"Espera... tengo esto arreglado... Crys... Ocupo que digas esto." Dante le susurra algo a su oído y se sonroja. Traga saliva y empieza a hablar.

"M-me quito el vestido s-si me dejan pasar." Habla Crys con vergüenza en su voz y mágicamente todos los nerds raros se quitan y dejan que Dante, Arturo y Crys se vayan a comprar.

Estando con el último envió, Light solamente estaba pensando sobre que podrían comprar de comer para la fiesta.

"Por última vez KE, no comerás nada." Le dice ZE a su compañero y este se queja.

"Pero tengo hambre..." Solamente KE se queja.

"Te llamare de esa manera si no te callas." Le dice ZE y KE logra entender a lo que quiere llegar y le hace caso.

"Zekrom, serias un buen padre." Le dice RE sin pensarlo y dejando en shock a su portador.

"RE... ¿Qué dijiste?" Le pregunta Light mientras abre los ojos en par.

"Yo em... n-nada. Estoy bien... Bien. Si eso." Habla RE mientras que se no articula bien las palabras.

"Como sea. ¿Dónde conseguiremos la comida?" Le pregunta Max mientras que se pone a pensar, al igual que sus dos compañeros.

"Siempre que termino mis rutinas de gimnasia, siempre como en el mismo lugar. Lo bueno que tiene buena comida y afortunadamente se puede pedir paquetes para fiesta." Les informa Aliya y ellos asienten con la idea de Aliya.

"Buen iremos para haya. Que buena idea tuviste." Le dice Max mientras que solamente empieza a fantasear con el chocolate de ese paquete.

"¿No estas fantaseando con chocolate verdad?" Le pregunta ZE mientras que Max rompe su fantasía.

"No claro que no... bueno quizá." Le dice Max mientras que le está siendo sincero. En ese momento Aliya los empieza a guiar hacia el restaurante. Todos habían llegado a ese restaurante, el único problema es que Aliya no ve el mismo restaurante. Puede que sea de la misma franquicia, pero no del mismo edificio al que Aliya está acostumbrada.

"ESTE NO ES." Grita Aliya al ver el restaurante.

"Pero tú nos condujiste a este." Le dice KE mientras que solo entra al restaurante, pero ZE lo detiene.

"Si lo sé... Bueno el que me gusta esta en Unova... Así que mejor veamos qué tan bueno esta." Les dice Aliya un poco convencida y decide entrar a ver como esta.

Al ver la fila lo único que ven es a varias personas haciendo fila, también ven a varias personas que esperan su orden y cuando lo recogen pasan dos de estas situaciones. O se lo comen ahí, solamente eligiendo una mesa o también toman un paquete y se lo llevan. El grupo decidió esperar un rato y parece que pasaron dos horas.

"¿Cuanto a pasado?" Pregunta ZE desesperándose un poco Aliya ve su celular.

"Han pasado dos minutos." Le confirma Aliya, haciendo que Zekrom se quede completamente confundido y solo se quede callado.

"Gruñón." Le dice su portador y siente la necesidad de matarlo.

Ahora realmente empiezan a avanzar y la fila se mueve relativamente rápida, mientras que tardan como una hora en llegar a la caja. Una vez ahí Light empieza a hablar sobre lo que quieren.

"Esto ¿me da un combo fiesta extra-grande?" Le pregunta Light y la muchacha de la caja asiente, mientras que empieza a marcar cosas en la caja registradora.

Cambiando de escena nuevamente, Serena se encuentra tranquila, mientras que solamente esperan a los demás.

"Y ya está todo... Ahora solamente faltan que lleguen los demás." Habla Rayan mientras que se pone a revisar que todo esté limpio y ahora se pone a ver sus diversos animes.

"¿Crees que a Ash le guste?" Se pregunta Serena y rayan logra escucharla. Así que él se va con ella y se pone a se va a hablar.

"¿Porque te preguntas eso Serena?" Le pregunta Rayan y ella le responde.

"Es porque... M-me grito hace rato y el... Parecía molesto..." Le dice Serena y Rayan solo la escucha.

"Yo creo que él no te odia, pero solamente está confundido. Creo que... si vas con él y le dices que tú siempre estarás a su lado, puede que él te pida perdón." Le dice Rayan mientras que escuchaba su dilema.

"Mi portador tiene razón, portadora del modelo XE. El la ama y solo esta triste por lo de su madre." Le dice ZY y las otras Bio-Armor asienten.

"Muchas gracias." Dice Serena mientras que sonríe.

De ahí Rayan se va a ver la tele junto a su Bio-Armor y su sylveon. Pasan unos minutos y lentamente empiezan a llegar los demás. El primer grupo en llegar fue el de Ana y entre ella, Satou y Yami empiezan a organizar las cosas para la fiesta, el segundo grupo fue el de Aliya y empiezan a acomodar la comida y los aperitivos. Al final el grupo de Dante fue el último en llegar y el empieza a acomodar las cosas para divertirse en la fiesta. Una vez que todo estaba listo, Serena se va al cuarto de Ash. Una vez que Serena se encuentra en la puerta, solamente la toca.

"Pase..." Habla Ash aun con tristeza y Serena entra.

Wherever You Are (ONE OK ROCK song)

"Esto Ash... ¿Te encuentras bien?" Le pregunta Serena y Ash niega. El mismo se encuentra sentado en la orilla de su cama, mientras que algunas lágrimas brotan por su mejilla.

"No... No pude salvar a mi madre... A todas las personas que amo... ¿Les tiene que pasar algo?" Se pregunta Ash y Serena se sienta a su lado, mientras que lo abraza por la espalda.

"No creo Ash... No eres un fracasado... Lo sé porque... Te he visto entrenar y nunca te rindes hasta el final. Ash... Jamás me arrepentiré de ser tu prometida y novia... Estoy a tu lado Ash... Y siempre lo hare." Le dice Serena mientras que Ash solamente la ve.

"Serena tu… Siempre estas a mi lado... Te amo… Serena…." Ash se voltea a verla y la besa, para después Serena lo lleva al piso de abajo para comenzar la fiesta de Ash.

"Al final todo salió bien." Habla AR mientras que ve que el plan de Serena funciono.

"Arceus... Que te parece si vamos con Serena y los demás. No me quiero perder de la fiesta." Le dice XE Y AR asiente.

Majora's battle (TLoZ: MM OST)

Mientras tanto en Kanto, había varias personas con bata blanca, botas grises con suela blanca, y un uniforme de celeste. Con el rostro había varios, diferenciándose así de hombres y mujeres. El punto es que algunas de estas personas estaban trabajando en una computadora, mientras que otros estaban viendo los resultados.

"Comandante Raishi... Al fin terminamos los diseños y el programa." Le dice una de estas científicas y La misma Raishi se acerca. Al ver que lo que dicen estas científicas, Raishi solamente sonríe.

"Bien... Kage ven acá." Le habla Raishi a su sombra y el mismo liberador de la sombra se aparece de su sombra.

"¿Ya está las armaduras para mis subordinados?" Le pregunta Kage un tanto serio esta vez.

"Si... ¿Qué te parece?" Le pregunta Raishi y Kage se va a ver en la computadora.

El diseño de la armadura es que tiene un traje ajustado, con unas botas rojas con la parte de la rodilla de color negra y la suela del mismo color. El diseño de la bota en la parte del pie es un poco picudo. Tiene una armadura que le cubre todo el brazo de color negro, excepto en la mano izquierda, que tiene un ligero cilindro de color rojo. En el pecho tiene una armadura de color rojo con un ligero detalle negro que parte a la mitad la armadura, y en la misma se encuentra el reactor ark. Tiene unas hombreras de color rojo con forma circular, además de tener la misma línea negra. El casco tiene dos cuernos negros sobresalientes, además de que la frente es de color negro y las mejillas de color gris, mientras que el resto del casco es de color rojo.

Cuando Kage ve la armadura, solamente sale su Bio-Armor, el modelo YV.

"Me gusta el diseño de la armadura basada en mí. Buen trabajo... DI." Le dice YV a su compañero y este también sale.

"Como sea YV... Aunque... Creo que esto no es lo correcto." Le dice DI y Raishi solamente rueda los ojos.

"Me elegiste por algo, así que no te hagas que te estoy forzando. Así que Kage... ¿Qué te parece?" Le pregunta Raishi y Kage le responde la pregunta.

"Me parece bien, aunque tengo un ligero inconveniente... ¿En qué se diferencia esta X-cross con el de Fuyu?" Le pregunta Kage y Raishi sonríe.

"Me alegra que lo preguntaras. Porque esta armadura esta diseñada para saltar y adherirse a las paredes, tal como tú lo haces. También tiene la capacidad de disparar dardos venenosos, desde el cilindro rojo. La desventaja es que no tiene la fuerza suficiente para levantar las armas propias de E.L.M.D.U. Pero... puede... ser más sigiloso y silencioso que el de Fuyu." Le explica Raishi y Kage sonríe.

"Me gusta la armadura... ¿para cuándo esta?" Le pregunta Kage impaciente y Raishi responde.

"Unos días estará listo. Falta todavía hacer la armadura, cargar el programa y si está listo... Convertirlo en una Bio-Armor." Le contesta Raishi y el asiente. De ahí se va con la sombra de Raishi.


	24. la era de las grandes guerras

**Temporada 1: La batalla de las Bio-Armor**

 **Capítulo 24: La era de las grandes guerras**

 **Ok ya está el cap, espero que les guste a todos. Por el momento es todo lo que puedo decir y a que ahora publico los jueves. Pronto publicare cada 3 días... ya que tenga tiempo de sobra.**

 **Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, de ser así haría canon este fanfic XD**

Normal: dialogo de las personas y narración

 **Negrita: pokémon hablando y también se usa en lo que tengo que dar anuncios y rellenos en el fic XD**

 _Cursiva: personas/ **pokémon** pensando. También se usa en flashback_

Subrayado: Bio-Armor hablando. Música que se debe tocar. Se verá 2 veces, para continuar y parar. Esta opción es personal.

 **baraka108: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo :3**

 **zardX: ¡YAY! La verdad si XD. Bueno mi favorito es Phoenix XD. Muchas gracias, intentare hacer más de ese tipo de capítulos en el futuro. Muchas gracias, me esforcé mucho para eso. Descuida, puede que pronto se dé su debut, pero quien sabe.**

 **Torterrax-99: Lo sé, verdad XD. Lo siento por eso. Lamentablemente, pare evitar traumar mentes, no transmitiré esa parte, aunque si hubo borrachos sobre lo otro... prefiero que lo veas si hubo o no. ¿10 de 10? Al menos es calificación perfecta XD.**

 **DarkSoldier41: Hola Adam ¿qué tal? Si paso hace tiempo. Gracias por preocuparte por Ash espero que se encuentre mejor.**

 **Minato Yagami 17: Bueno Dante, esta entendido. También, tú y Adam entienden a Ash en estos momentos. Aunque es cierto esos momentos. Mucha ropa XD y mejor preparo tu tumba. Mejor dicho... bueno eso es cierto.**

 **Cutesaralisa: Lo bueno que no paso. Bueno... no creo que violen a Fuyu.**

 **Referencias de cómo son las Bio-Armor tanto en armadura como en piedra y también pueden consultar sus ataques además de sus advances moves. Visiten mi cuenta de DeviantArt, me pueden encontrar como 'tailsodinson'.**

 **Tambien dense una vuelta por el foro y comunidad llamada "The reporter". En el foro y comunidad soy administrador y es gratis la entrada XD. ¿Tienes un fic que quieres que revise? Déjamelo en los comentarios y me encargo del resto. Para cualquier duda, pregunte ya sea a mi o a algún administrador.**

* * *

Pasaron unas horas desde que acabo la fiesta y la primera en levantarse fue Serena. Ella simplemente lo primero que hace es sacudirse la cabeza.

"¿Q-que paso anoche?" Se pregunta Serena mientras que mira a su alrededor y lo primero que ve es a Ash. Serena se sonroja por lo que ve, ya que el mismo andaba solamente con bóxer y Serena podía notar la musculatura que poseía. Serena también podía notar que ella andaba con un pijama tipo vestido.

 _"¿L-lo h-hi-c-c-ce a n-no-c-che?"_ Se pregunta Serena mentalmente mientras que un ardor le gana en sus mejillas. Cuando Serena ve por el despertador, nota que ya son las 12 de la tarde. Implicando que Serena durmió casi todo el día. Se termina de vestir y por suerte, espera que Ash no se dé cuenta del detalle. Una vez que baja, solamente ve cómo es que todo estaba en desastre. Vaya sí que tuvieron una fiesta. Los que estaban limpiando, fueron los demás portadores excepto Aliya y Ana, ya que se fueron a estudiar el libro que les dio Crys. Dante como siempre, fue el único que no estaba haciendo nada.

Unravel (Tokyo ghoul piano cover)

Con ambas chicas, nomás veían el libro a detalle y es cierto lo que decía Crys. Cada detalle del libro, es como lo decía Crys, ya que había una muerte como de por ejemplo que Maximiliano de Habsburgo fue asesinado, pero no a manos de Benito Juárez, sino de dos ninjas que se movían en sombras y viento. Mismas citas se revelan como en el caso de el derrocamiento del imperio nazi. Cuando indagaron más, se dieron cuenta que a partir de cierto evento, empiezan todas estas masacres. Donde empieza es a partir de 'la era de las grandes guerras'.

"Este evento es el más sangriento de la historia. Pero no viene nada sobre estos dos ninjas... Espera..." Le iba a comentar algo a Ana, pero ella se adelanta.

"Lo se Aliya. Sera que Kage estuvo aquí... ¿O es un descendiente?" Le pregunta Ana y Aliya levanta las manos.

"La única forma de averiguarlo, es ir a unas de estas ruinas." Le dice Ana y Aliya asiente.

"¿Le decimos a los demas?" Le pregunta Aliya y Ana responde.

"Por supuesto que debemos de decirle." Le dice Ana y Aliya fue a decirles a los demás.

Pasan unos minutos en los que las dos portadoras les avisan a los demás.

"La única forma de averiguarlo es ir a una de esas ruinas. ¿Conoces alguna Ana?" Le pregunta RA a su portadora y ella asiente.

"Así es. Es la única ruina desgraciadamente. La gran mayoría se encuentran en tal mal estado, que no se puede encontrar pistas." Les informa Ana y todos asienten, excepto AR. El únicamente tiene un pensamiento pensativo.

 _"... Realmente ya pasaron varios siglos desde eso. Cuando sea el momento les contare la verdad sobre Kage y lo que es."_ Piensa AR con la mirada perdida, cuando responde a su portador, Ash solamente lo ve con una ceja levantada.

"¿Pasa algo AR?" Le pregunta Ash a su Bio-Armor.

"No nada... Estoy bien." Le contesta AR.

Paren la música

Tras esto, el equipo empieza a preparar su equipo, con sus mochilas y sacan a sus pokémon. En este caso, Ana se encuentra a cargo ya que sabe a qué ruinas deben de ir. Al igual pasan unos minutos y Ana logro entrar a las cuevas, donde se creen que están las ruinas. Aunque es una zona que se exploró por mucho tiempo y la zona quedo cerrada y no se le deja pasar, excepto a un arqueólogo. Una vez adentro todos guardan a sus pokémon, excepto al pikachu de Ash que se sitúa en su hombro.

"Bien. Ya estamos aquí. Así que solamente podemos empezar a buscar." Les dice Aliya a todos en general.

"Sera mejor que no nos separemos. Algunos arqueólogos se han perdido en estas ruinas." Les dice Ana y todos asienten.

"Pero. Yo protegeré a mi portadora. ¿Verdad Aliya?" Le pregunta KE a su portadora y ella asiente.

"Vamos." Habla Ana y empiezan a caminar.

No tardan mucho, cuando al final de esas cuevas, llegan a lo que parece una casa de hace mucho tiempo. La escritura utilizada, parece que no existe, pero Ana empieza a leerlos.

"Dice... Ban wa mizu nintype no ushi." Ana empieza a leer esta lengua y cuando lo piensa un poco, al fin sabe lo que quiere decir.

"La casa de Ban, el nintype del agua." Les traduce Ana, pero solo se escucha una voz detrás de él.

"Mizu tenía una gran lengua, para alguien que apenas sabia controlar sus poderes." Les menciona una voz y todos la relacionan con Kage. Cuando se voltean, ven que el mismo solamente se quedaba observando las tumbas. Las palabras que menciono Kage, dejaron desconcertados a todos.

Majora's battle (TLoZ: MM OST) 

"¿Nintype del agua?" Le pregunta Aliya, mientras que Kage asiente.

"Así es. Porque no se las cuentas Arceus. No… ¿AR?" Pregunta Kage, mientras que ve la Bio-Armor de Ash.

"No sé a qué te refieres. Ash no lo escuches, es hora de atacar." Le dice AR mientras que Ash asiente.

"Ok... ¿Chicos listos?" Pregunta Ash mientras que ve que Kage solamente niega con la cabeza.

"Antes que nada. Permítanme llegar." Les dice Yamabi mientras que se acerca a los demás.

"Yamabi..." Satou lo ve molesto, mientras que se aparece también la Bio-Armor de Yamabi, el modelo HO.

"Esta vez lugia. Pagaras por lo que me hiciste." Le dice HO, mientras que LU se acerca.

"Eso espero." Le dice LU en un tono retador.

"Pero no crean que estamos solos. Esta vez tenemos a mis espías." Con esto Kage solamente silva y se aparecen los espías de Kage. Cuando Kage da la señal, todos se ponen en posición de pelea.

"Pikachu entra en la pokeball." Le dice Ash, mientras que pikachu asiente a regañadientes

 **"Pika…"** Le dice pikachu mientras que entra en la pokeball.

"Bien. Chicos, hora de la X-cross." Les dice Ash, mientras que toma al modelo AR y los demás lo siguen. El primero en activar su secuencia de la X-cross es Satou.

Determined eyes (megaman ZX: Advent OST)

"Modelo GR." Se acerca a los demás Satou y lo pone enfrente de él.

"Modelo LU." Arturo por su parte lo levanta al cielo y lo apunta enfrente de él.

"Modelo ZE." Max da una vuelta y lo pone enfrente de él.

"Modelo ZY." Habla Rayan mientras levanta su Bio-Armor al cielo.

"Modelo RA." Ana lo saca de un bolsillo y lo apunta al frente de ella.

"Modelo RG." Crys da un guiño y entonces de una forma graciosa lo pone enfrente de ella.

"Modelo KE." Aliya salta y da una vuelva en el aire y al aterrizar lo apunta hacia enfrente.

"Modelo XE." Grita Serena mientras mete la mano en su bolsillo, al sacarlo solamente muestra su Bio-Armor enfrente de ella.

"Modelo KY." Yami toma la Bio-Armor y la ve un momento, de ahí lo apunta hacia enfrente.

"Modelo PA." En el caso de Dante lo suelta un momento hacia arriba, haciendo que salga disparado unos centímetros, de ahí lo agarra y lo apunta hacia enfrente

"Modelo RE." Light simplemente toma la Bio-Armor y lo pone por su espada, y de ahí en un rápido movimiento lo pone enfrente de él.

"Modelo AR." Ash simplemente toma su Bio-Armor de un movimiento diagonal y lo apunta hacia enfrente, haciendo que los puntos azules se iluminen.

"Bio-link. Set on." Gritan todos al mismo tiempo y los ojos brillan y también aparecen textos blancos en la gema verde.

"Bio-link establecido. Preparando sistema. Configurando X-cross groudon, lugia, zekrom, zygarde, rayquaza, regigigas, keldeo, xerneas, kyogre, palkia, reshiram, arceus. En línea." Dicen todos los Bio-Armor al mismo tiempo y entonces la gema también empieza a brillar.

Una roca cubre a Satou y al romperla se nota que fue obra de la X-cross groudon.

Una esfera de agua cubre completamente a Arturo y cuando se libera pasa al X-cross lugia.

Varios rayos de electricidad cubren el cuerpo de Max hasta desaparecer y cuando los rayos dejan el cuerpo de Max, este ya tiene la X-cross zekrom activada.

Varios átomos de telurio cubren el cuerpo de Rayan y cuando se retiran se ve al X-cross zygarde en su lugar.

Ana se ve atrapada en un torbellino y al disiparse, está parado el X-cross rayquaza.

Varias lianas cubren el cuerpo de Crys y cuando se retiran del cuerpo, Crys ya tiene la X-cross regigigas encima.

Un remolino de agua cubre a Aliya y al desaparecer Aliya y keldeo se fusionaron en la X-cross keldeo.

Varias energías rosadas rodean a Serena y cuando su cuerpo las absorbe, solo ven que ella se transformó en la X-cross xerneas.

Para Yami aparece un geiser debajo de él que lo rodea por completo. Cuando el geiser pasa, ven a Yami con la armadura X-cross kyogre activada.

En el caso de Dante su cuerpo se expande en partículas y para cuando se reacomodan tiene lugar a X-cross palkia.

Una pared de fuego cubre a Light y cuando se libera de este, ve que también esta fusionado con reshiram en la X-cross reshiram.

Con Ash lo cubre una esfera de luz. Cuando se rompe en pedazos, los espíritus de Ash y arceus se fusionaron en la X-cross arceus.

Majora's mask boss theme (TLoZ: MM OST)

"Acábenlos." Con esta orden que dio Kage, los espías empiezan a disparar hacia los portadores. Yamabi respira profundo y toma su gran espada. Una vez que lo toma solamente se dirige hacia los portadores.

Kage toma en específico a Serena, Aliya y Ana. Siendo que sus motivos son que aún tiene sus dudas sobre Serena. Ana y Aliya, ya que empezaron a descubrir los eventos que los involucran a él y su anterior amigo, Kaze. Yamabi toma como sus enemigos a Arturo, por el hecho de sus Bio-Armor. A Ash y también a Satou, ya que este último se lo debe. Con los demás, solamente se ponen a pelear contra los demás espías.

En la batalla con Kage. El mismo empieza a usar sus kunais hacías las chicas y estas esquivan su ataque. Por alguna razón, las chicas se extrañan que no use su Bio-Armor y el mismo solamente se encuentre en su cinturón, situado en la parte derecha guardado. Kage solamente sigue lanzando kunais hacia ellas y las mismas lo esquivan.

"Danza espada." Con esto Aliya, logra aumentar su ataque y con esto aprovecha para lanzar un ataque hacia Kage.

 **"Rayo burbuja."** Lo menciona keldeo y de la parte situado en la boca de Aliya, sale varias burbujas a presión sobre Kage. Este solamente toma unas shurikens y los dispara hacia las burbujas, explotando al impacto. De ahí Kage golpea el suelo y sale un gran pilar de sombras que golpean a las chicas. En el caso de Ana, ella empieza a volar

"Vozarrón" Ana lo usa sobre Kage y el mismo empieza a afectarle.

"KAGE NO DRILL." Kage manda un kunai rotativo hacia ella y salen varios haces de sombra. Desgraciadamente le da al ala de la armadura, lo que provoca que caiga al suelo.

Una vez que cae al suelo, Kage solamente se dirige terminar con Ana, pero otra ayuda externa aparece. Esta vez Serena, lo ataca con asta drenaje y le da de lleno, con esto haciendo que Kage caiga al suelo un poco asustado. Con esto, Kage se levanta y se voltea a verla. Con esto, Kage solamente pone una risa burlona.

"Interesante. No creí que la mujer de su 'líder' me fuera a atacar. Aun así no debería ser difícil para mi derrotarte." Le dice Kage mientras que saca un kunai y lo apunta hacia ella salte. A continuación ella simplemente usa rayo aurora sobre él, y Kage salta para esquivarlo.

"¿Chicas estan bien?" Les pregunta Serena a sus compañeras.

"Si... No hay problema" Le dice Aliya

 **"Ana se encuentra bien. No te preocupes portadora del modelo XE."** Le dice rayquaza y Serena asiente. Pero cuando voltea a Kage nuevamente, ve que ya no está ahí.

Cambiando de vista Ash, Satou y Arturo tienen ciertos problemas para poder tratar a Yamabi. Aunque este no tiene los increíbles poderes de Kage, el sin duda es capaz de manejar su espada colosal con una maestría que parece que posee una fuerza sobrehumana. Ash intenta acercarse a él, pero Yamabi solamente lo repele.

"Demonios, ¿cómo lo atacamos? Nuestros ataques no le llegan." Le dice Arturo, pero Satou empieza a usar un advance move.

" **p** o **d** e **r** p **a** s **a** d **o** , **t** i **e** r **r** a **v** i **v** a, **d** i **s** p **a** r **o** l **o** d **o**. A **d** v **a** n **c** e **m** o **v** e... **E** C **O** D **E** L **A** T **I** E **R** R **A**." Satou y groudon tuvieron suficiente y es entonces que varias rocas empiezan a aparecer. En el momento que se invocan, simplemente caen y empiezan a crear varios terremotos y sismos. Pero Yamabi se adelanta y logra cortar algunas rocas antes de que caigan, cosa que logra pero algunas piedras caen al suelo y esto empieza a desestabilizar a Yamabi. Con esto Ash y Arturo logran una oportunidad perfecta.

 **"Buen trabajo Satou y a ti tambien groudon."** Le dice lugia y con esto el aprovecha y se acerca hacia Yamabi. Una vez que está cerca de él, solamente lo golpea y lo manda a volar. Vuela a una mayor velocidad y decide usar un movimiento.

"Rapidez." Lo menciona Arturo, mientras que detrás de él aparecen varias estrellas y entonces es cuando los dirige hacia él. Todas las estrellas logran impactar a Yamabi y este salta para atrás. Una vez que salta solamente ve la batalla y luego ve su Bio-Armor. Este lo toma y antes de que pueda pronunciar el código de su transformación, Ash lo ataca con castigo y este impacta en la pared, mientras que suelta su Bio-Armor.

"Es inútil Yamabi. Ya estas derrotado." Le dice Ash mientras que ve que Yamabi se levanta, pero después solo sienten un golpe por detrás. Cuando los tres portadores se voltean, solamente ven sus sombras con su X-cross moviéndose.

"Maldito Kage." Menciona Satou mientras que cuando voltea hacia Yamabi, este es atendido por Kage.

"No lo olviden. Mañana será un día divertido. Hehehe, considérenlo un entrenamiento." Les dice Kage mientras que se lleva a su compañero y se van de aquí.

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo Satou. Kage... Realmente tiene este poder y... Parecía que conocía la época..." Lo piensa Arturo mientras que se pone a pensar en la situación.

"Ahora no es tiempo de pensar eso. El muy bastardo nos puso a pelear con nuestras sombras. Lo único que podemos hacer.. ES CONTRATACAR." Habla Ash mientras que solo se dirige a su sombra y este imita los mismos movimientos.

 **"Tal como dice el elegido. Contrataquen, portadores."** Les dice arceus y ellos dos sueltan gritos de batalla y se ponen a pelear con sus sombras. Al igual que ellos, también empiezan a pelear con sus sombras. La batalla en cuestión es relativamente fácil, pero aun así no deja de ser impresionante el hecho de pelear con tu propia sombra. Después de unos segundos de peleas, tiempo en el que Yamabi y Kage se retiran del campo de batalla, ellos terminan de pelear con sus sombras, sin necesidad de usar un movimiento.

Boss Battle (Azure Striker Gunvolt OST)

En el último grupo, se encontraban Dante, Light, Yami, Crys, Rayan y Max peleando contra los espías al mando de Kage. Los espías solamente saltan y empiezan a disparar hacia los portadores, pero por suerte, ellos ya vienen preparados para lidiar con ellos, como en el caso de los otros tres líderes, ellos solamente saltan hacia atrás y después ganan impulso para atacar a los espías. En el caso de Dante, la usa garra dragón para atacarlos, pero solamente logra darles a unos y esto los hace retroceder. En el caso de Light usa lanzallamas y esto es suficiente para quemar a unos espías e igualmente hacerlos retroceder y por último en el caso de Yami, el usa un rayo hielo y con suerte logra congelar a dos, ya que otros dos saltaron.

"Cabezazo zen." Crys cuando tiene la oportunidad, sale de su cabeza una energía azul y se dirige rápidamente hacia uno de los espías. Le logran dar y con esto logra darle ventaja a los portadores, cosa que no desaprovechan.

 **"ATAQUE FULGOR."** Ahora zekrom menciona unos de sus ataques característicos y suelta una gran cantidad de energía eléctrica, lastimando a otro grupo de espías y finalmente Rayan decide usar ataque arena para ocultar su presencia y acabarlos rápidamente.

"Bien chicos. Ahora tenemos la ventaja." Les dice Rayan mientras que se levanta y se dirige a los demás.

"Cierto... Chicos, denle con todo lo que tengan." Les dice Dante mientras que prepara un movimiento.

sorario days (Tengen toppa gurren lagan OST)

" **C** O **R** T **E** V **A** C **I** O." Gritan Dante y palkia al mismo tiempo que desencadenan ese ataque hacia uno de ellos. De las garras de la armadura sale una energía morada y lo lanza hacia los espías, haciéndolos retroceder e inclusive a otros los manda o tele-transporta hacia otra parte.

" **L** L **A** M **A** F **U** S **I** O **N**." Ahora es el turno de Light mientras que dispara una gran bola de fuego, que golpea a unos espías y estos empiezan a quemarse. Por alguna razón, el uniforme de ellos no se prende en fuego al contacto con el fuego. Con el caso de los soldados, los mismos podrían entrar en combustión, pero se regeneraba.

"Sigo diciendo que podemos encontrar una solución. Pero... si la respuesta es peleando, no tengo de otra... FUERZA BRUTA." Ahora Crys solamente se acerca a unos espías y logra agarrar a tres. Les da un abrazo potente y empieza a apretarlos, hasta que se escuchan unos huesos romperse y cuando Crys los suelta.

" **R** A **Y** O **F** U **S** I **O** N." Ahora Max empieza a atacar mientras que se envuelve en una esfera eléctrica de color azul, y empieza a acercarse a todos los espías que puedan. Estos sienten la descarga, pero su uniforme los protege de quemaduras de hasta tercer grado.

" **F** r **i** o **p** o **l** a **r**." Ahora es Yami quien usa este movimiento de tipo hielo y logra hacerlo avanzar hacia unos espías. Estos solamente reciben el impacto y se quedan congelados como piedras. Pero cuando Yami los toca, el hielo explota y deja a los espías derrotados, después de usar un movimiento con KO definitivo.

" **V** e **l** o **c** i **d** a **d** e **x** t **r** e **m** a." Rayan y zygarde ahora solamente avanzan a gran velocidad y empiezan a golpear a todos los espías que los estorbaban. Después de ahí solamente decide usar fuerza telúrica, pero nota que también sus ataques fueron más que suficientes para derrotar a todos los espías.

Majora's battle (TLoZ: MM OST) 

Suena que los portadores ya ganaron la batalla, pero algo pasa. De la nada algunos espías se levantan y se encuentran para la ronda dos. Los portadores se encuentran listos para luchar, hasta que Kage se pone en medio de ellos, mientras que Yamabi se arrodilla por la paliza que le dieron Ash, Satou y Arturo.

"Esperen un momento. Chicos, antes de que muestren sus Bio-Armor, quiero decirles un mensaje a estos portadores." Anuncia Kage mientras que se suman los demás.

"¿Que traman?" Pregunta Ash mientras todos los demás asienten con él.

"¿Que tramamos? Pues les diré. E.L.M.D.U. Ya tiene las piezas necesarias para armar el primer movimiento y no hay nada que pueda evitarlo. A proposito arceus... ¿Porque no les dices tú pequeño secreto?" Pregunta Kage, mientras que arceus responde.

 **"No sé de qué estás hablando."** Le afirma arceus, pero Kage solamente se ríe.

"Si lo haces... jajaja, de hecho, tu iniciaste la era de las grandes guerras por capricho." Le menciona Kage, pero Crys se mete en la conversación.

"Arceus jamás haría eso. Él es el más sabio de todos los pokémon y jamás haría eso por diversión." Le afirma Crys, pero Kage se ríe a carcajadas, cosa que molesta a Crys por ser la conocedora del tema.

"Si como sea. Recuerda que... tú causaste la muerte en aquel entonces... Hasta entonces... Nos veremos pronto y esta vez no los tele-transportare para haya." Con esto dicho, el desaparece junto con Yamabi y sus espías con sus sombras.

"¿¡Que fue eso?!" Pregunta Dante disgustado, por toda la escena que acaba de ver.

"¿Arceus de que está hablando?" Le pregunta Ana, al igual que rayquaza empieza a gruñir.

Unravel (Tokyo ghoul piano cover)

"¡¿DE QUE FUE ESO?!" Pregunta Aliya completamente asustada, puesto que vio que arceus y Kage, tenían una aparente historia.

"HABLA AHORA." Grita Ash mientras que se destransforma y toma su Bio-Armor. A lo próximo AR empieza a hablar.

"Está bien. Les diré lo que pasa..." Habla AR mientras que todos desactivan su X-cross y a su lado flotaban las Bio-Armor de cada uno. A lo próximo empieza a relatar.

 **Flashback**

 _"Hubo un tiempo... En que la maldad de los humanos superaba al de nuestro enemigo E.L.M.D.U. y su avaricia era muy grande. En el momento, estaba desesperado por erradicarlos, para que dejaran de matar al planeta en el que los demás trabajamos, yo decidí prestar mis tablas elementales al rango militar más peligroso del momento. Así que elegí a 17 ninjas que tuvieran ese deseo de matar a las personas, ya sea por su pasado y les di poderes. Entre ellos... Estaba Kage y Kaze, los únicos sobrevivientes de los nintype. Ambos son del tipo volador y fantasma respectivamente."_ _Les explica AR repentinamente_

 ** _"Ahora que les di los poderes, les diré su objetivo. Ustedes son los únicos que limpiaran este mundo de esos asquerosos humanos."_** _Les explica arceus mientras que ellos solo asienten._

 _"¿Y qué quieres que hagamos?" Le pregunta una chica con traje ninja, cabello y ojos de color rosa fuerte._

 ** _"Tienen que luchar entre ustedes. Pero solo podrán matarse con sus poderes, además de que necesitan la carne humana para alimentar bien sus poderes."_** _Les dice arceus, y el chico de cabellos celestes claros con ojos del mismo color habla._

 _"¿Y que se supone que debemos de hacer?" Le pregunta el chico y arceus también responde._

 ** _"Deben de matarse entre ustedes, para reclamar una vida prolongada."_** _Les dice arceus y uno de cabellos rojos y ojos rojos como fuego habla._

 _"Entonces... este es... ¿la forma de hacer desaparecer a esos asquerosos humanos?" Pregunta el chico y arceus asiente._

 _Arceus pudo ver de reojo a todos y noto que Kage se veía con miedo y timidez antes tal acción. Es entonces en el que vuelve a hablar._

 ** _"Déjenme recordarles. El premio es una vida prolongada de mil a_** ** _ño y solamente puede haber dos ganadores. Solamente pueden comer carne humana para alimentar correctamente sus poderes. Pero... Si comen carne pokémon... Solamente destruirá sus mentes y los hará unos psicópatas sin corazón y sin remordimientos."_** _Les informa arceus y todos entienden._

 **Fin del flashback/** Sadness and sorrow (Naruto OST)

Todos los presentes escucharon la historia y se quedaron callados ante la historia de AR. Quedaron atónitos, en especial Ash, que es su portador y también su compañero y amigo.

"Tu... AR... No... Arceus... No quiero que me vuelvas a hablar" Le dice Ash, mientras que no pensaba que arceus sería capaz de algo así. Sabía que quería la extinción de los humanos hace tiempo, pero obtenerlo de esa forma no le pareció correcto.

"Está bien..." Es todo lo que dice AR y entonces Ash solamente se voltea al lado contrario, evitando verlo. Serena Solamente siente pena por Ash y se va a abrazarlo. Ash solamente sonríe ante este gesto de Serena y también la abraza.

Majora's battle (TLoZ: MM OST) 

Mientras tanto en Kanto. Los cuatro liberadores se encuentran reunidos en una mesa, mientras que piensan sobre como coordinar el ataque hacia Hoenn.

"Entonces. ¿Tienen una duda sobre como coordinar el ataque?" Les pregunta Giovanni a todos en general y ellos niegan.

"Por supuesto que no Giovanni." Le dice Raishi entendiendo el plan.

"Ya están las armaduras de Kage. Ahora es posible lanzar el ataque sin mucho retroceso." Les dice Fuyu, confirmando la información una última vez.

"Bien... En tres días lanzaremos el ataque. Mientras tanto... Elegido... Espero que puedas detenernos esta vez." Ahora es Giovanni mientras que pone esa mueca de superioridad los cuatro portadores solo lo ven.

 _"... Miyu, Kokomi... Las extraño demasiado. Es cierto que no lamentaría nada pero... Lamento en no haber conocido a mi propia hija. Seguro que ella... Seria... Toda una mujer."_ Es el único pensamiento que mantiene Kage en todo el momento y después solo pone una risa diabólica, pero no es percibida gracias a su bufanda roja.


	25. El primer movimiento de ELMDU

**Temporada 1: La batalla de las Bio-Armor**

 **Capítulo 25: El primer movimiento  
**

 **Lamento la tardanza, pero otra vez me toco estar ocupado. Eso y también que tengo otro fic en proceso. Se llama 'los cinco pilares del amor'. Se que es corto, pero bien que mata de risa el fic. Ahora si se viene lo bueno, pero lastimosamente solo faltan 10 capítulos a esta temporada y vendremos con la segunda.  
**

 **Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, de ser así haría canon este fanfic XD**

Normal: dialogo de las personas y narración

 **Negrita: pokémon hablando y también se usa en lo que tengo que dar anuncios y rellenos en el fic XD**

 _Cursiva: personas/_ ** _pokémon_** _pensando. También se usa en flashback_

Subrayado: Bio-Armor hablando. Música que se debe tocar. Se verá 2 veces, para continuar y parar. Esta opción es personal.

 **Guest: Gracias por avisarme. Ya corregí el error n.n**

 **Minato Yagami 17: ¿Enserio? Perdón. Como siempre el buen Striker no decepciona n.n.**

 **zardX: la verdad no es relleno, ya que forma parte importante del episodio. No todo lo que no te gusta debe de ser considerado como relleno, aparte de que ya tengo la primera temporada planeada, así que solo confía en mí.**

 **Serenayveltal dark toxic evil: Aquí está el cap.**

 **DarkSoldier41: la neta sí. Correcto con arceus, En exterminar a los humanos, pero ya no tiene ese deseo.**

 **Torterrax-99: ¿Enserio? ¿Seguro de que no lo hicieron? Muchas gracias. Ya se eso es lo especial de Kage. Nadie más puede ser un completo psicópata y pensar en las dos personas importantes para alguien como el n.n.**

 **Arturojeff: Lo sé, y les afecto a todos. Pronto los descubrirás. Tienes razón en la de Ash, Pero no solamente es Arturo contra Yamabi, también esta Satou aunque... Nada olvídalo. Dante, Serena también están correctos, pero falta el de Aliya contra Fuyu, por lo del primer capítulo. De hecho solo hay dos puni-chan y solo se sabe de uno. De hecho confirmare que Fuyu tendrá las dos formas de Kyurem, para equilibrar la balanza, porque también le pienso dar a Rayan la forma alterna de zygarde. No ahi problema.**

 **Cutesaralisa: Exacto y tienes los motivos. Y desgraciadamente no pierden sus poderes digo...** **Mira a Kage.**

 **referencias de cómo son las Bio-Armor tanto en armadura como en piedra y también pueden consultar sus ataques además de sus advances moves. Visiten mi cuenta de DeviantArt, me pueden encontrar como 'tailsodinson'.**

 **Tambien dense una vuelta por el foro y comunidad llamada "The reporter". En el foro y comunidad soy administrador y es gratis la entrada XD. Tienes un fic que quieres que revise? Dejamelo en los comentarios y me encargo del resto. Para cualquier duda, pregunte ya sea a mi o a algun administrador.**

* * *

Majora's battle (TLoZ: MM OST) 

Se encontraban todos los liberadores con un mapa de lo que sería la región Hoenn. En esto Giovanni les repite los pasos cuando se vayan a conquistar la región de Hoenn para sus dominios.

"Este es el plan. Primero Kage, quiero que vayas al centro espacial en ciudad Algaria y secretamente tomes el lugar." Le dice Giovanni.

"Je, me encargaron algo fácil." Le dice Kage con soberbia.

"Nos encargaron una tarea sencilla. Con Kage a mi lado esto sera como quitarle un dulce a los portadores." Habla el modelo YV mientras que Kage asiente con él.

"Siguiendo, después de que el lugar este vacío de todo científico, tu traerás al equipo de Raishi y tu harás uso de tus habilidades de hacker." Le dice Giovanni y ella responde.

"Lo tendremos cubierto en pocos minutos." Le dice Raishi.

 _"Portadores... Por favor... Sálvenme, no quiero hacer esto."_ Piensa DI mientras que solo ve todo con una aparente culpa.

"Ahora después, Yamabi te encargaras de convencer a sus ingenieros que es por un bien mayor." Le dice Giovanni y él contesta.

"Téngalo hecho comandante Giovanni." Le contesta Yamabi.

"LU, si te acercas a mí, pronto caerás ante mí y cobrare venganza" Habla en voz alta, mientras que

"Y finalmente Fuyu. Tú y tus fuerzas se encargaran de defender a las personas que decidieron estar con nosotros e inclusive atacar a los portadores de cuando lleguen." Le ordena Giovanni y ella confirma la orden.

"Entendido general..." Le dice Fuyu y es todo lo que dice, mientras que KU empieza a hablar.

"Si se aparecen esos portadores, tenga por seguro de que traeré sus Bio-Armor como trofeos." Le dice el modelo KU.

"Perfecto. Giovanni, es hora de expandir E.L.M.D.U. hacia nuevos territorios." Le dice el modelo GI y Giovanni solo lo escucha.

Al final de todo, Giovanni solo sonríe y mira hacia la pared, donde viene un mapa. En este se veía una galaxia y a los lados se ven otras galaxias. Cada una unidas con ciertas líneas amarillas y a su vez tiene unos puntos blancos

 _"Pronto... Tendremos la llave para acceder a otras dimensiones y también... ... universos perdidos. Pronto tendremos los aliados para enfrentarnos a ustedes... Falsos dioses"_ Giovanni piensa, mientras que en una línea ahí una ligera línea negra, en medio de las líneas.

Paren la música

Mientras tanto en la región de Hoenn, se encuentra una chica de unos 16 años aproximadamente. Tiene cabellos castaños, ojos grises, con minifalda de color rosa tipo escolar y tiene una playera de color beige con un moño en el cuello y se nota que cursa la preparatoria. Tiene también unos zapatos de color negros con lo que parece una ligera cinta en la cabeza. Junto a ella, la acompaña un adolescente de su misma edad, con un uniforme escolar de color azul y una corbata roja con unos zapatos cafés.

Wherever You Are (ONE OK ROCK song)

Ambos se ven que se encuentran en una mesa, mientras que disfrutan de una bebida fría en la ciudad de Algaria. Fue en este momento donde la chica le pregunta a su compañero.

"Gracias Lan por acompañarme." Le dice la chica mientras que toma de su bebida. A lo consiguiente, hace que el chico sonría hacia ella.

"De nada Verónica. Siempre me has ayudado, así que sentí que te debería de invitar algo." Le dice el chico, mientras que también le da un sorbo a su bebida.

"No hay problema Lan. Siempre me has ayudado y... También... Me preocupo por... No es nada, olvídalo." Le dice la chica de nombre Verónica, mientras que se nota que entristece un poco, pero nota que Lan la abraza por la espalda, haciéndola sonrojar.

"Si es sobre Ana, no te preocupes por ella. Ella se nota que es fuerte. Si sobrevivió de una experiencia traumática, sé que lograra estar sola. Qué tal si la vamos a ver pronto." Le dice Lan, haciendo que Verónica asiente.

"Por supuesto Lan. Pronto iremos con ella. ¿No te la he presentado verdad? Sé que te caerá bien." Le dice Verónica, haciendo que Lan acepte.

"Si tú lo dices Verónica... ¿Sabes que te amo verdad? Y que te apoyare siempre." Le dice Lan mientras que Verónica solamente sonríe y esto ocasiona que ella se voltea a verlo.

"Y yo a ti Lan." Le dice Verónica mientras que se acerca al rostro de Lan y lo besa.

"Realmente me preocupo por Ana Lan... Lo último que supe es que ella está en Kalos y se encuentra a salvo con unos amigos que recién conoció. Sé que es pronto, pero es desde entonces que ella dejo de hablarme. Con todo esto de los liberadores... No sé qué pensar, ni que hacer..." Es ahí en donde Verónica entra en pánico por Ana, pero Lan solamente la consuela nuevamente.

Paren la música

En la mansión, todos se encontraban entrenando enserio. Como en varios ejemplos, unos usaban sus Bio-Armor. En el caso de Ana, demuestra que aún le falta mucho control de su Bio-Armor, ya que logro pasarlos con los movimientos que tiene rayquaza, pero no sabe pelear con su cuerpo. En este caso, Satou le ha estado ayudando. Al igual Algunos entrenan con sus pokemón como en el caso de Aliya, Serena, Ash, Dante y también Rayan. En una batalla de entrenamiento se encuentran Ash y Dante peleando con sus charizard.

"Lucas usa lanzallamas." Ordena Dante, mientras que lo apuntaba al charizard de Ash.

"Charizard esquívalo y usa cuchillada." Le ordena Ash y es entonces cuando su charizard esquiva a Lucas y cuando lo tiene cerca, esta usa cuchillada, haciéndolo que caiga al suelo. De ahi Dante solamente vuelve a usar otro comando, notando que el charizard de Ash se encontraba cansado.

"Lucas tu enemigo está cansado. Agárralo de la cola, lánzalo al suelo y termínalo con garra metal." Le ordena Dante y es entonces cuando su charizard lo obedece. No nota el hecho pero Ash da una sonrisa de satisfacción. Justo el charizard de Dante lo toma de la cola y da una vuelta, con el impulso lo hace que impacte con el suelo y usa garra metal en el para rematarlo.

"Espéralo charizard..." Le ordena Ash y cuando el charizard de Dante se encuentra a cm del de Ash, Ash decide terminarlo.

"Charizard usa carga dragón." De ahí Dante se da cuenta tarde y el charizard de Ash solo sonríe, mientras que se hace azul y se acerca Lucas. De esta manera, antes de que se dé cuenta Lucas se encuentra inconsciente.

"Y con esto ya venciste a todos." Le dice Dante mientras que guarda a su último pokemón.

"Y eso que solo use a charizard y a pikachu." Le dice Ash mientras que felicita a Dante, pero luego ven a la pelea pokemón de Rayan y Serena.

"Aunque no podemos decir lo mismo del nuevo pokemón de Serena." Hablan al mismo tiempo, mientras que ven el combate de sus compañeros.

"Vamos riolu, usa golpe hielo..." Le dice Serena a su riolu, este tiene un chaleco verde y una bufanda negra cuando lo atrapo, pero el mismo solamente se encontraba leyendo una revista con una lucario y una lopunny besándose.

 _"Y yo aún no sé dónde deje mi revista. No la veo desde que mi a mi contraparte."_ Es el único pensamiento que tiene Dante mientras que solo se pone a llorar cómicamente.

"DANTE CONCENTRATE." Le grita su Bio-Armor mientras que solamente lo golpea la cabeza.

"Bueno... Tyranitar, termínalo con giga impacto." Le ordena Rayan hacia su pokemón y este obedece. Lanza este movimiento hacia el riolu y sorpresivamente lo cubre con protección.

"Ahhh riolu, haz algo." Grita desesperada Serena, pero el riolu solo cambia de página.

De ahí la modelo XE se acerca a la revista del riolu y aprovechando el hueco que forma la parte de sus cuernos, le arranca la revista y lo pone encima del tyranitar.

 **"RIO..."** El riolu de Serena se enoja demasiado y es entonces que los pokemón de Serena, pikachu y también algunas pokemón, se alejan de él.

"Tengo un mal presentimiento..." Susurran Rayan, Serena, XE y ZY. Y lo siguiente que saben es que el riolu está encima de un tyranitar inconsciente leyendo la revista.

"Eso fue raro." Dijo Serena cuando ve que su riolu venció a un pokemón mucho más grande en apenas segundos.

"Entonces... ¿Solo tienes que quitarle su revista? Como sea..." Habla el modelo ZY mientras que los demás se ponen a ver a pelea. El único que se encontraba alejado de todos ellos es el modelo AR.

Unravel (Tokyo ghoul piano cover)

"..." El modelo AR solo ve cómo se divierten y solo recuerda cuando Ash decidió separarse de él y entrenar a sus pokemón todo lo que podía, aun si eso lo podía poner en un gran riesgo, debido a las X-cross de sus enemigos.

 **Flashback**

 _"Tu... AR... No... Arceus... No quiero que me vuelvas a hablar" Le dice Ash, mientras que no pensaba que arceus sería capaz de algo así. Sabía que quería la extinción de los humanos hace tiempo, pero obtenerlo de esa forma no le pareció correcto._

 _"Está bien..."_ _Es todo lo que dice AR y entonces Ash solamente se voltea al lado contrario, evitando verlo. Serena Solamente siente pena por Ash y se va a abrazarlo. Ash solamente sonríe ante este gesto de Serena y también la abraza._

 **Fin del flashback**

"Cierto... Él no me quiere cerca. Por ahora lo menos que puedo hacer es estar lejos." Lo dice AR mientras que ve a los demás entrenar.

 **"¿Porque esta tan triste arceus-sama?"** Le pregunta una voz femenina, pero cuando se da cuenta, ve que es mew.

"¿Ahora qué quieres mew?" Lee pregunta AR.

 **"Solo quiero platicar contigo. De hecho estar en tu puesto es muy aburrido, pro he visto varias cosas. Desgraciadamente no puedo ver a través de Kanto y Johto, pero... Vi al liberador de las sombras en Hoenn, en una estación espacial. Arceus-sama... Debe de avisarle a los portadores, ya que habrá una batalla... Quizá... la que decida si Hoenn se une a E.L.M.D.U. o no... Es todo, adios arcy."** De ahí mew solo estira la lengua y desaparece como vino.

AR se puso a pensarlo un poco y decidió ir con los demás. Cuando se acercan, los portadores se acuerdan de lo que paso hace tres días y se alejan un poco y Serena se cubre detrás de Ash, siendo este último el que no se inmuto por la presencia.

"¿Qué quieres AR?" Le pregunta Ash de una forma agresiva.

"Elegido... Creo que E.L.M.D.U. quiere empezar el ataque en Hoenn. Le recomiendo que vayamos haya y los detengamos lo antes posible." Le menciona AR y Ash se pone a pensarlo.

"Está bien AR... Bien chicos, es la hora." Les menciona Ash.

"Ya era hora. Enseñémosles una lección a esos payasos." Les dice Aliya mientras que toma su Bio-Armor, el modelo KE también se entusiasma.

"Lo se Aliya. Hare pagar a kyurem por lo que les hizo a mis maestros." Lo decía Serio, mientras que los demás también se ponen serios.

"Creo que esta es la única alternativa. Bien, Vamos chicos." Les dice Crys mientras que se destransforma y se acerca a los otros, seguido de su Bio-Armor.

"..." Al igual RG solamente pone unos ruidos que ella y las demás Bio-Armor escuchan.

Lightning Unleashed (Azure Striker Gunvolt OST)

"Es hora de usar a los pokemón. Bien... Chicos, hora de partir. Talonflame yo te elijo." Asi Ash lanza una pokeball y sale el talonflame de Ash. Al igual Dante se sube en su charizard, Crys y Max se suben en sus respectivos noinvern, Rayan se sube en su talonflame, Satou se sube en su Geotty. Los otros como Light, Yami, Serena, Ana y Arturo y Aliya buscan un espacio en cada uno de sus compañeros. Antes de irse Serena guarda a su riolu en su pokeball buscando espacio en el talonflame de Ash. Una vez que todos tienen un espacio, se van a Hoenn a evitar que E.L.M.D.U. lo conquiste para sus territorios.

Majora's battle (TLoZ: MM OST) 

Mientras tanto haya, Kage y su escuadrón ya tenían el lugar asegurado, mientras que sus espías estaban vigilando a los científicos que se encontraban en ese lugar.

"Aaaa Raishi-Chan hayaku hayaku... Watashi wa hima hima." Le dice Kage en el idioma japonés, pero Raishi solo logra escucharlo.

"Bueno, ¿esto es un poco difícil no crees?" Le dice Raishi mientras que enfrente de ella tiene desplegada una pantalla holográfica, manejándolo con la mano izquierda y con la mano derecha está manejando la computadora del centro espacial.

"Hai hai, wakatteru yo." Es todo lo que le responde Kage, mientras que nota que esta aburrido.

"Bien Raishi. ¿Cómo vas con eso?" Le pregunta Giovanni desde un transmisor que se encuentra en la pantalla de Raishi. Ella solo pone un dedo en aquella pantalla holográfica, mientras que con la otra mano sigue intentando hackear la computadora principal del centro espacial.

"Estoy en eso comandante. Aunque podría haber tardado menos, de no ser por cierto mequetrefe." Le dice Raishi mientras que voltea a Kage y el mismo solamente estaba inspeccionando sus kunai, mientras que los ve.

"Perfecto. Falta poco para que Hoenn sea nuestra." Habla el modelo GI en la otra línea, a lo cual se suma el modelo YV a la conversación.

"Por supuesto que si GI. Cuando lleguen los portadores, en especial la modelo XE, los haremos pagar." Le dice YV con un tono aterrador, mientras que GI asiente.

"..., Tengo un mal presentimiento." Le dice DI a los dos, pero estas dos Bio-Armor solamente niegan.

"Como sea DI. Elegiste a tu portadora por algo, así que no llores por tu elección. ¿Ya sabes... Las tres reglas de los seres dentro de las Bio-Armor?" Le pregunta GI y es entonces que DI le responde que no.

"Bien dialga te lo diré. Uno, una Bio-Armor no puede ser ni bueno ni malo, depende de su portador. Dos, la única intervención de la Bio-Armor es cuando elige a su portador, ya que registra su ADN. Solo alguien con el ADN parecido, puede activar la Bio-Armor. Tres, para usar dos Bio-Armor, se debe tener una Bio-Armor compatible con el usuario y también la otra Bio-Armor debe de estar en la misma frecuencia de la Bio-Armor catalizador." Le responde Raishi, mientras que en ambas pantallas, se pone las palabras que tiene acceso a la computadora.

"Perfecto, justo a tiempo." Dice Raishi mientras que ve la computadora central. Y es entonces donde, ella presiona unas cosas y empieza algo a toda la estación. Kage sabía que sus órdenes eran vaciar la estación de cualquier científico, pero solo vacío ciertas areas para tenerlo asegurado. Es ahí Donde Kage usa sus sombras nuevamente y trae tanto a Fuyu como a Yamabi. Ambos tenían entendido sus partes.

Mientras tanto afuera, Verónica y Lan seguían hablando de lo que pasa, pero luego se escuchan unos gritos cerca de la estación y ambos decidieron ir a investigar. Cuando ven por la ventana, ven que había unos soldados de E.L.M.D.U. escoltando a un grupo de científicos que decidieron unirse a su bando. Mientras que los otros solo los dejan solo. Uno de los espías que vigilaban desde las paredes, avistan a la joven pareja.

"Tenemos fisgones." Habla uno de los espía y se acerca a la ventana. Es entonces que Kage los avista y usa la sombra de ambos jóvenes para traerlos adentro. Los dos jóvenes se asustaron por esto.

"¿Q-quienes son ustedes?" Pregunta completamente asustado Lan.

"Nosotros no importamos niño. Solamente importa el que estabas de fisgón." Le dice Kage, causando terror en Lan.

"P-por favor no me mates." Le dice Lan aterrado, pero Kage solamente se ríe a bocanadas.

"¿Matarte? haha que buen chiste. Pero necesito que guarden silencio... Es más... Los encerrare en la misma oscuridad." Le dice Kage, mientras que las sombras lentamente reclaman a Lan. Pero antes de que pudiera meter su cabeza, Verónica interfiere.

"Basta. S-si lo que quieres realmente es que no digamos nada... Si sueltas a Lan, a cambio hare lo que tu pidas." Le dice Verónica, mientras que Lan solo pone una cara preocupada, pero por el lado contrario de Kage, él puso una cara asqueada, notándose en los ojos.

Unravel (Tokyo ghoul piano cover)

"¿Enserio piensas hacer eso? No hay trato. Simple, ¿piensas usar tu cuerpo para satisfacer las demandas de alguien desquiciado? Jajaja, que buen chiste, pero yo no soy esa clase de desquiciados. Solo he amado a una persona y tenido pensamientos carnales de ella también... Pero ella está muerta y le prometí amarla por siempre... Pero tu... MEJOR MUERE." Le dice Kage mientras que lanza un kunai hacia ella, pero no lo logra ya que Fuyu le pone una mano encima. Kage entiende la reacción y para en el momento.

"Tenemos mayores problemas. Uno de los científicos llamo a los líderes de gimnasio y vienen para acá a detenernos. Esta es tu mejor oportunidad de mostrar la X-cross de tus soldados." le dice Fuyu y Kage parece pensarlo, asi que asiente y sale, no sin antes voltear hacia Veronica.

"Tienes suerte mocosa... La próxima vez no volverá a suceder... Raishi mantenlos aquí, Yamabi, vamos." Les dice Kage, mientras que los tres liberadores, el de la sombra, hielo y fuego salen, mientras que la liberadora del tiempo solamente se queda a vigilarlos.

Una vez que los tres salen de la base, ven como los líderes de gimnasio y unas oficiales Jenny se encuentran rodeando el edificio.

"Hehe, este sí que será un juego." Habla Kage, mientras que su Bio-Armor sale.

"Tienes razón Kage. Empieza la fiesta." Le dice YV y Kage asiente emocionado.

Majora's mask boss theme (TLoZ: MM OST)

Antes de que cualquiera de los líderes y oficiales pueda moverse, Kage usa sus sombras y sale de las sombras de Plubio, mientras que hace un corte ascendente con su Kunai, de ahi se empiezan a pelear y los combates empiezan a aparecer, cada uno con su pokemón. Norman, y los gemelos Vito y Leti empiezan a luchar contra Fuyu. Aunque Norman es un líder de gimnasio fuerte, Apenas era capaz de mantener a raya a Fuyu. Pluvio, Alana y también Candela empiezan a luchar contra Yamabi. Este movia su espada a una velocidad impresionante, a pesar de ser colosal, pero los líderes de gimnasio si tienen posibilidad contra él. Y finalmente Erico, Petra y Marcial luchan contra Kage. Ellos tenían un problema enorme contra Kage, ya que el aprovecha sus sombras y desaparecen.

"Slaking, usa puño certero." Ordena Norman a su pokemón y este se acerca a Fuyu, mientras que la golpea. Sorprendentemente Fuyu muestra que atrapo el golpe y levanta a Slaking, mientras que lo lanza hacia el otro lado, mientras que cae encima del Lunatone de Leti.

"Torkoal, protégete con defensa férrea." Ordena Candela hacia su pokemón y este asiente, mientras que usa defensa ferra. Es en ese momento Yamabi rechaza un ataque y lo dirige hacia Torkial, por suerte logra defenderse a tiempo.

"TEAAA." Grita Yamabi mientras que ataca al milotic de Plubio y el tajo le da de lleno, haciendo que retroceda.

"Yamabi, detrás de ti." Le dice HO, mientras que observa el Swellow de Alana y Yamabi logra repelerlo con su espada.

En el lado de Erico, Petra y también Marcial, tienen sus problemas para tratar a Kage. El simplemente podía evadir fácilmente a sus pokemón, y por más que lo intenten, ellos tenían más habilidad que ellos. Por otro lado, los tres pokemón que usan son magnetric, machamp y su nosepass. A pesar de que son los pokemón más fuerte de los líderes de gimnacio, Kage solamente los confunde fácilmente con las sombras,

"Ahhh, háganlo más divertido." Les dice Kage mientras que mueve sus dedos en forma de corte y lanza un tajo de sombras que afectan a los pokemón.

"Tsk..." Es el único ruido que hace Marcial, pero antes de que se dé cuenta, Kage ya estaba enfrente de él y materializa su kunai.

"Ahora... acabare contigo." Le dice Kage y antes de que lo mate, se ve como un impactrueno cae en medio de los dos, obligando a Kage a retroceder.

Lightning Unleashed (Azure Striker Gunvolt OST)

'No sería divertido si no hubieras llegado... Elegido." De ahí todos los portadores llegan al suelo, mientras que guardan a sus pokemón volador. Con la mirada ya se marcó algunas batallas. Satou aun quería venganza contra Yamabi por usar a su abuelo como carnada, Kage se quedó viendo a Serena, mientras que ella recuerda que Kage la llamo Kokomi. KE se quedó mirando a KU y Aliya entendió el deseo de su Bio-Armor, al igual que Dante solo estaba buscando a Raishi, pero no la encontró. Así que solamente se quedó mirando aquel edificio.

"Chicos... Defiendan a las personas." Les dice Ash a los demás y ellos asienten. Light solamente observa para atrás y tiene un deseo de vencer a estos liberadores lo más pronto posible. Crys aún seguía con su ideal, pero ella haría lo posible por defender a las personas.

"Bien... ELEMENT CHIP, SYNCRO IN." Esta vez cuando Ash intenta meter este chip en su Bio-Armor no reacciona.

Majora's battle (TLoZ: MM OST) 

"Porque no reacciona... MALDITA SEAAAAA." Grita Ash mientras que Piensa ir por otra parte. Saca una pokeball y la lanza.

"Greninja sal." Sale el pokemón de Ash y cuando siente el peligro de todos, el inmediatamente cambia de forma, al greninja Ash.

 **"GRENIN."** Grita su pokemón, mientras que una esfera de agua lo rodea completamente.

"Serena, Dante, Aliya, Satou y Arturo. Usen la X-cross y luchen contra los liberadores. Los demás defiendan a las personas y luchen contra los espías.

"Listo Ash... Salgan mis subordinados." Habla Kage y es entonces donde unos espías salen de su escondite y se preparan para luchar.

"De acuerdo... Chicos a mi señal." Les dice Serena y Satou empieza con el espectáculo.

Determined eyes (megaman ZX: Advent OST)

"Modelo GR." Se acerca a los demás Satou y lo pone enfrente de él.

"Modelo LU." Arturo por su parte lo levanta al cielo y lo apunta enfrente de él.

"Modelo KE." Aliya salta y da una vuelva en el aire y al aterrizar lo apunta hacia enfrente.

"Modelo PA." En el caso de Dante lo suelta un momento hacia arriba, haciendo que salga disparado unos centímetros, de ahí lo agarra y lo apunta hacia enfrente

"Modelo XE." Grita Serena mientras mete la mano en su bolsillo, al sacarlo solamente muestra su Bio-Armor enfrente de ella.

"Bio-link. Set on." Gritan todos al mismo tiempo y los ojos brillan y también aparecen textos blancos en la gema verde.

"Bio-link establecido. Preparando sistema. Configurando X-cross groudon, lugia, keldeo, palkia xerneas. En línea." Dicen todos los Bio-Armor al mismo tiempo y entonces la gema también empieza a brillar.

Una roca cubre a Satou y al romperla se nota que fue obra de la X-cross groudon.

Una esfera de agua cubre completamente a Arturo y cuando se libera pasa al X-cross lugia.

Un remolino de agua cubre a Aliya y al desaparecer Aliya y keldeo se fusionaron en la X-cross keldeo.

En el caso de Dante su cuerpo se expande en partículas y para cuando se reacomodan tiene lugar a X-cross palkia.

Varias energías rosadas rodean a Serena y cuando su cuerpo las absorbe, solo ven que ella se transformó en la X-cross xerneas.

Majora's mask boss theme (TLoZ: MM OST)

Después de que se transforman, Aliya fue la primera en dirigirse contra Fuyu, aunque fue un impulso de Fuyu. Al igual que Dante solamente vuela a máxima velocidad, buscando a Raishi. Satou y Arturo no perdieron el tiempo y se dirigen contra Yamabi, al igual rechazándolos con su espada y finalmente Serena se bate a duelo contra Kage.

"Ash, déjeme ayudarle." Le dice Yami, mientras que Ash asiente y deja que Yami inspeccione la Bio-Armor.

"¿Porque...?" Se pregunta Ash mientras ve el element chip que no funciona.

Desde la ventana Verónica observa el campo de batalla y es entonces en donde se enfoca en un punto específico.

"Ana..." Dice con preocupación Verónica, mientras que ve a su compañera usar a sus pokemón contra los espías de E.L.M.D.U.


	26. El destino de Hoenn

**Temporada 1: La batalla de las Bio-Armor**

 **Capítulo 26: El destino de Hoenn**

 **Chicos... Sali de vacaciones al fin y ¿qué creen? Vuelven los capítulos cada tres días YUPIII n.n, y ahora comencemos con este capítulo. PD. Si toman mecatrónica, me avisan y les puedo dar asistencia técnica XD. Eso sí, por cuestión de aniversario de 6 meses, ahora podrán elegir otra OVA que se escribirá para el final de esta temporada y nos faltan solamente 9 capítulos.**

 **-Raishi (Se explicara el cómo creo las Bio-Armor)**

 **-Fuyu (Origen de sus dotes sobre-humanos y la actitud vacía)**

 **-Yamabi (El cómo logro reunir a todos los demás liberadores y como influencio para hacer más fuerte a la organización.)**

 **Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, de ser así haría canon este fanfic XD**

Normal: dialogo de las personas y narración

 **Negrita: pokémon hablando y también se usa en lo que tengo que dar anuncios y rellenos en el fic XD**

 _Cursiva: personas/ **pokémon** pensando. También se usa en flashback_

Subrayado: Bio-Armor hablando. Música que se debe tocar. Se verá 2 veces, para continuar y parar. Esta opción es personal.

 **baraka108: Así es amigo n.n. De hecho es cierto y aquí está la siguiente parte de la batalla.**

 **Arturojeff: No exactamente pero bueno. Como mencione, las formas alternas harán debut en la siguiente temporada. Bueno, pues... Solo no lo hagas más seguido, ya que hace que es self insert, que no está mal, pero como que... me deja con mal sabor de boca. ¿Tres? que sepa solo hay dos. De hecho sigo pensando que el otro puni-chan el de azul es el que está en su 50%. Bueno, eso me lo guardo para mí y lo revelare cuando sea el momento. De hecho los poderes de la Bio-Armor lo tocaren en la tercera y cuarta temporada, ya que es la guerra dimensional, así que date una idea. Así es, Ash deberá perdonar a arceus. De hecho verónica jugare un papel, pero no muy importante, pero necesario. De hecho pienso poner a los OCs, que forman parte del pasado de los demás portadores.**

 **Torterrax-99: Lo sé ¿no? Y cierto Kage es siempre genial n.n. Bueno... Digamos que Para la parte del ADN parecido, Kage puede usar la Bio-Armor de Serena por su ADN. Y sobre lo otro, para usar dos Bio-Armor tomemos de ejemplo al modelo ARCA (el de la portada con parecido al capitán américa) Ash usa el modelo AR como un catalizador para luego usar el modelo CA y crear una doble Bio-Link. Pero si todos mis capítulos están hechos con amour (?)**

 **DarkSoldier41: Muy cierto mi amigo. Lo sé, muchas gracias. Pues... Ash no ha perdonado al modelo AR. Espero que sí, ya que son los únicos que pueden hacer frente a GI y su portador. Creo. Y aquí esta.**

 **cutesaralisa: Bueno, que puedo hacer XD. ¿Verdad que si? Espero que su concentración no se rompa.**

 **SerenaYveltalXerneas XYZ: Gracias. En su Spin-off se verá como Serena obtiene el riolu. Si le una revista ecchi, creo que es macho. Porque Kage ha confundido a Serena varias veces con Kokomi y ella también quiere saber quién es ella, por eso se baten a duelo, pero no saben el lazo de sangre que los une. Y créeme serán demasiado geniales.**

 **zardX: A bueno, que bueno es que lo aclares. Demasiado. Si al fin apareció, descuida, le dará depre pronto. Bueno, si logre hacerte sonreír un poco, habrá valido la pena que me esté cansando mentalmente no solo por la escuela, también por seguir aquí y otras actividades de más. Muchas gracias, descuida puedo ser paciente y siendo sincero, por una conversación previa al fic (sabes a cual me refiero) deduje y acerté el que me dejarías a tu OC, y decidí negarte el paso, pero luego vi la ficha y a mala gana lo acepte y la verdad, me divertí usando y escribiendo la historia con los OCs eso incluyendo la tuya. Está bien... Me quedare con Ana, si no respondes en este cap, sabré que te paso algo, pero si vuelves, te prometo que seré la primera que conteste tu review. Espero que sanes pronto y no te preocupes la cuidare bien.**

 **Se despide temporalmente Crimson Striker :D**

 **Referencias de cómo son las Bio-Armor tanto en armadura como en piedra y también pueden consultar sus ataques además de sus advances moves. Visiten mi cuenta de DeviantArt, me pueden encontrar como 'tailsodinson'.**

 **Tambien dense una vuelta por el foro y comunidad llamada "The reporter". En el foro y comunidad soy administrador y es gratis la entrada XD. ¿Tienes un fic que quieres que revise? Déjamelo en los comentarios y me encargo del resto. Para cualquier duda, pregunte ya sea a mí o a algún administrador.**

* * *

VS Ghetchis (Pokémon black/white 2 OST)

"Greninja, usa shuriken de agua." Le ordena Ash a su greninja Ash. Su pokemón solo empieza a rotar una gran cantidad de agua y lo dispara contra algunos espías.

 **"GRE~NINJA."** El greninja logra aturdir a unos espías, pero los mismos contratacan y empiezan a disparar. Por naturaleza, el greninja de Ash empieza a esquivarlas, pero antes de que greninja logre hacer algo, es salvado por Kenny, el blaziken de Ana. Cuando los dos pokemón se ven, Ana Levanta su brazalete negro y muestra una mega-piedra. Cuando lo presiona, Kenny mega-evoluciona a mega-blaziken y se pone en la posición como tal. Los dos pokemón asienten y saltan.

Por otras partes, las oficiales Jenny estaban evacuando a la población local, los líderes de gimnasio junto con los demás portadores, se estaban batiendo en duelo con los espías, los cuales saltaban a la pared y se arrastraba. Rayan y Crys estaban curando a las personas que podían, mientras aplicaban sus conocimientos médicos. Ambos comandaban a la vez a sus pokemón a su audino, que tenía en su cabeza un moño de color zafiro y tiene un collar donde se encuentra su audinita y también un kingdra y noinvern, con un colmillo dragón y vidasfera respectivamente. También Yami usaba su sceptile para atacar a los espías, Light daba órdenes a su serperior de defender a los líderes de gimnasio, Max usaba a su luxray thunder.

"Elegido... Escúcheme... Si no confías en mí, jamás podremos usar el element chip." Le repetía el modelo AR, pero Ash parecía ignorarlo, ya que solo ponía su atención en greninja.

"Greninja, usa corte." De ahí el greninja se acerca a unos espías y logra cortarles la pistola. Pero otros espías se lo reemplazan y Kenny se pone enfrente de greninja.

"Kenny..., usa... patada fuego." Le dice Ana, y su pokemón reacciona. Salta y se acerca a un espía y usa patada fuego, dejándolo inconsciente.

"Esto es demasiado... Ash, ¿dónde está mi hija?" Pregunta Norman cuando ve que May no está con Ash. Ash le responde rápidamente.

"Ella... fue secuestrada por ese idiota." Le dice Ash mientras que apunta a Kage. El y Serena se abatían a duelo y principalmente usaban sus poderes.

"No se preocupe, estará bien." le dice Crys mientras que combina ciertos tipos de bayas y los pone en el pecho.

"Genial Crys, sigue manteniendo la presión." Le dice Rayan, mientras que el sella las heridas. Unos espías aprovechan la oportunidad, pero un kunai se atraviesa en su vuelo. Cuando voltean hacia atrás, se nota que Kage los detiene y ellos se quejan, pero acceden.

En el caso de Max, Light y Yami, Yami se encontraba en medio de ambos, ya que no tenía con que defenderse, pero él puede usar a dos de sus pokemón al mismo tiempo, mientras que Max y Light mantienen alejados a los espías. Light blandía su espada contra los espías, mientras que Max usaba un palo y lo movía como su fuese una espada. A los minutos sus pokemón también se suman y Light ordena a unos de sus pokemón.

"Absol usa fire blast." le ordena Light y su pokemón obedece. De ahí lanza una llamarada en forma de kanji y lo dispara contra un espía, logrando quemar al instante. Thunders se acerca a un espía y usa triturar, para que finalmente, la sceptile de Yami y también a Zaru su zoroark. Las mismas usan llueve hojas y juego sucio al mismo tiempo, lastimando a unos espías.

Paren la música

Volviendo al edificio de la estación espacial. Raishi se encontraba vigilando que todos los científicos que decidieron ir al bando de E.L.M.D.U. se mantuvieran protegidos, y también vigilaba a Verónica y Lan. Todo estaba tranquilo, cuando vio en la pantalla una señal de alerta y cuando puso un mapa, en este se vio la imagen de un círculo acercándose a ella. Raishi se da cuenta y da un salto, mientras que nota que se acerca Dante, en su armadura activada.

Majora's battle (TLoZ: MM OST)

"Miren nomas, no es el portador del modelo PA... A si, el salvaje." Habla Raishi mientras que sus palabras, solamente hacen enfurecer a Dante.

"RAISHIII." Grita Dante molesto y es entonces donde Raishi saca una pistola con la mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha solo pone la pantalla holográfica.

"Esta vez saldaremos cuentas. Esta vez, estamos en nuestra dimensión de origen. Prepárate." Le dice Raishi, mientras que ella apunta a Dante y empieza a disparar. Dante empieza a volar y carga una energía azul.

"AURA ESFERA." Dante lo dispara contra ella y Raishi presiona unos botones en su pantalla.

"Program, barrier." Cuando el ataque de Dante se acerca a Raishi, se levanta una pantalla holográfica y bloquea el ataque de Dante. Con esto Raishi empieza a presionar otros botones y con esto crea otro comando.

"Program, holografic missile." Con esto, la pantalla empieza a sacar varios misiles de tamaño considerable y se acerca hacia Dante. El los esquiva, pero unos le dan de lleno y con esto lo logra derribar del aire. Cuando se levanta, Raishi se encuentra disparándolo, haciendo que Dante esquive las balas volando nuevamente.

 **"Joya de luz."** Palkia menciona el ataque y con esto aparecen varias gemas moradas y se dirigen hacia Raishi. Uno de estas gemas golpea a Raishi y la obliga a retroceder. Con esto solamente intenta pararse, pero nota que el ataque fue más fuerte de lo que parece. Dante aprovecha esto y es cuando intenta sacar a los científicos y a la parejita que se encontraban de rehenes.

"Salgan de aquí, es peligroso... AAH." Les avisa Dante, pero después recibe un balazo que le da en el hombro y lo derriba. Con esto asienten y empiezan a salir de ahí.

Crimson Weapons (Etrian odyssey untold FM)

"Verónica es por aquí." Le dice Lan y ella asiente, mientras que lo sigue a la salida. Cuando ellos salen, se ven que la batalla estaba muy sanguinaria. Varis espías y ahora que se suman los soldados, estaban luchando contra los pokemón de los líderes de gimnasio y también de los portadores, mientras que nota también las peleas de los portadores con la X-cross activada y también de los liberadores.

"Ana..." Verónica solamente ve el campo de batalla y es entonces que Ana y Ash estaban luchando contra unos espias usando sus pokemón.

"Ana, cuidado." Gritan Verónica desde la distancia, pero luego notan que varios espías la disparan y termina en explosión. Con esto hace llorar a Verónica, después ella voltea a lo que quedaba de la explosión y vio un torbellino alrededor del cuerpo de Ana y después este se disipa. Verónica puede apreciar que Arna ha cambiado de forma, dejándola sin aliento. Ella vuelva a gran velocidad y golpea a los espías que le dispararon hace rato.

Majora's mask boss theme (TLoZ: MM OST)

Con el lado de Rayan y Crys, ellos ya terminaron de atender a las personas y ahora podían concentrarse en la batalla. La misma todavía se veía un tanto cruenta, pero sabían que ganarían y dejarían a Hoenn intacto. Mientras tanto, ellos esquivan el ataque de unos espías y usan a sus pokemón para defenderse contra los mismos.

 **"Cobrare venganza por lo de mis maestros maldita."** Le amenaza keldeo, mientras que Aliya mueve la mano en señal de cortar a Fuyu, pero ella toma el sable de energía con tonos amarillos, y lo levanta, además de estrellarlo contra el suelo y suelta una patada de hacha. Aliya rueda y esquiva la patada de fuyu. Se levanta y ataca con acua cola y prosigue con doble patada. Los golpes hacen retroceder a Fuyu, pero ella se niega a perder. Por lo que toma un objeto y lo lanza hacia ella. Aliya salta por encima y aterriza en la roca y después da otro salto, dispuesto a golpear a Fuyu. Ella lo atrapa en el aire y la azota al suelo múltiples veces, donde ella lo suelta, haciendo que se estrelle en la pared de una casa.

"Imposible... Que tan fuerte es ella..." Pregunta Aliya, mientras que ve cómo es que ella se acerca y es entonces donde decide cambiar de estrategia y salta al árbol y se mueve rápidamente de ahi. Cuando ve que Fuyu se pone a vigilar, nota que no los encuentra, ya que estaba mirando a todas partes. Aliya aprovecha esta oportunidad y usa danza espada, primeramente para mejorar su ataque y de ahí ella salta directo hacia Fuyu.

"A bocajarro." Habla Aliya y para cuando Fuyu se da cuenta, ella es atacada por varios golpes, además de que por cada golpe, ella se debilita aún más y con esto logran hacerle un golpe. Aliya solo salta para atrás y respira violentamente.

"¿Sera suficiente?" Se pregunta Aliya, mientras que ve a Fuyu caminar hacia ella, y es entonces donde ella solo sigue acercándose a Aliya, diciéndole que la batalla no ha terminado.

 **"Venga Aliya. No nos vencerá."** Le motiva keldeo y Aliya asiente, mientras que se acerca hacia Fuyu.

"HAAAAAA." Gritan Aliya y keldeo como si se tratase de una batalla.

VS Ghetchis (Pokémon black/white 2 OST)

En otras batallas, se ven que los líderes de gimnasio junto a sus pokemón, poco a poco se van cansando y los soldados junto a sus espías no se hacían esperar.

"Campeón de Kalos... Ya no podemos seguir... Continua con la lucha, nosotros ayudaremos a evacuar la ciudad." Le dice Petra, y Ash solo asiente, y con esto los ocho líderes de Gimnasio se dirigen a ayudar a los pocos habitantes que quedan en la ciudad. Ellos solo notan, como algunos científicos de la instalación espacial, deciden irse junto a E.L.M.D.U. en unos vehículos especializados.

"Verónica, es hora de irnos." Le dice Lana a su novia, pero ella niega.

"No puedo. Verónica está en problemas y no puedo abandonarla." Le dice Verónica y suelta a Lan, mientras que se dirige al campo de batalla.

"ANAAAA." Grita Verónica preocupada y Ana logra escucharla, pero cuando se voltea, recibe un impacto de disparos de plasma, por parte de los soldados. Esto obliga a estrellarla al suelo.

Unravel (Tokyo ghoul piano cover)

"Verónica... Huye de aquí." Le dice Ana, pero Verónica se acerca.

"No puedo... No puedo abandonarte aquí amiga." Le dice Verónica, mientras que solo le la armadura que trae puesta.

 **"Humana, como dijo mi portadora. Huye de aquí, esta es una zona peligrosa."** Le dice rayquaza, mientras que Verónica, solo intenta descubrir de donde viene la voz, pero Ana le contesta.

"No te preocupes. Es mi compañero rayquaza." Le dice Ana y Verónica solo la mira sorprendida.

"¿Rayquaza? ¿El pokemón protector de los cielos?" Le pregunta Verónica y rayquaza le responde.

 **"Así es. Ahora no soy más que una Bio-Armor y una X-cross pero... Solo Ana puede acceder a mis poderes y a una armadura con mi apariencia, gracias al Bio-Link."** Le dice rayquaza y Verónica parece asentir.

En otra batalla, vemos como Satou y Arturo intentan mantener a raya a Yamabi, pero el simplemente se mueve rápido con esa espada que posee.

"Maldita sea. Déjate dar maldito." Le amenaza Satou mientras que lanza una llamarada, pero Yamabi pone su espada como escudo y bloquea el ataque. Después Arturo ataca a Yamabi con tornado, dejando a Yamabi atrapado.

Majora's mask boss theme (TLoZ: MM OST)

 **"Se acabó Yamabi, somos dos contra ti solo."** Le informa lugia, mientras que Yamabi es aventado hacia el otro extremo.

 **"Puede blandir esa espada, pero si no tiene la actitud para atacar. He esto es demasiado fácil. Creo que eres el liberador más débil de todos."** Le dice la voz de groudon, mientras que lugia y Arturo asienten.

Cuando Yamabi cae del tornado a unos metros del ataque, solo siente que aterriza en algo puntiagudo. Cuando lo ve, solo empieza a desenterrarlo.

 **"Vamos no es el momento de desenterrar cosas como houndour."** Le dice groudon, pero lugia tiene una opinion completamente diferente.

 **"¿Porque se desconcentra en un momento como este?"** Se pregunta lugia, mientras que Yamabi solo sigue desenterrando el objeto y lo que ve hace que se le dilaten las pupilas.

Majora's battle (TLoZ: MM OST) 

"Mierda... ¿Los restos de esa criatura aún no se han podrido?" Pregunta Yamabi, mientras que el modelo HO observa lo que Yamabi encontró. El objeto tiene la apariencia de una mano con una terminación de garras puntiagudas. La cubierta que tiene es de una piel rasposa de color verde, que tiene además unas escamas recubriendo la mano. La carne que protege la piel tiene un color café claro, que desprendía un aroma pútrido. En ese momento, cae al lado de el Raishi que estaba siendo derrotada por Dante.

"¿Bien chicos, que tenemos?" Les pregunta Dante mientras que aterriza al lado de Satou y Arturo.

"Viendo si Yamabi reacciona o no." Le dice Arturo.

"Raishi... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" Le pregunta Yamabi, mientras que ella responde.

"Claro, ¿porque?" Le pregunta Raishi y la pregunta.

"¿Cuándo tarda esta cosa en pudrirse?" Le pregunta Yamabi y Raishi inspecciona el objeto. Ella se sorprende al ver este objeto, ya que no creía que las historias de como Yamabi perdió a sus padres a mano de unos seres que no son ni pokemón, ni tampoco humano.

"Necesitare estudiarlo antes... ¿Estás bien?" Le pregunta Raishi, mientras que nota algo diferente en Yamabi. Puso su pantalla holográfica en Yamabi y checo sus signos vitales. El corazón se aceleraba y su actividad cerebral empezaba a tener un patrón extraño. Ella lo identifico como agresión y pérdida de razón.

"Los matare... Matare... A cada uno de esos seres..." Dice Yamabi con ira, pero cuando observa a los tres portadores, solo ve unos seres con cuerpo humanoide pero estos tienen escabas verdes y sus dedos tienen terminación de garras. La cabeza tiene una apariencia de un lagarto y su cuerpo es desnudo, pero con la carencia de genitales visibles.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Yamabi solo da un grito agresivo y se acerca a los tres portadores. Les da un corte y ellos apenas logran esquivar el ataque.

Sadness and sorrow (Naruto OST)

"Yamabi..." Dice Raishi mientras ve cómo es que Yamabi estaba cegado por la ira. El ataca a los portadores con una agresividad, que lo hacía ser otra persona distinta.

"Sinceramente, no creí que la historia de Yamabi respecto a estos seres sea solo ficción." Lo piensa en voz alta Raishi, mientras que solo observa el cómo ataca sin piedad a los tres portadores

"Ayudara a su compañero, ¿verdad?" Le pregunta DI y Raishi asiente.

"Por supuesto. Yamabi, es el único que me ha apoyado desde el principio..." Le dice Raishi mientras que saca un lado melancólico, pero después solo apoya a Yamabi mientras que lo empieza a disparar.

Boss Battle (Azure Striker Gunvolt OST)

Cambiando de batalla, Light, Yami y Max intentaban defenderse de los ataques de los solados, pero aun así, ellos eran más que los tres. Sus pokemón se encuentran cansados y eso que actualmente están con Cotter, sceptile y Absol mega-evolucionados y los mismos pokemón también se encuentran cansados.

 **"Ab... Abs..."** Era la absol de Light, que apenas puede respirar bien, pero luego ve que aun ahí varios espías y a esto se le suman los soldados.

"Scep... Tile..." Ahora es la Sceptile de Yami la que gime mientras intenta aguantar la respiración, pero al final cayo inconsciente. Yami la regreso a su pokeball, mientras intentaba defenderse con lo que podía.

"Cutter usa cabezazo zen." Ordena Max y su pokemón asiente, mientras que ataca con ese movimiento, pero los soldados lo esquivan y golpean al pokemón, con esto dejándolo inconsciente, misma suerte para la absol de Light. Con esto los tres portadores se quedan sin pokemón.

"Solo nos queda una cosa chicos." Les dice Yami y los dos asienten.

Lightning Unleashed (Azure Striker Gunvolt OST)

"Cierto... Lista... ¿RE?" Pregunta Light a su Bio-Armor y ella asiente.

"Por supuesto." Le responde la modelo RE.

"ZE, Ya es nuestro turno de pelear." Les dice Max y su Bio-Armor asiente.

"De acuerdo." Le responde el modelo ZE.

"Vamos, KY, luchemos también." le dice Yami a su Bio-Armor y este asiente.

"Hagamos ganar tiempo." Le dice KY y entonces una granada cae en el centro de estos y empiezan su homólogo de batalla, pero la bomba explota.

"Je, los matamos." Dice uno de los soldados, pero otros ven como unas partículas de fuego, electricidad y agua brota de la explosión y los tres portadores se encuentran en su X-cross activado. Con esto ellos empiezan a atacarlos, pero los espías y soldados tampoco se quedan atrás y usan sus armar mientras que empiezan a dispararlos.

Majora's battle (TLoZ: MM OST) 

Moviéndonos a otra batalla, Serena y Kage siguen luchando en su batalla. Kage lanza varias shurikens a Serena, pero ella logra evadirlos, pero cuando se prepara para atacar a Kage, el la ataca por detrás con una shuriken, para simplemente meterse en la sombra de Serena nuevamente. Así siguió la batalla, hasta que eventualmente ella empezaba a cansarse de todo el daño provocado por Kage, hasta que decidió que era suficiente y decide emplear otra estrategia. Primero espera a que Kage se encuentre detrás de ella, pero después cuando Serena lo siente detrás suyo, ella activa un movimiento.

"Tajo umbrío." Serena suelta el movimiento de tipo siniestro hacia Kage y es entonces cuando conecta un golpe efectivo contra Kage, ya que retrocede.

"Perfecto mocosa. Y creí que sería aburrido luchar contra ti. Je es hora de ir serios." Le dice Kage mientras que saca dos kunais y concentra sus sombras en las puntas, haciendo que con esto las puntas salga una hoja de sombras de color negro, haciendo que tengan la apariencia de dos espadas.

"Serena, ten cuidado." Le dice xerneas preocupada y ella decide usar otro movimiento. Para esto ella empieza a cubrirse de una energía de colores y Kage aprovecha para atacarla. Cuando ella a cuenta que Kage estaba cerca, ella usa el movimiento.

Lightning Unleashed (Azure Striker Gunvolt OST)

"Geo-control." Lo menciona xerneas y Serena solo da una vuelta en su eje y manda una patada al estómago de Kage, haciendo que retroceda.

"... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA" El solo se ríe maniáticamente, mientras que Serena solo lo ve confundido.

"¿Que es gracioso Kage?" Le pregunta Serena, mientras que el solo le responde.

"No creí que llegarías así de lejos. Pero... Es hora... Espías... Tienen mi autorización de usar la Bio-Armor modelo Serie-Y." Habla Kage mientras que alza la voz y todos los espías derrotados se levantan.

 **"Te derrotaremos ahora."** Le dice xerneas, pero Kage se adelanta y cuando se dan cuenta, el ataca a las piernas, haciendo que las mismas sangren y Serena caiga al suelo.

"Si General." Le dicen los espías y es cuando sacan la Bio-Armor que representa al escuadrón de Kage.

"Soldados, también tienen acceso a la X-cross serie K." les informa Fuyu a sus tropas y solo sallta, esquivando otro ataque de Aliya.

"Si General." Solo hablan los espías y entonces, los espías y soldados se reagrupan.

Majora's battle (TLoZ: MM OST) 

"Modelo SY." Todos los espías sacan una Bio-Armor con un prisma hexagonal de base, mientras que tiene un hueco en la parte superior, de color principalmente blanco. Tiene dos cuernos situados a los lados superiores de la Bio-Armor de color negro, pero más bien parecen unos prismas triangulares rectángulos, que caben perfectamente en la parte del medio. Arriba del rostro de la Bio-Armor parece que tiene una especie de U cuadrada de color rojos, que encaja perfecto con el hueco y en medio de esta está la gema verde y debajo de la U se encuentran los ojos azules. Debajo del rostro tiene una ligera abertura gris.

"Modelo SK." Hablan los solados, mientras que también muestran la gema.

"Bio-Link. Set on." Ahora todos los mencionan y todos los portadores guardan a sus pokemón, por esta cruenta batalla por Hoenn. Con esto varios textos blancos aparecen en la gema verde.

"Bio-Link establecido. Preparando sistema. Configurando X-cross serie K, serie Y. En línea." Con esto la gema y los ojos se iluminan y sus ropas se desprenden, mientras que una luz blanca cubre sus cuerpos y tienen el traje ajustado negro. También aparecen varias piezas de metal que se empiezan a acomodar en el pecho, cabeza, brazos y pies. Una vez que termina, solamente está la X-cross serie K, mientras que los espías, tienen una armadura diferente,

La armadura se compone de un traje ajustado, con unas botas rojas con la parte de la rodilla de color negra y la suela del mismo color. El diseño de la bota en la parte del pie es un poco picudo. Tiene una armadura que le cubre todo el brazo de color negro, excepto en la mano izquierda, que tiene un ligero cilindro de color rojo. En el pecho tiene una armadura de color rojo con un ligero detalle negro que parte a la mitad la armadura, y en la misma se encuentra el reactor ark. Tiene unas hombreras de color rojo con forma circular, además de tener la misma línea negra. El casco tiene dos cuernos negros sobresalientes, además de que la frente es de color negro y las mejillas de color gris, mientras que el resto del casco es de color rojo.

Sadness and sorrow (Naruto OST)

"AAAARRGH." Se escucha un grito y es entonces donde Serena sale volando hasta que se encuentra a metros de distancia de Ash, al igual que los otros portadores que estaban luchando contra los liberadores, caen a otras partes, mientras que los liberadores se acercan a ellos. Yamabi estaba respirando profundamente, mientras que Kage solo veía divertido la escena. El semblante sombrío de Fuyu no cambia para nada y Raishi solo revisa su pantalla holográfica.

"He... Parece que... Hoenn es nuestra. Si Ash no usa su Bio-Armor pronto... Habrán perdido." Les dice Raishi, mientras que Ash solo corre hacia Serena.

"Serena... ¡¿Estas bien?!" Pregunta Ash preocupado, mientras que ella lo voltea a ver y con esto se desactiva su Bio-Armor.

"Estoy bien Ash... Cough." Tose Serena, mientras intenta levantarse, pero no puede. Además de que sus piernas se encuentran sangrando ahora, cosa que Ash nota y este tiene unas lágrimas.

"Tonta... Pudiste pedirme ayuda... Eres una tonta Serena..." Le dice Ash, mientras que Serena solo lo toma del cuello y lo besa. Con esto le habla en voz suave.

"No te preocupes Ash... Estaré bien... Solo ocupo descansar." Le dice Serena y se queda dormida. Rayan acude en su auxilio para tratar las heridas en el pie y Crys la asiste.

Ash entonces recuerda que las veces anteriores que uso la Bio-Armor, era por proteger a Serena y también por creer en arceus. Si quiere salvar a Serena y evitar que lo que lucho en esa batalla no sea desperdiciado, tiene que perdonar a arceus.

"Greninja..." Ash le habla a su pokemón y este reacciona.

"Hemos estado en muchas batallas juntos, como cuando nos conocimos en el laboratorio del profesor ciprés, como evolucionaste. Jamás te pediría que te alejaras de mi lado pero... Esta es una batalla, en la que no quiero meterte." Le dice Ash y su greninja asiente.

 **"Grenin..."** Su greninja solo vuelve a su forma original y Ash solo lo mete en la pokeball. Todos los otros 8 portadores se ponen al lado de Ash, mientras que ahora él toma su Bio-Armor, el modelo AR.

"AR... Te perdono por lo de antes y... Perdóname por dudar de ti antes." Le dice Ash a su Bio-Armor y este responde.

"Para nada Ash... Tenías tus motivos pero... Déjame dejarlo claro. Aun no tengo deseos de proteger a todas las personas pero... Si tu deseo es proteger a todas las personas de E.L.M.D.U. Ese también es mi deseo. Recuerda que ahora, yo dependo de ti y tú dependes de mí. Ash... Usa mi poder... Y acaba con el mal." Le dice AR y Ash solo sonríe y asiente.

Ending 2 (Nanatsu no taizai)

"No me lo tienes que recordar... AR, Crys, Rayan... Prepárense para la batalla." Le dice Ash y cuando ve que Rayan termino de vendarle las piernas a Serena. Después ambos asienten y activan el Bio-link y pasan a la X-cross. Ash carga a Serena, agarrándola de las rodillas y la espalda, de ahí Ash se acerca al oído y le susurra algo.

"Serena... Cuando termine con ellos, espero verte bien y quiero que tengamos otra cita. Esta vez, quiero que me digas a dónde quieres ir y que quieres hacer. Por favor... No desfallezcas." Le susurra Ash y Serena parece sonreír mientras que repite su nombre. De ahí se dirige a Norman y le da a Serena.

"Quiero que la lleves al hospital y que la atiendan como se debe. Yo pagare la atención Medica y... Me llamas para decirme en donde se encuentra." Le dice Ash y Norman asiente.

"Suerte Ana… Y ustedes también." Les dice Verónica en la distancia, mientras que se retira con Lan.

Determined eyes (megaman ZX: Advent OST)

"Bien liberadores... Es hora de acabar con esto... ELEMENT CHIP, SYNCRO IN." Ash toma el element chip y lo inserta en la gema. Esta vez la Bio-Armo lo reconoce y brilla en colores, mientras que aparece el símbolo.

"MODELO AR " Ash simplemente toma su Bio-Armor de un movimiento diagonal y lo apunta hacia enfrente, haciendo que los puntos azules se iluminen.

"Bio-link. Set on." Grita Ash y los ojos brillan y también aparecen textos blancos en la gema verde.


	27. La esperanza renace

**Temporada 1: La batalla de las Bio-Armor**

 **Capítulo 27: la esperanza renace**

 **¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS! ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS! ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS Y AÑO NUEVO TAMBIEN! Ya va a ser navidad y de paso me gustaría desearle a todos mis fans feliz navidad y un próspero año 2016. Este será el final del arco de la conquista de Hoenn y por supuesto el próximo episodio será algo distintos a los demás, por el título del próximo episodio, se darán una ligera idea de lo que trata. Gracias a todos ustedes los que les han puesto favoritos y follow a este fic, ya que lo que hace grande un fic y le da su fama y reputación, no es el autor, tampoco su trama sino las personas que apoyan a estos proyectos y si alcanzamos un buen número de favoritos, tratemos que el segundo año se duplique esa cantidad. Por especial de año, el episodio 29 que es la cita de Ash y Serena, ustedes podrán dar una idea para el episodio de cómo les gustaría que tuviera. Las cuatro ideas que más me agraden lo incluiré el episodio y tendrán un tiempo máximo hasta que publique el episodio 28. A por cierto el ganador del OVA a escribir cuando termine esta temporada, es Yamabi y harán aparición todos los liberadores, la explicación de esos seres reptiles y por supuesto, lo que motiva a Yamabi a luchar. Sin más que decir, empecemos con este capitulo**

 **Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, de ser así haría canon este fanfic XD**

Normal: dialogo de las personas y narración

 **Negrita: pokémon hablando y también se usa en lo que tengo que dar anuncios y rellenos en el fic XD**

 _Cursiva: personas/ **pokémon** pensando. También se usa en flashback_

Subrayado: Bio-Armor hablando. Música que se debe tocar. Se verá 2 veces, para continuar y parar. Esta opción es personal.

 **card of shadow: la verdad no sé. Lo que sé es que se dará cuenta en la próxima temporada.**

 **Arturojeff: Ya te dije lo que es, pero no su propósito, así que todavía te falta. La X-cross de Red, así como los pokevengadores tendrán una última aparición en el OVA de Raishi, pero ella no gano XD. En esta definitivamente vencen a Giovanni, pero el próximo villano y ETC es otro. Ha y sobre Yamabi, solo puedo decir que ya asesino a uno. Bueno... Se me acababa el presupuesto del capítulo y bueno, se me ocurrió eso. Verónica por supuesto que aparecerá otra vez, pero ella no tendrá el modelo RA. Raishi si tiene un interés en Yamabi, quizá emocional, pero no revelare cual. Por supuestos, todas las sorpresas e historia que rodea a cada uno de los liberadores tendrá una historia fuerte y a su manera, solo falta verlas. También el lado inmutable de Fuyu tiene que ver con su historia. Y espero que este cap logre superar al anterior.**

 **DarkSoldier41: Demasiado, falta Chuck Norris y Segata Sanshiro para que los salven. Y también les digo que la fuerza los acompañe. Ya vi la película y puedo decir que... Leia y Han tienen un hijo. Ya vi tu fic y me agrado. Aunque... gano el OVA de Yamabi...**

 **SerenaEeveeZorua XYZ: Pues ya lo dijo y no te preocupes, se recuperara. Pues... Que si no te has dado cuenta, Serena es la hija de Kage. ¿Se lo dará o al revés? No sé solo queda leerlo. Y aquí está el cap.**

 **Referencias de cómo son las Bio-Armor tanto en armadura como en piedra y también pueden consultar sus ataques además de sus advances moves. Visiten mi cuenta de DeviantArt, me pueden encontrar como 'tailsodinson'.**

 **También dense una vuelta por el foro y comunidad llamada "The reporter". En el foro y comunidad soy administrador y es gratis la entrada XD. ¿Tienes un fic que quieres que revise? Déjamelo en los comentarios y me encargo del resto. Para cualquier duda, pregunte ya sea a mí o a algún administrador.**

* * *

Happily Ever After (Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagan song)

"Bio-link. SET ON." Grita Ash con furia y decisión, mientras que aparecen textos blancos en su gema.

"Bio-link establecido. Preparando sincronización. Configurando X-cross element arceus. En línea." Habla el modelo AR, mientras que la gema y los ojos brillan.

Con Ash lo cubre una esfera de luz. Cuando se rompe en pedazos, los espíritus de Ash y arceus se fusionaron en la X-cross arceus. Pero esta vez los detalles amarillos de la armadura se ha en de los colores del element chip, demostrando que Ash ya está en el modo de X-cross element arceus.

"LOS DERROTAREMOS, E.L.M.D.U." Grita Ash y todos los demás portadores se unen en su lucha. De este modo solo están los once portadores contra los cuatro liberadores.

"HAHAHAAHAHA, ¿Enserio? Ahh Niñato, es hora de ir serios nosotros ne, ¿ore-tachi ka?" Pregunta Kage mientras que los demás liberadores asienten con él.

"Por primera vez mencionas algo que no sea comer pokémon o humanos Kage. Es hora de pelear con las Bio-Armor." Le dice Raishi mientras que guarda su pistola en una de las bolsas de su suéter, mientras que le pone seguro.

"Bueno... Es hora de conquistar Hoenn. Esas son las ordenes que se nos dieron." Habla Fuyu con su voz vacía, mientras que solo recuerda las órdenes dadas por Giovanni.

"Es hora... Tenemos que terminar esto..." Habla Yamabi y es el quien empieza con el código de activación.

Divine decreese (Fire emblem: Awakening OST)

"Modelo HO." Yamabi toma con dos dedos su Bio-Armor y lo usa para tapar su rostro.

"Modelo DI." Raishi por su parte lo saca de unos bolsos de su suéter y lo apunta enfrente de ella.

"Modelo KU." Fuyu toma su Bio-Armor de un lado de la cintura y lo apunta a ellos.

"Modelo YV." Kage da una palmada y en la mano izquierda, se encuentra su Bio-Armor.

"Bio-link. Set on." Todos los liberadores lo dicen al mismo tiempo y aparecen varios textos blancos en la gema verde.

"Bio-link establecido. Preparando sistema. Configurando X-cross ho-oh, dialga, kyurem, yveltal. En línea." La gema junto con las luces azules empieza a brillar y desaparecen de las manos de los liberadores.

De la espalda de Yamabi salen dos alas de fuego, se juntan y pasan por el cuerpo de Yamabi. Cuando terminan de pasar por el cuerpo de Yamabi, estas se apagan y se revela que esta con la X-cross ho-oh.

En el caso de Raishi su cuerpo empieza a desaparecer y aparecer en líneas, como si se tratase de un glitch, mientras que partes de su cuerpo cambian al de la armadura. Cuando Para, solo está parado ahi el X-cross dialga.

Desde sus pies empiezan a salir hielo, hasta que la cubre completamente, incluyendo unas especies de extensiones que salen de su espalda. Cuando rompe el hielo simplemente esta parada ahí junto con la X-cross kyurem.

La sombra de Kage se va del cuerpo del mismo y se convierte en un aro y se posiciona encima de Kage mientras desciende lentamente, cubriendo la parte que pasa. Cuando termina de pasar, la sombra vuelve a su posición original y esta el X-cross yveltal.

Con esto decidido, los once portadores solo ven a los cuatro liberadores. Ahora que Serena no está, ellos deben pelear con más fuerza para cubrir su lugar.

Majora's mask boss theme (TLoZ: MM OST)

"HAAAAAAAAA." Gritan los portadores, mientras que corren hacia ellos, al igual que los liberadores que empiezan a volar y empiezan a confrontar a los portadores. Una vez que chocan, Ash se dirige contra los cuatro liberadores y empieza a golpearlos a los cuatro.

"Chicos... Ustedes encargasen de los espías y soldados. Yo me encargo de los cuatro." Les menciona Ash y ellos asienten y es que tenía razón. Eran demasiados espías y soldados transformados, tantos que tenían suerte si los diez portadores logran derrotar a todos.

"Pájaro osado." Yamabi menciona este movimiento y se transforma en un pájaro de energía y se dirige hacia Ash. Este esquiva el ataque y termina fallando. Con esto Ash usa premonición y solo brilla un poco. Con eso solo decide usar castigo contra Fuyu, pero ella toma el brazo y lo levanta. Con esto ella usa viento hielo, pero el ataque no resulta muy efectivo ya que Ash estaba en modo fuego. Con esto el decide usar velocidad extrema y viaja a una velocidad impresionante. Golpea a los cuatro a una velocidad impresionante y con esto Kage decide usar pulso umbrío y le da a Ash. Cosa que Raishi aprovecha y usa el movimiento garra metal.

 **"Maldición..."** Habla arceus, mientras ve como los cuatro se reorganizan.

 **"Perdón... Elegido..."** Habla dialga, mientras que Raishi solo vuelve a atacar.

"Cuchillada." Raishi usa este movimiento en Ash y logra esquivarlo. Aprovechando esto, en su casco, el detalle rojo cambia a azul y decide lanzar un movimiento.

"SENTENCIA." Con esto lanza una esfera de luz hacia el cielo y cuando estalla, solamente se ven fracciones del movimiento sentencia, de un color rojo, mientras que golpeaban a todos los liberadores.

"TEEEAAAAAAA." Ahora es Ash quien se dispone a golpear a los liberadores.

Continuando en la batalla en tierra, se ven como los diez portadores se encontraban rodeados por los soldados y los espías en su respectiva X-cross. Los soldados materializan unas bazookas y disparan a los portadores, Los que podían volar, se salvaron del ataque, pero los demás no tuvieron la misma suerte, pero Crys y Satou soportaron fácilmente el ataque, pero Yami y Aliya no lograron aguantar demasiado y por el impacto retroceden un poco.

"Surf." Aliya usa el movimiento y levanta una gran ola, arrasando con algunos soldados, pero otros toman su lugar después del movimiento y usan unas metralletas y también unos sniper y atacan a los portadores. Por su parte, los espías, solo apuntan hacia los portadores y disparan unos dardos, pero solo logran darle a Ana. Cuando Ana se da cuenta, ve que ella se encuentra paralizada.

 **"Maldición... Ayuda..."** Grita rayquaza mientras que Ana intenta moverse, pero nadie tenia un objeto que curaba a alguien de un cambio de estado. La única que podia ayudarlos era Serena, pero ella se encontraba inconsciente.

"... Maldita sea... MALDITA SEAAAAAAAAA." Grita Satou molesto y empieza a recitar un advance move.

"Fisura, terremoto, tierra viva... Advance move... TRAGATIERRAAAA." Grita Satou y golpea la tierra, al hacer esto se empieza a abrir, mientras que la tierra tiembla, con esto poco a poco empiezan a caer algunos espías y soldados, pero la cantidad es relativamente mínima. A los pocos segundos la tierra se cierra, pero no es suficiente para detener al ejército de E.L.M.D.U.

"Satou relájate... Si no te calmas, solo lastimaras a los demás." Le dice Yami mientras que le pone una mano en el hombro a Satou. El solo ve a Ana y entonces pide ayuda.

 **"Nino, avisa que usaras algo así. Me agoto ¿sabías menso?"** Le pregunta groudon, mientras solo veía el resultado del ataque.

"Ayuda chicos." Habla Ana, mientras intenta pararse, pero ella se da cuenta de algo.

"Eso es... Sé cómo terminar esto..." Habla Ana, mientras que se mantiene de pie, a lo que Aliya habla ahora.

"¿Como?" Le pregunta Light, mientras que usa colmillo ígneo en un soldad y lo hace retroceder.

"Aun ahi oportunidad de ganar... Tenemos algo que ellos no." Le dice Ana, mientras que divisa a un espía y esta usa tajo aéreo en un espía, mientras que lo derrota al instante.

 **"¿Y qué es?"** Le pregunta lugia, mientras que Arturo solo vuela para esquivar una bala de sus atacantes.

"Las advance moves... Déjenme usar una." Habla Ana y rayquaza empieza el proceso.

Lightning Unleashed (Azure Striker Gunvolt OST)

 **"Vozarrón..., Enfado... Descanso..."** Habla rayquaza, mientras que parece que va lento, ya que también le afecta principalmente a rayquaza.

"Advance move..." Habla ahora Ana y los dos terminan el movimiento.

" **R** U **G** I **D** O **D** E **L** R **E** Y... **RAAAAAAW** " Lo gritan al mismo tiempo y se produce el rugido de rayquaza y con esto ella logra recuperarse de la parálisis y también daño a las unidades cercanas con ese potente rugido, pero lo obliga a descansar.

"Estoy mejor chicos. Ahora hay que derrotarlos." Les dice Ana y los portadores asienten.

X-buster (Rockman holic full song)

 **"Bien es nuestro turno... Vamos Aliya."** Le dice keldeo y su portadora asiente, de ahi se junta con Max y Light y empiezan a atacar juntos.

"Bien, que empiece esto, TRUENO." Max usa este movimiento en algunos espías y soldados y con estos salen volando, empieza a volar y empieza a usar un advance move, acompañado por zekrom.

" **G** a **r** r **a** **d** r **a** g **o** n, **r** a **y** o, **c** u **c** h **i** l **l** a **d** a. **A** d **v** a **n** c **e** m **o** v **e**... T **H** U **N** D **E** R **B** O **L** T **L** A **N** C **E**." Gritan los dos, mientras que se materializa una vara eléctrica y golpea a los espías y soldados que mando a volar y con un hábil movimiento, los lanza hacia donde están Aliya y Light.

"Chicos, terminen esto." Les dice Max mientras que solo vuela y ataca a otros espias y soldados.

"Terminemos esto, Aliya." Le dice Light y él se encuentra preparando un advance move, junto con reshiram.

" **P** u **l** s **o** d **r** a **g** ó **n** , l **l** a **m** a **r** a **d** a, **f** u **r** i **a** d **r** a **g** ó **n**..." Hablan al mismo tiempo y Aliya también habla.

"De acuerdo, Light." De ahí Aliya empiezan a recitar su advance move.

" **D** o **b** l **e** p **a** t **a** d **a** , s **u** r **f** , r **e** f **u** e **r** z **o**..." Ahora el dúo ágil habla al mismo tiempo y los cuatro terminan los ataques.

"A **d** v **a** n **c** e **m** o **v** e... **A** T **O** M **I** C **B** L **A** Z **E** R / **D** Y **N** A **M** I **C** W **A** V **E** " Hablan al mismo tiempo y Light lanza un potente rayo de fuego, que va a una potencia rápida y también mortal, mientras que Aliya empieza a girar y patea tres veces, con esto y cada patada lanzan una ola grande que golpea a todos los espias y soldados, derrotándolos al instante.

 **"Light, aún tenemos nuestras advance moves pero... Me siento diferente, Es como si... Ya no pudiera usarlas. Por un momento sentí eso."** Le dice Reshiram y el asiente un poco preocupado por esa notificación

 **"He, no te preocupes reshi. Yo también sentí eso, pero después de usar ese advance move, logre recuperarlas. Aun así, prefiero no desperdiciar oportunidades."** Le dice keldeo, logrando calmar a Light y Aliya. Con esto la batalla solo se mueve a otra parte.

"HIDRO-BOMBA" Ambos, Dante y Arturo usan este movimiento y lo disparan mientras giran, con esto dañando a una cantidad considerable, pero no es suficiente ya que todavía quedan varios soldados y espías más.

 **"..."** Regigigas hace esos ruidos y el puño de Crys se prende en hielo y golpea a uno de los soldados.

Afortunadamente logran hacerlos retroceder. Pero uno de los soldados saca un lanza-cohetes y le da a Crys. Dante ve esto y el usa esfera aural contra el y logra darle, Pero más soldados aparecen y tienen cargando una mini-gun con ambas manos y lo dispara hacia Dante.

"Maldita sea... AAAAARGH." Grita Dante, mientras que recibe todas las balas de las mini-guns.

"No te muevas." Le amenaza un soldado y es entonces donde Arturo interfiere.

"Aerochorro, hidrobomba, remolino. Advance... OCEAN BLAAAAAAST." Arturo crea en la mano izquierda una esfera de aire y en la derecha uno de agua. Levanta los dos impulsos al aire y alrededor de las manos, en forma de un remolino pequeño, aparece un anillo cubriendo las manos.

 **"AHORA ARTURO."** Le grita lugia, mientras que el anillo de aire se hace más pequeño, rodeando las muñecas. Con esto apunta hacia algunos soldados y dispara el advance move. EL aspecto tiene un torbellino de aire y agua disparado con alta presión, logrando no solo dañar a los soldados, sino también que logra derrotarlos temporalmente.

"ALEJENSEN DE MI AMIGO." Les advierte Arturo, mientras que usa recuperación en Dante y logra curarlo.

"Gracias." Le dice Dante, mientras que se levanta, pero divisa a varios espías preparándose para atacar a Arturo. Dante decide devolverle el favor y defenderlo.

"Aura esfera, cuchillada, joya de luz. Advance move..." Dante menciona los ataques y es palkia el que termina de nombrar el advance move.

 **"AURA SWOORD."** Palkia grita, mientras que Dante vuela y se dirige contra los espías y les da un potente corte a los espías. Dejándolos en el suelo de un golpe.

"Gracias." Le dice Arturo, mientras que se pone a la defensiva. Y cuando ambos ven que ellos se preparan a atacarlos nuevamente, ellos contratacan.

Volviendo a la batalla de Ash, él se ve que repelía a los cuatro liberadores. El solo ve como Raishi y Fuyu se dirigen hacia él y el solo baja de altura, haciendo que ambas choquen. Después Fuyu analiza la situación y decide aterrizar, no sin antes tomar a Ash del cuello y aventarlo hacia el suelo, donde cae encima de él, atacando su estómago. Con esto ella salta y unas partes de sus alas se abren, revelando los cañones. Ella los toma violentamente y empieza a disparar hacia los demás portadores.

"Fuego..." Es todo lo que dice Fuyu y jala del gatillo, empezando a disparar contra los demás portadores.

"NO LO PERMITIRE." Le grita Ash, mientras que la patea y Fuyu recibe el golpe. Ella ágilmente da un giro y con agilidad, logra ponerse de pie, aunque con el impacto no puede frenar la velocidad. Cuando logro frenar, gracias a que choco con un árbol ella se para y empieza a disparar hacia Ash.

Unravel (Tokyo ghoul piano cover)

"Interesante. Así que defenderás a tus amigos más que nada ¿no? Perfecto. Chicos es su oportunidad." Les dice kyurem a sus compañeros y estos responden.

 **"Nuestro turno Kage."** Habla yveltal, mientras que le sigue Ho-oh

 **"Ahora no dudes, Yamabi."** Le advierte a su portador y el también asiente.

"JAJAJA, Prepárate" Le dice Kage, mientras que Yamabi empieza a cargar su Advance move.

"Fuego sagrado, pájaro osado, llamarada." Yamabi menciona estos movimientos, mientras que Kage empieza a nombrar otros.

"Psíquico, mofa, alarido." También habla Kage, mientras que prepara su Advance move también.

" **A** d **v** a **n** c **e** m **o** v **e**..." Mencionan los cuatro al mismo tiempo y el primero en atacar es Kage.

 **"Psíquico oscuro."** Yveltal pronuncia este ataque y se empieza a producir un rechinido muy agudo que afecta a todos los que se encontraban en ese momento, pero al igual Fuyu no muestra reacción frente a este ataque.

"AAAAAAAAAAAARRG." Grita Ash mientras intenta mantenerse frente a este movimiento y también siente como su mente es atacada de la misma manera.

"Bien Yamabi, termínalo." Le dice Kage, mientras que le deja todo el campo libre a Ash, con esto Yamabi asintiendo.

 **"FIRE BIRD."** Ho-oh menciona este ataque y Yamabi solo se empieza a transformar en un pájaro de fuego, mientras que se dirige hacia Ash. Lo logra atravesar y por consiguiente el cae al suelo, mientras que Yamabi solo se muestra igual y los efectos de fuego desaparecen de su cuerpo.

"¿Esta derrotado?" Pregunta Raishi mientras que aterriza al lado de sus compañeros, mientras que ven que un resplandor azul rodea a Ash y con esto demostrando que Ash está en su forma agua. Con esto se levanta y ve a los cuatro liberadores juntos.

Lightning Unleashed (Azure Striker Gunvolt OST)

"SURF." Ash usa este movimiento y el surf logra impactar a los cuatro, haciéndole un daño mayor a Yamabi por ser de tipo fuego y un daño menor a Fuyu por ser de los tipos dragón y hielo. Aun con esto Ash aprovecha esta oportunidad para usar un movimiento.

"Canto mortal." Con esto Ash lanza una melodía con un ritmo sombrío y le da a Fuyu. Este movimiento causaría la derrota instantánea hacia ella, ya que ella es la más peligrosa de los cuatro. Ash sabía bien esto y si ella sigue de pie, los derrotara en poco tiempo.

"..." A pesar de todo, Fuyu sigue sin decir ningún ruido o mostrar emoción alguna. Así que ella solo guarda uno de los cañones y a continuación usa rayo hielo hacia Ash, pero este lo esquiva y su marca cambia a uno de color verde y ataca a Fuyu con lazo hierba. De ahí Ash vuelve a contratacar con hierba lazo y continúa su batalla.

Seven deadly sins (Man with a mission full song)

En otra parte, el ejército se veía cada vez más pequeño, pero aun así el grupo de los diez portadores se veía completamente amenazado por el gran número que ellos representaban. Entre estas batallas se veían a Crys y a Rayan de espaldas, mientras que veían a todos los espías y soldados rodeándolos. Con esto, los espías saltan y se enganchan a una pared y empiezan a disparar varios dardos hacia ellos. Con esto Crys aplica cabezazo zen y aleja a un espía, dándole espacio a Rayan a que utilice otro movimiento y este es velocidad extrema, logrando golpear a otros espías.

"Rayan, detrás de ti." Le dice Crys, mientras que ve el grupo de espías, salta y empieza a dispararles varios darlos. Rayan logra esquivarlos.

"Gracias Crys." Le dice Rayan, mientras que los repelía con excavar. y cuando los espías aterrizan, solo sienten que los golpea un objeto y resulta que Rayan acaba de usar el movimiento antes mencionado. Con lo consiguiente, Crys empieza a cargar una pequeña esfera amarilla y lo dispara hacia un grupo de soldados.

"Rayo confuso." Crys menciona este movimiento y logra confundir a los soldados y estos empiezan a disparar sus armas pesadas en contra de los demás soldados y espías. Aprovechando esta oportunidad ambos se miran decididamente y asienten.

 **"Chicos es hora de terminar con esto. Rayan, usa un Advance move."** Le dice zygarde, a lo que regigigas también habla en ruidos solo entendibles por los pokémon y su portadora.

 **"..."** Habla regigigas y Crys asiente. Es entonces donde Rayan decide cargar el Advance move primero.

"tormenta arena, niebla, deslumbrar" Rayan decide usar estos movimientos y es cuando zygarde termina todo el proceso.

 **"Advance move... lluvia desértica."** Con esto dicho, Rayan a mover unos dedos de una manera específica y una tormenta de arena alrededor de algunos soldados y espías los deja atrapados y sin probabilidad de moverse. Es entonces donde Rayan le deja el puesto a Crys y ella termina con este escuadrón.

"Pisotón, cuerpo pesado, fuerza bruta." Habla Crys y con esto regigigas sigue con el proceso.

 **"..."** Una vez que aparentemente dice advance move, Crys decide terminar con el proceso y derrotar a esa unidad.

"PISOTON PESADO... TEAAAA." Con esto dicho, Crys carga mucha energía en el pie y golpea el suelo, mientras que una energía blanca se dirige hacia el grupo atrapado en la tormenta. Después solo se escucha un grito, con esto logrando derrotar al grupo una vez que se disipa la tormenta, se ven a todos en el suelo. Con esto los dos celebran chocando las palmas de sus manos. Pero no duraría ya que se acerca otro escuadron y ellos se miran nuevamente, y con un grito de guerra empiezan el ataque nuevamente.

Entre otros campos de batallas, el trio de Hoenn se encontraba juntos y son los más letales en la batalla contra el ejército, quizá porque la región que intentan proteger es su propio hogar. Así que Ana ataca a los que puede desde el aire, mientras que Yami y Satou atacan desde el suelo.

"Aléjense malditos." Les advierte Satou, mientras que los ataca con machacada, con esto Ana continua y enfado. Por lo consiguiente le dejan el camino libre a Yami,

"Yami no te desconcentres. No dejes que el esfuerzo de los demás sea desperdiciado." Le recuerda kyogre, mientras que Yami asiente completamente.

"No te preocupes kyogre. Es ahora... EN DONDE NO VOLVERE A DESPRESTIGIAR A MIS COMPANEROS." Habla Yami completamente decidido y ambos empiezan el ataque.

" **S** a **l** p **i** c **a** d **u** r **a** , p **o** d **e** r **p** a **s** a **d** o, **a** c **u** a **c** o **l** a. **A** d **v** a **n** c **e** m **o** v **e**... S **A** L **P** I **C** A **D** U **R** A **D** E **T** I **E** R **R** A." Con este movimiento Yami levanta su pie y se carga con una energía de azul turquesa y golpea el suelo. Con esto la tierra se abre y se ven varias rocas con haces de agua saliendo del mismo y golpea a los soldados y espías que se encontraban cerca, con esto derrotándolos. Otros mas aparecen y sacan sus metralletas, lanza-cohetes y mini-guns y empiezan a disparar. Ellos ágilmente esquivan el ataque y se dirigen contra ellos, por suerte quedaban pocos, hasta parecía una cantidad manejable para ellos.

En la batalla de Ash, el mismo se encontraba esquivando el advance move de Fuyu, lanza de hielo. El advance move, conformado por los movimientos mundo gélido, cuchillada y cerca. Cuando la munición de Fuyu se acaba, Ash aprovecha y cambia a modo fuego, usando onda ígnea en Fuyu y Raishi. El movimiento es efectivo para ambas y Fuyu cae derrotada, recordando que Ash uso contra ella anteriormente canto mortal. Pero aun así ella se resistía a detener, por lo que más que puede hacer en el momento es disparar con sus cañones.

 **"Fuyu... Perdón..."** Le dice kyurem, mientras que nota que ya no puede ayudarla más, excepto usar sus alas como armas y disparar contra Ash. Ella simplemente le dice algo, sorprendiendo a sus compañeros.

"No es tu culpa..." Le dice Fuyu mientras que no muestra ninguna emoción aparente.

"Terminare con esto. Dialga prepárate." Habla Raishi a su compañero y la niega.

 **"Ash... Ayuda... No puedo seguir con esto..."** Habla la voz de dialga y es entonces donde Raishi carga su Advance move.

"Garra dragón, aura esfera, foco resplandor." Habla Raishi y su compañero continuo el ataque.

 **"Advance move..."** Habla dialga y entre ambos nombran el ataque.

" **G** a **r** r **a** a **u** r **a** l." Menciona Raishi y dialga, mientras que las garras de Raishi se cargan con aura y entonces ataca a Ash con demasiado ímpetu. Al finalizar el ataque, deja a Ash completamente sin aliento, pero nota que los liberadores se encuentran en un mismo estado. Asi que es el momento que Ash esperaba, para terminarlos de una vez por todas. Primero pasa a su forma de electricidad y los ataca con rayo. Una vez que aseguro a Yamabi y Kage, él se prepara para lanzar su Advance move.

sorario days (Tengen toppa gurren lagan OST)

"Arceus, terminemos de una vez por todas." Le dice Ash y arceus asiente.

 **"De acuerdo... Ash... Masa cósmica, gravedad, sentencia..."** Habla arceus, mientras que Ash sigue con el resto.

"Advance move... GRAVITY HOOOOOOLE." Grita Ash mientras que crea una pequeña esfera negra y lo dispara hacia enfrente, quedando detrás de los liberadores. Cuando explota, se producen cuatro agujeros negros que uno absorbe a un liberador. Cada uno intentaba escapar a su manera, Kage y Yamabi intentaban volar lo más rápido que podían, Fuyu aprovechaba sus cañones y metió las puntas en el suelo, de esta forma, evitando ser absorbida por el agujero negro. Raishi tenía control del tiempo gracias a dialga y ella aprovecha su habilidad para intentar deshabilitar de agujero, pero es en vano. Parecía que iban a ser absorbidos, pero el tiempo se acaba y ellos quedaron derrotados, por la energía que llevo el intentar escapar del agujero negro. Con esto desactivando la X-cross de los liberadores.

Victory fanfare (Final fantasy VII OST)

"Derrotados... Maldición..." Habla el modelo YV, mientras que ve el resultado de la batalla y no solo eso. Sino que también ve que todas sus tropas quedaron derrotadas, pero eso no evito que los portadores quedaran cansados y fatigados.

"Retirada..." Habla Fuyu a lo que todos acceden y se retiran de ahí. Con esto asegurando el destino de Hoenn y también los portadores desactivan su X-cross.

"¡GANAMOS!" Grita Rayan de emoción y todos celebran la victoria, menos Ash. Lo primero que hace Ash es llamarle a Norman y preguntar sobre Serena y él le responde. Con esto, el corre hacia el hospital, sin importar lo grave de sus heridas ocasionada por su batalla contra los liberadores. Los demás siguen a su líder preocupado.

Wherever You Are (ONE OK ROCK song)

Pasan algunas horas y Ash por fin llega al cuarto de Serena, donde ella se encuentra en la cama del hospital y los demás portadores solamente se encuentran afuera del hospital esperando a su líder.

"Ash... ¿Ganamos?" Pregunta Serena, mientras que Ash solo llora en su regazo y Serena solo pone una mano en su cachete.

"No te preocupes Ash. Yo me encuentro bien." Le dice Serena, mientras que Ash solamente asiente.

"Si ganamos y Hoenn está a salvo, no es necesario preocuparse por su novia Ash. Al fin de cuentas, fue parte de nuestra batalla la que concedió la victoria ¿no?" Le pregunta la modelo XE y Ash asiente con esto.

"Supongo que sí... Serena... Te amo y no quiero que te vuelvas a descuidar en el combate. ¿Me lo prometes?" Le pregunta Ash y Serena se sonroja por el comentario de Ash.

"Si Ash... También te..." Antes de que Serena pueda continuar, Ash la besa en la boca y Serena corresponde el beso. Con esto un doctor llega y le dice que si todo sale bien, ella estará recuperada de salud en un mínimo de 3 días, por lo que Ash asiente y decide esperar, hasta que ella se recupere.


	28. un dia en ELMDU

**Temporada 1: La batalla de las Bio-Armor**

 **Capítulo 28: Un dia en E.L.M.D.U.**

 **Y aquí está el nuevo episodio de esta emocionante historia. Y como les prometí, este episodio no nos centraremos en los portadores ni en los OCs, sino que nos enfocaremos a E.L.M.D.U. y lo que pasa actualmente en las regiones de Kanto y de Johto. Cada liberador tendrá un protagonismo ligero conviviendo con las demás personas, escenas divertidas, tal lo que es un dia normal en las instalaciones del lugar. El primer episodio del año y espero que lo disfruten**

 **Sobre las ideas del próximo episodio, los ganadores son**

 **-cutesaralisa (Modificada ligeramente)**

 **-DarkSoldier41 (Se conserva)**

 **-zardX (Se conserva)**

 **-Minato yagami 17 (Modificada ligeramente)**

 **Felicidades por dar sus ideas. Bien ahora si, disfrutemos del episodio.**

 **Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, de ser así haría canon este fanfic XD**

Normal: dialogo de las personas y narración

 **Negrita: pokémon hablando y también se usa en lo que tengo que dar anuncios y rellenos en el fic XD**

 _Cursiva: personas/ **pokémon** pensando. También se usa en flashback_

Subrayado: Bio-Armor hablando. Música que se debe tocar. Se verá 2 veces, para continuar y parar. Esta opción es personal.

 **zardX: Aja... ME ASUSTASTES, debiste haber dicho eso antes. Qué bueno que te sientas bien. O bueno, no te preocupes y también espero eso, pero depende de lo que desarrolle con los ganadores del concurso. Tu idea fue la ganadora, entre otros tres ya que hablaban de un parque XD. Habrá alguien, no te preocupes. Si y el tipo de abajo es el del número 200. Ah y cumplí mi palabra de que te respondería primero.**

 **Arturojeff: Todos tienen sus ventajas y desventajas, puntos débiles y formas de pelear, pero en sí... Quizá te refieres a la armadura del modelo SY. Sobre el poder del campeón, se refiere a su habilidad de usar los pokémon en una batalla pokémon. Su pericia de salvar Hoenn fue lo que derroto a los cuatro liberadores. O ¿enserio? jeje lo se XD. ¿La doble Advance? Pues... creo que no existe, pero quizá te refieres al momento en el que dos personas atacan al mismo tiempo. A sobre lo que baja, un movimiento se puede usar tres veces y en una Advance se consume rápido, porque en ese momento 'evoluciono' la fuerza, pero disminuyo los usos. Keldeo es el único que tiene un advance move, que recupera los movimientos usados. Giovanni no tiene poderes, él es un simple humano, lamento decepcionarte. Bueno es cierto lo de los liberadores, él es un líder de la mafia, alguien de temer y también de respetar, por eso lo siguen.** **Y también, feliz navidad y año nuevo retrasado.**

 **SerenaXerYvel Ketchum XYZ: Lo sé, pero la batalla estuvo muy épica XD.**

 **DarkSoldier41: Así es. La fuerza en todos nosotros esta. Lo sé, son de lo mejor y serán aún mejores. Cierto, ya podrás elegir por el OVA de Raishi o el de Fuyu. Aquí está el cap y que la fuerza también te acompañe.**

 **Cutesaralisa: Creo que no será posible, ya que una Bio-Armor depende de su portador y debe de obedecerlo en las buenas y en las malas. Pero sí que Raishi se puede joder pronto XD.**

 **Si te gusto el fic, no te olvides de darle a favoritos y a follow, para no perderte de ningún capitulo nuevo y también, deja un review expresando lo que te gusto del cap y también si sientes que algo falta, házmelo saber y pondré manos a la obra en ello.**

 **Para referencias de cómo son las Bio-Armor tanto en armadura como en piedra y también pueden consultar sus ataques además de sus advances moves. Visiten mi cuenta de DeviantArt, me pueden encontrar como 'tailsodinson'.**

 **También dense una vuelta por el foro y comunidad llamada "The reporter". En el foro y comunidad soy administrador y es gratis la entrada XD. ¿Tienes un fic que quieres que revise? Déjamelo en los comentarios y me encargo del resto. Para cualquier duda, pregunte ya sea a mí o a algún administrador.**

* * *

Majora's battle (TLoZ: MM OST)

Han pasado unos cuatro días desde que E.L.M.D.U. perdió la batalla en la región de Hoenn. Donde el cual, los liberadores junto con Giovanni estaban planeando una estrategia para ir a conquistar Hoenn próximamente.

"Propongo aislar la zona y cortar las comunicaciones." **_—_** Habla Raishi mientras que analiza lo que salió mal la última vez.

"Neh, propongo amenazar al campeón y a muerte." **_—_** Le dice Kage, pero Yamabi se opone.

"Kage no haremos eso. ¿No ves que eso es salvaje?" **_—_** Le pregunta Yamabi y este rueda los ojos.

"..., Nope, no es para nada salvaje. Vamos no seas aburrido." **_—_** Le dice Kage mientras que sonríe macabramente, mientras que Raishi solo rueda los ojos.

"Recomiendo, simplemente oprimir al alto mando. De esta forma se evitaría llamar la atención de los portadores, además de que sería más probable que se unan a nosotros que perder la vida." **_—_** Les dice Fuyu y Giovanni parece meditar la respuesta.

"Buena idea Fuyu... He estado pensando algo... Qué tal si se toman un descanso." **_—_** Les dice Giovanny, sorprendiendo a todos los liberadores.

"¿UN DESCANSO? ¡¿NETA GIOVANNI?!" **_—_** Pregunta furioso Kage.

"Me parece bien. Así podre descasar de tanta batalla." **_—_** Les confiesa Raishi, y es entonces donde Kage se le ocurre algo para burlarse de ella.

"¿Saben qué? También quiero descansar y comer unos buenos pokémon..." **_—_** Cuando menciona esto, Raishi simplemente pone una cara de asco y no evita salir corriendo de ahí. A lo que Kage solamente se mata de risa.

"..." **_—_** Fuyu por su parte únicamente rueda los ojos.

"Oh vamos, admítanlo, fue divertido." **_—_** Les dice Kage y Fuyu solo sale de ahí. Mientras que Kage solamente sale de ahí, con una cara aburrida.

"Bien... Tengamos un descanso. Después veremos cómo conquistaremos las demás regiones..." **_—_** Es todo lo que dice Giovanni y es entonces donde Yamabi asiente y se retira de la sala.

"Giovanni, ¿enserio cree que lograremos entrar a otras dimensiones?" **_—_** Le pregunta GI y Giovanni solo responde.

"Lo lograremos. Ese es el objetivo de E.L.M.D.U. Salvar a todas las dimensiones de la amenaza de eso. Yamabi mato a uno y yo... vi cómo fue que mataron a su familia. Es por eso que me di cuenta de varias cosas y por primera vez en mi vida, me dedique a algo que no sea la mafia." **_—_** Es todo lo que le responde y se retiran de la sala, mientras que siguen caminando.

"Sinceramente... No sé cómo es que arceus no los ha visto. Los tres lo hemos visto... Es por eso que fui catalogado como el 'malo'. Intente advertirle a arceus y el en cambio, creyó que quería quitarle el puesto. Después peleamos y el me desterró hasta el mundo distorsión." **_—_** GI solamente le cuenta parte de la historia hacia Giovanni.

"Eso fue porque tenía miedo de admitirlo. Ahi cosas que no se podrán comprender. Ese es el objetivo de E.L.M.D.U. el que podamos eliminar a todas esas cosas y para eso necesitamos, no solo las Bio-Armor, que como le dije, los pokémon y humanos somos la misma moneda... Necesitamos todas las diecisiete Bio-Armor de nuestro lado, para luchar contra esas cosas." **_—_** Le dice Giovanni y GI solamente asiente.

Paren la música

Continuando con Raishi, ella solo se dirige al baño, mientras que unos reclutas, con vestimentas varias solo la ven curiosa. Después solo se escucha como es que ella vomita. Todos los reclutas ven solamente la suerte que tiene ella, Raishi sale y ve cómo es que todos la ven curiosa.

''... Ustedes a lo suyo." **_—_** Les dice Raishi y ellos solo levantan los hombros, obedeciendo las órdenes y solo se van a sus respectivas áreas, donde se convertirán en soldados, espías, científicos o ingenieros. Con esto encima, ella solo sale de esa instalación, con esto el modelo DI sale a escena.

"¿Raishi, a dónde vamos?" **_—_** Le pregunta el modelo DI y ella le responde.

"No sé. Solo vamos a ver que hacemos." **_—_** Le dice su portadora y DI solo asiente.

Una vez que se pusieron de acuerdo, ellos se preparan para irse al magno-tren. Ese transporte que conecta a Kanto con Johto, se le construyo recientemente una nueva estación, en medio de la frontera de Kanto y Johto. La razón de esa estación es simple, se construyó la sede principal de la organización E.L.M.D.U. para hacer las cosas más simples al momento de estar manejando las regiones de Kanto y Johto. Después, ella solo toma el magnotren, a la ciudad Trigal, donde se ve el cuartel que maneja Raishi y maneja el lado este de Johto.

"Bien, ya estamos aquí." **_—_** Habla Raishi, mientras que baja del magno-tren y las personas, en su mayoría científicos, solo la ven llegar. Muchas personas saludan a Raishi y ella les responde el saludo. Con esto solo ve por las tiendas y como le dijo su líder, decide tener un descanso por todo el trabajo, para tener la mente fresca y después idear un plan para derrotar a los portadores. Por el momento camina por la ciudad y ve a varias familias caminando felizmente, otras jugando con los hijos y finalmente ve a una pareja con un bebe recién nacido, al igual que un arcanine, estaba acompañando a esa familia. Ella solo ve a las familias y solo entristece.

"¿Estas bien Raishi?" **_—_** Le pregunta DI y ella solo niega.

"No... Estoy bien DI... En marcha." **_—_** Le dice Raishi y siguen caminando por ahi.

 **Flashback/** Unravel (Tokyo ghoul piano cover)

 _"Mi niña... Mi dulce bebita." **—** Le dice una figura femenina con el único detalle notable que son los cabellos de color miel._

 _"... Tu nombre es..." **—** Ahora habla un adulto de cabellos azabaches, hacia la Raishi bebe y antes de que pueda saber su nombre, todo se puso negro._

 _Lo próximo que recuerda es que estaba frente a una presencia desconocida, de aspecto de unas llamas azules y solo la observa._

 _"Tu... Mortal... Debes de sentirte afortunada, ya que tu cuerpo es compatible con mi espíritu... Tu serás la que porte la mi esencia y recuperar lo que por derecho es mío. En el pasado se encuentra un objeto que me ayudara a recuperar lo que me corresponde... Tu... Serás mi recipiente al momento de usar..." **—** Es todo lo que le menciona esa esencia antes de que todo se vuelva negro._

 _Lo próximo que recuerda es que esta en la entrada de un orfanato, mientras que una mujer lo ve y la lleva a un orfanato._

 **Fin del flashback/** Paren la música

"Ehh Raishi, ¿estás bien?" **_—_** Le pregunta el modelo DI y ella solo sale del trance.

"Huh? A si, ¿porque?" **_—_** Le pregunta Raishi y el modelo DI habla.

"Porque, te fuiste un momento." **_—_** Le menciona su Bio-Armor y ella asiente.

"Oh entiendo... Como sea, mejor continuemos." **_—_** Le responde Raishi y se escucha un ruido.

"AGUAS..." **_—_** Grita unos niños y ella solo volte y ve la pelota, pegándole al rostro de Raishi, haciendo que se pegue.

"Oh perdón señora." **_—_** Le dicen los niños y ella solo se levanta, volteando a ver a los niños.

"¿Este balón es suyo?" **_—_** Le pregunta Raishi y uno de los niños responde tembloroso.

"Esta bien. Aquí está" **_—_** Raishi ahora les avienta el balón y uno de los niños lo atrapa.

"Gracias señora." **_—_** Le dice uno de los niños, y luego se ven entre ellos.

"Disculpe pero... ¿Tiene tiempo libre?" **_—_** Le pregunta una niña y Raishi asiente. Después la niña le pide que juegue con ellos y Raishi asiente, teniendo así, algo lejos de sus investigaciones y laboratorios y jugar algo al aire libre.

Viendo hacia otra parte, se encuentra Yamabi, mientras que solo camina por el centro de la sede de E.L.M.D.U. y decide ver a todas las personas que juegan con sus pokémon. El tiene un miedo hacia los pokémon de apariencia reptil, por lo de su pasado. Aun así sabe que los pokémon no tienen la culpa, pero le incomoda su presencia. Así que decidió alejarse de esos pokemón y se decidió por caminar cerca de ese lugar. Lo primero que visita es una tienda, y decide comprar algo de pan y unas bayas para hacerse algo de comer. Al llegar a una tienda, simplemente ve que había un poco de desastre y solo ve a varias personas pelearse por el mismo producto. Yamabi levanto el dedo y se decidió ir a detener el conflicto.

"¿Que pasa aquí?" **_—_** Pregunta Yamabi cuando ve el desastre ocasionado.

"Bueno... Ahí a la venta un nuevo tipo de baya exportada desde Kalos, pero... Todos queríamos la baya y resulta que... Queremos la baya para nosotros." **_—_** Le dice una de las personas de la tienda, Yamabi solo está escuchándolo.

"Qué tal si compramos todas esas bayas y la dividen entre la cantidad de personas disponibles." **_—_** Les dice Yamabi y ellos se quedan pensando un rato y al final asienten.

"Esta bien. Nos repartiremos las bayas equitativamente." **_—_** Le dice otra persona y empiezan a repartirse las bayas. Cuando Yamabi ve el conflicto resuelto, solo sonríe y se va a comprar su comida. Toma el pan y después toma unas bayas meloc y también unas bayas caquic. Se va a comprarlas y sale de ahí. Una vez que sale de la tienda, solo se va a una mesa cercana y toma un cuchillo y pela las bayas principalmente, para después comérselas. A continuación las corta en rodajas y los acomoda en la pieza de pan en forma de un sándwich y empieza a comérselo.

"¿Qué haces?" **_—_** Le pregunta su Bio-Armor, el modelo HO.

"Comiendo algo." **_—_** Le responde Yamabi mientras come.

"¿Y se puede saber qué?" **_—_** Le pregunta HO y el solo traga un mordisco.

"Como un sandwich de unas bayas. Tenía hambre así que se me ocurrió comerlo." ** _—_** Es todo lo que le responde Yamabi, antes de comerse el último pedazo de su sándwich. Ahora solo toma la bolsa y lo tira en el bote de basura, mientras que solamente recoge su espada.

"¿Estas bien HO? Usualmente no eres muy agresivo conmigo." **_—_** Le pregunta Yamabi preocupado por el comportamiento de HO.

"Perdón... Pero... Fue por la batalla de hace unos días, cuando tú y yo combatimos contra los portadores del modelo LU y GR... El simplemente de luchar con LU..., me recuerda a ese día." **_—_** Le responde HO mientras que solo respondía un poco melancólico.

"Sé que prometimos no saber nada de nuestros pasados pero... ¿Porque estas peleado con el?" **_—_** Le pregunta su portador y HO se pone a pensar.

"... Solo te diré que el quemo mi torre por un motivo que se. Pero es todo lo que te diré." **_—_** Le responde el modelo HO, pero Yamabi parece entender.

"Bien, no me entrometeré mas." **_—_** Le responde Yamabi, pero se escucha un grito de ayuda. Yamabi va a investigar y ve lo ocurrido.

Había varios niños atrapados en las ramas de unos árboles se encontraba en un barranco sin fondo. Yamabi no sabía cómo llegaron ahí, pero si sabía que debía de sacarlos de ahí lo pronto posible. El rápidamente clava la espada en la tierra y se dirige al barranco.

"Ok, mantengan la calma y denme su mano." **_—_** les dice Yamabi y los niños asustados asienten, mientras que uno a uno le daba la mano a Yamabi y este los ponía atrás de él, para mantenerlos seguro. Pasan unos segundos y finalmente queda un niño, en el extremo de la rama.

"Nino, dame la mano." **_—_** Le dice Yamabi mientras que le extiende la mano, pero el niño solo entra en miedo y se niega, hasta que finalmente se arma de valor e intenta agarrar la mano de Yamabi, pero desgraciadamente, la rama se rompe y el niño cae. Yamabi solo mira desesperado y toma su Bio-Armor mientras que también salta al vacío. Pasan unos segundos, pero el niño regresa salvo y sano a donde estaban los demás y aterriza Yamabi, mientras que se destransforma, ya que utilizo a la X-cross Ho-oh para salvar al niño.

"Eso fue sorprendente." **_—_** Le dice el niño y Yamabi solo sonríe.

"No es nada niño. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por un niño de E.L.M.D.U." **_—_** Con esto Yamabi da usa sonrisa modesta y los niños solo se retiran con alegría en sus rostros.

Cambiando para otra parte, solo vemos a Fuyu entrenar con uno de sus soldados para futuras batallas. Ella solamente se limita a bloquear los ataques de una forma efectiva. Todos los soldados simplemente salen derrotados, ya que Fuyu se dedica a esquivar los ataques, pero también con un movimiento simple, también los domina y logra derrotarlos con este simple movimiento. Después de que la gran mayoría pasa y ven que el resultado es el mismo, simplemente derrotados por un movimiento. Así todos se van excepto uno. Este soldado de piel un poco clara, un poco bajo de estatura y también se ve que se acerca a Fuyu.

"Em... Esto... ¿Como esta?" **_—_** Le pregunta el soldado y Fuyu solo contesta.

"Bien ¿por?" **_—_** Es todo lo que le dice.

"¿... ... Q-quieres... Tomar... Un c-café... C-conmigo?" **_—_** Le pregunta el soldado un poco nervioso y se quita el casco, revelando cabello negro y ojos cafés. Ella solo levanta la ceja y después de un rato, ella responde.

"Está bien... Solo será un café..." **_—_** Es todo lo que le contesta Fuyu, haciendo que el soldado ponga una cara de felicidad. Una vez que el soldado sonríe, solamente se va feliz de las instalaciones y después de que el soldado sale, no sin antes tomar su casco, el Bio-Armor de Fuyu, el modelo KU, empieza a conversar con Fuyu.

"¿Estás loca Fuyu? ¿Porque deseas salir con alguien?" **_—_** Le pregunta KU impactado por la respuesta de Fuyu.

"Solo es un café KU. No es que me enamorare de él." —Le responde Fuyu y KU solamente asiente.

"Está bien... Pero lo vigilare." **_—_** Con esto el modelo KU, solamente se sitúa en su cintura, donde es su lugar de descanso y con esto los ojos azules pasan a grises, haciendo que descanse.

Fuyu solamente rueda los ojos y con esto se va a otra parte. No sabe aún por qué dijo que si, si ella no era nada más que una máquina de pelea, figurativamente hablando. Ella no tenía tiempo ni la parte humana para sentir lo que es el amor nuevamente. Para ella tomar un café, no es nada más que tomar una bebida y se acabó. La razón por la que ella decidió ir a tomar un café, fue solo para tener algo que tomar el dia de hoy.

Pasan unas horas y es cuando finalmente, Fuyu se va al café. Curiosamente, es el mismo café en el que el soldado acude, pero se ve diferente. Tiene ropas más casuales, un pantalón gris, una playera de botones de color blanco con una bufanda roja y una chamarra negra. El calzado que lleva son unos zapatos de un estilo casual, de color café. El simplemente ve a Fuyu y le saluda, pero Fuyu no la saluda. El soldado tampoco esperaba que saludara ya que todos sabían que puede llegar a ser muy fría, al grado de no sonreír. Como sea, él se sentía afortunado si es que aceptaba tomar un café.

"A Fuyu, que bueno que llegas." **_—_** Le dice el soldado mientras que sonríe, ella solamente asiente.

"Si..." **_—_** Es todo lo que le dice Fuyu, pero a su lado se encuentra un mightyena. Fuyu solo levanta una ceja, mientras que ve al pokemón. El pokemón se veía manso y tranquilo.

"A descuida, él es tranquilo y aparte de que lo estoy cuidando." **_—_** Le dice el soldado y Fuyu solamente asiente. El mightyena solamente la ve y parece sonreír.

"Jeje, le agrada general." **_—_** Le dice el chico y Fuyu solo asiente.

"Bien, mi nombre es... Rodney... Rodney velcro." —Le dice Rodney y Fuyu solo asiente.

"Bien... Ahora voy por los cafés... ¿Tu cómo quieres el tuyo?" —Le pregunta Rodney y Fuyu le responde.

"Uno americano con poca azúcar y crema moderada..." —Es todo lo que le dice Fuyu y Rodney mientras que asiente y se va por los mismos, dejando al mightyena y a Fuyu solos.

 **"... Might, Mightyena."** —Le habla el pokémon mientras que se acerca a Fuyu y frota su cabeza en su pierna, en una forma afectuosa y cariñosa. Fuyu solo ve esta acción y acto seguido levanta la ceja.

KU aún sigue dormido por lo consiguen no nota el hecho de que Fuyu decide acariciarle la cabeza. Además Fuyu solo ve lo afectuoso que es este pokémon y por un momento le dedico una sonrisa sincera.

Mientras tanto con Kage, el simplemente se encuentra acostado en la rama de un árbol, descansando. Tenía una mirada pacifica, con la que nadie sospecharía que es un asesino sádico y burlón.

"Kokomi..." **_—_** Es todo lo que dice, mientras que al parecer piensa en ella, pero pronto le da hambre y es cuando decide bajar e ir a comer algo. Usualmente comería pokémon, pero con ese recuerdo de Kokomi, el decidió buscar unas bayas y asarlas, como ella los hacía.

Cuando se decide, el solo ve los árboles y saca unas shurikens, mientras que ve las bayas y los lanza, al igual que solo empieza a hacer saltos imposibles, logrando atrapar las bayas. Una vez que las atrapa todas, solamente usa sus sombras y recoge todas sus shuriken, ocultándolas nuevamente. Después, solamente ve unas ramas y las decide usar para asar las bayas.

"Itadakimasu..." **_—_** Es todo lo que dice Kage, mientras que se quita la bufanda y se dispone a comer su comida.

"Ehhh Kage... ¿Porque estas comiendo bayas?" **_—_** Le pregunta YV un tanto sorprendido a su portador.

"... Por nada en especial." **_—_** Es todo lo que le responde Kage y muerde otra baya. Después solamente termina de comer y se pone a platicar con YV.

"Sé que no me interesa pero... Tu... ¿Alguna vez amaste?" **_—_** Le pregunta YV y Kage solo medito un poco la respuesta y al final le contesto.

"Nah, yo no tengo tiempo para algo estúpido como amar. El que ama es débil... Y esa es la razón por la que no he amado a alguien, solo me estorbaría. Además... Todas las personas que ames... Te dejaran cuando más los necesitas... Por eso no quiero a nadie, lo hago por mi simple diversión." **_—_** Le dice Kage y YV parece que asiente, ya que el también está de acuerdo con él.

"Tienes razón. Son una pérdida de tiempo." **_—_** Le responde YV y se va al cinturón de Kage, mientras que el mismo solo se desactivan los ojos azules y pasan a grises. Cuando Kage está completamente solo, el decide ir a su habitación, dejando su Bio-Armor y después usando sus sombras se va hacia la fogata.

"Perdón Kokomi... No quería decir esa mentira..." **_—_** Habla Kage en voz alta mientras que recuerda todos los momentos divertidos que paso con ella. La razón de su mentira es simple. No quería que nadie se lamentara por él, por el simple hecho de que para él le es difícil expresar ese recuerdo. En sus 370 años de vida, nadie excepto Kokomi, le entrego tanto afecto, lealtad y cariño. Con esto el solo se queda dormido, mientras que en su mente solo la recuerda a ella.

Pasan unas horas y Kage finalmente se acuesta tranquilo alrededor de la fogata, viendo la noche despejada, que le da ese momento. Cuando despierta, parece que Kokomi esa a su lado y el sobre salta asustado, pero cuando ve mejor solamente era su imaginación.

"Uggh... Mi mente me jugo una broma muy mala..." —Es todo lo que dice Kage, mientras que solamente se relaja.

"Ok Kage... Dime quien es Kokomi?" —Le dice YV detrás de él y Kage voltea.

"... Alguien... Que no te interesa saber." —Le responde Kage realmente molesto y YV parece que se sorprende por la reacción de Kage.

"... Hagamos un trato Kage. Dime quien es y te diré... Un secreto de mí." —Es todo lo que le dice YV y Kage lo medita un poco y asiente.

"Tu primero." —Le responde Kage y YV habla entonces.

"Antes... Estaba enamorado de xerneas... Pero ella, está enamorada de otro pokemón. Curiosamente sus portadores están de novios." —Es todo lo que le dice YV y Kage solamente respira y procede a decirle.

"Kokomi... Ella... Sería mi mujer y si siguiera viva, ni estaría aquí. Estaríamos en nuestro hogar, felices e ignorando lo que pasa en el mundo" —Es todo lo que le dice Kage y YV se sorprende de este hecho.

"... No lo sabía Kage. Perdón." —Es todo lo que le dice YV y Kage solo rueda los ojos.

"No importa." —Es todo lo que le responde Kage.

"Ahora estamos más unidos Kage. Ambos amamos, pero por la voluntad de arceus, nunca podremos ver a las personas que amamos y siempre viviremos para destruir y matar. Es por eso que mi Bio-Link es compatible contigo." —Le responde YV y Kage solo recuerda que no solo perdió a Kokomi, también perdió a su hija, Miyu.

"Cierto. Ahora, que te pareces si me dejas dormir." —Le dice Kage, mientras que se acuesta en el tronco y su Bio-Armor se vuelve a acomodar en su cinturón.

Majora's battle (TLoZ: MM OST)

Ya paso rápido la noche y otra vez todos los portadores se encuentran en la sala de juntas, donde Giovanni empieza a planear el ataque con más calma.

"Bien, ahora sí. ¿Que podremos hacer para derrotar a los portadores?" —Les pregunta Giovanni y es cuando ellos se ponen a pensar y a planear el ataque.

"Para empezar, sabemos que ellos tienen un mayor número de Bio-Armor y a la vez, nosotros tenemos cuatro Bio-Armor. Nuestra ventaja sobre ellos, es que nosotros tenemos un ejército." —Les explica Raishi, mientras que se pone a pensar en el asunto.

"Desgraciadamente, las armas no parecen tener la munición necesaria para lograr derrotarlos... Si queremos derrotarlos, necesitamos todo el arsenal posible y también necesitamos dividirlos." —Les explica Fuyu con los detalles que ella logro notar.

"Al diablo, y si solo usamos a los amigos de Ash como carnada para distraerlo, separarlo de los otros portadores y obligar a los otros a pelear contra nosotros y por consiguiente, derrotarlos fácilmente?" —Les pregunta Kage y todos lo veían asombrados. El plan de Kage parecía perfecto, pero había una falla.

"¿Dónde los vamos a poner?" —Le pregunta Yamabi y es donde completa el plan.

"Podríamos ponerlo al aire libre y preparar las trampas... Bien ya está el plan. Ahora hay que entrar en detalles." —Habla Giovanni y los portadores asienten, pero en eso Kage se retira levemente.

"¿A dónde vas?" —Le pregunta Raishi y el solo se teletransporta.

A la sala a donde se teletransporta Kage, se ve que es una especie de prisión porque literalmente había varios barrotes de energía eléctrica, evitando que salgan o en el caso contrario se encontrarían con la muerte.

Crimson Weapons (Etrian odyssey untold FM)

"Bien niños. Es hora de que ustedes hagan su aparición." —Les habla Kage y de ahí sale Clemont. El mismo se veía bien, pero se le notan los ojos un poco cansado.

"No ganaran ustedes. Ash ganara la batalla ya verán. Las Bio-Armor jamás serán de ustedes." —Le dice Clemont furioso, pero Kage solo rueda los ojos.

"Si como sea... Solo espero que tengan razón. Por cierto, ¿cómo están los demás?" —Pregunta Kage, pero de las sombras salen Bonnie y también Brock.

"Escucha Kage, Ash ganara, yo lo sé. Juro por mi libertad que cuando venga para acá, el no solo destruirá esta organización. Sino que también liberara a los pokemón legendarios." —Le dice Brock y Kage solo se ríe.

"Como sea... Solo les dije que la batalla final va a dar su inicio. Hasta luego... A por cierto... Ustedes serán la carnada, así que vayan preparándose." —Les dice Kage, mientras que se teletransporta.

"Puni-chan... Por favor... Si eres una Bio-Armor... Protege a tu portador." —Dice Bonnie mientras que mira arriba preocupada por su amigo.

"No te preocupes Bonnie. De seguro Puni-chan debe de estar ayudando a Ash y sus nuevos amigos para salvarnos." —Le dice Max, mientras que consola a Bonnie y esta asiente.

"No perdamos las esperanzas chicos. El único que puede ayudarnos es Ash. Solo queda esperar." —Les informa Paul y ellos asienten, esperando su rescate.


	29. El dia antes de los preparativos

**Temporada 1: La batalla de las Bio-Armor**

 **Capítulo 29: El dia antes de la batalla**

 **Les tengo nuevas noticias... A partir de ahora... Dejare que mas personas participen en la historia con un OC... YAAAAAY Y estos son los nuevos y últimos disponibles, asi que... Que esperas? Se parte de esta asombrosa historia que sera historia. Las reglas son las mismas y debe de seguir el mismo ejemplo que los primeros formatos. la diferencia es que podrán elegir el mismo modelo, pero de entre todos dire cual es el mero mero y bien estos son... (Para hacerlo sorpresa, todos los OCs, deben de enviarlo en un PM con el titulo "Formato para la selección de Bio-Armor)**

 **Bueno para Skyboss72, si no te molesta, quisiera que me dieras los datos de la amiga de Satou, ya que la pienso incluir en la historia. Descuida, seguire todos los datos que me distes y solo necesito los comportamientos, nombre y también vestimenta.**

 **Sobre las Bio-Armor, estos son los siguientes modelos:**

 **-Modelo DX (deoxys)**

 **-Modelo GN (Genesect)**

 **-Modelo MT (mewtwo)**

 **Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, de ser así haría canon este fanfic XD**

Normal: dialogo de las personas y narración

 **Negrita: pokémon hablando y también se usa en lo que tengo que dar anuncios y rellenos en el fic XD**

 _Cursiva: personas/ **pokémon** pensando. También se usa en flashback_

Subrayado: Bio-Armor hablando. Música que se debe tocar. Se verá 2 veces, para continuar y parar. Esta opción es personal.

 **Arturojeff: Es cierto, y esa es la idea que quería presentar, me alegra de hacerlo bien. Exacto, aunque eso sera importante, pero por ahora muestro sus verdaderas intenciones. En los juegos no tiene sexo, pero ya vez que en el anime si y ya que pero solo salieron en la misma edición, pero no por eso deben de ser hermanos. O enserio? auch, my bad pero ya cometí el error. La Bio-Armor de Rayan en todo caso es puni-chan por la interacción de salvar a los humanos. El blue-chan es una sorpresa, ya que también tendrá portador, pero sera uno obvio. Y el próximo capitulo sera el que inicie la batalla final.**

 **DarkSoldier41; Lo se y al fin actualizo. Verdad que si? y lo bueno que di una buena vista.**

 **SerenaStarfire Ketchum XYZ: Muchas gracias, espero que te guste este también. Creo que la respuesta fue muy obvia, pero si es arceus. Y también de que son unidos, ya se al fin aparecen y aparecerán en el próximo también. Aunque el amor... dare un giro muy interesante en la próxima temporada.**

 **Cutesaralisa: Lo se pobres. LOL.**

 **Si te gusto el fic, no te olvides de darle a favoritos y a follow, para no perderte de ningún capitulo nuevo y también, deja un review expresando lo que te gusto del cap y también si sientes que algo falta, házmelo saber y pondré manos a la obra en ello.**

 **Pueden contactarme, a través de miiverse. Mi localizador es este '** **pikachuasgardian'**

 **Para referencias de cómo son las Bio-Armor tanto en armadura como en piedra y también pueden consultar sus ataques además de sus advances moves. Visiten mi cuenta de DeviantArt, me pueden encontrar como 'tailsodinson'.**

 **También dense una vuelta por el foro y comunidad llamada "The reporter". En el foro y comunidad soy administrador y es gratis la entrada XD. ¿Tienes un fic que quieres que revise? Déjamelo en los comentarios y me encargo del resto. Para cualquier duda, pregunte ya sea a mí o a algún administrador.**

* * *

Ya pasaron dos días desde la batalla de Hoenn y los portadores se encuentran todavía agotados a más no poder. Ash simplemente se sentía feliz de poder volver a su hogar junto a Serena. Con esto, los demás portadores solo ven a la parejita y es donde Dante se le ocurre abrir la boca.

"Una historia de amor mejor que twilight... ¿Que dije?" _**—**_ Ahora Dante se arrepiente de haber dicho esto y en eso se le ocurre tocar el trasero de Crys, esta vez a propósito.

"... ¡K-KYAAAAA!" _**—**_ Crys también reacciona y cachetea a Dante y este cae al suelo, mientras que mueve su pie súbitamente.

"Y ¿p-porque hiciste eso?" _**—**_ Le pregunta Crys mientras que se sonroja un poco y Dante se levanta.

"Por algo que dije. Es todo." _**—**_ Es todo lo que responde Dante, mientras que se encuentra en el suelo y mueve el pie súbitamente.

"Bueno ya." _**—**_ Es todo lo que dice Crys y ve que Ash sigue abrazando a Serena.

"Tengo una idea. ¿Porque no les organizamos una cita?" _**—**_ Le pregunta Crys y todos se sorprenden con la idea de Crys.

"¿Y para qué?" _**—**_ Pregunta Dante mientras que levanta las cejas.

"Para que esos dos estén juntos. Digo, después de lo de Hoenn, es obvio que ellos necesitan estar juntos." _**—**_ Le dice Crys y es entonces, donde alguien apoya a la idea.

"... Apoyo la idea." _**—**_ Le dice Rayan mientras que estira la mano.

"También la apoyo." _**—**_ Les dice Max mientras que levanta la mano también.

"No tenemos nada que hacer..." _**—**_ Hablan al mismo tiempo Yami y Satou mientras que se ven y solo voltean a otra parte.

"nosotras las ayudaremos." _**—**_ Hablan Aliya y Ana al mismo tiempo, al igual que se emocionan con la idea.

"Bueno, quiero que ellos tengan su momento de paz así que, me uno a su causa." _**—**_ Les menciona Light, mientras que también accede a su idea.

"Esta bien. Venga Dante ayúdanos." _**—**_ Le menciona Arturo mientras que golpea a su líder para que acepte la idea.

"... Bien ya que..." _**—**_ Le dice Dante no muy convencido.

"Bien chicos. Este es el plan." _**—**_ Les dice Crys, explicándoles todo el plan, paso por paso, rol por rol y también momento por momento.

Mientras que las Bio-Armor también platican entre ellos, para el plan por el cual podrán derrotar a los liberadores y giratina de una vez por todas.

"¿Entonces, que esperamos?" _**—**_ Les pregunta GR, mientras que se nota que ya quiere irse.

"Espérate Dino. Primero debemos de planear la estrategia y después comentarle a los portadores." _**—**_ Les dice AR y ellos empiezan a discutir sobre el tema.

"Entonces, ¿que sugieren que hagamos?" _**—**_ Les pregunta el modelo ZY, mientras que lugia toma la palabra ahora.

"Que mejor si simplemente dejamos que los tortolos tengan su cita" _**—**_ Les pregunta el modelo LU, mientras que espía a la joven pareja que se encontraba por haya.

"..." _**—**_ Es todo lo que dice RG, pero esto causa dos reacciones en los modelo RE y XE.

"R-regigigas, esas cosas no se dicen frente a una hembra." _**—**_ Le dicen unas avergonzadas XE y RE, mientras que esto causa una reacción muy peculiar en el modelo ZE.

"¿QUE ES LO QUE DIJISTES?" _**—**_ Le pregunta el modelo ZE demasiado molesto ante el comentario de RG.

"Oigan, ¿qué es aparear?" _**—**_ Les pregunta KE y esto causa sorpresa entre las Bio-Armor.

"Bueno, según Dante es..." _**—**_ Ante de que PA pueda continuar, RA se abalanza contra el, mientras que choca contra él, en señal de estar golpeándolo.

"Palkia, eso no se le dice a un niño." _**—**_ Le dice RA y los dos empiezan a pelear.

"Algún día lo sabrás KE." _**—**_ Le dice AR y KE solo asiente por el hecho.

Pasando de lado por los portadores nuevamente, ellos solo asienten ante el plan de Crys y deciden implementarlo mañana. Ya como se acordó, a la mañana siguiente, Ash y Serena se quedan sorprendidos por las palabras que les da Crys.

"¡¿ENSERIO TENEMOS QUE DARTE NUESTRAS BIO-ARMOR?!" _**—**_ Les preguntan los dos un poco sorprendidos, pero ella asienten.

"Así es, así que denos los modelo AR y XE." _**—**_ Le dice Crys y ellos solo levantan los hombros y les entregan las Bio-Armor.

"Ok, ahora tomen este picnic, y vayan al parque." _**—**_ Con esto Aliya les entrega el cesto con la comida que ellos comerían y les cierra de portazo la puerta. La joven pareja se queda sorprendida, ya que es su mansión y acaban de literalmente sacarlos de su propiedad. Ahora los dos solamente contaban con sus pokémon y ellos asienten, mientras que se dirigen a caminar por el bosque.

"Fiiiu, por fin los sacamos." _**—**_ Les dice Aliya, mientras que simplemente, los demás portadores, empiezan a organizar las cosas necesarias para la cita sorpresa de Serena y de Ash, solo habría un problema.

"¿Y porque tengo que ser el mozo yo?" _**—**_ Pregunta Dante mientras que ve la ropa que le toco.

"Porque sí." _**—**_ Le menciona Max, mientras que solamente sacaba a thunder y su luxray solamente lame su pata y se limpia la cara.

"Y rayan es el cocinero." _**—**_ Les dice Ana, mientras que Rayan solamente pone cara de confundido.

"Necesitamos dinero para poder pagar la cita sorpresa de Ash y Serena, así que... ... SE ABRE RESTAURANTE." _**—**_ Grita Ana, mientras que toma unos volantes y los reparte por la ciudad Luminalia.

"Bien chicos. Voy a necesitar sus Bio-Armor. Max, Yami, quiero que me acompañen a comprar las cosas para la cita sorpresa de Ash y Serena." _**—**_ Les dice Crys, mientras que los demás levantan los hombros y les entregan sus Bio-Armor.

"ME LO CUIDAN." _**—**_ Le gritan todos los demás y es en ese momento en el que el trio asiente y se van a conseguir las cosas de la cita.

"... Empecemos a trabajar." Les dice Aliya mientras que se va vestirse para el restaurante. Con esto todos están empezando un mini-restaurante en lo que consiguen el dinero para pagar la cita sorpresa de Ash y Serena.

Mientras tanto con Ash y Serena, solamente se encuentran tomados de las manos, mientras que caminaban por el bosque que se en el que se supone seria su cita.

"Serena, ¿qué te parece si tenemos nuestra comida aquí?" _**—**_ Le pregunta Ash y Serena solamente asiente, mientras que ve el espacio prometedor.

"Por supuesto Ash... Me encantaría." _**—**_ Le dice Serena y es cuando Ash simplemente desempaca toda la cesta de comida. El contenido del mismo eran unos sándwiches, ensaladas, pastel, dulces y unas bebidas. También se encuentra un poco de comida pokémon. Ash y Serena asienten y liberan a sus pokémon, que son pikachu, hawlucha, noivern, talonflame, greninja y charizard, que llevaba en sus garras, su mega-piedra. En el caso de Serena, ella saca sus pokémon braixen, pancham, eevee y también a un pokémon que recién atrapo. Se trata de un riolu con una bufanda negra y chaleco verde.

"Ah si Ash... ¿Me podrías ayudar a hacer que me escuche?" _**—**_ Le pregunta Serena y Ash asiente.

"Por supuesto Serena." _**—**_ Le dice Ash, mientras que se dirige al riolu y Ash se va a verlo. A simple vista, no podía decir que tenía algo raro, pero cuando vio las reacciones de los pokémon de Serena, en especial su eevee ya que retrocedió demasiado de él.

"Bueno... a simple vista, diría que está en buenas condiciones, pero con la reacción de nuestros pokémon, en especial tu eevee... Parece que no le tienen confianza." _**—**_ Le dice Ash mientras que Serena asiente.

 **"Rio, rio... lu. RIOLU."** _**—**_ Habla el riolu de Serena, haciendo que los pokémon de Serena y pikachu rueden los ojos.

"Bueno... solamente comamos." _**—**_ Le dice Ash y pone la comida para que todos los pokémon de los 2 coman. Ash y Serena simplemente se sientan en la sabana y es entonces donde desempacan los alimentos y ambos se sonríen mutuamente para finalmente terminar en un beso corto y tierno, mientras que deciden empezar a comer.

Mientras tanto con Crys, Max y Yami, solamente se encuentran recorriendo la ciudad, en busca de comprar las cosas necesarias para la cita sorpresa de Ash y Serena. Ellos simplemente se encuentran investigando de tienda en tienda en busca de lo que puedan necesitar.

"Haber, que tanto ocuparemos..." _**—**_ Habla Crys, mientras que se pone a revisar sobre lo que necesitaran para la cita. Resulta que necesitaran el ambiente, chocolates, música, alimentos y una tonalidad que marca con el momento en que la desean planear.

"Entonces, ¿nos estas diciendo que compraremos chocolates y no poder comer ninguno? No es justo." _**—**_ Les dice Max, mientras que hace un puchero.

"Así es Max y serás mejor que no insistas" _**—**_ Le dice Yami, mientras que Max se queja de que quiere chocolate.

"Bien... Esta tienda parece prometedora." _**—**_ Les dice Crys, mientras que se van a una tienda de chocolates y se ponen a revisar que tanto pueden comprar. Una vez que entran, a Max se le notan estrellas en los ojos y se pone a correr por toda la tienda, mientras que revisa que chocolate se podría comer.

"Nino, no te comerás ningún chocolate." _**—**_ Le dice el modelo ZE y Max solamente hace un puchero.

"AHHH, ¡EN ESPECIAL TU DEBERIAS DE APOYARME!" _**—**_ Solamente le grita Max, mientras que atrae la atención del gerente de la tienda.

"Ahhh, ¿es eso una Bio-Armor correcto? ¿De casualidad eres de E.L.M.D.U.?" _**—**_ Le pregunta el gerente y esta pregunta toma desprevenido a Yami y Crys.

"N-NO, CLARO QUE NO." _**—**_ Gritan al mismo tiempo, negando con la cabeza y agitando las manos.

"¿Porque cree eso?" _**—**_ Le pregunta Yami, mientras que el gerente se ríe un poco.

"Lo siento, pero mi hijo, se unió a sus filas. Y me mostro su Bio-Armor. Aunque las suyas se ven muy diferentes." _**—**_ Les dice el gerente y esto enfurece a GR.

"Y QUE CREE ANCIANO. ¡PORQUE NOSOTROS SOMOS POKEMON LEGENDARIOS!" _**—**_ Le grita GR demasiado molesto, haciendo que el gerente se sorprenda.

"Oh perdón..., Creí que eras una nueva generación de armaduras." _**—**_ Le dice el gerente, mientras que KY habla ahora.

"Cálmate Dino, ya que tampoco es para tanto. Además, como íbamos a saber, que el hombre sabia de nosotros." _**—**_ Le menciona el modelo KY y en eso el gerente reacciona.

"¡CALLATE SIRENITA!" _**—**_ Le responde el modelo GR.

"Ohhh ya entiendo. Ustedes son los portadores, cuyas Bio-Armor son de los pokémon legendarios y que también están liderados por el campeón de esta región, ¿me equivoco?" Les pregunta el gerente y cuando menciona al campeón de esta región, solamente capta la atención de todas las personas presentes, haciendo que efectivamente se conviertan en el centro de atención.

"¿ENSERIO SON LOS PORTADORES?" _**—**_ Pregunta un chico de poca edad y es entonces donde Yami solamente levanta la ceja, no esperaba ser tan reconocido, a pesar de que no se dejaba conocer.

"Emm... Si. Mi nombre es Crystal encantada de conocerlos, supongo." _**—**_ Dice Crys mientras que se encuentra algo confundida, ya que solamente iban a comprar algo de chocolates además de otras cosas para la cita sorpresa de Ash y ahora terminan siendo como celebridades de una película.

"Y este deben de ser los pokémon legendarios." _**—**_ Menciona una señora mientras que ve las 12 Bio-Armor ahí reunidas.

"Cuidado señora, no se nos acerque." _**—**_ Le dice el modelo AR y la senora obedece.

"Bien, ¿entonces, ya terminaron?" _**—**_ Pregunta el modelo RA, mientras que le molesta la sensación de tener a más personas de tratarlo como a un pokémon normal, cuando rayquaza es por lo general un pokémon temido y respetado por su poder.

"Bien está bien. ¿A por cierto donde está la pareja de Kalos?" _**—**_ Le pregunta una adolescente y esto deja con cara sorpresa a los tres portadores, incluyendo a las Bio-Armor que solamente retroceden.

"¿Pareja estrella?" _**—**_ Pregunta Max un poco sorprendido, mientras que discretamente paga un kilo de chocolate para el solo.

"Pues... Del campeón y la reina de Kalos." _**—**_ Le menciona el mismo joven y ellos solamente ponen una cara de sorprendidos.

"Pues, ni idea de donde estén, si eso." _**—**_ Les menciona Crys mientras que finge una cara sorprendida.

"Pero Crys, ¿no les dijimos esta mañana de que se vayan hacia el bosque, para que Ash y Serena puedan tener una cita y estén alejados para hacerles una cita sorpresa?" _**—**_ Le pregunta el modelo KE, pero esto logra que los tres portadores hagan una soble Facepalm.

"¡KELDEOOO!" _**—**_ Gritan todos las Bio-Armor, mientras que el local se vacia rápidamente. Con esto KE se gana una mirada de odio de parte de las otras Bio-Armor, incluyendo del modelo AR.

"Em... ¿Ups?" _**—**_ Pregunta KE un poco desconcertado, pero estos, solo hacen un movimiento círculo con la cabeza, en señal de rodar los ojos.

Mientras tanto en la mansión, los otros siete que se quedaron en la mansión, simplemente atendían el restaurante que se llenó de milagro y en unos cuantos minutos. Dante solamente se sentía humillado de que los hombres le hacen comentarios negativos, pero solo ve a las chicas, hace que Dante siga esta humillación, ya que le da oportunidad perfecta de salir con estas chicas. Una vez que termina, solamente se acerca a uno de estas mesas y empieza a platicar con ellas.

"DANTE DEJA DE PLATICAR Y ATIENDE A MAS PERSONAS." _**—**_ Le grita Aliya, mientras que se pone un traje de mesera, que consiste en un vestido amarillo, con una playera amarilla y unos tacones negros, además de que tiene un delantal, haciendo que se sienta un poco incomoda por el simple hecho de vestirse diferente y tener que darles fantasías a los hombres.

"Ehh, hermosa por aquí." _**—**_ Le hablan uno de los hombres y esto molesta a Aliya demasiado, haciendo que se moleste tanto que saque a su garchomp, el cual Aliya ordeno usar corte, haciendo que la mesa se parta.

"Ok, ok, ok ya no lo mencionamos." _**—**_ Dicen los muchachos un poco asustados y Aliya asiente, mientras que guarda a su pokémon, y con esto todos los hombres simplemente tienen miedo de su garchomp, así que se guardan los comentarios.

"Bien señor, aquí está su comida." _**—**_ Le dice Light, mientras que le entrega un plato de onigiri y entonces empieza a comérselo.

Todo estaba bien por así decirlo, pero, eso no duro demasiado, ya que a un niño se le ocurrió tomar un espagueti y lo lanzo hacia un señor, el problema es que ese señor se molestó y vio para atrás, donde satou se encontraba repartiendo la comida, que pedían. Asi que el simplemente se levanta y se dirige con Satou.

"Ehh, ¿tienes un problema?" _**—**_ Le pregunta el señor demasiado molesto, mientras que Satou solamente retrocede un poco debido a su incapacidad de hablar con las personas, hasta el momento solamente puede conversar tranquila y relajadamente con los demás portadores. Además de que el único portador con el cual podía platicar sus temores era Ash.

"No, ¿pero cuál es su problema?" _**—**_ Le pregunta Satou demasiado molesto.

"De que odio de que me lancen comida y exijo una indemnización." _**—**_ Le dice el señor y Satou se molesta por la forma en la que se lo dijo.

"Yo no recibo ordenes de nadie. Si quiere algo, dígale a la gerente del restaurante y si dice que le debo de dar algo, se lo daré." _**—**_ le dice Satou y esto provoca que el señor levante la mano y se dirige a golpear a Satou, pero el en un rápido movimiento lo bloquea y con un golpe lo hace retroceder.

Mientras se ve que se van a pelear, Ana, solamente ve que se están por pelear y es entonces donde aparece Dante.

"Ehhh haz algo." _**—**_ Le ordena Ana y Dante solo asiente. Asi que se va a su cuarto, toma su guitarra y baja.

"¿Ahora qué piensa hacer el idiota?" _**—**_ Le pregunta Arturo a Rayan, mientras que este solamente pone una cara confundida.

"¿Quizá piensa poner un mariachi?" _ **—**_ Le pregunta un poco confundido Rayan, mientras que solamente ven a su compañero.

 _"Volverá a hacer el ridículo." **—**_ Mencionan los dos chicos, mientras que solo ven que saca su guitarra.

"Ejem... Ok, como que el ambiente se fue salvaje no creen? Por eso relajare el ambiente... Y un, dos, uno, dos, tres, cuatro." _**—**_ Con eso empieza a tocar una canción.

"La~ cucara~cha, La~ cucara~cha. Ya no pude caminar." Cuando Dante canta la canción, solamente todos se ponen a escucharlo.

 _"Lo volvió a hacer..."_ _**—**_ Piensan todos los portadores al escuchar con lo que salio Dante.

"Lo bueno es que Dante logro calmar a las personas, ¿no creen?" _**—**_ Les pregunta Artura a los demás y ellos asienten un poco confundido, y fue como poco a poco todos regresaron a comer.

Pasan las horas y pronto se hace de noche, Ash y Serena solamente estaban acostados en el suelo y acurrucados cerca de un árbol. Cuando despiertan, solamente se ven y se sonríen mutuamente, mientras que cuando voltean, solamente ven que sus pokémon estaban dormidos, así que ellos deciden guardarlos. Después, se levantan y empiezan a caminar bajo la luz de la luna llena.

Wherever You Are (ONE OK ROCK song)

Los dos solamente veían el paisaje mientras caminan, la visión de la noche le da una visión majestuosa, revelando una paz completa y en especial mostrando a todos los pokémon pertenecientes de esa región completamente dormidos. También se ven que algunos están despiertos y están con lo que parece su respectiva pareja acurrucados o también comiendo juntos. La visión hace que estos dos solo vean con gran ilusión el paisaje que se les presento.

"..." _**—**_ Serena quería hablar, pero temía que si lo hacía, arruinaría ese momento juntos.

 _"Ash se ve como un caballero bajo esta luna."_ _**—**_ Serena piensa eso cuando ve a Ash mientras que la luna estaba detrás de él. Por un momento, Serena lo imagino con su X-cross solamente sin su casco, detrás de él se encuentran la luna y a su lado se encontraban sus pokémon haciendo una reverencia hacia él. Con su casco siendo sujetado por su brazo izquierdo y En el derecho se encontraba abrazándola. Ella se sonroja por esa escena y a la vez sonríe.

"..." _**—**_ Ash también quería hablar y opinar sobre Serena, pero ella simplemente se veía hermosa con la vista que tenía.

 _"Serena, te ves realmente hermosa."_ _**—**_ Ash solamente la ve y con la iluminación de algunos pokémon insecto, solamente podía imaginar la siguiente escena. Ella estaba detrás de todo el público de Kalos, con varias personas tomando fotos, explicando las luces. Sus tres pokémon, braixen, pancham y eevee, estaban usando sus trajes para los performance, mientras que su riolu estaba vestido de caballero, inclusive portando en su cintura una espada de madera. Ella estaba vestida con un vestido rosa, como el de su debut. También él se imaginaba que estaba detrás de Serena, tocando espaldas y también de que tenían sus manos agarradas. Ash solamente pone una cara avergonzada y voltea a otro lado.

Siguen caminando y ellos solo se voltean a ver ocasionalmente, de tal forma que a lo mucho se sonríe uno al otro. Ash sabe que Serena lo ama y él le corresponde los sentimientos. Por un momento olvidaron a los liberadores, los soldados, la organización y sobre todo las Bio-Armor, con el motivo de que puedan disfrutar de este hermoso momento. Una vez que siguen caminando, ellos llegan hasta un lago, que igual se encontraba a la luz de la luna. Ellos solo se miran y asienten mientras que se sientan a las orillas del lago, mientras que Serena se acurruca en Ash y el la abraza, mientras que ahora juntan cabezas y con esto se queden quieto un rato juntos.

Los dos se voltean a ver un momento y al parecer tienen el mismo pensamiento, ya que lentamente empiezan a acercar sus frentes y se sonríen entre ellos. En eso ambos cierran los ojos y acercan sus bocas lentamente, para terminar en un beso apasionado. Los dos cortan el beso mientras que se voltean a ver por un momento y se vuelven a besar con un sentimiento indescriptible. Con esto ese beso lleva a más y más, a tal punto de juntar sus lenguas y juguetear entre ellas.

Después de un momento, Ash se separa de Serena y la recuesta, mientras que ella se deja llevar. Ash simplemente empieza a besarle el cuello, mientras que ella deja escapar unos gemidos de placer. Serena, solamente ve a Ash que sigue besando su cuello y es entonces donde el empieza a pasar una mano sobre su barriga y empieza a acariciarla. Serena solamente agarra su gorra y se la quita, procediendo a a juguetear con ella.

"Serena..." _**—**_ Solamente murmura Ash y Serena lo escucha, haciendo que se sonroje y entonces Serena solamente lo mira y deja escapar otros gemidos. Después cuando mira un poco, ella ve una loza, más bien una lápida de piedra y entonces toma la cabeza de Ash.

"Espera Ash... Mira eso." _**—**_ Le dice Serena y Ash voltea viendo la lápida.

"¿Qué es eso? ¿Una tumba?" _**—**_ Le pregunta Ash a Serena y ella solo levanta los brazos, en señal de que no sabía lo que era. Los dos se levantan, en lo que Ash toma su gorra y lo pone en su lugar. Cuando llegan, solamente ven que efectivamente es una tumba.

"Tiene una inscripción." _**—**_ Habla Serena, mientras que solo se pone a leer la tumba.

"En memoria a Kokomi. Una mujer bella y de buen corazón. Ella nunca dudo en confiarme a su hija cuando ella murió. Se desconoce de dónde tiene sus cortes pero, de seguro murió de una forma atroz, mientras aun tenia al bebe dentro de ella. Si ella siguiera viva, de seguro que seria una buena madre." _**—**_ Es todo lo que Serena lee en la tumba y hasta abajo ve dos ramos de flores de color rosa.

"¿Quién es kokomi?" _**—**_ Pregunta Ash mientras que solamente se pregunta, siendo que antes había escuchado ese nombre, pero no se acuerda de dónde.

 _"... Esta debe ser... La mujer que Kage amo alguna vez. Pero ahora que lo pienso... Siento que ese nombre me es un poco familiar. Deben ser ilusiones mías."_ _**—**_ Piensa Serena mientras que analiza la tumba y luego le resta importancia.

"Esto Ash, lamento lo que ocurrió yo..." _**—**_ Serena intenta disculparse, pero Serena le pone una mano en la boca y le susurra en el oído.

"Lo podemos continuar en otro momento, por ahora... Creo que ella quiere hablarnos." _**—**_ Le dice Ash y cuando Serena voltea, solamente ven a la campeona de Sinnoh, Cynthia.

Paren la música

"Ohh, perdón por interrumpirlo, campeón de Kalos, pero es hora." _**—**_ Le dice Crynthia y Ash asiente.

"Bien. Entonces vayamos a la mansión, para saber cómo tratar con E.L.M.D.U. de una vez por todas." _**—**_ Le dice Ash y las dos chicas asienten.

De vuelta en la mansión, se ve solamente como es que esta toda pata arriba, por el hecho de que la canción que canto Dante funciono en el principio, pero después la cosa se puso peor. El señor no se olvidó de lo que le debe Satou y le dio un golpe, pero él lo esquiva y le da un golpe en el estómago y empiezan a pelear. El ganador del combate fue Satou y fue cuando todo empezó con el desmadre. Los demás portadores solamente se veían atrapados en la línea de fuego y Light saca a su serperior, para mantenerlos a raya pero fue inútil. No fue hasta que Ana se le ocurrió la idea de sacar a su cacturne y este solo ve con milicia a las personas. Las demás personas, solamente ven a este pokémon y les da terror de verlo a los ojos, ya que les da mala espina.

Con esto agregándole que cuando Crys, Max y Yami regresaron, Max saca su chocolate y empieza a comérselo, pero Rayan lo ve y pone su mirada en el kilo de chocolate. Los dos se ven un momento y empiezan a pelear a golpes para quedarse con el chocolate, el cual nadie disfruto porque Yami, Aliya y también Satou se lo comieron. Los dos le declaran la guerra a ellos y Dante solamente se va a su bar y se toma unos tequilas y vodkas.

"¿Pero que paso aquí?" _**—**_ Se preguntan los dos campeones y la reina cuando vieron el desastre.


	30. El comienzo del fin

**Temporada 1: La batalla de las Bio-Armor**

 **Capítulo 30: Los preparativos para la batalla.**

 **Y hola a todos, antes que nada ya confirme los OCs que participaran y lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil. Bien ahora si no tarde tanto... mas o menos pero... el punto es que aquí esta el nuevo episodio y ahora si empiezan las batallas otra vez.**

 **Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, de ser así haría canon este fanfic XD**

Normal: dialogo de las personas y narración

 **Negrita: pokémon hablando y también se usa en lo que tengo que dar anuncios y rellenos en el fic XD**

 _Cursiva: personas/ **pokémon** pensando. También se usa en flashback_

 **Subrayado: Bio-Armor hablando. Música que se debe tocar. Se verá 2 veces, para continuar y parar. Esta opción es personal**

 **Arturojeff: Me alegro XD, de hecho me di cuenta de ese error y... ya dare una explicación para solucionarlo. Y aquí veras su reacció campeón participara, excepto los de Kanto y Johto por obvias razones.**

 **kevin342: Me alegro de que me alcanzaras aunque... tenias razón, pero seria mas problema contestártelos todos. De hecho XD, Es cierto, pobre Max y Satou. Es cierto Bueno... pobres diablos, pues de la Ova, pero no recuerda mucho. Creo que si. Debes de leerlo. Claro que no XD.**

 **ximenita061204: Asi es pero... como me describistes a tu OC no me parecio, pero ya es tarde.**

 **DarkSoldier41: AWEBO, la batalla esta cerca y abarcaran los próximos cuatro capítulos. Y ya esta todo preparado para el gran final.**

 **zardX: La neta si, pero recuerda que se acaba la primera temporada, que dare un giro inesperado. Ya se, y como prometi, este fic sera épico y recordado, y descuida, habrá otra temporada, porque crees que presente otros modelos en el final?. Oh, se te entiende y no te preocupes por eso teikirisi. Y contestando tus preguntas. Pues ahora organizaran sus diferentes estrategias, eso depende, creo que si pero quien sabe, se me ocurrio poner a este grupo neutro, espero, no creo, emmm... si? SIIIII y por mi parte es todo, soy GunFire y espero que te guste el cap.**

 **SerenaStarfire Ketchum XYZ: Todavía no. Solo descubrieron su tumba. Lo se, y aquí esta tu continuación. De hecho... el dejo las flores, pero no ha leído lo que dice, ya que según el, no quiere saberlo. Neh, creo que puse lo suficiente para satisfacer todas las ideas y la ultima parte lo compensa demasiado.**

 **cutesaralisa: De hecho con las dos afirmaciones XD. Pues es cierto lo que dijo, digo... Casi cochan XD. Esa parte me mato de la risa XDXDXDXDXD**

 **card of shadow : Claro que lo podia poner... pero ya perdistes tu oportunidad, ahi para la próxima, aunque no se si vaya a poner o no.**

 **CristA: O bueno no te preocupes por la escuela, por eso tampoco actualizo muy seguido como antes. Lo se, de hecho se me ocurrio usarla a ella por su personalidad, ya que le queda. Lo se XD coon Dante, de hecho después de lo de Hoenn, se hizo noticia y obviamente serian reconocidos y mas la parte de E.L.M.D.U. Puede que dante se ligue a una chica con PA y pasa de dos, o DI se encabrona y le parte la madre a Dante o es PA por usarlo XD. Muchas gracias, agradécele a ZardX que fue su idea, yo solamente le di forma y lo combine con las otras ideas que ganaron. Creo que tienes razón, sobre eso. Me alegro de que te alegres, ya que también, a todos los portadores dejare que puedan elegir una Bio-Armor extra después, pero eso sera cuando yo lo diga y sera para la tercera temporada. Mientras tanto, disfruta del cap. No te preocupes, de hecho pondre pistas sobre las nuevas parejas que se pueden incluir en este episodio o... tratare de poner la mayoría.**

 **Si te gusto el fic, no te olvides de darle a favoritos y a follow, para no perderte de ningún capitulo nuevo y también, deja un review expresando lo que te gusto del cap y también si sientes que algo falta, házmelo saber y pondré manos a la obra en ello.**

 **Pueden contactarme, a través de miiverse. Mi localizador es este '** **pikachuasgardian'**

 **Para referencias de cómo son las Bio-Armor tanto en armadura como en piedra y también pueden consultar sus ataques además de sus advances moves. Visiten mi cuenta de DeviantArt, me pueden encontrar como 'tailsodinson'.**

 **También dense una vuelta por el foro y comunidad llamada "The reporter". En el foro y comunidad soy administrador y es gratis la entrada XD. ¿Tienes un fic que quieres que revise? Déjamelo en los comentarios y me encargo del resto. Para cualquier duda, pregunte ya sea a mí o a algún administrador.**

* * *

Majora's battle (TLoZ: MM OST)

Es el día en el que se decidirá toda la estrategia de la batalla final. Primeramente nos encontramos en la base de E.L.M.D.U. ya que ellos son los primeros en hablar de su plan para derrotar a los portadores y hacer que se unan a ellos.

"Listo, ya regrese. ¿De qué me perdí?" _**—**_ Les pregunta Kage a los demás, mientras que los demás liberadores solamente le platican de todo lo que tienen preparado.

"Pues, hasta el momento hemos decidido que los prisioneros, los usaremos de carnada haber. Son doce portadores y tenemos... como a nueve prisioneros." _**—**_ Les informa Giovanni, y es entonces donde Kage piensa, pero Yamabi le gana la palabra.

"En ese caso. No es mejor tomar a los de a tres y encerrarlos en una celda." _**—**_ Les explica Yamabi, pero Raishi solamente se para y se va de ahí.

"¿A dónde vas Raishi?" _**—**_ les pregunta los demás, pero ella solamente les contesta.

"A ningún lugar. Solamente iré a revisar unas cosas para el portal." _**—**_ les explica Raishi y con esto ella se va dejando la estrategia a los cuatro líderes de la organización.

"En todo caso, deberíamos de colocarlos en diferentes puntos." _**—**_ Habla Fuyu, mientras que los demás asienten con su aportación.

"Digo que los pongamos en una especie de crucifixión y al final esperamos a que los portadores los rescaten para así matarlos y tomar sus Bio-Armor uno por uno, ¿no creen?" Les pregunta Kage, pero pareciera que lo único que le interesa es a final de cuentas matar, alguien que le queda perfecto a una persona psicópata como Kage.

"De acuerdo con mi portador. ¿Cuál es el motivo de la guerra si no asesinas a alguien? Verdad ¿GI?" _**—**_ Pregunta el modelo YV a su líder, el cual solamente lo escucha.

"Tú y tu portador son tal para cual. Solo les interesa la destrucción." _**—**_ Es todo lo que menciona el modelo GI.

"Parece bien pero... ¿Dónde los colocamos?" _**—**_ Les pregunta Giovanni, mientras que también se pone a pensar, para ayudar a sus compañeros.

"Se me ocurre, si podíamos 'obligarlos' a que cooperen. Sobre los campos de batalla, pongámoslo en nuestras bases. Tres estúpidos en la base de Yamabi. Las tres fáciles, pongámoslas en la de Fuyu y finalmente a los otros tres en mi base." _**—**_ Les explica Kage, y ellos asienten mientras que Yamabi empieza a hablar

"Ciertamente es un problema. Pero creo que es mejor poner a un cierto ejército que protejan los generadores de energía. De esta manera, evitamos que entren de una manera fácil." _**—**_ Les dice el modelo HO, mientras que buscan la forma de proteger los generadores.

"Los generadores de energía solar, pueden ser desactivados, pero Raishi afortunadamente puso una protección de que evita ser destruido, lo malo es que de desactivarse, tendremos que esperar un día para evitar la destrucción de los mismos. Habría que poner unos ingenieros. Por suerte, Raishi termino el modelo SH." _**—**_ Habla el modelo KU, mientras que Yamabi asiente.

"Yo manejo los soldados, Kage maneja los espías, Raishi manera los científicos y tu Yamabi, manejas a los ingenieros." _**—**_ Les explica Fuyu rápidamente con su voz fría y los chicos asienten.

"Tienes razón Fuyu. Por suerte, Raishi ya termino de terminar la armadura para mis ingenieros. Vendría siendo el modelo SH." _**—**_ Habla Yamabi, mientras que solamente siguen platicando más los detalles.

Chaos (Ablaze) (Fire Emblem Awakening OST)

Volviendo con Raishi, ella simplemente manejaba una computadora en el centro computacional de la base principal de E.L.M.D.U. Tiene un ambiente oscuro y también se ven varias cosas cerca. Se ven dos personas o entes donde uno de ellos porta un escudo blanco con una X rosa en el centro, con al parecer unas líneas, el otro sujeto, tenía lo que parece un abrigo azul y también un arma de color gris un tanto pesada con luces grises.

"Veo que te estas tardando Raishi." _**—**_ Habla una voz, pero simplemente ella voltea a verlo. La oscuridad del lugar no deja ver su rostro, pero se ve que el tipo del escudo, por el hecho de que su escudo se movió un poco.

"Lo siento, lo siento. Pero un viaje dimensional no es fácil ¿sabes?" _**—**_ Le responde Raishi, mientras que solamente conectaba unos cables y revisaba la computadora.

"Me prometiste que me mejorarías mi arma." _**—**_ Le habla el sujeto de la pistola gris, pero esta see veía más amenazante.

"Como siempre los dos. Siempre cumplo mi promesa, pero aun no es el momento de poder darles el arma. Si el plan sigue con su curso original, simplemente podre crear el arma definitiva para detenerlos a ellos. Para eso, necesito que me compartan la tecnología del escudo y del arma de hielo." _**—**_ Les habla Raishi, pero los dos solamente lo piensan un momento.

"Si es lo necesario para matar a todos los adeptos... Inclusive yo sere la Bio-Armor que controlara el cuerpo de la persona." _**—**_ Habla una voz, mientras que solamente se cruza de brazos.

"Aceptare, solo si me das el arma que anulara temporalmente las habilidades de los meta-humanos." _**—**_ Le comunica el otro sujeto, mientras que levanta su arma.

"Por supuesto que te daré el arma. Pero antes necesito que hagas algo por mí." Le dice Raishi y el sujeto solamente asiente.

"Raishi por favor. Detente, no sabes lo que haces." _**—**_ Le informa el modelo DI, pero su portadora solo lo ignora.

"Necesito... Que, me ayudes a atrapar tres pokémon." _**—**_ Le dice Raishi, mientras que el asiente.

"Tenlo por seguro. ¿A quiénes atrapo?" _**—**_ Le pregunta el sujeto, mientras que Raishi le cuenta.

"Mewtwo, Deoxys y Genesect." _**—**_ Le habla Raishi, mientras que el sujeto asiente.

"Por supuesto niña." _**—**_ Le menciona este sujeto, mientras que sale, no sin antes disparar al sujeto del escudo que se protege con el mismo. Al disparar, sale una llama blanca con extensiones azules y al impactar con el escudo, este se congela, pero el mismo parece contrarrestar el efecto del hielo como parece.

"Eres muy habilidoso niño. _—_ Ciertamente podríamos acabar con todos los adeptos y meta-humanos, además de nuestros enemigos, el azure striker y el velocista escarlata." Le informa el señor, pero el sujeto del escudo niega.

"No lo creo. Una vez que castigue a todos los adeptos, castigare a estos meta-humanos por jugar a ser dios y también en nombre de dios." _**—**_ Habla el niño muy agresivo y el sujeto asiente, solamente se va, revelado que tiene una capucha azul con pelos blancos.

"También espero, Raishi." _**—**_ Dice el sujeto del escudo, solamente que para salir, se ve que porta un revolver gris, cabellos blancos y también tiene una armadura blanca con detalles azules, el resto no lo deja ver la oscuridad.

Paren la música

De vuelta con Clemont y los demás, solamente empiezan a planear su estrategia para poder escapar de la prisión. Ellos se veían preocupados, ya que tendrían que salir de ahí y pronto. El problema es que les quitaron sus pokeball antes de escapar, así que planean una estrategia para llegada el momento, puedan escapar de ahi.

"Entonces hermano, ¿cómo saldremos de aquí?" _**—**_ Le pregunta Bonnie, mientras que abraza a Max, buscando protección.

"No lo sé. Lo que sé es que necesitamos nuestras pokeball cuanto antes." _**—**_ Les explica Clemont y en ese momento es cuando Paul toma la palabra.

"Es mejor para nosotros, que aíslen a uno." _**—**_ Paul da su punto de vista, a lo que Brock truena los dedos.

"Lo tengo. Este es mi plan." _**—**_ De ahí Brock toma la iniciativa y empieza a contar su plan paso por paso.

"Entonces... ¿primero yo fingiré que tengo una infección y necesitare que me lleven a la enfermería?" _**—**_ Pregunta May, ya que ella es la elegida para llevar a cabo tal plan.

"Según escuche, una vez que entre, yo lo dejare inconsciente y después Max, Bonnie y también Clemont correrán a buscar las pokeball cercanas." _**—**_ Le dice Iris y en eso los tres chicos siguen la corriente.

"Después Bonnie y yo buscaremos las pokeball, mientras que Clemont busca la forma de hackear la frecuencia y buscar el mapa para salir de aquí y avisar a Ash de que nos saque de aquí." _**—**_ Termina Clemont de hablar.

"Después, yo, brock y defenderemos a Clemont para que logre encontrar una forma de aquí." _**—**_ Termina de hablar Misty y Dawn es la última en hablar.

"¿Pero qué hago yo?" _**—**_ Pregunta ella molesta, mientras que Brock solamente se pone a pensar, hasta que truena los dedos nuevamente.

"Puedes... usar su faldita para intentar seducir a un guardia para que abra la puerta, en caso de que el plan de noquear a uno falle." _**—**_ le dice Brock y esto deja a Dawn con un aura depresiva.

"Es un... buen plan, supongo..." _**—**_ Habla Paul pensando en el plan, pero a su vez suena muy poco efectivo.

 _"Espero que Bonnie se encuentre bien. Me molestaría demasiado si algo malo le pasara..."_ _ **—**_ Piensa Max para él, mientras que solamente ve a Bonnie y después solamente voltea hacia otro lado, como esperando una señal.

 _"Korrina... Jamás me he dado cuenta, pero... Desde que estoy aquí atrapado, no he dejado de pensar en ti. Cuando salga... diré lo que siento por ti... Espérame solamente... Korrina."_ _ **—**_ Al igual, que Max, Clemont mantiene ese pensamiento para el mismo.

En la mansión, ya después del intento de restaurante, todos los portadores, al igual que campeones de regiones se encontraban pensando en un plan para simplemente lograr escabullirse en la base de E.L.M.D.U., salvar a los amigos de Ash y parar a esa organización de una vez por todas.

Lightning Unleashed (Azure Striker Gunvolt OST)

"Ohhhh... KYAAAAAAAA." _**—**_ Con esto Crys se desmaya de ver a tantos campeones juntos, pero al quedarse mirando a Cynthia, simplemente es tanta la emoción que como se mencionó anteriormente se desmaya con un grito fangirl.

"Creo que... se desmayó." _**—**_ Menciona Arturo mientras que trae una cubeta con agua y la moja ligeramente, logrando despertarla. Una vez que despierta, ella solo se ve un poco empapada y solo toma una toalla para secarse. Una vez que se seca, ahora empieza la plática enserio.

"Bien, ¿podríamos ir al grano de porque estamos aquí?" _**—**_ Les pregunta el modelo AR a las demás personas.

"Bien como es sabido, estamos aquí reunidos para saber cómo parar a E.L.M.D.U. de una vez por todas." _**—**_ Menciona Cynthia la situación y es donde Satou habla ahora.

"Bien, antes de empezar, quiero que nos digan todo lo que saben de la situación." Les habla Satou de una forma directa, es entonces donde Steven habla sobre lo que sabe.

"Como sabrán, hace unos 5 días, fuimos atacados por E.L.M.D.U. y cuando se documentó la noticia, fue entonces donde las leyendas urbanas de personas usando una armadura de pokémon legendarios y sus poderes igualmente, se dio a conocer públicamente su existencia." _**—**_ Les explica Steven.

"Eso explica por qué nos llamaron portadores." _**—**_ Piensa Max en voz alta, para simplemente entender la situación.

"Como sea, ¿qué es lo que saben?" _**—**_ Les pregunta Ash y es en eso donde Steven vuelve al plan.

"¿Ahi formas de derrotarlos?" **_—_** Pregunta la modelo XE un tanto preocupada.

"Bien, he encontrado que tienen cinco centros de operaciones principales. Uno es el centro de investigación, ingeniería, espionaje y militar. Cada uno describe lo que hacen dentro de estas operaciones. El principal es el que organiza los ataques y estoy seguro que piensan su siguiente objetivos y como contrarrestar los nuestros." _**—**_ Termina de hablar Steven y es entonces donde los portadores asienten.

"Entonces que se supone que debemos de apagar los generadores ¿no?" _**—**_ Pregunta Rayan, mientras que el comía una barra de chocolate y el resto se lo da a su sylveon, que lo acepta felizmente.

"Eso es correcto Rayan. No hay forma de acceder a la base de no ser, Estamos intentando infiltrarnos ¿correcto?" _**—**_ Pregunta Yami mientras que escucha la conversación y sinceramente no le agrada a donde va.

"Así es. Pero lo difícil con la idea de infiltrarnos es que... Necesitaríamos decir que... ¿Entonces nos entregaran para infiltrarnos desde adentro? Que buena idea..." Habla Dante mientras que escucha atentamente el plan de los campeones.

"No parece tan sencillo pero... SI es necesario para la paz... Que así sea, tomare el sacrificio." **_—_** Habla Light, mientras que accede con el plan

"Detendremos a los malos y después... iré a ver a mi amiga verónica." —Dice Ana, mientras que se sonroja un poco, pero lo simula bien para evitar que lo noten.

"Ya era hora, ¿no lo crees KE?" **_—_** Pregunta Aliya a su Bio-Armor y este asiente antes de nada.

"Bien entonces este es el plan." Les habla Alder, mientras que solamente despertaba de su sueño y después de que les explicaran su plan para mañana, deciden terminar con esta reunión y es en ese momento en donde deciden separarse, para preparar su cuerpo, mente y energías para la batalla final que se celebrara mañana.

makenai ai ga kitto aru (megaman X 4 opening)

Con esto cada portador se va con otros acompañados y de esta manera, se puedan relajar antes del evento. Así que cada uno se divide en distintas parejas. Aún era demasiado temprano, así que Crys solamente se va a la ciudad, pero le pide a Dante que la acompañe, cosa que el acepta y se acercan poco a poco a la ciudad. Una vez que lo hacen, ella se agarra del brazo de Dante, mientras que este lo mira raro.

"¿Qué haces Crys?" **_—_** Le pregunta Dante a su compañera y ella le responde.

"Es una manera de que no me pierda en la ciudad. Son muchas cosas que no entiendo de la tecnología, lo único que entiendo son las pokeball y las Bio-Armor, no RG?" **_—_** Pregunta Crys a su Bio-Armor y este asiente.

"..." **_—_** Es todo lo que dice su modelo, antes de que ella asiente.

"Si pero... No crees que esto... ¿es algo incómodo?" **_—_** Le pregunta Dante, mientras que solamente ve cómo es que Crys se sujetaba de su brazo, como si fuera algo normal.

"No para nada. Es solamente que me agarraba del brazo de mi padre y aprendí que es normal cuando tienes le tienes confianza a alguien." **_—_** Le explica Crys, a lo que Dante rueda los ojos y asiente.

"Esto es un poco incómodo, incluso para mí. ¿No lo crees Dante?" **_—_** Le pregunta su Bio-Armor, el modelo PA y este asiente.

Una vez que se ponen de acuerdo, solamente se van a recorrer la ciudad, pero las personas solamente ven que se trata de una pareja que va paseando por la ciudad. Aun así, Crys no se lo toma así, ella cree que son dos amigos caminando por la ciudad, pero Dante no siente lo mismo. Él se siente un poco incómodo, así que solamente la acompaño en lo que ella compraba cosas para su jardín. Una vez que llegan hacia ella, Dante nota que había un hueco.

"¿Y ese lugar? ¿Porque no tiene una flor?" **_—_** Le pregunta Dante, una vez que ve el espacio y ella le contesta.

"Ese lugar es para una flor de Gracídea." **_—_** Le contesta Crys y Dante solamente la escucha.

En otra parte se encontraba el grupo conformado por Arturo, Max y Rayan. Los tres solamente se encontraban caminando por la ciudad, al mismo tiempo que observan el evento de Dante y Crys. Ellos solamente ignoran el evento y se van a otra parte, en donde fácilmente se podrían relajar un poco.

"Ya hagan algo." **_—_** Se queja el modelo LU, pero los tres solamente lo ignoran, hasta que los tres se van a una tienda de conveniencia, así que ellos solamente entran a la tienda y ven que van a comprar para pasar la tarde.

"¿Porque se supone que estamos aquí niño?" **_—_** Le pregunta ZE a su portador y este le responde.

"Se supone que esta es nuestra última batalla, ya que después que derrotemos a E.L.M.D.U., tomaremos caminos separados. Y quisiera disfrutarlos con mi amigos." Le explica Max a su portador y es entonces donde su Bio-Armor parece entender. Una vez que terminan de comprar, solamente ven cómo es que Rayan y Max cargaba una bolsa mediana de chocolates cada uno y también ven cómo es que Arturo solamente se desesperaba de comprarlos, pero al igual solamente ven cómo es que los dos chicos se comían los chocolates. Hasta el punto en el que ambos, Max y Rayan sacan a sus pokémon Nik el eevee de Max y también la sylveon de Rayan, ambos pokémon shiny. Los dos ven los chocolates y empiezan a comérselos como si no hubiera un mañana.

"Es todo pacífico" **_—_** Les pregunta el modelo ZY a los demás y es en ese momento, donde Rayan asiente.

"Así es ZY. Una vez que termine todo, yo volveré a trabajar de médico. En las batallas, he curado a la mayoría con mis habilidades, pero aun así, me falta aprender más." **_—_** Le dice Rayan a su Bio-Armor y este solo lo escucha.

"Sé que te esfuerzas por siempre salir adelante... Me pregunto, después de la guerra... Las Bio-Armor liberaran a los pokémon o... ¿Ya es definitivo que nos quedaremos así para siempre?" **_—_** Le pregunta ZY a los demás, haciendo que tengan la misma duda en mente. Lo único que sabían, es que ganaran la batalla y todos saldrían a salvo.

"No estoy muy seguro. Si esto termina, me gustaría volver a estudiar. Yo sé lo que quiero estudiar y esta batalla me ayudo a entenderlo... Estudiare... Programación. Si... Quisiera ayudar a Yami a liberar a los pokémon de las Bio-Armor con la programación." **_—_** Les explica Arturo y los demás asienten contentos.

"Y yo... No estoy seguro pero... Me gustaría cuidar de mis pokemón... Ya sé, seré un criador pokémon y ayudar a los demás." **_—_** Les explica Max, mientras que les menciona su sueño, cosa que los demás asienten y se van a seguir con su tarde, en que gastarla.

Viendo en otra parte, nos encontramos con Satou, Ana y Aliya. Ellos solamente se toman un café, sentados en la misma mesa sin hablarse. Con esto las Bio-Armor de los tres, se desesperan de este silencio incómodo y llaman la atención.

"AHHH, YA ESTUBO SUFICIENTE. ¿SE PIENSAN HABLAR O QUE?" **_—_** Pregunta el modelo GR demasiado molesto y los tres solo voltean a verlo, donde KY lo golpea, por poco exploto.

"Ya ¿te puedes calmar dino? Si no quieren es su problema." **_—_** Le explica KY a su compañero y este le grita.

"Como quieres que me calme si estos no se hablan sirenita" **_—_** Le pregunta GR molesto y esto solo causa que empiecen a golpearse, hasta que RA los separa.

"Ya estuvo suficiente con ustedes dos." **_—_** Habla el modelo RA, mientras que se pone en medio de estos.

"Concuerdo." **_—_** Hablan los tres portadores mientras que solo se ven y voltean hacia otro lado. Con esto se evitan hablar, hasta que Ana rompe el hielo.

"Yami... ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta?" ** _—_** Le pregunta su compañera de Hoenn y Yami le responde rápidamente.

"Me gusta mucho la computadora." **_—_** Es todo lo que le responde Yami y con esto él le pregunta a Satou.

"¿Y a ti?" **_—_** Pregunta directamente a su compañero.

"Pues... me gustan los pokémon y el lazo que los une a sus entrenadores." **_—_** Es todo lo que le contesta Satou.

Con esto poco a poco empiezan a romper el hielo entre ellos, platicando y dando sus gustos. Algo que no hacían desde que se unieron a los demás portadores.

Se empieza a ser un poco más tarde, haciendo que el sol empiece a ocultarse y el último grupo se encontraba Aliya y Light. Aliya se fue a entrenar para las olimpiadas en modo gimnasta y Light le hizo el favor de acompañarla hasta tal lugar. Aliya en ese momento tenía un traje de gimnasia de color azul con detalles verdes de mangas largas de color rojo. Light solo la ve practicar, hasta que ella ve que es tarde y toma su toalla.

"Listo, gracias Light." **_—_** Le menciona Aliya, mientras que se seca el sudor y después empieza a tomar agua. Acto seguido él contesta.

"De nada Aliya... Lo haría por una amiga... Aun así Aliya, ¿porque quieres entrar a los juegos olímpicos?" **_—_** Le pregunta Light y es entonces donde ella le contesta.

"Porque es lo que quiere todo deportista. Quiere demostrar su habilidad y también... para seguir pagando mi carrera deportiva. Quiero ser la mejor deportista que exista y es por eso que practico... Pero estas batallas, me han ayudado en una manera que no me había imaginado." **_—_** Le contesta Aliya, mientras que se nota la emoción que derrocha para participar en tal evento. De esa manera el asiente.

"Me alegro de haberte ayudado Aliya... Pero... Ese traje es un tributo a mí, ¿verdad?" **_—_** Le pregunta KE a su portadora y ella asiente.

"ASOMBROSO." **_—_** Dice KE emocionado.

"Ok, Light, creo que ya es hora de retirarnos." **_—_** Le menciona la modelo RE a su portadora y este asiente, mientras que se preparan para ir a la mansión.

Wherever You Are (ONE OK ROCK song)

Por ultimo nos encontramos en la mansión, en específico el cuarto de Ash, donde él y Serena solamente se encontraban besando apasionadamente, hasta que Ash lo interrumpe.

"Serena... Sabes que mañana es la batalla final, ¿no?" **_—_** Le pregunta Ash a su prometida y ella asiente.

"Si... Ash tengo miedo de que te pase algo." **_—_** Le confiesa Serena, demostrando su preocupación hacia Ash, pero este solo pone una mano en cachete y le besa la frente.

"Prometo que no me pasara nada Serena y si algo me pasara... Quiero que me cumplas algo." **_—_** Le dice Ash y Serena solo lo escucha.

"Si Ash... ¿Qué quieres que te prometa?" **_—_** Le pregunta Serena, mientras que solamente se queda mirando a Ash.

"Si me pasa algo o aun peor muero... Quiero que tú guíes a los portadores y que cuides del modelo AR." **_—_** le menciona Ash a Serena y esta se queda sorprendida.

"Estas insinuando que... ¿Morirás?" Le pregunta Serena, mientras que nota que le escurren lágrimas, pero Ash solo la abraza y pone su cabeza en su pecho.

"Por supuesto que no moriré Serena. Por eso te prometo algo así... Porque siempre estaremos juntos. No ¿Serena?" **_—_** Le pregunta Ash, mientras que le dedica una sonrisa y Serena solamente sonríe.

"Así es Ash..." **_—_** Se alegra Serena y con esto ellos se vuelven a ver y continúan lo que paso el otro día. Poco a poco Serena se deja guiar por su instinto y Ash le besa el cuello fervientemente, esta vez se quitan la ropa y pasan al acto que conlleva. Esta noche sus almas se harán uno y este el pacto de que ambos siempre se amaran por la eternidad.

Mega Charizard X Theme (Pokémon The Origins OST)

Ya era un nuevo día y esta vez todos los portadores y los campeones de las regiones se preparaban para la batalla final. Aquella batalla comenzara pronto. Asi que se encontraban preparados para luchar contra E.L.M.D.U. por última vez.

"Es hora... ¿No lo crees Ash?" **_—_** Le pregunta Diantha al nuevo campeón de Kalos y este asiente.

"Asi es Diantha... ¿Chicos están listos? ¿Recuerdan su parte del plan?" **_—_** Ash pregunta a los demás portadores y ellos gritan con pasión.

"SIII." **_—_** Gritan fervientemente, mientras que sus Bio-Armor también gritan.

"Ash... Es hora de seguir con el plan." Le menciona Steven, mientras que sacan unas sogas y unas telas. Con esto implicando que la primera parte del plan es entregarlos. Al igual que los campeones sacan un vestuario de soldado y se van a ponérselo, mientras que Alder los empieza a atar, para hacer más creíble el plan.

"Chicos, recuerden cada parte del plan. No actúen, una vez que estemos dentro del complejo y desactiven los escudos. De otra manera, no podremos escapar de la zona." **_—_** Les recuerda Ash, mientras que ponen la tela en su boca, ahora dejándolo callado, evitando que pueda comunicarse. Una vez que los demás acceden, solo se van a un punto de reunión donde se encuentra un avión con otros soldados de E.L.M.D.U. Cuando ellos ven a los portadores derrotados, ellos solo preparan el vehículo aéreo y meten a los doce portadores y quitándoles sus Bio-Armor y sus pokeballs, dejándolas a un lado.

 _"Ahora sí... La batalla final dará inicio... Ten cuidado Giovanni es decir, padre... Porque no saldrás vivo de esta batalla vivo"_ ** _—_** Piensa Ash, mientras ve cómo es que se alejan de la región de Kalos poco a poco.


	31. Infiltracion en la base enemiga

**Temporada 1: La batalla de las Bio-Armor**

 **Capítulo 31: Infiltración/búsqueda**

 **Ahora empieza el inicio del fin. No tengo mucho que decir esta vez asi que disfruten.**

 **Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, de ser así haría canon este fanfic XD**

Normal: dialogo de las personas y narración

 **Negrita: pokémon hablando y también se usa en lo que tengo que dar anuncios y rellenos en el fic XD**

 _Cursiva: personas/ **pokémon** pensando. También se usa en flashback_

Subrayado: Bio-Armor hablando. Música que se debe tocar. Se verá 2 veces, para continuar y parar. Esta opción es personal

 **The master gold 10: Exacto con esa parte. Esos momentos XD, aunque tienes razón, porque la necesidad de mas portadores si nunca los mostrare. Ya no se aguiten, el OVA sera después de que termine esta temporada, al igual que terminare otros proyectos para quitarme algunos asuntos de encima y aprovechare para hacer los dibujos. Ya te explique que los adeptos son de otra cosa, como mencione antes si los pokevenger aparecen, solo sera brevemente en la OVA de Raishi. Si se que eres tu... Solamente tu estas con que vuelva con Red y compañía. Enserio pues... feliz cumpleaños adelantado.**

 **Gonza-chan: De hecho, Te envie por mensaje privado, un formato para ver si todavía estas interesado. Asi que ahora si me llama la atención, pondré a tu OC y si no pues... al menos negocie con el otro portador y tendrá los ojos rojos.**

 **DarkSoldier41: Asi es, weeebo el capitán frio. Puede que ocupe de tu ayuda después, pero por ahora si es cierto, ese final de Ash y Serena.**

 **kevin342: Asi es, el Capitan frio. A mi también me encanta la serie. Asi es, creen que después de esto, jamas se volverán a ver. Prefiero mostrar para el final si morirá o vivirá... ya que no di pistas..., pero creanmen que sera legendario**

 **zardX: Cierto todo tiene un inicio y fin y siempre llegara. ASI ES TODAVIA FALTAN COMO CUATRO O CINCO TEMPORADAS. Y también debo de trabajar en el spin-off.**

 **Cutesaralisa: Mas intenso sera amiga mia. De hecho, tendrán su propio arco, para que se conozcan como se debe pero lastimosamente sera unos cinco capítulos. Puede que se incluya ese momento ya que se junten.**

 **Si te gusto el fic, no te olvides de darle a favoritos y a follow, para no perderte de ningún capitulo nuevo y también, deja un review expresando lo que te gusto del cap y también si sientes que algo falta, házmelo saber y pondré manos a la obra en ello.**

 **Pueden contactarme, a través de miiverse. Mi localizador es este '** **pikachuasgardian'**

 **Para referencias de cómo son las Bio-Armor tanto en armadura como en piedra y también pueden consultar sus ataques además de sus advances moves. Visiten mi cuenta de DeviantArt, me pueden encontrar como 'tailsodinson'.**

 **También dense una vuelta por el foro y comunidad llamada "The reporter". En el foro y comunidad soy administrador y es gratis la entrada XD. ¿Tienes un fic que quieres que revise? Déjamelo en los comentarios y me encargo del resto. Para cualquier duda, pregunte ya sea a mí o a algún administrador.**

* * *

Majora's battle (TLoZ: MM OST) 

El avión se encontraba en movimiento y los doce portadores solo podían ver como a lo lejos se encontraba la base de E.L.M.D.U. Los portadores, solamente se sentían un poco presionados por el evento que va a suceder en algunos minutos u horas. Ash no solo estaba preocupado por Serena y sus amigos, también se sentía ansioso de reencontrarse con sus viejos amigos. Hace tiempo que no los ve y se prepara para el reencuentro,

"Ok... Termine de consultar con Giovanni... Dice que a todos los metamos en una prisión, excluyendo a Ash, él quiere hablar con él personalmente." **_—_** Les explica uno de los soldados a los campeones y ellos asienten.

"Ahora... Metan las Bio-Armor en este portafolio." **_—_** Habla el soldado a los campeones disfrazados y ellos asienten, mientras que los confiscan, las Bio-Armor solamente oponen resistencia pero finalmente son apresados dentro de los aparatos. Una vez que los meten, solamente dejan la Bio-Armor de Ash fuera de esto y los que están dentro del portafolio, solamente aparecen los ojos grises como una manera de que están desactivadas. Una vez que se desactivan, se cierra la maleta y uno de los soldados lo guarda.

"¿Porque yo no estoy dentro?" **_—_** Pregunta el modelo AR y es entonces donde el soldado le responde.

"Eso es porque Giovanni, también quiere hablar con los dos." **_—_** Es todo lo que le responde el soldado, mientras que AR solamente asiente ante sus palabras y condiciones.

"tengo un mal presentimiento." **_—_** Es todo lo que dice Steven, mientras que los soldados lo escuchan y solo le dicen.

"No te preocupes, patner... Todo estará bien." **_—_** Le menciona el soldado, mientras que solo voltea a la base nuevamente.

Una vez de que llega al muelle de Kanto, solamente desembarcan y los portadores son separados, llevándose a todos hacia una parte, mientras que uno toma a Ash y lo lleva hacia otra dirección. Como se menciona antes, Los demás portadores son enviados a otro punto, mientras que Ash es enviado a otro, por suerte su Bio-Armor, el modelo AR lo sigue como de costumbre, solo que esta vez era el único que podía hablar.

Siguiendo con los demás portadores, ellos solamente se encontraban un tanto preocupados por el plan, porque ellos se encontraban juntos, pero con las cuerdas y el trapo, no podían comunicarse y los campeones estaban vigilados por unos soldados. Cuando Max levanto la cabeza, solamente ve como los espías se encontraban vigilándolos, como si esperaran el momento para dormirlos y llevarlos inconscientes. Max sabía esto y debía esperar el momento en el que los espías los estén vigilando, ya que esta sería su oportunidad de atacar una vez que se vayan.

"Hey, patner... ¿Te enteraste de lo de Raishi?" **_—_** Le pregunta uno de los soldados a la ex-campeona Diantha y ella niega con la cabeza.

"No, ¿de que se trata?" Le pregunta un tanto confundida y el soldado le responde.

"De que Raishi está construyendo las Bio-Armor de nueva generación. Si funcionan podremos usar los poderes de humanos especiales." **_—_** le informa el soldado y esto pone en terror a los portadores y campeones.

"Eso quiere decir que..." **_—_** Cynthia se encontraba un poco atemorizada ante las palabras del soldado.

"Así es patner. Si logramos perfeccionar esas Bio-Armor, podremos crear un ejército y así, liberar a todas las dimensiones de nuestro verdadero enemigo." **_—_** Le informa el soldado y con eso los campeones creen que se trata de los portadores, pero ella no sabía de las verdaderas intenciones de E.L.M.D.U. por lo pronto que no sabía que hacer exactamente.

Una vez que atraviesan unas puertas, se dan cuenta de que no están en ninguna de las bases principales de E.L.M.D.U. sino más bien se encuentran en una especie de inspección. Lo único que podían ver ahí, eran varias pokeball puestos en los muros, además de que vieron otras instalaciones y vieron a varios pokémon siendo estudiados con sondas o inclusive tratados bien. Esto dejo perplejo a varios de los portadores ya que creían que los pokémon los maltrataban o inclusive los asesinaban, pero resultaban que los cuidaban.

"Bien, aquí paramos." **_—_** Les dice uno de los soldados y abren una puerta, donde resulta que más adelante, se encontraba una prisión. Una vez que los meten, se aseguran de separar a los portadores, desamarrándolos y quitándoles la venda, no sin antes quitarles sus pokémon y también sus armas, si es que poseían. Después de todo, están separados por cárceles diferentes. Pero no sabían que al otro lado de estas prisiones se encontraban los amigos de Ash, que empiezan a remontar su plan, cuando los soldados llegaron.

"AYUDA, NUESTRA AMIGA SE ESTA CONVULSIONANDO." **_—_** Grita Brock, mientras que uno de los guardias parece escuchar y se dirige hacia la celda de los amigos de Ash. Ahí ve cómo es que May finge tener problemas respiratorios y es donde el soldado se revela que es mujer por los atributos que posee. De ahí ella asiente y es entonces donde abre la puerta para revisar a May.

"¿Qué le pasa? ¿Qué es lo que comió?" **_—_** Pregunta la soldado mientras revisa a May y antes de que se dé cuenta, Iris toma su casco y se nota que es un poco más ligero de lo que se aparenta. Una vez que la soldado se da cuenta de que cayó en una trampa. Iris la golpea en la cabeza y esto la deja inconsciente. Una vez que cae, solamente se deja ver que tiene el cabello rojo además de un dulce rostro.

"OHHHH ARCEUSITO... LINDA DESPIERA... HAAAAAA..." **_—_** Grita Brock pero es en donde Misty y Max le jalan las orejas, haciendo que Brock reaccione y le quita las llaves, con esto se las entrega a Max, mientras que el las guarda.

"Muy bien niños, ¿ya saben lo que tienen que hacer?" **_—_** Les pregunta Brock a Max y Bonnie y ellos asienten, mientras que los entrenadores solo activan la puerta eléctrica, para evitar sospechas.

Ya moviéndonos para otro punto, Ash simplemente se encontraba todavía preso y algunos guardias solo lo conducen a la sala de Giovanni, donde él se encontraba platicando con los liberadores, Roodo no Yamabi, Fuyu no kuiin y Torikku Kage. Los liberadores del fuego, hielo y sombra respectivamente solo ven a Ash y Kage sabe que es la hora. Así que él se acerca a los otros dos liberadores y usa sus sombras para sacarlos de ahí. A continuación, los soldados solamente retiran la mordaza de Ash y este solo empieza a hablar.

Babel (Azure Striker Gunvolt OST)

"Felicidades padre... Haz ganado." **_—_** Le dice Ash mientras que solamente intenta aplaudir pero no puede.

"Gracias Ash. Entonces, quiere decir que serás el comandante de E.L.M.D.U. Nada me complace más que eso. Así que Ash insisto toma asiento." **_—_** Le dice Ash, mientras que nota que un floatzel macho le pone una silla detrás de él. Lo curioso de este floatzel es que esta vestido de mozo, pero aun así Ash toma asiento, después Giovanni solamente habla

"Antes que nada, tráeme un vaso de champaña y tu Ash, ¿agua? ¿Vino? Un poco de soda?" Le pregunta Giovanni y Ash solamente niega.

"Bien, solo será el vaso de champaña." **_—_** Le menciona Giovanni, mientras que el pokémon solo asiente y se va por los vasos.

"Antes que nada Ash... Por favor saca a tu pikachu, sé que lo tienes oculto entre tus pokeballs." **_—_** Le menciona Giovanni, mientras que su persian aparece y se sube a sus piernas, mientras que entre sus dientes se encuentra la pokeball de pikachu. Giovanni solamente lo lanza y sale el pokémon ratón.

 **"PIKAAAAA."** **_—_** Dice molesto el pokémon eléctrico, mientras que le salen chispas eléctricas de sus cachetes y es entonces donde AR interviene.

"Espera pikachu, no sabemos si lastimara a tu entrenados y a mi portador." Le menciona el modelo AR y es entonces donde asiente y se dirige a las piernas de Ash.

"Bien, ahora si vayamos al grano. Ash... Porque te reúsas a ser el comandante de esta organización." **_—_** Le pregunta Ash, haciendo que este se enoje.

"¿Aun así preguntas después de lo que pasaron los días anteriores? No fuerces tu suerte." **_—_** Le dice Ash molesto, mientras que Giovanni solo tiene un pensamiento.

 _"Enserio se creyó el que soy su padre. Tienes una planificación excelente, pero apenas se está cumpliendo la primera parte del plan. La que realmente liderara esta organización esta donde la queremos. Si lo que dices es correcto, ya que inclusive para ti es un misterio, ella es la segunda elegida de arceus. Dos elegidos... uno aprobado por el mismo arceus y la otra por derecho de sangre y aun así... Bien seguiré el siguiente paso del plan."_ Es todo lo que piensa Giovanni, mientras que vuelve a hablar.

"Si tienes razón Ash... Pero aun así te lo quiero volver a proponer. Se el compás de esta dimensión y de todas las dimensiones y juntos los podremos liberar del verdadero enemigo. ¿Qué dices?" **_—_** Le pregunta Giovanni y Ash solo vuelve a negar.

"Claro que no seguiré tu juego." **_—_** Le dice Ash, mientras que Giovanni solo sonríe por dentro.

 _"Tenías razón... E.L.M.D.U. es el sucesor espiritual de Sumeragi... Ella será la musa que guiara a los nuevos portadores y los héroes que vendrán y Ash... Sera el comandante que guie esta organización bajo tu tutela y yo seré reducido a uno de sus generales."_ **_—_** Piensa Giovanni, mientras que toma un cuchillo y se acerca a Ash. Este por inercia se tapa los ojos y cuando se da cuenta, Giovanni lo desata.

"¿Qué haces?" **_—_** Le pregunta Ash, ante la actitud de Giovanni.

"Liberándote." **_—_** Es todo lo que dice Giovanni, mientras que el modelo Gi habla ahora.

"Bien AR, tenemos muchas cosas que discutir. Como por ejemplo, deshace el vínculo de ADN que compartes con Ash y entrégate a Giovanni." **_—_** Es todo lo que menciona el modelo GI, pero el modelo AR niega.

"No puedo hacer eso." **_—_** Le menciona el modelo AR con autoridad.

"Tienes razón. Pero aun así, yo seré el dios de los pokémon de una u otra forma." **_—_** Le advierte GI y esto solo pone en tela de juicio a AR.

"No será así GI. Ash y yo te derrotaremos como lo hemos hecho." **_—_** Le dice AR de forma directa y esto solo ocasiona que Giovanni vea subestimando a Ash.

"No creo. Si nos han derrotado, es porque Ash siempre ha tenido un apoyo. Ya sean tus amigos, la venganza o inclusive... El amor de Serena. Si lo sé, bueno al punto... Una vez que te unas a nuestra organización, te puedo ayudar a entrenar." **_—_** Le dice Giovanni, mientras que Ash solo lo mira y parece asentir.

"Ok Giovanni... Antes de decidirlo... Quiero que me digas... Como puedo comandar esta organización." **_—_** Le pregunta Ash y Giovanni solo sonríe, mientras que empieza a hablar.

 _"Giovanni tonto... Aun no sabes que solo gano tiempo... Apúrense... Campeones..."_ **_—_** Piensa Ash, mientras que el plan se lleva a cabo y esto empieza a distraer a Giovanni.

Mega Charizard X Theme (Pokémon The Origins OST)

Mientras tanto, los campeones se encontraban en la estación de energía. Llegaron rápido, gracias a los trenes magnéticos. Para estas dos regiones, los trenes magnéticos son realmente efectivos y el que los diseño, se las ingenió para no dañar y perturbar la fauna de los pokémon. Aun así, ellos ya se encontraban en Johto, en ciudad trigal. Una vez ahi, solamente ven a varios científicos y uno que otro ingeniero. Estos tenían un traje ajustado café con unas botas metálicas azules, que cubre todo las piernas, hasta las rodillas. Tiene un cinto verde, donde tienen insertadas varias herramientas con un cuello del mismo color. Tiene un casco de color verde con unas especies de alas de color verde. De la parte de atrás, salía su cabello. Lo único diferente, son el color de la piel, color de ojos, complexión y también el color de cabello que se asoma por su casco.

"O buenas tardes." **_—_** Le dice el ingeniero mientras que saluda a los campeones disfrazados de ingenieros.

"Buenas tardes." **_—_** Habla Cynthia mientras que saluda al ingeniero.

"Bien a hacer patrullaje ¿verdad?" **_—_** Le pregunta el ingeniero y es donde Alder interviene.

"Algo así... Se nos asignó a vigilar los generadores de energía de los escudos." **_—_** Le informa Alder y el científico parece que reacciona.

"O si... Esperen un momento..." **_—_** El científico solo asiente, mientras los conduce al generador.

Caminan un rato y los campeones pueden apreciar una vida pacifica en la ciudad. Pensaron que el plan de Yamabi era atraerlos a una trampa, pero al parecer es todo lo contrario, ya que cuando llegaron al generador de energía de E.L.M.D.U. solamente ven que este esta desprotegido, pero los pokémon eléctricos solamente se encuentran cerca, al parecer disfrutan de la sensación eléctrica que emana del lugar. Los campeones también sienten esta sensación, de tal forma de que ocupa mucha energía eléctrica para mantener el generador. Una vez que llegan al generador, solamente entran y los campeones solamente ven varios cables, además de una especie de motor emanando una energía blanca con bordes azules. Esto deja a los campeones perplejos, de tal forma de que tragan saliva.

"Un momento... Ustedes no son soldados." **_—_** Les dice uno de los ingenieros, mientras que los campeones solo voltean a verlo. El ingeniero sostenía entre sus manos una especie de itinerario.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" **_—_** Le pregunta Alder al ingeniero.

"Según el itinerario, el patrullaje son cada 8 horas y apenas han pasado 3 horas." **_—_** Le informa el ingeniero, mientras que los que se encontraban cerca que son aproximadamente doce ingenieros.

"Esto está mal... ¿Cómo lucharemos contra esto?" **_—_** Pregunta Alder, mientras que ve la cantidad mínima de ingenieros.

"No hay problema Alder. Nosotros tenemos pokémon." **_—_** Le dice Cynthia, mientras que ella saca su pokeball y revela a su garchomp, mientras que Diantha revela su gardevoir, Steven revela su metagross y finalmente Alder saca a su Bouffalant.

Boss Battle (Azure Striker Gunvolt OST)

"Bien, entonces sacaron a sus pokémon... Nosotros sacaremos nuestras Bio-Armor." **_—_** Le dice uno de los ingenieros y la forma de esta Bio-Armor es de un hexágono con los dos lados inferiores cortos y de color naranja, además de poseer un hueco en la parte superior. Tiene un casco de color amarillo que cubre la gema verde y debajo de esta se encuentra una decoración parecido a un rostro con los dos ojos azules.

"Modelo SH, Bio-Link... SET ON." **_—_** Gritan los soldados, mientras que la gema reacciona, apareciendo varios textos blancos en la gema.

"Bio-link establecido. Preparando sistemas. Configurando X-cross Serie H. En línea." **_—_** Comanda la gema brilla, al igual que los ojos y una luz cubre sus cuerpos, mientras que aparece el traje ajustado negro y consiguiente a esto, aparecen las piezas de armadura, materializándose poco a poco.

Al final, la armadura consiste en unas botas metálicas de color amarillo, que cubre toda la pierna hasta la rodilla y tiene suela verde al igual que el área cubriendo la rodilla es de color verde. La armadura del pecho es de color rojo en su totalidad, a excepción del reactor Stark, además de que posee dos hombreras de color naranja, junto a dos piezas de armadura que cubren el brazo de color naranja y guantes blancos. En la espalda baja, se encuentran dos extensiones, siendo estas las alas de la X-cross. Un área de esta área es blanca, siendo la que está pegada a la espalda, pero la parte que apunta hacia afuera es de color naranja. Tiene un casco de color naranja con la parte superior de la cabeza es de color verde y el área que apunta hacia afuera, simulando a un pico, de color amarillo.

"Ok... Esta es nueva." **_—_** Habla Steven mientras que ven las nuevas armaduras.

"No lo olviden. Ash y sus amigos han arriesgado sus vidas varias veces para proteger a las personas. Es nuestro turno de cumplir con nuestra parte del trato" **_—_** Habla Diantha, mientras que manda el primer movimiento.

"Gardevoir, usa fuerza lunar." **_—_** Ordena la Ex-campeona y su pokémon asiente, mientras que carga una energía de energía blanca desde sus manos y entonces lo dispara contra los ingenieros. Estos empiezan a volar y apuntan a los pokémon con una especie de buster naranja, localizado en su mano izquierda. Dispara una energía azul y los pokémon esquivan el ataque, mientras que los campeones empiezan a revisar el sistema eléctrico, con el fin de encontrar su problema principal.

"NO RETROCEDAN. INGENIEROS, PROTEGAN EL GENERADOR." **_—_** Grita unos de los ingenieros y empiezan a disparar su buster naranja hacia los campeones. Los mismos solo se dan protección en el generador, mientras que los pokémon solo se preparan para el ataque. Son doce ingenieros para los cuatro pokémon disponibles en ese momento. Lo menos que podían hacer es derrotar a todos los ingenieros y terminar rápido, antes de que las Bio-Armor sean retiradas permanentemente de sus dueños.

"Garchomp, usa meteoro dragón." **_—_** Ordena Cynthia, mientras que el pokémon se ilumina su estómago y lanza una enorme esfera naranja, que lanza por su boca y Este explota a los segundos. Los ingenieros intentan esquivar el golpe, pero les es imposible, puesto que este se expande a todos lados.

"Metagross, una psíquico." **_—_** Ordena Steven y su metagross, solo brilla en azul, mientras que atrapa a los ingenieros en el aire y este fue el momento de Alder para atacar.

"Bouffalant usa roca afilada." _**—**_ Alder hace uso de este movimiento y su pokémon solo golpea el suelo, haciendo que se levanten varias columnas de piedra y estas salen disparadas hacia los ingenieros. Los mismos impactan en el suelo y los pokémon, solo se ponen en posición de pelea y después los campeones siguen intentado averiguar cómo apagar el generador del escudo.

 **"..."** **_—_** Los pokémon solamente a los ingenieros y estos en un rápido movimiento, vuelan a una velocidad impresionante, causando un corte a los pokémon. Cada pokémon recibió tres cortes, uno por ingeniero. Cuando se detienen, ven que del dorso de su mano derecha, se nota un sable triangular hecho de una luz negra. Los pokémon solo ven a los ingenieros que se acercan a sus entrenadores y se levantan. Empiezan a correr hacia los entrenadores, mientras que bouffalant interviene con terremoto, obligando a los ingenieros a volar, para evitar sufrir los efectos y de esta manera, lograr dañar un poco el generador, pero eso fue inútil. Lo último que queda, es que los soldados peleen contra los pokémon, si es que quieren defender el generador.

 **"BOUFF."** **_—_** Grita el bouffalant, mientras que corre hacia los ingenieros y entonces corre hacia ellos a una velocidad impresionante. Con esto se revela que uso ariete, para golpear a tres ingenieros. Estos se voltean y empiezan a disparar desde el buster, el bouffalant corre a los lados y entonces ataca a todos los ingenieros con mega-cuerno y una vez que estos son derribados, termina sus tres oponentes con terremoto y esto logra dañar un poco el generador.

"¿Que?" _**—**_ Alder voltea para atrás y nota que su bouffalant derroto a tres ingenieros por su propia voluntad y esto trajo la atención de los otros campeones que voltean.

"Tenemos que detener a los ingenieros antes de que intentemos desactivarlo... Bien, garchomp usa garra dragón." **_—_** Cynthia comanda a su pokémon y este asiente, mientras que se acerca a tres ingenieros a gran velocidad y les hace un corte con su garra, con esto deshabilita su buster y solo les queda la espada de luz negra. Con esto ellos empiezan a volar y a una gran velocidad se dirigen para atacar el pokémon.

"Termínalos garchomp." **_—_** le ordena Cynthia y garchomp solo ruge.

 **"GAAAAARCH."** **_—_** Grita garchomp y por su cuenta, el usa carga dragón y los golpea, antes que ellos al pokemon y una vez tirados en el suelo, usa giga impacto y se envuelve en una esfera naranja con unos vórtices de energía de color naranja. Solo se dirige a los ingenieros y los golpea, mientras que finalmente impactan en la máquina, llevando más daño.

Diantha y Steven se miran por un momento y ellos asienten. Ambos presionan sus respectivas piedras activadoras y con esto sus pokémon Gardevoir y metagross mega-evolucionan.

"Gardevoir usa psíquico." **_—_** Ordena Diantha a su gardevoir y con esto se iluminan sus ojos y levantan a tres ingenieros. Estos disparan desde su buster y salen varios disparos hacia el pokemon, logrando impactarla. Con esto los ingenieros se sueltan y se dirigen hacia ellos, pero gardevoir se recupera rápidamente y entonces solamente usa Rayo para atacarlos a los tres simultáneamente.

 **"GARDEVOIR."** **_—_** Grita su pokémon y lanza una gran bola sombra hacia los tres y les logra dar, pero no fue suficiente para detenerlos.

"Gardevoir... Intentemos esto una última vez... USA FUERZA LUNAR." **_—_** Grita Diantha y la pokémon reacciona, mientras que carga el ataque de tipo hada y cuando lo dispara, los ingenieros no tuvieron mucho tiempo para reaccionar y esto los dejo al suelo. Pero al momento de usar rayo, este movimiento también afecto el generador y por consiguiente lo daño considerablemente.

"Metagross, usa protección." Máximo decide usar este movimiento, cuando ve a los últimos ingenieros de pie y disparando su buster a una gran velocidad. Esa velocidad hace que metagross no pueda contratacar, por lo que decide mantener la defensa por un rato, hasta que nota que deben de recargar su buster, siendo esta la oportunidad que busca metagross y con un comando mental que leyó de la mente de su entrenador, el empieza a obedecerlas.

 **"MEEETAAAAA."** **_—_** Su metagross solo se dirige hacia ellos, mientras que reacciona con foco resplandor y después una vez aturdidos, los golpea con puno meteoro. Al golpearlos se va con mucha fuerza de impacto que los estrella en el generador y esta vez el generados ya no podía aguantar el abuso que recibía y pronto explota, señalando que la energía que protegía las regiones se desactivan.

"Maldición... El generador... TSSSK…" **_—_** Es todo lo que dice un ingeniero cuando ve el generador desactivado y no solo eso hubo corto, causando una explosión en el generador. Los campeones solamente celebran la victoria mientras que meten a sus pokémon y los mismos se sienten tranquilos, pero al voltear, ven que aparecen unos soldados y estos desenfundan sus armas.

"CORRAN." Grita Alder haciendo que los campeones corran de los soldados, pero los disparos son mortales.

Cuando el generador se desactiva, solamente se va la corriente eléctrica de todas las regiones. Las prisiones eléctricas desactivan las cárceles y esto ocasiona que los amigos de Ash salgan de la prisión.

Paren la música

"Vaya... se fue el sistema eléctrico, rápido ahí que actuar antes que..." **_—_** Habla Brock, pero antes de salir siente que se tropieza. Cuando notan los pies de Brock, ven que estos ya estaban tragados por las sombras.

"Esto es obra de Kage." **_—_** Habla May mientras que ve a los demás siendo tragados por las sombras de Kage.

"Vaya vaya... Parece el plan ya empezó... HEHEHEHE... JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, esto será interesante." **_—_** Habla Kage mientras que ve a Misty, Brock, May, Dawn, Paul, Iris y Clemont.

"¿Are? solamente faltan dos mocosos... Bue... Ya que..." Es todo lo que opina Kage, y los saca de ahí. A los pocos segundos Max y Bonnie solamente regresan con los pokémon de sus amigos, pero ve que ya no están.

Unravel (Tokyo ghoul piano cover)

"Hermano... Donde estas..." **_—_** Dice Bonnie, mientras que desesperada busca en toda el area, pero entonces quiebra en llanto Max solamente la consuela.

Mientras tanto en la otra parte de la prisión, Serena y los demás solamente salen del plan, sabiendo que ya es hora de actuar. Unos soldados intentan pararlos, pero Satou solo da una barrida y lo patea. Curiosamente ese soldado tenía el portafolio y ellos toman sus Bio-Armor de vuelta.

"Chicos, busquen sus pokémon y sus armas, objetos o inclusive pertenencias. Cada uno sabe que tiene que hacer. Adelante." **_—_** Les ordena Serena y ellos asienten. Una vez que toman sus Bio-Armor ellos se van a donde se encontraban sus pokémon y es el momento que marca el inicio de la infiltración.


	32. La batalla de hielo

**Temporada 1: La batalla de las Bio-Armor**

 **Capítulo 32: La batalla del hielo**

 **Ahora empieza el inicio del fin. No tengo mucho que decir esta vez asi que disfruten. Supuestamente lo actualizaría este miércoles... Pero es temporada de exámenes asi que... agradezcan que me consegui un tiempo para poder subir un cap mas a esta épica saga.**

 **Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, de ser así haría canon este fanfic XD**

Normal: dialogo de las personas y narración

 **Negrita: pokémon hablando y también se usa en lo que tengo que dar anuncios y rellenos en el fic XD**

 _Cursiva: personas/ **pokémon** pensando. También se usa en flashback_

 **Subrayado: Bio-Armor hablando. Música que se debe tocar. Se verá 2 veces, para continuar y parar. Esta opción es personal**

 **ximenita061204: Correcto, otra vez correcto, Asi es y creo que confirme que Giovanni no es el padre. Me alegra de que te guste la historia hasta ahora n.n**

 **Gonza-chan: No te preocupes :D**

 **Minato Yagami 17: Ya me preguntaba cuando dejabas review. Asi es, nunca pierdo lo que me hace mis historias sean conocidas. Pobre Dante XD. Asi es, de hecho ese es el plan de la estrategia no? Por que casi nadie lo ve.**

 **DarkSoldier41: Y se pondrá buena conociéndome viejo XD. Sumeragi... Una organización, lo sabras después. Así es Brock. Uno muy confuso y bueno. Asi es, me gusta meterme con sus mentes, antes de la verdadera batalla XD. Asi es... Deadpool puede que aparezca antes de lo esperado.**

 **kevin342: Ese es el misterio que quiero crear, aunque creo que confirme que no. Pronto sabrán que es sumeragi. Uno es Ash y respondiendo a tu pregunta... No exactamente debe de ser un descendiente de un dios. Pero solamente puedo confirmar que es un humano con cierta característica de arceus. Así es, creo que ser**

 **Cutesaralisa: Y mejorara aun mas, Max y Bonnie definitivamente saldrán y Al fin Ash podrá decapitar a Giovanni XD**

 **Si te gusto el fic, no te olvides de darle a favoritos y a follow, para no perderte de ningún capitulo nuevo y también, deja un review expresando lo que te gusto del cap y también si sientes que algo falta, házmelo saber y pondré manos a la obra en ello.**

 **Pueden contactarme, a través de miiverse. Mi localizador es este '** **pikachuasgardian'**

 **Para referencias de cómo son las Bio-Armor tanto en armadura como en piedra y también pueden consultar sus ataques además de sus advances moves. Visiten mi cuenta de DeviantArt, me pueden encontrar como 'tailsodinson'.**

 **También dense una vuelta por el foro y comunidad llamada "The reporter". En el foro y comunidad soy administrador y es gratis la entrada XD. ¿Tienes un fic que quieres que revise? Déjamelo en los comentarios y me encargo del resto. Para cualquier duda, pregunte ya sea a mí o a algún administrador.**

* * *

El primer grupo que vemos realizar el plan, está conformado por Max, Aliya, Ana y por ultimo Dante liderando el grupo. Ellos ya encontraron sus armas, pokemón y están siendo acompañados de sus Bio-Armor, al igual que llegaron sin ningún contratiempo a la base de Fuyu, llegaron en cuestión de minutos gracias al magno-tren que construyo Raishi. Todo estaba tranquilo, hasta que ellos llegan a la base, donde el mismo se encontraba vacío.

"¿Y los malos?" _—_ Pregunta Dante, mientras que observaba el espacio vacío.

"No sé. Por suerte no nos han tocado. Muchos videojuegos, me han ensenado que si esto pasa, la mayor pelea se encuentra adelante." _—_ Les explica Max, mientras que siguen corriendo.

"Espero que no sea aquí... Alguien viene." _—_ Es todo lo que menciona Ana, mientras que solo se detiene y decide ponerse a escuchar a su alrededor.

"Los enemigos se acercan... NO SE RINDAN." _—_ Habla Aliya, mientras notan que la batalla ya es inevitable. Así que lo único que pueden hacer, es sacar a sus pokémon, ya que ninguno de ellos sabe pelear excepto Max. El observa en el suelo y decide recoger una especie de garrote y usarlo como si una espada se tratase.

Cuando llegaron los enemigos, notaron que también había ingenieros con ellos. Así que tenían que enfrentar ingenieros, soldados y espías. Max solo se pone enfrente de ellos, mientras que se pone en posición de defensa.

"Bien... Max es el único que puede luchar contra ellos... Ayudémosle usando a nuestros pokémon." _—_ Habla Aliya, preocupándose por su amigo y decidida a luchar para ayudarlo. Así que ella es la primera que decide sacar un pokémon.

VS Ghetchis (Pokémon black/white 2 OST)

"Lyannna, yo te elijo." _—_ Con esto, Aliya saca a su pokémon de tipo hielo. Esta pokémon resulta ser una glaceon hembra sin ningún item visible.

"Mi turno. Salgan Violet, ludicolo." _—_ Habla Ana mientras que lanza dos pokémon al aire y se revela que el primer pokémon que menciona es un vivillon de forma estepa y también su segundo pokémon es un ludicolo, como dice el nombre y este tiene en su mano derecha una roca lluvia.

"Que valga la pena. Ve Aurora, Salazar." _—_ Dante ahora saca a sus pokémon que su delphox hembra con una naturaleza firme y también a su treecko hembra, solo que esta tiene una naturaleza tímida y también tiene un pañuelo rojo atado a su cuello.

"Salazar... Sé que no hemos entrenado mucho, así que por favor, observa como lo hace Aurora y espero que lo hagas también ok?" _—_ Le pregunta Dante a su nueva pokémon y esta asiente.

 **"Tree."** _—_ Es todo lo que la pokémon dice y Dante asiente.

"Mi turno. Yo los elijo Star y Dragon." _—_ Max saca a sus pokémon y estos resultaron ser una staraptor shiny hembra con una choice scarf atada a su cuello y también un goodra macho de vistiendo un assault vest.

"Nino, espero que estés preparado." _—_ Le dice el modelo ZE a su compañero y este asiente.

"Por supuesto ZE... No caeré sin ninguna pelea." _—_ Le dice Max, mientras que toma un poco de aire y después solo corre hacia los espías.

"TEAAAAAAAAAAAA." _—_ Grita Max y es entonces donde choca el garrote contra el espía y este retrocede. En este momento, ellos solamente preparan sus pistolas, y en caso de los ingenieros, ellos sacan una especie de espada de una sola mano. Con esto ellos empiezan a disparar, pero los portadores no dudan en atacar.

"Aurora, usa fuego fatuo." _—_ Ordena Dante y su delphox asiente, mientras que lanza un fuego morado y le da a un soldado. Este solamente siente la sensación de quemado, mientras que busca algo con que tratar las quemaduras. Los ingenieros se acerca violentamente hacia Aurora y Dante piensa su próximo movimiento, pero es interceptado por Lyanna de Aliya.

"Lyanna, usa Excavar." _—_ Este fue el movimiento que comando que uso Aliya, para ayudar a Aurora. Con esto ella agradece y solamente se ve como Ana también intenta ayudar.

"Violet, usa vendaval." _—_ Ordena Ana, mientras que su pokémon de tipo bicho, solamente lanza una ventisca fuerte sobre algunos ingenieros y este solo retroceden, hasta que entierran la espada en el suelo. Con esto evitan ser arrastrados y solamente se preparan para el siguiente ataque.

"Ludicolo usa rayo hielo." _—_ Con la siguiente instrucción, el pokémon agua solamente carga de su boca una energía azul celeste y lo dispara hacia los ingenieros congelando a unos, pero no es suficiente, ya que estos rompen el hielo y de hecho esto solamente los hace más agresivos y se preparan para atacar. Llegan hasta donde se encontraba Max, pero este usa el garrote y choca espadas con un ingeniero, pero ve que detrás de él lo va a atacar otros ingenieros, así que decide comandar a sus pokémon.

"Star ataca con a bocajarro, Dragon usa cola dragón." _—_ Max les da instrucciones a sus pokémon y Star solamente divisa a uno de los ingenieros y entonces lo ataca con varios picotazos y también zarpazos, con el contrario de Dragon que se limita a hacer brillar su cola y entonces ataca a unos soldados y espías por igual.

"Vamos a ganar chicos, ¿verdad?" _—_ Pregunta el modelo KE a los demás, haciendo que los demás solo lo miren con el tono de confianza en él.

"Creo que si keldeo. Si terminamos esta batalla bien, no habrá falta gastar la X-cross antes de llegar con Fuyu." _—_ Le dice el modelo RA hacia su compañero de Unova y es entonces donde el modelo PA también da su opinión.

"Después de aquí, deberíamos dirigirnos hacia la base de Raishi." _—_ Les informa el modelo PA, pero uno de los soldados logra escucharlos.

Copen Battle (Azure Striker Gunvolt OST)

"Lo lamento, pero la comandante Raishi no estará disponible por ahora." _—_ Les informa uno de los soldados y solo ponen una cara de sorpresa, en especial Dante.

"¿Que? Ella... DONDE ESTA MALDITA SEAAA." _—_ Grita Dante desesperado, pero uno de los ingenieros solo le habla.

"Llegaron tarde. Ella ya se fue a otra parte. Por lo pronto no regresara." _—_ Habla un sujeto, mientras que detrás de ellos, se ve al mismo sujeto del escudo, con su armadura, pero aún no se puede ver su rostro por la sombra que lo acompañan.

"¿Quién eres?" _—_ Le pregunta Dante.

"No te interesa mi nombre. Ese es un derecho para los humanos de mi dimensión. Lo único que sé, es que este... Neo-sumeragi está mejor formado que el sumeragi de antes..." _—_ Es todo lo que dice este ente y los portadores se quedan sorprendidos.

"¿D-de que hablas?" _—_ Le pregunta Ana mientras que se nota que esta temerosa ante lo que dijo.

"No hay nada de que explicar, portadora de los cielos. Por ahora, dejare que sigan con su juego..." _—_ Es todo lo que dice el sujeto, y se retira.

Sadness and sorrow (Naruto OST)

"¿Quién fue? ¡¿A QUE SE REFIERE CON DIMENSION?!" _—_ Le pregunta Dante a los soldados y estos solamente se quedan más que confundidos, ya que ellos tampoco sabía a qué se refería.

"La verdad tampoco tengo idea." _—_ Le dice el soldado, pero nota que una agresividad extrema en Dante.

"No lo perdonare... AURORA USA PSIQUICO." _—_ Ordena Dante a su pokémon y Aurora asiente, mientras que ataca a los espías con un gran ataque psíquico. Los espías, solo reciben el ataque, mientras que estos retroceden.

Boss Battle (Azure Striker Gunvolt OST)

"¿Que está pasando?" _—_ Un soldado se asusta por el ataque de Aurora, ya que los levanta y es entonces donde Max usa su garrote y los ataca al estómago, pero esto solo hace que el traje del soldado se recupere lentamente y curiosamente no deja huella en el traje del ingeniero.

"Buen intento chico, pero este traje tiene un polímero especial, que evita que se rompe. El funcionamiento es simple, entre más presión reciba una parte, más resistente se hace el polímero, evitando que se rompa." _—_ Le dice el ingeniero y Max solamente deja escapar un chillido de enojo.

"Lyanna usa rayo hielo." _—_ Ordena Aliya a su pokémon y su glaceon asiente. De su boca se crea una esfera fría y luego lanza un rayo de energía blanca con bordes azules, que dispara a los subordinados en general. Esto solo recibe un ataque congelado y hasta algunos tienen unas partes congeladas. Con esto deja el paso libre a Ana que también elige los movimientos de sus pokémon.

"Violet usa somnífero, ludicolo sigue con hidrobomba." _—_ Ana da la orden y ambos pokémon asienten. Violet solamente aletea sus alas y estas empiezan a liberar unas esporas que se dirigen hacia los subordinados, haciéndolos dormir o entrar a un estado inconsciente y después, sigue el turno de ludicolo, haciendo que este solamente dispara un gran torbellino de agua de su boca y esto aleja demasiado a los mismos y con esto Max decide dar el golpe de gracia.

"Ok, terminemos esto. Star usa ave brava, Dragon usa llamarada." _—_ Max da las instrucciones y ambos asienten. Empieza dragon mientras que de su boca sale una potente llamarada y a continuación Star solamente toma un poco de vuelo, mientras que se transforma en un pájaro dorado y se dirige contra los que quedaban de pie, con esto dándoles el golpe de gracia y derrotándolos. Con esto los portadores celebran victoria, mientras que guardan a sus respectivos pokemon y max decide guardar el garrote por su las dudas.

Mientras tanto en otra parte, Max y Bonnie se encontraban corriendo en la prisión, tratando de salir de ahí. En el camino, se toman con unos gritos extraños que suenan como unos pokémon. Los dos chicos solamente se acercan hacia la sala y entonces ven cómo es que estaban atrapados el trio espadachín, conformado por el fuerte terrakion, la agil virizion y el noble cobalion.

Los tres pokémon, se encontraban en un tubo separados entre sí, donde recibía varias descargas eléctricas, siendo estas de color verde.

Crimson Weapons (Etrian odyssey untold FM)

"Vaya vaya... Asi que estos serán el grupo caballero ¿no?" _—_ Pregunta uno de los científicos a su compañera, mientras que revisaba el sistema. Este sistema más bien parecía un registro de las ondas vitales de los tres pokémon.

 **"J-jamás, lucharemos para ustedes..."** Habla terrakion, mientras que recibe otra descarga eléctrica. Esta descarga, solamente debilita más al pokémon, mientras que se debilita más.

 **"Terrakion... R-resiste... Ami... Go..."** Habla virizion, mientras que intenta mantenerse de pie, pero parece que le es imposible en ese estado, ya que se desmaya y es entonces, donde los ingenieros deciden parar de mandarles descargas y la dejan descansar por ahora, pero esto aún no había terminado.

 **"Mis amigos... Debemos resistir... Le hicimos esa promesa a keldeo..."** _—_ Dice cobalion, mientras que se levanta y aun con sus heridas, se resiste a caer tan fácilmente.

"Bien... Déjenlos descansar un momento. Ya después veremos cómo hacerles entrar en razón." _—_ Habla uno de los científicos, mientras que dejan las investigaciones y uno de ellos se van a comprar algo de comida para los demás científicos y también algunos se quedan para vigilar de que no escapen de la capsula.

Unravel (Tokyo ghoul piano cover)

Bonnie, solamente ve con horror estas escenas y tiene ganas de llorar nuevamente, es entonces donde Max interviene y la abraza consolándola.

"Max... Dime... ¿Podremos salvarlos a ellos?" _—_ Pregunta Bonnie, mientras que mira con horror la escena. Max por su parte, se encontraba abrazándola, mientras que le acariciaba la cabeza.

"No estoy seguro Bonnie, pero te aseguro... Que ningún otro pokémon sufrirá lo mismo que sufrieron ellos." Le dice Max y esto calma a Bonnie un poco.

"Entonces, no hay tiempo que perder Max. Tenemos que parar a E.L.M.D.U. de que lastimen a los pokémon." _—_ Le dice Bonnie un poco más calmada y vuelve a su actitud de siempre, haciendo que Max asiente.

Después de lo dicho, los dos jóvenes se retiran de ahí, mientras que cargan las pokeballs de sus amigos, al igual que buscan la salida de ese lugar.

Paren la música

Tardan un rato, pero logran encontrar la entrada a un magno-tren, solamente que este se dirige a la región de Kanto, en específico a la base del liberador de la sombras, Torikku Kage. Los dos se miran mientras asienten y toman el siguiente tren a la base.

De vuelta con los portadores, estos se encuentran corriendo en la base, hasta que llegan al punto donde llegan a una puerta. Los portadores por precaución, meten los pokémon a sus respetivas pokeballs y toman sus Bio-Armor por si las dudas.

Majora's battle (TLoZ: MM OST)

"No me gusta este ambiente." _—_ Habla Ana, viendo la puerta y es entonces donde Max y Aliya deciden abrirla.

Al abrirlo, ven un espacio enorme con algunas ventanas dando la luz del día, demostrando que ya es un tanto tarde, como por las cuatro de la tarde. En eso se aparecen demasiados espías, soldados e ingenieros, dispuestos a luchar contra los portadores. Esta vez, se encontraba la liberadora del hielo misma. Ahí estaba Fuyu no kuiin frente a ellos.

"Hahahaha, así que nos vemos keldeo y también zekrom." _—_ Habla el modelo KU al ver a los portadores y a las Bio-Armor de los mismos.

"Pagaras caro por lo que les hiciste a mis maestros monstruo. Aliya, enseñémosles una lección a este payaso." _—_ Habla el modelo KE, mientras que ve molesto al modelo KU.

"También tu niño. No podemos permitir que la ira de kyurem congele todo el planeta." _—_ Le habla el modelo ZE a Max y este asiente, dejando de lado la varilla que tenía.

"Ana, por lo que veo, nosotros debemos de defender a Max y Aliya de los asuntos que tengan con Fuyu de los subordinados de Fuyu." _—_ Le dice Dante a Ana y ella asiente.

"Bien subordinados... Es la hora, les doy autorización de usar la Bio-Armor." _—_ Les dice Fuyu y los espías, ingenieros y soldados, solamente sacan una Bio-Armor, al igual que Fuyu empieza a prepararse para pelear.

Divine decreese (Fire emblem: Awakening OST)

"De acuerdo, modelo SK." _—_ Hablan los soldados, ingenieros y espías al mismo tiempo, mientras que los ojos brillan.

"Modelo KU." _—_ Fuyu toma su Bio-Armor de un lado de la cintura y lo apunta a ellos.

"Bio-link. Set on." _—_ De ahí aparecen varios textos blancos en la gema verde.

"Bio-link establecido. Preparando sistema. Configurando X-cross serie K, kyurem. En línea." _—_ De ahí empieza a brillar, desaparecen de las manos y empiezan su transformación.

Los cuerpos brillan y tienen el traje ajustado negro. También aparecen varias piezas de metal que se empiezan a acomodar en el pecho, cabeza, brazos y pies. Una vez que termina, solamente está la X-cross serie K.

Desde sus pies empiezan a salir hielo, hasta que la cubre completamente, incluyendo unas especies de extensiones que salen de su espalda. Cuando rompe el hielo simplemente esta parada ahí junto con la X-cross kyurem.

"Nosotros también podemos hacer eso, ¿Listos?" _—_ Pregunta Dante a sus compañeros y estos asienten, empezando Ana.

Determined eyes (megaman ZX: Advent OST)

"Modelo RA." _—_ Ana lo saca de un bolsillo y lo apunta al frente de ella.

"Modelo PA." _—_ En el caso de Dante lo suelta un momento hacia arriba, haciendo que salga disparado unos centímetros, de ahí lo agarra y lo apunta hacia enfrente.

"Modelo ZE." _—_ Max da una vuelta y lo pone enfrente de él.

"Modelo KE." _—_ Aliya salta y da una vuelva en el aire y al aterrizar lo apunta hacia enfrente.

"Bio-link. Set on." _—_ Gritan todos al mismo tiempo y los ojos brillan y también aparecen textos blancos en la gema verde.

"Bio-link establecido. Preparando sistema. Configurando X-cross rayquaza, palkia, zekrom, keldeo. En línea." _—_ Dicen todos los Bio-Armor al mismo tiempo y entonces la gema también empieza a brillar.

Ana se ve atrapada en un torbellino y al disiparse, está parado el X-cross rayquaza.

En el caso de Dante su cuerpo se expande en partículas y para cuando se reacomodan tiene lugar a X-cross palkia

Varios rayos de electricidad cubren el cuerpo de Max hasta desaparecer y cuando los rayos dejan el cuerpo de Max, este ya tiene la X-cross zekrom activada.

Un remolino de agua cubre a Aliya y al desaparecer Aliya y keldeo se fusionaron en la X-cross keldeo.

Majora's mask boss theme (TLoZ: MM OST)

"TEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAA." _—_ Grita Aliya, mientras que de una manera rápida, ella se dirige hacia Fuyu, no sin antes transformar su mano derecha en una espada blanca con bordes amarillos hecha de energía. En el caso de Max, el empieza a volar mientras que dispara un trueno a Fuyu, sin hacerle mucho daño. En el caso de Fuyu, solamente contrarresta el ataque de Max lanzando un viento hielo y antes de que Aliya pueda golpearla con su espada, Fuyu saca sus dos cañones, arrancado sus alas y entonces dispara hacia Aliya, haciéndola retroceder.

 **"No ganaras esta vez Kyurem. ¿Listo keldeo?"** _—_ Habla la voz de zekrom desde la armadura y es donde keldeo responde con energía.

 **"POR SUPUESTO, AMIGO."** _—_ Es todo lo que dice keldeo y los dos empiezan a atacar a Fuyu desde tierra y aire, aunque la misma apunta con uno de sus cañones a cada uno de los portadores, estos lo esquivan y lo atacan con los ataques que puede usar su pokémon legendario.

De vuelta con Dante y Ana, los dos se encontraban de espaldas a cada uno, mientras que observaban la gran cantidad de X-cross serie K. El que empieza el ataque es Dante.

 **"JOYA DE LUZ."** _—_ Grita palkia, mientras que de Dante salían varias gemas de color morado y salían disparadas hacia los subordinados, mientras que algunos empiezan a cargar una gran bazooka y empiezan a dispararlos hacia ellos. Otros toman un rifle de asalto, donde simplemente disparan varios disparos de plasma, que lastima a los portadores.

 **"Esa cosa si duele. Ana, hazle pagar."** _—_ Le dice rayquaza, mientras que Ana asiente y ella empieza a descender hacia el soldado.

"De acuerdo rayquaza." _—_ Habla Ana, mientras que se acerca a uno y decide usar tajo aéreo en uno de los subordinados y después decide usar triturar en otro.

"Son demasiados." _—_ Grita Ana, mientras que ve que todavía había demasiados subordinados de Fuyu, dispuestos a luchar y perecer por su general.

"Lo sé... Corte vacío." _—_ Le contesta Dante y después ve otros subordinados y Dante usa el movimiento característico de palkia, haciendo una brecha en el espacio y absorbiendo a los soldados, pero no parece detenerlos del todo.

"Danza dragón." _—_ Ana usa este movimiento y después carga en su boca una energía morada. Cuando la dispara, sale disparado una energía de color que se dirige fácilmente hacia los soldados. Estos reciben el impacto y algunos caen derrotados, así que otros subordinados toman una mini-gun y empiezan a disparar hacia a los dos portadores. Por suerte para ellos, alzan vuelo y deciden atacar desde el aire. Dante carga su cola con agua y usa acua cola hacia los subordinados, pero después de este ataque, solo ve cómo es que Max se estrella en él, tirando a ambos del suelo.

"Es muy fuerte... TEAAAGH." _—_ Dice Max, mientras que dé se le nota unos hilos de sangra salir de su frente. A lo próximo, Ana aterriza y logra atrapar a Aliya en pleno impacto. Una vez que los cuatro se levantan, Fuyu se acerca a ellos y empieza a levantar su mano.

"Poder pasado, rayo hielo, furia dragón. Advance move... Cometa gélido." _—_ Hablan los dos y entonces encima de Fuyu, se crean varias rocas con un aura congelante emanando de ellas. A continuación, tira el ataque hacia ellos.

 **"Maldición."** _—_ Habla palkia, al ver el ataque dirigirse a ellos. Pero cuando se dan cuenta, Dante se le brillan los ojos y entonces con un tronar de dedos, los teletransporta y los mueve a unos diez metros donde sería el ataque.

Lightning Unleashed (Azure Striker Gunvolt OST)

"Interesante. La habilidad de palkia despertó. Transporte." _—_ Es todo lo que dice Fuyu, mientras que los portadores se quedan confundidos, pero deciden ignorarlo y entonces se levantan.

 **"Fuyu... Te derrotaremos aquí."** _—_ Le dicen keldeo y zerkom demasiados molestos y sus portadores asienten.

"Necesitamos un cambio de plan..." Habla Ana mientras que mira su entorno, pero después de pensarlo un poco en tratar de resolverlo truena los dedos.

"Ya se... Aliya, Intentemos revertir nuestro estilo de combate. Seamos más astutos que Fuyu." _—_ Le dice Ana a Aliya y esta se da cuenta de lo que quiere. Si Fuyu se sabía todos los patrones de Aliya y Max, lo mejor sería cambiar su estilo de lucha y de esa forma tener una ventaja sobre él. Lo difícil en esta tarea, es que se requiere mucha habilidad para intentar otro estilo de combate en este momento.

sorario days (Tengen toppa gurren lagan OST)

"Esta hecho... Sígueme el paso compañera." _—_ Le dice Max, mientras que usa furia dragón en Fuyu, logrando debilitarla un poco, pero Fuyu empieza con otro movimiento. El movimiento que uso resulta ser mundo gélido, atacándolos de una manera rápida y debilitando más a todos, aun así no dejarían que esto los derrote.

"TEAAAAAAAAA. A BOCAJARRO." _—_ Aliya solamente se acerca a ella y empieza a mandar una serie de puñetazos, que resulta ser demasiado efectivo para Fuyu y al igual, Max empieza su contrataque.

"GARRA DRAGON." Dice Max mientras que se acerca a ella y le da un corte, que la debilita más. Fuyu decide volar, conectando sus cañones a su espalda y emprende el vuelo. Antes que nada, Aliya salta y usa contra ella, doble patada, golpeando ambas en la cabeza, con tal fuerza que al aterrizar dejan un impacto potente en el suelo.

 **"Es hora chicos. No dudes, Max."** _—_ Le dice zekrom y es entonces donde keldeo habla.

 **"AHORA LOS VENGARE, MAESTROS. VAMOS ALIYA."** _—_ Le grita keldeo y ambos empiezan a cargar su carta ganadora. El advance move.

"A bocajarro, espada santa, represalia..." _—_ Aliya empieza a invocar sus movimientos y le sigue Max.

"Rayo fusion, poder pasado, ataque fulgor..." _—_ Ahora es Max quien decide usar su técnica más poderosa.

 **"ADVANCE MOVE..."** _—_ Ambos, keldeo y zekrom empiezan a cargar el ataque, mientras que Max empieza soltando el suyo.

" **P** L **A** S **M** A **S** H **O** O **T**." _—_ Gritan Max y zekrom, mientras que se levitan unas piedras y las empieza a disparar hacia ocho direcciones, dándole a Fuyu y posteriormente a otros cuatro subordinados. Después Max crea una gran esfera eléctrica, mientras que de esta despedían poderosas descargas eléctricas hacia Fuyu y a los otros subordinados. El ataque es colosal que logra debilitar a Fuyu.

"Im... Posible..." _—_ Habla Fuyu, mientras que se levanta, pero Aliya le da un corte con su espada amarilla.

" **C** o **m** b **o** e **s** p **a** d **a**..." _—_ Dicen ambos al mismo tiempo, mientras que cargan energía y en un grito guerrero, mueven la espada a gran velocidad, dándole a Fuyu de todos los ángulos posibles, mientras que esto también la debilita, hasta el punto en el que Aliya da el golpe de gracia, que es atacando al pecho, en específico al reactor ark, ella solo deja escupir un poco de sangre y su X-cross de desactiva, viendo que su chaleco estaba un poco desgarrado.

 **"AHORA NO ESCAPARAN USTEDES."** _—_ Grita rayquaza con autoridad, mientras que los subordinados se asustan un poco, ante la derrota sangrienta de su comandante.

"Ana, Dante... Unan sus corazones y que la justicia acabe con el mal." _—_ Habla Palkia y los dos se miran momentáneamente.

" **C** o **r** t **e** v **a** c **í** o, **c** u **c** h **i** l **l** a **d** a, **g** a **r** r **a** d **r** a **g** ó **n**. A **d** v **a** n **c** e **m** o **v** e... **A** U **R** A **S** W **O** R **D**." _—_ Gritan palkia y Dante y este último levanta las manos, mientras que se aparece una espada hecha de aura. Con esto y combinando a su habilidad despertada, empieza a atacar a todos los subordinados presente, mientras que sin darse cuenta, todos estaban alineados en una línea recta, pero también un tanto débiles por el ataque de Dante.

" **E** n **f** a **d** o, **p** u **l** s **o** d **r** a **g** ó **n** , h **i** p **e** r **r** a **y** o. **A** d **v** a **n** c **e** m **o** v **e**... P **U** L **S** O **E** X **T** R **E** M **I** S." _—_ Gritan rayquaza y Ana, mientras que lanzan un potente laser de color morado con alineaciones de cojo y azul, dañando a todos los subordinados de un solo ataque, con esto cayendo derrotados.

Victory fanfare (Final fantasy VII OST)

"Re... Retirada..." _—_ Grita Fuyu, mientras que aparentemente Kage la escucha y la saca de ahi usando sus sombras.

"Ga... GANAMOS." _—_ Gritan los cuatro, mientras que desactivan su X-cross y se escucha ruidos en la sala de al lado. Cuando los cuatro van a revisar, solamente notan a Clemont, Brock, Cilan y también a Paul, un tanto débil con ojeras. Ellos solamente ven a los portadores.

"Gracias..." _—_ Es todo lo que dicen los cuatro, mientras que intentan levantarse. Los portadores como sean, les ayudan a levantarse y los empiezan a sacar de la base de Fuyu.


	33. El duelo del fuego

**Temporada 1: La batalla de las Bio-Armor**

 **Capítulo 33: El duelo de fuego**

 **A WEBOOOOOOOOOOO YA SALIO EL TRAILER DEL AZURE STRIKER 2 Y QUE SIGNIFICA?! Hum... interesante pregunta. YA SALIO UNO DE LOS JUEGOS MAS EPICOS Y SUBVALORADOS QUE AHI POR AHI. La verdad, si juegan el juego, sabran las respuestas a unas cosas de este fic, pero bueno, que comienze la historia**

 **#Sumeragi_return?**

 **#Copen**

 **Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, de ser así haría canon este fanfic XD**

Normal: dialogo de las personas y narración

 **Negrita: pokémon hablando y también se usa en lo que tengo que dar anuncios y rellenos en el fic XD**

 _Cursiva: personas/ **pokémon** pensando. También se usa en flashback_

 **The master gold 10: Muchas gracias y como siempre, esta eso XD. La habilidad oculta o despertada la descubrirá a su debido momento, no te preocupes. De hecho lo de Serena se verá en el próximo capítulo. Y gracias por ver los dibujos, ¿enserio me lo dijiste? Y yo ni en cuenta, cuando fue, ya que no me acuerdo. No hay problema con eso... pero prefiero recibir reviews, ya que es lo que me motiva.**

 **kevin342: No, no hay un mega neo-sumeragi. E.L.M.D.U. es El neo-sumeragi que hablaba el sujero. Lol... no se y... ¿será posible? A webo con lo de Aliya y Max. ¿Neta? o bueno... ni idea XD.**

 **DarkSoldier41: Faltan 3 rounds. Dame champagne. Creo que esta ahí. Y más te vale que no menciones quien es o si no... Me tomo tu cerveza, ha soy malvado. Creo que sí, pero tomando en cuenta a DC: legends of tomorrow, no sé si pelearan o no. Y... si mejor ve a dormir... Ha no lo lei XD... P#nd#j* el que lo lea.**

 **zardX: Ya le hallaras que comentar, no te preocupes y aquí está el capítulo. Ya se, olvidaba a los pokémon y hasta ahorita me acuerdo que ese es su ejército XD**

 **Cutesaralisa: Y esa molesta compañera, pondrá de cabeza a todos los chicos y en especial a Dante XD. Descuida ester grave, no te preocupes.**

 **Subrayado: Bio-Armor hablando. Música que se debe tocar. Se verá 2 veces, para continuar y parar. Esta opción es personal**

 **Si te gusto el fic, no te olvides de darle a favoritos y a follow, para no perderte de ningún capitulo nuevo y también, deja un review expresando lo que te gusto del cap y también si sientes que algo falta, házmelo saber y pondré manos a la obra en ello.**

 **Pueden contactarme, a través de miiverse. Mi localizador es este '** **pikachuasgardian'**

 **Para referencias de cómo son las Bio-Armor tanto en armadura como en piedra y también pueden consultar sus ataques además de sus advances moves. Visiten mi cuenta de DeviantArt, me pueden encontrar como 'tailsodinson'.**

 **También dense una vuelta por el foro y comunidad llamada "The reporter". En el foro y comunidad soy administrador y es gratis la entrada XD. ¿Tienes un fic que quieres que revise? Déjamelo en los comentarios y me encargo del resto. Para cualquier duda, pregunte ya sea a mí o a algún administrador.**

* * *

City in Ruin (Arrow OST season 1)

En la base de Yamabi, liberador del fuego, Aquí se encuentran Crys, Arturo, Satou y por supuesto Light dirigiendo el grupo. Ellos al igual que el grupo liderado por Dante, Recuperaron sus pokémon, Armas, equipo y sus respectivas Bio-Armor.

"Chicos, ¿qué haremos cuando lleguemos a luchar contra Roodo no Yamabi?" _**—**_ Le pregunta Crys a los demás y se ponen a pensar.

"Es obvio, ¿no Crys? Activar nuestra Bio-Armor y derrotarlo de una vez." _**—**_ Le afirma Satou, mientras que solo se acomoda los mitones negros y sigue corriendo un poco más.

"Así es Satou. Quiero acabar ya con Yamabi. Él tiene mi contraparte y tú tienes asuntos pendientes con él." _—_ Le dice Arturo, mientras que solo mira al suelo y ve que no han pasado del primer pasillo.

"... Alguien viene. Prepárense..." _**—**_ Habla Light, mientras que se detiene y ven que ya es hora de luchar nuevamente.

"Agárrate, que se nos viene una fuerte Satou. Ehh Pajarraco, dragona y titán... No la vayan a cagar esta vez." _**—**_ Habla el modelo GR y las Bio-Armor asienten, mientras que se preparan para la llegada de sus enemigos.

Al igual que ocurrió en la base de Fuyu, se acercan los ingenieros, soldados y espías. Light desenfunda su espada, mientras que Light y Satou se ponen en guardia, mientras que Ven que no lo lograran solos.

VS Ghetchis (Pokémon black/white 2 OST)

"No me gustan las peleas... Pero si es así, necesitamos la ayuda de nuestros pokémon. Salgan Florges y Sceptile" _**—**_ Habla Crys, mientras que saca dos pokeball, liberando a los pokémon de tipo hada y planta. La florges trae entre sus manos unos restos de manzana, mientras que su sceptile trae en una pulsera su sceptillitita.

"Sal Geotty." _—_ Satou lanza una pokeball, saliendo de esta sale una pidgeot, con una especie de collar colgando su mega piedra. Una pidgeotita.

"Sal Gogoat, Trueno devastador." _—_ Arturo, saca sus pokémon, gogoat y ampharos, portando, una semilla milagro y también una ampharosita puesto en una pulsera, en la muñeca izquierda de ampharos.

"Sal Link." _—_ Light saca un lucario, mientras que en su cabeza se ve portada una lucarita, necesaria para mega evolucionar.

Boss Battle (Azure Striker Gunvolt OST)

Los grupos se quedan quieto un rato, mientras que el primero en moverse fue Light, corriendo hacia ellos y también agitando su espada. Uno de los espías esquiva el ataque, y choca la navaja del brazo con la espada de Light, mientras que los demás empiezan el ataque.

"Geotty, usa vendaval." _—_ Satou ordena este movimiento a su pokémon y entonces su pokémon agita sus alas, haciendo crear un gran viento y mandando a volar algunos ingenieros. De ahi, solo cabecea un poco y le da un uppercut a uno de los soldados y este solo vuela brevemente, antes de caer al suelo.

"Link, usa ataque óseo." _—_ Ordena Light, mientras que lo hace retroceder y le da un corte a su uniforme, haciendo que este sangre ligeramente.

 **"LUCAAA~."** _—_ Link junta sus manos y después las separa en línea recta de tal forma que hace un bastón con las puntas del mismo pareciendo un hueso. Se acerca a uno de los soldados y los golpea con el hueso, moviéndose de una forma ágil.

"HA, TEAA." _—_ Arturo por su parte, solo bloquea dos golpes y a continuación los golpea por la cintura, mientras que los patea.

"Gogoat, usa hoja aguda." _—_ Le habla Arturo y su gogoat lo escucha, mientras que empieza a girar varias hojas alrededor de su cuerpo y es entonces donde los empieza a disparar hacia los subordinados y es donde terminando el ataque, embiste a uno y lo levanta, mientras que Arturo lo intercepta en el aire y lo golpea.

"Trueno devastador, usa bola voltio." _—_ Le dice Arturo y su ampharos asiente, mientras que solo los ve y de su boca carga una esfera eléctrica y por consiguiente, lo dirige contra unos subordinados y al estallar la esfera eléctrica, estos se electrocutan, pero el que menos siente las descargas vendrían siendo los ingenieros.

"HAAAA." _—_ Crys no tiene tanta suerte como el de sus compañeros, pero ella solamente recibe un impacto en su rodilla, por consecuencia de las balas de los espias. Sceptile se enoja demasiado por esto, aunque contradice su naturaleza alegre, salta y sus hojas brillan, pasando a hoja aguda.

 **"SCEP TILE."** _—_ Su Sceptile aterriza en un espía y con esto destruye su pistola y a la vez paste su casco a la mitad, revelando tener cabellos cafes, ojos grises con los ojos, se demuestra que es hombre.

"Estoy bien sceptile... te preocupes..." _—_ Dice Crys, mientras que saca de su bolsa una baya Anjo y lo empieza a exprimir un poco, sacando un poco de jugo y lo empieza a untar en su herida, parando la hemorragia rápidamente.

"Florges, usa aromaterapia." _—_ Le dice Crys y su pokemon solamente asiente y deja escapar un aroma agradable en la sala, calmando a los enemigos. Resulta que se relajaron por un momento, pero estos vuelven al combate.

"Son demasiados..." _—_ Dice Light, mientras que se pone en posición en guardia, al igual que Arturo y Satou hacen lo mismo, pero estos solo respiran profundamente.

"Chicos... ¿Sus pokémon todavía pueden seguir?" _—_ Les pregunta Crys, mientras que saca un accesorio raro de su bolsa y resulta ser unos patines, los cuales aprovecha para estar a la par de sus compañeros y estos examinan a sus pokémon, que se ponen enfrente de ellos, mientras que esperan las instrucciones de sus entrenadores.

"Creo que entiendo tu punto Crys." _—_ Le dice Arturo, mientras que levanta su brazo, revelando una mega pulsera, en el caso de Satou el muestra uno de sus mitones, revelando una piedra activadora, en el caso de Light el porta un mega aro y Crys solo muestra hasta el final de su bufanda una piedra activadora.

Digi-evolution (Digimon adventure OST)

"MEGA-EVOLUCIONEN." _—_ Todos presionan su piedra activadora, y esto empieza el proceso de la mega-evolución de sus respectivos pokémon. Una vez que termina el proceso, ven a mega-lucario en el caso de Light, un mega-ampharos perteneciente a Arturo, una mega-pidgeot de Satou y por último el mega-sceptile de Crys.

"Bien... Lucario, usa velocidad extrema." _—_ Ordena Light a su lucario y este viaja a una gran velocidad, golpeando a todos los subordinados de Yamabi que puedan.

"Florges usa fuerza lunar." _—_ Crys le da instrucciones a su pokémon de tipo hada y responde. Carga una energía blanca con un aura rosa y lo apunta a los subordinados de Yamabi, Pero lastimosamente, estos empiezan a disparar varias balas de metal, tomando en cuenta la relevancia de tipos, su pokémon cae en combate.

"Rayos... No... NOOOOOO." _—_ Crys solo mira a su pokémon debilitado, y estalla en llanto.

"¿Estas bien Crys?" _—_ Le pregunta Arturo, mientras que monta a su gogoat y se dirige hacia su compañero.

"No... Yo soy mala entrenadora... ARTURO CUIDADO." _—_ Le advierte Crys, mientras que Arturo ve los disparos y este se pone de barrera entre su compañero y el recibiendo todas las balas.

"Me siento cansado... Pero... ¿Qué pensaría Ash si te viera llorando por la pérdida de un pokémon?" _—_ Le dice Arturo, mientras que ella escucha las palabras de Dante por un momento.

"Ash y Dante... Ellos perdieron a sus madres y tienen problemas con sus padres... Pero ellos siguen adelante... Tienes razón Arturo... Seguiré peleando, si esa es la forma de terminar con esto..." _—_ Dice Crys mientras que se levanta y guarda a su florges.

"Ayúdanos Arturo." Le dice Light, mientras que blande su espada, atacando a los subordinados.

"Geotty usa movimiento espejo." _—_ Satou esquiva otro golpe y esta contesta con un uppercut. Acto seguido su pokémon devuelve las balas de los espías y estos reciben los efectos, tales como parálisis, envenenado, somníferos e inclusive confusión. En este estado, los portadores tenían más ventajas, ya que la mayoría de los espías fueron anulados.

"Mi turno... Trueno devastador, usa giga impacto." _—_ Arturo voltea al campo de batalla, calmando a Crys y ella una vez calmada, decide contratacar.

"Sceptile apoya a Trueno devastador con giga drenado." _—_ Crys da la instrucción y el primero en empezar es Trueno, que se envuelve en una energía rosada blanca y de ahí se dirige hacia los subordinados, mientras que sceptile carga su garra con una energía morada y se acerca a los ingenieros, mientras que acerca su garra y les daña el traje.

Paren la música

"Ya queda uno... Y mi portador acaba con el ultimo." _—_ Habla la modelo RE, mientras que el da un corte a uno de los soldados y cae al suelo, mientras que notan que los pokémon también están igual de cansados que sus respectivos entrenadores.

"Si gustas Arturo la puedes besar." _—_ Le dice el modelo LU a su portador, pero el modelo RG interviene y ataca al modelo LU.

"JAJAJA eso te pasa pajarraco." _—_ El modelo GR solamente se burla del modelo LU y RG solo lo deja en paz.

"..." _—_ Es todo lo que el modelo RG le dice a LU y este se escucha claramente como traga saliva.

"Chicos regresen, buen trabajo." _—_ Con esto, los portadores meten a sus pokémon a sus respectivas pokeball y solamente, ven el camino despejado a lo que continúan el camino evitando a los subordinados en el camino.

Volviendo brevemente con Bonnie y con Max, ellos llegan a ciudad Fucsia y ellos solamente ven que la ciudad estaba medio vacía, a excepción de algunos que son algunos ciudadanos. En el horizonte se ve un edificio grande, parecido a una base militar con la excepción de que no tienen cables con púas. Los dos solo se ven y se acercan a uno de los ciudadanos.

"Disculpe señor... ¿porque la calle se ve muy vacía?" _—_ Le pregunta Bonnie al señor y este los ve, mientras que abre la boca.

"Porque la mayoría de los guardianes se encuentran luchando contra los portadores. La verdad entendemos el porqué de todo este asunto y sabemos que E.L.M.D.U. no es mala. Nina... ¿Crees que los portadores entenderán algún día?" _—_ Le pregunta el señor y Max responde en su lugar.

"No se la verdad, ¿pero dónde se encuentran ahora?" _—_ Le pregunta Max y es entonces donde el señor decide responder la pregunta.

"Se encuentran ahora mismo en las batallas contra los liberadores. Espero que los liberadores ganen, porque si no... Muchas cosas malas pasaran por aquí." _—_ Es todo lo que el señor les responde, y les recuerda que se deben de retirar.

"Cierto. Niños busquen a sus padres, que ya deben de cubrirse de lo que vendrá." _—_ es todo lo que el señor les dice, mientras que busca un lugar para cubrirse de los futuros ataques.

"Es todo lo que tenemos. Al parecer vamos ganando. Fuyu, Kage, Yamabi y Raishi... Los portadores vamos ganando y esto quiere decir la derrota de E.L.M.D.U. y también de que logremos liberar a los pokémon de las Bio-Armor." _—_ Le dice Max y Bonnie solo sonríe de esta noticia.

"Además yo... ... Te ayudare a salvar a tu hermano, además de que... Salvaremos a mi hermana también, ¿no?" _—_ Le pregunta Max y Bonnie solo lo escucha y sonríe.

"Tienes razón Max, vamos vamos a la base de Kage e intentemos ayudarles." _—_ Le dice Bonnie a su hermano y este asiente, mientras que toma la mano de Bonnie y empiezan a correr hasta la base. Pero no sabían que los estaba observando el mismo liberador de las sombras. Torikku Kage.

"Tienen un ligero potencial, lo reconozco. Lástima que no sean uno de mis espías. De esa forma los entrenaría y serian imparables..." _—_ Es todo lo que dice Kage y luego se va usando sus sombras.

Unravel (Tokyo ghoul piano cover)

En el mundo oscuro, en el cual solamente puede acceder gracias a sus sombras, ve todo su arsenal de shurikens y kunais revoloteando por ahí y vio una florería, de la cual metió su mano y saco un ramo de flores. De ahí se mueve en otro punto por las sombras y ve la tumba de Kokomi. El solo sale de las sombras y cambia las flores, poniendo unas más frescas.

"Kokomi... Te extraño..." _—_ Kage la habla a la tumba y solo deja derramar una lágrima, pero por esta vez lee la inscripción y lo que lee lo deja completamente sorprendido.

 _"Miyu está viva... ¿Quien...? ¿Donde...?"_ _—_ Es todo lo que Kage piensa, pero decide ignorar todo eso. Se jura a si mismo que termine esta batalla, gane o pierda la iría a buscar, cueste lo que cueste.

Majora's battle (TLoZ: MM OST)

De vuelta con los portadores, los mismos se encuentran corriendo en la base, en busca de Yamabi. Pronto se escucha un crujido y a continuación, el piso debajo de ellos se abre, dejándolos caer por un tubo. Una vez que llegan al tubo, este se ve un paisaje natural con un lago alrededor de ellos, al igual que se encuentra Yamabi enfrente de ellos, mientras que deja enterrada su espada.

"Este lugar... Empezó mi misión de exterminar... a los reptilianos... Comprenden verdad... ¿Portadores?" _—_ Le pregunta Yamabi, mientras que se voltea y ellos solo lo ven raro.

"Eres raro." Le dice Arturo, mientras que esto molesta un poco a Yamabi.

"Sé que eso piensas... Pero es el objetivo de E.L.M.D.U. o como dijo el asombroso... Este es neo-sumeragi. Se fundó la organización para salvar a todos los que podamos y necesitamos de su ayuda." Es todo lo _—_ que dice Yamabi, pero ellos solo piensan otra cosa.

"Buena excusa Yamabi, pero no me tragare algo así. Te derrotaremos y destruiremos E.L.M.D.U." _—_ Le dice Satou, mientras que mira molesto a Yamabi y este solo los mira un poco preocupados.

"Insolente mocoso. Mi portador fue muy paciente con ustedes, ENSEÑALES YAMABI." _—_ Habla el modelo HO hacia su portador y este asiente. Este truena los dedos y de sus escondites salen los espías, soldados e ingenieros al mandato de Yamabi.

"Luchen por la libertad nobles guerreros... QUE SE ALZE LA VICTORIA PARA NOSOTROS." _—_ Les inspira coraje a sus hombres y estos sienten su moral subirse, para ahora empezar la batalla. Yamabi suelta su espada por primera vez.

Divine decreese (Fire emblem: Awakening OST)

"Modelo SH" _**—**_ Gritan los soldados, mientras que las luces azules reaccionan.

"Modelo HO." _—_ Yamabi toma con dos dedos su Bio-Armor y lo usa para tapar su rostro.

"Bio-Link. Set on." _—_ En es la gema reacciona, mientras que aparecen textos blancos en la gema.

"Bio-link establecido. Preparando sistemas. Configurando X-cross Serie H Ho-oh. En línea." —La Comanda la gema brilla, al igual que los ojos.

Una luz cubre Los cuerpos de los subordinados y aparece ajustado negro y consiguiente a esto, aparecen las piezas de armadura, materializándose poco a poco. Al final, la armadura consiste en unas botas metálicas de color amarillo, que cubre toda la pierna hasta la rodilla y tiene suela verde al igual que el área cubriendo la rodilla es de color verde. La armadura del pecho es de color rojo en su totalidad, a excepción del reactor Stark, además de que posee dos hombreras de color naranja, junto a dos piezas de armadura que cubren el brazo de color naranja y guantes blancos. En la espalda baja, se encuentran dos extensiones, siendo estas las alas de la X-cross. Un área de esta área es blanca, siendo la que está pegada a la espalda, pero la parte que apunta hacia afuera es de color naranja. Tiene un casco de color naranja con la parte superior de la cabeza es de color verde y el área que apunta hacia afuera, simulando a un pico, de color amarillo.

De la espalda de Yamabi salen dos alas de fuego, se juntan y pasan por el cuerpo de Yamabi. Cuando terminan de pasar por el cuerpo de Yamabi, estas se apagan y se revela que esta con la X-cross ho-oh.

"Terminemos esto compañeros" _—_ Les dice Light a los mismos y estos asienten, mientras que toman su respectiva Bio-Armor y empiezan la transformación.

Determined eyes (megaman ZX: Advent OST)

"Modelo RG." _—_ Crys da un guiño y entonces de una forma graciosa lo pone enfrente de ella.

"Modelo RE." _—_ Light simplemente toma la Bio-Armor y lo pone por su espada, y de ahí en un rápido movimiento lo pone enfrente de él.

"Modelo GR." _—_ Se acerca a los demás Satou y lo pone enfrente de él.

"Modelo LU." _—_ Arturo por su parte lo levanta al cielo y lo apunta enfrente de él.

"Bio-link. Set on." _—_ Gritan todos al mismo tiempo y los ojos brillan y también aparecen textos blancos en la gema verde.

"Bio-link establecido. Preparando sistema. Configurando X-cross regigigas, reshiram, groudon, lugia. En línea." _—_ Dicen todos los Bio-Armor al mismo tiempo y entonces la gema también empieza a brillar.

Varias lianas cubren el cuerpo de Crys y cuando se retiran del cuerpo, Crys ya tiene la X-cross regigigas encima.

Una pared de fuego cubre a Light y cuando se libera de este, ve que también esta fusionado con reshiram en la X-cross reshiram.

Una roca cubre a Satou y al romperla se nota que fue obra de la X-cross groudon.

Una esfera de agua cubre completamente a Arturo y cuando se libera pasa al X-cross lugia.

Majora's mask boss theme (TLoZ: MM OST)

Una vez que se transforman, los subordinados son los primeros en alzar el vuelo y empiezan a disparar su buster hacia los portadores. Crys se pone enfrente de ellos y usa vasta guardia. Con esto logra anular el daño dispuesto hacia los portadores y ella, además de Light decide pelear contra los subordinados. Pero en el caso de Satou y Arturo, ellos asienten y se voltean hacia enfrente donde ven que Yamabi ya está volando.

 **"No te creas lugia... Este lugar destruiré su esencia de vida."** Es todo lo que advierte Ho-oh y este solo lo escucha, mientras que se encuentra listo para luchar.

"No estas solo Arturo. Recuerda que el uso la memoria de mi abuelo en mi contra. Es hora de pelear." _—_ Lee dice Satou a su compañero y deja que Satou haga el primer movimiento. El solo espero y entnces decidió actuar.

"Cuchillada." Con esto Satou, solo decide usar este movimiento y una vez que Yamabi se acerca, Satou intercepta el golpe de tal manera de que esto lo hace retroceder. Yamabi se encontraba un tanto desorientado y usa paz mental, mientras que ve a los dos y decide usar tornado, elevando a ambos y esto a su vez deja en desventaja a Satou.

 **"Ehh pajarraco haz algo."** _—_ Le dice groudon, mientras que ambos luchan por mantenerse de pie y es entonces donde el accede.

 **"Meteorobola."** _—_ Lugia dispara el ataque hacia Yamabi, y este resulto ser de tipo fuego al exponerse al sol, pero desgraciadamente no tiene mucho efecto.

"Mi turno. Poder pasado, paranormal." _—_ Yamabi solo levanta el vuelo más y usa primero el poder pasado, para poder afectar a Arturo y este cae de lleno al agua, mientras que el otro movimiento, solo activa su mente un momento y esto ataca a Satou, provocando que retrocediera un poco.

Por el lado de Crys y Light, ellos tampoco lo tenían fácil, en especial Crys. Solo intentaba golpear o atacar a uno y empezaban el vuelo, mientras que la atacaban con los sables de luz negra o inclusive con los busters.

"CHARGED SHOOT." _—_ Grita uno de los subordinados y en la punta de su cañón, se ve cargado una esfera de plasma y lo dispara hacia Crys.

 **"..."** _—_ Regigigas solo le advierte y ella se voltea, por lo cual decide esquivar el ataque, pero solo le llegan por detrás y le hacen cortes con el sable negro, haciéndola retroceder y posteriormente derrotarla.

Light por su parte usaba las garras de su armadura para atacar, pero ve a su compañera debilitada, por lo que decide bajar y apoyarla.

"¿Estas bien?" _—_ Le pregunta Light y ella niega un poco.

"No..." _—_ Es todo lo que ella dice y Light solo asiente, mientras que solo la levanta, apoyándola para que no se cayera.

sorario days (Tengen toppa gurren lagan OST)

Una vez que están parados, solamente ve su entorno, y ve que apenas han logrado derribar a algunos, además de que sus compañeros estaban cayendo rápidamente.

 **"Light, tienes que hacer algo. Si no nos derrotaran antes de tiempo."** _—_ Le dice reshiram preocupada por sus compañeros. Por lo que él lo medita un poco y accede usar eso.

"Bien reshiram... Usemos un Advance move." _—_ Le dice Light y ella se sorprende un poco, pero asienten y deciden usarlo como última oportunidad de la victoria.

" **Ll** a **m** a **f** u **s** i **ó** n, **p** o **d** e **r** p **a** s **a** d **o** , d **r** a **g** o **a** l **i** e **n** t **o**. A **d** v **a** n **c** e **m** o **v** e... **F** I **R** E **S** T **A** R." _—_ Ambos, reshiram y Light se empiezan a elevar, mientras que se cubren en una esfera de fuego, a la vez que también levita unas rojas. Estas se prenden y las dispara al suelo, dañando severamente a los subordinados que toca a la vez que logra dañar a Yamabi. Una vez que finaliza el ataque, despide una llamarada potente, quemando a los subordinados que se encuentran abajo, pero en el caso de Yamabi, el no siente casi el impacto. Por lo que una vez finalizado, Light solo deshace la esfera de fuego y aterriza.

"Lo lograste Light, tenemos una ventaja." _—_ Le dice Arturo, mientras que levanta el dedo pulgar en señal de aprobación, y es que tiene razón, ya que ayudo a ganar terreno. Pero eso no quita de que les falta todavía para poder derrotarlos. Una vez que diezmaron una parte, Crys, Arturo y Satou tenían una forma más fácil de ganar, así que Arturo decidió ayudarles.

 **"Carga dragón, rapidez, premonición..."** _—_ Habla lugia, mientras que carga los movimientos y los mezcla.

"Advance move." _—_ Arturo, ahora activa la combinación y es ahora, donde ambos deciden soltarlo.

"ESTRALLA DRAGON." _—_ Una vez que ambos lo activan, a Arturo tuvo una visión y brilla momentáneamente. Después él y satou vuelven al combate contra Yamabi.

"Buena jugada, portador del modelo RE. Es hora de ir con lo mío." _—_ Les habla Yamabi, mientras que vuela y los golpea con sus garras, pero algo raro sucede, justo en ese momento, Crys se levanta y da un salto acelerado hacia Yamabi, interceptando el ataque hacia sus compañeros.

Lightning Unleashed (Azure Striker Gunvolt OST)

"I-imposible... C-como... Un momento... Regigigas no es así de rápido, así que se activó tu habilidad... Sónico." _—_ Es todo lo que dice Yamabi, mientras vuela para evitar un ataque de Crys.

 **"Sónico, la habilidad descubierta del modelo RG. Debido a que regigigas es lento por naturaleza, la Bio-Armor le otorga una velocidad que roza la velocidad de sonido para compensar esa perdida, pero solo puede activarse si la portadora es derrotada en combate y ella decide levantarse a pelear. De otra manera, esta habilidad no se activa."** _—_ Es todo lo que explica Ho-oh y todos entienden.

"Puno mareo." _—_ Crys se acerca a unos enemigos y antes de que alcen vuelo, ella le da un golpe que los hace marear, además de que usa cabezazo zen en otro y cuando decide acabar con ellos, ella carga un advance move.

"Pisotón, cuerpo pesado, fuerza bruta. advance move... PISOTON PESADO." _—_ Ella con algunos sonidos del modelo RG golpea el suelo, creando que los que se encontraban sentados cayeran e incluso las estrellas dragón de Arturo empiezan a golpear a los que se encontraban en pleno vuelo haciéndolos afectar el advance move de Crys. Yamabi por su parte también le afecta el movimiento y solo ven que quedan El y Satou de usar su advance move.

"Termínalo, Satou." _—_ Habla Arturo hacia su compañero y este asiente.

Decisive Battle (Etrian Odyssey Untold OST) 

**"Este es el golpe final, no lo arruines dino."** _—_ Habla lugia hacia groudon y este se molesta un poco.

 **"No te preocupes pajarraco, no soy tu. Satou, acabalo ahora."** L _—_ e habla groudon y el asiente, mientras que ve a Yamabi cargar su Advance move.

 **"Remolino, ataque aéreo, castigo."** _—_ Ho-oh empieza a cargar este movimiento, seguido de groudon.

"Machada, corpulencia, poder pasado." _—_ Una vez que eligen sus movimientos, Satou salta hacia Yamabi y se van acercando, para concluir el ataque.

"Advance move..." _—_ Ambos humanos, mencionan el ataque, mientras que muestran sus cartas ganadoras.

" **G** O **L** P **E** D **E** F **U** R **I** A." _—_ Satou transforma su mano derecha en un puño de roca, dispuesto a golpear a Satou.

" **A** S **A** L **T** O **A** E **R** E **O**." _—_ Ahora es el turno de ho-oh y Yamabi y de su garra sale un viento violento.

Los dos chocan sus ataques y Satou solo aterriza del salto que dio. Pasaron unos segundos y al final Yamabi desactiva su X-cross mientras que se pone en cuatro y sale sangre de su pecho y boca, significando que el ganador es Satou, pero el también desactiva su X-cross y se le salen unos hilos de sangre.

"Derrotado... Kage... Sácanos de aquí..." _—_ Es todo lo que dice Yamabi, él y sus fuerzas son sacadas de ahí, pero se descubre que no había ningún amigo de Ash en esa instalación, así que solo queda descansar y dirigirse al punto de reunión.


	34. Honor de sombra

**Temporada 1: La batalla de las Bio-Armor**

 **Capítulo 34: Honor de sombras**

 **Aquí esta el capitulo y muchas gracias por las 9000 visitas. Ya falta poco para las 10 mil visitas y vamos por otras 10 mil. Ya casi va a acabar la temporada, pero recuerden que esto aun no acaba, todavía tenemos unas tres o cuatro temporadas mas, asi que esto no acaba por un rato. Después del ultimo episodio, me dedicare a terminar y trabajar en algunos proyectos que tengo por ahi abandonados y les falta amor. De hecho lo quería terminar el domingo, pero me compre el super mystery dungeon... Y vaya que me contengo las ganas de jugar para poder terminar el capitulo. Si juegas el super mystery dungeon, pásame tu clave y ponemos a los pokemon a jugar juntos XD. Mis personajes son un riolu de nombre Diego Zero y una snivy de nombre Iris Lumen. Eso si, sin mas que decir que empiece el capitulo.**

 **Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, de ser así haría canon este fanfic XD**

Normal: dialogo de las personas y narración

 **Negrita: pokémon hablando y también se usa en lo que tengo que dar anuncios y rellenos en el fic XD**

 _Cursiva: personas/ **pokémon** pensando. También se usa en flashback_

Subrayado: Bio-Armor hablando. Música que se debe tocar. Se verá 2 veces, para continuar y parar. Esta opción es personal

 **The master gold 10: Y vaya que lo fue, hubo de todo. Bueno... Las personas creen y confían ciegamente en la organización ciegamente, asi que no puedo hacer nada. Los pokemon resisten los ataques, digo a unos los atacan con movimientos que matarían a los humanos y aun asi no sufren daño asi que... Bueno XD.**

 **kevin342: Al fin, denle una loli a este chico, ya le entendió. Si y vaya paliza le dieron. Aunque las preguntas... las preguntas... son las don un poco tontas e interesantes. Asi es, pero las demás habilidades las veremos en la segunda temporada y la de raishi es ralentización, aunque saben cual es. Y aquí esta la de kage, espero que te guste y prefiero que lo descubras tu XD. Asi es no es malo.**

 **DarkSoldier41: Si lo se, perdón por eso n.n. Asi es voz uno. De hecho voz dos... aquí no cuenta mucho que digamos, pero como sea... Por supuesto que veo la serie, es muy muy... Epica. Si Sabe que Miyu esta viva, pero no sabe en donde esta. Bueno... Solo no man... Ya mancharon con sangre el review.**

 **Cutesaralisa: Muy cierto, triunfo el mal. Lastimosamente no sera asesinado, pero si sera humillado por el aunque Kage no se lo comera.**

 **Serena Animals fairy ketchum: Ya correji el error XD. Asi es, cuando Kage se de cuenta de que Serena es su hija, estará pero que ella y ella estará como el, ambos deprimidos, en fin espero que te guste el capitulo.**

 **Si te gusto el fic, no te olvides de darle a favoritos y a follow, para no perderte de ningún capitulo nuevo y también, deja un review expresando lo que te gusto del cap y también si sientes que algo falta, házmelo saber y pondré manos a la obra en ello.**

 **Pueden contactarme, a través de miiverse. Mi localizador es este '** **pikachuasgardian'**

 **Para referencias de cómo son las Bio-Armor tanto en armadura como en piedra y también pueden consultar sus ataques además de sus advances moves. Visiten mi cuenta de DeviantArt, me pueden encontrar como 'tailsodinson'.**

 **También dense una vuelta por el foro y comunidad llamada "The reporter". En el foro y comunidad soy administrador y es gratis la entrada XD. ¿Tienes un fic que quieres que revise? Déjamelo en los comentarios y me encargo del resto. Para cualquier duda, pregunte ya sea a mí o a algún administrador.**

* * *

City in Ruin (Arrow OST season 1)

La ultima locación se encuentra en la base de Torikku Kage con Yami y Rayan como escoltas de Serena, siendo ella la que está liderando a los dos portadores. Una vez que recuperaron sus pokémon, se encuentran listos para derrotar al último liberador.

"Es hora de enfrentar a Kage. Pero no lo lograremos solos, Necesitamos a Ash con nosotros" —Les habla Serena a sus compañeros, a lo que Rayan habla ahora.

"No lo sé Serena. Es cierto que Ash es fuerte. Pero podemos hacerlo solos, no lo olvides Serena." —Le dice Rayan a forma de apoyarla y ella solo asiente ante este comentario.

"Concuerdo Rayan. Serena, tienes que aprender a luchar sin depender mucho de Ash, es decir... Es cierto que te protege y ha mostrado amor hacia ti, pero no siempre estará para que te proteja." —Le dice Yami, mientras que Serena solo le entra el recuerdo, que le prometió el día de ayer.

 **Flashback/** Wherever You Are (ONE OK ROCK song)

 _"Si me pasa algo o aun peor muero... Quiero que tú guíes a los portadores y que cuides del modelo AR."_ ** _—_** _le menciona Ash a Serena y esta se queda sorprendida._

 _"Estas insinuando que... ¿Morirás?"_ — _Le pregunta Serena, mientras que nota que le escurren lágrimas, pero Ash solo la abraza y pone su cabeza en su pecho._

 _"Por supuesto que no moriré Serena. Por eso te prometo algo así... Porque siempre estaremos juntos. No ¿Serena?"_ — _Le pregunta Ash, mientras que le dedica una sonrisa y Serena solamente sonríe._

 **Fin del flashback/** VS Ghetchis (Pokémon black/white 2 OST)

Serena solo recordaba esto hasta que regreso a la realidad y es que ella junto a sus amigos estaban frente de lo que parece un ejército pequeño de subordinados de Kage. Ninguno sabe usar armas esta vez, a lo que tendrán que usar al máximo sus pokémon.

"Yo las elijo, meowstic, Zaru." —Yami solo saca a sus pokémon de tipo psíquico y siniestro respectivamente. Siendo que sus pokémon son hembras, Zaru tiene un seguro debilidad en su mano y meowstic tiene unos restos de manzana en su otra mano.

"Ve tyranitar, talonflame." —Rayan por su parte, saca a dos pokémon macho a la batalla. Su tyranitar tiene unas gafas de sol en su cabeza, por lo que se sabe su accesorio y su talonflame queda exento de un accesorio.

"Ve braixen, riolu." —Serena solamente lanza dos pokémon y salen los nombrados. La braixen de Serena tiene un listón rosa en su rama, mientras que su riolu presenta un chaleco verde y una bufanda negra en su cuello.

"Riolu por favor... Por lo que más quieras ayúdanos en esta batalla." —Le dice Serena al riolu y esta vez solo la mira, respira profundamente y se voltea a los objetivos y se prepara para pelear.

 **"¿Bra braixen ixen?"** —Al parecer la braixen de Serena habla con el riolu y este le contesta con una sonrisa confiada

 **"Rio... Lu."** Es todo lo que contesta el riolu de Serena y esta rueda los ojos, mientras que esperan las instrucciones de sus entrenadores.

Una vez que los pokémon se encontraban listos, los subordinados no se hicieron esperar y empiezan a atacar a los pokémon de los mismos. Los espías y soldados empiezan a disparar, haciendo que los portadores se cubran del ataque, pero los pokémon saltan, esperando instrucciones.

"Zaru usa bote. Meowstic usa bola sombra." —Yami da la instrucción y su zoroark salta a una gran altura, que fácilmente llega al techo, simplemente para descender sobre unos espias y estos los deja inconsciente por la fuerza ejercida de sus cascos. En tanto meowtic ella prepara enfrente de su boca una bola sombra y lo dispara a un ingeniero dando en el blanco.

"Talonflame usa picotazo, tyranitar usa roca afilada." Rayan ordena a sus pokémon y estos asienten. Su talonflame hace crecer un poco su pico, tomando la acción de un taladro y se acerca a unos soldados, haciendo que caigan. Unos de los soldados le dispara a talonflame y este cae, intentando levantarse, los demás se acercan a él, siendo observado por tyranitar, así que este solo se acerca a ellos y golpea el suelo, mientras que se levantan varios pilares de roca debajo de los subordinados de Kage, salen volando e inclusive les rosa la espalda, lastimándolos en el proceso y siendo demasiado dolor del que puedan enfrentar, caen derrotados.

"Braixen usa arañazo, riolu, usa puño trueno." —Serena observa a los oponentes y comanda a sus pokémon. Braixen se acerca a uno de los subordinados y aplica unas garras que rasgan la ropa y deja unas marcas, desgraciadamente le da a un ingeniero y sus ropas cafés, están preparadas para no sufrir daño, pero antes de que pueda contratacar con un sable que saco, riolu se acerca y carga su puno derecho con electricidad, se da impulso y salta, provocando que lo golpee en la mandíbula y posteriormente lo electrocuta.

Ryu Stage (Smash Bros wii U/3DS OST)

 **"¡RI-O-LU!"** —Es todo lo que dice el riolu de Serena mientras que aterriza. Ve a otros subordinados y carga una energía azul de sus manos que dispara a los mismos.

"Serena, ¿tu riolu conoce onda certera?" —Le pregunta Yami mientras que su riolu, literalmente lo dispara contra unos espías y estos caen con el movimiento. Un espías se acerca al riolu y se prepara para atacarlo, así que el espía usa su cuchilla, pero el riolu se envuelve en un aura naranja y recibe el ataque, más le golpea en el estómago y esto le saca el aire, así que el riolu solo prende su pata en fuego, salta y gira, haciendo que lo patee con la pata en fuego.

"Interesante... También sabe usar contrataque y patada fuego... ¿Un riolu puede aprender patada fuego?" —Le pregunta Yami a Serena y ella levanta los hombros.

"La verdad no sé pero… Es interesante... Riolu se encargó de muchos, pero aun así nuestros pokémon se encargaron de unos setenta soldados, más de lo que se encargó el riolu, aunque el solo derroto a veinte soldados el solo." —Habla Yami al ver la batalla y resulta que efectivamente, el riolu hizo una parte el solo.

Una vez que se libró la batalla por ese lado, viendo hacia otra parte vemos como Bonnie y Max ya se encuentran dentro de las instalaciones de la base, mientras que buscan encontrar a alguien, pero al parecer no encuentran nada dentro de la misma.

Paren la música

"Max, ¿estás seguro que esta es la base de Kage?" —Le pregunta Bonnie, mientras que ve a su alrededor y ve que no encuentran absolutamente nada, excepto un pasadizo de metal y al final del mismo solo ven como varias personas que se dirigen hacia su dirección.

"Estoy seguro Bonnie... Alguien viene." —Le dice Max mientras que busca a su alrededor en donde ocultarse y ve la rejilla de ventilación. Después max toma la rejilla y la abre aplicando un poco de fuerza.

"Bonnie, metete aquí." —Le dice Max, mientras que bonnie hace caso y entra en el túnel de ventilación y Max solo entra, mientras que entra igual y cierra la rejilla. Cuando ven, solamente pasa Giovanni junto a otra persona, aunque Bonnie logro identificar su voz.

Crimson Weapons (Etrian odyssey untold FM)

"Entonces, Ya está todas las piezas en su lugar Giovanni." —Le dice el sujeto, mientras que se detenían ahí.

"Si, matare a Ash y siguiendo el plan, Serena tomara su lugar siendo ella la que libere un poder superior al de una Bio-Armor." le dice Giovanni, haciendo que Bonnie logre reconocer la voz.

"Es Lysandre." —Dice Bonnie en voz baja, mientras que se nota miedo en ella, y Max solo la abraza, mientras que le brinda protección.

"Deberíamos tener cuidado. Es crucial que sea precisamente Serena la que libere el poder. Ella... Es la clave para acabar con los reptilianos, de todos modos, ella es la única que tiene acceso a los poderes de arceus." —Le dice Lysandre, mientras que Bonnie y Max se quedan confundidos por esa parte.

"Ah... Por eso ¿no? Cierto, hace anos mande a Kaze a matar a Kage, pero resulta que mato a alguien más importante. Mato a la guardiana de la vida. La manifestación humana de xerneas. Gracias a Nova aprendimos algunas cosas. Sabemos que dialga no es el único con una mitad humana, aunque tiene sus diferencias de xerneas." —Le dice Giovanni y Lysandre le comparte de su conocimiento.

"Aunque no sabemos esas diferencias exactamente, la hija de la guardiana de la vida y el nintype fantasma... Ella es la encarnación de la vida y la muerte, es por eso que ella se le conoce como la elegida por sangre. Ash tuvo su aprobación, más nunca sus poderes. Pero si la que resuelta muerta es Serena... Ash podrá liberar el poder de arceus. Por eso solo uno de ellos puede matar a los reptilianos. Para lograr ese cometido, uno de ellos tendrá que morir, para liberar el poder del otro." —Le dice Lysandre y ambos se van haciendo que Bonnie contenga unas lágrimas y cuando se van de su vista, ella estalla en llanto al igual que Max.

Unravel (Tokyo ghoul piano cover)

"No quiero ver morir a Ash o Serena... Lo que dicen es mentira... Serena no es hija de un asesino..." —Bonnie solo llora un poco, mientras que Max la sigue consolando.

"Bonnie, sé que es mentira, Ninguno de los dos morirá, porque han luchado mucho como para morir ante ellos." —Le dice Max mientras que Bonnie solo lo ve un poco y ella asiente. Una vez que se relaja, escuchan otros pasos y Max fue a ver, se sorprendió de der a Serena.

"Bonnie, estamos a salvo, ahí esta Serena, vamos todo esto terminara pronto." —Le dice Max, mientras que Bonnie se emociona y ambos salen de su escondite.

"¡SERENAAAA!" Grita Bonnie, mientras que Serena voltea hacia ella y Serena solo derrama unas lágrimas y se va a abrazar a su amiga.

"Bonnie, estas bien." —Le dice Serena mientras que sonríe.

"Ya encontramos a los niños." —Le dice Yami, mientras que ve a Max y Bonnie.

"Ya solo faltan los varones y las chicas, falta poco." —Confirma el modelo KY ante la situación.

"Ya falta poco, ¡que empieza la batalla contra la maldad!" —Dice Rayan con pasión, mientras que el modelo ZY solo lo ve con una gota en la sien.

"Como siempre Rayan..." —Le dice el modelo ZY mientras que duda un poco de su actitud y voltea hacia Bonnie.

"Bonnie..." —La Bio-Armor solo voltea a su lado y se va con Bonnie.

"Hace mucho que no te veía." —Le dice ZY y Bonnie abraza al anterior zygarde o como ella llamo puni-chan.

"¿Puni-chan estas bien?" —Le pregunta Bonnie y ZY solo le responde.

"Si..." —Los dos se quedan mirando un rato, pero Max decide intervenir.

Paren la música

"Lamento arruinar esta emotiva reunión pero... ¿No deberíamos luchar contra Kage o algo así?" —Le pregunta Max, mientras que los portadores asienten y se dirigen contra la puerta. Una vez que la cruzan, ven un pasaje un tanto iluminado, porque ya empieza a oscurecer un poco. En este momento el único que se encuentra ahí es Kage, mientras que se ve un tanto pensativo, pero aun así no quita de lado su actitud maniaca.

Majora's battle (TLoZ: MM OST)

"¿Are? ¿Omae-tachi desu ka?" —Es todo lo que pregunta cuando los ve, pero se pone las pilas y baja a sus pies.

"Bien... Supongo que los debo de asesinar ¿no?" —Le pregunta Kage, mientras que los portadores solo se ponen en guardia.

"Ya es hora... Subordinados... Tienen derecho a la Bio-Armor." —les dice el modelo YV mientras que se muestran algunos soldados, espías e ingenieros.

"¿Listo... Yveltal?" —Pregunta Kage a su Bio-Armor y este contesta.

"si." —Es todo lo que dice YV y entonces se preparan para luchar.

"Hermano para esta locura." Le dice XE preocupada por su contraparte y el solo contesta.

"Me gustaría hermanita, pero... Somos lo opuesto, vida y muerte, generosidad y egoísmo... Es simplemente nuestro destino." —Le dice YV, mientras que XE se nota que se quiebra su voz.

"No tiene que ser así... Traeré de vuelta tu lado tierno y amable que tuviste una vez." —Le dice XE, ahora dispuesta a luchar.

Divine decreese (Fire emblem: Awakening OST)

"Modelo SY." —Los subordinados de Kage sacan su Bio-Armor y Kage se pone enfrente de ellos, usando como vía de acceso la sombra de uno de ellos.

"Modelo YV." —Kage da una palmada y en la mano izquierda, se encuentra su Bio-Armor. Con estolas Bio-Armor se iluminan sus ojos y también aparecen textos blancos en la gema

"Bio-link establecido. Preparando sistema. Configurando X-cross serie Y, yveltal. En línea." —La gema junto con las luces azules empieza a brillar activan su X-cross.

A los subordinados, solamente aparece su traje de protección y después aparecen las piezas de armadura, mientras que se ajustan a su cuerpo.

La sombra de Kage se va del cuerpo del mismo y se convierte en un aro y se posiciona encima de Kage mientras desciende lentamente, cubriendo la parte que pasa. Cuando termina de pasar, la sombra vuelve a su posición original y esta el X-cross yveltal.

Los tres portadores, se encuentran listos para luchar, mientras que Bonnie y Max se van por la puerta de la que entraron, poniéndose a salvo de la situación.

"¿Listos?" —Pregunta Serena, mientras que sus dos compañeros asienten con ella, y Rayan empieza con la activación.

Determined eyes (megaman ZX: Advent OST)

"Modelo ZY." —Habla Rayan mientras levanta su Bio-Armor al cielo.

"Modelo KY." —Yami toma la Bio-Armor y la ve un momento, de ahí lo apunta hacia enfrente.

"Modelo XE." —Grita Serena mientras mete la mano en su bolsillo, al sacarlo solamente muestra su Bio-Armor enfrente de ella.

"Bio-link. Set on." —Gritan todos al mismo tiempo y los ojos brillan y también aparecen textos blancos en la gema verde.

"Bio-link establecido. Preparando sistema. Configurando X-cross zygarde, kyogre xerneas. En línea." —Dicen todos los Bio-Armor al mismo tiempo y entonces la gema también empieza a brillar.

Varios átomos de telurio cubren el cuerpo de Rayan y cuando se retiran se ve al X-cross zygarde en su lugar.

Para Yami aparece un geiser debajo de él que lo rodea por completo. Cuando el geiser pasa, ven a Yami con la armadura X-cross kyogre activada.

Varias energías rosadas rodean a Serena y cuando su cuerpo las absorbe, solo ven que ella se transformó en la X-cross xerneas.

Majora's mask boss theme (TLoZ: MM OST)

Una vez que también se transformaron, Kage no lo pensó dos veces y se dirige contra Serena, mientras que la toma del cuello y la eleva. A continuación Serena se relaja un poco y usa más psique ganando los atributos de yveltal y patea su estómago, haciendo que lo suelte y a continuación, usa gravedad en Kage aumentando su fuerza en la caída, haciendo que reciba un gran impacto al descender.

"Buena Serena, mi turno." —Le dice Kage mientras ve a Serena aterrizar y él se dirige hacia ella.

"Viento cortante." —Kage se acerca a ella y su brazo izquierdo se ilumina en blanco y lo dirige hacia ella, mandándolo a volar. Antes de que Serena pueda reaccionar, Kage uso onda certera en ella y procede con golpe bajo. Aunque estos movimientos son de tipo pelea y siniestro respectivamente, hace retroceder demasiado a Serena.

Por el lado de los otros portadores, ellos solo ven a todo el escuadrón de Kage y uno de ellos salta a una pared y dispara una ametralladora instalado en su brazo derecho y empieza a dispararles. Los dos saltan esquivando los ataques y Yami es el primero en atacar.

"Frio polar." —Yami dispara el movimiento hacia los subordinados de Kage y estos se quedan congelados. Solo brillan un poco y estos se recuperan del ataque y se descongelan. A continuación saltan a un edificio cercano y se enganchan a la pared, mientras que los esperan y lanzan más dardos, siendo esquivadas por los portadores.

 **"Esto es una locura. Si no podíamos derrotar a los espías sin su armadura, menos a los espías con su X-cross."** —Les dice kyogre a sus tres compañeros y estos asienten.

 **"Lo sé, Es simplemente difícil, pero hay que dar nuestro mayor esfuerzo."** —Habla zygarde ante la situación.

"Mi turno, niebla," —Rayan decide usar este movimiento y de las palmas de sus manos se libera una nube blanca que cubre toda el area hasta el punto que no pueden observarlos.

"danza dragón y triturar." —Rayan usa estos dos movimientos de corrido y a unos aplica el triturar, haciendo que caigan por la falta de reacción.

En la batalla de Kage y Serena, los dos seguían peleando con todo y Serena decide usar rayo aurora, siendo efectivo en Kage y a continuación usa mega cuerno, siendo este no tan efectivo y Kage decide actuar usando tajo umbrío y la patea, haciéndola retroceder. Se acerca a ella y la toca, mientras que lentamente le roba parte de su energía vital.

 **"¿Que pasa...?"** —Pregunta xerneas cuando siente que su energía es drenada.

 **"¿No lo entiendes hermanita? Esta es mi habilidad egoísmo. Puedo robar la energía vital de los pokémon o en este caso de otras Bio-Armor y recuperarme de mis daños."** —Le informa yveltal, pero Serena reacciona.

Code crush (MegamanX7 opening kamira)

"No... Si lo permito." —Serena solo lo apunta a él y usa fuerza lunar, alejándolo de ella y se levanta. Kage solo se queda impresionado.

"Has avanzado portadora del modelo XE, pero está lejos de terminar." —Le dice Kage mientras que vuela y usa pulso umbrío, afectando a Serena. Kage también usa ataque aéreo y Serena lo esquiva saltando, para después aterrizar encima de el con una patada hacha y aprovecha usando asta drenaje, recuperando una energía que le arrebato Kage.

"Ya me estoy hartando de tus juegos niña..." —Kage solamente decide terminarla de una buena vez.

"Doble equipo, Viento cortante, golpe fantasma. Advance move..." —Habla Kage invocando los movimientos y yveltal da el golpe de gracia.

 **"KAGE SENTAI."** —De Kage salen disparadas varias sombras de él y se dirigen contra Serena, dispuestos a derrotarla. Pero Serena no se queda quieta.

 **"Sabes que hacer Serena."** Le dice xerneas y ella asiente.

"Si... Rayo aurora, tajo umbrío, a bocajarro... Advance move... ICE BLADE." —Serena solamente materializa de su mano izquierda una katana hecha completamente de hielo y espera las sombras de Kage.

" **H** A **A** A **A** A **A** A **A** A **A**." —Serena y xerneas gritan al mismo tiempo y Serena empieza a blandir su espada, con cada tajo que da a las sombras, se deshace y se va con el siguiente. Así siguen, mientras que Kage solo se concentra y suelta más sombras y Serena se concentra en cortar a todas las sombras de Kage usando la espada de hielo y así continúan hasta que Kage ya se quedó sin energías y Serena también se encuentra cansada, pero se da un impulso y se dirige hacia Kage, mientras que clava su espada en el hombro derecho de Kage. Su X-cross se desactiva y por consiguiente Kage solos se retira su bufanda, dejando mostrar su rostro por primera vez. Su rostro era la de un joven de 17 años al igual que tenía muchas marcas rojas alrededor de su cabeza. Tenía buen rostro, difícil de imaginarlo con la cara de un asesino. Sus pupilas se dilatan demasiado y se mueven con miedo.

"Im... Imposible... Nadie... es capaz... De hacerme daño alguno. Nada excepto un..." —Las pupilas de Kage se dilatan más, mientras que un pensamiento se le viene a la cabeza.

 _"Nintype... Pero... Asesine al último... A no ser que ella... No, no es verdad... Ella no puede ser Miyu..."_ —Kage solo retrocede mientras que vomita sangre y cae al suelo. Solo voltea a un lado y ve como su ejército cae ante los dos portadores.

 **"Terminemos esto Rayan."** —Habla zygarde, mientras que kyogre también da un mensaje para ellos.

 **"Yami, esta es nuestro chance, no lo desperdicies."** —Habla kyogre y ambos portadores asienten, mientras que preparan sus Advance moves.

" **H** i **d** r **o** p **u** l **s** o, **h** i **d** r **o** b **o** m **b** a, **r** a **y** o **h** i **e** lo. **A** d **v** a **n** c **e** m **o** v **e**... A **C** U **A** T **A** J **O**." —Yami y kyogre deciden usar su golpe maestro y Yami golpea el suelo y en línea recta se levantan varios geiseres que congelan a los subordinados de Kage. Este golpe resulta afectar a todos, ya que algunos se levantaban del impacto y otros se quedan congelados.

" **D** a **n** z **a** d **r** a **g** ó **n** , f **u** e **r** z **a** t **e** l **ú** r **i** c **a** , c **a** m **u** f **l** a **j** e... **A** d **v** a **n** c **e** m **o** v **e**... B **A** I **L** E **T** E **L** U **R** I **C** O." —Rayan y zygarde, se camuflan de los disparos de algunos que todavía podían seguir y después empieza a mover su cuerpo en forma de baile. Haciendo que cada movimiento se levanten picos de telurio, cortes y algunos se recubren, de esta forma recibiendo mucho daño a tal grado que desactivan su armadura y tienen heridas graves.

"Per... dimos..." —Kage solamente ve el resultado y decide retirarse, llevándose a sus subordinados a otra parte y el solo se va a otro punto en específico, logrando escapar.

Victory fanfare (Final fantasy VII OST)

"¡Ganamos!" —Grita Rayan, mientras que desactivan su armadura y los dos niños salen de su escondite.

"..." —Yami solo ve un panel y mueve algunas cosas y después solo aparecen Misty, May, Dawn e Iris mostrando que están ilesas.

"¿Chicas están bien?" —Les pregunta Serena a sus amigas y ellas solo abren los ojos mientras que voltean a verla.

"Serena... Nos alegra verte..." —Habla Misty y se muestran que están débiles. Ellos solo las ayudan a pararse y se van al punto de reunión.

Pasan unos minutos e inclusive 3 horas y empiza a ser de noche. Todos se encuentran ahí, Aliya, Ana, Crys, Max, Satou, Arturo, Light y Dante. También se encontraban los campeones y finalmente los amigos de Ash. Ellos solo celebran su victoria.

"Falta Ash." —Habla Clemont, mientras que voltea a los lados.

Paren la música

Mientras tanto con Ash, él se encuentra a unos minutos de ellos, pero su corrida se ve interrumpida por unos soldados, que aparentemente faltaron por derrotar. Pikachu solamente baja del hombro de Ash y el mismo lanza una pokeball, resultando ser su charizard.

Boss Battle (Azure Striker Gunvolt OST)

"Pikachu usa cola de hierro, charizard usa cuchillada." —Con este movimiento, ambos pokémon atacan a los soldados, pero intervienen smeargles, al igual que zigzagoon para recibir los ataques. Pikachu derrota a los smeargles con cola hierro y charizard derrota a los cuatro zigzagoon de una sola cuchillada. Ahora Ash usa una nueva orden, mientras que ve que los soldados desenfundan sus pistolas y disparan ráfagas de plasma.

"Pikachu usa bola voltio, charizard usa cola dragón." —Ash da esta nueva instrucción y pikachu solo carga una esfera eléctrica, mientras que lo lanza hacia los soldados, con la electricidad, se esparce entre los soldados y estos quedan paralizados, solo para que charizard los termine. Una vez terminado, Ash solo sigue corriendo, mientras que el modelo AR levita y lo sigue.

"Ash... Ya casi llegamos... Los veo." —Habla el modelo AR, mientras que Ash sonríe y aumenta su velocidad, esperando reencontrarse con Serena, sus amigos viejos y nuevos.

Wherever You Are (ONE OK ROCK song)

Una vez que llega, lo primero que hace es abrazar a Serena mientras que ambos ríen y sonríen de su encuentro.

"Se acabó... Todo se acabó..." —Es todo lo que duce Brock mientras que los demás sonríen y ven que a Ash nuevamente, al igual que los demás portadores están feliz.

Desgraciadamente la felicidad no les duro mucho, ya que Se prende una pantalla y notan a Giovanni en la tele.

Sadness and sorrow (Naruto OST)

"Crees que ha acabado Ash? Cierto, me engañaste nuevamente, pero no creas que te salvaste, aún falta nuestra batalla. Esto no terminara hasta que uno de los dos muera. Si quieres que esto termine, ven a verme en el monte plateado. Tienes dos horas o sino... El profesor Oak pagara las consecuencias." —Habla Giovanni, mientras que detrás de él se encuentra el mismo, mientras que se encuentra débil y cansado.

"N-no lo escuches..." —Le habla Oak, pero en ese momento se corta la transmisión, haciendo que Ash recuerde a sus demás pokémon y que tampoco abandonaría.

"Ash no... Te está provocando..." —Le dice Serena preocupada, pero Ash le responde.

"Lo sé pero... Si me voy Oak pagara las consecuencias y me canse de ver sufrir a mis amigos..." —Habla Ash, pero antes de irse, Serena lo detiene.

"En ese caso iremos contigo." —Le dice Light, Steven y Cilan al mismo tiempo.

"Amigos... De acuerdo Vamos." —Les dice Ash a sus amigos y se van al monte plateado, listo para terminar con E.L.M.D.U. de una vez por todas.


	35. El desagradable precio de la victoria

**Temporada 1: La batalla de las Bio-Armor**

 **Capítulo 35: El desagradable precio de la victoria**

 **Aquí esta el ultimo capitulo, la batalla final y el inicio de la siguiente temporada. Me emocione tanto con este capitulo que literalmente lo hice en dos días y también de que me apure mucho XD, aunque... ne no importa, disfruten del cap ya que no los distraigo mas.**

 **Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, de ser así haría canon este fanfic XD**

Normal: dialogo de las personas y narración

 **Negrita: pokémon hablando y también se usa en lo que tengo que dar anuncios y rellenos en el fic XD**

 _Cursiva: personas/_ _ **pokémon**_ _pensando. También se usa en flashback_

Subrayado: Bio-Armor hablando. Música que se debe tocar o parar. Esta opción es personal.

 **Serena Animals fairy ketchum: Ya se Kage empezó a sospechar, pero aún no está seguro. Serena se enterara... pero mejor no te arruino la sorpresa. También un abrazo y disfruta de la batalla final.**

 **Cutesaralisa: Y Morirá, al final morirá :D**

 **kevin342: O ¿enserio? Pos te amolaste XD. Ni tanto, pero si lo quieres ver así adelante. Ya se es su hija, pero el cabron no se da cuenta. Así es ella es la elegida por sangre y en este cap dará otro giro de 180 grados. Espero que estés correcto, porque se sabrá la verdad en este cap. Así es la vida y la muerte misma. Así es y me alegra que leíste su OVA pero aún falta mucho que conocer de el. ¿Ya se o es que lo hace a propósito?**

 **zardX: y te respondo... Ni idea XD,**

 **DarkSoldier41: Lo sé y eso es lo malo voz 1. Aquí está la batalla final, la tan anhelada batalla final que cerrara la temporada uno y abrirá un pequeño arco de introducción a los nuevos portadores. Si voz 2 sabemos que es obvio. Por poco, pero el muy etupido no se da cuenta todavía. Y ya acabara todo en este cap.**

 **Si te gusto el fic, no te olvides de darle a favoritos y a follow, para no perderte de ningún capitulo nuevo y también, deja un review expresando lo que te gusto del cap y también si sientes que algo falta, házmelo saber y pondré manos a la obra en ello.**

 **Pueden contactarme, a través de miiverse. Mi localizador es este 'pikachuasgardian'**

 **Para referencias de cómo son las Bio-Armor tanto en armadura como en piedra y también pueden consultar sus ataques además de sus advances moves. Visiten mi cuenta de DeviantArt, me pueden encontrar como 'tailsodinson'.**

 **También dense una vuelta por el foro y comunidad llamada "The reporter". En el foro y comunidad soy administrador y es gratis la entrada XD. ¿Tienes un fic que quieres que revise? Déjamelo en los comentarios y me encargo del resto. Para cualquier duda, pregunte ya sea a mí o a algún administrador.**

* * *

Unravel (Tokyo ghoul piano cover)

Tardan dos horas en llegar al monte plateado, hasta que Ash llega a la escena. La escena es un suelo completo de nieve con un clima helado, pero al menos empezaba a calentarse porque salía el sol. Ash solo ve los primeros rayos de sol, pero aparentemente se ve que son como las cinco y media de la mañana aproximadamente y el sol no tardaría mucho en salir. Enfrente de él, en el borde del monte, se ve a Giovanni, mientras que con una navaja, deja ir al profesor Oak.

"Listo Ash, ya estás aquí junto con el modelo AR." —Le dice el modelo GI mientras que Ash solo lo mira molesto.

"No me subestimes GI, Estoy listo para derrotarte de una vez por todas." —Le dice Ash, mientras que Giovanni ve a todos los doce portadores, incluyendo a los campeones y los diez amigos de Ash. El solo mira y rueda los ojos.

"¿No te parece que son demasiados para una simple persona?" —Les pregunta Giovanni, mientras que solo observa a todos los portadores, campeones y amigos de Ash.

"Somos demasiados para derrotarte." —Le dice Clemont, mientras que Bonnie le entrega las pokeball a cada quien y a continuación, proceden a prepararse para la batalla.

"No tienen escapatoria Giovanni, GI. Los derrotaremos." —Les dice AR hacia ellos, pero Giovanni solo sonríe.

"Creen que lo tienen todo listo, pero... Tenemos algo bajo la manga." —Le dice Giovanni, pero ninguno sabía lo que quería decir, hasta que escuchan una voz detrás de él.

Copen Battle (Azure Striker Gunvolt OST)

"Power grab." —Se escucha una voz, que Dante identifico rápidamente como la voz que le dijo que Raishi no se encontraba disponible. El disparo fue una energía morada con un aura blanca cubriendo la esfera, y dispara balas suficientes para detenerlos a todos. Después de que reciben el impacto, solamente se quedan paralizados, mientras que unos rayos morados los rodean, con esto activando también las Bio-Armor de cada uno.

"Tu... DIME TU MALDITO NOMBRE." —Grita Dante realmente furioso, mientras que la voz detrás de él solo lo escucha.

"Como te dije, mi nombre solo es un derecho para los de mi dimensión... Pero cuando Dios me mande a castigar a los que no son de E.L.M.D.U. Tú y tus aliados, solo lo escucharan susurrar... Copen..." —Es todo lo que dice el ser, simplemente para retirarse de la zona.

"Dante..." —Crys solo mira con tristeza a su compañero, mientras que comparte su dolor con él.

"Ash... Eres el único que puede detenerlo ahora..." —Le dice Arturo, mientras que intenta moverse sin éxito alguno.

"Espero que estés preparado Ash y AR." —Habla Giovanni, mientras que toma su Bio-Armor.

"Esta maldita batalla terminara… AQUI Y AHORA... YO TE DETENDRE GIOVANNI." —Grita Ash ahora si molesto y también desenfunda su Bio-Armor y su element chip.

Toon ganondorf battle (TLoZ: Wind waker OST)

Ash se aparte un poco de los demás y queda a una distancia de 30 metros en dirección a Giovanni.

"ELEMENT CHIP, SYNCRO IN." —Mete el chip en la gema de AR y esta brilla con los colores del elemental chip, además de que tiene dibujado su símbolo.

"Modelo GI." —Giovanni simplemente nota que su Bio-Armor flota enfrente de él y lo toma.

"Modelo AR." —Ash simplemente toma su Bio-Armor de un movimiento diagonal y lo apunta hacia enfrente, haciendo que los puntos azules se iluminen.

"Bio-link. Set on." —Ambos activan su Bio-Armor al mismo tiempo saliendo textos blancos en las gemas. Y mientras que empieza la batalla final, la que decidirá el destino de ambos elegidos.

"Bio-link establecido. Preparando sistema. Configurando X-cross giratina, arceus. En línea." —Con esto las gemas se iluminan y empiezan el proceso de transformación.

Giovanni poco a poco se cubre con antimateria, hasta el punto que del mismo se concentran en los dedos. Después notan que el que se enfrentan es al X-cross giratina.

Ash lo cubre una esfera de luz, mientras que después la esfera brilla en los colores del element chip y lo que sucede es que la esfera se rompe y se encuentra enfrente de ellos, el X-cross element arceus modo fuego.

Majora's mask boss theme (TLoZ: MM OST)

Después de que ambos se transforman, los dos empiezan a levitar y con un impulso se dirigen a atacar al otro. Ambos chocan golpes, ocasionando una tremenda explosión de energía, pero al final Ash retrocedió y Giovanni empezó a atacar. Aprovechando que Ash se encontraba completamente desprotegido, Giovanni se dirige a él y empieza a golpearlo, hasta que usa un movimiento.

"Garra dragón." —Giovanni ve sus garras y entonces solo salen unas garras de energía color morado y golpea a Ash, haciéndolo impactar contra el suelo, pero no es suficiente para hacer renunciar a Ash.

"HAAAAA." —Ash se levanta y solo le golpea el pecho, mientras que usa castigo en él y lo manda a volar un poco. Con esto solo le asesta un golpe, mientras que lo manda a volar nuevamente y conecta otro, hasta logra un combo de cinco, donde Giovanni se recupera y decide contratacar.

"Viento aciago." —Giovanni solo estira sus manos y manda a soplar un poderoso viento del cual detiene a Ash y lo hace retroceder. Con esto Giovanni se acerca a él y usa garra umbría desorbitando a Ash un poco.

 **"Lo haces bien, pero eso no nos detendrá."** —Le dice Giovanni, mientras que solo se acerca nuevamente a él y lo toma de la cara, simplemente para llevarlo al suelo, mientras que atraviesan unas rocas, causando danos a Ash.

"No... Serás tú." —Es todo lo que le dice Ash, mientras que lo voltea y lo toma del cuello. Al momento de aterrizar usa tierra viva, haciendo que se abra la tierra un poco debajo de Giovanni y se libere unas lanzas de magma, lastimando a Giovanni en el proceso. Giovanni solo se recupera y patea el pecho de Ash. Se levanta y se dirige hacia, mientras que de las palmas sale una energía azul.

"Aura esfera." —Lo dispara hacia Ash y este recibe el impacto, mientras que al momento que impacta contra la base del monte, se crea un cráter y se levanta una cortina de humo. Una vez que se disipa el humo, Ash solamente ve cómo está la situación y solamente ve para arriba, mientras que ven a sus amigos, resistiendo de lo que sea que les haya disparado de aquel sujeto.

"Ash, no puedes terminar así. Anda levántate." —Le habla Aliya desde arriba, mientras que intentaba darle aliento.

"No te rindas." —Hablan al mismo tiempo Light y Max, mientras intentan darle su apoyo.

"No dejes que Giovanni te derrote ahora." —Habla Max, Misty y Dawn mientras que esto ocasiona que abra sus ojos y mire hacia arriba.

"Maldición..." —Ash solo se levanta del golpe y vuelve a volar hacia Giovanni. El mismo se acerca a él y usa hidrobomba, cambiando a modo agua. Una vez que le da el ataque, el solamente procede con velocidad extrema sacándolo a volar.

Una vez que los dos se miran frente a frente, ambos empiezan a golpear y a moverse de tal forma que no se logran ver sus movimientos.

"Pelea por nosotros. Muestra el poder de tu lazo con los pokémon." —Hablan los campeones mientras que solo ven como Ash se esfuerza en derrotar a Giovanni.

"Creo en ti... Solamente en ti." —Habla Satou al ver que Ash solo cae del combate y se levanta.

"Muestra tu verdadero poder Ash... No dejes que Giovanni gane." —Yami también decide apoyar a Ash, mientras que Ana habla ahora.

"Debes ganar... DEBES GANAR POR EL DESTINO DE TODOS." —Le grita Ana, mientras ve cómo es que Ash es derrotado poco a poco contra Giovanni. Ash solamente se levanta otra vez y arceus procede con un movimiento.

 **"Recuperación."** —Arceus usa el movimiento mientras que recupera vitalidad, pero Giovanni se acerca a él y usa anticura, evitando que Ash pueda curarse dentro de pronto. Después solamente lo golpea, mientras que lo manda a volar nuevamente y Ash va de corrida, usando premonición y a continuación usa masa cósmica, mejorando su defensa.

 **"Poder pasado."** —Giratina solamente aparece unas piedras y las dispara contra Ash. El mismo solo ve las piedras y cambia a modo hierba, mientras que carga una energía amarilla en sus manos.

"RAYO SOLAR." —Ash usa este movimiento, mientras que lo dispara a las rocas y estas se destruyen. Pero Giovanni vuela hacia él y lo golpea en el rostro. Ash logra evitar su caída y con impulso se dirige contra Giovanni, mientras que usa gravedad contra Giovanni, haciendo que aterrice violentamente contra el suelo y antes que nada, Ash lo patea mientras que la patada se cubre con hojas. La patada lo hace estrellar a un monte, donde Ash aterriza mientras que espera a Giovanni, pero este ríe de burla.

"Bien lo has hecho bien, pero es hora de que sientas tu propio dolor." —Habla Giovanni, mientras que ataca a Ash con golpe umbrío y esto aleja a Ash unos metros de Giovanni, cuatro para ser exactos.

"¿Propio dolor?" —Se pregunta Clemont al escuchar a Giovanni, pero decide actuar, pero desgraciadamente se encuentra débil por aquel ataque desconocido.

 **'Si... Cara susto, Mismo destino, sombra vil..."** —Habla Giratina, mientras que ambos deciden acabar con el movimiento.

" **A** d **v** a **n** c **e** m **o** v **e**... D **e** s **t** i **n** o **F** A **N** TA **S** M **A**." —De la mano de Giovanni aparece un aguijón purpura mientras que lo apunta a Ash. Con esto el cierra los ojos, mientras que solo escucha disparado el aguijón y espera el ataque. Pero cuando los abre, solo los dilata por quien recibió el ataque por él, aun cuando no podía mover su cuerpo.

Sadness and sorrow (Naruto OST)

"SERENAAAA... ¡¿QUE HICISTES?!" —Le pregunta Ash realmente molesto de la imprudencia que hizo Serena.

"Estoy bien... De hecho, no siento nada." —Le dice Serena, mientras que Ash se levanta y empieza a atacar a Giovanni otra vez.

"No te perdonare esta... NO ESTA VEZ." —Ash solamente se acerca a el y lo golpea en el estómago. El golpe fue fuerte, pero desgraciadamente Ash no noto que Serena solamente le afecto el golpe igualmente. Nadie noto el detalle de Serena, puesto que estaba al lado.

"TEAAAAAA." —Ash solo se acerca a él y usa vozarrón, mientras que este golpe afecto a Giovanni y Serena por igual.

Decisive Battle (Etrian Odyssey Untold OST) 

"Arrg." —Serena solamente sintió el golpe, pero intento guardárselo para ella.

La batalla siguió otro rato mientras que arceus cambia a fuego y usa onda ígnea en giratina, mientras que Serena siente que su cuerpo se quema.

"Ash, termínalo." —Habla Iris y Paul mientras que ven la batalla, esperando que Giovanni caiga de una vez por todas.

En la batalla, solamente se ven como es que Ash golpeaba a Giovanni con todo y le aplica golpes y patadas en todas partes del cuerpo, mientras que en Serena se empiezan a mostrar los moretones.

"Me empiezas a hartar." —Le dice Giovanni, mientras que carga otra Advance move.

"Esfera aural, golpe dragón, cuchillada. Advance move... GARRA DE ANTI-AURA." —Giovanni se acerca a Ash y este recibe el golpe. Pero Ash toma el último ataque de garra y Ash usa en el movimiento sísmico y esto ocasiona que Giovanni reciba mucho daño.

Serena se encuentra volteada de los demás, mientras que no puede mover su cuerpo, a lo pronto vomita un poco de sangre del daño ocasionado, mientras que intenta resistir lo más que puede.

"MODO ELECTRICO." —Arceus solo grita su cambio de elemento y se acerca hacia Giovanni mientras que usa rayo en él. Con esto Ash decide usar una advance move.

" **C** a **n** t **o** m **o** r **t** a **l** , v **e** l **o** c **i** d **a** d **e** x **t** r **e** m **a** , v **o** z **a** r **r** ó **n**... A **d** v **a** n **c** e **m** o **v** e... **S** O **U** N **D** B **R** E **A** K **E** R." —Ash y Arceus solo cargan una gran velocidad, mientras que rompen la barrera del sonido, a lo pronto solo golpean en el pecho de Giovanni, mientras que retrocede.

 **"Bien jugado Ash... HAAAAA."** —Giratina se acerca a él y sus puños se prenden un antimateria y lo golpea, cada golpe hace que Ash sienta el doble de daño de tal forma que el último golpe que recibe lo manda al suelo y se levante una gran nube de polvo. Giovanni se acerca al cráter y ven que Ash regreso a su forma normal y su chip se encontraba a su lado. Ash solamente se concentraba en tomar su chip, pero Giovanni lo patea, alejándolo del mismo.

"Al final fuiste derrotado, que irónico no crees Ash. A pesar de que te salvaste de mi Advance move, realmente me decepcionas." —ES todo lo que le dice Giovanni, mientras que pisa el element chip, rompiéndolo de momento y solo se ven sus pedazos.

Majora's battle (TLoZ: MM OST)

 **"Maldito... ¿Como... Hiciste eso...?"** —Arceus solamente se voltea encarando a Giovanni y giratina decide hablar.

 **"Es mi habilidad, antimateria. Esta habilidad me permite dar el doble de daño del que recibí, aunque tu habilidad es impresionante, adaptación."** —Es todo lo que le dice giratina y usa tierra viva en él, siendo este ataque efectivo en Ash. Giovanni lo toma de la armadura y lo estrella en el suelo y luego lo lanza. Mientras es lanzado, solamente se ve cómo es que el casco cae de la armadura, además de que este se desintegra.

"¡NOOOOOOOOOO! LEVANTATE, NO PUEDES TERMINAR ASI." —Brock se encontraba preocupado por su amigo.

"Esto ha pasado en los animes... Ash... Eres fuerte como Goku o Natsu... No puede derrotarte de esa manera." —Le dice Rayan, intentando apoyar a su amigo, pero es en vano.

"Nunca te has rendido Ash y siempre me haz apoyado a seguir mis sueños. Por eso te pido que no te rindas hasta el final, como tú me enseñaste." —Estas palabras de Serena lograron despertarlo y vio que en su mano se encontraba una baya Chilan. Cuando se levanta, solamente se ve su cabeza tal cual es, además de que tiene una mirada molesta y enojada.

sorario days (Tengen toppa gurren lagan OST)

"Esto termina ahora... **D** o **n** n **a** t **u** r **a** l, **s** e **n** t **e** n **c** i **a**... C **a** n **t** o **m** o **r** t **a** l... **A** d **v** a **n** c **e** M **o** v **e**... E **X** C **A** L **I** B **U** R." —Ash y arceus activan su advance move más poderosa y entonces de la baya chilan, solamente muta mientras que se transforma en una espada de energía color gris. Una vez que la materializa, se dirige contra Giovanni y empieza a blandirla golpeando a Giovanni. Cada corte que le hace a Giovanni, es el mismo en donde Serena tiene el corte, aunque solo aparece el corte limpio, aun así la sangre empieza a derramarse.

"Es imposible... Creí... Que te derrotaría." —Giovanni se ve realmente sorprendido, pero Ash le hace corte tras tajo, evitando que pueda responder o inclusive contratacar.

"Es tu fin Giovanni... MUEREEEEEE." —Ash solamente toma impulso, mientras toma la espada de energía y ataca los hombros, dejándolos debilitados, después ataca las rodillas, haciendo que se arrodille y al final de todo clava la espada en su pecho, mas especifico en el reactor Ark.

Después de este ataque, ambas X-cross se desactivan y el modelo GI solo cae al suelo por inercia, mientras que se apagan las luces azules y a los momentos se genera un ruido y se ve que en la gema verde aparece una grita que lo parte por la mitad, pero la Bio-Armor en si, sigue completa.

"Ash... Quizá me derrotaste... Pero ¿que ahí de Serena...?" —Le dice Giovanni, mientras que muestras heridas en todo su cuerpo, además de que su traje emana sangre y al final solo muere arrodillado, mientras que se genera un charco de sangre que se mezcla con la nieve del monte, con esto demostrando que está muerto.

Fressia (Megaman zero 4 OST)

Ash no entendió sus palabras, pero al voltear hacia Serena, ve que ella se encontraba débil y más por el frio del lugar, mientras que a lo lejos se encontraba saliendo el sol.

"SERENAAAAA." —Ash grita preocupado y se dirige hacia ella.

"Serena... ¿Estas bien?" —Le pregunta Ash mientras que ella solo voltea a verlo.

"No..., No me encuentro bien... Me siento débil..." —Es todo lo que le dice Serena y Rayan y Crys se acercan a ella para poder revisarla, ya que aparentemente se neutralizo el efecto de la bala. Ellos lo primero que hicieron es intentar curarla a como dé lugar. Dante saca su kit de primeros auxilios y venda las heridas de Serena, mientras que Rayan intentaba sanar sus heridas, dándoles algunos medicamentos y también parando las hemorragias.

"Si me hubieras dicho que te estaba lastimando, no te habría pasado esto... Pero podemos curarte... ¿Verdad?" —Ash pregunta a los portadores, que se encargan de su cirugía improvisada, pero en ese momento Rayan decide tomarle el pulso vital, pero encuentra algo raro.

"Algo está mal. A pesar de sellar las heridas y que Crys le haya implementado unas bayas para su rápida recuperación de sangre... El pulso está colapsando... No sé cómo explicar eso... Tenemos que llevarla a un hospital y pronto." —Le advierte Rayan, mientras que se escuchaba desesperado.

"Es cierto... Ash... Inclusive si logramos llevarla al hospital a tiempo... Es como si..." —Antes de que pudiera terminar XE termina la frase por ella.

"Si su alma estuviera muriendo, como lo hizo Giovanni... Ahora entiendo. Su advance move, destino fantasma, sincroniza las almas y reciben el mismo daño al mismo tiempo en el mismo lugar. No ahi nada que pueda hacer... Ni siquiera puedo ayudarla aun con mis poderes... Su alma murió al mismo tiempo que Giovanni." —Es todo lo que le dice XE, haciendo que Ash solo la tome de los hombros y la abrace.

"Serena no puedo perderte... No aquí..." —Le dice Ash mientras que le salen unas lágrimas.

"Lo siento Ash... Pero si alguien debe detener a los liberadores... Eres tú... Ash prométeme tres cosas..." —Le dice Serena mientras que pone una mano en su mejilla, calmándolo un poco.

"Claro Serena lo que tú quieras." —Le dice Ash, mientras que para de llorar un poco.

"Guía a los portadores por mi... Descubre... Quien es Kokomi y por ultimo... Pelea y termina esta guerra... por mi..." —Le dice Serena, mientras que sonríe y Ash solamente asiente ante sus peticiones.

"Ash... Te amo..." —Serena usa sus últimas fuerzas y le da un beso en la boca. Ash no desperdicia la oportunidad y la abraza, mientras que disfruta su último beso, pero a los momentos su mano cayó y ella paso a mejor vida.

"Serena... ... ... SERENAAAAAAAAAA." —Ash grita con dolor y tristeza por la muerte de su prometida. Light y Clemont solo le ponen una mano en su hombro y Ash voltea a verlo.

"No lo veas como su muerte Ash... Velo como una segunda oportunidad de luchar y derrotar a los liberadores que escaparon. Un regalo dado con amor." —Es todo lo que Light le dice a Ash y Clemont habla.

"Tiene razón Ash. Si lamentas su muerte aquí, habrás hecho su sacrificio en vano." —Le dice Clemont y Ash solo la mira un momento, mientras que acaricia sus cabellos y en ese momento sale el sol. Ash solamente la carga mientras que todos deciden irse de ahí, mientras que todo el trayecto guarda silencio en memoria de su amiga.

Nova theme (Azure Striker Gunvolt OST)

En otra parte de la región exactamente media hora después, se encontraba un hombre con un traje elegante y tiene los bordes naranja. Mitones negros con la orilla de la muñeca de color morado, además de zapatos elegantes. Tiene un cabello color naranja con un parecido al fuego, además de que tiene ojos grises. El hombre solamente se acerca a otra persona con una gabardina morada oscura con detalles violetas y blanco además de bordes dorados. Tiene un pantalón con un parecido al de un kimono masculino de color morado oscuro con igual bordes morados y botas negras con unas partes de la suela de color blanco.

"Nova, la batalla termino... Y el que murió fue Serena... Nuestro plan se estropeo." —Le habla el hombre al sujeto que se voltea, pero no deja mostrar su rostro porque una sombra lo bloquea.

"No te preocupes Lysandre, por suerte lo teníamos planeado, pero... El que me preocupa es el modelo GI ¿Dónde está?" —Le pregunta este sujeto de nombre Nova al hombre que estaba ahí.

"Lo encontramos y... La gema se destruyó. Ya no lo podemos activar. Lo siento Nova... Su Bio-Armor ya no se puede usar." —Le dice Lysandre y Nova solo parece que sonríe.

"Esto está contemplado. Cuando Raishi regrese, le pediremos que arregle la Bio-Armor. Después de todo el liberador de la obscuridad no puede estar sin su compañero ¿no crees?" —Le pregunta Nova a Lysandre y este parece asentir.

"Si... Por el momento queda seguir con el plan y cuando mi parte este completa, entonces podremos invadir otras dimensiones y acabar con esos reptilianos." —Le dice Lysandre, pero Nova parece negar.

"Esa parte no está bien dicho Lysandre. Las dimensiones y sus campeones necesitan un compás, alguien que los guie y E.L.M.D.U. es el compás que ellos ocupan." —Le informa Nova, mientras que Lysandre asiente a su objetivo.

"Mientras tanto... Raishi está viajando entre dimensiones y los demás liberadores no se encuentran cerca." —Es todo lo que le informa Lysandre.

"No hay problema. Todavía tenemos tiempo para los preparativos, al fin y acabo... Ash no ha descubierto el poder del modelo AR. Puedes retirarte Lysandre." —Es todo lo que Nova le dice y Lysandre se retira.

 _"Pronto GI... Usare tu poder y les mostrare a los portadores, quien es el verdadero liberador de la obscuridad."_ —Es todo lo que piensa Nova, mientras que ve un holograma tridimensional, mostrando el camino a todas las dimensiones.

 _"Y empezaremos con las dimensiones tierra 626 y la tierra-2."_ —Es todo lo que piensa Nova al ver el holograma.

 **Dos semanas después/** / Five years (Arrow: season 1 OST)

Ya han pasado dos semanas desde el incidente de E.L.M.D.U. y hubo algunos cambios. Las personas de Kalos solo lloraban la muerte de la reina de Kalos, pero por ahora no nos enfocaremos en eso. Nos encontramos en la noche, más exactos en una especie de cuarto con muchas computadoras y sentadas se encuentran tres individuos.

"El traficante que buscamos se encuentra a 50 metros al sur." —Habla un hombre de una edad adulta. Viste una bata blanca con una ropa formal negra con bordes azules claros. Tiene cabello rubio un una extensión circular que rodea la mayoría de su cabeza de color azul, además de poseer unos lentes y ojos amarillos.

"Ten cuidado, detecto pokémon en la zona. En su mayoría son de tipo veneno y psíquico. Te recomiendo que prepares a tu absol y greninja." —Le dice un chico de cabellos castaños alborotados, ojos negros. Viste una playera negra con pantalón morado y lleva muñequeras del mismo color. Lleva tenis negro con el centro azul y lleva un collar con una gema morada.

"Adam, ten cuidado, ahí varios hombres en la zona y tus signos vitales están decayendo un poco. No intentes esforzarte de más." —Le dice una adolescente de 18 años de cabellos castaños caramelizo largo, tiene unos ojos verdes claros y piel blanca. Viste una blusa blanca cpn una falda negra, medias negras con unos zapatos blancos. Tiene también una bufanda blanca y una diadema roja con puntos blancos

"Entendido Colress, Gracias por la recomendación Gary y lo tendré en cuenta Jess." —Es todo lo que dice una voz, este parecía ser un adolescente de 18 años, aunque su voz se escucha muy grave y amenazante para su edad.

Pasan unos minutos para el trio de personas y entonces el chico de nombre Adam vuelve a hablar con ellos.

"¿Estan viendo lo mismo que yo?" —Le pregunta Adam desde su lado.

"Si... Vaya, este realmente tiene muchas niñas a la venta. Ahi que detenerlo." —Habla Gary mientras que ve todo lo que tienen en venta.

"No hablo de eso... ¿Colress detectas una lectura rara en tu radar?" —Le pregunta Adam mientras que Colress revisa su radar y solo capta algunos puntos.

"No ¿Por qué?" —Es todo lo que responde Colress.

"¿Que pasa Adam? ¿Que ves?" —Le pregunta Jess un poco angustiada por lo que vaya a decir Adam.

"Ahí está... La liberadora del tiempo... Esto está lejos de mi alcance, pero podemos hacer esto." —Les dice Adam, mientras que desde la cámara solo observa la situación y parece que están negociando.

"No podemos Adam, necesitamos rescatar a las niñas y exponer a los traficantes..." —Le dice Jess preocupada por la situación.

"Podemos hacerlo... Regresa y después planearemos mejor las cosas." —Habla Gary y Adam decide ignorarlo.

"Lo siento Gary... Pero no puedo ignorarlas." —Le dice Adam mientras que Colress solo le advierte.

"Ten cuidado y suerte Adam." —Es todo lo que dice Colress y entonces se ponen a pensar en cómo salvar a las niñas.


	36. El vigilante, la coordinadora y el bromi

**Temporada 1.5: Operación escuadrón**

 **Capítulo 36: El vigilante, la coordinadora y el bromista**

 **VOLVEMOS CON ESTA HISTORIA... La verdad ya extrañaba escribir y sé que después de terminar la primera temporada escribiría el OVA, pero aun así... La emoción de escribir el capítulo no me dejaba tranquilo y con eso sumando la escuela, el estrés y mis actividades... Da como resultado el no poder escribir el mismo. A darksoldier, aun no tengo tu X-cross terminada, y lo lamento demasiado, además de que aún no he podido subir las Advance moves y las habilidades de las mismas. Así es, ya escribiré sus habilidades, pero aun no confirmare sus nombres, eso será en la historia. Sin más que decir empecemos.**

 **Advierto, esta historia es oscura e involucra proxenetas y toda la cosa, pero le bajare in poco, ya que la clasificación es T y no quiero llegar al M. Aun asi tocara unos temas sensibles y más vale que SEAN DISCRETOS Y NO ME HAGO RESPONSABLE DE FUTUROS TRAUMAS**

 **Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, de ser así haría canon este fanfic XD**

Normal: dialogo de las personas y narración

 **Negrita: pokémon hablando y también se usa en lo que tengo que dar anuncios y rellenos en el fic XD**

 _Cursiva: personas/ **pokémon** pensando. También se usa en flashback_

Subrayado: Bio-Armor hablando. Música que se debe tocar o parar. Esta opción es personal.

 **The master gold 10: Te entiendo, ahorita mismo estoy publicando el cap y todavía me falta la OVA. A Rayan le daré dos cambios con eso del 10 y 100%. Bonnie no será portadora, pero puede que use la Bio-Armor que tendrá clemont, pero por ahora no revelare cual será. La batalla de Kage y Serena si fue épica, respecto a su duda, diré que empieza a dudar sobre si Serena es Miyu o no, porque Kokomi está muerta... ¿Verdad? Por ahora no tocare el tema de los portadores principales... Lo siento, pero será solo por 5 capítulos. De hecho Serena tiene parte nintype fantasma y parte del poder de xerneas, por eso que podía hacerle daño a Kage. Aunque puede que tengas razón respecto a Xerneas. De hecho pensé esa parte y puede que no sea como lo piensas amigo mío. GI volverá eso es un hecho, aunque con un nuevo portador, porque el liberador de la oscuridad aún no se ha presentado del todo. El plan de Giovanni es salvar a las dimensiones, pero puede que estés correcto con el lado de Lysson, solo resta seguir con la historia para averiguarlo, Las tres últimas personas son el equipo técnico de uno de los portadores... Si ves las series como Arrow o The flash por warner, te darás una mejor idea del mismo. Yo tampoco, pero su habilidad no podía mostrarla... De hecho la habilidad de Xerneas se ha mostrado desde los primeros capítulos, solo que no lo nombre... Ella podía curar las heridas de las X-cross de sus aliados con tocarlos, que no lo nombre, eso sí es otra historia. Ya te pareces a cierta lectora por como lo dijiste. En fin aquí está el capítulo y espero que lo disfrutes.**

 **Misaki Amane: Serena, no sé si vuelva o no. Aunque... ella seguirá jugando un rol muy importante en la historia. Me alegro que te guste y espero que este también. Aunque te advierto, la historia es muy oscura.**

 **kevin342: OH RAIOS ME ATRAPASTES. Si yo también pensé en Ash... pero decidí invertir el giro y salió como esperaba, aun así sigue con la historia que tengo planeada y esto es solo para introducir y que los nuevos OCs tengan su momento de brillar antes de regresar. Dante estúpido. Te entiendo, pero yo creo que lo decía para calmarlo. No, salvarlas y darles libertad... aunque si lo quieres ver por el lado malvado puede ser. Habrá habilidades y formas alternas para los que no tienen como por ejemplo lantern palkia... Ups... Si tú lo dices, pero Kage no es muy apuesto que digamos... no con toda la sangre cerca de su boca que oculta la bufanda.**

 **CARTOMII: Y puede que reviva, puede que no. Tienes razón, dolería más si Bonnie muere y no te preocupes, aquí regresamos con una nueva temporada que introduce al arco de nuevos portadores.**

 **DarkSoldier41: Créeme, a mí también me sorprendió en su momento. Así es voz 1, eso sería dar spoilers. Es el enemigo del modelo GV... ya lo respondí voz 2. Así es viejo, así como empieza, así termina... Ustedes voces no se metan. Sera después de la segunda temporada llamada, ecos del pasado y de la tercera llamada gritos desesperados.**

 **zardX: Lo sé... Ni idea. Ya sé, maldito drama... eso que no podían usar a los pokémon por lo mismo... Es decir, estaban paralizados.**

 **Cutesaralisa: Pero ellas no estaban en ese momento. No creo que DI se pase al lado de los buenos... No mientras su portadora no lo decida. Puede ser y también se de las brechas dimensionales.**

 **Si te gusto el fic, no te olvides de darle a favoritos y a follow, para no perderte de ningún capitulo nuevo y también, deja un review expresando lo que te gusto del cap y también si sientes que algo falta, házmelo saber y pondré manos a la obra en ello.**

 **Pueden contactarme, a través de miiverse. Mi localizador es este 'pikachuasgardian'**

 **Para referencias de cómo son las Bio-Armor tanto en armadura como en piedra y también pueden consultar sus ataques además de sus advances moves. Visiten mi cuenta de DeviantArt, me pueden encontrar como 'tailsodinson'.**

 **También dense una vuelta por el foro y comunidad llamada "The reporter". En el foro y comunidad soy administrador y es gratis la entrada XD. ¿Tienes un fic que quieres que revise? Déjamelo en los comentarios y me encargo del resto. Para cualquier duda, pregunte ya sea a mí o a algún administrador.**

* * *

Unravel (Tokyo ghoul piano cover)

Han pasado dos semanas desde la muerte de Serena y las personas lloran la muerte de su reina muerta. Pero la historia nos lleva a una noche oscura, una donde ahí luna nueva. En una locación en las partes abandonada de ciudad Luminose, se encuentran una sombra moviéndose.

—"¿Te distes cuenta? murió la reina de Kalos, hace dos semanas." —Le dice un hombre con un traje rasgado y de apariencia un tanto cuidada hacia otro con la misma apariencia. La diferencia es el color de piel ya que uno es negro y el otro blanco.

—"Si... Ahhh, se veía bella... Como me gustaría haberla disfrutado, pero cosas pasan..." —Hablan el hombre de piel blanca con cierto grado de perversión.

—"Pero lo que más me preocupa es el vigilante." —Le confiesa su compañero de piel negra, pero el de piel blanca de habla.

—"Ahhh ¿esa leyenda urbana? Nadie sabe si existe o no, solo es un mito. Nadie en vida lo ha visto." —Le dice su compañero, Pero al momento de que habla, simplemente siente una flecha en su garganta y lentamente empieza a escupir sangre de su boca y a los momentos muere. Su compañero solamente se asusta y escucha un ruido detrás de él.

Lightning Unleashed (Azure Striker Gunvolt OST)

—"Créeme... Soy real" —Es todo lo que le dice el joven y dispara una flecha desde su arco profesional a su frente, matándolo en el acto. Después solo camina un poco y se logra ver su cabello castaño un tanto oscuro que le llega al cuello, ojos cafés, piel bronceada, cuerpo bien definido. Viste con una chaqueta gris con hecha de polímeros de kevlar con una capucha gris oscuro. Pantalones oscuros y botas negras. Porta un arco profesional en su mano derecha y un carcaj en su espalda, con dos pequeñas ballestas en su cinturón, donde guarda sus pokeballs y dos bastones en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Mientras que mata a los guardias, simplemente revisa sus bolsillos y encuentra una tarjeta llave. La lleva a la puerta de seguridad, donde el vigilante solamente para la tarjeta y la puerta se abre, revelando un pasillo. El chico solamente entra por el pasillo, cuando recibe una señal y decide atenderla.

Five years (Arrow: season 1 OST)

El muchacho empieza a buscar por todos los pasillos, mientras busca pistas del delincuente. Busca hasta que recibe una notificación de su equipo si se podría decir.

—"El traficante que buscamos está a 50 metros de tu posición." —Le informa un joven del otro lado de la línea

—"Ten cuidado, detecto pokémon en la zona. En su mayoría son de tipo veneno y psíquico. Te recomiendo que prepares a tu absol y greninja." —Le informa otra persona, de una voz masculino adulto.

—"Adam, ten cuidado, ahí varios hombres en la zona y tus signos vitales están decayendo un poco. No intentes esforzarte de más." —Por ultimo le informa otra persona, mientras que esta tiene una voz femenina entrando a la adultez.

A continuación, el joven de nombre Adam, solo toca su oreja y responde a las personas.

—"Entendido Colress, Gracias por la recomendación Gary y lo tendré en cuenta Jess." —Le dice Adam, mientras que solo se adentra más en el pasillo.

Pasan unos minutos para Adam y ve que al otro lado del pasillo, se encuentran varias niñas, pero eso no es lo importante. Se encuentran varios científicos y la liberadora del tiempo. Taiimu no raishi,

—"¿Están viendo lo mismo que yo?" —Le pregunta Adam desde su lado de la línea.

—"Si... Vaya, este realmente tiene muchas niñas a la venta. Hay que detenerlo." —Habla Gary desde su lado.

—"No hablo de eso... ¿Colress detectas una lectura rara en tu radar?" —Le pregunta Adam mientras que el adulto de nombre Colress parece confirmar el radar.

—"No ¿Por qué?" —Es todo lo que responde Colress.

—"¿Que pasa Adam? ¿Que ves?" —Le pregunta Jess un poco angustiada de lo que contesta Adam.

—"Ahí está... La liberadora del tiempo... Esto está lejos de mi alcance, pero podemos hacer esto." —Adam solamente prepara una flecha y su arco.

—"No podemos Adam, necesitamos rescatar a las niñas y exponer a los traficantes..." —Le dice Jess preocupada por la situación.

—"Podemos hacerlo... Regresa y después planearemos mejor las cosas." —Habla Gary y Adam decide ignorarlo.

—"Lo siento Gary... Pero no puedo ignorarlas." —Le dice Adam mientras que Colress solo le advierte.

—"Ten cuidado y suerte Adam." —Es todo lo que dice Colress y entonces se ponen a pensar en cómo salvar a las niñas.

Adam corta la comunicación y es entonces donde se acerca con cautela. Él puede notar, como es que Raishi tiene un portafolio en su mano derecha y también de que el criminal que querían atrapar. Este viste un traje de negocios, con una corbata negra y es en parte calvo de piel blanca de ojos negros. Adam puede ver claramente cómo es que el criminal abre el portafolio y pone una cara sonriente con un aspecto traumatizante.

Crimson Weapons (Etrian odyssey untold FM)

—"Esto es perfecto... Lo lograste Raishi, bien chicos... Traigan a la chica." —Es todo lo que dice el proxeneta mientras que algunos de sus hombres, solamente se van hacia una de las rejas y saca a una de ellas.

—"Raishi, ¿está segura de esto?" —Habla el modelo DI, pero parece que Raishi lo ignora.

Ella viste un gorro verde con un adorno de triángulos naranjas y verdes. Tiene un suéter amarillo con un pañuelo naranja en su cuello. Tiene un overol verde con los bordes de un verde claro y con los listones naranjas oscuras. De ahí en fuera ella anda descalza. Otra de las cosas a notar es que lleva pelo rojo oscuro en forma de w en los laterales, además se encuentra amordazada, tapando boca y ojos.

—"Listo, aquí está la tal Mairin. Es una lástima... La verdad se veía pura todavía y lo sigue siendo, por eso el costo era muy alto... ¿Pero por tres Bio-Armor? valía la pena el riesgo. Los portadores usan las Bio-Armor como si un amigo se tratase, cuando en realidad desperdician su poder y su derecho de reclamar ser dioses de este mundo."— Es todo lo que dice el proxeneta y Adam identifica a la niña.

— _"Yo la conozco... Es amiga de un asistente del profesor Ciprés... Tengo que ayudarla."_ —A continuación, Adam saca una flecha y apunta a la mano donde el proxeneta tenía el maletín.

Lightning Unleashed (Azure Striker Gunvolt OST)

—"¡AAARGG!" Es todo lo que grita el proxeneta cuando recibe el impacto. Una vez que voltea, ve hacia arriba, donde se ve la sombra.

—"¡TU LE HAS FALLADO A ESTA CIUDAD!" —Le dice Adam sin ser descubierto, con una voz mucho más amenazante y también grave.

—"T-tu ¿quién eres?" —Le pregunta el proxeneta de Mairin, mientras que se nota que está —asustado.

—"Soy la muerte..." —Ese tono de voz, asusto al proxeneta y ordeno a todos sus soldados disparar contra Adam. Las balas fueron bloqueadas por un shuriken de agua proveniente de su greninja.

—"Es... ¡SE SUPONE QUE ERES UNA LEYENDA URBANA…!" —Le grita uno de los subordinados del proxeneta realmente asustado.

—"Yo soy real..." —Adam solo dispara una flecha y al contacto de unos soldados, esta explota y empieza la batalla. Al lado del arquero se nota a una absol shiny lista para atacar.

The Lounge Where We Speak of Tomorrow (Etrian Odyssey Untold OST)

En otra parte de la ciudad, se ve mucho más tranquila, hasta el punto que la noche se veía estable y relajado. Aunque en esta ocasión, nos fijamos en una chica. Esta chica tiene pelo rojo anaranjado corto con rulos, pecas por la cara de ojos grises. Lleva una musculosa de flecos blanca con flores celestes, con un pantalón polar azul marino, además de que posee zapatillas blancas con detalles negros. Ella lleva en su espalda un carcaj negro con unos detalles de steampunk y su arco del mismo estilo.

—"Increíbles diseños tengo para mis pokemón." —La chica solo celebra para sí misma, mientras que camina en saltitos y de repente se detiene y voltea para atrás. La chica ve a un gallade

— **"Galla"** —Le dice el gallade mientras que se acerca a su entrenadora.

—"Cierto Sasuke, yo soy la mejor coordinadora y entrenadora pokémon que pueda haber. HAHAHA" —La entrenadora solamente ríe mientras que acaricia la cabeza de su pokémon. Sigue asi hasta que entra a una tienda especializada en objetos de concurso. Lo que ella no nota es que encima de la puerta se encuentra un balde con agua.

—"Hehe, esto será divertido." —Dice la entrenadora mientras abre la puerta, pero no nota el balde y toda el agua le cae encima de ella.

—"¿Q-quien...?" —Ella simplemente respira profundamente, antes de gritar con todas sus fuerzas.

—"¿... FUE EL MALDITO QUE ME HIZO ESTA BROMA?" —La chica grita a todo pulmón, mientras que no muy lejos de ahí se encontraba en un pasillo un chico riendo.

El chico tiene cabello de color negro sin peinar, ojos rojos fuerte y su tono de piel es un poco clara. Lleva puesto un buzo de color azul, pantalones negros con un calzado de zapatos del mismo color y un mega-aro negro en la muñeca izquierda. El chico simplemente no paraba de reír, mientras que solo abre los ojos y los cambia a miedo. La chica se encontraba enfrente de él toda empapada, solamente lo toma de su buzo y lo mira muy enojada.

—"MIRA LO QUE HICISTES VEZ ¡ESTOY EMPAPADA!" —Le grita realmente molesta mientras que el chico solo toma su lanza y le golpe los pies. A continuación solo sale corriendo, mientras que es seguido por la chica

—"¡VEN AQUI MALEANTE!" —La chica solo le grita al chico, mientras que este solo es perseguido por la chica y entonces se va a un callejón, esperando ocultarse de ella. Cosa que logra, ya que la chica solo lo pasa de lado y el respira profundo.

—"Que alivio... Como me disgustan las mujeres..." —Es todo lo que dice el chico mientras respira profundo, pero es a los segundos, donde ve la pared romperse y ve que alguien choca contra el muro. Cuando el chico ve, se encuentra con Adam, que tose un poco de sangre antes de levantarse. Al intentar levantarse, resulta que su hombro está sangrando por herida de bala, por lo que toma su brazo fuertemente.

Majora's mask boss theme (TLoZ: MM OST)

—"Eres buena liberadora del tiempo... Pero no puedes matar a la muerte." —Adam le dice muy amenazante, pero Raishi solo se acerca al hoyo de la pared.

—"De hecho muerte... Me decepcionas. Creí que me darías más batalla que ese cavernícola... pero resulta... Que eres mucho más fácil que la portadora del modelo RG." —Es todo lo que dice Raishi, mientras que apunta a Adam con la pistola.

—"Como diría Kage Sayounara... Kusottare..." —Es entonces donde presiona el gatillo, pero no tiene suerte, ya que una flecha le dispara en el hombro haciendo que suelte el arma.

Lightning Unleashed (Azure Striker Gunvolt OST)

—"Ahh, ¿eres una liberadora? ¡DEBES DE SER LA LOCA DEL HIELO!" —La chica que perseguía al chico, simplemente se veía aún más molesta con la liberadora.

—"¿Hablas de Fuyu? Ella no se ha encontrado, tampoco a Yamabi ni Kage. La única que queda en E.L.M.D.U. soy yo... y alguien nuevo. Como sea, nos vemos... Me las pagaran..." —Con esto ella simplemente toma su Bio-Armor y presiona la gema, haciendo que el tiempo se paralice y ella se vaya de ahí.

—"Esa maldita... ESTA LOCA." —la chica solo grita, mientras que ven a todos los demás criminales que quedaban de pie.

—"Ehhh, ¿Estas bien?" —Pregunta el chico, mientras que saca su lanza, además de que el greninja y la absol de Adam regresaban para auxiliarlo. Adam se levanta ignorando completamente el hecho de tener el hombro lastimado.

—"Sip... Me siento mejor..." —Habla el chico mientras que se pone en posición de guardia, además de que saca a un pokémon.

—"SAL, LUCARIO" —El chico solo saca a su pokémon, mientras que se revela que el lucario tiene una mega-piedra en el hombro en forma de una armadura.

"Bien, también me sumare a la fiesta, VE SASUKE Y DEE-DEE." —La chica solamente lanza otra pokeball mientras resulta ser una hydreigon y saca su arco y una flecha.

—"Oye arquero... ¿Tienes nombre?" —Le pregunta la chica, mientras que apunta su arco a uno de los secuaces del proxeneta.

—"... Me puedes llamar... Grey Shadow" —Es todo lo que dice Adam, al momento de responder la pregunta de la chica.

A Sudden Gust of Wind Before Your Eyes (Etrian Odyssey untold TMG)

Se pone un silencio incomodo, mientras que se espera el momento oportuno para atacar. Cuando se nota que un criminal dispara, Adam deja ir su flecha, parando la bala y a su vez dándole en el brazo del criminal.

La batalla empezó, la flecha que disparo Adam lanza una niebla libera que congela a sus alrededores, además de que toca a otros criminales. La chica por su parte solo dispara su flecha y ordena a su pokémon usar danza espada. Al hacerlo, la chica ordena un movimiento.

—"Sasuke, usa psico-corte." —Al momento de dar la orden, Sasuke carga sus antebrazos con una energía psíquica que lo lleva a las extensiones de sus codos y lanza el movimiento hacia los criminales. Un Ekans usa toxico en Sasuke y este gana la condición envenenado. O eso habría pasado, de no ser que el Lucario del chico intercepta el veneno y gracias a su tipo no sale envenenado.

—"¿E-estamos a m-mano extraña?" —Le pregunta el chico a la misma y ella piensa un poco.

—"No del todo... Pero está olvidado." —Es todo lo que responde mientras que dispara otra flecha disparando a la rodilla del criminal.

Adam por su parte, simplemente hacia movimientos impresionantes para los dos chicos. En un movimiento solo da una voltereta de carro mientras que al aterrizar simplemente dispara una flecha hacia los criminales. También guarda su arco y saca un par de ballesta, que con una precisión impecable, el solo dispara en los hombros de los criminales, además de que logra desarmarlos y retirarles sus armas.

El chico por su parte se acercaba lo más posible a los criminales, mientras que los apuñalaba con el filo de su lanza en las costillas, inclusive golpeaba sus cabezas a un ritmo sorprendente.

—"Lucario usa aura esfera." —Ordena el chico, mientras que el asiente y se dirige contra un Hypnoy aplica tal movimiento. El pokémon solamente retrocede e procede de usar hipnosis. El lucario cae dormido, cosa que el pokémon aprovecha y usa come sueños. Después de recuperar —salud, procede a usar psíquico en el pokémon, pero dos pokémon interceptaron el movimiento.

—"Absol usa cuchillada nocturna en el pokémon"— Antes de que pueda lastimar al Lucario y a continuación, Dee-Dee se acerca al pokémon y usa lanzallamas quemando y derrotando al pokémon.

Greninja por su parte usa sombra vil para asustar a un Drapion y cuando se da cuenta, Greninja ya se encuentra delante de él usando tajo umbrío, derrotando al pokémon.

La chica usa su arco y dispara en la entrepierna de algunos criminales, ocasionando que se retuerzan de dolor y ella entonces toma a uno de la camisa y lo avienta hacia otro lado, haciendo que se lastime.

Adam se encontraba golpeando a los últimos criminales con sus bastones hasta que el último cae. Solo ve con su vista al proxeneta que saca una pistola.

—"Esto se acaba ahora, criminal." —Adam simplemente mete sus bastones y saca su arco un una flecha atada a un ligero explosivo. Lo dispara al proxeneta, pero le dio al suelo debajo de él.

—"Ja, fallaste." —El proxeneta, solo carga su arma, pero Adam habla.

—"Nunca fallo." —Esto desconcertó al criminal y la flecha explota, haciéndolo volar por los aires. En ese momento Adam aprovecha y se barre en el suelo, mientras que dispara otra flecha, saliendo una cuerda que lo ata y lo estampa en el suelo a gran velocidad. Después Adam se levanta y da un gran salto que se eleva lo suficiente para poder disparar tres flechas continuamente enterrándolos en la cintura, plexos y pecho antes de aterrizar. Con esto la amenaza del proxeneta termina.

—"Se acabó." —Habla Adam al ver a la mayoría de los subordinados del proxeneta muertos o inclusive discapacitados. Adam solo ve en su mano el portafolio y lo recoge, no sin antes intentar abrirlo, pero ve que tiene seguro.

Victory fanfare (Final fantasy VII OST)

— _"Tendré que llevar esto con Colress... Si tienen Bio-Armor... Sera mejor mantenerlos seguros."_ —Es todo lo que piensa, pero enfrente de él se encuentran los dos chicos de hace rato, no sin antes guardar sus pokémon.

—"ESO FUE SORPRENDENTE SEÑOR. MI NOMBRE ES SARA YURIKIMO Y QUIERO SER SU APRENDIZ." —Es todo lo que la chica de nombre Sara le dice, mientras que se encuentra emocionada.

—"Esa forma de usar sus bastones... Me gusto... Por favor enséñeme... Mi nombre es Kevin." —Le dice el chico de nombre Kevin, pero Adam niega.

—"Son muy jóvenes para esto." —Es todo lo que les dice Adam, mientras que toma el portafolio y a Mairin y saca una flecha, encajándose en una pared. Sube por el mismo y desaparece en las sombras.

Majora's battle (TLoZ: MM OST)

Al momento que se van, se escucha la policía llegando y ambos solo se ven y asienten. Tendrían que escapar pronto de ahí, así que Sara solo jala de la cuerda y toma la flecha. Una vez cargada, lo dispara contra la pared, haciendo que milagrosamente la cuerda se engancha al arco.

—"Ehh Kevin, si no quieres que te atrapen, ven conmigo." —Le dice Sara, pero Kevin se ve un tanto temeroso. Le tomo tres segundos para acceder y abraza a Sara, mientras que ella solo los sacaba de ahi, mientras que activa el motor interno de la flecha. Una vez arriba y seguros en el —techo, Kevin se suelta rápidamente de Sara.

—"Bien Kevin, vamos con el arquero." —Le dice Sara mientras que empieza a caminar.

—"Pero él no nos quiere con él." —Le dice Kevin, pero la chica solo rueda los ojos.

—"Tonterías. ¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer? ¿Un lugar donde ir?" —Le pregunta Sara y Kevin se pone a pensar las cosas, donde solo recuerda los malos tratos de una figura adulta poco cuidada, que lo regaña cada vez que puede.

—"La verdad no... Solo vámonos con él." —Le dice Kevin y Sara solo sonríe ante su decisión. Solo pueden ver el hecho de que necesitan encontrar al tal arquero para poder entrenar y mejorar sus habilidades de pelea.

Paren la música

Pasan unas horas y se puede respirar el nuevo día. Los chicos se quedaron dormidos encima en un techo, mientras buscaban al arquero. Ambos chicos solo despiertan y empiezan a buscar al arquero. Pasan dos horas a lo mucho buscándolo, pero se dan cuenta de que tienen hambre.

—"Maldición... Tengo hambre..." —Es todo lo que dice Kevin mientras sujeta su estómago, a lo que Sara asiente con su compañero.

"Cierto... Ya se vayamos al laboratorio del profesor Ciprés. Escuche que ahí buena comida ahí." —Dice Sara mientras que se pone un poco roja.

—"¿Segura que no es por otra cosa?" —Le pregunta Kevin mientras nota la cara de Sara.

—"¿Que? ¡Claro que no! Solo vamos." —Es todo lo que dice Sara mientras que ven una especie de escaleras en el techo y bajan por ella.

Una vez abajo, simplemente salen del apartamento y se encuentran en la calle otra vez, esta vez la calles se ven animadas, además de que las personas ignoran el hecho de que ayer en la noche hubo una batalla a muerte, pero nadie los sabe, o sabia hasta ahora. Los únicos que saben que saben de una batalla a muerta eran ambos chicos.

Simplemente oían a las personas hablar de la batalla en Kanto de hace dos semanas y aun después de su esfuerzo, ambas regiones estaban a merced de E.L.M.D.U. Los dos chicos no podían abandonar esta amenaza, así que la única forma de terminar a esa organización es siendo aliados de Grey Shadow.

Después de que caminan un rato más, solamente llegan al centro de investigación pokémon y al avanzar un poco chocan con un chico. Este chico tiene cabello castaño un tanto oscuro que le llega al cuello, ojos cafés con una piel bronceada y posee un cuerpo bien definido. Tiene una vestimenta que consta en una playera café, jeans azules oscuros, un cinturón de cuero color café, donde carga sus pokeballs, botas negras y posee una bata de laboratorio, dando a entender que trabaja en el laboratorio.

—"Es muy temprano, asi que váyanse a casa." —Es todo lo que les dice aquel chico, pero los chicos solo niegan.

—"Claro que no. ¿Quién eres? —Exigimos ver al profesor Ciprés." Exigen ambos chicos, pero el científico iba a decir algo, hasta que dicha persona aparece.

Professor Sycamore's Theme Music (Pokemon XY OST)

—"¿Que pasa aquí? Adam, ¿tan temprano estas peleando con los entrenadores?" —Le pregunta el profesor y el científico de nombre Adam niega rotundamente.

—"No, solo les dije que no estaba disponible." —Es todo lo que dice, pero al mover su brazo, solamente se retuerce un poco de dolor.

—"¿Te encuentras bien?" —Le pregunta Ciprés al ver el estado de su brazo.

—"No, estoy bien." —Es todo lo que le contesta Adam, pero solamente sujeta su brazo. El —profesor solo ve este gesto y sonríe un poco.

—"En ese caso... ¿Sabes qué? tomate el día, un día no afectara el hecho de tu desempeño. Pensándolo bien, siempre vienes un tanto cansado y estresado. Un día para ti debe de ser suficiente para poder relajarte y divertirte." —Le dice Ciprés, mientras que Adam lo piensa y asiente. Así que solo sale de ahí, mientras que ambos chicos tuvieron un click en su mente y ahora solo falta comprobarlo.

—"O-oye... C-crees que..." —Le pregunta Kevin un tanto apartado de Sara, a lo que ella capto su idea.

—"Puede ser Kevin, ahora falta comprobarlo." —Es todo lo que contesta Sara y decidieron seguirlo, para poder tener una oportunidad de hablar con él.

—Así empieza a pasar el tiempo, mientras ven al chico Adam retirándose de ahí con una chaqueta negra y caminando hasta su casa, mientras que se dio cuenta que los dos muchachos que lo ayudaron ayer lo siguieron, pero como estaba en la calle, decidió ignorarlo.

—En su camino, los tres vieron a tres personas muy peculiares.

—"Ehhh Dante, por aquí." —Habla Crys, la portadora del modelo RG, mientras que se encontraba abrazada del brazo del mismo portador.

—"P-pero Crys..." —El mismo portador del modelo PA solo se encontraba nervioso.

Al igual los tres deciden ignorarlos, mientras que deciden seguir su camino. Cuando Adam llega a casa, solamente se avienta al sofá, cabe destacar que su hogar no es muy grande, pero es suficiente para poder vivir.

Wherever You Are (ONE OK ROCK song)

—"Adam, llegas temprano." —Adam solo voltea y ve a una adolescente de 18 años de cabellos castaños caramelizo largo, tiene unos ojos verdes claros y piel blanca. Viste una blusa blanca con una falda negra, medias negras con unos zapatos blancos. Tiene también una bufanda blanca y una diadema roja con puntos blancos.

—"Ahh Jess... El profe me dio un día de descanso... Y lo prefiero pasar contigo... Por cierto, ¿puedes revisar la puerta?" —Le pregunta Adam y Jess solamente lo mira curiosa y asiente. Al momento de abrir la puerta, caen de golpe ambos muchachos, mientras ven a Jess y Kevin solo se asusta y se pone detrás de Adam.

"—Muy bien, ¿qué quieren exactamente?" —Les pregunta Adam y ambos chicos solo se ven y asiente.

—"Queremos ser parte del equipo y que nos entrenes... Grey Shadow." —Hablan los dos al mismo tiempo y Jess solo pone una cara seria.

—"Entonces... ¿Nos han descubierto?" —Jess solo cambia a una mirada triste y Adam solo la abraza.

—"Tranquila, no les diremos nada a nadie, solo si... Podemos ver lo importante que tiene el maletín ese." —Le dice Sara, a lo que Adam solo le contesta.

—"El maletín está bloqueado, ahora mismo Colress se encuentra trabajando en ello." —Es todo lo que contesta Adam y al momento la puerta se abre nuevamente.

—"EHH chicos, ¿se enteraron de las noticias? el supuesto proxeneta hablaba sobre el vigilante... Ohhh, ¿había dos chicos?" —Les pregunta un chico de cabellos castaños alborotados, ojos negros. Viste una playera negra con pantalón morado y lleva muñequeras del mismo color. Lleva tenis negro con el centro azul y lleva un collar con una gema morada.

—"Descuida Gary, ellos lo saben ya." —Es todo lo que le dice Adam

—"Interesante... Bien, supongo que el equipo aumento, no creen?" —Pregunta Gary mientras que se rasca la nuca un poco.

Unravel (Tokyo ghoul piano cover)

El ambiente se pone de un silencio incomodo, hasta que alguien llama al teléfono a lo que Adam contesta.

—"¿Hola?" —Pregunta Adam, mientras que responden al otro lado de la línea.

"Ven rápido... Abrí el portafolio y no te va a gustar esto." —Afirma un adulto al otro lado de la línea.

—"Que es Colress?" —Le pregunta Adam un tanto curioso.

—"Bio-Armor... Y son tres nuevos modelos." —Esto que afirma Colress, asusta demasiado a Adam.


	37. Modelos GN DX MT

**Temporada 1.5: Operación escuadron**

 **Capítulo 37: modelo GN DX MT**

 **Antes que nada, quiero aclamar que este fic alcanzo unas nominaciones en una entrega de premios eqba y la verdad me siento feliz de que hayan elegido a este fic. solo que no entendí algo... de donde salió la idea de que este fic es post-apocalíptico? solo pregunto, ya que ni yo mismo entiendo. También ahorita mismo, tengo una trivia que podrán contestar libremente... EL premio? Un intento de las voces originales de los cuatro liberadores, Kage, Yamabi, Raishi y Fuyu. Solo tres podrán ganarse la idea de las voces... Solo que cuando les envié las preguntas, tienen dos minutos para entregarme los resultados. Eso si, lamento tardar demasiado y sin mas que decir, disfruten de este cap.**

 **Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, de ser así haría canon este fanfic XD**

Normal: dialogo de las personas y narración

 **Negrita: pokémon hablando y también se usa en lo que tengo que dar anuncios y rellenos en el fic XD**

 _Cursiva: personas/ **pokémon** pensando. También se usa en flashback_

Subrayado: Bio-Armor hablando. Música que se debe tocar o parar. Esta opción es personal.

Yuzuki Usagi: Muchas gracias por entender. Estoy bien y espero que el capitulo sea de tu agrado.

 **Cutesaralisa: Lol, supongo que acerté en eso. Lo de las vacaciones... EL plan era publicarlo en aquellos momentos, pero creo que no :P**

 **The master gold 10: Si... lamento eso, pero quiero enfocarme un poco en los nuevos OCs, antes de volver con la programación habitual. Shadow es mas bien anti-héroe. Te aseguro que se pondrá épico, eso tenlo en claro ;). Los reptilianos se sabra pronto en el ova de Yamabi... necesito ponerlo al dia... Que clase de EPN soy? De hecho... ligero spoiler de la historia... Son tan agresivos y violentos que son capaces de matar a cierto nintype. Exacto, mandaron todo con la Bio-Armor. Sus poderes lo sabremos pronto, no te preocupes :D... Si la universidad me dejara claro esta. No te preocupes aun sigo entendiéndote. Ash esta deprimido, pero Xerneas explico que ella no podia hacer nada... Pero ella volverá... No como se la esperan, pero volverá... Solo que tomare un cambio un tanto malvado en la historia.**

 **kevin342: YA LO SE... no se, mucho. Jeje, perdón por eso XD. Mairin, me gusto mas ese nombre. Exacto tres Bio-Armor. Ohh raios aiiuda me atrapo. Lo se, pobre Sara y fuiste malvado... Lo se tu OC ya es parte de la historia... y me sentiría un poco a gusto si no te expresas por tu nombre cuando hables de Kevin... Ese Grey shadow. Que secretos ocultara Sara? No lo sabemos porque es chica XD. Y son vigilantes al final iiupiii. Lol XD, conociéndote, esta es la respuesta mas corta que he hecho a un review largo. como unas... 7 veces.**

 **zardX: Y todas las canciones que me distes chica, están aceptadas... Solo queda usarlas en un buen momento. Ya me di cuenta, que mejor no le responde a sujetos como ese. Y me alegro que hayas respondido este review y sin mas, bienvenida a este episodio, y espero que te guste.**

 **DarkSoldier41: Perdón por eso... Creo que si... que bueno que seas paciente, ya que lo volvistes a hacer XD. Bueno... son 5 episodios esta temporada y tengo la agenda un tanto apretada asi que... no importa, lo de Gary y Colress se explicara en este capitulo y si no parecio lo explico en el cuarto pue... Y es todo de mi parte viejo.**

 **Si te gusto el fic, no te olvides de darle a favoritos y a follow, para no perderte de ningún capitulo nuevo y también, deja un review expresando lo que te gusto del cap y también si sientes que algo falta, házmelo saber y pondré manos a la obra en ello.**

 **Pueden contactarme, a través de miiverse. Mi localizador es este '** **pikachuasgardian'**

 **Para referencias de cómo son las Bio-Armor tanto en armadura como en piedra y también pueden consultar sus ataques además de sus advances moves. Visiten mi cuenta de DeviantArt, me pueden encontrar como 'tailsodinson'.**

 **También dense una vuelta por el foro y comunidad llamada "The reporter". En el foro y comunidad soy administrador y es gratis la entrada XD. ¿Tienes un fic que quieres que revise? Déjamelo en los comentarios y me encargo del resto. Para cualquier duda, pregunte ya sea a mí o a algún administrador.**

* * *

Adam y su equipo solamente escuchan la noticia de que ahí nuevas Bio-Armor a confirmar. Adam solo se sorprende de esta noticia e intenta mantener la calma. El solo voltea hacia sus amigos y ellos asienten. Adam solo mueve uno de los libros y encuentra una cerradura. Adam a continuación inserta la llave y abra una puerta a una habitación escondida, dando lugar a nuevos portadores. Mismos que no pueden caer en malas malos.

—"Vamos, los veo adentro." —Habla Jess mientras que besa la mejilla de Adam y este se sonroja. A continuación Jess simplemente entra en el complejo, mientras que Adam solo se queda ahí parado.

—"No vas a entrar o ¿qué?" —Le pregunta Gary a modo de burla mientras que se adelanta.

—"Ustedes... ¿Son novios?" —Pregunta Sara mientras que Adam le responde.

—"Si... Olviden eso, tenemos otras cosas pendiente." —Adam solo les habla, mientras que solamente entra a la puerta seguido de Sara y Kevin.

Mission selec (Azure Striker Gunvolt OST)

Una vez adentro solo pueden ver lo que parecen unas escaleras, mientras que Kevin se le ocurre algo.

—"Si ahí Bio-Armor, ¿porque no contactamos a los portadores? Ellos sabrán que hacer." —Kevin les pregunta, mientras que Adam le responde.

—"¿Y arriesgarnos a que se sepa de nosotros? No gracias, nosotros protegemos a todos desde las sombras. No queremos la atención de nadie." —Es todo lo que responde Adam, mientras que Kevin levanta los hombros y solo entran.

Una vez que bajan todas las escaleras, ven todo el equipo que tiene ahí dentro. Ven un laboratorio, donde actualmente Mairin se encuentra reposando. La chica solamente se encontraba inconsciente con varios electrodos pegados a su cuerpo. Un salón de cómputo donde se cree que ayudaban a Adam en sus misiones y en el centro se encuentra la ropa de Adam vestido de Grey Shadow.

—"Es la chica de ayer." —Kevin solo mira a Mairin, mientras que nota que se encuentra dormida. A los minutos de notar a Kevin, ella despierta y se sienta en su asiento.

—"¿D-dónde estoy?" —Ella solamente se pregunta mientras que se toca la cabeza.

—"Estas a salvo Mairin." —Adam se acerca a ella, mientras que Mairin lo reconoce.

—"Adam... ¿Dónde estoy?" —Le pregunta Mairin mientras que Kevin y Sara solo se quedan viéndolo.

—"Con que eres Adam ¿he?" —Les pregunta los dos adolescentes y Adam solo asiente. Después de esto se aparece un hombre de una edad adulta. Viste una bata blanca con una ropa formal negra con bordes azules claros. Tiene cabello rubio un una extensión circular que rodea la mayoría de su cabeza de color azul, además de poseer unos lentes y ojos amarillos.

"Adam, Gary, Jess... ¿Y esos niños?" —El adulto pregunta al ver la presencia de Kevin y Sara.

"Me llamo Sara Yurikimo." —Le responde Sara al momento de confirmar su nombre.

"Mi nombre es Kevin señor." —Es todo lo que le confirma Kevin al momento de presentarse. Esta acción deja desconcertado al adulto hasta que Adam toma la palabra.

—"No te preocupes Colress, pelearan conmigo ahora." —Le dice Adam y Colress solo levanta los hombros.

—"Está bien. Bien... Aquí están las Bio-Armor." —Es todo lo que contesta Colress mientras que lo lleva al portafolio que logro abrir hace unos minutos.

"Tarde toda la noche... Pero logre entrar a la computadora... Con la ayuda de Yami sería mucho más rápido." —Es todo lo que cuenta Colress y en eso Adam y sus amigos revisan el portafolio.

Se dan con la sorpresa de que encuentran tres Bio-Armor, uno de ellos es de una forma de un prisma en forma de trapecio rectángulo invertido de color rosado, al igual que de los lados sobresalen dos pequeñas orejas del mismo color y también tiene un ligero relieve en el área cercana al rostro de la Bio-Armor. Al igual tiene una franja morada que separa la gema verde y los ojos azules junto al ligero rostro y en la parte superior del mismo se encuentran una franja de color café.

La siguiente Bio-Armor tiene una vista como la del modelo AR. Esta Bio-Armor es en su totalidad naranja, excepto en la parte inferior que es de color gris. Las partes de los lados tienen una línea resaltante de color azul con terminación en flecha. AL igual una parte de la punta de en medio es de color azul, de tal forma que tiene un área cuadrada a los lados. En la parte superior a la gema tene una frente de color azul con el centro de color morado, además de incluir las luces azules brillantes y la gema verde.

La ultima Bio-Armor tiene dos prismas de triangulo escaleno de color morado en los lados de su diseño. La parte donde se colocan los ojos son de color rojos, con las luces azules en el centro de la misma. Arriba de esta se encuentra la gema verde y arriba se encuentra una figura de color gris y detrás de esta está decorada con color magenta. La parte inferior es de color amarillo y se encuentra un ligero rostro en el mismo.

Adam y los demás solo miran los tres modelos y se preguntan de qué se trata todo esto. En eso Gary toca las tres Bio-Armor y no reaccionan. Sucede igual con Jessica.

—"Bueno Adam, supongo que es mi turno." —Es todo lo que le dice Sara mientras que acerca a las Bio-Armor y cuando toca la Bio-Armor de color naranja, esta empieza a reaccionar.

—"ADN reconocido. Empezando enlace." —La Bio-Armor solamente asusta a Sara que se asusta y corre detrás de Adam.

—"Espera... Eso significa que... NO JODAS, LOCA DEL HIELO, ¡AQUI VOY!" —Sara solo celebra de que es una portadora.

—"..." —Kevin por su parte, solo toca una una de las Bio-Armor y le atina a la primera, porque toma la Bio-Armor del trapecio invertido.

—"ADN reconocido. Empezando enlace." —Es todo lo que dice la Bio-Armor y esto solo deja a Kevin sorprendido.

—"Asombroso..." —Es todo lo que dice de su sorpresa.

—"Bien Adam... Te toca." —Le dice Jessica a su novio y este asiente y toca la última Bio-Armor a disposición y al final resulta que es portador.

—"ADN reconocido. Empezando enlace." —Es todo lo que dice la última Bio-Armor y esto empieza a sorprender a Adam, pero aun así mantiene su actitud calmada ante este tipo de situaciones.

—"... ¿Porque no me sorprendo?" —Pregunta Adam mientras que solo observa la Bio-Armor que posee. Este día fue extraño para él y todo empezó desde ayer.

Unravel (Tokyo ghoul piano cover)

—"Apenas ayer eras el vigilante y ahora mírate. Eres todo un portador, te tengo envidia, uno de mis aprendices es actualmente un portador, en específico es el hacker del grupo." —Habla Colress mientras que esto despierta un sentimiento en Gary.

—"Felicidades chicos... Solo quiero... Que derroten a esos malditos." —Es todo lo que dice Gary y luego le pregunta Jess.

—"¿Porque Gary?" —Le pregunta compadeciéndose de él.

—"Porque... Casi matan a mi abuelo y... Si intentaba acercarme a Ash, ellos lo matarían." —Es todo lo que dice Gary mientras que son interrumpidos por otras voces.

"Lamentamos interrumpir pero... Adam Mendoza... Necesitamos de tu ayuda. Tú y tu equipo, necesitamos derrotar a E.L.M.D.U." —Es todo lo que dice la Bio-Armor de Adam y este se queda sorprendido. Cabe resaltar que la voz resulta femenina.

—"Em... ¿Quién eres?" —Es todo lo que pregunta Adam saliendo de su asombro.

—"Ohh, Soy la modelo GN. Encantada de conocerte." —Es todo lo que dice la Bio-Armor de Adam al presentarse.

—"Yo soy mewtwo, pero desde que ese humano me derroto con la pistola de hielo... Soy conocido como el modelo MT." —Es todo lo que dice el modelo MT, mientras que asombra a Kevin y lo toma.

—"Yo soy el modelo DX... Sara, tenemos de derrotar a E.L.M.D.U." —Es todo lo que dice el Bio-Armor de Sara.

—"¿Esas son Bio-Armor? Asombroso, como me gustaría tener uno." —Dice Mairin mientras que se acercaba al grupo.

The Lounge Where We Speak of Tomorrow (Etrian Odyssey Untold OST)

—"Ahh Mairin, ¿te sientes mejor?" —Le pregunta Adam mientras que se acerca a ella. Ella por su parte solo lo abraza.

—"Si... Gracias Adam... Esto, donde esta Alain?" —Pregunta la niña mientras que revisa a su alrededor.

—"Esta bien Mairin. No sé en donde está, pero te puedo asegurar que él está preocupado por ti y haciendo cualquier cosa para encontrarte... Ahora si quieres, puedes ir a descansar." —Es todo lo que le dice Adam tratando de animarla y ella solo accede a aceptar el ánimo. Es en ese momento en el que se interrumpe cuando a Gary le entran las ganas de comer. Los chicos solo salen a comer, mientras que las tres Bio-Armor se posicionan en los cinturones de sus respectivos portadores y salen por un momento, a fin de cuentas, es el dia libre de Adam y es temprano.

Salieron a desayunar en un restaurante, donde Adam y compañía comieron y platicaron un rato, esperando animar a Mairin y ayudarla a superar del trauma que vivió con el proxeneta. El tiempo pasa y las siete personas se divierten en todo el día. Se acerca la noche y todos ellos deciden irse a casa. En el trayecto a casa, los siete notan como es que las cosas a su alrededor empieza a ralentizarse hasta el punto que el tiempo alrededor de ellos se detiene. En eso se escuchan unos pasos y ven una figura familiar.

Majora's battle (TLoZ: MM OST)

—"Ahhh, ahora resulta que son portadores." —La figura vino desde detrás de ellos y se encuentra Taiimu no Raishi, la liberadora del tiempo.

—"Vaya vaya... ¿Ahora resulta que un traumado puede pelear por su cuenta?" —Pregunta Raishi mientras que se mostraba frente a ellos. Adam se pone delante de Jessica y Mairin, mientras que Kevin y Sara se ponen al su lado.

—"No sé de qué hablas Raishi." —Es todo lo que dice Adam, tratando de sonar amenazante, pero al parecer falla.

—"Interesante. Intentas sonar amenazante, cuando ni siquiera sabes lo que es terror puro. Si quieres intimidar a alguien... Fuyu será un verdadero reto... Después de todo... Venia por la nina." —Raishi después solo apunta a Mairin con la pistola y en eso sale el modelo DI.

—"Raishi detente... No es así como se hacen las cosas." —DI solo habla con su portadora, pero la misma parece responderle.

—"Pobre dialga... ¿no te has dado cuenta? Un amigo está desesperado y le ayudare a traerla de vuelta." —Es todo lo que dice Raishi, mientras que el modelo DI solo guarda silencio.

—"¿A-alain?" —Mairin pregunta desconcertada ante lo que dice Raishi.

—"Prefiero no decírtelo." —Es todo lo que dice Raishi, mientras que Adam pone una mano protegiéndola.

—"Adam... No me gusta esto. Si sigue asi, tendremos que usar la X-cross." —La modelo GN solo despierta y flota al lado de Adam.

—"Chicos, vamos a pelear. Solo digan nuestro modelo. Bio-Link set on y es todo." —Es todo lo que dice DX mientras que flota enfrente de Sara.

—"Pero démonos prisa. No sabemos si tiene un ejército." —Es todo lo que dice el modelo MT y es entonces donde Raishi sonríe macabramente.

—"De hecho, lo tengo." —Raishi solo dispara al cielo y a su lado aparecen unos científicos.

—"Tienen derecho a usar la Bio-Armor..." —Es todo lo que dice Raishi, mientras que los científicos solo sacan una Bio-Armor de sus bolsillos.

Divine decrease (Fire emblem: Awakening OST)

Esta Bio-Armor tiene un diseño hexagonal de color azul con una ligera abertura de azul claro en el medio de la parte superior, con un ligero casco sobresaliente de color gris, que queda en medio de la gema verde y del rostro con las luces azules. Debajo del rostro sobresale una extensión de color carne.

—"Modelo SD. Bio-link... Set on." —Los científicos solamente lo apuntan hacia enfrente y en eso la gema empezó a reaccionar.

—"Bio-Link establecido. Preparando sistemas. Configurando X-cross serie D. En línea." Algunos textos blancos aparecen en la gema y a continuación la gema y los ojos resplandecen y la misma desaparece, mientras que aparece una luz en sus cuerpos y aparece con un traje ajustado negro. Primero aparecen sus botas de color azul con los pies y la parte de la rodilla pintado de gris y una ligera gema en el frente de la pierna. La armadura del pecho es simplemente de color azul con gris en la parte de atrás, con el reactor stark en el pecho y unas hombreras de color azul cielo con gris en la parte de los lados. Tiene dos brazaletes de color azul que cubren todo su brazo con guantes blancos, además de que poseen dos repulsores en el mismo. De casco tiene una armadura un tanto puntiaguda en la parte de enfrente y se le ve dibujado una marca azul.

Los científicos solo activan su armadura y se ponen en posición de pelea y el grupo de Adam solo los ve.

—"Adam, sabemos que hacer." —Le dice Mairin mientras que busca protección con Jessica.

—"Bien, este será el debut de nosotros, los portadores." —Dice Sara mientras que piensa en una pose mientras que activa su Bio-Armor.

—"Vamos Adam... Enseñémosle quien manda." —Le dice Kevin mientras intenta no temer ante esta situación.

—"... Una cosa Sara... No somos portadores... Somos... Vigilantes." —Es todo lo que dice Adam y En eso Kevin empieza primero.

Determined eyes (megaman ZX: Advent OST)

—"Modelo MT." —Kevin solamente toma su Bio-Armor mientras que la gira sobre el eje de su mano y la sostiene, mientras que las luces azules brillan.

—"Modelo DX." —Sara por su parte mete sus manos en su cabello y después recarga una mano en su cabeza y la otra la usa para mostrar su Bio-Armor. Cabe aclarar que en este momento los ojos azules brillan.

—"Modelo GN." —Adam solo mete su mano en unos de los bolsillos internos de la chamarra y después lo saca, mientras que cubre su nariz y boca con su brazo y en su mano descansa su Bio-Armor, donde brillan los ojos.

—"Bio-link... ¡SET ON!" —Los tres portadores activan su Bio-Armor al mismo tiempo y aparecen textos blancos en la gema.

—"Bio-link establecido. Preparando sistemas. Configurando X-cross mewtwo, deoxys, genesect. En línea." —Las Bio-Armor presentan textos blancos en su gema y a continuación brilla mientras que desaparece.

Con Kevin aparece una energía morada que sale de su mente y empieza a cubrir todo su cuerpo. Una vez que la energía desaparece, tiene unas botas completamente rosas excepto una parte morada en la parte superior de la parte interna. Tiene una armadura de brazos que simplemente tiene dos aros en los extremos de la misma. Tiene una armadura del pecho de color rosado con la panza coloreada de morado. Tiene enmarcado el pecho, al igual que tiene un reactor ark en el mismo. Tiene una cola morada, además de una especie de capa que fácilmente puede cubrir todo su cuerpo. El casco es de diseño simple, porque cubre la cabeza, además de que resalta dos extensiones como si fueran las orejas del pokémon.

Sara simplemente salen de su cuerpo varios cuadros de energía de colores naranjas y azules claros. Una vez que termina obtiene su armadura. Tiene unas botas en una terminación de punta. La bota en su mayoría es de color naranja, excepto una línea frontal de color azul claro, además de que las rodilleras son del mismo color. La armadura del pecho consiste en gris en la parte cercana a la cintura y en el pecho se encuentra un tanto hundido, mientras que el color de esa parte es de color morado y en su centro se encontraba el reactor ark, otra cosa que aclarar es que el cuello tiene una ligera línea azul que solo se limita a esa área. La armadura del brazo es demasiado sencillo, ya que es naranja en la parte superior y azul en la inferior. El casco es de color naranja con unas orejas sobresaliendo de los lados, además de que tiene un área azul, con una extensión de su cabeza de color naranja y también se encuentra colorado de color azul.

Adam por su parte, solamente empieza a aparecer varias piezas mecánicas que se acomodan lentamente en su cuerpo. Al final tiene la armadura que representa a Genesect en su poder. Las botas son de color morado en su mayoría con algunos detalles en su armadura, además de que los pies tienen un color magenta y además tiene una ligera línea en la parte superior de la bota, cabe aclarar que tiene una extensión que cubre las rodillas. La armadura del pecho es en su mayoría morado con algunas partes de un morado más claro, además de que carga el famoso reactor ark en su pecho. La armadura de los brazos es de color morado con una extensión circular que cubre los codos y en el borde que rodea las muñecas es de color magenta. Por último el casco es de color morado en la mayoría con una ligera extensión de color gris sobresaliendo en la parte central del mismo. El área que rodea la frente es de color rojo en los lados y en el centro es de color gris con algunos garabatos haciéndolos tomar una apariencia de dientes.

Con todo esto los tres vigilantes solo miran su armadura y se quedan asombrados por su resultado. Al igual que todos poseen un traje de protección de color negro.

— **"Ahora con la X-cross activada podremos derrotar al ejercito de Raishi."** —Es todo lo que dice Mewtwo, mientras que Kevin solo choca los puños.

—"No te preocupes mewtwo... No tendrán ninguna oportunidad contra nosotros." —Dice Kevin mientras que toma posición.

—"NO JODAS, ESTO ES ASOMBROSO." —Sara solamente se asombra de su nueva forma y por lo tanto X-cross.

— **"No es la gran cosa Sara pero... Solo acabemos con ellos y también con quien los encerró. Al tal captain cold."** —Es todo lo que dice Deoxys es su estado actual, aunque no puede afirmar mucho.

—"Aun con este poder, no puedo dejar que se sepa de nosotros. Genesect, te prometo que encontrare al tal captain cold y lo derrotare, mientras tanto... ¿Me ayudaras a proteger esta ciudad y también a las personas que amo?" —Adam pregunta completamente serio a su compañera y este asiente.

— **"Así es... Soy tu Bio-Armor, por lo tanto te seguiré a todas partes... Estas son las leyes que debemos de obedecer una vez atrapadas en esta armadura."** —Es todo lo que dice Genesect mientras que los tres se ponen en guardia y Jessica guía a Gary, Colress y Mairin a buscar refugio.

—"Esto será interesante..." —Raishi habla y enseguida truena los dedos, de tal forma que el tiempo vuelve a su flujo normal y las personas ven a los nuevos portadores.

—"¿Ash volvió a la batalla?"— pregunta uno de las personas.

—"Es increíble. Derroten a los malvados." —Una niña solamente veía a los nuevos portadores.

Una vez que las personas solamente veían a Adam, Sara y Kevin transformados, los científicos no se quedaban atrás y aprovechando que la ciudad tenía algunos aparatos robóticos y electrónicos por parte de Clemont deciden usarlos.

Majora's mask boss theme (TLoZ: MM OST)

—"Program… Hacking." —Es todo lo que dicen tres científicos y mueven los brazos mientras que aparecen unas pantallas holográficas y con estos aparece un robots de avanzada programación.

El robot tiene unas ruedas como tanque de guerra, mientras que encima de estos aparece un brazo robótico de 2 ejes con algunos accesorios atrás del mismo que puede ajustar a su brazo. Tiene una bola destructiva, una garra de grúa, soldador y también un tanque de pavimento.

—"Ya saben que hacer chicos." —Informa uno de los científicos y los demás se retiran, dejando solamente a los tres científicos solos.

—"Vamos, esta re-fácil ¿no creen?" —Les pregunta Sara, mientras ve a los robots. Kevin por su parte solo niega.

—"No creo amiga… Esas cosas deben de ser resistentes a los golpes." —Le dice Kevin mientras que Adam toma la palabra ahora.

—"Esos robots se hicieron para la construcción, además de que tiene demasiadas herramientas para trabajar. Sera un problema derrotarlos." —Les informa Adam mientras que los pokémon hablan ahora.

— **"Descargando datos… … Datos descargados. Adam esta es mi habilidad de la X-cross, Datos. Me permite analizar cualquier enemigo y saber cuál es su punto débil y sus cualidades. Su punto débil está en la base del brazo."** —Es todo lo que informa Genesect mientras que los demás pokémon legendarios asienten.

— **"Maldita sea…"** —Deoxys por su parte solamente ve a su oponente y se preparan para pelear.

— **"Si quiero venganza contra ese sujeto de la pistola de hielo, tendré que derrotarlos… No se interpongan en mi camino, magikarps."** —Mewtwo por su parte habla y es entonces que los vigilantes solo empiezan a volar y Sara empieza.

—"Psíquico." —Sara solo accede a usar el movimiento en la cabeza y el brazo robótico se levanta un poco, pero lo devuelve a su lugar, dándose cuenta de que es demasiado pesado para ella.

—"TIJERA X" —Adam solo usa el movimiento con la voz grave, mientras que usa el movimiento en la base del robot, pero no fue suficiente para moverlo.

—"Aura esfera" —Kevin solamente levanta un brazo y de la palma de la mano, en específico de la palma de reactor, sale una energía azul, mientras que se revela que es una esfera de aura. Kevin lo dispara hacia la mano mecánica, pero resulta que no le afecta mucho.

Los científicos solamente se ponen de acuerdo y mueven unas cosas en sus pantallas, haciendo que el robot tome una de sus herramientas y saque un taladro. Este taladro se dirige hacia los tres. Kevin y Sara solamente alzan vuelo, mientras que Adam solamente da una voltereta y esquiva el golpe del taladro. La magnitud del taladro es tan grande, que perfora el concreto al primer contacto. Con una fuerza como esta Adam solamente puede contemplar el impacto, pero eso no lo detiene. El simplemente se dirige hacia él y se prepara para un golpe.

—"AGUIJON LETAL." —Adam solo dispara una energía de color verde insecto y lo dispara al taladro. El mismo separa el taladro de la mano mecánica y esto obliga a los científicos a pensar en una mejor manera, hasta que Kevin interviene.

—"Mewtwo... Puedes hacer la llamada... Advance move de los portadores también ¿verdad?" —Le pregunta mientras que intenta concentrarse.

—"Por supuesto que si niño. Soy una Bio-Armor ahora, por lo que tengo esa capacidad... Vamos, libéralo." —Es todo lo que dice Mewtwo y Kevin abre los ojos, revelando su Advance move.

—" **P** s **i** c **o** -c **o** r **t** e, **r** a **p** i **d** e **z** , e **s** f **e** r **a** a **u** r **a** l. **A** d **v** a **n** c **e** m **o** v **e**... C **L** A **Y** M **O** R **E** P **S** I **Q** U **I** C **A**." —Kevin y Mewtwo solo materializan la hoja de espada compuesta de energía psíquica y lo usa para cortar el brazo mecánico. Lo mueve con tal magnitud que destruye el brazo y al final corta la base del robot y parte en dos la parte móvil del mismo, para finalmente usar la espada y atacar a dos científicos, que su armadura no es muy resistente.

—"Terminare esto... Electrocañon." —Deoxys solamente forma una esfera de energía eléctrica que dispara al último científico y este cae derrotado. Los tres deciden huir de ahí y los tres vigilantes solo se van de ahí, antes de desactivar la armadura.

Victory fanfare (Final fantasy VII OST)

Una vez que ya no pueden ser vistas por las personas, ellos desactivan la X-cross, mientras que primero se deshace el traje de protección y luego las piezas de armadura se deshacen de tal —forma que forman la Bio-Armor nuevamente.

—"Chicos, ¿lo lograron?" —Pregunta Colress desde el comunicador y Adam contesta.

—"Si... A partir de ahora, las batallas serán más difíciles." —Es todo lo que dice mientras que corta, pero Sara tiene otro comentario.

—"NO ME JODAS. ESO FUE LO MAS ASOMBROSO QUE HE HECHO EN MI VIDA." —Es todo lo que ella dice, mientras que celebra.

Deathstroke theme (Batman Arkham Origins OST)

No muy lejos de ahí, Raishi veía todo entretenida.

—"Bien... Las Bio-Armor funcionaron como planeaba... Ahora ¿qué tal si les damos una prueba mucho más eficaz? ¿Qué dices Deathstroke?" —Es todo lo que ella dice, mientras que se escucha una voz masculina de tono amenazante.

—"Digo que sí..." —Es todo lo que dice esta voz, mientras que los vigilantes solo se pierden en la vista.


	38. anuncio

Bueno ¿Cuanto fue? un año?

Al grano, dentro de poco volvere a escribir estas historias con el entusiasmo que le empeñe en 2015.

Asi es gente, he vuelto de los muertos para intentar escribir esta historia.


End file.
